


Why we really need a 2nd one

by LinaSchoen



Series: Why we never had a 2nd Date [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 130,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaSchoen/pseuds/LinaSchoen
Summary: Claire und Owen müssen erneut zusammenfinden, als wäre dass nicht schon schwierig genug, hat sich Owen außerdem in den Kopf gesetzt, den letzten überlebenden Velociraptor zu finden : Blue!  Was sich allein schon dadurch schwierig gestaltet, dass InGEN,  ganz eigene Pläne mit der Insel hat. Die Beiden  müssen sich durch vielerlei Arten von Dschungel schlagen, ob sie es da wirklich schaffen zusammen zu bleiben? - Denn das sollten sie doch: UM ZU ÜBERLEBEN!





	1. Prolog

Das sechzehn Meter so groß und schrecklich sein konnten, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten.  
Unter dem Wagen zu liegen fühlte sich keineswegs so sicher an wie er gehofft hatte.  
Owen wagte es kaum zu schlucken, als die riesenhaften Füße vor seinem Versteck auf den Boden aufsetzten.  
Er versuchte alle seine Sinne so gut es ging zusammen zu halten, um nicht eine kopflose Handlung zu begehen.  
Ok...ok... es ist ja nicht so, dass du das erste Mal darum Bangen musst lebend aus einer Gefahrensituation herauszukommen. Das kannst du. Nur das es hier Zähne sind und keine Bomben, Granaten, Kugeln oder etwas anderes dieser Art.  
Der dicke Wachposten saß in Schockstarre, regungslos an die Stoßstange des Autos gelehnt und seine Angst zu sehen war fast unerträglich. Er wimmerte leise.  
Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Schlag, als die wütende Kreatur das Fahrzeug spielzeuggleich mühelos in die Luft riss und es wieder zu Boden krachte. Owen kauerte sich zusammen und hob reflexartig die Arme schützend über seinen Kopf.   
Wie beängstigend Klauen und Zähne sein konnten, wurde Owen bewusst, als er sich wieder umdrehte, um die Lage zu sondieren und der Wachmann plötzlich von einem riesenhaften Maul aus seinem Blickfeld gerissen wurde und darin wie ein Mittagshappen verschwand.  
Er hatte schon mehrfach erlebt wie in unmittelbarer Entfernung ein Geschütz ein Loch hinterlassen konnte, aus dem ihm Sekunden vorher noch ein Kamerad zuversichtlich entgegengeblickt hatte, doch es war nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie es sich anfühlte zu erleben, dass jemand GEFRESSEN wurde.  
Blitzschnell wendete er sich erneut um.   
Das Vieh hatte den Wachmann gewittert wie ein scharfer Jagthund.   
Wenn er sich mit dem Wachposten nicht einen Platz im Magen des Monsters teilen wollte, musste er handeln...seinen Geruch übertünchen.  
Irgendetwas, dass dem Tier den Appetit vermiesen würde.  
Geistesgegenwärtig griff er nach seinem Messer, das er in einer Scheide auf dem Rücken über seinem Hosenbund trug und durchtrennte die Benzinleitung des Jeeps unter dem er sich versteckt hielt.  
Sofort schwappte ihm die ölige Flüssigkeit kalt über die Brust und ins Gesicht. Der stechende Geruch MUSSTE einfach von ihm ablenken.   
Er blinzelte sich einige der Tropfen des beißenden Treibstoffs aus den Augen und verteilte mit seinen Händen rasch soviel wie möglich davon auf dem Rest seines Körpers.  
Dann wendete er sich wieder augenblicklich der Auslotung seiner Situation zu.  
Was war die Basis Sequenz gewesen?   
Ein T - Rex?  
Gut, dass bedeutet, still liegenbleiben!   
Er hoffte das möglichst viele der Tyrannosaurusgene den Platz im Gesichtsfeld des Hybriden eingenommen hatten und sie genauso kurzsichtig war, wie das alte Mädchen in Paddock 9, ansonsten würde er seinen Tag heute als Monsterfutter beenden.  
Der Hybrid kam mit einem tief knurrenden Geräusch näher und senkte den riesenhaften Kopf herab.  
Owen wendete sein Gesicht ab und blickte auf den Unterboden des Wagens.  
Nicht bewegen! Er hörte das Tier schnaufen, wie es leise schnüffelte und offensichtlich einen Geruch witterte.   
Wohlmöglich reagierte es auch auf sein klopfendes Herz, das in seiner Brust rasend schlug, oder das Adrenalin, dass durch seinen Körper strömte und jede Empfindung wie durch ein Vergrößerungsglas wirken ließ.   
Er hatte das Gefühl jeden einzelnen der Splittsteine, auf denen er lag, in seinem Rücken zu spüren.  
Fast hörte es sich an wie ein Schnurren, als ein Teil des Mauls in dem schmalen Spalt auftauchte der sein Versteck ausmachte.  
Einen winzigen Augenblick sah er hin und erkannte Zähne von denen jeder größer war als seine Hand.  
Keine gute Idee!  
Owen wendete den Blick ab und kniff die Augen zusammen.   
Er war ein schneller Läufer und gut trainiert, jedoch würde er niemals schnell genug aus der Lücke zwischen Auto und Boden herauskommen um zu fliehen.   
Lediglich sein kurzer Sprint aus dem Gehege durch das Tor, hatte ihm dadurch das Leben gerettet, dass der Spalt darin zu klein für sie gewesen war und sie einen Moment aufgehalten hatte.  
Das Maul kam noch näher und jetzt schnüffelte es sehr interessiert an seinem Versteck.  
Owen versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, um seinen Herzschlag zu verlangsamen, jedoch hatte er eher das Gefühl als spränge es ihm gleich aus der Brust.  
Er konnte ihren warmen Atem spüren und das frische Blut reichen, das an ihren monsterhaften Zähnen klebte.  
Der tiefe Ton aus der Kehle der Kreatur schien in seinen Ohren zu vibrieren und es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, die es brauchte um herauszufinden, ob sich in der Lücke zwischen dem Boden und der Belchmöhre etwas befand, dass es zu verschlingen lohnte.  
Owens Arme lagen regungslos neben seinem Körper und er fühlte die feinen, kleinen Steine unter seiner Handfläche und überlegte fieberhaft, ob ihn diese möglicherweise bei seinem Überlebenswillen unterstützen könnten.   
Auf was für abstruse Ideen ein Gehirn so kommt, wenn man in Lebensgefahr ist? Soll ich ihr etwa einen Haufen Steinchen ins Gesicht werfen?  
Er wollte doch nicht als Hybridenfutter enden.  
Es war unerträglich so still auszuharren.   
Allmählich fühlte er wie sich seine völlig überspannten Muskeln verkrampften. Nocheinmal traf ihr heißer Atem seinen Körper.  
Vorsichtig neigte er sein Gesicht auf die gegenüberliegende Seite seines Schlupflochs.   
Wenn sie schon zuschnappte, dann war das letzte was er sehen wollte ihr geöffnetes Maul.  
Also heftete er den Blick auf eine der kärglichen Palmen die sich im Tropenwind bewegten und versuchte sich genau einzuprägen was er da sah, um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren:  
Palme.  
Rollsplit.  
Fahrzeuge.  
Baukran.  
Bäume in denen ein leichter Wind rauschte....  
Ein verächtliches Schnauben drang an sein Ohr und er fühlte, wie sich sein Schweiß mit dem Benzin mischte und seine Schläfen hinunterlief.  
Wieder schnaubte es und Owen bereitete sich auf einen letzten großen Krach vor, der das schützende Fahrzeug über ihm wegreißen und ihm das Ende breiten würde.  
Stattdessen krachte ein riesenhafter Fuß unmittelbar neben ihm auf den Boden, an die Stelle wo zuvor das Maul gewesen war, dann noch einer und langsam wankend entfernte sich das Tier.  
Erst jetzt wagte Owen den Kopf richtig anzuheben, um zu sehen , wie es tatsächlich im Wald verschwand.  
Er ließ sich zurückfallen und genoss die Erleichterung die sich über ihm ausbreitete.   
Owen prüfte mit tiefen Atemzüge, ob seine Lungen noch funktionierten, dann versuchte er unter dem Auto hervorzukriechen, was schwieriger war, als er vermutet hatte.   
Denn seine Beine waren zittrig und seine angespannten Muskeln brauchten einen Moment, um ihren Dienst wieder in gewohnter Weise aufzunehmen.  
Das Glück darüber noch am Leben zu sein, wich sehr schnell einem jähen Zorn, als er den Helm des Wachpostens in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden liegen sah.   
Wie eine überflüssige Verpackung hatte das Vieh ihn ausgespuckt, und Owen fragte sich zum ersten Mal warum um alles in der Welt, die Wachposten Helme tragen mussten?  
Es würde ihnen wohl kaum ein Dinosaurier auf den Kopf fallen.  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, konnte er das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe sehen: Das umgestürzte Parkfahrzeug, das zusammengeschoben wie ein Spielzeugauto auf dem Dach lag, das zersplitterte Tor des Paddocks, aus dem sie den Weg in die Freiheit gesucht hatte.  
Bei dem Baukran stand ein weiteres Fahrzeug, dass offensichtlich unversehrt war. Mit immernoch leicht wackligen Knien ging er darauf zu und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, das die Fahrer desselben wohl in ihrer Panik den Zündschlüssel einfach stecken gelassen hatten.  
Wunderbar!   
Er würde sofort Claire und ihren gesamten Team von Vollidioten den Arsch bis zur Halskrause aufreißen!   
Er glaube noch nie eine solche Wut in sich gefühlt zu haben, darüber, dass jemand so offensichtlich achtlos mit den Gesetzen der Natur umging.  
Und verdammt!   
Um ein Haar hätte er als Appetitthappen geendet!


	2. 2. Costa Rica

Bei Tagesanbruch kamen die ersten Fähren, um die Menschen, die im Innovation Center und sämtlichen geschlossenen Hallen zusammengekauert die Nacht verbracht hatten, abzuholen.   
Aus einem Ferienparadies - dem möglicherweise spektakulärsten Urlaub ihres Lebens - welcher in einer einzigen, unaussprechlichen Katastrophe geendet hatte.

Claire fühlte sich, als würde ihr Leben nie wieder in eine Ordnung geraten.   
Sie hatte Gray umklammert, als wäre er ihr Anker in einer Welt, die um sie herum zerbröckelte wie ein Keks im Milchbad.  
Selbst Zach hatte sich schutzsuchend in der Nacht an sie gelehnt, während das Wimmern um sie herum leiser wurde.  
Vergeblich versuchte sie, sich vor Augen zu führen, dass sie Zara nie wieder einen Auftrag erteilen und Simon Masrani nie wieder eines seiner sorglosen Worte an sie richten würde.

Sie hatte die letzte Fähre gegen Nachmittag genommen und sich dann einen Platz mit den Jungs in der großen Halle der Reederei gesucht um zu Warten.

Es war so wunderbar gewesen, als Karen sie in den Arm genommen hatte, ohne einen einzigen Vorwurf.   
Der würde irgendwann kommen.   
Doch vor dem Scherbenhaufen ihres Lebens zu stehen, war erstmal schlimm genug.

Erst als sie den Fuß auf das Festland gesetzt hatten, hatte Owen seine Waffe beiseite gelegt, mit der er den Rest der Nacht herumgestromert war wie ein Wachund.  
Der T- Rex war irgendwo noch da draußen auf freiem Fuß und die Einsatzleute von InGEN hatten sich auf dem Gelände verteilt, waren jedoch ohne Anweisungen ihres Kommandeurs ein wenig ratlos.   
Immerhin konnten sie Verteidigungsposten einnehmen.

Auch hatte sie durchaus bemerkt, dass Owen sich trotz des inneren Dialogs mit seiner überlebenden Raptorendame, nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht doch zurückkommen würde - nachdem sie vielleicht bemerkte, dass das Weite, welches sie gesucht hatte, nicht so vielversprechend war. Ohne jegliche Geschwister oder ihren Trainer.

Owen hatte Claire dann in der Halle zurückgelassen, um sich zusammen mit Barry und Lowrey auch um die Verletzten zu kümmern.  
Immer wieder sah sie mal seinen Kopf auftauchen und wieder in der Menge verschwinden: Zu jemandem der am Boden kauerte, zu einem Erwachsenen, oder Kind.   
Er wies Leute an, ihrem Nachbarn zu helfen und schickte Verletzte zu den Sanitätern, die einzelne Stationen aufgebaut hatten und versuchten Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.  
Er lief herum, schleppte Wasserspender, reichte Becher umher, hielt Vernbandkästen bereit, klebte Pflaster und fand aufmunternde Worte.   
Hin und wieder hatten sich ihre Blicke getroffen, wenn er in der Nähe ihres Platzes vorbeigeeillt kam.  
Auch Karen und Scott hatte er zu ihr geschickt.

Es kam ihr garnicht vor, als sei all dies erst vor ein paar Stunden passiert, als sie erschöpft mit ihm, Scott, Karen und den Kindern in einem Wagen der Firma saß, der sie zu einem der Hotels bringen sollte, die die Leute von Isla Nublar vorerst aufnahmen.

Owen saß ihr gegenüber.  
Gray war an ihn gelehnt und dämmerte vor sich hin.  
Ganz sicher bei ihm   
Claire lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke stumm trafen.   
Sie wusste, dass er das selbe dachte wie sie.  
Ganz sicher....  
Seit Owen sich mit den Kindern in der kleinen Souvenirbude versteckt hatte, als ihr der zerstörerische Einfall mit dem T - Rex gekommen war, war Gray schwer dazu zu bewegen, von seiner Seite zu weichen.  
Es hatte viel Überredungskunst gekostet ihn davon zu überzeugen mit seiner Tante in der Halle zu warten, während Owen sich um die Leute kümmerte.   
Sie konnte Gray zu gut verstehen.   
Er strahlte soviel Sicherheit aus.   
Seine Stimme war immer rücksichtsvoll und ruhig selbst, als er voller Zorn Hoskins den Kinnhaken verpasst hatte, der längst überfällig gewesen war, waren seine anschließend an ihn gerichteten Worte, ruhig und leise gewesen.   
Bei ihm zu bleiben um zu Überleben war mit Sicherheit die beste Option, die er ihr vorschlagen konnte.   
Selbst, wenn es doch so sein sollte, dass er mal nicht wusste was er tat, so konnte er es immerhin ausstrahlen.  
Wenn die Kids ein Leben lang einen Therapeuten brauchen ist das deine Schuld! Du hättest viel früher handeln müssen, dann wäre die Katastrophe nicht so entsetzlich gewesen.  
Sie blickte zu der kleinen Schramme an seiner Stirn, er hatte inzwischen den Kopf an die Sitzlehne gelehnt und schaute aus dem Fenster. Überall hatte er kleine Schrammen und Wunden, genauso wie sie selbst und die Kinder.   
Erst jetzt fühlte sie das Brennen der Schürfwunden an ihrem Arm. Auch wenn die Sanitäter sie gesäubert und versorgt hatten, pochten sie unter ihrer Haut, um sie mit jedem pucken daran zu erinnern, das gestern die Welt noch fast in Ordnung gewesen war und sie einen folgeschweren Fehler begangen hatte.

Der Wagen hielt vor einem Hotel, in das bereits viele der Katastrophenopfer gebracht worden waren.   
Es war ein wahnsinniger Tumult vor dem Hoteleingang von Kameras und Reportern.  
"Als wenn das Leid nicht schon genug wäre, müssen jetzt auch noch diese Aasgeier über die Leute herfallen..."murmelte Scott.  
Karen blickte auf und sie hatte endlich mit ihrem stummen Geheule aufgehört.  
"Die wollen auch nur berichten...", meinte sie und schluckte, " wir haben schließlich auch erst in den Nachrichten erfahren, was geschehen ist..."  
Der Fahrer fuhr um das Gebäude herum und hielt an einem Hintereingang an dem Niemand stand.  
"Wir sind da, Mrs. Dearing, es ist besser wenn sie diesen Eingang benutzen...", murmelte er.  
Scott schnallte sich ab und machte sich daran auszugsteigen.  
"Ich möchte zu meinem Appartement..." murmelte Claire zum Fahrer.  
Karen riss die Augen auf.  
"Du willst nicht bei uns bleiben?" fragte sie, während sie Gray vorsichtig wachstreichelte der inzwischen quer über Owens Beinen lag und eingeschlafen war, "Gray Schatz...komm schon..."  
"Bitte, ich habe hier in Costa Rica ein zu Hause, ich möchte dorthin,...", murmelte sie.  
Ich muss mich irgendwie ordnen.  
Owen lächelte als Gray ihn anblinzelte   
"Hey Kumpel, ab jetzt kannst du in einem Bett weiterschlafen...", sagte er behutsam, " ist doch bequemer." er schob ihn sachte in die Arme seiner Mutter.  
"Mhm... ich will aber lieber hier bleiben, bei dir..", murmelte er müde.  
"Wir sehen uns wieder ... versprochen..." meinte Owen und zwinkerte ihm zu, als Scott ihn packte und Gray an seine Schulter sank, wie ein nasser Kartoffelsack.  
Scott reichte Owen umständlich die Hand, murmelte etwas das wie "Danke" klang und verschwand mit Gray bereits im Hotel, während Karen immernoch nicht ausgestiegen war.  
"Mom...", meinte Zach nun ungeduldig.   
Er verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Gruß von seiner Tante und Owen und ging zu dem Eingang in dem sein Vater und Gray verschwunden waren, blieb dann aber stehen um auf Karen zu warten.  
Karen seufzte: "Wirklich Claire....ich..."  
Claire unterbrach sie: "Ich ruf dich an..." ließ sie sie wissen und damit musste Karen sich zufrieden geben.   
Zach der inzwischen schon die Türklinke in der Hand hatte, gab mit einem weiteren auffordernden: "Mom...!" zu verstehen, dass sie nicht noch länger zögern, sondern jetzt mitkommen sollte.  
"Morgen!" beharrte sie.  
"Ja Morgen..."  
Karen drückte sie noch ein letztes Mal an sich, bevor sie ihrem Sohn folgte und küsste ihre Wange, während bereits wieder die Tränen liefen.

Owen machte Anstalten sich nun auch aus dem Wagen zu bequemen.   
Obwohl es ihm schleierhaft war, wie es dann weitergehen sollte.  
Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment ziemlich verloren.   
Im Gegensatz zu Claire hatte er im Augenblick KEIN zu Hause mehr. Sein gesamter Besitz befand sich in seinem Trailerbungalow auf Isla Nublar.   
"Na denn...", meinte er, " rufst du mich auch an..oder..." grinste er sie müde an.  
Claire fasste ihn vorsichtig am Arm.  
"Nein, du kommst mit...",sagte sie und zögerte nur leicht.  
Owen ob die Brauen,"Ach..., jetzt wo ich quasi obdachlos bin, denkst du, du kannst erst Recht über mich bestimmen..." sagte er witzelnd und das spöttische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht kam zurück.   
Wie sehr hatte sie es vermisst. Sein häufig eher besorgter Blick die letzten Stunden, hatte sie fast Glauben lassen, die ganzen Umstände hätten ihm seinen entwaffnenden Humor genommen.  
Claire lächelte und kletterte zurück zu ihm in den Wagen.  
"Du hast damit angefangen, vorhin in der Reedereihalle...," erinnerte sie ihn.  
"Das war eine Metapher..:" sagte er ruhig und genoss kurz ihren erschreckten Blick, um dann zu lachen, " nein..." erlöste er sie dann schnell und sah er an sich herunter: "aber das hier ist alles was du kriegst... alles was ich besitze ist auf dieser Insel."  
Satt zu antworten lächelte sie abermals.   
Das ist mehr als ich je wollte!  
Dann gab sie dem Fahrer ein Zeichen , dass er losfahren sollte.   
Sie schmiegte sich an Owen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals und versuchte unter all dem sonderbaren Gemisch aus Gerüchen Seinen wiederzufinden den sie so liebte und der sich irgendwo mit alledem vermischte: Erde und Schlamm, Benzin und Leder, Schweiß und Blut.   
Es war ihr egal.   
Sie selbst würde nicht weniger merkwürdig riechen.   
Sie fragte sich ob sie diesen Geruch jemals wieder aus der Nase bekommen würde - den Geruch der Insel!   
Diese ganz besondere Mischung aus Dunst und feuchter Erde, wenn man nicht mehr ständig von ihm umgeben war, wurde er einem erst bewusst.  
Owen legte vorsichtig den Arm um sie, so behutsam als habe er Angst sie zu zerdrücken und Claire genoss das Gefühl der Sicherheit und Ruhe, die diese Geste in ihr auslöste.   
Erst jetzt nahm sie ihre Erschöpfung wahr.   
Wie erschöpft muss er erst sein? Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn es ihm richtig schlecht geht. Ich kann Knochen fühlen von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich sie habe.

Nach einer kurzen Autofahrt hielten sie von einem großen Aparpetementhaus.  
"Wir sind da Mrs. Dearing..." beugte sich der Fahrer nach hinten.  
" Danke," murmelte sie und Beide stiegen aus dem Wagen.   
Es war merkwürdig ohne Gepäck auszugsteigen.  
Owen blickte beeindruckt auf den Gebäudekomplex und stieß leise pfeifend Luft durch die Zähne.  
Ich vermisse meinen Bungalow.  
"Was für ein Schuppen...", murmelte er, "wir werden ganz schön auffallen, ist dir das denn überhaupt Recht.... so ganz ohne Vorherplanung?" Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf seine verdreckten Arme und Hände, von seinen Klamotten ganz zu schweigen " darf ich da überhaupt 'nen Türgriff anfassen?"  
"Jetzt komm schon...", bremste Claire ihn und zog ihn zur Rezeption, wo der Portier sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen bedachte, als er sie erkannte.  
"Mrs. Dearing! Mein Gott es ist alles so schrecklich...", plapperte er mit einem unüberhörbaren spanischen Akzent los, " wie geht es ihnen? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht...Ich habe alles nur in den Nachrichten gehört...Sind sie in Ordnung...?"  
"Es ist alles soweit in Ordnung, Carlos, danke..." antwortete Claire geschäftlich und überhörte wie Owen vor sich hin murmelte : "Carlos, natürlich! Wie sollte der Kerl auch sonst heißen?"  
Er warf einen Blick zu dem Fernseher, der in einer der oberen Ecken im Eingangsbereich angebracht war und sah die Breaking News ohne Ton über den Bildschirm flimmern. Gerade legte die Fähre in Costa Rica an und spuckte die Katastrophenopfer aus.   
Darunter lief in Endlosschleife als Schriftzug vorbei : T- Rex ausgebrochen, besteht Gefahr für das Festland? Wiederholt sich jetzt San Diego?  
Owen ließ einen unterdrückten, spöttischen Lacher hören , "Klar, die holt ihre Schwimflügelchen und auf gehts, T- Rex war für seine Schwimmkünste bekannt..."   
Kurz sah er sich selbst, wie er mit Claire gemeinsam in den Van stieg, der sie hierher gebracht hatte.   
Also waren diese Neuigkeiten ganz frisch.   
Er wendete sich wieder zu Claire, zu der Carlos nun sagte: "Es waren auch schon Leute von der Presse hier, aber ich habe ihnen gesagt sie gingen ins Hotel..."  
Claire nickte wissend. " Ah, das erklärt wohl einen Teil des Aufruhrs..."  
Was für ein Idiot.  
"Ich möchte gerne die Schlüssel zu meinem Appartement, und wenn es möglich ist, könnten sie veranlassen, dass man mir ein neues Handy besorgt? Das wäre toll..."  
Carlos schien froh gebraucht zu werden, denn er versprach mit Übereifer sich noch heute um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern.  
"Wenn sie sonst noch einen Wunsch haben Señorita, rufen sie den alten Carlos an..." meinte er.  
"Das mache ich... Dankeschön...", sie nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und wendete sich dann zu Owen.  
"Meinst du dein alter Carlos hat irgendwo noch eine Jeans..?", fragte er dann und folgte ihr zu den Appartements, "ich könnte mal etwas zum Anziehen gebrauchen, wer weiß vielleicht hat sich Blue inzwischen in meinem Kleiderschrank im Bungalow schon ein Nest gebaut!"  
Die Vorstellung an seine Raprotdame ließ seine Gedanken düster werden.   
Wohin sie wohl gelaufen war, als er ihr zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie sich sofort aus dem Staub machen sollte?   
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdachte, schob er auch schnell seine Gedanken an die anderen Drei beiseite.   
Es war schlimm genug, dass sie das Ganze nicht überlebt hatten, da wollte er nicht auch noch darüber nachdenken WIE sie den Tod gefunden hatten - was sein Erinnerungsvermögen leider nur zu gut abgespeichert hatte.  
Inzwischen waren sie vor der Tür angekommen und Claire schloss auf, "Ich glaube kaum das Carlos DEINE Kleidergröße hat..." meinte sie entrüstet und musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen, das der etwa 1,65 Meter kleine Claros, dem 1,90 Meter Owen seine Hosen lieh.

Claire war so froh das Appartement doch nicht aufgegeben zu haben, wie sie es sich zunächst bei ihrem Umzug nach Isla Nublar überlegt hatte, als die Vertrautheit ihres Zeitwohnsitzes sie mit Stille und stickiger Luft umfing.   
Besser als jedes Hotel.   
Sie ging zur der großen Fensterfront und öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Dachterrasse, um frische Luft herein zu lassen.  
Auf dem langen, gläsernen Esszimmertisch um den große schwarze Lederstühle standen, lag ein Stapel Werbepost, der im leichten Wind, der hereinwehte, sachte zu flattern begann.  
Wie ein überflüssiges Mitbringsel blieb Owen in der Tür stehen und wunderte sich nicht, über die sterile Einrichtung, das Gegenteil hätte ihn eher überrascht.   
Er wagte es kaum näher zu treten, aus Angst er würde etwas dreckig machen, denn ihm war durchaus bewusst wie sehr das der Fall war.  
Claire streifte ihre zerrissene Bluse ab und legte sie auf einen der Stühle.  
"Warum kommst du nicht rein?" meinte sie und nahm seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Türrahmen und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.  
"Ich ehm...ich..." bereue gerade nicht im Hotel abgestiegen zu sein, er räusperte sich umständlich, "ich weiß nicht, ob das hier eine gute Idee war....und ich nicht besser im Hotel...", fing er an.  
Claire schlang ihre Arme um ihn und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Umarmung erwiderte. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust, "Nein..."murmelte sie in den Stoff, "wäre es nicht, ich brauche dich genau hier..."  
Du sollst mich festhalten und nie wieder loslassen, damit ich weiß das die Welt um mich herum nicht zusammenbricht.  
Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und sah das er grinste.   
Es war ein müdes Grinsen und er sah erschöpfter aus, als sie ihn je erlebt hatte, aber er grinste.

Als Owen aus der Dusche kam, lag auf einem Hocker in der Ecke, auf dem er seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte, ein fein säuberlich zusammengelegter Stapel frischer Kleidung. Da es sich offensichtlich um Kleidung in seiner Größe handelte, fragte er nicht weiter nach wo seine Eigene hingekommen war, sondern schlüpfte hinein und kam wenig später aus dem Bad.  
Claire stand in der Küche und telefonierte mit einem Handy.  
Ist die Im Wunderland oder sowas? Kaum dreht man sich um, erscheint das was man haben möchte? Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo?  
"Ja, ich werde ihnen für eine Stellungnahme zur Verfügung stehen, sobald ich das Nötigste geklärt habe...Guten Tag!", sagte sie gerade in gewohnten Business Ton.  
Dann legte sie auf.  
"Na, das passt...", meinte sie und sah ihn an.   
Owen grub unsicher die Hände in die Taschen der fremden Jeans.   
"Hmm... hat das dein Cinderella Diener vorbei gebracht?" fragte er.  
Claire nickte zufrieden, " Wenn du sonst noch etwas brauchst..."; meinte sie.  
"Hmm... meinen Bungalow...", meinte er, es klang wehmütig und nicht wie ein Scherz.  
Claire trat auf ihn zu und zog sachte seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn vorsichtig.  
"Ich bin froh das du hier bist und nicht dort um dich fressen zu lassen...", flüsterte sie.  
Sie deutete auf ein paar frische Sandwiches auf der Küchenzeile, " falls du Hunger hast..", meinte sie und verschwand nun selbst endlich in Richtung Dusche.

Claire war nicht verwundert, dass er auf ihrer Couch eingeschlafen war, als sie zurück kam.   
Als sie ihn ansah, rief es ihr in Erinnerung, wie wunderschön sein friedlich, schlafendes Gesicht sein konnte. Die kleine Macke an der Stirn war kaum noch zu erkennen. Er saß halb zusammengesunken an die Lehne gelehnt, auf dem Sitzmöbel und sah so friedlich aus.   
Sie liebte den Ausdruck völliger Entspanntheit auf seinen Zügen und lauschte kurz dem leisen, gleichmäßigem Atem der sich so beruhigend auf sie auswirkte. Sie wollte ihm jedoch eine Nacht auf der Couch ersparen und strich ihm daher vorsichtig über die unrasierte Wange und flüsterte seinen Namen, um ihn wachzubekommen.  
"Owen, komm.. du kannst hier nicht schlafen.." meinte sie leise.  
Er zuckte zusammen und machte einen tiefen, schnaufenden Atemzug.   
"Mhmmm...., "brummelte er und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er soweit war, das er registrierte, das sie etwas von ihm wollte.  
Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt.   
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm bewusst war, dass er ihr in ihr Schlafzimmer folgte, als sie ihn wankend wie einen angeschossenen Bären hinter sich hierzog und ihn zum Bett dirigierte, oder dass er mitbekam, wie sie ihm die Jeans von den Beinen steifte.   
Aber als sie sie sich später neben ihn legte, die Bettedecke bis zum Kinn hochzog und er sofort im Halbschlaf den Arm nach ihr ausstreckte, um sie an sich zu ziehen, wusste sie, dass er sie mindestens genauso brauchte wie sie ihn. Sie genoss das Gefühl seines warmen Körpers an ihrem Rücken, seinen leise, schnaufenden Atem in ihrem Nacken und dämmerte sanft ein.

Eigentlich wusste er, dass sie niemals sicher war in dem Versteck in das er sie geschoben hatte, aber in der Eile hatte er nichts besseres finden können.   
Dieses Tier würde sie überall wittern.   
Es würde Claire aus seinem Leben reißen und er würde zusehen müssen. Wie sie in kleinen Stücken in ihrem Maul verschwand. Weil er es diesmal nicht schaffen würde, schnell genug unter diesem verflixten Auto heraus zu kommen und es ein riesen Fehlergewesen war sie zu diesem Mauervorsprung zu bringen.  
Schon senkte die hybridische Grausamkeit ihren gewaltigen Schädel hinab und schnüffelte, an der Mauer hinter welcher sie sich zusammengekauert hatte und leise weinte.   
Ihre gewaltigen Zähne glänzten feucht im Sonnenlicht und aus ihrem Schlund kam dieses unsägliche Schnorren, von dem er wusste es würde gleich zu einem markerschüttenden Gebrüll.   
Dann würde sie zupacken.   
Indiominus - Rex hob den Kopf, öffnete das riesenhafte Maul und Owen konnte den Schrei schon hören bevor er überhaupt sattfand...  
Owen fuhr in die Höhe und sein Atem ging hektisch ein und aus. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er sich befand.   
Er wischte sich ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn und brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war und er sich bei Claire im Bett in Costa Rica befand, weitab von jeglicher Gefahr.  
Nur mühsam beruhigte er sich wieder.  
Claire schlief wie ein Engel neben ihm und sie sah wunderschön aus.  
Es dämmerte bereits, doch es musste noch früh sein.   
Vorsichtig stahl er sich aus dem Bett um sie nicht zu wecken und ging in die Küche. Er öffente wahllos einen Schrank und war froh, direkt den Richtigen gefunden zu haben.   
Er nahm sich ein Glas heraus, ließ Wasser aus dem Hahn hineinlaufen und leerte es in wenigen Zügen.  
Erst dann konnte Owen einen klaren Gedanken fassen.   
Er blickte eine Weile aus dem Fenster und sah wie die Sonne langsam über den Spiegel des Ozeans kroch.   
Sie hat gewiss ein Vermögen dafür hinlegen müssen hier einen Meerblick zu haben.   
Er spürte wie ihn zwei zierliche Arme von hinten umarmten und ihre Hände an seiner Brust hochkrochen.   
Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht an seinen breiten Rücken.  
"Du hast mir gefehlt...", murmelte sie mit der Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens.  
Owen lächelte, drehte sich zu ihr um, und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.   
Es fühlte sich feucht und kühl an von dem Rest des Wassers auf seinen Lippen.  
"Hmm..."machte er, "Claire..." sagte er dann ernst und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass der Tonfall in seiner Stimme nichts gutes verhieß.  
"Ich möchte zurück." sagte er.


	3. 3. Aufbruchstimmung

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Claire das Gefühl der Boden unter ihren Füßen würde wegbrechen.  
Sie sah ihn an und obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich kannte, fragte sie trotzdem nach : “W...Wohin?”  
Owen seufzte und zog sie vorsichtig an sich.  
“Nach Isla Nublar...”, meinte er leise und schloß sie nun in eine feste Umarmung ein, küsste ihren Scheitel, lehnte sein Kinn vorsichtig auf ihren roten Schopf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Claire lehnte sich an seine Schulter.  
“Bitte nicht…” sagte sie und die Worte kamen heraus, als würde sie etwas hochwürgen.   
Es könnte doch alles so schön sein, hier in Costa Rica, stattdessen will der Kerl mich hier zurücklassen für WAS? Ich werde das nicht ertragen...und auf diese Insel kriegen mich keine zehn Pferde mehr!  
“Ich muss…,” beharrte er und blickte sie an, “ich will nach Hause...”  
Definitiv werde ich es hier in dieser Nobelbude nicht lange aushalten.   
Ich werde verrückt hier drin und ich muss wissen wie es Blue geht.  
Wie soll ich ihr das nur erklären?Sie hat ja wenigstens ein zu Hause.  
Er schob sie ein bisschen von sich weg und blickte ihr in die Augen, die sich mit Tränen zu füllen begannen.  
Oh Bitte jetzt nicht weinen!  
Er konnte es kaum ertragen sie weinen zu sehen.  
Weinende Frauen ließen ihn stets mit dem unsichersten Gefühl zurück, dass er sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte.   
Es war kaum auszuhalten.  
Schlimmer noch als jedes Monster, das ein Labor je hervorbringen würde.   
Seine Schwester hatte diese Waffe bereits als Kleinkind wunderbar gegen ihn einzusetzen gewusst.  
“Schhh...”, machte er beruhigend und nahm ihr Gesicht nun behutsam in seine Hände und wischte ihr sanft mit dem Daumen eine Träne unter ihrem überlaufenden Auge weg, “nicht doch….”  
Claire versuchte die Tränen wegzuklimpern, was aber eher zur Folge hatte, dass sie nur noch mehr zu laufen begannen ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können.  
“Nicht…”, sagte er nochmal und küsste ihr sanft die salzigen Tränen vom Gesicht, “hör auf damit…Lass das…” sagte er unbeholfen.  
Claire ließ ein unterdrücktes Lachen hören,obwohl ihr danach garnicht zumute war.  
Lass das...Als wäre ich ein Hund der das verbotene Stöckchen ausspucken soll…  
“Du kannst doch nicht dahin zurückgehen…”, meinte sie dann mit belegter Stimme.   
Sie wand sich aus seinen Händen, wich von ihm zurück, um klare Gedanken fassen zu können und wischte sich trotzig die Tränen weg.  
“Ich will ja nicht lange bleiben… aber gib mir ein paar Tage...um meine Sachen zu holen…”, und um Blue zu finden.  
“Die werden sowieso auf diese Insel zurückfahren, es muss ja etwas passieren mit den übrigen Produkten. Ich werde dann gleich veranlassen, dass man dir alles mitbringt.” schlug sie ihm hilflos vor.  
“Meinst du ich möchte, das DIE in meinen Sachen herumwühlen?”, sagte er nun. Die Vorstellung das Jemand in seinem geliebten Bungalow das unterste zu Oberst kehrte machte ihn nicht gerade fröhlich.  
“Und ich will nicht, dass du als T-Rex oder Raptorfutter Futter endest…”, meinte sie dann und hatte das Gefühl, sie würde über eine Klippe fallen.  
Trotzige Entrüstung stieg ihn ihm hoch.   
Was glaubt sie denn was passiert? Das ich den ersten Fußtritt auf diese verdammte Insel mache und mich fressen lasse?  
“Wohl kaum…”, meinte er nun patzig und sah sie ernst an.  
Claire starrte zurück und sie war froh, dass das diffuse Licht in der Küche noch nicht ausreichte, um sich ganz in seinen Augen zu verlieren.   
Wieso ist der Kerl nur so dickköpfig?  
“Jetzt nimm doch mal Vernunft an, die haben dort das nötige Equipement um die Gefahr zu minimieren, der du dich aussetzen willst… allein? Oder was?”  
Ja wie?   
Verdammt… wenn sie ja nicht so verflixt Recht hätte.   
Wenn ich aber weiter hier herumsitze dreh ich noch durch.  
“Ich werde mitgehen…”, meinte er dann, als hab er den Geistesblitz des Tages gehabt.  
Claire hatte das Gefühl ihr würde sich schlagartig der Magen umdrehen.   
Sie hätte davon nie anfangen sollen. Denn ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihm unbewusst auch noch in die Karten gespielt hatte.  
Sie ließ einen keuchenden Laut vernehmen.  
“Ich kenne die Insel besser, als jeder der Typen die sie betreten wird um dort, wie ihr es nennen werdet, Ordnung zu schaffen, dass wird schon von Vorteil sein…”  
Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf, “Neineneinnein…”murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg.  
Sie versuchte die Schreckensbilder aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen, die ihr inneres Auge ihr vorgaukelte.   
Es wollte ihr nicht so Recht gelingen.  
Dafür konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen nun doch vollends überliefen.   
Der bloße Gedanke daran, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte, oder wieder ohne ihn zu sein ließ sie vor lauter Angst ganz weich werden.   
Dieses Gefühlschaos raubt mir noch den Verstand! Ich bin bis jetzt wunderbar ohne all das ausgekommen.   
Sie blickte ihn wieder an als sie sich gefangen hatte und sah ihn trotzig auf seiner Unterlippe kauen.   
Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hob er die Brauen legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn, zog ihren Kopf zu sich und sachte berührten seine weichen Lippen die Ihren.  
“Nur ein paar Tage. Ich werde in einem Stück zurückkommen, schneller als du den Papierkram von Jurassic Word erledigt hast, ich verspreche es dir…”  
“Versprich nichts, von dem du nicht weißt ob du es halten kannst.”, sagte sie düster.

Claires vorsichtige Hoffnung, niemand von InGEN oder dem Militär, würde auf die Idee kommen nach Owen zu fragen - um vielleicht nur seine Einschätzung zu hören - und ihn damit unweigerlich auf weitere Ideen zu bringen, was seine Rückkehr betraf, wurde Jäh zerschlagen, als sie versuchte das Chaos im Costa Rica Standort von Masrani Global zu lichten.  
Simon Masranis 19 jährige Tochter Anamika stand als Alleinerbin eines riesigen Unternehmens da und trauerte doch eigentlich nur um ihren Vater.   
Somit saß Claire nun mit einem zusammengewürfelten Haufen von Anamikas Beratern und führenden Firmenköpfen im mal dem Einen, mal dem Anderen Büroraum des Komplexes, als zwei uniformierte ACU - Soldaten hereinkamen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie sich bereits bei Tagesanbruch darauf vorbereiteten zur Insel zurückzukehren.  
“Asset Containment Unit,” stellte der Größere von Beiden sich überflüssigerweise vor.   
Claire war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn schonmal gesehen hatte.   
In Uniform sahen sie alle gleich aus, “...wir sind im Augenblick gemäß unseres Auftrages, damit betraut, uns darum zu kümmern, die Angelegenheiten auf Nublar zu regeln…” erklärte er.  
Claire rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen.   
“Ich weiß...geht es voran?”, fragte sie und sie überlegte, dass sie bisher nicht viele Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, WIE sie sich um die Angelegenheiten kümmerten.   
Das war einfach eine Sache gewesen die sich, wie vorgesehen, von selbst entwickelte.   
Wenn eins im Park jetzt noch funktionieren MUSSTE um die Leute nicht vollends durchdrehen zu lassen, dann war es das Sicherheitsmanagent von Jurassic World.   
Wenn man nach der Katastrophe überhaupt noch das Wort SICHERHEIT und Jurassic World in einem Satz erwähnen darf!.  
Seit sie nach dem verzweifelten Gespräch mit Owen in der Morgendämmerung und einem kurzen Frühstück, ins Büro gefahren war, um wenigstens etwas zu tun, wurde sie auf Schritt und Tritt von Reportern verfolgt, die sie mit Fragen löcherten WIE Masrani Global nun weitergeführt werden sollte, oder WAS mit dem zerstörten Park und vorallem den darin befindlichen Tieren geschehen würde.   
Sie standen vor ihrem Appartement Haus, sie standen vor der Bürotür, sie standen im Foyer. Egal durch welche Tür sie hinaustrat, drückte man ihr ein Aufnahmegerät oder ein Mikrophon ins Gesicht.  
Sie bereute es jetzt schon sich nicht irgendwo versteckt zu haben, wie es ihr Verstand ihr die ganze Zeit einredete.   
Versteck Dich Claire! Bis alles vorbei ist. Geh irgendwo hin und komm nicht wieder zurück!  
Das konnte doch kein Mensch aushalten.  
“Ich denke, wir werden das Problem innerhalb der nächsten Wochen in den Griff bekommen…” informierte er sie steif, “ allerdings…suchen wir Owen Grady…”  
Erst jetzt hob Claire den Kopf. Sein Name brannte mit einem Mal wie ein Feuer in ihren Gedanken als er ihn ausgesprochen hatte.  
Der liegt wieder in meinem Bett..hoffe ich… Zumindest ist er dort wieder hingegangen, als ich gefahren bin.  
“... und?”, machte sie und irgendwie war es ihr unangenehm, dass die Menschen im Raum nun hören würden, dass Owen sich in ihrer Wohnung befand.   
Die Vorstellung, sie würden Schlüsse daraus ziehen war ihr unangenehm.   
Lieber wollte sie ihn dort heimlich horten wie der Drache seinen Schatz und wenn es nach ihr ginge würde er auch dort bleiben, ohne das es je jemand mitbekam.  
Dann sagte der ACU - Trooper: “...wir werden seinen Einsatz brauchen, denn es ist uns noch nicht gelungen den fehlenden Velociraptor zu finden…wir hoffen, seine Ortskenntnis und die Tatsache, dass das Produkt auf ihn geprägt ist wird uns von Nutzen sein.”  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf, “Hat das Produkt kein Ortungsimplantat?” die haben doch alle eins…. suchen sie das Ding damit ,und niemand den ich nicht dort haben will, muss zurück auf dieses beschissene Eiland.  
“Schon aber es sendet unbrauchbare Signale.” sagte nun der kleinere Trooper, “ Miss…” setzte er hinzu.  
Der Große sagte nun: “Gründe dafür können wir nur vermuten, jedenfalls wo finden wir Mr. Grady? Den Rest klären wir dann selbst mit ihm.”  
“Er ist doch gestern mit ihnen zusammengewesen, im Hotel ist er jedenfalls nicht.” sagte sein Kollege.  
Mit roten Kopf musste Claire feststellen, wie gut sie doch ihren Job machten, wer weiß was sie noch alles wussten.  
“Nein…”,sagte sie dann langsam,” würden sie das bitte mir überlassen…Ich werde ihn für sie anrufen, in Ordnung?” sie griff nach ihrem Telefon.


	4. 4. Bad Company

Als sie die Insel erreicht hatten, hatte sich das vertraute Gefühl, das Owen empfing, sofort mit etwas sehr seltsamen gemischt . Was es war, sah er allerdings erst, als sie den großen Platz vor dem Innovation Center erreicht hatten.   
Es war nicht das Chaos, die Zerstörung oder die Katastrophenstimmung die nach wie vor in der Luft war.   
Es war der Kadaver, der auf der Straße zwischen Center und Mosasaurusbecken lag.   
Das achzehn Meter große Tier war durchsiebt von Geschossen, es war wirklich ein grauenvoller Anblick.   
Erst als die ACU - Soldaten ihr Equipment aufbauten, wurde ihm bewusst, zu welcher Mission sie ihn herangezogen hatten.   
Sie zählten, die registrierten Tiere - um sie systematisch zu vernichten.   
"San Diego wird sich nicht wiederholen, und das Vertrauen in einen Themenpark dieser Art ist mehr als erschüttert...wir dürfen auch nicht zulassen, dass sich die Produkte auf die Nachbarinseln ausbreiten, dass hatten wir ebenfalls schon mal, man lernt ja aus seinen Fehlern...", hatte der befehlshabende Kommandant gesagt, als er Owens Blick eingefangen hatte.  
" Alle?....", war es über seine Lippen gekommen und er hoffte sein Entsetzen würde man ihm nicht anmerken.  
"Bisher haben wir alle gelisteten Tiere aufgespürt, bis auf den einen überlebenden Raptor und den T-Rex. Wir nehmen an durch den Kampf mit dem Hybriden hat das Ortungsimplantat etwas abbekommen..."

Das Dickicht wurde so unwegsam, dass der Trooper vor ihm seine Macheete zückte, um sich den Weg zu bahnen.   
Es nervte Owen, ständig von ihnen flankiert zu sein, doch sie hatten deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihn kaum allein herumlaufen lassen würden.   
Sein Ausdruck hatte wohl mehr als offensichtlich gezeigt , was er von der Mission hielt. Das Ganze war nichts weiter als ein Abschlachtungskomando, das schon so weit vorangekommen war, dass es sich nur noch um vereinzelte Tiere handelte, die NICHT direkt eingesperrt gewesen waren und aus der Luft dem Erdboden gleich gemacht werden konnten.  
So hatte Owen sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt.   
Jedoch wusste er, dass es wenig Möglichkeiten gab schnell eine Lösung herbei zu führen.  
Aber mein Gott könnten die nicht wenigstens mal überlegen? Es sind immerhin Lebewesen!

Es war ihm schleierhaft wie er Blue vor den Soldaten finden sollte.  
Für den ersten Moment würde er sie nicht loswerden, um auf eigene Faust loszugehen.  
Noch weniger hatte er eine Idee davon, was er tun sollte, wenn er sie gefunden HATTE um sie zu schützen.

Owen trat einen Schritt am Rande des Flussufers entlang und rutschte durch den Schlick mit der Spitze seines Stiefels ins seichte Wasser.   
Es war schwül und stickig, so war die Kühle des Wassers eher erfrischend als unangenehm.   
Der Morast schwappte durch die Schnürsenkel wieder heraus und dichtes Laubwerk von oben zwang die kleine Truppe nun ganz in das brackige Wasser.   
Der Trooper hieß Jordan, war höchstens zwanzig und machte das hier zu ersten Mal unter realen Bedingungen.   
Seinen Job als Second Lt.nahm er jedoch bitter ernst.   
Sein Vorgesetzter Dawson warf einen Blick auf das Touchpad.  
"Ziel in Sicht...."sagte er und Owen wusste, dass der letzte große Sauropode keine Chance hatte, als es von oben zielsicher krachte und er zu Boden fiel.  
" Rückzug.... Dieses Gebiet ist sicher...." kam ein Ruf von hinten und die Truppe bahnte sich den Weg zurück durch den unwegsamen Dschungel zum Basislager in der Nähe des Innovation Center.  
Sicher pah... als wenn diese Tiere je eine Bedrohung gewesen wären. Prähistorische Kühe... nichts weiter...

Mit einem Lageplan der Insel kam Jordan zu Owen, der am Rand des Mosasaurusbecken saß und düster ins Wasser starrte.   
Er kannte jede einzelne Strebe, wusste wo die Schweißnähte saßen und die einzelnen Nieten, es waren unzählige Tauchgänge gewesen, um die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.   
Ein sicheres Becken für einen stinkenden Kadaver, der gerade in Teilen abtransportiert wurde.   
Es war einfach widerlich.   
Ihm war nicht so ganz klar wozu sie ihn wirklich hier brauchten.   
An der Ortskenntnis konnte es wohl kaum liegen. Dazu nutzten sie ihre Technik.  
"Grady.... ", sagte Jordan und hielt ihm den Plan vor das Gesicht," der überlebende Raptor, in welchem Gebiet könnte der sich aufhalten? " sagte er und fuchtelte mit dem Papier unbeholfen herum.  
Wenn seine Mine vorhin nicht schon düster genug war, dann war sie jetzt annähernd schwarz.  
Owen zuckte die Schultern.  
"Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer...", antwortete er ehrlich.   
Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft ich würde es dir erzählen?  
Jordan breitete den Plan auf dem Beckenrand aus.   
Ein leichter Wind schlug ihnen immer wieder die obere Hälfte der Karte um.  
Jordan kämpfte regelrecht damit und Owen sah ihm eine Weile amüsiert zu.  
Schließlich nahm er ein handgroßes Trümmerteil das neben dem Becken auf dem Boden lag und legte es wie den Stein der Weisen auf das widerspenstige Papier.  
Du kriegst alles hin, aber ein Windstoß der einfach nicht gehorchen will, der war in deinem Konzept wohl nicht vorgesehen.  
Er grinste ihn triumphierend an.  
Jordan grummelte in sich hinein. Dann kreiste er mit seinem Finger ein Gebiet ein.   
"Hier haben wir ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, vom Hubschrauber aus, er ist durch das Gallimimustal und dann in die Berge, bevor wir etwas unternehmen konnten..." erklärte er und blickte wieder zu Owen hoch, der nicht im geringsten einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatte, sondern seinen Blick in die Ferne richtete, als erwartete e auf dem glatten Wasser etwas zu sehen.  
"Grady?!"  
"Hm? Was?", mache er abwesend und wendete sich erst jetzt wieder zu ihm.   
Er wollte mehr als deutlich machen, dass er ihm nicht eine Spur zuhören würde.   
Es konnte doch nicht deren Ernst sein, dass sie ihn dazu benutzen wollten, um Blue zu finden, damit sie das gleiche Schicksal ereilte wie alle anderen?  
"Das Gebiet...", fing Jordan wieder an, doch Owen unterbrach ihn :" Ja... ein schönes Gebiet..."  
Du schlaues Mädchen, hast dir die Ecke ausgesucht, die am meisten Futter bietet. Hoffentlich bist du schlau genug um dich zu verstecken.  
"Grady," machte Jordan nun vorwurfsvoll, "hören sie mir überhaupt zu? Man hat sie ausgewählt, damit sie diese Mission unterstützen, als Experte. Da hätte ich ein wenig mehr Entgegenkommen erwartet." warf er ihm vor.  
Owen drehte sich nun vom Becken weg und wendete sich ihm zu.  
"Haben sie den Tyrannosaurus schon gesehen?" fragte er, ohne auf ihn einzugehen.  
"Er war im gleichen Tal... aber sein Implantat scheint genauso beschädigt. Jedes der Tiere, das hier auf dem Platz im Kampf verwickelt war, war nicht mehr über sein Implantat zu orten..."  
"Wahrscheinlich hat der T -Rex sich um ihr Problem bekümmert. Schon vergessen? König der Saurier..."  
Er wies mit dem Finger auf den lädierten Eingang zum T - Rex Kingdom.  
Jordan seufzte und schob sich sein Army -Cap zurück, "Wir haben hierfür keinerlei Anhaltspunkte...wenn sie nicht bereit sein sollten etwas mehr Kooperation zu zeigen, sehe ich mich gezwungen andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen..."  
Owen hob spöttisch die Brauen, "So?" das wurde ja immer schöner, drohte der Kerl ihm etwa? Er bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Lächeln, der Kerl war ihm nicht nur größenmäßig unterlegen.  
"Sie vergessen, dass sie nach wie vor unseren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten haben, sie sind...."  
"Was denn?!" meinte Owen scharf und hob nun das erste Mal seit sie diese Unterhaltung begonnen hatten die Stimme, " was bin ich denn?!"  
"Ein ...der...ich meine... die Firma...", stammelte Jordan und und ein gewisses Maß an Einschüchterung konnte er nicht verbergen.  
"Die Firma...", meinte er verachtend und trat nun sehr nahe an ihn heran, " ...kann mich mal!" Jordan schnappte hörbar nach Luft, "Ich kündige! Ich werde jetzt zu meinem Bungalow fahren, und mir da meine Sachen holen und dann werden sie mich hier nicht mehr wieder sehen. Finden sie was und wen sie wollen. Aber ohne mich!" endete er entschlossen.  
Damit wandte er sich von ihm ab und stapfte wütend zur behelfsmäßigen Baracke die sie neben dem Innovation Center errichtet hatten und zerrte seinen Rucksack aus dem Vorzelt.  
Dann überquerte er den Platz und ging zu einem der Jurassic World Jeeps, von denen er wusste, dass die Schlüssel immer steckten, warf das Gepäck hinein und startete den Motor.  
Im Rückspiegel sah er das ganze Camp aufgeregt durcheinander laufen, dann bog er um die vertraute Kurve und in den Dschungel ein.

"Wir müssen ihm folgen...", meinte Jordan, schließlich "der bringt es fertig und sabotiert die ganze Mission..."  
Dawson, der auf dem Platz für Ruhe gesorgt hatte schien jedoch guter Dinge, "Lassen sie nur. Wenn es diese mindestens zwei freilaufenden Carnivoren da draußen noch gibt, erledigen sie den Rest, glauben sie mir. Dann haben wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass es nicht gut ist ihn dabei zu haben und wer hatte Recht?", meinte er selbstgefällig.  
"Sie Sir...", sagte Jordan lobheischend.  
"Richtig! Ich habe genug Unterlagen von Victor über Grady erhalten, er ist aufsässig und vertritt in keinster Weise Firmeninteressen, oder zeigte sich kooperativ. Das konnte ich herauslesen."  
"Aber er hat die Raptoren im Griff gehabt..." warf Jordan ein.  
"Naja... mehr oder weniger...", sagte er abschätzig, "sie haben gesehen, dass sie sich gegen ihn gerichtet haben, als der Hybrid aufgetaucht ist..."  
"Weil die Kommu...", fing Jordan an doch Dawson unterbrach ihn: "Ach hören sie auf damit Jordan... Wir haben nichts weiter zu tun, als uns darum zu kümmern, dass dies wieder die saubere kleine Insel wird bevor Hammond sie in den Neunzigern in diesen Zirkus verwandelt hat. Der Rest interessiert mich nicht. Ich bin ein Soldat und kein Zoowärter! Ich bin froh wenn der Spuk ein Ende hat." energisch faltete er den Plan, den Jordan auf der Mauer ausgelegt hatte zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Uniformjacke, der kleine Findling den Owen darauf gelegt hatte kullerte mit einem dumpfen Plums ins Wasser des Mosasaurusbeckens.  
"Aber Grady ist auch ein..." begann Jordan erneut und wurde abermals unterbrochen :"Im Moment ist er nichts weiter, als eine flüchtende Person auf einem unsicheren Gebiet. Sie wissen selbst, dass da alles Mögliche passieren kann..."  
Jordan runzelte die Stirn, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Leutnant tatsächlich richtig verstanden hatte, "...ehmmm Sir?"  
"Wenn uns diese Echsen die Arbeit nicht abnehmen, lassen wir ihn halt verhaften, oder er gerät eben zwischen die Fronten, dass ist mir egal Jordan! Hauptsache er ist mir nicht mehr im Weg!", jetzt ließ er keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm völlig egal war, was mit Owen passieren würde," würde Vic noch leben, wäre ihm das eine Genugtuung und jetzt machen sie sich an die Arbeit."

Auf dem ganzen Weg hatte Owen nicht einen einzigen Dinosaurier gesehen, entweder hatten die Tiere sich zu weit in der Dickung des Waldes versteckt, weil sie begriffen hatten, dass es ihnen an den Kragen ging, oder sie waren bereits schon eliminiert. Er stieg die Treppe zu seinem Bungalow hoch und zerrte den Schlüssel aus der Tasche.   
Es war das Einzige was er geistesgegenwärtig mitgenommen hatte, als der große Aufruhr im Park, auf der Suche nach dem Indominus Rex, begann.   
Er wusste nicht wann davor er diese Tür jemals tatsächlich mit einem Schlüssel verschlossen hatte, doch er war froh es getan zu haben.  
Er ging hinein und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.  
Bevor er sich Gedanken dazu machen konnte, wie er vorgehen sollte, führte ihn sein Weg zum Durchgang seines Schuppens, um den Repertierer zu holen, den er dort aufbewahrte.  
Er steckte sich Munition ein, lud vorsichtshalber die Waffe und stellte sie anschließend behutsam neben die Eingangstür.  
Dann stand er ziemlich unschlüssig in seinem ehemaligen zu Hause.   
Sämtlicher Strom war ausgeschaltet, oder hatte aus irgendeinem Grund keine Verbindung mehr zur Photovoltaikanlage weshalb er es nicht wagte den tropfenden Kühlschrank zu öffnen, unter dem sich eine Pfütze gebildet hatte, die langsam unter die Schränke kroch und den Holzfußboden aufweichte.  
Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und begann Dinge in Kisten und Taschen zu werfen, von denen er dachte, er würde sie brauchen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie er sie von der Insel schaffen sollte.   
Genauso ging er in den anderen Räumen und Bereichen vor, bis er schließlich überall einen überschaubaren Haufen Gepäck stehen hatte und dann doch nicht weiter wusste.  
Er ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und starrte unschlüssig aus dem Fenster.   
Owen überlegte, ob hier tatsächlich ein Dinosaurier vorbeikommen würde, jetzt wo alles im Chaos versank und wenn ja, welcher es als erstes schaffen würde.  
Es wäre sicher nicht wirklich witzig dem T - Rex zu begnen mit nichts als einem 8×57 IS Repertierer in der Hand, doch eine andere Waffe hatte er nunmal nicht zur Verfügung.  
Entschlossen stand er wieder auf.   
Das hier war nicht mehr sein zu Hause, redete e sich ein.   
Auch wenn er es noch so sehr geliebt hatte hier zu leben, mit dem was sich um ihn herum befand, blieb ihm nun keine andere Wahl als aufzugeben.  
Dann sicherte er das Gewehr, hängte es sich über die Schulter und ging nach draußen.

Gerade als er vor der Tür stand und erneut seinen Schlüssel zückte, um abzuschließen, klingelte in seiner Hosentasche das Handy, das Claire ihm zugesteckt hatte, bevor er abgefahren war.  
Mit tränenunterlaufenen Augen hatte sie es ihm gereicht und sich von ihm mit einem salzig schmeckenden Kuss verabschiedet und den Worten: " Ich will das du wiederkommst..."  
"Was denn sonst..?", hatte er gemurmelt.  
Doch in Anbetracht seiner momentanen Situation schien diese Frage durchaus berechtigt.  
CLAIRE stand auf dem Display, als er darüber wischte um ranzugehen.  
"Ich bins..." kam es mit einem sonderbar dünnen Stimmchen aus dem Aparat.  
"Ich weiß...", sage er und ein Lächeln überflog sein Gesicht, sie klang so schrecklich besorgt und er stellte sich vor, wie sie dabei wohl aussehen würde.  
"Wie geht es vorran?", fragte sie und Owen konnte hören, dass sie mehrmals schlucken musste.  
"Eh....", machte er und suchte nach einer Antwort, "gut....?" es klang mehr nach einer Frage als einer Antwort.  
"Es tut mir so leid, ich kann mir vorstellen was du durchmachen musst."  
Im ersten Moment wusste er garnicht worauf sie hinaus wollte, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie scheinbar inzwischen genau wusste, was Sinn dieser Unternehmung war.  
"Ja ...", meinte er nach einigem Zögern.   
Er konnte ihr schlecht sagen, dass er mittlerweile ganz andere Probleme hatte.  
"Ich weiß wieviel dir das bedeutet hat, aber Owen es ist wirklich zum Besten von Allen...", startete sie einen Erklärungversuch.  
"Hmmm..", machte er.  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst, wenn du wiederkommst haben wir Ruhe dazu, ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass es mir sehr leid tut.", sagte sie dann und klang sehr bitter.


	5. 5.Mitbringsel

Nachdem Claire aufgelegt hatte, ließ sie für einen Moment ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie glaubte sowieso noch niemals in ihrem Leben soviel geheult zu haben, wie in den letzten Tagen.  
Das überaus wortkarge Telefonat mit Owen zehrte mehr denn je an ihrem ohnehin schon dünnen Nervenkostüm.   
Zu wissen, das er auf Nublar war, um ein Teil der Mission zu sein, welche die Produkte eliminiert, ließ sie fast verrückt werden vor Mitleid und Sorge um ihn.  
Ein Gefühl, dessen sie sich immer verwehrt hatte, doch seit dieser Mensch in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war, war ihr ganzes geordnetes Leben Stück für Stück so dermaßen aus den Fugen geraten, dass sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, DAVOR überhaupt eines gehabt zu haben.  
Sie musste ihrer eigenen Erschöpfung nachgeben, nachdem sie am Mittag eine Pressekonferenz abgegeben hatte, um die Vorgehensweise auf Nublar zu erklären und war in ihr Appartement gefahren.

Im Fernsehen gab es nur ein Thema: Die Sicherheit im Katastrophenpark: Jurassic World.  
Ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf bohrte sich auch der Gedanke daran, dass sämtliches Material in der Nacht aus dem Labor verschwunden war, durch ihre Hirnwindungen und sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wohin, oder wofür.  
Natürlich wusste bisher niemand davon, außer denen die das Material natürlich entwendet hatten und den zu diesem Zeitpunkt Anwesenden im Labor.   
Davon waren zwei Personen Kids und von den restlichen Erwachsenen einer zu Velociraptorfutter geworden ( zumindest teilweise...Claire drehte sich der Magen um, wenn sie nur daran dachte) naja und sie und Owen.   
Sie hoffte inständig diese Tatsache irgendwie übergehen zu können.  
Es war, als sei sie in einem niemals enden wollenden Altraum gefangen.   
Sie wusste, dass sie all das besser verkraften würde, wenn sich nicht in das ganze Desaster auch noch mit einmischte, dass nun ein Teil ihres Herzens in der Person eines ganz bestimmten Raptortrainers auf der Insel herumlief.  
Es fühlte sich so an, als habe es seit ihrer ersten Begegnung ewig in ihr geschlummert um nun, nachdem all das passiert war, aus ihr herauszubrechen wie ein unaufhaltbares Virus.  
Am liebsten wäre sie von alledem davon gelaufen.

Claire war froh, dass nach der fast schlaflosen Nacht endlich der Morgen sein dämmriges Licht in ihr Schlafzimmer schickte.   
Sie hatte sich in ihrem Bett hin und hergewälzt, mal auf die Bettseite auf der sie zuletzt geschlafen hatte, dann wieder auf die Seite auf der Owen gelegen hatte.   
Doch wenn sie den Kopf in das Kissen drückte, tat sein Geruch so unendlich weh, so dass sie wieder zurückglitt auf die andere Seite des Bettes in der Hoffnung Ruhe zu finden.  
Auch wenn Chaos in ihrem Kopf, und sie nach all den Erlebnissen total durch den Wind war, so glaubte sie doch, sich noch niemals zuvor so sicher gefühlt zu haben, als in der letzten Nacht in seinen schützenden Armen.   
Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je eine Nacht davor so ruhig und gut geschlafen zu haben.  
Clarie schaute den Sonnenstrahlen zu, die über den Steinfußboden krochen und versuchte in den Linien Bilder zu erkennen, während die Sonne immer höher stieg.  
Wenn es die zweite Fliesenfuge erreicht hat, stehe ich auf...  
..die dritte....  
...die...  
Das Haustelefon klingelte.  
Claire tastete ohne hinzusehen nach dem Hörer auf ihrem Nachttisch und hob ab.  
"Ja?", meinte sie müde.  
"Hier ist Carlos Mrs. Dearing, ihre Schwester ist hier...soll ich ihr sagen, dass es zu früh ist..?."  
Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht: "... Nein ..schicken sie sie hoch..."

Wenig später stand ihre Schwester vor der Tür, ihr Gesicht wirkte längst nicht mehr so grau wie an dem Tag, in der Reedereihalle.  
Sie drückte Claire vorsichtig an sich.  
"Wie geht es dir?", meinte sie und klang ganz so, wie sich große Schwestern anhören mussten und reichte ihr einen Starbucks Kaffeebecher.  
Sie streichelte ihr vorsichtig das Gesicht, "ich habe die Presse Konferenz gesehen, du hast dich tapfer geschlagen. Mom lässt dich grüßen, sie wartet bist du dich meldest, sie möchte dir nicht im Weg sein. Aber sie macht sich sehr große Sorgen," teilte sie ihr die Infos mit und trat ein.  
Seit ich weiß wie sicher und ruhig man Nachts schlafen kann, geht es mir heute so beschissen wie noch niemals in meinem Leben.  
"Es geht..." log sie und nippte an dem Kaffee.  
Karen setzte sich auf einen der Lederstühle am Esstisch und stellte eine kleine Papiertüte auf den Tisch.  
"Wir werden abreisen Claire", sagte sie und es fiel ihr schwer, sie zurück zu lassen, "Bitte komm nach sobald du kannst... ihr... ich meine...Owen ist...." , sie sah sich suchend um.  
"Er ist nicht hier..", meinte Claire und versuchte nicht allzu verbittert zu klingen, aber allein das auszuprechen fühlte sich an, als würde man ihr bei vollem Bewusstesein das Herz herausreißen.  
"..Nein?", machte Karen verwundert.  
"Er ist zurück nach Nublar..." die Worte fühlten sich an, als wäre es Säure in ihrem Mund.  
Karens Augen weiteten sich, " Wieso das denn!?"  
"Er wurde vom ACU dazu verdonnert, die räumen da auf."  
Jetzt schlug Karen sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, um sie gleich darauf wieder herunter zu nehmen: "Das erzähle ich Gray besser nicht, ich habe ihn kaum dazu bekommen im Hotel zu bleiben. Er wollte unbedingt mit herkommen, wegen ihm, ich konnte Gray auf ein anderes Mal vertrösten... " jetzt machte sie die Papiertüte auf," er hat nämlich ein Geschenk für Owen eingepackt, zu Weihnachten." sie lächelte mit dem Stolz einer Mutter und legte ein unbeholfen verpacktes, kleines, buntes Päckchen auf den Tisch.   
Es klebte ein Zettel darauf, auf dem in Grays krakeliger Handschrift geschrieben stand :   
Owen! Nicht vor dem 25. Dezember öffnen !! Gray! -   
Claire nahm das Päckchen in die Hand und drehte sich von ihr weg, um es auf die Küchentheke zu legen und zu verbergen, dass sie schon wieder Heulen musste ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können.  
Augenblicklich spürte sie die Hand ihrer Schwester auf ihrem Rücken, die sie sanft zu sich herumdrehte und sie in den Arm nahm.  
"Hey... schhh.. ich weiß, dass ist alles schwer für dich, aber es geht vorbei. Die Jungs nehmen es dir nicht übel...falls dich das schonmal beruhigt..."  
Clarie schluckte den Kloß hinunter und es kam einfach über ihre Lippen, ohne das sie es verhindern konnte ."...ich habe solche Angst, dass er nicht wieder zurückkommt...Karen..."  
Karen strich ihr sanft über das von der Nacht zerzauste Haar.  
"Wer hätte das gedacht von dir...", Karen konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, "es wird schon gut gehen..."  
Claire schaffte es nichteinmal sauer auf sie zu sein, weil sie ja nicht die Spur einer Ahnung von dem hatte, was da vor sich ging, und sie wollte es ihr lieber nicht erzählen.   
Du hast keine Ahnung was mit mir passiert ist! Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wie ich selbst. Es fühlt sich schrecklich an! Da bin ich lieber mit mir allein, damit kann ich wenigstens umgehen..

Owen hatte das Gebiet um seinen Trailer weiträumig abgeschritten, ohne irgendetwas von einem Tier zu entdecken.  
Als die Nacht hereinbrach, hatte er mehrfach die Schläge der Geschosse gehört, scheinbar waren sie mittleweile am anderen Ende der Insel mit dem Fortkommen ihrer Mission beschäftigt.  
Schließlich hatte er sich doch, um die Nacht herumzukriegen, in den Trailer zurück gezogen, was ihm sichererer vorkam, als auf dem Sitz des Jeeps.

Den Repertierer und eine Gaslaterne neben sich, hatte er die Nacht in einem Stand by Schlaf verbracht, um auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch aus dem Dschungel zu hören.  
Jedoch waren es nur die vertrauten Geräusche die immer da waren.   
Lediglich das tiefe Singen der Sauropoden, das Nachts oft herübergeweht kam, fehlte.  
Eben diese vertrauten Geräusche hatten ihn gegen Morgen doch tief einschlafen lassen, was ihn umso erschrockener aus dem Schlaf hochfahren ließ, als er erwachte.  
Waren da nicht Geräusche gewesen?  
Sein erster Handgriff ging zum Gewehr und er versuchte kein Geräusch zu machen, als er sich leise zu einem der Fenster schlich, um nachzusehen.  
Er konnte nichts entdecken.  
Also machte er sich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür, öffnete sie zaghaft und erst als er sich sicher war diese gefahrlos ganz öffnen zu können, ließ er sie aufschwingen.

Ein Bild der Verwüstung das Seinesgleichen suchte, bot sich ihm dar.  
Draußen stand kein Stein mehr auf dem Anderen.  
Nahezu jeder Gegenstand war irgendwie umgeworfen worden, der feuchte Boden war aufgewühlt, als wäre eine Horde Wildschweine am Werk gewesen.  
Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt hinaus, nicht ohne die Waffe im Anschlag zu behalten und sie leise durchzuladen.   
Er ging noch einen Schritt vorwärts und zuckte zurück, als sein Fuß etwas Weiches berührte.  
Owen blickte nach unten und sah dann worauf sein Fuß stand:  
Es war das kräftige Bein eines Gallimimus, fein säuberlich wie eine Truthahnkeule mit einem Rasiermesser vom Rumpf getrennt.  
Er wagte es kaum zu Glauben, woher diese besondere Handschrift rührte.  
Ungläubig blickte er auf und suchte das Gebiet mit den Augen ab.  
Er konnte nichts entdecken und so stieß er einen seiner Pfiffe aus, in der Hoffnung er würde eine Antwort bekommen.  
Einmal.  
Zweimal.  
Dann vernahm er das leise Schnorren aus dem Dickicht, welches er nur allzugut kannte.


	6. 6. Blue

Die Orientierungslossigkeit mit der er sie fortgeschickt hatte, ließ ihre Sinne für einen Moment verschwimmen.  
Was hatte er gesagt? Nicht diese! Geh weg!  
Warum tat er das?   
Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum er sie nach allem was sie für ihn und die merkwürdigen anderen Raptoren getan hatte fortschickte, die ihm aus einem unerklärlichen Grund so wichtig waren.  
Umso enttäuschter war sie gewesen, als sie zurückkehrte, und er nicht mehr dort war.  
Er war einfach weg!   
Er hatte ihr immer gesagt was zu tun war.   
War es wegen dem großen Alphaweibchen, dem sie sich kurz angeschlossen hatten?  
Aber er hatte doch gesehen, dass sie reumütig zu ihm zurückgekehrt war.   
Es hatte immer nur einen wirklichen Alpha gegeben.   
Das große Weibchen war nur soviel einfacher zu verstehen gewesen. Ihre Sprache war so leicht verständlich, so klar und deutlich, ihre Stimme war allerdings hart und erbarmungslos wie ihre Befehle!   
Jetzt bewegt euch! Schafft sie endlich aus dem Weg!  
Sie klang nicht so weich wie die von Alpha. Seine Stimme war sanft und leicht wie Wind in den Bäumen, oder Rascheln im Gras, das leise flüsterte.   
Doch die Erinnerung, hatte sie zu ihm zurückkehren lassen - daran, wie er bei ihr gewesen war, als sie fast gestorben wäre.   
Sein Flüstern, das nach ihr rief, als sie lieber hatte gehen wollen.   
Der Weg wäre einfach gewesen, doch sie hatte sich um Seinetwillen zurückgekämpft.   
Dem Singen seiner Stimme entgegen und der Vertrautheit seines Geruchs.   
Es war ihr zu Hause.

Jetzt war er nicht mehr da.   
Niemand war mehr da.   
Delta nicht, nicht Charlie oder Echo.   
Sie konnte ihren Geruch noch wittern.   
Doch er war vermischt mit Tod.   
Sie hasste den Geruch von Tod.   
Erstens schmeckte er nicht und zweitens war er gemischt mit Angst - eine unappetitliche Kombination.  
Es lag soviel Angstgeruch in der Luft, dass sie entschied, besser ein Versteck zu suchen, bis er kam und sie zurückbringen würde.   
Zum Nest - Nach Hause.

Sie hatte gewartet bis die Sonne zurückkam, und der Hunger sie quälte.  
Verloren war sie hinunter ins Tal gelaufen, einen Gallimimus würde sie mit Sicherheit allein erwischen.   
Die waren dumm.  
Zuerst hatte Blue auf der Anhöhe gewartet, bis die Große satt war.   
Sie war sich nicht sicher wie lange der stille Packt zwischen ihnen halten würde, den sie getroffen hatten, als sie zurück in den Dschungel gelaufen war.   
Doch bis jetzt hielt es. Auch wenn ihr Geruchssinn ihr ständig sagte: es würde nicht von Dauer sein.

Auf verlorenem Posten zu Jagen war auch bei einem dummen Gallimimus nicht einfach, es hatte jedoch gereicht, um das schwächste Tier der Gruppe zu erlegen und den Hunger zu stillen.  
Noch während des Fressens, hatte sich in ihre feine Nase etwas anderes gemischt.   
Angst!   
Die Angst eines anderen Raptors.   
Der Geruch war jedoch zu schwach, um ihn sofort zu lokalisieren.  
Angst wird bitter je näher man ihr kommt.   
Sie tut weh im Kopf und drückt alles zusammen.  
Doch der unwiderstehliche Geruch nach etwas Vertrautem ließ Blue weiter vorwärts gehen, in die Nähe des Ortes, an dem sie die Große in der Nacht fortgeschickt hatte.  
Ihre Nase führte sie weiter an den Rad des Dschungels und durch dichtes Blattwerk.  
Leise war die Stimme die sie rief.   
Sonderbar und kaum zu verstehen. Der bittere Geruch der Angst wurde immer strenger.  
Bis sie schließlich angekommen war.  
Delta!  
Die Schwester lag im Dickicht hinter einem Baumstamm und hob den Kopf, als Blue näherkam.  
Leise fand Blue beruhigende Worte.   
Raptorworte, die ihr sagten sie sollte aufstehen und keine Angst mehr haben.  
Je näher sie kam, um so schwächer wurde der ängstliche Geruch.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Delta sich aufgerichtet hatte.   
Sie verstand nicht was mit ihrem rechten Bein los war. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht gehorchen und knickte immer wieder ein. Der Schmerz brannte wie Feuer und die Knochen darin rieben aufeinander. Sofort kam der Angstgeruch zurück.  
Bis hierher hatte sie sich geschleppt nachdem der Platz sich geleert hatte und sie aufgewacht war, aufgewacht mit sinnesumnebelnden Schmerz und Hunger - unfähig sich zu rühren, doch der Hunger war schlimmer. Er hatte sie vorwärtskraucheln lassen, bis hierher.  
Aus der Wunde am Rücken die die Zähne der großen Alpha hinterlassen hatten, nachdem ihre übrige Raptorbande die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich gegen sie zu richten, sickerte Blut.   
Tiefe Krallenspuren waren in ihr Fleisch gerissen.   
Du musst hier weg Schwester es ist so gefährlich hier.   
Über ihre Köpfe hinweg sauste diese merkwürdige Flugechse. Sie spuckte Feuer und kleine todbringende Kugeln. Die mehr als nur verbrannte Erde zurück ließen.   
Du musst es schaffen, ein Stück.... Lass mich nicht allein!   
Delta knickte immer wieder ein, bei jedem Schritt den sie tat, gab sie einen schwachen Schmerzensschrei von sich.   
Doch Blue blieb dicht an ihrer Seite. Immer tiefer gruben sie sich in das Dickicht des Dschungels, weg von knallenden Kugeln und dem Feuervogel. Bis sie einen Ort gefunden hatte, am dem sie Delta sicher zurück lassen konnte.   
Hier war der Geruch freundlich. Es roch nach Erde und Alpha.   
Hier war es gut.

Als der Feuervogel über ihre Köpfe nach Norden flog, und sich der beißende Dampf von Rauch und verbrannten Dinosaurierfleisch verzogen hatte, vernahm sie es zum ersten Mal wieder, seit alles aus den Fugen geraten war: Alphaflüstern.   
Es war keine Raptorsprache aber eindeutig SEINE Stimme!   
Blue hob den Kopf in den Wind und witterte, es war auch sein Geruch!   
Zwar nicht so wie sie es gewöhnt war, er war leicht überdeckt von dem der anderen Raptoren, die er beschützt hatte. Sie mussten ihm wirklich viel bedeuten, aber eindeutig: Er war es!   
Jetzt wird alles gut.

Der andere Geruch von Tod der in der Luft lag, ließ sie jedoch vorsichtig sein.   
Wenn nun der Feuervogel zurück kam...? Wusste Alpha überhaupt in welcher Gefahr er sich befand?   
In sicherem Abstand, die geschwächte Schwester versteckt, war sie seiner Witterung den ganzen Tag gefolgt, und diese hatte noch nie so häufig wie, heute den Geschmack geändert:  
ANGST   
WUT  
TRAUER  
HOFFNUNG   
HUNGER   
ERSCHÖPFUNG   
RATLOSIGKEIT   
Die meiste Zeit war er wütend gewesen.   
Auch als er die anderen Raptoren verlassen hatte, hatte er so glühend heiße Wut in sich gehabt, dass es sich für Blue anfühlte, als spüre sie diese am eigenen Leib.

Sie war ihm bis zu der Stelle in der Bucht gefolgt, in der dieser Kasten stand, den er scheinbar bewohnte.   
Eine äußerst merkwürdige Art - Nest -   
Während weiter im Norden die Verwüstung voran Schritt, schien Alpha etwas anderes vor zu haben.   
Wahrscheinlich war er auf der Suche nach etwas zu Fressen.   
Denn er trug den Killer bei sich und sie konnte sein Magenknurren bis in den Dschungel vernehmen.

Offenbar war seine Jagt nicht erfolgreich gewesen.   
Armer Alpha, hungrig war er zu seinem wirklich, wirklich merkwürdigen Nest zurückgekehrt und es hatte ziemlich lange gedauert bis sich sein Herzschlag verlangsamte, und ihr verriet, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Blue war ein gutes Beta - Tier. Sie trennte erneut einen Gallimimus von der Herde und trieb ihn vom Tal bis zur Bucht.   
Das blöde Vieh wehrte sich mit aller Kraft und entwischte ihr mehrere Male, bis es endlich vor Erschöpfung ins Straucheln geriet und Blue die Chance nutzte, um ihm die zeternde Kehle zu durchtrennen.   
Endlich war Ruhe!   
Sie gönnte sich ihr Stück, und brachte Eines zu Alphas Nest - er würde noch mehr Hunger haben wenn er wieder heraus kam, den Rest schleifte sie zu Delta, die sich gierig darüber her machte.

Als sie die Tür klappen hörte, sauste sie zurück. Er würde wissen was mit der Schwester los war.   
Sie musste es ihm nur klar machen.   
Jetzt würde alles gut.

Sein unwiderstehlicher Pfeifton lockte sie aus ihrer letzten Tarnung im Dickicht.   
Sachte trat sie auf das Gras, das aufgewühlt war, von der Jagt nach dem widerspenstigen Gallimimus.   
Gut, er hat immerhin seinen Anteil der Beute gefunden.   
Sie suchte den beruhigenden Blick seiner sanften Augen und hoffte seine ebensolche Stimme würde sich endlich wieder an sie richten, doch vorerst tauschten sie nur stumme Blicke.   
Ich habe dich gesucht... sagte er ohne Raptorworte zu benutzen.   
Mensch Blue... Wie kriege ich dich bloß hier weg.... Wenn du wüsstest wie kompliziert das alles ist....   
Er klang irgendwie besorgt.   
Unsicher wich sie einen Schritt zurück, was hatte diese Haltung zu bedeuten?   
Er streckte sie Hand nach ihr aus während er jetzt flüsternde Raptorworte benutzte.   
Sssh ich werd mir was einfallen lassen, du musst aufpassen.. Hörst du? Blue.... Braves Mädchen...   
Das war genug, es war jetzt wichtig das er wusste, dass die Schwester lebte.   
Ein Schnaufen und ein grollender Ton, formte sich in ihrer Kehle und er nahm die Hand herunter.   
Sie blickte ins Dickicht wo sie Delta zurückgelassen hatte, dann wieder zu ihm. In der Hoffnung, dass er sie verstand, machte sie weitere Vorwärtsschritte ins Unterholz und warf ihm einen Warnlaut entgegen :Komm schon! Ist es nötig, dass ich dich beißen musst, damit du mich verstehst!?


	7. 7. Anamikas Wunsch

Owen konnte kaum glauben was er sah, als sie ihren grau - blauen Kopf aus dem Dickicht streckte.   
Er nahm das Gewehr langsam herunter.  
Sie sah in so durchdringend an und er starrte eine ganze Weile zurück, bis er es endlich schaffte den Mund zu öffnen, um etwas zu sagen: "Ich habe dich gesucht. Mensch Blue... Wie kriege ich dich bloß hier weg.... Wenn du wüsstest wie kompliziert das alles ist...."  
Er streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und flüsterte beruhigend : " Sssh, ich werd' mir was einfallen lassen, du musst aufpassen..hörst du? Blue...braves Mädchen.."  
Blue senkte kurz den Kopf, gab einen warnenden Laut von sich und wendete den Blick dann unruhig ins Dickicht, aus dem sie gekommen war. Sie tat ein paar Schritte, um dann inne zu halten und wieder seinen Blick zu suchen.  
Sie öffnete das Maul und ließ einen fauchenden Laut ertönen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund machte Owen tatsächlich ein paar Schritte hinter ihr her, als sie mehr im Dickicht verschwand, um ihr zu folgen. Einem Raptor ins Unterholz folgen ist eine Super Idee Owen! Hast du noch mehr davon? Doch irgendwie lag nichts bedrohliches in der Luft.   
Er beobachtete sie genau, sie war nicht in Abwehrhaltung.   
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt auch weniger ihm, es musste etwas anderes sein.  
Was ihn dazu veranlasste, die mögliche Bedrohung durch den Repertierer für seine Raptordame sofort auszuschalten , indem er die Waffe wieder sicherte und sich über die Schulter hängte.

Je dichter die Schlingpflanzen und Sträucher wurden, umso dämlicher kam ihm seine Idee vor.  
Wenn sie doch nur Hunger hatte? Vielleicht suchte sie bloß einen geeigneten Platz, um ungestört zu sein?  
Was hast du nur für Gedankengänge? Sie war loyal bis zum Ende, dass hätte sie auch früher erledigen können... du kennst sie doch!  
"Ich hoffe mal das mein Vertrauen in dich nicht darin endet, dass du mich als Frühstückshappen verputzt. Ich glaube, dann habe ich Claire einiges zu beichten.", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er einen Büschel Lianen beiseite schob, um festzustellen, dass es sinnlos war, weil ihm die Nächsten bereits feucht und mit rauen Blattkanten ins Gesicht wischten.

Sie blieb so unvermittelt stehen, dass er um ein Haar in sie hineingelaufen wäre.   
Doch Blue machte das typische Geräusch, das Raptoren machten, wenn sie einander begrüßten und welches ihm die Knie weich werden ließ.  
Wen oder WAS begrüßt sie denn da?  
"Ok Blue... ehm... wer ist dein Freund, ich hoffe er ist kleiner als du, he?..", meinte er hilflos, " hey! Ich rede mit dir!",fuhr er dann strenger fort, in Erwartung, dass er endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekam, um sie zu bannen.   
Blue wendete sich mit gesenktem Kopf ins Blattwerk und als er die Stimme hob, drehte sie sich endlich zu ihm um.  
Ihre funkelnden Augen fixierten seinen Blick und aus ihrer Kehle kam ein beruhigender schnorrender Laut.  
"Ok...sehr gut....",raunte er zurück, "... das ist wunderbar...Blue..." beschwörend formte er die Worte, die er immer benutzt hatte, um mit ihnen zu kommunizieren.   
Es fiel ihm mit einem Mal so leicht wie noch nie, in freier Wildbahn, ohne Gatter, Zäune oder Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.  
Ohne das ständige Gefühl im Nacken beobachtet zu werden; und das obwohl die Situation alles andere als entspannt war.   
Er wunderte sich selbst darüber. Doch weiter Grübeln konnte er nicht, als er das Geräusch des anderen Raptors vernahm, dem Blues Begrüßung galt.

Owen traute seinen Augen kaum, als er das zusammengesackte Häuflein Elend auf dem Waldboden als "Delta!", erkannte, "Oh Mann, was haben sie dir nur angetan..?" meinte er bedrückt und trat vorsichtig noch ein Stück näher.   
Das es zu nah war, machte sie unmissverständlich mit einem Warnlaut klar, als sein Fuß auf dem Waldboden aufsetzte.  
Blue schnatterte sofort maßregelnd zurück.   
Während Owen wieder einen Schritt zurückwich.  
Als Delta versuchte sich aufzurichten und wieder zusammensackte, war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass ihr Hinterlauf gebrochen war.   
Sie ließ einen schwachen Schmerzenschrei ertönen, als sie wieder einknickte und mit dem Hinterteil auf den Boden sank.  
Owen glaubte sich noch nie so machtlos gefühlt zu haben.  
Er zerriss ihn innerlich das Tier so leiden zu sehen, und gleichzeitig war er froh, dass sie noch lebte.   
Jedoch überlegte er auch, ob es nicht das Beste wäre sie zu erschießen, um das geschwächte Tier von seinem Leid zu Erlösen. Weil er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wie er ihr helfen sollte. Allerdings würde es ihm danach an den Kragen gehen, denn das würde Blue ihm niemals verzeihen.  
Seine ganze Sucherei galt dem Ziel Blue zu finden, doch erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er leider nicht weiter gedacht hatte, was passieren würde, wenn ihm das tatsächlich gelang. Das es nun auch noch einen zweiten Raptoren gab, machte die Sache zusätzlich kompliziert, und die, dass dieser schwer Verletzt war nahezu Ausweglos.  
Wenn er nur irgendwie in die Nähe des Raptorngeheges kommen könnte, ohne gesehen zu werden... So könnte er sich zumindest mit dem nötigen Equipement eindecken, damit er sie über Wasser halten konnte.   
So lange bis im etwas Besseres einfallen würde.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren fein und erinnerten Claire an kaffefarbenes Porzellan. Ihre glänzenden, blauschwarzen Haare trug Anamika Masrani zu einem strengen Zopf nach hinten gebunden und ihr Gesicht sah mit den großen, braunen Kulleraugen so tieftraurig aus, das es einem fast wehtat sie anzublicken.  
Vorsichtig nippte sie an dem Tee, den Claire ihr von der neuen Assistentin hatte bringen lassen.   
Sie war eine Mary Poppins, aber Zara konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht ersetzen. Zara war so weit davon entfernt gewesen eine Mary Poppins zu sein, wie die Erde vom Mond, aber wenn Claire die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sie hätte sie eingetauscht.  
Es war einfach nicht richtig wenn sie ins Büro blickte und dort jemand saß, der keine Bleistifte in den Haaren stecken hatte, um anschließend zu vergessen DAS sie dort steckten, oder die Akten nach Feierabend einfach auf dem Tisch liegen ließ.   
Es war so richtig gewesen, wenn sie immer da war und sofort alles gezückt hatte was Claire fehlte, ohne das sie hatte fragen müssen. Sie hatte jeden Termin irgendwo in ihrem wirren Kopf gespeichert und zum passenden Moment ausgespuckt.

Claire zückte ihr Handy, um nachzusehen ob sie vielleicht inzwischen eine Nachricht von Owen erhalten hatte, sie wartete wie eine Verrückte auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihm.  
"Bist du ok? Karen ist gestern abgereist, ich möchte nicht mehr alleine hier sein." das waren die Zeilen die sie an ihn gerichtet hatte. Doch die Antwort im Messenger blieb leer.  
Bevor sie Zeit gehabt hatte, zu überlegen, ob diese Nachricht vielleicht zuviel Offenbarung gewesen war, und er einfach nicht weiter genervt werden wollte, oder aus anderen Gründen nicht antwortete, war Anamika zu ihr gekommen.

Jetzt saßen sie dort und tranken Tee, während Anamika sich von ihr erklären ließ, wie es zu dem Tod ihres Vater gekommen war.  
Claire waren bei ihren Ausführungen viele Tränen mitsamt ihrem Mascara die Wangen herunter gelaufen, doch Anamika hatte lediglich traurig ins Leere gestarrt und an ihrem Tee genippt.  
Claire legte ihr Handy wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch.  
Dumme Tränen dumme Heulerei! Hör endlich mal damit auf Claire!  
"Ich möchte dorthinreisen.", kam es mit einem Mal dann aus Anamikas Mund.  
Claires Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen.  
Neinneinneinnein! Wann hat denn dieser Albtraum ein Ende. Kann nicht mal jemand diese verdammte Insel in die Luft jagen oder so?  
"Sie wollen....ich verstehe nicht so ganz..."  
"Ich möchte sehen, wo mein Vater ums Leben kam, sehen sie sich in der Lage mich dorthin zu begleiten?"  
Ich setze nie wieder einen Fuß auf diese beschissene Insel. Sie hat bereits meine Assistentin gefressen, meinen Boss, hunderte weitere Unschuldige und zu Zeit rennt ein Teil meines Herzens dort herum und es gibt nicht mal ein Lebenzeichen von sich, was mir das letzte bisschen Verstand raubt, das mir noch geblieben ist, seit dem kann ich keine Nacht mehr schlafen - es ist schlimmer als alle Zähne dieser Welt die nach mir schnappen, sobald ich die Augen schließe! Und da soll ich allen ernstes nun selbst dorthin zurück?! Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass ich mit alledem beschissenen Gefühlskram noch vor ein paar Tagen nichts anfangen konnte!   
Claire schnappte nach Luft. Wenn sie ablehnte war sie sicherlich ihren Job los. Ob sie ihr nun eine Mary Poppins gegeben hatten oder nicht. Ihrer Arbeit war sowieso nur noch Formsache.  
"Ich ...eh.. ich...", stammelte Claire los und suchte nach Worten die ihr einfach nicht einfallen wollten.  
"Sie sind die einzige Person der ich vertraue und die sich dort auskennt. Ich möchte nichts davon hören, was für ein Held mein Vater war, oder irgendetwas blumiges. Das war er nicht. Er war zu sorglos und ich bin sicher, genau das hat ihn in den Tod gerissen. Aber ich möchte den Ort trotzdem sehen. Ich war noch nie auf dieser Insel... und mein Vater hat sie geliebt und was auf ihr geschaffen wurde."  
"Sie wissen schon, dass die übrigen Inhaber der Firma ihres Vaters, sich mit ihren Beratern dazu entschlossen haben, die Insel zu....ehmmm..."  
"Bereinigen?", fiel sie ihr fragend ins Wort, "ja..."  
"Ja, nennen sie es wie sie möchten, der Fakt ist, sie wollen sie nicht wirklich sehen wie, Mrs. Masrani. Glauben sie mir."  
Claire war sich nicht sicher ob Anamika Masrani genau darüber informiert war WAS es genau mit dem Wort BEREINIGEN auf sich hatte. Oder ob man ihr die rosarote Brille aufsetzte. Wäre das der Fall würde das arme Mädchen den Schock ihres Lebens bekommen, wenn sie erfuhr, was sich wirklich zur Zeit auf Nular ereignete.  
"Anamika, Claire... mein Vater hat immer von ihrer Zielstrebigkeit geschwärmt, sie würden mich glücklich machen, wenn sie mich begleiten. Er hätte sich sicherlich gefreut. Erweisen sie ihm diese Ehre."


	8. 8. Zurück auf Nublar

"Wir haben niemanden gesehen an der Bucht, Sir.... ", berichtete der Trooper.   
Lt. Jason verzog mürrisch das Gesicht," das kann doch nicht angehen, dass ist eine Insel, es gibt doch nicht soviel Orte wo er sein kann... ", schnaubte er.  
Er wollte Grady unbedingt finden und ihn, wenn es sein musste, an ein Heizungsrohr im Keller des Innovation Centers ketten, denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie unbemerkt zum Narren hielt.   
Seitdem er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, waren in den letzten zwei Tagen zuviele Dinge auf sonderbare Weise verschwunden und es gab für Jason nur die eine Erklärung, dass sie MIT ihm verschwunden waren.   
"Er kennt sie aber besser als wir, was zu seinem Vorteil ist. Ich habe Ihnen schon mal gesagt, lassen sie den Hubschrauber das erledigen.... ", sagte Dawson und machte mit der Hand eine eindeutige Bewegung die das Ballern eines MG nachahmte.   
Jason holte tief Luft,   
" Wir können nicht einfach die Mission in einen Bereich legen, die nicht einen einzigen Saurier beherbergt. Wie wollen Sie das denn erklären? " sagte Jason.   
" Als ob das einen interessiert... Sie sind zu moralisch Jason. Wir haben nicht mehr viel vor uns, da kann sowas schonmal passieren. Gut, dass wir nur noch den Westen abgrasen müssen. Ich bin sicher, dort halten sich auch unsere vermissten Viecher auf. Fliegen Sie einfach an dieser verdammten Müllhalde vorbei und machen sie sie platt! Ich habe die Schnauze voll davon, dass dieser Aushilfsrambo unser Essen und medizinische Hilfsmittel stiehlt... "  
"Er war nicht in dem Trailer, sagte ich doch schon. Ich habe ihn suchen lassen .... Er... Was haben sie gesagt? Medizinische Hilfsmittel...? Wozu braucht er die denn? "  
Dawson grinste teuflisch :" Vielleicht haben wir Glück und uns ist DOCH Etwas oder Jemand zuvor gekommen und das Problem hat sich bald durch die Zeit von Selbst erledigt... Denn es sind starke Schmerzmittel darunter... "

Im Ausstellungsgebäude des alten Parks war es zwar bei Weitem nicht so gemütlich wie in seinem Bungalow, als jedoch der Suchtrupp in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgetaucht war, wusste Owen, dass er dort keineswegs sicher war.   
Die Bewaffnung der Trooper hatte keine Zweifel daran gelassen, dass sie ihn nicht nur einfach suchten , weil sie sich Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen machten.  
Aus sicherer Entfernung im Dickicht hatte er abgewartet, bis sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder davongezogen waren, um dann das Nötigste an persönlichen Sachen zu raffen und sich hier nun ein Lager zu errichten.  
Er wusste Selbst nicht wie er es geschafft hatte, Blue davon zu überzeugen mit ihrer Schwester bis in die Nähe des ungewohnten Gebäudes zu kommen. Doch es musste an seiner Überredungskunst gelegen haben.  
In der letzten Nacht hatte er es sogar geschafft, dass sie bis in den Stromversorungsgang unter der Anlage gekommen waren. Sie waren ruhig geblieben und hatten das Fleisch genommen, dass er ihnen ausgelegt hatte. Es waren die Vorräte aus dem Raptorenahaus, die allmählich zur Neige gingen.

Er hoffte, dass es ihm gelingen würde, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es gut war, wenn die Tür in diesem Gang irgendwann verschlossen sein würde, damit er sie dort in Sicherheit wähnen konnte, wenn er sie allein lassen musste, um Vorkehrungen zu treffen sie hier wegzubringen.  
Owen musste es nur schaffen, bis das ganze apokalyptische Kommando zu Ende war, dann würde er sie nach Sorna bringen.   
Irgendwie. Immerhin hatte dort bereits schonmal eine andere Velociraptor Population überlebt, und wenn dieses Unternehmen hier endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte, würde es Niemanden mehr interessieren.  
Das war zumindest sein grober Plan.   
Es ist immerhin besser als gar keinen zu Haben!

Mit einem Generator hatte er sich in seinem Versteck, dem Büro des Stromtechnikers, eine Stromversorgung zusammengebastelt und es war sicherlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man das entdeckte.   
Vielleicht würde es reichen bis Delta wieder gesund war.  
Sie schien zu verstehen, dass sie nicht laufen durfte, außerdem hatte er sie dermaßen mit Schmerzmitteln abgeschossen, so dass sie eigentlich die meiste Zeit schlief und es sogar zuließ , dass er sich ihr näherte, um sich die tiefen Risse in ihrer schuppigen Haut anzusehen. Mit ein wenig Wundversorgung würden sie ganz von selbst verheilen.   
Sie waren immerhin Killermaschinen, die oberflächliche Verletzungen dieser Art wegzustecken wussten.  
Was ihm allerdings Sorge bereitete war der Bruch.   
Delta ließ ihn nicht so weit an sich heran, dass er das Ganze irgendwie, wenn auch nur behelfsmäßig, schienen konnte, und wie lange es dauern würde, bis bei einem Dinosaurier ein Bruch verheilte, damit hatte Owen absolut keine Erfahrung.   
Die ersten zwei Mal war sie auch sehr skeptisch gewesen, als er ihr das mit Schmerzmitteln gespickte Fleisch gegeben hatte. Sie hatte es regelrecht unglaubwürdig angeschnüffelt. Doch das intelligente Tier schien zu verstehen, dass es für sie wichtig war es zu fressen, auch wenn ihre Sinne benebelte.   
"Ich weiß es schmeckt nicht.... aber wenn du dich nicht noch beschissener fühlen willst , dann nimm es schon...". hatte er sie aufgemuntert.  
Er war selbst überrascht, dass Humanmedikamente durchaus auch einen Raptor gut abdecken konnten, wenn Owen auch zunächst mit der Dosierung ein wenig gekämpft hatte. Die ersten Gaben hatten mit einigen Kratzern ihrer scharfen Krallen, entlang seines Oberarms und einmal im rechten Oberschenkel, geendet.   
Jedoch war die benebelte Delta lange nicht so gefährlich wie die Aufmerksame und so waren es nur tiefe Kratzspuren und zerrissene Kleidung. Was davon zeugte, dass sie nach wie vor ein trotzalledem wehrhaftes Raubtier war.

Als es Dunkel wurde und er sich,wie in den letzten zwei Nächten, in seinem Lager verbarrikadierte, erinnerte er sich das erste Mal wieder daran, dass er immernoch nicht auf die Nachricht von Claire geantwortet hatte und er fühlte sich mieser als ohnehin schon.  
Claire, nach allem was passiert war fühlte sich ihr Name wie ein Fremdkörper an und es tat wirklich verdammt weh sie zu vermissen, stellte er fest.  
Vollmundig hatte er ihr versprochen , dass er schon bald zurückkehren würde, doch mit seinem wütenden Abgang kurz nach seiner Ankunft hier, hatte er dafür sämtliche Chancen verspielt. Wie er ihr dass erklären sollte, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht.  
Er vermisste den Blick ihrer grünen Augen, die ihn so durchdringend ansehen konnten und die letzte Erinnerung daran war die, wie sie sich mit Tränen gefüllt hatten.  
Meinetwegen!   
Das Gefühl ihrer unglaublich weichen Haut unter seiner Hand, ihrer Stimme, die leise seinen Namen flüsterte, um ihn so liebevoll zu wecken. Der einzigartige Duft ihrer Haare, den er in der Nase gehabt hatte, als er sie vorsichtig in ihren Nacken geschoben hatte, als sie zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen war.  
All das kam ihm so weit weg vor und daran zu denken, schnitt tiefer als jede Delta Kralle es hätte jemals erreichen können.  
"Bist du ok? Karen ist gestern abgereist, ich möchte nicht mehr alleine hier sein."  
Er schloss das Mobiltelefon an das Ladekabel an und tippte:" Alles ok. Ich bin bald wieder da"  
Dann legte er es beiseite, neben seinen Schlafplatz am Boden, stand auf, ging zu dem Waschbecken an der Wand und schüttete sich einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Aus dem pockennarbingen Spiegel der an der Wand darüber hing, schaute er sich selbst müde und ratlos entgegen.   
"Was soll ich ihr sonst antworten? Das alles hier aus den Fugen geraten ist wird sie schon irgendwann erfahren. Da muss ich ihr nicht auch nicht deswegen jetzt schon schlaflose Nächte bereiten..." murmelte er zu sich selbst und wischte mit der Handfläche die Wassertropfen wieder aus seinem Gesicht.   
Falls nicht einer deiner Raptoren das Problem dann schon erledigt hat.

"Was soll das heißen, sie wissen NICHT wo Mr. Grady ist?".   
Claire hatte das Gefühl, sie würde rückwärts vom Boot kippen, als der Kommandant ihr tatsächlich diese Antwort auf ihre Frage gegeben hatte.  
"Er hat es vorgezogen uns zu verlassen.." meinte Dawson und lächelte fies.  
Der einzig positive Grund hierher zurückzukehren war der, Owen wiederzusehen, und dieser Idiot feixte sie nun tatsächlich mit dieser Antwort an?  
Anamika kam jetzt vom Boot geklettert und stellte sich neben sie.  
"Verlassen? Wohin denn?Ist er in seinem Bungalow ?", so langsam beschlich Claire eine böse Ahnung von der sie nicht ausmachen konnte woher sie kam, doch sie schnürte ihr die Luft zum Atmen ab.  
"Dr. Drearing, ich bin kein Scoutleader, und wenn Mr. Grady es vorzieht, wie ein dummes Schulkind in den Wald zu laufen, werde ich ihm sicherlich nicht nachgehen. Außerdem ist es mir überaus Zuwider mich von seinen Kinderreien zum Narren halten zu lassen. Er wird sich dafür verantworten müssen, dass er uns schon seit zwei Tagen wie ein dreckiger, kleiner Dieb offensichtlich besstiehlt.. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun!"  
"Jetzt halten sie mal die Luft an! Ich möchte wissen wo er ist! Und erwarte eine Antwort von ihnen! Was wollen sie mir mit ihrer Behauptung überhaupt mitteilen? Dass ist ja lächerlich!" schnaubte Claire ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Zorn. Was sagt der Typ denn da? Owen ist doch kein Dieb. Was ist denn hier vorgefallen!? Aus irgendeiner Eingebung heraus, verzichtete Claire aber darauf, Dawson zu fragen wie er das gemeint hatte. Denn irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es hier ganz und garnicht mit Rechten Dingen zuging.   
Owen war kein Mensch der sich einfach etwas nehmen würde, was ihm nicht gehörte, es sei denn es wäre aus irgendeinem Grund dazu gezwungen.  
"Wir waren in der Bay, falls sie das meinen, er war nicht dort und es ist nicht meine Aufgabe auf ihn aufzupassen. Hier wird geschossen und es laufen wilde Raubtiere frei herum wenn sie verstehen was ich meine..."  
Claire stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und reckte trotzig das Kinn vor, " NEIN! Das verstehe ich nicht!" Ich will das auch nicht verstehen! " ich gehe davon aus, dass sie ihren Job erledigen wie es die Anweisung war. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es in irgendeiner Dienstanweisung hieß: Bringen sie ihre Männer in Gefahr...", meinte sie dann und trat einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Das die zierliche, kleine Frau ihm so forsch gegenüber trat, hätte Dawson nicht erwartet, als er am Morgen die Nachricht bekam, dass Dr. Dearing sich mit Masranis Erbin die Zustände auf Nublar selbst ansehen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, das Thema hätte er rasch abgehandelt, damit er sich wieder seinem Tagwerk widmen konnte. Es war immerhin nur noch ein Gebiet.  
Es hatte ihm schon gereicht, dass er zwei seiner Tropper, wie die Zimmermädchen dazu abstellen musste, im verlassenen Hilton Resort einen sicheren Platz herzurichten, an dem die beiden Frauen übernachten konnten.   
Weiber hatten einfach nichts auf dem Schlachtfeld zu suchen.

"Mrs. Dearing, wenn Mr. Grady unbedingt alleinige Unternehmungen...", fing er seufzend an, doch Claire fiel im zornig ins Wort: " Wenn Mr. Grady ihre Einheit hier verlassen hat, wird es einen guten Grund dafür geben. Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie diesen herausfinden und dafür sorgen, dass er unversehrt hier wieder auftaucht! Ich habe mit ihm zu reden.Und jetzt bringen sie mich und Mrs. Masrani bitte zu unserem Schlafplatz!"


	9. 9. T- Rex Kingdom

Hilflos lief der ACU Trooper hinter Claire und Anamika her, als diese sich mit energischen Schritten, kurz nachdem sie ihre Sachen in ihr Quartier gebracht hatten, auf dem Weg zu einem der Parkwagen machte.  
"Mrs. Dearing, sie können nicht einfach hier herumfahren... verstehen sie doch...", meinte er und beeilte sich ihr zu folgen.  
"Sie irren! Ich kann!", meinte sie entschlossen, stellte sich vor einen der Parkjeeps und öffnete die Tür.  
"Aber es ist nicht sicher...weil..weil.."  
Während Anamika wortlos einstieg, was Claire ihr mit einem Kopfnicken anwies, legte sie den Kopf schief und blickte ihn an, als erwartete sie, dass aus dem Gestammel noch ein ganzer Satz werden würde.   
Schließlich hatte sie genug: " Wenn sie mir nicht mehr Argumente bringen können...", sagte sie, " ich weiß wie man mit Katastrophen umgeht. Glauben sie mir. Wenn sie sich vielleicht erinnern möchten... und nun gehen sie mir aus dem Weg, ich werde bald wieder zurück sein. Aber wenn sie nicht in der Lage sind Mr. Grady zu finden, dann werde ich das wohl übernehmen müssen..." mit diesen Worten stieg sie ein, klappte die Tür zu und brauste davon.

Zielstrebig raste Claire durch den Dschungel, in der Hoffnung KEIN leeres Bungalow vorzufinden, denn dorthin führte ihr Weg, als würde sie von einem unsichtbaren Magneten angezogen. Ihr Verstand gaukelte ihr vor, er würde dort sein. Unversehrt und alles Weitere würde schon gut werden.  
Fast hatte sie vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine im Wagen saß, als Anamika schüchtern sagte: "Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie die Tiere ALLE umbringen...."  
Claire nahm den Fuß vom Gas weil sie erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie doch ein wenig zu schnell gefahren war.  
Oh es tut mir leid, dass sich nun deine Ponyträume zerstöre. Anamika, ich hab dich gewarnt!   
Sie tat einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte dann vorsichtig Worte zu finden, die Anamika behutsam erklärten, was sie eben mit voller Wucht mitbekommen hatte. Allerdings konnte man es auch nicht mehr wirklich herunterspielen.   
"..ich weiß, dass hätte ihr Vater nicht gewollt. Doch ihr Unternehmen hat es so gewollt. Sie hätten vielleicht vorher mal nachfragen sollen, wofür sie ihr OK gegeben haben..." warf sie ihr dann doch vor. Was sollte sie dem Mädchen etwas schön reden, wo es nichts mehr zu beschönigen gab.  
"Aber ist es für die Carnivoren Produkte besser, glauben sie mir, sie sind dem Hungertot geweiht, wenn man sie sich selbst überlässt und einen weiteren Park wird es nicht geben, das ist nun ein für alle Mal vorbei. Das tut sich Niemand mehr an." sprach sie nun endlich die Worte aus, die bisher noch nicht über ihre Lippen gekommen, allerdings schon seit einigen Tagen, immer mehr zur Gewissheit heran gewachsen waren.  
"Immerhin gehört ihnen dann eine ganze dann völlig harmlose Inselgruppe.", meinte Claire und lächelte sie an, "... mit der sie machen können was sie wollen, Anamika. Wer kann das schon von sich sagen? Ich würde ihnen nur von der Dinosaurier Geschichte abraten, sie wissen ja wohin das geführt hat." meinte sie mit bitterem Sarkasmus.   
Anamika schaute wie ein geprügelter Hund aus dem Fenster, wo grüne Pflanzen und weites Land sich abwechselten und sie bereute es nie gesehen zu haben, wie sich mit einem Mal ein friedlich blättermampfendes, urzeitliches Reptil zwischen den Bäumen Bahn brach.   
Plötzlich verstand sie die Leidenschaft ihres Vaters für diese Insel und bedauerte ebenfalls es niemals an seiner Seite erlebt zu haben.   
"InGEN hat mir gesagt, sie hätten mit Dr. Wu dafür gesorgt, dass ich eine Alternative habe, wenn es an der Zeit ist..."murmelte sie und blickte Claire an.  
Claire versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten ohne, eine Regung in ihrem Gesicht zu spiegeln, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr gelang. Aber sie wusste, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, auch wenn sie gehofft hatte, der Tag würde nie kommen. Sie hatte schließlich selbst gesehen, dass alles aus dem Labor verschwunden war, genau wie Dr. Wu, der seit ihrem letzten Abend auf Nublar untergetaucht war.  
Ihre Hoffnungen, sie, Owen und die Kids seien die einzigen Mitwisser gewesen, hatte sich somit zerschlagen.  
Du bist auch schonmal selten dumm Claire......!   
" So... haben sie das...", machte Claire diplomatisch und ihr Magen machte einen unangenehmen Hopser, als die vertraute Lichtung vor ihnen erschien.  
Bitte, bitte sei einfach da... ich ertrage das einfach nicht bitte....  
"Was wollen wir hier eigentlich...?", fragte Anamika nun zum ersten Mal nach dem tatsächlichen Grund ihres Ausfluges.  
Claire hielt den Wagen neben dem Bungalow, das so friedlich da lag, als wäre alles noch wie immer.   
Das Wasser der Bucht klatschte träge an den Steg, nur das Areal um den Trailer herum sah ziemlich umgegraben aus.  
"Ich möchte jemanden finden..."  
"Oh...", machte Anamika, als sie ausstieg und die aufgewühlte Erde sah.  
Neinneinneinnein! Das hat alles nichts zu bedeuten...es ist alles gut Claire.   
Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und je mehr Schritte sie auf das Häuschen zumachte, umso mehr hatte sie das Gefühl, es spränge ihr jeden Moment aus der Brust.  
"Sieht das hier immer so aus?", fragte Anamika vorsichtig und sah sich um.  
"Eigentlich nicht...", meinte Claire , sie klang abwesend, während sie das Gelände sondierte.  
Sie stellte fest, dass das Motorrad fehlte.  
Vorsichtig stieg sie die Stufen zur Veranda hoch.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie gegen die Tür drückte und diese verschlossen war.   
Wie viele Male war sie hier gewesen? Und niemals, niemals war diese Türe verschlossen.  
Zaghaft hob sie die Hand und klopfte: "Owen...? ", fragte sie leise, wartete kurz ab und klopfte nochmal. Komm schon, bitte mach auf. Ich will das du hierbist, und du vielleicht nur geschlafen hast, oder etwas anderes, dass mehr Zeit benötigt diese Tür zu öffnen, als gewöhnlich...Öffne mir diese Tür, sieh mich an und lass mich sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Bitte!   
Claire kämpfte damit, dass sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete und Tränen mit sich brachte, die sie fortwährend herunterschluckte, um sie nicht über ihre Lider schwappen zu lassen.  
Sie drehte sich auf der Veranda um und blickte über das Gelände, während Anamika weiter auf dem zerwühlten Platz herumlief, als suche sie etwas.  
"OWEEEN!" rief Claire nun verzweifelt ins Leere und hätte sich gewundert, wenn eine Antwort gekommen wäre.  
"Sind das hier Dinosaurierspuren?", drang plötzlich Anamikas Stimme zu ihr durch, als sie seinen Namen das zweite Mal rufen wollte.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
Claire kam die Treppe hinuntergehastet und war froh, dass sie diesmal keine High Heels trug, sondern wohlweißlich passend zu ihrer Blue Jeans einfache Sneaker gewählt hatte.   
Auch wenn es ihr keine Mühe machte, auf diesen Schuhen zu laufen, denn schließlich gehörten sie zu ihrem Berufsalltag, so war es bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Nublar nicht nötig derartiges Schuhwerk erneut zu tragen.   
Ihr letztes High Heel Erlebnis, auf der Flucht von dem T - Rex, hatten nicht nur ihre Füße noch nicht ganz verwunden.  
"Wo denn?", fragte Claire und konnte einen leichten Anflug von Panik nicht verbergen.  
Anamika zeigte ihr ihre Entdeckung.  
Es war ein Abdruck eines mittelgroßen Saurierfußes mit zwei Zehen, den Blue hinterlassen hatte, als sie um den Trailer gerannt war, auf der Jagt nach dem Gallimimus.  
Claire, die jedoch keine Ahnung hatte, erfüllte dieser Abdruck, in der weichen, aufgescharrten Erde, und die Tatsache, dass Owen sich offensichtlich nicht hier befand, in einen Zustand, sich nur mühevoll im Zaum zu haltender Panik. Sie haben ihn gewiss erwischt und bei ihrer Jagt das Gelände in einen Acker verwandelt. - Hör auf Claire, du hältst ihn doch nicht für so dämlich, dass er sich hier einfach so fressen lässt? - Dann beweis mir das Gegenteil!  
"Wohw, dass geht noch größer...", kam es nun von Anamika beeindruckt.  
Claire schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, als ihr bewusst wurde, WAS sie da gerade gesagt hatte.   
Sie blickte zum Rand des Dschungels, an dem Anamika ihre weitere Entdeckung gemacht hatte, dort sorglos herumstand und sich die Bäume ansah.   
Die Panik ließ sich nicht mehr im Zaum halten, als Claire näherkam und diesen Fußabdruck nur zu gut kannte, auch wenn sie auf diesem Gebiet bei weitem kein Experte war, sie erkannte den Fußabdruck des T- Rex.  
"Wir müssen schnell zurück zum Wagen. Anamika...", sagte sie halblaut, gab dem Mädchen einen unsanften Schubs und sprintete los, die ahnungslose Inderin vor sich regelrecht hertreibend.   
Doch bevor sie den Jeep erreichen konnten , sah es Claire als erstes: Aus dem Wald schob sich ein massig grau - braun geschuppter Körper, viel zu groß für das Unterholz.   
Ein paar junge Bäume drückten sich krachend auseinander und wie ein alter Bekannter brach der Tyrannosaurus aus dem Dschungel.  
Anamikas Schrei war markerschütternd.   
Wie auf Kommando riss das alte T -Rex - Mädchen das riesenhafte Maul auf und zeigte die ganze Pracht ihrer 60 Zähne.( Gray hatte sie gezählt und diese Zahl würde sie nie vergessen ) und brüllte zurück.  
"Lauf.... Lauf! Anamika renn!" kreischte Claire sie an und fasste die völlig schockstarre Anamika an der schmalen Hand und zerrte sie in das Dickicht.  
Die T- Rex Dame sah die kleinen, fliehenden Punkte in ihrem Sichtfeld und es war ihr genug, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.  
Claire rannte durch das dichte Unterholz, nicht ohne Anamikas Hand loszulassen.   
Sie zerrte sie über Steine und Geröll am Boden, während sie hinter sich hörte wie weitere Bäume umknickten und Anamika kleine, spitze Schreie ausstieß.   
Offensichtlich blickte sie sich immer wieder um, was ihre Furcht nur größer werden ließ.   
Ich weiß wie das aussieht!   
"Nicht umsehen! LAUUUF! "  
Claire riss sie mit sich, als sie einen Haken schlug, in der Hoffnung ihr überraschtes Wendemanöver würde die Raubechse aus dem Trott bringen, die brüllte jedoch erneut und schlug den gleichen Haken ein.

Claire brannte der Atem in ihrer Brust und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr würde gleich die Lunge aus dem Leib springen.  
Weiter zerrte sie an Anamika, die strauchelnd an einer Wurzel hängenblieb und hinfiel.  
"Losloslos Steh auf...Renn!" fauchte sie sie an und riss das Mädchen am Arm nach oben.  
Nur nicht die Hand los lassen!   
Lass sie nicht hier!   
Noch kann ich, aber wenn ich nicht mehr kann, will ich wenigstens nicht aufgegeben haben. Claire wagte nun doch einen Blick zurück und sah, dass das Tier ebenfalls eine Weile mit der Dichte des Waldes zu kämpfen schien.   
Sie riss Anamika weiter mit sich und hoffte der kleine Vorsprung würde ausreichen, um dem Tyrannosaurus zu entkommen.

Als sie eine kleine Gruppe von üppigem Farn mit ein paar sehr dichten, kleineren Bäumen passierten, schob sich plötzlich, blitzschnell eine große Gestalt in ihr Blickfeld, packte Claire mit festem Griff am Arm, zerrte sie in die Farne und drückte augenblicklich die beiden überraschten Frauen auf den kühlen, feuchten Waldboden.   
Claire hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als eine kräftige Hand sie zwischen den Schulterblättern noch fester in den mulmigen Boden drückte.   
Der Geruch von feuchter Erde vor ihrem Gesicht mischte sich mit der Erinnerung an einen lang vermissten Duft.   
"Psscht Halt bloß still!...und mach keine Bewegung! "hörte Claire dann die Stimme raunen, von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde sie vielleicht nie wieder hören.   
Es war tatsächlich OWEN!  
"Owen...." keuchte sie und ihre Erleichterung, gemischt mit Panik, war ein eigenartiger Zustand.  
"NICHT! BEWEGEN! ....", zischte er nochmal fast tonlos und drückte auch Anamika in den Morast, die leise wimmerte.  
Er legte ihr seine Hand auf den Mund und blickte Claire in die Augen. Dann legte den Finger der freien Hand auf seine Lippen und gab ihr stumm zu verstehen, dass es ihm noch nie so Ernst war, dass sie tat was er sagte.   
Claire nickte und versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.   
Es brannte immernoch in ihren Lungen und ihr Herz hämmerte hart gegen ihren Brustkorb.   
Ein leises Beben druchzog den morastigen Boden und jetzt war die Tyrannosaurus Dame auf der Höhe ihres Schlupfwinkels angekommen.   
Anamikas Wimmern wurde durchdringender.   
Tränen rannen ihr nun die Wangen hinunter und über Owens große Hand, die weiterhin ihren Mund zuhielt.   
Er nahm vorsichtig die Hand aus ihrem Gesicht und nickte ihr zu, während er mit dem anderen Arm Claire fest an sich zog, nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass es richtig war, den Druck auf ihrem Rücken zu lösen, ohne, dass sie etwas unüberlegtes tat.   
Wieder legte er den Finger über die Lippen und formte nocheinmal tonlos:"Keine Bewegung! "  
Claire und Anamika nickten stumm wie in Zeitlupe.  
Keinen halben Meter vor ihren Köpfen stellte sich einer der riesigen, Füße auf den Boden. Zwischen dessen Zehen sich der Matsch unter dem tonnenschweren Gewicht nach oben quetschte.   
Clarie wusste für den Moment nicht, ob es das Beben des Bodens, oder doch die Angst ihres eigenen Körpers war, die sie durchschüttelte, als sich der zweite monströse Fuß neben den Anderen stellte.   
Sie spürte wie Owen sie noch dichter an sich zog. Sein Arm umklammerte sie wie ein Schraubstock und es machte ihre Angst kleiner.   
Wenn mich einer retten kann dann du! - - -   
Vergisst du bitte nicht, dass er auf dem gleichen Boden liegt wie du?   
\- - -!!!   
Anamika kniff die Augen so fest zu, dass es schmerzte, als sich nun die riesenhafte Schnauze nach unten senkte und ihr heißer, dampfiger Atem über ihre Köpfe hinwegstrich.   
Wütend brüllte das Tier ohrenbetäubend seinen Frust darüber, die Beute aus dem Blick verloren zu haben, in den Urwald. Direkt über ihren Köpfen, so dass Claire spürte, wie der Luftzug ihre Haare bewegte. Dann machte es einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts, noch einen und mit einem sich entfernenden Stapfen, schien es seine Jagt woanders fortsetzen zu wollen.

Regungslos blieben die Drei in den Dreck gedrückt liegen, bis sich nach einer gefühlten Unendlichkeit Owen als Erster zu bewegen wagte.   
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der T-Rex weiter gezogen war.   
Tief schnaufend atmete er aus und ließ die Stirn kurz auf den Boden sinken, während sein Körper sich entspannte und er den Griff um Claires Taille und Anamikas Schultern lockerte und sich dann aufzurappeln begann.   
Als er sich knieend aufgerichtet hatte, fiel Claire ihm ungestühm um den Hals.  
"Gott sei dank...ich bin so froh das es dir gut geht..." meinte sie und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn überschwenglich zu küssen.   
Owen lachte erleichtert und schloss die Arme um sie.  
"Wie kommst du hier her...?", murmelte er in ihre Haare und wiegte sie sachte hin und her. Claire berührte abermals sein Gesicht und den strubbeligen mittlerweile mehr als 3 - Tage Bart.   
Sie fuhr ihm mit den zierlichen Fingern durch das zerzauste, weiche Haar, so als müsste sie ihn anfassen, um zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich da war.  
Wieder drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf und sah ihn dann erneut an und streichelte liebevoll seine Wange.  
Ein leichtes Räuspern von Anamika erinnerte sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag daran, dass sie immernoch nicht allein hier war.  
Owen richtete sich auf und reichte erst Anamika und dann Claire die Hand, um ihnen aufzuhelfen.  
"...ich weiß nicht wer sie sind, aber, sie sind eindeutig der Grund dafür, warum wir das hier überlebt haben...", meinte Anamika als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
Owen zuckte verlegen die Schultern.  
Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.   
Als er gesehen hatte, WEM die alte Dame auf den Fersen gewesen war, war ihm fast das Herz stehen geblieben.   
Er war froh, dass er es rechtzeitig geschafft hatte ihren Weg zu kreuzen.  
"Owen Grady..." ,sagte lächelnd und gab ihr die Hand.  
"Ah, der der dreckige, kleine Dieb...", meinte sie grinsend und wischte sich nun mit dem Handrücken die letzten Angsttränen aus dem Gesicht, als sie mit er Anderen Hand die Seine schüttelte.  
Claire war überrascht, dass sie nun tougher wirkte, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte.  
Klein Pah! Der kleine, dicke Giftzwerg reicht ihm ja gerade mal bis zum Kinn.  
Owen hob die Brauen und schaute sie fragend an.  
"Mein Freund Dawson scheint wohl bemerkt zu haben, dass ich ihn besucht hab...", sagte er dann zwinkernd.  
"Hörte sich nicht nach einer guten Freundschaft an...", meinte Claire dann und klopfte sich die Knie ab.  
Owen berührte vorsichtig ihre Schulter, zog sie ein Stück zur Seite und flüsterte, ohne dass Anamika es hören konnte:"Ich weiß ja nicht wer deine Begleitung ist, aber ihr solltet schleunigst zusehen, dass ihr hier verschwindet. Ich weiß nicht wie lange der T -Rex auf der falschen Fährte läuft, oder ob er zurück kommt...."  
"Und du?", zischte sie angestrengt zurück, "wo willst du hin? Was hat das denn alles zu bedeuten?" ihre Stirn legte sich in zornige Falten.  
Irgendwie weiß ich selbst nicht wo ich hingehöre...Das ist alles komplizierter als du es dir vorstellen kannst.  
"Ich hab' noch was zu erledigen...", sagte er dann und ging nun mit ihr wieder näher zu Anamika.  
"Ihr müsst zurück zur Basis..", sagte er dann, " und kein Wort zu Dawson."  
"Sie wissen schon, dass der Mann sie am liebsten zu Dinofutter verarbeiten möchte...?" sagte Anamika.  
Owen schulterte das Gewehr und ging ein paar Schritte zurück auf den Trampelpfad.  
In diesem Moment zerriss ein lautes Brüllen die Stille, es kam von weit her und klang wie ein Klagelaut. Die Drei zogen unwillkürlich den Kopf ein.  
"Tja, und da ist noch Jemand sauer, dass ich ihm das Abendessen vermiest habe.." Owen zuckte die Schultern.  
"Ich werde nicht ohne dich zurückkehren...", sagte Claire nun bestimmt.  
"Wie kann man nur so starrköpfig sein?!", knurrte Owen, " wenn wir noch länger hier diskutieren, kommt sie zurück und holt sich das, was sie vorhin verpasst hat. Kommt!", sagte er dann, griff nach ihrer Hand und zerrte sie den Trampelpfad entlang durch das Gestrüpp zum Areal des alten Jurassic Parks.

"Ist das nicht einer deiner Raptoren..?" fragte Claire ungläubig, als sie den Gang herunter starrte an dessen Ende Delta zusammengerollt lag und ihren Dämmerschlaf schlief.  
"Ja.. und es gibt noch einen, wie du wissen dürftest...", lüftete Owen nun sein Geheimnis, "und wenn sie wieder gesund ist werde ich Beide hier wegbringen....bevor Dawson und sein Himmelfahrtskommando sie erwischen."  
"Sie wollen damit sagen, dass noch ein Raptor hier frei herumläuft...?", sagte Anamika nun ägstlich.  
"Ja... also bitte nehmen sie von einsamen, romantischen Waldspaziergängen Abstand....", sagte er und drängte die Beiden nun in seinen Verschlag.  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf, als würde es ihr helfen zu begreifen, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Was soll denn das heißen, du willst sie hier wegbringen? WIE denn? und WOHIN?", fragte sie dann und blieb fassungslos in dem festerlosen Büro stehen, in dem Owen sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte.  
"Auf die Nachbarinsel...Sorna...", erklärte er , und blickte sie an, als sei das der beste Einfall den er jemals gehabt hatte.  
"Bist du verrückt!?"  
"Also ich finde die Idee prima...", gab Anamika kleinlaut zur Antwort.   
Claire und Owen wandten fast gleichzeitig die Köpfe.  
"WER sind sie überhaupt?", fragte Owen erst jetzt das erste Mal das zierliche Mädchen, dessen Leben er vorhin gerettet hatte.  
"Anamika Masrani...", stellte sie sich vor.


	10. 10. Ironie des Schicksals

Das Owen jemanden gefunden hatte, der seine halsbrecherische Idee - wenn auch nur moralisch - unterstützte, nahm Claire nun endgültig, das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung ihn bald wieder von der Insel herunter zu bekommen.   
Und ohne ihn, dass stand fest, würde sie Diese ebenfalls nicht verlassen.   
Der Umstand, dass ebenso Isla Sorna zu Anamikas geerbtem Imperium gehörte, machte es für Owen nun noch einfacher eine Bleibe für die Raptoren zu finden, zumindest nach seiner Devise.  
Denn Anamika schien die gleiche Hingabe, zu besitzen wie ihr Vater und scheinbar hatte sie auch mit Owen die Leidenschaft gemein, die er für die Raptoren hegte.  
Offensichtlich hatte sie es ziemlich schnell verwunden, dass sie vorhin noch auf dem Waldboden kauernd um ihr Leben gezittert hatte, weil der T -Rex hinter ihnen her war.  
Claire hingegen ließ die erneute Begegnung mit dem Tier erschaudern und sie fühlte sich immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen.

Sie hätte Owen so gerne mitgenommen. Zurück nach Costa Rica in ihre Wohnung, zurück zu den Ort, an dem gerade alles beginnen sollte, sich langsam zu erholen, seit sie Nublar verlassen hatte.   
Wie eine Wunde, die gerade anfing zu heilen und nun saß sie schon wieder hier.   
Es war, als sei sie in einem nimmer enden wollenden Albtraum gefangen.

Owen stellte das Repertiergewehr an die Wand.  
"Ich werde Euch nachher zurückbringen...,"meinte er und wagte es nicht in Claires Augen zu blicken, als er das ausgesprochen hatte, "Wenn es nachher dunkel wird, ist es hier überhaupt nicht mehr witzig. Seit der T -Rex hierhergekommen ist.", sagte er.  
"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, ohne dich werde ich nicht wieder hier weg gehen.", sagte Claire trotzig, und vermisste gerade sehnsüchtig das, wenn auch nur notdürftig, zurecht gemachte Hotel.   
Doch es war trotzdem keine Option für sie.  
Ich werde mich wohl kaum wenige Kilometer von ihm entfernt auf ein Kissen betten! Oder mich wie ein Kind zurück ins Hotel zurückschicken lassen...  
"Ich würde Blue gerne sehen...", meinte Anamika dann, die auf einem Stuhl hinter dem alten Schreibtisch saß.  
Claire verdrehte die Augen, das wurde ja immer schöner.   
Demnächst will sie auch noch eine Führung. - Du Dummes Kind kippst immer mehr Wasser auf die Mühle! Kannst du das mal sein lassen?  
Es war schon unerträglich genug gewesen, wie gebannt sie an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte, als er davon berichtete, dass er wirklich vorhatte beide Raptoren nach Sorna zu schaffen - Nein! Sie hatte sich tatsächlich ihren Namen gemerkt.   
Blue!   
Bravo Mrs. Masrani! Echt beeindruckend!  
Owen grinste," Sie wird heute nicht mehr wiederkommen...", sagte er dann.   
Er konnte nicht verbergen, dass er sich darüber freute, dass sie sich so sehr dafür interessierte.  
"Wie hast du es nur geschafft, dass sie dir vertrauen?", fragte sie dann weiter.  
"Ich bin einfach ein vertrauenswürdiger Mensch...", lachte er.  
Anamika konnte sich ebenfalls ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, ebenso wie Claire, die nicht aufhören konnte ihn anzusehen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, wenn sie sich das kleinste Augenzwinkern erlaubte, würde es ihn erneut aus ihrem Leben reißen.  
"Es ist bewundernswert, dass du all das auf dich nimmst....", sagte Anamika dann, " ich weiß warum mein Vater soviel auf dich gesetzt hat..." und ihre Mine wurde traurig.  
"Hat er das...?", meinte Owen und sein typisch leicht spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Züge, " vielleicht hätte er dann mal mehr Verstand einsetzten sollen, bei der Wahl seiner...Produkte.... und sich meinen Rat einholen, BEVOR er sich solche Ideen in den Kopf setzt. Nicht erst wenn er anfängt DNA - Stränge zusammenrühren zu lassen, die nicht zueinander passen! Oder - zu bauen - dann säßen wir jetzt nicht hier...", sagte er dann düster. Anamika bewunderte, dass er so ruhig blieb, obwohl ihn das Thema offensichtlich aufbrachte.  
"Kann ich dich mal sprechen!?" harkte Claire mit einem Mal scharf ein und ihre Stimme hingegen war alles andere als ruhig.   
Es klang auch nicht wie eine Frage.  
Sie ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ihr JETZT folgen sollte.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht und tappte hinter ihr her.  
"Bitte...?", meinte er auffordernd und hob die Brauen.   
Claire blieb an das Geländer gelehnt stehen, das die Eingangsplattform umgab .  
Leise klappte die Türe ins Schloss und verschluckte Anamika mit dem Licht welches von drinnen nach draußen schien.  
Zurück blieb die sich langsam heranschiebende Dunkelheit des Dschungels.  
"Wie lange wird das dauern?" fragte sie forsch.  
Owen zuckte die Schultern, "Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit der Heilung von Brüchen, bei Deinonychosauria... hatten wir noch nie..."  
Claire verdrehte die Augen.  
"Und wie hast du dir vorgestellt, sie nach Sorna zu bringen? Ungesehen..?"   
Er muss doch wenigstens einsehen, dass er das alleine wohl kaum bewerkstelligen kann.   
Wieder zuckte er die Schultern, "Ich kann sie aber nicht einfach hier zurück lassen. Die Company wird nicht mehr lange brauchen bis sie dieses Gebiet hier erreicht hat. Bis dahin, muss ich es geschafft haben, sie in den Versorgungsgang einzusperren, ohne dass sie mir das übel nimmt." er lächelte schwach.   
Claire lehnte ihren Kopf vorsichtig an seine Brust und berührte mit der Hand seinen Arm.   
"Ich will das du wieder mit zurück kommst." wisperte sie.   
Owen gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Scheitel und streichelte ihren Kopf sachte.   
"Bald...", murmelte er in ihr Haar und sein Blick schweifte in das unendlich scheinende dunkle grün des Urwaldes, "wenn Anamika ihren Einfluss geltend machen kann, vielleicht sogar schneller, aber ich kann Blue und Delta nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen." Er versuchte aus seinen Gedanken zu wischen, wie sehr es ihn getroffen hatte, als sie Echo vor seinen Augen in die Luft gejagt hatten und wie abscheulich es war, das Charlie qualvoll verbrannt war.   
Da musste Claire doch einsehen, dass er die Beiden überlebenden Raptoren nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen konnte. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, seit sie die bunten, schuppigen Köpfe aus ihren Schalen gesteckt hatten - auch wenn es für immer Wildtiere blieben, so fühlte er sich doch für sie verantwortlich.  
"Ich bringe euch jetzt zurück, es ist eigentlich schon fast ZU dunkel..." murmelte er.  
Sachte schob er sie aus seinem Arm, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"NEIN!", meinte Claire trotzig.  
"Du kleiner Dickkopf, wo willst du denn bleiben? Was ist denn wenn sie dich suchen? Oder Anamika?" meinte er resignierend.  
Claire nahm die Türklinke und drückte sie herunter und tat einen beherzten Schritt ins Innere.  
Owen rollte mit den Augen.  
Kann diese Frau auch einmal auf DAS hören was man ihr sagt?

Claire war dankbar, dass ihre Beharrlichkeit sie nun in einer Sicherheit wiegte, die sie kaum hätte gegen ein Hotelzimmer eintauschen wollen, als sie neben Owen auf dem Lager lag.  
Wenn man alle Umstände ausblendete, die sie umgaben, UND die Tatsache, das Anamika keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt auf einem Weiteren behelfsmäßigen Lager mittlerweile eingeschlafen war, so hätte Claire sich liebend gerne vorgestellt, die Situation würde eine eine romantische Nacht hervorbringen. Die sich sich in allen Facetten vorgaukeln konnte.  
Du kannst dir echt alles einreden!  
Doch für diesen Moment gab es einfach nichts besseres, als sich in der Sicherheit seiner Nähe so geborgen zu fühlen, wie sie es die ganzen Tage zuvor vermisst hatte.  
Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und sie hörte seinem Herz beim schlagen zu, ein leiser beruhigender Rhythmus, der besser war als jedes Schlaflied.   
Vorsichtig kroch sie mit der Hand unter sein Shirt und streichelte zärtlich die weiche Haut an seinem festen Bauch. Sie fühlte wie er sie mit dem Arm, den er um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte, noch fester an sich zog.  
"Besser als jedes Hotelzimmer...", flüsterte sie und küsste die Finger seiner anderen Hand, die neben ihrem Gesicht auf seiner Brust lag.  
Owen grinste.  
" Dein Rücken wird dir morgen erzählen wie gut es wirklich war, Dickschädel!...", gab er ebenso leise zurück und küsste ihre Stirn.

Am anderen Morgen, als der übliche Nebel sich im Tal gelichtet hatte, entschied Owen , dass er nun Handeln musste, sobald Blue zurückkam.   
Offensichtlich hatte das ACU die übrigen Tiere der Insel so weit in den Westen getrieben, dass das Gebiet um seinen Bungalow herum von den Truppen nur so belagert wurde.  
Ständig krachte es irgendwo in den Bäumen und die Hubschrauber flogen darüber hinweg.  
Ihm war klar, dass sie auch vor seinem Häuschen nicht halt machen würden.  
Er kletterte vom Dach des Gebäudes herunter, von welchem aus er mit einem Feldstecher den Wald vor seiner Bucht im Auge behalten hatte.  
Blue kam immer zur selben Zeit, um sich ihren Futter Anteil zu holen und er hoffte die Anwesenheit der beiden Frauen würde sie nicht davon abhalten.

Wenigstens hatte er Claire davon überzeugen können, heute zurück zum Basislager zu fahren, um den Truppen, was auch immer für eine hahnebüchende Geschichte aufzutischen, warum sie erst jetzt - und nicht gestern Abend mit Simons Tochter zurück gekehrt war.  
Anamika hatte aber darauf bestanden, Blue noch zu sehen, als er ihr erklärt hatte, wie er mit ihr trainierte, damit er sie zur Vorbereitung ihres Transportes nach Sorna, in den Gang einsperren konnte.   
So stand sie nun auf der kleinen Anhöhe, von der aus man den Eingang zu Deltas Unterschlupf gut, aber in gebührendem Abstand im Blick hatte, als Owen seinen Pfiff ertönen ließ, um sie zu rufen.  
Er war bereits bei Delta gewesen, um ihr ihre Ration zu geben, als Blue zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte.  
Claire stand neben Anamika und betrachtete mit weniger staunenden Augen, als das Mädchen, wie Blue näherkam.   
Sie blickte Owen an und er flüsterte beruhigend auf sie ein, was weder Anamika noch Claire verstehen konnten da die Entfernung zu groß war.

Claire bemerkte den bestiefelten Fuß zu spät, der neben ihren Turnschuhen auftauchte. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, spürte sie, wie sie jemand unsanft am Arm packte und einen Gewehrknauf drohend neben sie in den Boden stemmte.

Als sie sich umwandte blickte sie in das Gesicht von Lt . Jason.   
Anamika die neben ihr stand wurde ebenfalls festgehalten.  
"Dr. Dearing....", raunte er ihr höhnisch zu, "... sehr nett von ihnen, dass ihr GPS Signal uns endlich hergebracht hat. Sie glauben wohl sie seien so siebengescheit! Da sind ja all unsere verlorenen Schäfchen..." hörte sie seine sonore Stimme vor Freude glucksen.  
Sie riskierte einen Blick zu Anamika, der einer der Soldaten die Hand über ihren Mund gelegt hatte.  
Claire klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals.  
GPS Signal? Was denn für ein GPS Signal?   
Scheiße.. mein Handy!  
Claire wagte es kaum sich weiter umzublicken, doch sie spürte es mit einem Mal: - ohne sie zu sehen - Die Anwesenheit weiterer Personen neben sich, die Waffen in das Tal richteten.   
Wo ist der T- Rex wenn man ihn mal braucht? Schoss es ihr blödsinnigerweise durch den Kopf, doch sie bildete sich ein, dass mit ihrer Erfahrung, die sie zu ihrem Leidwesen mittlerweile aufwarten konnte, ein T - Rex Angriff die einzig wahre Lösung sein könnte, um den Schlamassel hier zu beenden.

Jason machte eine Handbewegung zu seinen Soldaten, die daraufhin scheinbar ihre Gewehre startklar machten.  
Er stellte sich Claire nun gegenüber und drückte ihr den Gewehrknauf unsanft auf den Fuß.  
"Ich möchte sie nur daran erinnern, dass sie, falls sie auf die Idee kommen sollten, einen Laut von sich zu geben, die Sache ein übles Nachspiel für ihre Schutzbefohlene hat....Es dient nur ihrer eigenen Sicherheit"  
Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu Anamika und Claire sah nun, dass man ihr eine Gewehrmündung in den Rücken drückte.  
"Sie unbeschreiblicher Bastard. Damit kommen sie nicht durch!" zischte sie leise.  
"Oh doch glauben sie mir. Ich will endlich ein für alle mal diesen Raptor erledigen... und wenn dieser Idiot, der mich zum Narren hält, nunmal im Weg steht, ist das nicht mein Problem, das werden sie wohl einsehen...!"  
Wuttränen schossen Claire in die Augen und ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen.

"Komm schon Blue... wir haben das doch schon ein paar mal gemacht..." murmelte Owen und lockte sie vorsichtig. Er konzentrierte seinen Blick ganz auf seine Raptordame, die unter leisem Schnauben das Stück Fleisch beschnüffelte, das er ihr hinhielt.  
"Delta ist auch da drin...du musst einfach nur reingehen... wie immer..." schnurrte er.   
Sie war unruhig.   
Entweder, weil sie spürte, dass die Situation nun ernst wurde, oder - und dieses Gefühl wurde er nicht los -, dass da noch etwas anderes war, dass sie nervös machte.   
Wahrscheinlich waren es Anamika und Claire, die oben auf dem Hügel standen, vermutete er, doch den Blick dorthin wollte er nicht riskieren, denn eine Unaufmerksamkeit in der jetzigen Situation würde ihm Blue gewiss nicht verzeihen.  
Rückwärts ging er näher zu der Stahltür, als Blue dem verführerischen Happen in seiner Hand folgte.  
Mit einem Mal gab Blue einen warnenden Laut von sich und wandte den Kopf Richtung Hügel  
"Ich weiß, da oben sind Claire und Anamika... alles ist gut Blue..", beruhigte er sie.  
Doch Blue stieß erneut den Warnlaut aus, so als wollte sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass er Unrecht hatte.

Claire löste sich aus ihrer Schockstarre, als sie sah, dass Jason eine Handbewegung machte, sie jedoch zu spät bemerkte, was sie bedeutete.  
Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie es war, wenn jemand erschossen wurde und sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass es so lautlos von statten ging.  
Ein leises Zischen wischte durch das Gras, als der Trooper abdrückte und sich ein diffuser Laut in ihrer Kehle formte :"Oweeen neiin!"  
Claire konnte sehen wie er sich umwandte und Blue das Maul aufriss, irritiert nach seinem ausgetreckten Arm schnappte und er schließlich zu Boden sackte, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchtrennt hatte.  
Blue blickte nach unten wo Owen zwischen ihre Füße gefallen war.   
Dann wandte sie sich um, riss ihr Rassiermesserzahnbewährtes Maul auf und auch ohne das Claire es hören konnte, wusste sie, dass es ein wütender Zischlaut war, den sie von sich gab.  
Als hätte man sie an einer unsichtbaren Schnur gezogen, beschleunigte der zähe grau - grüne muskulöse Körper und sprintete den Hügel hinauf.   
Claire warf sich zur Seite und riss Anamika mit sich um, als Blue über die Kante gesprungen kam.  
Es passierte unfassbar schnell, wie Jason von seinen Füßen gerissen, in den Wald geschleift wurde und man von Blue nur noch die Schwanzspitze sah, die mit ihm im Dschungeldickicht verschwand.


	11. 11. Zusammenbleiben um zu Überleben

Claire fing sich mit der linken Hand auf dem weichen Gras ab, damit sie Anamika nicht mit der vollen Wucht ihres Körpers unter sich begrub und drückte sich fast im selben Moment wieder nach oben.   
Während die Schreie des Lieutnants leiser wurden und schließlich wie abgeschnitten verstummten.  
Der Schütze neben ihr, nahm irritiert die Waffe herunter.  
"Ich...ich.. habe auf das Tier gezielt...", stammelte er, "ich hab...ich..."  
Wie paralysiert starrte er in die Lücke die Lt. Jason hinterlassen hatte und auch die drei weiteren Soldaten, die mitgekommen waren schienen wie versteinert.  
Claire richtete sich auf und zog Anamika vom Boden hoch.  
Sie warf dem Schützen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, hasserfüllt und fassungslos über soviel Unvermögen.  
Dann sprintete sie den Hügel hinunter, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie dabei stolperte und in den Dreck fiel, sie rappelte sich auf und lief einfach weiter, doch die Entfernung kam ihr unendlich vor.  
"Owen..." kam es atemlos über ihre Lippen.   
Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde nie dort ankommen.  
Als steckten ihre Beine im Morast fest und wie in einem Albtraum kam das Ziel einfach nicht näher.  
Sie hatte den Graben der zwischen Hügel und Parkanlage war, nicht so tief und so zugewuchert in Erinnerung, vielleicht lag es aber einfach auch daran, dass sie nicht die gleiche Stelle genommen hatte wie auf dem Hinweg, um hinüber zu kommen.  
"Neinneinnein...", murmelte sie mantraartig vor sich hin, " dass kann nicht sein...Nein..."  
Sie hatte das Gefühl sie irgendetwas vor sich hin murmeln zu müssen, um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren.   
Hatte der Kerl ihn wirklich getroffen? Bitte lass mich aufwachen... ich habe gewiss nur einen Albtraum, deswegen ist der Weg auch so weit. Ein großes Farnblatt wischte ihr durch das Gesicht und die feinen Blattzähne hinterließen eine brennende Schramme auf der Wange.  
Dann stand sie unvermittelt vor dem Eingang.  
"Owen...", ihre Stimme war nur ein heiseres Piepsen und Tränen rannen ihr unkontrolliert über das Gesicht, so dass sie kaum etwas sehen konnte. Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme nicht wieder.  
Sie näherte sich dem leblosen Bündel Mensch, dass seitlich und halb bäuchlings im Dreck lag und ließ sich daneben schlitternd auf die Knie fallen den Matsch, der sich nun endgültig nass und glitschig durch den Stoff ihrer Jeans drückte, regestierte sie nicht.  
Unbeholfen streckte sie die Hände aus und wusste nicht ob sie ihn anfassen, oder etwas sagen sollte.   
Ihr geistiges Auge versuchte Szenarien durchzuexerzieren, die die Härte der Realität abmildern konnten.  
Wo hat er ihn getroffen? Wenn er tot war, wie sieht denn sein Gesicht aus? Es gelang ihr nicht dafür ein vergleichbares Bild hervorzuheben.  
Stabile Seitenlage Claire... das hast du in der Schule gelernt!.. Mehr kannst du nicht...Und wer wird dir jetzt helfen? Du bist alleine in einem Dschungel, und alles hat sich gegen dich verschworen! Wenn Du den Mumm hast dann sieh ihm beim Sterben zu!  
"Ich weiß verdammt!", kreischte sie die jammernde, innere Claire an, " jetzt lass mich in Ruheee!"   
Sie blickte auf ihn hinunter.  
"Owen...", sie hasste es, wie sehr ihre Stimme quietsche und die Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinunter, inzwischen bis in den Kragen ihres Shirts liefen.  
Behutsam berührte sie ihn an der Schulter und gab ihm dann beherzten einen Stoß, der ihn durch das eigene Körpergewicht auf den Rücken rollen ließ.   
Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, als sie das daumengroße Loch in seiner Brust sah, aus dem unaufhörlich Blut quoll.  
Blutung stoppen!...Es muss aufhören! - Solange das noch läuft, ist er nicht tot, oder...?  
"Bitte, bitte Owen.." keuchte sie und drückte nun geistesgegenwärtig ihren Handballen auf das Loch in seinem schwarzen T -Shirt, aus dem das Blut sickerte und dieselbe Farbe zu haben schien.  
Ein gurgelnder Laut kam aus seiner Kehle.  
Sie blickte erst jetzt bewusst in sein Gesicht.   
Seine Lieder Flatterten und dem Gurgeln folgte ein tiefes Stöhnen.  
Claire drückte ihre Hand noch fester auf die Wunde, was zur Folge hatte, dass er abermals einen Schmerzensalut von sich gab. Er lebt... Oh gottseidank!  
"Du musst einen Druckverband machen Claire..." hörte sie Anamikas Stimme nun neben sich und schaute durch den Tränenschleier zu ihr auf. Sie war ebenfalls den Hügel heruntergekommen und kniete sich neben die Beiden. Dann zog sie ihre Sweatshirtjacke aus und gab sie ihr, damit sie diese auf die Wunde drücken konnte.  
"Bitte bleib bei mir..." wisperte Claire tränenerstickt und strich ihm ein paar der kurzen, braunen Locken aus der Stirn, während sie das Kleidungsstück zusammenpresste, um es auf die Verletzung zu drücken "Du weißt doch: Zusammenbleiben, um zu überleben..." meinte sie leise heulend und beugte sich herunter und küsste hilflos seine Stirn.  
Es ist alles meine Schuld! Wenn er jetzt stirbt, ist es allein meine Schuld Weil ich das GPS Signal nicht ausgeschaltet habe! ---Verdammt hör auf zu jammern und REIß dich zusammen!  
Er presste einen unwirklichen Laut zwischen den Zähnen hervor und seine Lider begannen immer mehr hin und her zu flattern.   
Claire hatte noch nie einen Menschen solche Töne von sich geben hören.  
Owen so zu sehen, so hilflos und zerbrechlich, raubte ihr schier den Verstand, weshalb sie anfing irgendwelche diffusen Dinge zu erzählen.  
"Ich sorg dafür, dass du hier rauskommst..ok...?" sie streichelte mit der freien Hand unaufhörlich sein Gesicht, "ich lass mir was einfallen..." wieder begannen die Tränen zu laufen und tröpfelten auf das Shirt, mit dem sie das Loch in seiner Brust bedeckte.  
"Ich habe den Troopern gesagt sie sollen Hilfe holen...", drang Anamikas Stimme zu ihr durch und Claire war nicht in der Lage sich darüber zu wundern, warum Diese nun Hilfe anforderten.  
Unvermittelt schnellte seine Hand nach oben und krallte sich schmerzhaft in ihren Arm. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass Blues Zähne hier deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatten.  
"Kalt..."presse er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und sie spürte ein Beben durch seinen Körper gehen.  
Oh ..oh Kalt ist nicht gut Claire!!!  
Der Klammergriff seiner Hand wurde fester.  
"Sieh mich an... Owen sieh mich an..bitte!", flehte sie und versuchte den Fluss ihrer Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.   
Geräuschvoll zog sie die Nase hoch.   
Anamika streifte sich ihren Pullover ab und legte ihn über Owens Beine.  
Claire hielt seinen Kopf mit der freien Hand fest und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, ihren Blick zu halten, jedoch fingen seine Lider bereits wieder an zu flattern.  
"Mir ist so kalt....", murmelte er unter größter Anstrengung und stöhnte.  
"Hey...hey..... Owen.." brüllte sie ihn nun an, weil sie bemerkte, dass er im Begriff war das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, sein Gesicht war Kalkweiß" ich will das du mich ansiehst, ok!"  
Seine Augen fanden für einen kurzen Moment die ihren, doch es war nicht das tiefe grau -grün, das sie so liebte, sie flackerten wild hin und her und es machte Claire eine sehr groteske Art von Angst, die sich nicht beschreiben ließ,"DU wirst das hier überleben... dann will ich, dass wir eines Tags auf der Veranda sitzen..."brabbelte sie drauflos, " mit grauen Haaren ok?" sie drückte den Pullover fester auf seine Brust," wir werden eine Hollywoodschaukel haben und ... und ...unsere Enkelkinder werden dich nach deinen Raptor Geschichten fragen...wie du sie gerettet hast... Bitte..." flüsterte sie und spürte dann wie sein ganzer Körper nachgab, sich die Spannung löste und seine Augen sich schlossen.  
"Owen...!"

Ein Hubschrauberflattern sirrte in den Bäumen und kam immer näher.   
Während Claire wie durch einen Schleier wahrnahm, dass Männer den Hügel hinuntergerannt kamen, sie von Owen wegrissen, und seinen Körper anhoben.   
Sie hielt sich an Anamika fest, die immernoch neben ihr kniete, während irgendwelche Menschen in Uniform, Owen auf eine Trage packten und ihn forttrugen.   
Claire hatte das Gefühl alles nur durch einen Schleier wahrzunehmen.   
In ihrem Kopf pochte es und als sie sah, dass er wie eine leblose Puppe auf die Trage geschoben und weggetragen wurde, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen würde .


	12. 12. Ohnmächtige Realität

Wie in Trance nahm Claire wahr, dass zwei kräftige, kurze Arme sie packten und in die gleiche Richtung zerrten in die sie Owen gebracht hatten.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie Anamikas Blick zum Eingang des Versorgungsganges wahr, in dem Delta hoffentlich immernoch lag.  
Sie tauschten stumme Blicke, es schien jedoch keinen der Soldaten zu interessieren, dort einen Blick hineinzuwerfen.  
Unsanft stieß der Mann, der sie weitergezerrt hatte, nach einem kurzen Marsch durch das Unterholz auf die Lichtung vor Owens Bungalow, wo der Hubschrauber parkte, an dem sich bereits eine Tür schloss und die Rotorblätter wieder auf volle Touren hochgefahren wurden.  
"Wo bringen sie ihn hin?", Claire fand es komisch ihre Stimme wieder zu benutzen und sich selbst zu hören. Sie konnte nichtmal mehr sagen, ob sie immernoch weinte oder nicht.  
Alles war so unwirklich und fühlte sich an, wie durch einen Nebelschleier.   
Sie fühlte Anamikas Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es sollte wohl eine beruhigende Geste sein, allerdings hatte Claire das Gefühl, dass nun das was um sie herum noch nicht zusammengeklappt war, jetzt wegbrach.  
"San Rafael in Alajuela, wenn das noch Sinn macht..." hörte Claire ihn mit leicht spöttischem Unterton sagen.   
Sie erinnerte sich, dass das San Rafael eines der besten Krankenhäuser in Costa Rica war. Sie schloss irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein seinen Nebensatz weg - und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.  
Die werden das hinkriegen....!  
Die können auch keine Toten zum Leben erwecken....!.  
"Mrs. Masrani, wir bringen sie dann zur Basis...", sagte er Mann nun barsch und wies sie mit dem Finger zu einem Parkfahrzeug, in welches sich Claire mit Anamika nun willenlos hineinschieben ließ.

Als Wagen neben dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz zum stehen kam, erkannte Claire Dawson schon von Weitem.   
Er stand, grinsend die Arme über dem dicken Bauch verschränkt, mitten auf dem Platz.  
Es hatte schon etwas hoskinsches an sich, wie er sie anblickte, als sie auf ihn zuging und sie wünschte sich für einen Moment Blue würde genauso herangeschossen kommen, wie bei seinem Kollegen, um ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen.   
Aber um all diese Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, dafür fehlte ihr die Kraft.  
"Mrs. Dearing es ist wunderbar, dass sie trotz aller Umstände nun doch zu uns zurückgefunden haben...." meinte er und tippte sich an die Mütze, " wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht..."  
"Halten sie den Rand!", fauchte Anamika ihn nun an.  
Dawson stutzte.   
Noch nie war er von einer Frau so angeblafft worden, von einem Mädchen schon garnicht.  
"Man erzählte mir das Problem mit dem Saboteur hat sich nun auch erledigt... Sehr gut..." meint er , schließlich zufrieden, während Claire sich einfach wortlos an ihm vorbei schob.  
" Sollten sie sich weiter derart verhalten, sorge ich dafür, dass sich ihr Problem bald genauso erledigt hat wie das ihres Kollegen Jason! Sie mieses Arschloch!" ließ Anamika nochmal von sich hören und folge Claire dann.  
Anamika war sich offenbar zum ersten Mal über ihren Einfluss in voller Gänze bewusst.   
Hatte er doch dazu geführt, dass sie den Troopern im Dschungel die Notwendigkeit eines Noteinsatzes bewusst machen konnte, nachdem Owen von der Kugel getroffen worden war.  
Und ebenso - zumindest hatte sie das vor - würde sie sich bei ihrer Rückkehr in Costa Rica mal genauer ansehen, WER überhaupt für Masrani Global die Entscheidungen traf.   
Der Tod ihres Vaters war schlimm genug, so musste es doch wenigstes einen positiven Aspekt geben, der sich herauskehren ließ, weil sie sein Imperium geerbt hatte.  
Das die Soldaten im Dschungel sie tatsächlich hatten zurücklassen wollen, verschwieg sie lieber, als sie nun mit Claire in das unberührte Hotelzimmer trat, wo diese nun planlos ihre Sachen in ihren Koffer zu werfen begann.  
Erst das Bewusstmachen ihres Einflusses, hatte diese Vollidioten dazu veranlasst, einen Hubschrauber anzufordern und während sie warteten, hatte Anamika sich auf den Weg den Hügel hinunter gemacht, um sich anzusehen wie schlimm es tatsächlich war.  
Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie sich ein Mensch im Todeskampf herumwand und ausgerechnet Owen so zu sehen und nicht zu wissen, ob er lebend herauskommen würde, hatte sich für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt.  
Das sagte sie jedoch alles nicht.   
Sie beschloss es einfach in ihrem Kopf zu behalten und nahm lediglich ihr Telefon in die Hand um dafür zu sorgen, dass ein weiterer Hubschrauber herankam, um zwischen Claire, sich und Nublar soviele Kilometer wie möglich zu bringen.

"Owen Grady..." meinte Claire nun zu der Krankenschwester in ihrem blauen Kittel, an die man sie verwiesen hatte, nachdem sie im Eingangsbereich nach der Station gefragt hatten.  
Die Schwester ging zurück in das Stationzimmer und kam mit einem Klemmbrett zurück.  
"Sind sie eine Angehörige...?", fragte sie routiniert und ihre Augen wanderten zwischen Claire und Anamika hin und her.  
Nein das bin ich nicht, aber ich bin Schuld an dem Ganzen und wenn sie mir jetzt sagen, dass er nicht mehr lebt können sie mich gleich hierbehalten..  
"Ich....", fing Claire an doch Anamika fiel ihr ins Wort, " hören sie mal, sie werden ja wohl jetzt nicht fragen, ob seine Verlobte sich über seinen Zustand informieren kann?"  
Claire holte tief Luft  
Anamika!!!.  
"Ach sie sind...", fing die Schwester an und kniff nun die Augen zusammen, " sie sind doch diese Dame aus dem Fernsehen..." meinte sie dann, als sie Claire scheinbar erkannte, "sie können wohl den Hals nicht vollkriegen, was...? Erst diese ganzen Verletzten in ihrem gottlosen Freizeitpark und jetzt bringen sie auch noch ihren Verlobten dort um... alles was von dieser Insel kommt, bringt nur Leid mit sich..." meinte sie erbost.  
"Ich...", fing Claire wieder hilflos von vorne an.  
"Es hat sie niemand nach ihrer Meinung gefragt!", betätigte Anamika sich nun wieder als Sprachrohr.  
Die Schwester ließ einen kleinen, zischenden Schnauflaut hören: "Tzhe!" und wendete sich dann wieder zu ihrem Klemmbrett.  
"Es ist mir wirklich kreuzegal was sie über mich denken, oder was sie von alledem halten, Miss.... ich will nur wissen, ob er hier ist und ob es ihm gut geht...", mittlerweile war es Claire egal, dass sie bettelte.   
Sie wollte bloß die Erleichterung verspüren, die eine einfache Antwort mit sich gebracht hätte.   
Die Schwester nahm nun die silberne Brille, die an einer kleinen Kette über ihrem mächtigen Busen hing, auf ihre knubbelige Nase und überflog die Zeilen.  
"Gut?", echote sie spöttisch und ihre grauen, krausen Haarsträhnen wippten hin und her als sie den Kopf schüttelte, " dass ist nicht unbedingt die Vokabel die ich benutzen würde, Schätzchen!"  
Anamika verdrehte die Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr das verdammte Klemmbrett aus den pummeligen Fingern gerissen.  
Claire hingegen verspürte wieder, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen.  
"Der Bursche hat verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass kann ich ihnen sagen... ein paar Millimeter weiter und die OP hätte man sich sparen können."  
Ein kurzes Aufatmen durchfuhr Clarie bis die Schwester weitersprach: "... wir müssen sehen, ob es was genützt hat...", sagte sie dann schnippisch.  
"Ich verstehe nicht...", meinte Claire dann fassungslos und sie hatte das Gefühl diese Achterbahn würde sie jeden Moment dazu bringen, sich an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben.  
"Er hat so unglaublich viel Blut verloren, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass er es überhaupt hierher geschafft hat. Die Rippen haben, dass meiste abgefangen. Aber man kann nicht unbedingt sagen, er ist über den Berg, ganz zu Schweigen von der Bisswunde! Da hat der Arzt ganz schön geflickt. Das kann ich ihnen sagen..." plapperte sie dann wie ein Wasserfall und Claire wünschte sich, sie würde es nicht tun, "ich dachte sie killen diese ganzen Viecher auf der Insel... wie kann es denn sein, dass jemand dann noch derart ge..."  
Anamika fiel ihr ins Wort: " Danke, ich denke das ist genug Information, ist es möglich ihn zu besuchen?" Geistesgegenwärtig wollte sie abmildern, das mehr Details dazu führten, dass Claire sich wirklich noch auf den Flur erbrach, denn sie spürte wie sie neben ihr mehr und mehr zu schlucken begann.   
Es war wirklich mehr als ein Mensch ertragen konnte.  
"Die Schwester hob die Brauen nun über die Brille, "ich bezweifle das er davon etwas mitkriegt," sagte sie dann ernüchternd.  
"Er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein?", fragte Claire dann leise und zaghaft.  
Was hast du Dir denn vorgestellt? Das er fröhlich im Bett sitzt und wartet dass du vorbeikommst?  
Die Schwester ließ ein spöttisches Lachen hören.  
"Sie machen mir Spaß...", damit verschwand sie ohne ein weiteres Wort und ließ Claire und Anamika einfach im Flur stehen.  
Noch bevor sie Gelegenheit hatten, sich zu fragen, aus welchem Grund die unfreundliche Schwester sie einfach stehen gelassen hatte, kam eine weitere Schwester auf die Beiden zu.  
Sie war blond, zierlich und vielleicht fünf Jahre älter als Anamika.  
"Sind sie die Verlobte von Mr. Grady..."  
Verlobte! ---Was für ein höchst merkwürdiges Upgrade! Ich frage mich wie du aus der Nummer wieder herauskommen willst, falls man dich entsprechende Details fragen sollte! - danke Anamika!  
Claire nickte zögernd.  
"Kommen sie, sie könne ein paar Minuten zu ihm..." ihre Stimme war sanft und hatte etwas unglaublich tröstliches.  
"Ich warte im Foyer...", sagte Anamika und strich Claire über den Rücken.  
"Kann ich mit einem Arzt sprechen?"  
"Kommen sie....",sagte sie nur und deutete ihr an, dass sie ihr folgen sollte.  
"Ich werde ihnen einen Arzt holen... hier entlang..." meinte sie und öffnete dann unvermittelt eine halbverglaste Tür, die den Blick auf ein Bett freigab.

Für einen Moment vergaß Claire wie man atmete.  
Es waren unzählige Apparaturen die die Sicht auf das Bett versperrten, Schläuche , Kabel und Kanülen.  
Zaghaft ging sie einen Schritt näher.   
Es war schwierig unter all dem Ganzen überhaupt einen Menschen auszumachen.  
"Gehen sie nur hin, ich bin sicher das er spüren wird wenn sie da sind...", munterte die kleine Schwester sie auf. "sie dürfen auch seine Hand halten..."

Eine Atemmaske und daran angeschlossene Schläuche verdeckte Mund und Nase. Der Arm, den Blue erwischt hatte, lag verbunden und mit einer Schlinge fixiert neben ihm auf einer Erhöhung. Seine Fingerspitzen die unter dem ganzen Verbandszeug heraus zu sehen waren, waren von Jodtinktur organerot.  
Auf seiner nackten Brust hingegen klebte nur ein Wundverband, wo die Kugel eingetreten war, und man offenbar einen vergleichsweise kleinen Schnitt geführt hatte, um diese wieder zu entfernen.  
Plasmabeutel und andere Flüssigkeiten an Tropfständern führten über dünne Schläuche in Braunülen an seinem unverletzten Arm und in ihnen perlte in regelmäßigen Abständen etwas hinunter.  
Inszwischen hatte die Schwester einen Stuhl herangezogen und schob ihn neben das Bett, vorsichtig nahm sie Claires Hand, während diese sich setzte und legte sie über Owens gesunde, große Hand die über seinem Bauch auf der Decke lag, die seinen Unterleib bedeckte.   
Sie nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

"Wird er wieder...gesund?" flüsterte Claire und versuchte sich an das Geräusch des Beatmungsgerätes zu gewöhnen, das stoisch klickte, pumpte und in dessen Rhythmus sich sein Brustkorb sachte hob und senkte.

"Ich hole ihnen einen Arzt...", wand sie sich vor der Antwort und verließ das Zimmer.  
Claire blickte sein Gesicht an, das fast so friedlich aussah als würde er schlafen, wenn Mund und Nase nicht unter der Atemmaske verschwunden wären.  
Die heftete ihren Blick an seine dichten Wimpern unter den geschlossenen Lidern und strich vorsichtig über seine eiskalte Hand die schlaff und kraftlos unter der ihren lag.  
"Kannst du bitte zu mir zurück kommen?", meinte sie leise, " ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen soll..." sie hob seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und küsste sie vorsichtig.  
"Kannst du nicht irgendwas machen? Damit ich weiß das du noch da bist... Bitte..." wieder schwappten Tränen über ihr Gesicht, obwohl sie eigentlich das Gefühl hatte, dass es nicht mehr möglich war noch mehr zu heulen, und sie hasste sich mittlerweile für ihre Wehleidigkeit.  
"Ich weiß nicht , was wir mit deinem verdammten Raptor machen sollen? ...ich fände es jetzt wirklich toll, wenn du dazu mal etwas sagen würdest... Immerhin ist das der Grund für den ganzen Schlamassel. Verdammt nochmal!" schimpfte sie nun mit ihm.  
"Es ist gut wenn man auch mit bewusstlosen Patienten spricht.", hörte sie plötzlich eine Männerstimme hinter sich, " das Unterbewusstesein speichert mehr ab als wir zu ahnen vermögen. Ich würde nur vielleicht nettere Worte formulieren. Wer weiß an was er sich mal erinnert.", sagte er lachend.  
Claire grinste in sich hinein.  
"Prof. Hennesy...Guten Tag...", stellte er sich vor und reichte ihr die Hand.  
"Dearing..."murmelte sie, "Werde ich denn denn die Chance haben ihn das je wieder zu fragen?", meinte sie dann ernst.  
"Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren Mrs. Dearing und wir haben getan was wir konnten. Jetzt müssen wir der Sache Zeit geben. Ich denke, wir werden mit dem ausschleichen der Langzeitnarkose in den nächsten Tagen beginnen können, wenn uns nichts unvorhergesehenes dazwischenkommt. Und dann wird es sich zeigen ob ihr Verlobter mitmacht. "  
Verlobter...es wäre interessant zu wissen WIE sein Unterbewusstsein DIESE Information verarbeitet!  
"Er ist leider nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen, bevor ich ihn operiert habe. Dann wäre es mir leichter gewesen die Situation einzuschätzen.", sagte er dann ehrlich, " das Projektil hat eine Rippenfraktur versusacht, war sein Glück... Weitere Ausführungen möchte ich ihnen gerne ersparen."

Eigentlich wollte Claire nicht nach Bajamar fahren, um dort in ihre Wohnung zurück zu kehren. Am liebsten wäre sie an seinem Bett sitzen geblieben, in der Hoffnung bald ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu bekommen.  
Doch als es anfing dunkel zu werden hatte man sie nach Hause geschickt. Mit der Bitte, sich zu erholen soweit es ging und dem Versprechen, dass man sie anrufen würde, sobald sich sein Zustand veränderte.  
Dann telefonierte sie mit Karen, die natürlich auch prompt anfing zu heulen und immer wieder betonte, man dürfte den Jungs bloß davon nichts erzählen, bis Claire dann beschloss das ihr das Gespräch nicht wirklich gut tat und es beendete.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Grays kleines Weihnachtsäckchen und es trieb ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen. Sie heulte bis das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte und ihr Kopf schmerzte, als sei er in einem Schraubstock gefangen.

Das Singen des Telefons ließ sie aus dem Schlaf schrecken.  
Benommen tastete sie nach dem Gerät und ging ran:"Dearing?"  
"Mrs Deraing, San Rafael hier, es wäre sicherlich gut, wenn sie sich auf den Weg machen würden."  
Sie setzte sich auf und lauschte ihrem Atem, der durch ihren Körper strömte und starrte in die stockfinstere Dunkelheit.  
"Was... was ist?" murmelte sie benommen und ihre Stimme klang seltsam.   
"Es ist besser wenn sie sich auf einen Abschied vorbereiten.."


	13. 13. Die Verlobte von Mr. Grady

Claire schnellte aus dem Schlaf hoch.   
Klingelte ihr Handy?   
Hektisch tastete sie danach, um erleichtert und doch irritiert festzustellen, dass es keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte.   
Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett, ging zum Balkon und öffnete die Tür.   
Es war stockfinster draußen und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie dieses unsägliche Mobiltelefon immernoch neben sich piepsen hörte .  
Sie atmete tief die Nachtluft ein, nahm dann das Gerät nochmal in die Hand und wischte sich durch die Kontakte.  
Malvot, Barry.  
Ob sie ihn anrufen sollte?   
Vielleicht hatte Owen mit ihm schon längst darüber gesprochen, was mit den Raptoren passieren sollte.   
Irgendwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie Etwas tun musste, damit Delta und Blue nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen waren.  
Sie war überrascht von sich selbst, aber wenn alles das hier keinen guten Ausgag nehmen würde, dann wollte sie wenigstens Owens Mission zu Ende führen, und dazu benötigte sie die Hilfe eines erfahrenen Raptor Trainers. Der einzige vertrauenswürdige Mensch der ihr dafür einfiel war Owens bester Freund.  
Wie von selbst glitten ihre Finger über den Anruf - Button.  
Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Der wird sich freuen!  
Claries Augen wanderten zu der Zeitanzeige in ihrem Smartphone: 4.23 AM  
" Ja..." murmelte es benommen aus dem Gerät, als Claire gerade wieder auflegen wollte.  
"... Hier ist... ", stammelte sie los und sie wusste garnicht was sie sagen sollte.".... Hallo.... Barry.... " schnaufte sie hilflos.   
"Claire?" war die schlaftrunkene Antwort.   
"Ja... "  
"Was ist los?" fragte er und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz munterer.   
"Barry....", fing sie wieder an und presste die Lippen zusammen, weil sie die Tränen aufzuhalten versuchte. "Weinst du?" sie hörte das Knistern von Bettzeug.   
"Nein," log Claire und wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte Worte zu finden.   
"Geht es euch gut? " er klang nun besorgt.   
Seit sie sich ihre Wege vor der Reedereihalle getrennt hatten, hatte er nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, außer einer Textnachricht seines Freundes, dass er seine Sachen auf Nublar holen wollte und sich wieder melden würde.   
Er wusste nur, dass Owen mit Claire zu deren Wohnung an dem gut situierten Küstenstreifen Bajamar in Costa Rica gefahren war.  
Barry hatte andere Sorgen, als sich um seinen Kram auf der Insel zu kümmern.   
Er brauchte eine Bleibe, damit er das Motel, das er zur Zeit bewohnte, schleunigst gegen eine richtige Wohnung tauschen konnte, warum ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass es bereits fast zwei Wochen her war, seit ihrem letzten Kontakt.  
"Können wir uns treffen? Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen? " ging sie nicht auf seine Frage ein und versuchte sachlich zu bleiben, damit ihr Verstand nicht wieder durchdrehte.   
" Wann? JETZT?! " kam es entsetzt vom anderen Ende.   
Am liebsten schon   
"Sagen wir in 4 Stunden... Ja? In Alajuela.... "  
"Ich dachte ihr seid in Bajamar....? "wunderte er sich.   
"Komm einfach dahin, wir treffen uns im Papaveros...", sagte sie dann und verabschiedete sich von dem verwirrten Barry.   
Sie hatte einfach nicht die Kraft ihm bei einem Telefonat zu erklären, was alles geschehen war, und dass sie das Gefühl hatte, die Erde hätte sich dreimal schneller gedreht als gewöhnlich. 

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Denn Claire war nun nicht mehr erschöpft genug, um auch nur die Augen zu schließen, so gab sie sich einer ausgiebigen Dusche hin und stieg dann ins Auto, um die einstündige Fahrt ins Krankenhaus anzutreten.   
Sie ließ ihr Handy dabei nicht eine Sekunde unbeachtet und hoffte doch inständig, dass es nicht klingeln würde.  
Gerade, als sie in dem Leihwagen die Fahrertür schloss, rappelte der Aparat auch prompt los.  
Sie fuhr zusammen - einem Herzinfarkt nahe.   
Wenn das jetzt so weitergeht bei jedem Anruf, werde ich ein Fall für die Klapsmühle!   
Sie griff nach dem Hörer und atmete erleichtert auf, als Anamikas Stimme mit ihr sprach : "Hat mein Vater bei InGEN eigentlich nur Idioten beschäftigt?" plapperte sie los und im Hintergrund konnte Claire das geschäftige Treiben eines Büros vermuten.  
"Ich würde dir diese Frage gerne mit NEIN beantworten.", seufzte Claire.   
Sie legte das Gespräch auf die Freisprechanlage und startete den Wagen.  
Anamika ließ einen verächtlichen Laut hören, "... jedenfalls habe ich denen im Büro gesagt, das, du vorerst mal andere Dinge zu klären hast. Ich habe Unterlagen von Hoskins gefunden, die Berichte liest du besser nicht... Ich weiß nicht was sich mein Vater dabei gedacht hat..."  
Claire war ein wenig verwundert, dass tatsächlich jemand da war, der ihr nun so das Heft aus der Hand nahm, offensichtlich war das Mädchen mit einem mal davon besessen dem Unternehmen einen gehörigen Touch Anamika zu verpassen, nachdem sie zurückgekehrt war.   
Sie bewunderte sie dafür.  
Allerdings hielt sich auch Anamikas Vorbelastung in Grenzen.  
Bloß einmal von einem Tyrannosaurus durch den Dschungel gejagt...Pah, was für eine leichte Übung! - Mach das Ganze mal auf High Heels quer über diese Insel, auf der Flucht vor einer Tötungmaschine die Ihresgleichen sucht. Ganz zu Schweigen von dem Rest.  
"Mehr Zähne...", murmelte Claire spöttisch Simon Masranis Leitspruch herunter.  
"Ja... Hauptsache die Leute staunen über Masrani Global. Ich versuche immer noch herauszufinden, was meine Alternative sein soll, von der sie gesprochen haben. Irgendwie will mir das niemand mitteilen und keiner weiß wo sich Mr. Wu zur Zeit aufhält. Jedenfalls habe ich ersteinmal dafür gesorgt, dass das Gemetzel auf Nublar aufhört."  
Claire schluckte.   
WAS?!  
"Was....?"  
"Ich habe die Einheiten zurückkommen lassen, ist doch meine Insel! Laut den bestehenden Listen geht es sowieso nur noch um den T - Rex ein paar Akylosaurus und hmm Blue... von der sie WISSEN..." meinte sie stolz , als habe sie eine Verschwörung ans Laufen gebracht.  
Claire verzog das Gesicht.   
Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Anamikas Bewusstsein über ihren Einfluss mit einem Mal wunderliche Flügel bekommen hätte.   
Sie nahm sich vor, das Ganze besser im Auge zu behalten, damit sie nicht endete wie ein Spielkind vor einem viel zu großen Ameisenhaufen mit einem Brennglas.   
Dinge für die Firma im Zaum halten, DAS konnte sie schließlich - was sie nicht konnte, war das was vor ihr lag.   
Der Weg nach Alajuela ins Krankenahaus.   
Sie hatte das Gefühl, als sie gestern das Zimmer verlassen hatte, sie würde ihr Herz dort zurücklassen.   
Zumindest das was davon noch übrig war.   
Es fühlte sich an, als habe sie einen kleinen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zertretenen Haufen Matsch in ihrer Brust, der unaufhörlich schmerzte.  
Ja Claire, jetzt weißt du endlich was es bedeutet, wenn die Sorge um einen geliebten Menschen, einen wahnsinnig werden lassen kann! hatte Karen gestern noch gesagt und erst jetzt fand Claire es gehässig.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es aber nur nett gemeint, allerdings kannte Claire dieses Gefühl nicht und gerade DAS machte das Ganze hundertmal schwerer.  
"Anamika können wir später weitersprechen, ich bin auf dem Weg nach San Rafael..."  
Claire konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, der bloße Gedanke an das was sie gleich erwarten würde, raubte ihr jegliche Kraft zum Nachdenken.  
"Sicher. Wie geht es ihm denn?", fragte Anamika und klang plötzlich sehr kleinlaut.  
"Ich komme später ins Büro...ich weiß nicht genau wann, in Ordnung?" lenkte sie von der Frage ab und beendete das Gespräch.

Claire hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo versteckt, als ihr die selbe Schwester, die sie mit Anamika gestern so rüde stehen gelassen hatte, auf dem Flur entlangkam.  
"Der Doktor ist noch nicht da...", quakte sie ihr direkt Grußlos entgegen.  
Scheinbar um Claire sofort den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, von ihr eine Information zu erfragen.  
Claire holte tief Luft und seufzte, " Ich möchte einfach nur da sein... ist das in Ordnung? Bitte..." sie hatte keine Kraft ihr etwas standhafteres zu entgegnen. Sie hoffte nur das Bild von gestern hätte sich geändert, wenn sie das Zimmer betreten würde.   
Doch natürlich war ihr klar, dass das nicht sein konnte.  
"Wenn sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben...", meinte sie schulterzuckend.  
"Nein...", schnaufte Claire kraftlos, " gerade mal nicht...gibt es irgendwelche Veränderungen?", meinte sie müde fragend   
"Schätzchen...", gab die Schwester nun abschätzig zur Antwort, " habe ich ihnen nicht gesagt der Arzt kommt erst später her? Soweit ich weiß, sind sie doch als Kontaktperson für ihren Verlobten angegeben. Hat man sie angerufen?"  
Claire schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.  
"Was fragen sie mich also dann ?"  
Claire mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven.  
"Wissen sie was? Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie ihren Job nicht gerne machen! Und das mich mich nicht leiden können, wissen wir ja bereits. Aber Ich möchte ihnen mal eins sagen: Soweit ich weiß, ist es ihre verdammte Pflicht mir eine Auskunft darüber zu erteilen wie es... meinem ..Ver... Ver...Verlobten geht! Es würde mir schon reichen, wenn sie mir mitteilen würden, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht GESTORBEN ist!!!" Dann brachen bei ihr alle Dämme.   
Sie heulte bis sie nichts mehr sah und stürmte dabei zu dem Gang der Intensivstation, in dem das Zimmer lag, welches sie erst gestern verlassen hatte und klingelte am Eingangsbereich.  
Eine unbekannte Schwester öffnete ihr und Claire wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht während sie um Fassung rang.  
"Ich..ich möchte zu Owen Grady...", schluckte sie als die Schwester sie auffordernd anblickte.  
Diese Schwester war noch zierlicher als die von gestern und ihr Haar war kurzgeschnitten. +  
Mit ihren großen, blauen Kulleraugen und der vergleichsweise kleinen, spitzen Nase erinnerte sie Claire an eine Comic Elfe.  
"Sind sie seine Verlobte? Sie waren gestern schon hier, oder?"  
"Ja..." nuschelte Claire heraus.   
Sie konnte sich an Anamikas Notlüge noch immer nicht gewöhnen und erwartete eigentlich jeden Moment, dass man das herausfand.  
Die puppenartige Schwester lächelte liebevoll und berührte sie am Arm, als sie die Türe öffnete, um Claire herein zu lassen.  
"Wie geht es ihm denn?", starte Claire nun nochmal einen Frageversuch, aufgemuntert von ihrer positiven Haltung.  
Das zuckersüße Lächeln verschwand nicht aus ihrem Gesicht.   
Ob sie das wohl geübt hat? Man bekommt ja Karies vom hinsehen!  
"Er ist soweit stabil...", ließ sie sie wissen, "Dr. Hennesy hat heute morgen bereits veranlasst die Narkosemittel zu verringern..."  
Claires Mine hellte sich auf, das hörte sich positiv an, bis zu dem Moment als es aus ihrem Puppenmund kam: "Wir gehen davon aus, dass er in den nächsten Tagen aufwachen kann..."  
"...den nächsten...Tagen..." murmelte Claire und kam nun mit ihr vor Owens Zimmer zum stehen.  
Sie ließ ein Lachen hören, dass wie bestellt auf ihre elfenartiges, Puppendarsein passte, denn es hörte sich an wie das von Tinkerbell, "... es dauert eine Weile, bis die Mittel abgebaut sind. Er schläft sehr tief. Wir werden nun abwarten wie er zurecht kommt und dann die nächste Stufe einleiten. Haben sie Geduld. Es wird schon alles gut werden..." meinte sie aufmunternd.  
Der letzte Satz von Tinkerbell gab Claire das Gefühl, als würde ihr Herz einen Hopser machen.   
Es wird alles gut werden! Kannst du mir das aufschreiben Tinkerbell?  
Sie schob die Tür auf und das Bild von gestern war unverändert.   
Erneut schob die Schwester den Stuhl heran und überprüfte die Apparaturen.  
Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr undwartete ab, bis Claire sich zaghaft auf den bereitgestellten Stuhl gesetzt hatte.  
"Ihre Verlobte ist hier Mr. Grady", murmelte sie leise und niedlich neben seinem Kopf und sah sich die Zahlen auf dem rhythmisch piependen Monitor an.  
Claire sah bloß die Herzfrequenz in gleichmäßigem Takt auf und ab flackern und die Zahlen die dort herumblinkten.   
Sie fragte sich, wie man aus alledem etwas herauslesen konnte.  
Das Beatmunggerät zischte weiterhin und wie gestern nahm sie seine Hand behutsam in ihre.  
"Ich rede oft mit den Patienten... es ist wichtig für sie, dass sie wissen wer kommt und wer da ist...", meinte sie und zuckte die schmalen Schultern, als wollte sie sagen: Was denn sonst? "Wissen..?", meinte Claire und versuchte in seinem Gesicht etwas zu finden, an das die den Blick heften konnte, das NICHT nach Krankenhaus aussah.  
"... ja sie wissen das...glauben sie mir." sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu Lächeln.   
Das ist ja fast noch unerträglicher, als das Gezicke von Schwester Pummel!  
"Hier..." meinte sie und tippte mit der Rückseite ihres Kugelschreibers, den sie aus ihrer Kitteltasche gezogen hatte, auf den Monitor, " er hatte eine sehr unruhige Nacht, nachdem sie gegangen sind und jetzt, ist alles ganz ruhig. Er wird wissen das seine Verlobte nun hier ist..." meinte sie, als erklärte sie einem kleinen Kind einen völlig logischen Sachzusammenhang.  
Claire konnte ein Grinsen nicht underdrücken.   
Wenn er ja selbst wüsste WER das ist.   
Sie stellte sich vor, wie Owen tatsächlich nun in seinem merkwürdigen Zustand irgendwo in einer Ecke seines benebelten Hirns saß und vor sich hingrübelte, woher er plötzlich eine Verlobte hatte.   
Eine seltsame Vorstellung.  
Ein sehr tiefes Seufzen ging plötzlich und unvermittelt durch seinen Körper. Claire zog erschreckt die Hand weg und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
"Shhh alles gut... das ist normal...es ist ein gutes Zeichen... reden sie mit ihm, erzählen sie ihm was...manche Angehörige lesen den Patienten vor und es gibt auch welche die sich daran erinnern... Planen sie doch ihre Hochzeit." kicherte sie nun keck und Claire hielt die Luft an, ".. so eine Gelegenheit ihm abzuringen was sie schon immer wollten, bekommen sie nicht wieder..."   
Claire ließ ein unterdrücktes Schnauben hören.  
Jetzt ist es allmählich genug!   
Sie ließ wieder ihr Tinkerbelllachen ertönen und schwirrte aus dem Zimmer, um kurzdarauf nochmal ihr Elfenköpfchen hineinzustecken: " Ach, Mrs. Dearing, würden sie vielleicht gleich mal zum Schwesternzimmer kommen? Ich benötige noch ein paar Informationen für die Formalitäten."


	14. 14. Not my Alpha

Er hatte Delta gefunden! Endlich!

Sie waren ihm Beide unter letzter Kraftanstrengung in den Dschungel gefolgt.   
Die Schwester war sehr schwach, doch Alpha hatte es geschafft, sie fortzubringen von all den Lauten, den Feuervöglen und den knallenden totbringenden Geräuschen.  
Jedoch das Gebäude machte ihr Angst.   
Es waren andere Raptoren seiner Art, die es vor einiger Zeit bewohnt hatten, ihr Geruch war immernoch in der Luft.  
Doch die leisen Raptorworte die er benutzte, versprachen Ruhe und Erholung.  
Bring sie nicht dahin! hatte Blue gesagt, als Alpha sie nun auch noch IN den dunklen Raum brachte.   
Doch er hatte sie so sehr beruhigt, dass sie ihm vertraute.   
Er würde das Richtige tun.   
Schließlich war er zu ihnen zurückgekehrt.

Er hatte sie zum jagen weggeschickt, und als sie zurück kam, roch er seltsam:   
ÄRGERLICH und RATLOS.   
Das Fleisch, dass er mitgebracht hatte, war alt und fade, doch es war nicht für sie bestimmt. Er hatte es Delta gegeben. Seit dem schlief sie.  
Wusste er wirklich was er da tat?  
"Wir müssen sehen ob es etwas nützt Blue..." hatte er zu ihr, in seiner komischen Sprache gesagt, die er mit den anderen Raptoren benutze.   
Doch sie verstand an seinem Geruch: Er würde alles tun um Delta zu helfen.

Nie würde sie verstehen, warum er diese Art NEST bevorzugte.   
Es roch noch weniger gut als das Letzte in welches er sich zurückgezogen hatte.   
Doch als Blue hörte, wie die Große in der Nacht herangekommen war, war sie froh, dass Alpha sich mit seiner merkwürdigen "Nestbauweise" offensichtlich gut zu schützen wusste, damit er ihr nicht in die Fänge geriet.  
Er war mit seinen eigenen Beinen einfach nicht schnell genug und genau wie die anderen Raptoren verdammt empfindlich was seine Verletzbarkeit betraf.

Am Morgen, als der weibliche Raptor aus seinem anderen Rudel mit einem Kleineren auch zurückgekommen war, hatte Blue gerade das Unterholz durchstreift, als sie es am ganzen Körper spürte:  
Die Große hatte Hunger und sie wusste auch auf WEN!  
Inständig hoffte sie, Alpha würde sie nicht wieder stehen lassen, wie beim letzten Mal, um den weiblichen Raptor - der so unfassbar schwach war, dass es schon lächerlich war, sie überhaupt RAPTOR zu nennen - vor der Großen zu schützen, doch er hatte sie bereits bemerkt.  
Mit dem Killer im Anschlag hatte er die Beiden verfolgt, bis die Große sie gewittert hatte.   
Sie hatten unglaublich laut durch den Dschungel geschrieen, als sie die Verfolgung aufnahm.  
War ihnen eigentlich bewusst, dass Schreien es noch schlimmer machte?  
Alpha wusste das.  
Er war nie laut.   
Nicht im Dschungel und auch nur selten, wenn sich sein Geschmack in WÜTEND änderte.  
Sie spürte, dass er die Beiden VOR der Großen erwischt hatte.  
Am Besten wäre gewesen, er hätte ihnen den Kopf abgebissen.   
Soviel Unruhe war kaum zu ertragen.   
Warum waren sie überhaupt wieder da?  
Richtig verärgert war Blue erst, als er MIT ihnen zu seinem Nest zurückgekehrt war.  
Es lag so sehr in der Luft.   
Ihr Angstgeruch.   
Und ihre Verbitterung!

Aus sicherer Entfernung hatte sich Blue auf die Lauer gelegt.   
Die Lage sondiert, um festzustellen ob sie ihm zur Hilfe kommen musste.   
Sie würde die beiden unbeholfenen Dinger schon beiseite schaffen.  
Doch er strömte diesen Geruch der Erleichterung aus, als er die mit den roten Haaren in den Arm nahm und seinen Mund auf den ihren drückte.   
Eine höchst merkwürdige Art der Begrüßung.  
Er wollte sie nicht töten.  
Es war ein eigenartiger Geschmack.   
HOFFNUNG mit etwas ANDEREM.   
Etwas, dass sie selbst nur für Alpha empfand - es war ihr noch nie aufgefallen, dass es mehrere Raptoren gab, die auf eine gleiche Art und Weise wie sie, die Bindung zu ihrem Alpha fühlten - so war es eigentlich nicht vorgesehen und es war es etwas völlig anderes.   
Es musste wohl mit der sonderbaren Mutation ihrer Art zusammenhängen.   
Wer verstand das schon?   
Die Beiden weiblichen, gehörten auf ihre merkwürdige Weise zu seiner Alpha - Familie.   
Blue würde diese hinnehmen, doch niemals die Anderen, die auf der Insel Tod und Unglück verbreiteten.   
Für sie hegte sie den gleichen leidenschaftlichen Hass, den Alpha hervorbrachte, wenn sie in seine Nähe kamen.

In sicherer Entfernung, hatte sie sich dann in ihr eigenes Nachtlager begeben.   
Und Akribisch den Eingang zu Deltas Lager im Auge behalten.   
Sie war immernoch schwach. Doch es wurde besser  
Blue fand es war äußerst seltsam, dass die anderen Raptoren mit in sein Nest kamen, denn eigentlich bewohnte er es doch für gewöhnlich allein.   
Doch es war entspannend, als sie fühlte, wie schnell sich sein Herzschlag in dieser Nacht beruhigte, im Gegensatz zu denen davor - und es lag scheinbar daran das SIE da war.   
Blue hörte zu,wie er leise mit ihr sprach: Leise, wohlwollende Worte, voller Zuversicht. 

Das vertraute Locken seines Pfiffs hallte durch den Dschungel, als die Sonne aufgegangen war.   
Er hatte Futter dabei und Blues Magenknurren ließ sie schnell zu ihm und dem verführerischen Happen in seiner Hand sprinten.  
Jedoch war die ganze Luft so voll und satt von all diesen Gerüchen und Geschmäckern, dass Blue sich schließlich nur sehr zaghaft in seine Nähe traute.   
Die anderen Raptoren standen nicht weit entfernt auf dem Hügel .  
Die Schwester hatte die Augen inzwischen geöffnet und es ging ihr heute so gut, dass sie zum ersten Mal wieder einen Laut von sich geben konnte.  
Raptorworte flüsterte er und sie war so hungrig, er klang so aufmunternd und behutsam. Doch ein Zittern auf dem Hügel ließ Blues Alarmsystem auf Hochtouren brennen.   
Den Instinkt in Alarmbereitschaft, war sie kaum mehr in der Lage sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren.  
Sie warnte ihn mit einem leisen Schnauben.  
ACHTUNG! ETWAS IST NICHT IN ORDNUNG!  
Komm schon Blue... wir haben das doch schon ein paar Mal gemacht... murmelte er und benutzte diese Mischsprache, die sie hasste.   
Dieses unverständliche Kauderwelsch aus Raptorprache und seiner Kommunikation, die er mit den Anderen vollführte.  
Sie schnappte nach dem Happen, doch Alpha wich einen Schritt zurück und lockte sie erneut.  
Delta ist auch da drin...du musst einfach nur reingehen... wie immer...  
Seine Stimme war so tröstlich und versprach soviel Gutes.   
Sie war so sehr zu Hause und es war so einfach den Hunger auf diese Weise zu stillen.  
Da ist etwas! hör auf mit den Spielchen.   
Da oben auf dem Hügel ist etwas! Es ist gefährlich!  
warnte sie ihn abermals und ihr Blick starrte unverwandt nach oben.  
Es waren die anderen Raptoren! Die Aufgetaucht waren!  
Die mit den Killern.   
Die, die im Feuervogel saßen, die, die die Vernichtung auf der Insel vorantrieben.   
Und sie hatten noch mehr Killer Dabei!   
Hinunter ins Tal gerichtet!  
Sie stanken nach Rauch und Schwefel.  
Einer von ihnen war so unfassbar nervös, dass Blue das Gefühl hatte sein Herz schlüge außerhalb seiner Brust im weichen Gras.  
Warum bemerkte Alpha sie denn nicht?   
"Ich weiß, da oben sind Claire und Anamika... alles ist gut Blue..", beruhigten seine Worte nochmal.  
Doch Blue ließ sich nicht täuschen.   
Es war ihr zu sehr gewiss, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie stieß erneut den Warnlaut aus: Du musst hier weg! Eine Kugel aus dem Killer hatte sich gelöst.   
Blue hatte es gehört, als der obere der Beiden stinkenden Raptoren seine dicke Hand heruntergenommen hatte.  
ANGST lag so offensichtlich in der Luft das man sie greifen konnte.  
Die Angst der beiden Anderen die oben standen und alles mitansahen.   
Die Kugel sauste ins Tal und Blues Instinkt ließ sie nach Alpha schnappen, um ihn herum zu reißen, - Auf Raptorart! - damit er nicht getroffen wurde.   
Denn das diese tödlich endeten wusste sie.  
Seine Haut war so entsetzlich dünn und so hatte sie den Geschmack seines Blutes in ihrem Maul ohne es zu wollen.  
Es schmeckte süß und bitter zugleich - und Ahnungslos.  
Das Geräusch als die Kugel, mit einem kaum vernehmenden dumpfen Schlag, in seinen Körper eindrang, war für Blue fast unerträglich.   
Seine kleinen, feinen unglaublich zerbrechlich konzipierten Knochen splitterten mit einem sehr hässlichen, knirschenden Geräusch.   
Dann kam das Projektil irgendwo in seinem Inneren zum Stillstand.  
Er gab keinen Laut von sich und sackte einfach zu Boden zwischen ihre Füße.  
Der Geruch seines Blutes verbreitete sich so rasch und es umnebelte Blue die Sinne derart , dass sie glaubte es nähme ihr die Luft zum atmen.  
Nicht mein Aplha!!! zischte sie voller Schmerz!   
Sie wusste genau WER sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht hatte.   
Es sickerte unaufhörlich aus ihm heraus, er würde tot sein, bevor die Sonne unterging.   
Doch er würde nicht sterben müssen ohne, dass Blue nicht alles tat, was ein gutes Beta Tier tun musste: Den Angreifer ausschalten - Die Familie schützen!  
Das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper breitete sich so rasch aus, als würde es ihr Flügel verleihen.   
So pfeilschnell war sie bei ihm, überannte die Anderen, und schnappte sich den, der den Killer zum Abschuss gebracht hatte.   
Sie packte seinen Arm.   
Er fing sofort an sein saures Blut in ihrem Maul zu verteilen.   
Es war widerlich, doch sie zerrte ihn, tapfer seinen ekelhaften Geschmack ignorierend in den Wald.   
Seine Schreie klingelten in ihren Ohren, als sie ihn in sicherer Entfernung, auf RAPTORTART endlich für immer zum Schweigen brachte.


	15. Die unbekannte Weihnachtsfrau

Barry konnte nicht aufhören in seinem Kaffee zu rühren, als er von Claire gehört hatte, was passiert war.  
Er starrte unentwegt in die Tasse, als erwartete er, diese würde ihm irgendwann schon etwas Wichtiges mitteilen.  
Claire war froh, dass sie sich an dem Stationzimmer der Schwestern hatte vorbeigeschlichen können, OHNE Informationen über Owen preisgeben zu müssen, die sie möglicherweise garnicht beantworten konnte, sie aber als seine Verlobte vielleicht zweifelsohne hätte wissen müssen.   
Doch ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie mehr Informationen, als die aus seiner Angestelltenakte, nicht hätte sagen können.   
Wenn Tinkerbell, oder ihre Kolleginnen sie erneut fragen sollten, hoffe sie, dass diese Infos ausreichen würden und ihr Computerhirn die dann auch ausspuckte.  
"Werden die ihn wieder hinbekommen?", fragte Barry nun zögerlich und hörte endlich auf in seiner Tasse zu rühren.   
An der Vorstellung, dass es nicht so war, wollte er lieber erst garnicht weiterdenken.  
Clarie versuchte all das, was sie heute an Positivem gehört hatte, so schön wie möglich zu verpacken.   
Es war weißgott nicht viel, also leierte sie herunter, was sie von Dr. Hennesy erfahren hatte, kurz bevor sie gegangen war, um ihn hier zu treffen.  
"Sie werden die Narkosemittel ausschleichen und der Arzt hat gesagt, dass er dann aufwachen wird. Tja dann muss sich zeigen, ob er sich erholt. Ich meine... Er hat wohl ziemlich viel Blut verloren, aber einen Schutzengel gehabt..."  
"Ja...", meinte Barry ernst, blickte Claire dann an und in seinem schwarzen Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung.  
Claire sah ihn fragend an.  
"Blue!"  
"Blue?", echote Claire stutzig.  
"Ja... nachdem was du mir geschildert hast, hört es sich fast so an, als hätte sie ihn aus der Schussline gezogen.." und er tippte auf seinen Arm, um damit Owens verletzten Arm anzudeuten, " du kannst mir sagen was du willst, das Mädchen hat für ihn gekämpft, dass wäre nicht das erste mal. Die sind so schlau, die wird früher gemerkt haben als er, dass da was im Busch ist und diese Kugel hat sie mit Sicherheit früher gehört als alle anderen. Leider kann sie ihn ja nicht zur Seite schubsen oder so, also nimmt sie das, was sie halt zur Verfügung hat, um ihre Artgenossen zu verteidigen.... Ihre Zähne...... Deswegen..." wieder tippte er auf seinen Arm, " ist nur eine Vermutung, aber du weißt ja die Viecher stehen halt auf ihn...", lachte er dann.  
Claire blickte höchst erstaunt.   
Von der Seite aus hatte sie das noch nicht betrachtet.  
"Er wollte sie und Delta von der Insel bringen, nach Sorna...", sagte sie dann.  
Barry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "--ja das klingt nach ihm...Verrückt."  
"Barry, er wird das unter Umständen nicht können. Nicht so schnell wie es nötig ist.. oder ...nicht mehr..." schnell kniff sie die Lippen zusammen und atmete tief ein, gegen die erneut ankommenden Tränen. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatte.Langsam wirst du echt gut darin Claire.... !  
Barry verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er sagen: Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand.  
"Jedenfalls...", fuhr sie fort, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, " ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst..."  
Barry stellte die Tasse ab.  
"Wobei?"  
"Du musst mir helfen die Raptoren einzufangen." sie versuchte ein Lächeln. Es fühlte sich komisch an, nach all den Tränen.  
"Wie bitte?" Barry riss entgeistert die Augen auf.  
"Ich habe gesehen, was Owen alles auf sich genommen hat, um diese Tiere zu finden und irgendwas in in mir sagt mir, dass ich es zu Ende bringen muss..für ihn... aber ich kann das nicht alleine. Denn ich habe keine Ahnung davon...Ich komme selbst nicht klar mit dem sentimentalen Kram. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, ich muss irgendetwas tun, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, weißt du?", sagte sie dann hilflos.  
Leise schlich sich die Tatsache in ihr Gehirn, dass Anamika ja die ACU Truppen zurückgeordert hatte . Wie hatte sie sich das überhaupt vorgestellt? War es dann überhaupt nötig die Raptoren nach Sorna zu bringen? Claire fühlte sich im Augenblick ziemlich überfordert.  
"Ich hatte nicht vor wieder auf diese Insel zu gehen...", sagte Barry dann ernst, "nie wieder...."  
Claire stand auf.  
"Gut...", meinte sie dann hart, " dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute..." und stand resigniert auf.  
Das ist alles nur ein Albtraum! Lass mich endlich aufwachen! Es ist bestimmt ein schöner Tag, wenn ich die Augen aufmache. Owen liegt neben mir, gesund und unversehrt! Ich muss ihn nur wachküssen und dann überlegen wir, wie wir den Tag gemeinsam beginnen!  
Barry erhob sich ebenfalls.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so plötzlich aufstehen würde.  
"Jetzt warte doch mal..." meint er und hielt sie am Arm fest, " glaubst du das alles ist an mir spurlos vorbeigegegangen?"  
"Nein, dass wohl nicht... an Niemandem von uns, aber er ist dein bester Freund..." sie ließ ihre Worte ein paar Herzschläge lang wirken.  
"Ich will ihn sehen..."sagte er dann.

Der Besuch von Barry auf der Intensivstation setzte im derart zu, dass er auf dem Rückweg nicht in der Lage war ein Wort zu sprechen.  
Erst als er mit Claire wieder bei seinem Auto angekommen war, kam wieder in Laut über seine Lippen.  
"Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen...", meinte er dann," ok...? Solange im Augenblick das ACU Kommando eingestellt ist, ist die einzige Gefahr die wir haben, die Zeit. Denn ich weiß nicht wie lange Delta dort alleine klarkommt, um Blue mache ich mir keine Sorgen. ", sagte er dann.  
Claire atmete erleichtert auf und umarmte ihn unvermittelt.  
Barry war so überrascht, das es einen kurzen Moment dauerte, bis er ihre Umarmung erwiderte.  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnt ihn fragen, was ich machen soll...", murmelte er dann, als sie ihn wieder losließ ".. sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ändert...? Egal wann...ja?"  
Claire nickte.  
"Ja das mache ich versprochen."

So einfach wie Anamika sich das vorgestellt hatte, irgendwen von der Insel zurückholen, war es leider nicht gewesen.   
Denn auch wenn sie als Alleinerbin von Masrani Global eine gewisse Entscheidungsfreiheit hatte, so war der InGEN Bereich, der Firma ihres Vaters, doch um einiges eigenständiger als sie angenommen hatte.  
Jedoch hatte sie erwirkt, dass das ACU wenigstens ihre Waffen vorerst neidelegten damit man neu verhandeln konnte, was mit den restlichen Tieren passieren würde.  
Aber es gab ein tägliches Hin und Her zwischen Insel und Festland, denn die Firma wollte es nicht zulassen, sie sich selbst zu überlassen.   
Am meisten ein Dorn im Auge dabei wahr ihr Lt. Dawson.   
Er war nach wie vor besessen von der Mission den Raptor und den T - Rex zu erledigen und bombardierte sie ständig mit Nachrichten darüber, dass er es für absolut notwendig hielt.  
Es war ein fortwährendes Gerangel um Kompetenzen.

Am Dienstagabend kroch Claire langsam und erschöpft die Treppen zu ihrem Appartement hoch, doch als sie über den letzten Treppenabsatz schlich, war sie überrascht, dass vier große Kisten sich turmhoch vor ihrer Tür Stapelten und den Weg versperrten.   
Es waren allesamt die gleichen Kartons. Fein säuberlich mit Etiketten beklebt, auf denen eindeutig Inhaltsangaben, die man durchaus einem Umzug zuordnen konnte, zu lesen waren.  
An der Obersten klebte ein handgeschrieber, zusammengefalteter Zettel mit der Aufschrift: Dr.C. Drearing.   
"Was soll das denn?" wunderte sie sich laut. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, laut auszusprechen, was sie dachte.   
Die Schwestern im Krankenhaus ermunterten sie schließlich fortwährend das zu tun.  
Bisher hatte außerdem das Wissen aus Owens Krankenakte, von dem Unfall vor ein paar Jahren auf Nublar, sowie seiner Personalakte ausgereicht, um die nötigen Auskünfte für die Formalitäten zu geben.   
Ewig verstecken vor den Schwestern gelang bei der Dauerüberwachung auf der Intensivstation schließlich nicht.

Es waren bereits drei Tage vergangen in denen Dr. Hennesy täglich irgendwelche Dosen an Narkose -, oder Schmerzmitteln veränderte und sie dann mit Informationen zubrabbelte, von denen sie absolut nichts verstand.   
Sie hatte ihm mal gesagt : Ich habe einen Doktor Titel in Geisteswissenschaften Dr. Hennesy, dass wissen sie oder?" Dann hatte er versucht es ihr einfacher zu erklären.  
Allerdings hatte noch keine der Maßnahmen dazu geführt, dass Owen je die Augen geöffnet, oder sonst eine wirkliche Reaktion gezeigt hätte, außer vielleicht hier und da mal ein Zucken, beim Verringern der Schmerzmittel wie man ihr erklärte.   
Man versicherte ihr allerdings täglich, die Vorgehensweise sei normal und sie müsse sich in Geduld üben.   
Eine Woche Langzeitnarkose sei durchaus keine Seltenheit.   
Claire jedoch machte ihr Zustand in Daueralerambereitschaft mürbe.   
Das Klingeln des Telefons ließ sie regelmäßig einer Ohnmacht nahe, zusammenzucken. Das Warten an seinem Bett machte sie vor Hilflosigkeit ganz krank.  
Zu alledem kam noch, dass in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrte, dass ihr mit Delta die Zeit davon laufen würde.   
Denn von Barry hatte sie ebenfalls nicht wieder etwas gehört.

Sie pflückte den mit Klebeband befestigten Zettel von der Kiste mit der Aufschrift: Kleiderschrank   
und faltete ihn auseinander.  
In rundgeschwungegen Buchstaben war zu lesen:

Claire, bevor jemand den Trailer unwissentlich aufbricht, habe ich veranlasst, dass man dort Owens persönliche Sachen abholt und sie dir bringt. Keine Sorge: Es waren Leute denen ich ABSOLUT vertraue!  
In den nächsten Tagen kommt der Rest. Ich habe gedacht bevor es unter die Räder kommt, wäre es sicherer sie zu Dir zu bringen.  
Denn da Dawson eine eigene Verfügungsgewalt hat und leider immernoch auf Nublar seinen Hintern breitsitzt, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass der Bungalow unangetastet bleibt.  
Ich wünschte Blue würde ihn ebenfalls finden.   
Alles Gute!   
Anamika

Claire öffnete ihre Wohnungstür und schob sich an dem Kistenstapel vorbei.  
"Toll Anamika...was soll ich denn damit? Also manchmal wüsste ich gerne was DU für Gedanken im Kopf hast. Ich kann doch nicht so einfach jetzt eine komplette Wohnung hier beherbergen!" murmelte vor sich hin. Doch die Tatsache, dass man ihr etwas persönliches von ihm vorbeigebracht hatte, ließ sie ein wenig mehr daran Glauben, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Claire beugte sich herunter zu der untersten Kiste und schob daran, bis sie den Stapel schwankend endlich über die Schwelle gebracht hatte. Die obere Kiste wackelte bedrohlich hin und her und schließlich krachte sie auf den Boden , bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte.  
Die zusammengesteckten Laschen hatten sich gelöst und so lag der gesamte Inhalt nun im Eingangsbereich ihrer Wohnung.  
Während ihr Handy klingelte.  
Claire stieg über den unordentlichen Stapel Kleidung um ranzugehen.  
"Ja...?"  
"Ich bins Anamika...sind die Kisten angekommen?"  
"Wie mans nimmt...", meinte Claire und besah sich den Stapel Wäsche aus dem sie ein paar der Kleidungsstücke erkannte, die er in ihrer Gegenwart getragen hatte.  
"Ja oder nein?"  
Claire seufzte und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle an ihrem Esstisch fallen. Ihr Blick blieb auf dem blauen Navy Sweater hängen, den sie selbst eine Weile bei sich gewissermaßen beherbergt hatte,er existiert also immernoch.   
Ein bitteres Lächeln überflog ihr Gesicht.  
"Ja.. Das Zeug liegt hier in meinem Flur, eine Kiste ist umgefallen und... aufgegangen. Ich muss erstmal das Chaos beseitigen."  
"Gut.. ich kann dir nur nicht sagen wo der Rest ist.", meinte Anamika dann aufgebracht.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich habe sämtlichen Kram in Kisten stecken lassen, der ebenfalls noch kommen sollte, jedoch hat ihn Jemand im Hafen Empfang genommen, der eindeutig NICHT du warst. Man sagte mir, eine Frau und die hätte gesagt, sie wollte die Sachen weiterleiten. Wohin weiß ich nicht."  
"Was für eine Frau?" Claires Herz machte einen Aussetzer.  
"Auch das weiß ich nicht, ich hatte gehofft du könntest mir etwas darüber sagen."

Mittwoch.  
Es war der merkwürdigste heilig Abend den Claire jemals verlebt hatte.   
Keinen Schreibtisch, keine Zahlen auch nicht ein erzwungenes Familienzusammensein.   
Nichts von alledem  
Nur sie, ihre Tasche und der Besuch im Krankenhaus.  
Erst als sie mit Anamika weiter telefoniert hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass der folgende Tag eigentlich Weihnachten war.   
Nach wie bevor war es merkwürdig, das jemand Owens Sachen im Hafen an sich genommen hatte und niemand mehr so genau wusste von wem.   
Auch auf Anamikas dringendes Nachforschen nicht.   
Bisher.   
Doch Anamika, der kleine Quirl, würde keine Ruhe geben, bevor sie dort wieder die Oberhand hatte.   
Soviel konnte Claire inzwischen über sie mit Sicherheit sagen.

Mit nicht mehr ganz so mulmigem Gefühl, weil es eine leidvolle Art der Routine in sich barg, klingelte Claire an der Station und wurde bald hereingelassen.  
Inzwischen kannte sie sämtliche Schwestern und Ärzte. Die Meisten waren sehr freundlich, doch die Schicht von Schwester Pummel und ihren Besuchen fiel leider häufiger zusammen als ihr lieb war.   
So auch heute.  
Kein Wunder das mit dem Schreckgespenst niemand Weihnachten feiern will!  
Zu ihrem Leidwesen war es ausgerechnet sie, die aus Owens Zimmer trat, als Claire hineinwollte.  
"Die Frau Doktor..", meinte sie missbilligend und blickte über den Rand ihrer Brille.  
Claire verdrehte die Augen: " Na, Martha... Auch Niemanden der mit ihnen heilig Abend feiern will?" meinte sie sarkastisch!  
Sie machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. "Was glauben die Leute eigentlich was das hier ist? Der Parkplatz vom Weihnachtsmann..." damit blickte sie auf Grays quietschebuntes Päckchen in ihrer Hand.  
"Wenn sie netter wären, würde er ihnen sicherlich auch etwas bringen...", meinte Claire sanft und nahm die Türklinke.  
"Es reicht, dass ihr Verlobter da drin ständig etwas mitgebracht bekommt. Wenn noch mehr Leute ihn besuchen kommen müssen wir das unterbinden."  
Claire zog nun verwundert die Brauen hoch.  
"Wer hat ihm denn etwas gebracht?", meinte sie verwundert und öffnete die Tür.  
"Ja wenn sie da keinen Überblick haben... fragen sie Sr.Helen, ich habe Feierabend. Es war auf jedenfall jemand weibliches, ", sagte sie gehässig, denn sie schien offensichtlich zu merken, dass Claire diese Information treffen würde, " ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Heilig Abend!Leben sie wohl"

Vor Owens Bett stand ein Stuhl und eine Schwesternschülerin überprüfte gerade eine der Infusionen.  
"Hey Mrs Dearing...", grüßte sie freundlich,"na spielen sie den Weihnachsmann?Der war schon hier.", lachte sie und ihr Blick ging zu dem Patientenschrank, der oben am Kopfende seines Bettes hinter den ganzen Apparaturen stand. Zwei kleine Pakete lagen darauf.  
"Dr. Hennesy ist jetzt nach Hause gefahren, aber er ist sehr zuversichtlich, dass uns ihr Verlobter ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen wird, um wenigstens mal "Hallo" zu sagen...", lächelte sie.  
Claires Blick ging zu dem Schrank: Zwei Weihnachtspäckchen lagen darauf.   
Unauffällig eingepackt.  
Jedoch sehr stilvoll mit einem Briefumschlag, der darauf klebte auf dem zu lesen war:  
Owen, love Amber


	16. 16. Aufwachen

Es war unerträglich mit anzusehen, als die Bestie ihren Kopf heruntersenkte und Claire zur Gänze in ihrem Maul verschwand, ohne das etwas von ihr übrig blieb.   
Nicht mal ein Schuh!  
Sie hatte keine Chance gehabt einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
Sie war einfach weg und stattdessen klaffte dort jetzt ein großes Loch, in dem Bild vor seinen Augen.   
Owen tat der eigene Atem in der Brust weh und er fühlte sich wie gelähmt.   
Selbst als er versuchte einen Laut von sich zu geben, kam nur ein Krächzen heraus.   
Bestenfalls ein Husten.   
Er hatte das Gefühl an seinem eigenen Husten zu ersticken.   
Es wollte keine Ruhe geben.  
Er musste fliehen, doch da er auf unerklärliche Weise unter dem Wagen eingeklemmt war, konnte er nur zusehen, wie der Hybrid weiter herumschnüffelte.   
Sie hatte noch nicht genug, und Owen roch den metallischen Geruch von Blut aus ihrem zähnebewaffneten Maul.  
Sein Hals fühlte sich so trocken und rau an, wieder musste er husten.   
Wenn er nicht mit dieser absurden Husterei aufhörte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er Claire folgen würde .   
Doch vielleicht wollte er genau das.   
War all das ohne sie überhaupt noch etwas Wert?  
Warum also nicht gleich aufgeben?  
Es wäre so leicht und würde die Ruhe bringen, nach der er so sehr verlangte.   
Es war besser, als ständig irgendwo kauernd zu sitzen und zu warten bis das Schlimmste vorbei war, oder zu Fliehen.  
Verdammter Husten  
"Mr. Grady..."  
Schht! Wieso riefen sie so laut? Wussten sie nicht, dass es besser war Stille zu halten?  
"...Mr. Graaady... hallo..." sagte eine freundliche Frauenstimme, die ihm unbekannt war.  
Er konnte nicht aufhören zu husten.  
Wie unfassbar laut es war.   
Ein Ruhmohren, Piepen und Klicken.   
Wer machte diesen infernalischen Krach? Wussten sie denn nicht, dass sie sie damit auf sich hetzen würden?  
"Ihre Verlobte ist hier, hey...", die Stimme klang sehr süß und freundlich. Lauf lieber, wenn ich nicht bald mit der Husterei aufhören kann, erwischt man uns, dann wird man dein Zuckerstimmchen nicht mehr lange hören... Sei Leise verflixt!  
"Frohe Weihnachten Mr. Grady..."  
Nicht in meinem Gesicht rumtatschen...!   
Warum ist es denn so hell?... Ich bin so verdammt müde... wann habe ich mich eigentlich so erkältet?   
Er hustete erneut.  
"Es ist schön das sie den Weg zu uns gefunden haben... sie haben keine Ahnung wie sehr sich ihre Verlobte darüber freut..." Männerstimme... Wo kommen denn all diese Leute her? Was für eine Verlobte?   
Owen spürte wie jemand seine rechte Hand nahm und sie auf eine Andere legte.   
Er wollte die Augen öffnen, doch das beißende Licht war einfach zu hell.  
"Owen..", Claires Stimme, sie klang als würde sie weinen.   
Gott sei dank sie lebte.   
Weinte sie deshalb?  
"Kommen sie Mr. Grady...", kam die aufmunternde, fremde, weibliche Stimme erneut, " einmal tief einatmen, bitte.."  
Der Atemzug brannte wie Feuer in der Brust und außerdem war ihm unfassbar kalt.   
Kein Wunder , das ich mich erkältet hab!  
"Sehr schön...", sagte die fremde Stimme erneut, ".. das machen sie prima.." Was mache ich bitte prima?   
Ich will einfach nur schlafen.   
Wenn ich nur wüsste wie man sich bewegt? Ich glaube ich war noch niemals in meinem Leben so müde...ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten.

Es war trübes Wetter draußen, als er den Paddock betrat, um seinen letzten Rundgang zu machen. Alles war wie immer, bis auf die tiefen Kratzer in der Betonwerk, die es eigentlich im Raptorgehege nicht geben durfte.   
Eine merkwürdige Angst beschlich ihn und irgendetwas Großes drückte ihn unvermittelt in den Dreck.   
Wie von weit her konnte er Blues Stimme hören.   
Sie war wütend.   
Er versuchte sich herumzudrehen, um zu erkennen was ihn in den Dreck geworfen hatte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.   
Alles war erfüllt von einem einzigen Schmerz, der sich über seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und am liebsten hätte er geschrien, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst.  
Ich kriege keine Luft!   
"Es dauert eine Weile bis er sich an die Atmung ohne Tubus gewöhnt hat..." Wo kam denn schon wieder diese Stimme her? Und die Geräusche?  
"Atmen sie ganz langsam Mr. Grady..." Wie sehr diese Stimme nervte.   
Das Piepsen und Klicken klang so unglaublich wütend.   
Oder war es Blues Stimme?  
Wieder versuchte er durch den undurchdringlichen Nebel zu sehen, doch er war zu dicht.  
"Owen... hey..", flüsterte Claires tränenerstickte Stimme und er spüre ihre Lippen auf seinem Gesicht.   
Selbst das tat weh.

Eine seltsame Wärme durchströmte plötzlich seinen Körper und der Schmerz war bloß noch eine dumpfe Erinnerung. Genau wie die daran, dass die merkwürdige Stimme gesagt hatte seine VERLOBTE?   
Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern.Dann hüllte ein freundlicher Schlaf ihn ein.

"Da haben sie ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk Mrs. Dearing...". lachte Dr. Hennesy, "wir können zufrieden sein, selbständige Atmung, erstes Bewusstsein... Wir werden beim nächsten Mal schauen wie es mit den Schmerzen aussieht, aber das macht dann die Schwester." erklärte er und schickte sich an das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Claire reicht ihm die Hand, " Danke Dr. Hennesy...", sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen der Erleichterung aus dem Gesicht.  
Dr. Hennesy blickte sie aufmunternd an: " Bevor sie Weihnachtspäckchen austauschen, lassen sie ihn lieber noch etwas schlafen. " lachte er. "Er hat ein starkes Schmerzmittel bekommen. Sein Körper vollbringt gerade Höchstleistungen. Wenn er morgen wieder ganz da ist, schaue ich ihn mir an. Ach übrigens, ein paar Reporter waren heute Mittag im Foyer, ich habe sie des Hauses verwiesen. ", fuhr er fort , als wäre das die heroische Tat des Tages gewesen, " ich denke, das regeln sie wenn sie dazu in der Lage sind." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich wünsche ihnen frohe Weihnachten...." mit diesen Worten verließ er dann den Raum.

Für einen Moment war Claire allein im Zimmer.   
Sie stand etwas verloren vor dem Krankenbett und besah sich ihren schlafenden Pseudoverlobten.   
Endlich war sein Gesicht wieder so, wie sie es gern hatte.   
Eben vollständig... und undverdeckt.   
Friedlich.   
Ein bisschen mitgenommen vielleicht, aber eben so schön, wie sie es in ihrem Gedächtnis abgespeichert hatte.  
Leise ging sie zum Kopfende des Bettes und zeichnete mit dem Finger seine Gesichtszüge nach, dabei kräuselte er leicht die Stirn und sie zuckte zurück.   
Claire hauchte ihm einen kaum merklichen Kuss auf die Wange und er ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören, als sie das tat.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich so leicht wie seit Tagen nicht mehr.  
Bis zu dem Moment, als ihr Blick zu dem Päckchen ging.  
Owen , Love Amber  
Vorsichtig drückte sie mit dem Finger auf das Paket, es war offensichtlich ein weicher Inhalt.  
Dann drückte sie auf der Karte herum, aber es war nichts ungewöhnliches daran zu entdecken.  
Wer BIST du Amber? Möchtest du mich gerne wahnsinnig machen? Herzlichen Glückwunsch... wenn all dass, was bisher passiert ist, das nicht fertig gebracht hat... DU schaffst es!  
Sie widerstand nur knapp dem Drang ihn wachzuschütteln, um diese Information aus ihm herauszubekommen, oder den Umschlag aufzureißen, um zu sehen was er enthielt.  
Stattdessen ging sie mit energischem Schritt aus dem Raum heraus in Richtung Schwesternzimmer und nahm allen Mut zusammen, um zu erfragen, woher dieses Päckchen gekommen war.

Als sie die halboffene Tür erreicht hatte, hörte sie, wie die dort drinnen sitzende Schwester offensichtlich gerade ein Telefonat führte.  
Claire kam nicht umhin zu lauschen.  
Obwohl es eigentlich nicht ihre Art war.  
Sie lehnte sich an die gelbe Rauputzwand neben der Tür, wartete und spitzte die Ohren.  
"... jah Mrs. Fleet, er ist bereits bei Bewusstsein gewesen und atmet selbstständig. Sie können sich beruhigt auf das Weihnachtsfest vorbereiten...Natürlich melden wir uns, wenn sich etwas ändert... Ja sie ist heute noch da... möchten sie, dass ich?..Aha... Mhm.. Ok Mrs. Fleet ...ja ich melde mich, wenn sich Mr. Grady... eh... ja..., ist in Ordnung, ich wünsche ihnen auch einen schönen heilig Abend...bye..."  
Claire hatte das Gefühl, als rutsche ihr Herz geradewegs in die Hosentasche, um dort wie ein verletztes Tier Schutz zu suchen, vor dem bösen Angreifer.  
Sie brauchte schließlich keine Detektivin zu sein, um herauszufinden das AMBER den Nachnamen Fleet trug.   
Welche ihr Unbekannte Mrs. sollte sich sonst noch nach dem Zustand von Mr. Grady erkundigen?   
Davon gab es ja wohl kaum NOCH mehr!  
Sämtliche Intentionen zu fragen, waren mit einem Mal wie fortgewischt. Sie wollte lieber garnichts wissen.  
Also machte sie kehrt, um zurück zu Owen zu gehen, als die Krankenschwester aus dem Stationzimmer trat.  
"Oh Mrs. Dearing, brauchen sie etwas? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie freundlich.  
"Ich eh... ich habe.. ich habe ..ich... hätten sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser? Das wäre toll..."  
Mit einem leicht verständnislosen Kopfnicken wies die Schwester auf den Wasserspender neben der Stationstür.  
"Oh eh ja.. danke..."  
Dumme Claire du dämliche Fettnapfkönigin! Peinlicher geht es nicht.

Zurück im Zimmer, musste sie feststellen, dass die Sonne inzwischen untergegangen war. Sie nahm vorsichtig Grays Päckchen und legte es auf die frische Bettdecke, die man über in gelegt hatte. So dass er aus seiner Perspektive, wenn er erneut die Augen aufschlagen würde, sofort lesen konnte, was darauf stand.  
Dann schlug sie die Arme übereinander, auf die Bettkannte, legte ihren Kopf darauf und starrte das kleine Kindergeschenk in Grund und Boden.   
Solange bis ihr die Lider schwer wurden und sie darüber einschlief.

Entweder er war mit dem Kopf dermaßen hart aufgeschlagen, oder er hatte den Kater seines Lebens.   
Vielleicht auch Beides....oder das Eine hatte das Andere herbei geführt.  
Owen lauschte, bevor er sich traute die Augen aufzumachen.   
Die Geräusche waren unerträglich. Sie hämmerten wie eine Dampfmaschine gegen seinen Schädel. Es piepte in einem lauten Ton direkt neben seinem schmerzenden Kopf und seine Glieder fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Blei.  
Als er den linken Arm heben wollte, durchfuhr ihn ein weiterer höllischer Schmerz. Noch schlimmer als der in seinem Kopf.  
Langsam klimperte er die Augen auf und sein Gesichtsfeld wuchs in eine weißgekachelte Decke, an der eine hässliche Neonleuchte unter einem Gitter als Beleuchtung hing.  
Prüfend und ohne hinzusehen, beugte er einen Finger an der Hand des scherzenden Arms und hatte das Gefühl der Schmerz würde ihm kurz den Verstand rauben. Ok... Nur die Ruhe.-..du kannst dich nicht wirklich bewegen. Dir tut alles weh... Was ist passiert? Hat dich ein Auto angefahren? Bin ich irgendwo herunter gefallen? WO zum Teufel bin ich überhaupt?  
Vorsichtig wendete er den unaufhörlich pochenden Kopf zu seinem Arm und erschrak darüber, dass er ihn eigentlich GARNICHT sah. Umso erleichterter war er, als er sich umwendete und sehen konnte,dass der andere Arm zwar intakt zu sein schien, aber mit einer Tropfflasche verbunden war. Eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit führte über einen dünnen Schlauch in seinen Arm und direkt in seine Vene.  
Sein Mund war trocken und sein Hals kratzte, als hätte jemand Stacheldraht darin ausgelegt.  
Langsam hob er den Arm und betastete sein Gesicht. Wenigstens DAS fühlt sich an wie immer...Gut ich könnte mich mal wieder rasieren.. aber.. WO ZUM HENKER BIN ICH?  
Owen verspürte einen unglaublichen Durst und so langsam dämmerte es ihm, als er sich weiter in dem Raum umsah, dass er sich tatsächlich in einem Krankenhaus befand.  
Der Versuch sich aufzurichten scheiterte in einem weiteren Schmerz in seiner Brust und erst jetzt nahm er wahr, dass er einen Krankenhauskittel trug.   
An seiner unversehrten Hand befand sich ein Patientenarmband. Vergeblich versuchte er zu lesen war darauf stand.   
Es war, als würden sich die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen einen schlechten Scherz erlauben und immer wieder die Position wechseln.  
Überhaupt hatte er das Gefühl, der Raum würde sich mit ihm drehen. In keiner Achterbahn der Welt war ihm jemals so schwindelig gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.  
Ungewollt kam ein leiser Stöhnlaut über seine Lippen, der im Hals wehtat.   
Er spürte einen unglaublich schweren Druck auf seiner Brust und als er vorsichtig nachsah und die mit Wundverband bedeckte Verletzung entdeckte, wuchs seine Ratlosigkeit allmählich in eine Panik:  
Was haben die mit mir gemacht?!---!!  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür und eine Krankenschwester trat herein.  
Sie huschte wie eine stille Maus zu den Apparaten, die um ihn herum aufgebaut waren, und erst als sie auf einem Monitor herumgedrückt hatte, an dem sich daraufhin ein Piepton veränderte, schien sie zu bemerken, dass Owen bei Bewusstsein war.  
Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
"Oh sie sind wach wie schön..", flüsterte sie. Ich finde es alles andere als schön! Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich wüsste wie ich in diese Lage gekommen bin...  
"...haben sie Schmerzen?.." ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie durch das Rauschen in seinem hämmernden Schädel kaum verstehen konnte. Sie lächelte erneut und schien dann auf etwas zu blicken, das sich ungefähr in der Mitte seines Bettes zu befinden schien.   
Owen versuchte nun Vorsichtig den Kopf zu heben, und sah das Weihnachtspäckchen auf der Decke liegen.  
"Der Weihnachtmann war schon bei ihnen..", meinte die Schwester, Der Weihnachtsmann war hier, natürlich ----- ich glaube eher, der hat mich wohl scheinbar mit seinem Rentierschlitten überfahren! und lächelte unergründlich.  
Sie deutete mit der Hand auf das sehr seltsam verpackte Geschenk.  
"Wir sind lieber mal leise, ich schaue mal nach einem Schmerzmittel und ob sie schon etwas trinken dürfen. Lassen wir ihre Verlobte noch ein wenig schlafen... Sie hat die ganzen Tage bei ihnen gesessen, und heute ist sie nicht eine Minute von ihrer Seite gewichen." wisperte sie und ihre Augen deuteten auf die schlafende Claire am Bettrand.  
!!!----!!!MEINE.... meine.... WAS?!


	17. 17. Notlügen

Owen richtete sich nun noch ein wenig mehr auf und blickte zu der schlafenden Gestalt auf seiner Bettkante, während die Schwester den Raum verließ.  
Vorsichtig hob er die rechte Hand und strich eine der roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht der schlafenden Person.  
Claire!  
Meine Verlobte?  
Die vorhin leicht abgeflaute Panik wallte erneut auf.   
Was habe ich denn alles noch vergessen?   
Er wusste nicht wie er hierher gekommen war und warum. -  
Ok es scheint offensichtlich etwas mit meinem Arm zu tun zu haben und... er hob das Hemd an das er trug und sah herunter, auf den Verband auf seiner Brust, etwas damit.. aber warum erinnere ich mich nicht daran, Claire versprochen zu haben sie zu heiraten?!!---! Wie lange bin ich denn schon hier drin?  
Bevor sein Kopf noch mehr schmerzen konnte, weil er versuchte eine Antwort auf all das zu finden, kam die Krankenschwester wieder herein.  
Sie hatte einen Medikamentenbecher in der Hand, der mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.  
"Sie müssen mit dem Trinken noch ein wenig warten, versuchen sie das mal... Ich habe ihnen das Schmerzmittel hierhinein gegeben, ist besser als nichts..."   
Am liebsten hätte er gesagt: "Das ist meine Verlobte?" doch er verkniff sich die Frage.   
Sein Hals schmerzte und er fragte sich stattdessen, ob er wohl in der Lage wäre, seine Stimme benutzen zu können.  
"Versuchen sie es...", flüsterte sie aufmunternd und begann irgendwelche Knöpfe an den Monitoren zu drücken und die Tropflösung zu überprüfen.  
Owen nahm das Gefäß an seine Lippen und versuchte zu Schlucken.   
Es tat weh und der Geschmack war eine eigenartige Mischung aus bitter und süß.   
"Ja, das kommt vom Intubieren... 6 Tage künstliche Beatmung merkt man eben,... wird gleich besser..."lächelte sie.  
6Tage !!!---!! Whow!   
\-- WAS ZUM HENKER..ist denn passiert!?!   
Owen räusperte sich vorsichtig und sank resigniert zurück in die Kissen.  
"Danke...", versuchte er zu sagen, doch die Worte kamen als völlig heiseres Krächzen aus seiner Kehle.   
Es fühlte sich seltsam an, sich so zu hören und es als eigene Stimme anzuerkennen.  
Sie lächelte und fummelte an dem Venenzugang herum.   
Erst jetzt spürte er den Druck der Nadel in seinem Arm.   
Dann nahm sie ein Klemmbrett und zückte einen Kugelschreiber.  
Owen wunderte sich, dass Claire immer noch schlief.   
Sie musste fix und fertig sein.  
"Ok...Mr. Grady... Wieviel Finger sehen sie?", fragte sie dann flüsternd und es schien routiniert.   
Sie hielt zwei Finger vor sein Gesicht, die ziemlich verwackelt aussahen.   
Genau wie die Buchstaben.   
Offensichtlich war sein Sehzentrum nicht wirklich in der Lage ein scharfes Bild einzustellen.  
"Zwei..." krächzte er und es hörte sich schon besser an, als sein letztes gesprochenes Wort.  
Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wich nun einen sanften Druck.   
Wahrscheinlich hatte der Inhalt des Tropfes dazu geführt, dass sich so rasch eine Besserung eingestellt hatte.  
Das Fingersuchspiel vollführte sie noch dreimal und machte Notizen auf ihren Block.  
"Na, das ist doch schonmal was...", "sie wissen wer sie sind?"  
Owen nickte und blickte wieder zu Claire.   
Das SIE die Frau sein soll, der ich offensichtlich eine Ehe versprochen habe, weiß ich leider nicht. Doch er beschloss, das zu verschweigen.  
"Und?", meinte sie und ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln verschwand nicht.   
Offensichtlich wollte sie sicher gehen, dass er sie nicht zum Narren hielt.  
"Owen... Grady...", krähte er heiser.  
Sie zwinkerte, "... keinen zweiten Vornamen?"  
"Doch... Matthew..." es strengte unglaublich an zu reden.  
"Geburtsdatum?"  
"13.09.1979..." murmelte er.   
Wie lange soll denn dieses Spielchen noch gehen?   
"Gut ich bin zufrieden... Sie wissen warum sie hier sind? Also was passiert ist?"  
Hilflos schüttelte er den Kopf und stellte fest, dass die Schmerzen fast verschwunden waren.  
"Das ist normal...", meinte sie dann beruhigend, " viele Leute erinnern sich nicht an ihren Unfall.  
"Hmm.."  
Jetzt rührte sich Claire zum ersten Mal und in Owen machte sich eine Erleichterung breit. Erfühlte sich im Augenblick wie vor einem Tribunal.  
"Owen..hey..!!!.", quietschte sie freudestrahlend, als sie registriert hatte, dass Owen erneut aufgewacht war, und blickte ihn an. Sie war so froh darüber, dass er offensichtlich nun bei richtigem Bewusstsein war"...Gott sei dank...", fuhr sie lächelnd fort.  
Die Schwester trat einen Schritt zurück.   
"Immerhin wissen wir schon, dass er sich an die wichtigen Sachen erinnert Mrs. Dearing.... Ein Glück das er seine Verlobte nicht vergessen hat.", meinte sie grinsend, als als sie sein erleichtertes Gesicht wahrnahm.  
Seit wann sind wir nochmal genau verlobt?  
Claire stand auf und küsste vorsichtig seine Wange.   
Sie berührte behutsam sein Gesicht .

Es war so unglaublich erleichternd zu sehen, dass er nicht mehr so benebelt war, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden.   
Es hatte sie so sehr erschreckt, zu sehen, dass er wach war aber trotzdem nichts mitzubekommen schien.   
Dieser Zustand war für sie unerträglich gewesen. Weshalb sie nun umso erleichterter war, das er sie völlig klar und wach anschaute. Auch wenn seine Augen verrieten, wie müde und mitgenommen er war. Es tat ihrer erleichternden Freude keinen Abbruch.  
" Hmm Hi...Endlich bist du wach...ich hänge hier schon seit Stunden rum und warte darauf, dass du endlich die Augen aufmachst...", meinte er witzelnd und seine Stimme klang rau.  
"Ich lasse sie dann mal allein, fürs Erste bin ich durchaus mit ihren Fortschritten einverstanden... Ihre Verlobte kann ihnen sicherlich auch die Fragen beantworten, die sie haben, bezüglich des Unfalls... immerhin war sie dabei..." damit verschwand sie, wie ein Rauscheengel aus dem Zimmer.  
Claire konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzublicken.   
Verlegen fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und versuchte sie mit den Fingern zu glätten.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass dass du mich endlich wieder ansiehst..", meinte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief, "wie geht es dir...?"  
"Oh toll...", meinte er nun und so langsam erkannte er seine Stimme wieder, auch wenn es anstrengte, " es war scheinbar 'ne wilde Party...", versuchte er zu scherzen und richtete sich erneut ein bisschen auf.  
Claire biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
Er hatte scheinbar nach alledem immernoch seinen unbestechlichen Humor, "war es wenigstens unsere VERLOBUNGSPARTY? Meine Güte was habe ich denn verpasst?", schnaufte er und sein Kopf sank abermals zurück auf das Kissen.  
"War sie gut... und was habe ich angestellt, dass ich so zu mir komme...? Ich hoffe was unanständiges..." meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.   
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern irgendwo herunter gefallen zu sein.   
Doch irgendwie wollte das Bild in seinem Kopf nicht so Recht Gestalt annehmen.  
"Owen... du wurdest angeschossen....", sagte sie bitter und fuhr mit der Hand über seine verletzte Brust.  
Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde wieder das Bewusstesein verlieren.  
"...und Blue hat dich erwischt, sie wollte dich aus der Schusslinie ziehen...vermutet Barry..." erklärte sie schwach und deutete auf seinen Arm.  
Mit einem Mal kam die Erinnerung zurück:  
An laute Geräusche...  
an Dinosauriergeheul....  
Blue..   
sie hatte ihn warnen wollen, als er versucht hatte sie davon zu überzeugen, in den Gang unter dem alten Parkgebäude zu gehen.   
Ab dem Moment war seine Erinnerung dunkel.  
"Ist ihr was passiert.. und Delta...?", fragte er nun hektisch, garnicht mehr scherzend aufgelegt und erhob sich noch ein Stück mehr von seinem Krankenlager.  
"Schh... es ist alles Ok mit ihnen..." murmelte sie eigentlich Lüge ich ihn ja an.   
Ich weiß garnicht was in Ordnung ist. Im Augenblick bin ich nur froh, dass du mit mir sprechen kannst.  
"Ich habe Barry um Hilfe gebeten..." und nicht wieder etwas von ihm gehört...  
Owen starrte an die Decke.   
Er hasste sich im Moment für seine Hilflosigkeit.  
Claire lächelte schwach.  
"Frohe Weihnachten übrigens...", meinte sie dann und hoffte ihn ablenken zu können.   
Sie deutete auf Grays Päckchen.  
Owen huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, es verflog schnell, als er instinktiv mit beiden Händen danach greifen wollte und ihn ein reißender Schmerz, in seinem linken Arm durchzuckte.   
Er erinnerte sich an das fiese Gefühl, dass die spitzen Zähne hinterlassen konnten.   
Sie waren nur halb so groß schon gemein schmerzhaft gewesen, jedoch kein Vergleich dazu, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn es sich um ein ausgewachsenes Gebiss handelte.  
Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und beschränkte sich hilflos auf seine rechte Hand, mit der er die Schleife löste.   
Claire versuchte ihm zu helfen und zog vorsichtig an dem Papier.   
Eine kleine, braune Gürteltasche fiel auf die Bettecke, es hing ein Zettel daran.  
Mit krakeliger Schrift waren darauf Buchstaben zu lesen, doch sie verschwammen genauso vor seinen Augen, wie die an seinem Patientenarmband.  
Er gab ihr den Zettel.  
"Lies vor...", meinte er genervt darüber, dass er es nicht selbst tun konnte.

Owen...Frohe Weihnachten!   
Ich schenke Dir meine Glückstasche, ( der Verschluss war stärker als der I - Rex!) damit Du immer alles bei Dir hast was Du brauchst.   
Ich habe die wasserfesten Streichhölzer drin gelassen.   
Man weiß ja nie!  
Ich hoffe du besuchst uns bald.  
Gray

Als sie ihn anblickte, sah sie, das er lächelte und Claire musste schon wieder heulen.  
"Er weiß nicht was passiert ist. Aber Karen sagt, der Junge vermisst dich sehr, darum hat sie ihm nichts gesagt..weil...weil..." fing sie an zu stammeln. Sollte sie ihm tatsächlich mitteilen, dass es nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er je wieder die Augen aufmachen würde?  
\--- Vielleicht nicht jetzt...  
Sanft berührte er ihre Wange und Claire küsste seine Finger.   
Dann rutschte sie nach oben zu seinem Kopf und ihre Lippen berührten vorsichtig die Seinen.  
Zuerst war es sachte, doch dann drückte er ihr einen intensiven Kuss auf, der Claire bis in ihr Innerstes durchdrang, während sie sein Gesicht nassheulte.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das auch ein Special Feature von dem ist, dass ich hier geboten bekomme... aber.... WANN haben wir uns verlobt?"grinste er, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.   
Claires Gesicht wurde puterrot.  
"Ehmm... das war Anamika...", meinte sie dann schuldbewusst und vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
"DIE hat uns VERLOBT?!"   
"Es war ihre geistesgegenwärtige Idee, damit ich als Nichtangehörige, trotzdem weiter über dich wachen kann..." erklärte sie dann schuldbewusst und setzte sich nun zu ihm auf die Bettkante.  
"Oh ja, das gefällt dir, das glaube ich.. über mich wachen.. mein kleiner Kontrollfreak..." meinte er.   
Er klang sehr müde, als er das sagte und legte vorsichtig seinen verkabelten Arm um ihre schmale Taille.  
Claire versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es wurde nur ein blödes Grinsen daraus.  
"Es war das Schrecklichste, was mir jemals in meinem Leben wiederfahren ist... schlimmer als jedes spitzzahnige Reptil, dass mich jemals gejagt hat. Das Gefühl zu haben, dich zu verlieren.", meinte sie dann sehr ernst, " und auch das habe ich mir selbst niemals zugetraut..." gab sie zu und beugte sich herüber, um seine Stirn zu küssen, die ein wenig salzig schmeckte.   
Am liebsten wäre sie ewig so dort hocken gelblieben.   
Von ihm auf noch so unbequeme Art im Arm gehalten zu werden, war besser als jemals wieder, das Gefühl haben zu müssen, ohne ihn zu sein.  
Die Türe klappte auf und diesmal war es die kleine Schwester Tinkerbell, die ihr Zuckerwattelächeln aufsetzte.   
Sie trug ein mobiles Festnetztelefon in der Hand.  
"Mr. Grady, wie schön sie so munter zu sehen..." zirpte sie, " wir kennen uns noch nicht... also sie mich. Ich bin Sr. Helen.. " meinte sie und berührte den Arm, den er um Claire gewunden hatte.  
"Ich will mal nicht so sein, doch wenn Sr. Martha sie hier so sitzen sieht...", sie ließ den Satz unbeendet.  
Claire blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden,wand sich äußerst wiederwillig aus seiner Umarmung und nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz.  
Als wäre es ihr gerade erst wieder eingefallen, nahm Tinkerbell den Hörer nach oben und sprach mit jemandem der offensichtlich immernoch in der Leitung wartete.  
"Entschuldigen Sie ...Ich kann ihnen ihn jetzt geben.. ja..."   
Tinkerbell lächelte ihr Feenlächeln.  
Wenn dieses unsägliche Geschöpf keine Ohren hätte, würde es ihr gelingen um den ganzen Kopf herum zu grinsen!  
Verschwörerisch beugte sie sich nun zu Owen und reichte ihm den Hörer.  
Er blickte sie leicht verdutzt an und nahm den Hörer entgegen.  
"Ein Anruf für sie... Amber Fleet..."  
Bei den Namen zuckte Claire innerlich zusammen.  
Er nahm den Hörer hoch und meldete sich zögernd: "...Grady...?"


	18. 18. Fortschritte

Claries Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, als sie dem Gespräch lauschte, das er führte, nachdem Schwester Tinkerbell höflich das Zimmer verlassen hatte.   
Natürlich konnte sie nur Owens Worte wirklich verstehen und seine kratzige Stimme die ihr antworte.   
"Hmmm... gut... woher?.... Ach so, hmmm danke, aber das wäre ja nicht nötig gewesen.... " er ließ ein leise schnaufendes Lachen hören.   
Dann war er eine ganze Weile still, hörte zu, und Claire hörte lediglich den Klang ihrer Stimme aus dem Apparat.   
Sie versuchte sich auszumalen, wie sie wohl aussehen würde, oder anhand der Geräusche herauszufinden, ob ihre Stimme freundlich klang, oder nicht.   
Verstehen was sie sagte, konnte sie nicht  
Du findest NICHT das sie freundlich klingt, solange bis du endlich weißt wer das ist!   
Sie hatte bisher noch nie das Gefühl gekannt eifersüchtig zu sein, es war eigenartig, besonders wenn man nicht wirklich wusste worauf.   
Die Tatsache, dass er so locker mit ihr sprach, machte es nicht gerade besser. Vielleicht ist es seine Freundin.... Wer weiß denn ob du die Einzige bist... oder ob das, was ihr habt, etwas bedeutet? Was weißt du denn über ihn?... Wenn du ehrlich bist, nicht viel Claire!   
Sie hasste die innere Claire für ihre bitteren Wahrheiten. Und dafür hast du dich tagelang hierher gesetzt? Du bist so dumm Claire!   
"Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung... Weihnachtsgeschenk?.... " jetzt reckte er den Kopf nach oben, zu seinem Patientenschrank und sein Blick fiel auf das unsägliche Päckchen",... gefunden, danke... sind es Socken ? " lachte er.   
Ein glockenhelles Lachen kam aus dem Hörer und dann hörte Claire doch genauer hin, wie Amber Fleet sagte: "Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass es dir gut geht. Als ich bei dir war, habe ich gedacht, ich höre deine Stimme niemals wieder..."  
BINGO! Amber Fleet!!!! Damit sind wir schon ZWEI!!!!!!   
"Hmm ach... Unkraut vergeht nicht, wie man so schön sagt...als wäre es das erste Mal, dass ich in einem Krankenhaus zu mir komme...", gab er sorglos zurück und reckte sich mit dem gesunden Arm nach dem Päckchen.   
Er deutete Claire mit Blicken und Gesten an, das sie es ihm reichen sollte, was sie widerstrebend tat.  
Owen hörte ihr weiter zu und leider verstand Claire nun nicht mehr was die Frau am Telefon sagte, während er einhändig , so gut es eben mit seinem bandagierten Arm ging, dass Geschenkpapier aufzupulen begann.   
Dann riss er daran und zum Vorschein kam tatsächlich ein Paar selbst gestrickte Socken.  
Er lachte: " Wirklich es sind...Socken! Danke Amber... Braucht man in Costa Rica dringend..."  
Claire hatte das Gefühl, sie würde innerlich jeden Moment explodieren.  
"... was machen die Mädchen?" fragte er dann und seine Stimme klang ein wenig schwermütig, er hörte ihr wieder zu und entgegnete dann: "... sag ihnen ich komme so bald ich kann, ok?Versprochen...Ja...", er klang nun genervt, um gleich darauf wieder versöhnlich zu werden : "Danke das du hier warst... Grüß sie von mir. Ich ruf wieder an...Jaaah, Ehrenwort. Bye", dann legte er auf und starrte eine Weile auf die Socken in seinem Schoß.  
Während hinter Claires Stirn ein Uhrwerk zu rotieren begann und sie das Gefühl hatte, es würde in diesem Augenblick zerbersten! DIE MÄDCHEN????!!! Was für Mädchen!!!???   
"Wie spät ist es denn?", richtete er dann die Frage an sie.  
"23:00 Uhr...!" nuschelte sie schnippisch, sie bekam es einfach nicht über ihre Lippen zu fragen, stattdessen knirschte sie: " Du hast Grays Geschenk zu früh geöffnet... Da steht NICHT vor dem 25. Dezember öffnen! Hätte ich dir vielleicht auch vorlesen sollen..."  
"Da bekomme ich wohl jetzt noch Ärger mit Santa...na toll, dass kannst DU ihm aber erklären...", meinte er mit künstlicher Empörung in der Stimme und ließ sich nun erschöpft in die Kissen sinken.   
Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal völlig kraftlos und er hatte das Gefühl, der Schlaf erkämpfe sich mit aller Macht das Feld zurück.  
Wo wir gerade das Thema Erklärungen angeschnitten haben...   
Claire erhob sich und sammelte nun Geschenke und Papier von seiner Decke und legte alles auf den Schrank.  
"Schöne Socken...", murmelte sie und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, "selbstgestrickt?" Verbrenn sie Claire!   
"Ja.. jedes Jahr schenkt sie mir Neue -- sinnig wenn man auf einer südpazifischen Insel lebt! Stricksocken aus Minnnesota!"  
"Minnesota?", meinte Claire nun einigermaßen verwundert.  
Owen drehte den Kopf zu ihr, ohne sich aus dem Kissen zu erheben.  
"Ja... dass sie hier war, nur für zwei Tage um nach mir zu sehen ist schon wirklich rührend. Aber so ist sie halt... ich wünschte ich hätte es mitbekommen...." seufzte er müde und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Augen zufielen.  
"Hey, du warst mehr tot als lebendig..." meinte Claire nun und klang hart.  
"Mhmmm..." nuschelte er schläfrig, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Owen! - !" fauchte sie ihn schließlich an, weil sie es nun doch nicht mehr ertragen konnte.   
Bevor der Kerl jetzt wieder wegpennen würde, MUSSTE er ihr wenigstes sagen, ob es Grund zu ihrem Gefühlschaos gab oder nicht!   
Es machte sie schier wahnsinnig!  
Er fuhr zusammen und riss die Augen auf.  
"Ja?", meinte er hastig, erschrocken und blickte sie an.  
"WER, hat dir die gebracht?!", brachte sie schließlich hervor und hielt die grauen, dicken Wollsocken fast schon angewidert in die Höhe.  
"Der Weihnachtsmann...", witzelte er, doch als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, erkannte er, dass sie kein bisschen zum Scherzen aufgelegt war.  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Claires Kopf anscheinend höchst sonderbare Gedanken gehegt hatte, mobilisierte er nochmal all seine Kräfte, um sich aufzurichten.   
Er sah sie einen Moment an und ließ dann sein lang vermisstes, dreckiges Lachen hören: "Ohh...hehe.. du hast gedacht...." fing er an, grinste nun über das ganze Gesicht und schien es zu genießen wie Claire rot anlief, dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich herüber, "Amber ist meine Schwester..." sagte er dann und Claire hatte das Gefühl, man konnte den Findling plumsen hören, der von ihrem Herzen fiel, "du weißt doch wie große Schwestern sind..." er berührte ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu sich, um sie zu küssen.  
Dumme, dumme eifersüchtige Pute Claire... Kannst du auch mal deinen Verstand einsetzen?! Der wird doch sonst so hoch gelobt. Ist es tatsächlich so, dass dieser sich in seiner Gegenwart zu einem unfähigen Klumpen Lehm verwandelt, oder so etwas?  
"... sie hat vorhin gesagt, dass man sie angerufen hat, nachdem ich hier ankam und dass sie die Daten von dir bekommen hatten... meine liebe VERLOBTE..." neckte er sie und strich ihr über das Gesicht. " ... und was man ihr erzählt hat, hat sie wohl veranlasst sich in einen Flieger zu setzen und mir ein Weihnachtspäckchen vorbei zu bringen...ich dachte du wusstest das...."  
Wenn sein unverschämtes Grinsen dir nicht gerade die Knie weich werden ließ, würdest du es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen! Gib es zu!   
"Nein...", gab Claire zu, " du machst mich wahnsinnig Mr. Grady! Weißt du das?"  
"Gern geschehen...", antwortete er frech, " sag mir lieber warum du ihr erlaubt hast, meinen Bungalowinhalt nach Minnesota zu verfrachten? Das Letzte was ich will, ist das meine große Schwester meine Sachen durchwühlt!"

Anamika überkam die Angst der eigenen Courage, als sie mit Barry und dem armen Costa Ricerianischen Bootsfahrer auf dem relativ kleinen Boot saß, mit den zwei merkwürdig anmutenden, großen Metallboxen darauf.  
War das wirklich eine Gute Idee gewesen?  
Sie war froh, dass der Kapitän keine Fragen stellte, als sie ihm genügend Geld für die Überfahrt mit einer ihm unbekannten Fracht, geboten hatte.

Auf einmal hatte Barry im Büro gestanden, ohne Vorwarnung.  
"Bringen sie mich zu dieser Verdammten Insel und dann führe ich diese völlig bescheuerte Mission zu Ende, die Owen da angefangen hat. Claire hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich darum jetzt kümmern." in der Tat war das, dass Letzte was er von Claire gehört hatte, als sie sich verabschiedeten, nachdem sie versprochen hatte sich zu melden.   
Seit dem kam ihm jedes mal dieses Bild vor Augen, wenn er sie schloss: Owen total verkabelt und mehr tot als lebendig in einem Krankenhausbett.   
So hatte er ihn nichtmal erlebt, als er damals ebenfalls von Blue gebissen worden war, und es ihm ein paar Tage auf der Krankenstation beschert hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass es nichts gab, dass ihn überhaupt je umhauen würde.  
Nichtmal dieses unfassbare grau - blaue Sauriertier, dass aus dem Dschungel gelaufen kam, als er mit Anamika angekommen war, bei dem alten Parkgebäude.   
Wie sie ihn angeschaut hatte.   
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er gesagt, Blue hätte es nicht fassen können, dass auch ER nun zu ihr zurückgekehrt war.

Eine Alpha Rolle hatte er nicht übernehmen können.   
Das würde sie niemals zulassen.   
Doch sie hatte ihn zu Delta gelassen, denn auch, wenn es Niemand für möglich halten würde: Diesen Tieren wohnte eine tiefe Art von Verständnis inne - und Blue schien zu wissen, dass von Anamika und ihm keine Bedrohung ausging, sondern etwas, dass ihre Lage durchaus verbessern würde.  
Barry war nicht entgangen, dass unmittelbar von dem Eingag zu Deltas Unterschlupf ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte.   
Eine Menge geronnenen Blutes klebte auf den Steinen, die aus dem Morast herausschauten und es spiegelte ihm nur annähernd ein Bild wieder, wie Owen um sein Leben gekämpft haben musste.

Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er es fertig gebracht hatte, die beiden misstrauischen Tiere davon zu überzeugen in die Kisten zu gehen.   
Es war wohl eine Mischung aus Hunger und Verzweiflung gewesen, als sie den frischen Happen, die er ihnen hingeworfen hatte, nach er mühevoller, Tagelanger Vertrauensarbeit, gefolgt waren.  
Das einzig Positive an der verstrichenen Zeit war, dass es offensichtlich Deltas Bein besser ging.  
Denn sie war fast wieder in der Lage, beide Beine vollem Umfang zu gebrauchen.   
Blue schien sie gefüttert zu haben.   
Allerdings, war sich Barrry nicht sicher, ob es je wieder so verheilen würde, dass man es ihr nicht mehr anmerkte.   
Denn sie humpelte nach wie vor, schien jedoch keine großen Schmerzen mehr zu haben.

"Gracias, nos pondremos en contacto contigo si te necesitamos de nuevo..." sagte Anamika, als sie anlegten und Barry die Kisten mit dem Bootsführer herauszuschieben begann.  
"Dinosaurio...", meinte der Mann nun aufgebracht und wies hektisch mit dem Finger auf einen unbestimmbaren Punkt am Rande des Urwaldes.  
"Ich weiß...", meinte Barry und stemmte sich gegen die zweite Kiste und begann sie, mit dem Rücken dagegendrückend, von Bord zu schieben, "das genau ist unser Problem..." ächzte er.  
Anamika legte nochmal ein paar Geldscheine auf die Sitzbank, nahm ihren und Barrys vollgepackten Seesack und wuchtete beides ans Ufer.  
Dann ließ sie den Bootsführer davonfahren.

Blue und Delta begannen in der Kiste langsam zu rumoren.   
Offensichtlich hatten sie die richtige Dosis Schlafmittel erwischt, denn genau jetzt wurden beide Tiere wieder munter.  
"Wir müssen ersteinmal dafür sorgen, dass wir außer Reichweite sind, wenn sie wieder ganz da sind. Sonst enden wir als Zwischenmahlzeit." meinte Barry.  
Er kannte den Laborteil der Insel ganz gut, denn sie hatten dort einiges an Equipment zwischengelagert, als Jurassic World noch ein intakter Freizeitpark gewesen war.  
Darum steuerte er zielstrebig den schmalen Trampelpfad an, der dorthin führte, und zog den Stift aus der Arrtierung der Kisten.   
Er war sich sicher, wenn Blue und Delta wieder ganz bei sich waren, würden sie den Deckel schon aufgedrückt bekommen.

Anamika hatte die ganze Zeit von einem Gehege gebrabbelt, das er allerdings NICHT kannte und sich im Ostteil der Insel befinden sollte.   
Dorthin, so war ihre Idee, sollte er die Beiden eigentlich bringen.   
Barry gefiel jedoch der Gedanke, sie endlich frei zu lassen.   
Sollten sie sich doch auf den Spuren ihrer Vorgänger, die diese Insel bewohnt hatten ansiedeln, sie hatten es auch ohne Zaun geschafft.   
Owen würde das sicherlich gefallen.   
Wenn er überhaupt je wieder in der Lage sein würde, etwas davon mitzubekommen, dachte er düster und schulterte sein Gepäck.  
"Kommen sie jetzt...", trieb er Anamika an, denn er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich der Deckel von Blues Box bereits hob.  
Anamika folgte ihm durch das Dickicht, als ein Handyklingeln aus seiner Hosentasche für einen Moment die Stille brach.  
Barry zückte es und warf einen kurzen Blick auf eine Nachricht mit Bild, aus dem Owen und Claire ihm entgegengrinsten.  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln überflog sein Gesicht.  
"Seit fünf Tagen wieder unter den Lebenden...Gruß Claire..",war darunter zu lesen.  
Barry setzte nun einen energischen Schritt nach vorn.   
Spätestens jetzt würde sich der Aufwand lohnen.   
Wenn er Owen erzählen konnte, dass er seine heißgeliebten Raptoren gerettet hatte.

Claire hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich eines Tages freuen würde, in ein Krankenhaus zu gehen.   
Doch mit jedem Tag, der verging, erholte sich Owen mehr.   
Er war kaum dazu zu bewegen, liegen zu bleiben und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis man ihn von der Intensivstation verlegen würde. So jedenfalls hatte es Dr. Hennesy prophezeit, als man ihm die Venenzugänge entfernt und die Pulsüberwachung beendet hatte.  
Owen war er ein unglaublich ungeduldiger Patient.   
Denn sobald er die Möglichkeit bekam (und das war jede, außer Reichweite der Krankenschwestern), stand er auf und tappte im Zimmer herum, was die ersten Male damit geendet hatte, dass ihm sein Kreislauf einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte und er gleich zweimal, am zweiten Weihnachtstag, rittlinks zwischen die im Zimmer befindlichen Besucherstühle gekracht war.

Beschwingt hatte Claire am morgen Barry das Foto geschickt, dass sie gestern von sich gemacht hatten, als sie ihn nach ihrer Arbeit im Büro besuchte.  
Es beruhigte ihr Gewissen, da sie ihm immer noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte, wie es voranging.   
In ihrem kleinen Kosmos aus Glücksgefühl war es einfach in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Zeig das Owen kam als Antwort zurück, mit einem Bild von einem Trampelpfad der in ein Dschungeldickicht führte.  
"Hm ok..." murmelte sie und klingelte an der Intensivstationstür.   
Nichtmal Schwester Pummel, die ihr heute die Türe öffnete, konnte Claires gute Laune verderben.  
Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, dass ihr Leben wieder eine Bahn zu haben schien.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.  
"Ja..." kam es von drinnen und Claire schob sich hinein.   
Owen saß in seinem Bett, einen Teller mit Essen auf dem aufgeklappten Tisch des Patientenschränkchens vor sich und sah zerknirscht aus.  
"Hi...", meinte sie fröhlich, " guten Appetit..."  
"Hm... von wegen.. brummelte er missmutig und pickte auf dem Teller herum.   
Er hasste seine Unbeholfenheit.   
Mit nur einer Hand ein Stück Fleisch zu zerteilen war einfach unmöglich.   
Schon garnicht, wenn es sich um diese Schuhsohle aus der Krankenhausküche handelte, trotzdem hatte er versucht, mit der Gabelkante ein Stück davon abzutrennen.  
"Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Claire und musste über ihn grinsen.  
"Ne lass...", meinte er beleidigt und schob den ganzen Rollschrank beiseite.  
"Was ist nur so schlimm daran sich helfen zu lassen...", seufzte sie, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf und streichelte sein Gesicht, mit dem inzwischen gestutzten Bart.  
"Es reicht schon, dass ich mich nichtmal alleine duschen kann..." seufzte er überaus genervt und erinnerte sich an die peinliche Duschaktion vom Vormittag, in der Schwester Pummel, als Handtuch und Armhalter fungiert hatte.  
"Sei nicht so ungeduldig, das wird schon alles wieder... ich habe etwas für dich..", meinte Claire verschwörerisch und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche, um ihm Barrys Bild zu zeigen.  
"Nachricht von Barry... ich soll es dir zeigen... und ich hoffe es stimmt fröhlicher."  
Owen nahm ihr das Smartphone aus der Hand und schaute auf das Bild aus Barrys Nachricht.  
Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, dann hatte Claire das Gefühl, in seinem Gesicht ging die Sonne für einen Moment auf.  
"Ich weiß nicht was es darstellt, aber es scheint ja deine Laune zu verbessern..." sie setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante  
" Das ist Isla Sorna... es schient so als sei er dort ankommen...", meinte er.  
"... ich wäre so gerne dabei gewesen..." seufzte er dann schwermütig.  
Claire strich über seinen gesunden Arm.  
"Ich versteh' das... " murmelte sie und verzichtete darauf, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie trotzdem froh war, dass es nicht so war.  
Owen versuchte ein Lächeln. Es war ihm schon klar, dass er es im Grunde genommen Claire zu verdanken hatte, dass die Raptoren nun eine neue Chance bekommen würden. Sie hätte auch darauf verzichten können Barry anzurufen. Er fasste sie im Nacken und zog sie zu sich herunter.  
Es war schwierig den Oberkörper zu neigen, ohne dabei den schmerzenden Arm zu bewegen.   
Es hatte ihn schon beim Essen unglaublich genervt.  
Es war so wunderbar seine weichen Lippen wieder auf ihren zu fühlen und seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge zu haben.  
Claire fühle sein leises Schnaufen auf ihrem Gesicht und sie erinnerte sich, wie sehr sie dieses Geräusch liebte.  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und erst als er die Hand von ihrem Kopf nahm, war sie in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Sie blickte tief in seine grau - grünen Augen, strich sachte über sein Gesicht und fühlte die Bartstoppeln in der Handinnenfläche kitzeln.   
Er lächelte. Claire spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und leckte sich dabei verlegen über die Lippen.  
Vorsichtig legte Owen ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und zog sie erneut zu sich , um ihre Lippen abermals zu berühren.   
Er schien wirklich auf eine Art erleichtert, seit sie ihm das Bild gezeigt hatte, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig traurig gemacht zu haben schien.  
Claire fand sich in diesem Kuss ganz versunken, als sie die Lippen öffnete, um ihren Mund seiner Zunge zu überlassen.   
Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Hände wie von selbst auf Wanderschaft gingen, an seinem Arm herunter, und behutsam über seine Brust, vorsichtig und bedacht, um ihm nicht weh zu tun.  
Dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Tür und anhand des Zeitplans der Schwestern, den sie mittleweile dank ihres Computerhirns im Kopf hatte, wusste sie: Eine halbe Stunde Zeit würde vergehen, bis jemand von ihnen den Kopf wieder ins Zimmer hereinstecken würde.  
Langsam rutschte sie noch näher zu ihm auf das Bett und ihre Hände wanderten unter die Bettdecke.  
"Hey, dass ist Missbrauch einer wehrlosen Person. ..", grinste er an ihren Lippen und seufzte leise, als ihre Hand unter der Bettdecke vorsichtig über seine Shorts glitt.   
Claire fühlte zufrieden , wie sehr es ihm offensichtlich gefiel, dass sie an ihm herumachte.  
"So hilflos, wie du bist muss ich das ausnutzen...", meinte sie grinsend und drückte ganz vorsichtig ihre Lippen auf seine Schulter.  
"Wenn sie dich erwischen, stecken sie dich dafür in den Bau...ich bin ein armer, handlungsunfähiger Mensch..."  
Owen kniff die Augen zusammen und seiner Kehle entwich ein leises Stöhnen.  
Es war ein eigenartiger Zustand von Schmerz und Erregung, der sich auf seinem Körper ausbreitete und die Gedanken an seine Dinosaurier rutschen mit einem Mal in weite Ferne.  
Zu gern hätte er sie berührt, doch mit nur einer freien Hand gestaltete sich das nicht gerade einfach.   
Außerdem ließ ihn jede unnötige Bewegung von einem Schmerz durchzucken.  
Was allerdings dem keinen Abbruch tat, wie sehr sich sein bestes Stück nach ihr sehnte und sie gut es sich anfühlte, dass sie ihn mittlerweile in der Hand hatte.  
"Ja du bist so unglaublich handlungsunfähig und wirklich arm dran..."neckte sie ihn und fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen an seiner Erregung entlang.  
"Ich kann nichts dafür...", meinte er schwer atmend und biss sachte in ihren Hals, " wenn du mich anfasst, kommt das von ganz alleine. Das ist nicht fair... Autsch..!"  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine unwillkürliche Bewegung mit seinem linken Arm machen wollte und ihn der Schmerz daran erinnerte, dass er diesen besser dort liegen lassen sollte wo er war.  
Claire rutschte nun ganz zu ihm unter die Decke.  
"So wirklich für zwei Leute sind die Betten ja nicht konzipiert..." meinte er, "... es sei denn, man liegt platzsparend..." damit packte er sie mit dem rechten Arm und schob sie über sich, auf seinen Schoß.  
Clarie fuhr ihm durch die Haare und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals und atmete tief seinen lange vermissten Duft ein.   
Den Krankenhausgeruch, der sich miteinmischte, ignorierend.  
Owen gab ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich, als Claire ihm vorsichtig die Short herunter streifte und ihren Slip unter dem Rock gleich mit.   
Seine gesunde Hand streichelte vorsichtig ihren Beckenknochen und er rieb mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf ihre nackte Haut.  
Dann verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als sie ihn in sich gleiten ließ und eine unkontrollierte Bewegung ihn abermals daran erinnerte, dass er sich besser NICHT kontrolllos bewegen sollte.  
" Ich will dich nicht noch mehr kaputtmachen...", meinte sie dann schuldbewusst und hielt inne.  
Owen drückte ihr Becken herunter, "... egal... es tut mehr weh, wenn du es nicht tust..." sagte er gierig und ließ ein Schnaufen hören, als Claire erneut den Kopf an seinem Hals verbarg und sachte ihren Hintern auf und ab zu bewegen begann.   
Sie spürte sein Zucken in ihrem heißen Schoß und ein unaufhörliches Pochen, dass Blut zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle pumpte.  
Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leiser , fiepender Laut über ihre Lippen sprang.  
Er war herrlich mit anzusehen, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt zu haben schien und es genoss, trotz dass ihm jede unbedachte Bewegung, die sich zwangsläufig ergab, wehtat.   
Es tat ihr fast ein wenig Leid, dass sie damit angefangen hatte.   
Aber sie hatte sich so sehr danach gesehnt ihn endlich zu spüren.   
Seine Lippen zu fühlen und sein Stöhnen zu hören.   
Auch wenn es zu laut war und sie Bedenken hatte, man könnte sie hören.   
Vorsichtig lege sie ihm ihre Hand auf den stöhnenden Mund.  
"Schhh...", machte sie und glitt an ihm herab. Owen schnaubte. "... wenn Schwester Pummel uns gleich erwischt, bekomme ich Besuchsverbot... ", wisperte sie in ihr Stöhnen hinein und fühlte die Woge der Erlösung heranrollen.  
Owen zerrte mit der freien Hand die Ihre von seinem Mund.  
"Dann kannst du mich entführen..."keuchte er, und Claire spürte wie er mehr und mehr zu zucken Begann und er immer tiefer in sie hineinstieß.  
Sie schaffte es, ihre Lust in einem leisen Quietschen herauszulassen, während es Owen nicht wirklich hinbekam einen grollenden Laut zu unterdrücken, der seiner Kehle entglitt, als er heiß in ihr kam.  
Er drückte sie so gut es ging an sich.  
Als sein bestes Stück sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem kam, nuschelte er ein nöliges: " Auuuu..." in ihr Haar, und lachte leise.  
Sein Blick ging zu seinem verbundenen Arm durch dessen Verband nun Blut sickerte.  
Claire sprang erschrocken von ihm herunter.  
"Das wollte ich nicht... ich habe dir wehgetan..." flüsterte sie schuldbewusst und küsste sein glühendes Gesicht.  
"Japp und es war geil... " raunte er heiser, immernoch ein wenig atemlos.


	19. 19. Der Andere

Als sie zurückkam war er war nicht mehr da.  
Niemand war mehr da - der Ort war völlig leer.   
Sein Körper war einfach verschwunden.  
Es war alles nur noch eine Erinnerung, die als Geruch in der Luft lag und der widerlich, saure Geschmack auf der Zunge.   
Es war unglaublich, wie unterschiedlich sie schmeckten.  
Die Große war es nicht gewesen, es waren die anderen Raptoren, die merkwürdigen seiner Art, die ihn mit genommen hatten.   
Die Große saß in den Bergen und wartete auf Ruhe im Tal.   
Sie war ihnen schonmal entwischt.   
Sie war so alt.   
Die Merkwürdigen wussten nichts von ihrer Erfahrung!  
Blue konnte es deutlich riechen.   
Warum hatten sie ihn nicht einfach dort gelassen?   
Wozu war es nötig einen toten Alpha wegzuschaffen?  
Warum hatte er nur die Gefahr nicht gewittert? Er war doch sonst so umsichtig.  
Wenn die Kugeln aus den Killern trafen, war es sofort tödlich, er wusste das doch!  
Er besaß selbst einen, und trotzdem hatte er hier gestanden und mit ihr geredet, hatte nichts von ihrer Warnung hören wollen...während - die anderen Raptoren seiner Art, ihn ihr einfach genommen hatten!  
Erneut! - und für immer!   
Jetzt würde er nicht mehr zurück kehren, wie das letzte Mal - Alles was sein Herz am schlagen gehalten hatte, war aus ihm herausgelaufen.

Blue nahm die Schnauze herunter und schnüffelte über den Boden, alles war überdeckt von Alphas süßlichem Blutgeruch.  
Sein Herz hatte es mit jedem Schlag herausgepumpt, durch dieses Loch in seinem Körper, dass die todbringende Kugel des Killers hineingebrannt hatte, schnell und unaufhaltsam.  
Sie hatte gefühlt, wie es leiser und unregelmäßiger wurde.  
Keine kräftigen Schläge mehr, wie sie es gewöhnt war und wie es sie beruhigte- wenn Unsicherheit in ihr hochkroch.  
Irgendwo in ihrem Körper tat es weh, bei jedem Atemzug, der in ihrer Nase ankam.   
Es war so schmerzhaft unsicher zu sein.   
Ohne Führung, ohne Alpha.

Ein schnorrender Laut entwich ihrer Kehle. Aber was sollte sie ihn herbeirufen? Wer tot war kehrte nicht wieder! - und es roch so sehr nach Tod im Tal, dass es richtiggehend widerlich war.  
Tod und süßes Alphablut überall. Sie durften an diesem Ort nicht bleiben.

Ganz von allein, ohne seine Überredungskünste, flüchtete sie in das Dunkel der Höhle in der Delta war.  
Er hatte Recht gehabt, so schlimm war es hier drin garnicht.   
Er hatte am Ende immer Recht!   
Er war Alpha.  
Schwester...wir sind allein...Schläfst du nicht mehr? Alpha ist tot....Ich weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll.  
Delta erhob sich.   
Es tut nicht mehr sehr weh Schwester.   
Sie trat an Blue heran, gab einen tröstlichen Laut von sich und wankte aus der Höhle.  
Ihr war bewusst, dass sie ihr Bein nie wieder benutzen konnte wie vorher.   
Sie war zu langsam zum jagen und im Moment darauf angewiesen, dass die Schwester für sie jagte.

Blue schlief die nächsten Tage bei Delta in der Höhle.   
Sie fand immer wieder etwas, dass sie jagen konnte.   
Das Knallen und Hämmern hatte aufgehört. Irgendwo waren noch vereinzelt andere Saurier versteckt.   
Die Gepanzerten!   
Doch die waren zu groß, um sie allein zu erledigen. Auch wenn die Nähe der Schwester tröstlich war. Eine Hilfe war sie ihr dennoch nicht. Obwohl sie mittlerweile immer besser laufen konnte. Ihre Schnelligkeit würde für immer verschwunden bleiben.

Mit dem Hasen in der Schnauze, kam Blue zur Höhle und warf Delta die Beute hin.  
Der Regen in der Nacht hatte die Luft reingewaschen, mittlerweile war es besser geworden. Der Geruch von Tod war ein wenig verschwunden und machte die Umgebung erträglicher. Täglich lief sie die Strecke zum Hauptplatz ab, um nachzusehen, was die Merkwürdigen trieben.   
Sie hatten ihre Kisten bestiegen und waren über das große Wasser davon gerauscht.   
Jedenfalls die Meisten von ihnen.   
Dann hatte das Krachen aufgehört und es flogen keine Feuervögel mehr.   
Es fühlte sich sicher an.   
Doch es war immer schwieriger Beute aufzutreiben. Es gab soviel Fleisch , dass es zu schnell zu Aas verdarb und es war nicht mehr wie eine Notlösung.  
Für die Große war es das Paradies.   
Blue sah sie so oft in den Kadavern der anderen Dinosaurier herumwühlen und Fressen, dass es ihr egal zu sein schien, wie sehr sie einander eigentlich hassten.

Sie überließ Delta ihre Mahlzeit und folge nun das erste Mal den Spuren von Alphas Geruch der so oft herunter geweht kam.  
Natürlich wusste sie, dass es nicht sein konnte, dass er zurückkam.   
Doch in seinem Nest war sie nie gewesen, der vertraute Duft versprach soviel Trost und vielleicht auch nur das Gefühl, nicht mehr verloren zu sein.  
Der Eingang stand offen und als Blue in die Höhle hineintrat, musste sie den Kopf schütteln so sehr brannte der Geruch eine schmerzende Erinnerung in ihren Kopf.  
Planlos schob sie mit der Schnauze einen Bündel Zeug beiseite, auf dem er offensichtlich genächtigt hatte. Denn es roch immernoch nach Schlaf.  
Auf einem Tisch lagen die Kugeln, mit denen man den Killer füttern konnte.   
Ohne diesen waren sie jedoch wirkungslos, dass wusste sie.  
Weiter hinten in dem Gang, der zu seiner Schlafstätte führte, stand die Maschine geparkt, mit der er mit ihnen gejagt hatte.   
Doch jetzt war sie stumm. Sie würde nie wieder mit ihm und ihnen zusammen durch den Dschungel fegen.  
War da nicht ein Geräusch?  
Schwester?   
Der Laut den sie von sich gegeben hatte, bekam eine höchst merkwürdige Antwort.  
"Blue! --- Willst du jetzt etwa noch lernen Motorrad zu fahren...?"

DER ANDERE!   
Mit einem Zischlaut schoss sie auf ihn zu.   
Wo kam er her ?  
Was machte er hier?  
Warum kam er zurück? --- Sie war so verwirrt gewesen in der Nacht, als die große Weiße zu ihnen gesprochen hatte.   
Tötet sie alle!   
Doch als er ihren Namen gerufen hatte, war sie zurückgekommen, die Erinnerung, an seine Worte.   
Die immer einen Tenor fanden, der sich anfühlte wie Geborgenheit.   
Fast wie Alpha.   
Sein Pfiff hatte sie zurückgerufen in die Realität .. unter dem falschen Einfluss.   
Tötet sie!!!!   
und doch war er jetzt hier, genau wie Alpha.   
Das letzte was Blue von ihm in Erinnerung hatte, war seine Angst und seinen ungläubigen Geschmack den er verströmte, weil er es nicht fassen konnte, dass sie die Seiten gewechselt hatten.

Er hatte auch jetzt Angst.   
Sie schmeckte es auf die Entfernung ganz deutlich in der Luft.  
Das Mädchen hatte er ebenfalls mitgebracht.  
Wo war die Frau?  
Die mit den roten Haaren?  
Die, die Alphas Herzschlag zu ändern vermochte, sobald sie in seine Nähe kam - Jedes Mal wenn sie auftauchte. Es war schon so gewesen, als sie noch ein zu Hause gehabt hatten, an das sie sich kaum noch erinnerte.  
Weißt du das Alpha tot ist?   
Zischte sie und kam noch einen Schritt näher.   
Er hielt in seiner zitternden Hand ein Beutetier.  
"Hier... wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht, Mädchen... du hast bestimmt Hunger..."  
Sei auf der Hut, er hat einen Killer im Anschlag.  
Er versuchte Raptorworte zu benutzen. Sie würde ihn nie so gut verstehen wie Alpha, aber er war freundlich.  
Der reißende Hunger in ihrem Magen allerdings nicht und so nahm sie dankbar sein Angebot an.  
Blue hörte, wie er in seiner seltsamen Sprache zu dem Mädchen sprach.   
Dessen Geschmack weder Furcht noch eine andere Regung wiedergab. Sie war äußerst schwer zu lesen. Sie war wie ein Stück Himmel, zwischen dem Blattwerk: Unendlich, hell und leer.  
"Wo ist der andere Raptor wissen sie das? Und wie fit ist der? Wir müssen die Beiden so schnell wie möglich davon überzeugen, dass es eine Gute Idee ist uns zu Vertrauen. Denn Wenn der sympathische Lt. Dawson mitbekommt, dass wir NICHT hier sind, um im Auftrag von ihrer Firma diesen Unterschlupf zu räumen, will ich nicht wissen was dann passiert."  
"Ich habe leider die Eingemächtigkeit meines eigenen Unternehmen unterschätzt, tut mir leid..." hatte das Mädchen gesagt, " ich vermute, sie ist nach wie vor im Vesorgungsgang unter diesem Gebäude, dort hat Owen sie zumindest hingebracht!"  
Blue verschlang den Happen, den der Andere ihr hingeworfen hatte und dann schnellte sie an den Beiden vorbei nach draußen und verschwand in der Sicherheit des Dschungels.

Als sie am Morgen zurückkehrte, waren sie immernoch da. Und oben auf der Anhöhe stand eines der Fahrzeuge, mit denen sie früher schon ständig herumgefahren waren.  
Misstrauisch trat sie näher.   
Wieder hatte er Futter dabei.  
Und wieder war der Hunger stärker gewesen.  
In gebührendem Abstand hatte sie sie umkreist und gesehen, dass sie auch Delta gefüttert hatten.  
Es ist gut Schwester, er weiß was zu tun ist....  
Delta konnte so leichtgläubig sein!  
Als Blue dieses Mal davon lief, folgte Delta ihr ein Stück.   
So weit bis das Dickicht sie Beide verschluckte.  
Blue suchte einen Unterschlupf, nicht weit des alten Lagers.

In den nächsten Tagen stand der Wagen immer dort und Blue wusste, dass keine Gefahr mehr davon ausging, als auch dort die Beute lag, nach der sie so hungrig war.  
Die Stimme das Anderen versprach fast so gut, wie die von Alpha, dass alles besser werden würde.  
Doch seine Angst zu schmecken war grausam.   
Er hatte nicht dieselbe Ruhe.   
Und das Mädchen bei ihm machte es nicht gerade besser. Ihr Herz flatterte oft, wie das eines Kolibris.  
Mittlerweile kam die Schwester mit ihr, denn sie konnte endlich wieder gehen, auch wenn sie für immer langsam bleiben würde und sie nie weit weg waren. Jedoch weit genug, um sich im Unterholz vor dem Anderen und dem Mädchen zu verstecken.

Ihre Touren zum Hauptplatz unternahm sie allein.   
Es war jetzt nur noch der Unangenehmste von den Merkwürdigen mit zwei Anderen seiner Art dort.   
Sie waren von Tag zu Tag unruhiger.   
Und Blue wusste: Sie suchten etwas bestimmtes.

Am dritten Tag war der Andere bei ihm gewesen.   
Sie hatten sich angebrüllt.   
Laut, und in ihrer eigenen Sprache.   
Es hatte damit geendet, dass der Andere in den Wald zum Unterschlupf gelaufen war.  
Ebenso aufgebracht und in fremder Sprache, hatte er mit dem Mädchen gesprochen.   
Ihr Wütender Geruch lag noch lange in der Lauft.  
Das Futter an diesem Abend hatte seltsam geschmeckt , und warum es ausgerechnet so gut in der Kiste versteckt war, wusste sie auch nicht.   
Delta verschwand gerade bis zur Schwanzspitze darin, als sie sich auf den Brocken stürzte.   
Es waren die Beutespiele wie immer, doch etwas war anders.  
Das Fleisch hatte einen äußerst merkwürdigen Geschmack.   
Es machte schwindelig, als sie geschluckt hatte.   
"Mach den Deckel drauf...", hörte sie die Stimme des Anderen und während er das sagte, ging die Klappe über ihrem Kopf zu.   
Sie zischte wütend!  
Und gleich darauf verschwamm die Umgebung in einem Strudel.   
Seine Stimme klang so merkwürdig. Nicht wie sonst. Es waren Geschmäcker in der Luft, die sich bedrohlich anfühlten.   
Sie versuchte mit dem Kopf gegen die Klappe zu drücken.   
Doch er schmerzte, als säße er in einem Felsspalt fest.  
Schlagartig kam die Nacht herein.   
Der Schlaf senkte sich so rasch auf sie herab und so plötzlich, dass es sie von den muskulösen Beinen riss.  
Eine Stimme in weiter Ferne sprach in einer Fremden Sprache: "Starte den Wagen!"

Es war kein guter Schlaf gewesen.   
Als sie wieder erwachte, waren die Stimmen und Geräusche lauter als je zuvor.   
Aber sie waren beruhigend.   
Der Andere flüsterte unentwegt Raptorworte und das große Wasser war so nah, dass sie hören konnte, wie es rauschte.   
Sie war dem Wasser noch nie so nahe gekommen.  
Blue richtete sich vorsichtig auf .   
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Beine sie tragen würden.  
Die Enge um sie herum tat weh.   
Sie versuchte einen Sprung und die Kiste schnappte auf.

Als sie den Kopf in die Freiheit streckte, war die Welt eine andere wie die, die sie kannte.  
Wo war das tiefe Grün der Blätter?   
Das dämmrige Dunkel des Dschungels?  
Ihr zu Hause war nichteinmal mehr in der Nähe.   
Sie roch es genau.   
Das große Wasser war so schrecklich nah, dass sie das Salz reichen konnte.  
Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf sie herab.  
Als sich ein klares Bild vor ihren Augen ergab, konnte sie in der Ferne dichtes Dschungelgrün entdecken und die Schwester, die den Kopf zu ihr herüberstreckte.  
Wir sind allein Schwester! Und wir sind nicht mehr zu Hause!


	20. 20. Back to life

Claire besah sich seinen bandagierten Arm argwöhnisch, nachdem sie ihre Kleidung wieder sortiert hatte und nun neben dem Bett stand.  
"Tut das immer noch weh?", meinte sie dann und beugte sich vor.   
Es hatte den Anschein, als würde es nach wie vor bluten.  
"Nein...", log er. Es brannte und puckerte höllisch.   
Es war ihm klar, dass er irgendwann eine Bewegung gemacht haben musste, die eindeutig unter dem Verband die Wunde irgendwie erneut zum bluten gebracht hatte.  
Claire legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Bände sprach: Lüg doch nicht...  
"Das muss sich jemand ansehen... das tut mir so leid...Honey....." sie bedeckte mit der Hand ihren Mund.  
Owen zog sie mit seinem gesunden Arm an sich und nahm dann behutsam ihre Hand von den Lippen und küsste sie sanft.   
"Mir nicht... ", meinte er, grinste anzüglich und seine Stimme klang dabei ein bisschen heiser. Seine Lippen streiften ihre erneut wie ein Hauch.   
In diesem Moment betrat Schwester Pummel das Zimmer.   
Sie räusperte sich mahnend, was Owen und Claire wie zwei ertappte Teenager auseinanderfahren ließ.   
Ihr Blick ging sofort zu Owens Arm.   
Das geschulte Krankenschwesterauge nahm sofort wahr, dass der weiße Verband Blutflecken aufwies.  
Sie hob demonstrativ die Silberbrille auf ihre Knollnase.  
"Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert Mr. Grady...?" fragte sie dann empört und begann an dem Verband herumzufingern.  
Owen und Claire tauschten vielsagende Blicke und Claires Zähne gruben sich verlegen in ihre Unterlippe.  
"Ähm...ich weiß nicht...", meinte Owen halbherzig und er musste Claires Blick ausweichen, um nicht zu lachen, "...muss eine unkontrollierte Bewegung gewesen sein..." und er hatte wirklich Mühe sein Grinsen zu verbergen.  
"Können sie da nicht mal mitaufpassen!" fauchte sie nun Claire an, " er soll den Arm nach Möglichkeit überhaupt nicht bewegen. Wenn sie schon hier den ganzen Tag herumlungern!"  
"Hey...", fuhr Owen nun mit böse gerunzelter Stirn dazwischen, "...ICH bin kein Kleinkind...ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen und hier lungert auch niemand herum..."  
"Ja das hat hervorragend geklappt... das Aufpassen...", meinte sie spöttisch, "Ich meine ja nur Mr. Grady..." sie begann nun den Verband abzuwickeln," ... vielleicht sollten sie mal überlegen, ob sie nicht die Besuchszeit verkürzen möchten. Ich bin der Meinung, sie könnten mehr Ruhe gebrauchen..." Claire rollte genervt mit den Augen und dann sah sie Owens versteinertes Gesicht, aus dem sie lesen konnte, wie sauer er war.  
"Danke, mir geht es ausgezeichnet!..." meinte er mit scharfem Unterton.  
St. Martha hatte nun alles abgewickelt und besah sich die Verletzung.  
"Es sind nur Nachblutungen...", meinte sie dann mit einem verkappten, versöhnlichen Unterton, "... der Rest ist ja ganz in Ordnung...sie sollten wirklich Ruhe halten...Ich hole neues Verbandmaterial...", ließ sie ihn dann wissen und sagte, als sie an Claire vorbeiging: "Nicht jeder Besuch ist für den Patienten immer hilfreich..."  
Dann verließ sie das Zimmer.  
"Schwester Pummel, wird unsere Spezialfreundin..." meinte Claire dann stöhnend und trat wieder zu ihm, küsste seine Stirn und warf einen Blick auf den verletzten Arm.  
Blues Zähne hatten deutliche Lücken hinterlassen, und jede war mit einem grünen OP Garn genäht worden.  
Es würde ein weiteres Raptor - Mal hinterlassen.

Lt. Dawson polterte ohne Vorwarnung in Claires Büro.   
Er schlug die Türe so heftig auf, dass sie an die Wand krachte.  
Claire fuhr zusammen und starrte ihn finster an.  
"Mrs. Dearing!" fauchte er und stapfte geradewegs auf ihren Schreibtisch zu.  
"Leutnant Dawson...", meinte Claire und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, im Genensatz zu ihrem Gegenüber.  
Er pumpte wie ein Maikäfer.  
"Gibt es einen Grund, warum sie sich hier so gebärden?"   
Sie kniff die grünen Augen zusammen und funkelte ihn an.   
Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn gesehen, als der Hubschrauber von der Insel geflogen war, mit Owen darin, mehr tot als lebendig.   
Sie hatte noch niemals eine solche Wut auf einen Menschen empfunden, wie in diesem Moment.   
"Können sie mir bitte auf der Stelle erklären, warum zum Teufel, InGEN diesen Besuch von Mrs. Masrani und Mr. Malvot zugelassen hat und ich nach Coata Rica zurückkommen muss? Ich habe sie seit ihrer Ankunft auf Nublar nicht mehr gesehen, und das ist jetzt anderhalb Wochen her... Wie soll ich denn so für ihre Sicherheit..."  
"Den Punkt SICHERHEIT möchte ich nicht mehr aus ihrem Mund hören! Das sie sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, als Zugehöriger einer Sicherheitseinheit bezeichnen ist beschämend! " unterbrach Claire ihn fauchend, " ich habe sie herkommen lassen, weil ich und Mrs. Masranis Berater alle der Meinung sind, dass es nun genug ist, was sie angerichtet haben."  
Er stutzte und entgegnete dann ein wenig weniger laut: "Ich höre wohl nicht Recht... ich habe alles dafür getan, dass der Auftrag, gemäß dem Wunsch von Simon Masrani ausgeführt wird. Wie es in meiner Dienstanweisung steht. Die vorhandenen Tiere eliminieren, falls es zur Katastrophe kommt und der Park für immer geschlossen wird. Zum Schutze seiner Tochter. Sie wollen ja wohl nicht riskieren, dass das Mädchen mit einem solchen Trümmerhaufen dasteht!.  
"Ihre mörderische Mission, war doch bloß ein Vorwand...", meinte Claire nun ruhig, ging zu einem Aktenschrank und zog die obere Schublade auf, "glauben sie, ich wüsste das nicht? Die Eliminierung der Produkte... damit Anamika keinen Trümmerhaufen erbt. Pah...!! " sie zog einen Ordner heraus und knallte ihn auf den Tisch .  
"Sie halten sich wohl für genauso schlau wie ihr scheinheilig, verlogener Freund Victor Hoskins !"  
Sie schlug den Ordner auf.  
"Ich weiß mittlerweile ALLES! Sie hätten ihre fixen Ideen besser vertuschen sollen. Stattdessen geben sie eiskalt Menschen zum Abschuss frei! "  
MEINEN Menschen.... Du unbeschreiblicher Bastard! .   
Dawson nahm den Ordner in die Hand und starrte auf die Seite die aufgeschlagen war.   
SIDEPROJEKT :  
War zu lesen in großen Lettern.   
Darunter ein genauer Plan in dem angegebenen war, welche Saurier DNA es zu schützen gab und welche eliminiert werden sollte.   
Anamika hatte wirklich alles heraus gegraben, was es an Ungereimtheiten in der Firma ihres Vaters aufzudecken gab.   
Lange hatte Claire es sich durchgelesen und je mehr sie davon erfuhr, umso unglaublicher wurde es.   
Die Eliminierung auf Nublar diente einzig dem Zweck, Dinosaurier DNA zu vernichten, die sich in den Augen der Firma als unbrauchbar erwies. Vorgesehen war mit den verbleibenden Arten Züchtungen voran zu bringen, die im Plan nicht näher bestimmte Einsatzmöglichkeiten hatten.   
Wie diese aussahen, darüber wusste nur Henry Bescheid.   
Doch der war nach wie vor untergetaucht.   
Clarie konnte kaum fassen, dass der leidenschaftliche Wissenschaftler sein Potential für diese höchst seltsamen Zwecke verschwendete.   
Jedenfalls war Dawson und seine Einheit nur zur Selektion dort eingeteilt.   
Die Presse beruhigte sie allerdings mit der Information das Jurassic World für immer geschlossen würde und die Produkte vernichtet, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Scheinbar mit Erfolg:   
Denn die Spekulationen über ein sich wiederholendes San Francisco waren abebbt und mittlerweile vergingen sogar Tage an denen sie kein Reporter irgendwo empfing.   
"Was geht sie das überhaupt an...?"blaffte er wie der sprichwörtlich getroffene Hund.   
"Ich habe, ob es ihnen passt oder nicht, immnoch die Parkleitung.... "  
Dawson lachte bitter, " Ja von einem toten Freizeitpark...toller Job... "  
Claire wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das jetzt gerade einer der Raptoren um die Ecke kommen würde, um ihm den dicken Kopf von seinen Schultern zu beißen.   
Doch die beiden waren in Sicherheit auf Sorna in Barrys und Anamikas Händen, die es inzwischen fertig gebracht hatten, laut ihrem letzten Telefonat, Blue und Delta zumindest übergangsweise in eine der alten Anlagen zu bringen, um sie dann einzugewöhnen.   
Was Barry keinesfalls ohne Owen tun wollte.   
Nicht unbedingt zu Claries großer Freude, doch sie wusste wieviel es ihm bedeutete und wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, endlich nicht mehr nutzlos im Krankenhaus herumzusitzen.   
Sie hatte ihm versprechen müssen, dass sie ihn heute gegen den Willen der Ärzte heraus holen würde. Alle Überredungskünste waren zwecklos gewesen.   
"Wenn du mich morgen nicht hier raus bringst, dann türme ich.... ", hatte er ungeduldig wie ein kleines Kind gesagt, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es ihre Aufgabe ist, darüber zu urteilen. Sie sind im Augenblick von ihren Pflichten entbunden. " kam dann der Satz, mit der Unerbitterlichkeit einer niedersausenden Axt, über ihre perfekt geschminkten Lippen, den Dawson am wenigsten hatte hören wollen.   
Er hab einen keuchend Laut von sich.   
"Das werden sie noch bereuen Missie glauben sie mir.... "  
" Im Gegenteil MR. Dawson, es war längst überfällig. Sie werden sich außerdem noch für ihre Schussbefehlspolitik verantworten müssen. Leben sie wohl! "

Als Claire auf die normale Krankenstation kam, auf die sie Owen mittlerweile verlegt hatten, saß dieser bereits mit einer gepackten Tasche und den linken Arm fast schon übertrieben in einer Schlinge verpackt und verbunden im Flur.  
Auf der Tasche lag ein Stapel Papier.   
Er stand auf, als er sie sah und nahm sein Gepäck in die rechte Hand.   
"Hey... du kannst es wohl garnicht erwarten... ", meinte Claire und lächelte.   
Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen selbstverständlichen Kuss.  
Es fühlte sich trotzdem immer noch unwirklich an, dass sie ihn tatsächlich wie selbstverständlich küsste, denn es ließ nach wie vor jedes mal die Flügel der Schmetterlinge wie verrückt gegen ihre Bauchdecke schlagen.   
"Was glaubst du?... ", entgegnete er mürrisch, " du hast mich fast 3 Wochen hier festgesetzt..."  
" Ja und es würde auch noch eine weitere Woche geben, wenn du nicht so stur wärst.... " unterbrach sie ihn.   
"Wer von uns Beiden wohl der Dickkopf ist.... ?" murrte er spöttisch, "können wir dann jetzt.....?" Er machte einen entschiedenen Schritt vorwärts.   
Clarie verdrehte die Augen über soviel Unvernunft.   
"Hast du denn alles....? "  
Owen wies stumm auf den Stapel Papier auf der Tasche und zuckte theatralisch die Schultern.   
"Okay.... Okay.... ", gab Claire auf und ging dann mit ihm zum Ausgang.   
Doch noch ehe sie die Tür aufziehen konnte, hörte sie eine der Schwestern rufen:" Mr. Grady!..... Hallo, warten Sie... Mr. Grady! "  
Owen machte nicht den Anschein, als habe er vor zu warten, sondern drückte energisch gegen die Tür.   
"Du solltest warten.... ", meinte Claire gebieterisch und blieb stehen.   
Dann war die Schwester bei ihnen und hielt ihnen eine Papiertüte entgegen, die keiner von Beiden so recht an sich nehmen wollte.   
Clarie nicht, weil sie nicht danach gefragt worden war und Owen nicht, weil er eigentlich garnichts mehr haben wollte, dass ihn auch nur annähernd an das Krankenhaus erinnerte. Er hasste es !   
Der Geruch, das Licht, die Geräusche.   
Es war, als säße all das als zusätzliche Last auf seiner Brust, als wäre der kleine Schnitt den die Entfernung Kugel auf ihr hinterlassen hatte, nicht schon Erinnerung genug.   
Ratlos hielt die Krankenschwester die Tüte hoch.   
"Ihre Medikamente Sir... ", meinte sie ein wenig kleinlaut.   
In Ermangelung einer freien Hand nahm Claire diese dann für Owen entgegen.  
"Is' wohl besser ich kümmere mich darum... "  
"Es liegt auch ein Terminzettel zum Verbandwechsel drin... "meinte sie bienenfleißig strahlend, als Owen schon halb zur Türe raus war.   
"Jajaja... vielen Dank... ", maulte der und klang kein bisschen dankbar.

Als sie vor der Tür waren, holte Owen tief Luft.  
"Dann mal ein frohes neues Jahr..", meinte er, als habe man ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt und lachte.  
Claire grinste, die Silvesternacht im Krankenhaus, war wirklich traurig gewesen.   
Nichtmal Sekt hatten sie trinken dürfen und das Neujahrsfeuerwerk nur durch das Krankenhausfenster gesehen.  
"Ja hoffen wir, dass es froh wird...", meinte Claire und Owen folgte ihr zum Auto.

Als sie mit ihm zu ihrem Apartment fuhr, musste sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu ihm herüber auf den Sitz starren, um sicherzugehen, dass diese Fahrt real war.  
Es war wie ein : "After Jurassic World Reloaded".   
Immerhin war er nur ein paar Tage mit ihr in Bajamar gewesen, bevor er erneut nach Nublar aufgebrochen war.  
Und wie bekommst du ihn zurück Claire?! Sei froh, dass es überhaupt so ist! Du wirst möglicherweise an seiner Seite nicht glücklich werden. Solange es diese Insel und was mit ihr passiert ist, es schafft Euer Leben zu bestimmen.! --Ich weiß das!  
Kann ich bitte jetzt mal in meiner eigenen Realität ankommen?  
Nur für diesen Abend?   
Für diese Nacht!   
Ohne Nublar?   
Sorna?   
Oder Dinosaurier?.   
Owen klappte die Sonneblende herunter und fummelte an dem Radio herum.   
Als er endlich einen Sender gefunden hatte, bemerkte er, wie sie ihn immer wieder anstarrte, sobald sie den Wagen im dichten Verkehr kurz anhalten musste  
"Was ist?", fragte er irritiert, blickte sie an und dann wieder auf den Asphalt.  
"Nichts...", murmelte Claire und ignorierte ein Hupen hinter sich.  
"Claire, die Ampel ist grün... es heißt man darf fahren!", meint er und lachte.  
Erst jetzt wendete sie ihren Blick zur Straße und gab dann urplötzlich Gas, als habe man sie wachgerüttelt.  
"Whow...!", entfuhr es Owen, der unvermittelt durch die übertriebene Beschleunigung in den Sitz gedrückt wurde, "... hast du mich nur aus dem Krankenhaus geholt, um mich umzubringen? Das hättest du aber auch einfacher haben können...", lachte er  
Erst nach einigen Metern fand sie einen ruhigeren Fahrrhythmus.  
Claire versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und schwieg.  
Sie war erleichtert darüber, dass er es offensichtlich nicht darauf anlegte, eine wirkliche Antwort zu bekommen.

Owen stellte die Tasche im Flur neben den Kisten ab, die nach wie vor den Eingangsbereich zierten, weil Claire nicht so recht gewusst hatte wohin damit.   
Auf einer lag ein Wäschestapel, aus dem er seine Kleidung erkannte.  
Kurz beäugte er die vier Kisten.  
"...und der Rest ist irgendwo in Minnesota..", murmelte er seufzend.  
Claire zuckte die Schultern.  
"Es tut mir leid, deine Schwester war etwas voreilig.", sie konnte den angenervten Unterton in ihrer Stimme kaum verbergen.  
Owen kam sich vor, wie ein Vagabund. Ohne wirklich festen Wohnsitz, den er sein Eigen nennen konnte - und nur mit einem Bruchteil seiner persönlichen Dinge, saß er nun erneut in einer Wohnung fest, die ihm einfach nicht den Gefallen tat, ihn mit der Heimeligkeit zu empfangen, wie es ein zu Hause eigentlich hätte tun sollen.   
Eher fühlte er sich nach wie vor wie ein Eindringling.  
"Wir können es ja nachkommen lassen...", meinte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Arme um seine Schultern zu legen.  
"Hm...", machte er bloß und senkte seine Lippen herab, um ihre Himmelfahrtsnase zu küssen.  
Den rechten Arm legte er sachte um ihre Taille.  
Vorsichtig berührte er mit den Fingern seines verbundenen Arms ihren.   
Dann wich er zurück und zerrte sich umständlich die Schlinge herunter.  
"Hey.. du sollst den Arm ruhig halten..." , meinte Claire und grinste.   
Es hatte sie gewundert, warum er das nicht schon früher getan hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, er würde die Schlinge noch im Krankenhaus zurücklassen.  
"Mach ich doch... hier genau gehört er hin...", murmelte er und legte seine Hand nun an ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich.  
"Nicht das wieder etwas kaputt geht..."  
Owen fuhr ihr mit der anderen Hand ins Haar, zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie, zuerst sachte, dann mit Leidenschaft.  
"Ich kann Schwester Pummel ja herbestellen, damit sie es wieder richtet, wenn dem so sein sollte.." murmelte er heiser an ihren Lippen und Claire lachte.  
Der Gedanke an die resolute Intensivschwester, rückte allerdings in weite Ferne, als sie deutlich seine Erregung durch die Jeans spürte.  
Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn weiter ins Innere der Wohnung.  
Unter verlangenden Küssen schoben sie sich bis ins Schlafzimmer und dabei landeten ihre Klamotten auf dem Boden.   
Es war, als könnte man einer Spur folgen, die schließlich im Schlafzimmer endete.

"Du hast das Bett nicht gemacht..", neckte er sie, warf sie in die Kissen und kroch über sie, so weit es sein verletzter Arm zuließ.  
Claire wand sich unter ihm nach oben und schob ihn ein Stück zurück, um Platz zu haben, damit sie mit den Händen seine feste, wohldefinierte Brust berühren konnte.   
Es war wunderbar, dass sie seine weiche Haut endlich fühlte, ohne störendes Verbandmaterial.   
Lediglich ein kleines Pflaster mit einer verheilenden Wunde darunter, erinnerte noch an den schrecklichen Vorfall. Zärtlich küsste Claries seinen Hals und saugte sich ein bisschen daran fest, gerade soviel, dass es kein dunkles Mal hinterlassen würde.   
Owen zog sie mit seinem gesunden Arm noch näher zu sich. Clarie genoss das Gefühl seiner großen, beschützenden Hand in ihrem Rücken und sie rutschte ganz von allein zu seinem Schoß.  
Er gab einen knurrenden Ton von sich, als er in sie hineinfuhr.  
Ich liebe dieses Geräusch! Mehr!  
Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er hingebungsvoll über ihre Brüste, und war froh darüber, dass der Verband ihm diese Bewegung zuließ.   
Er drängte sie ein Stück zurück, um mit seiner Zunge sanft ihre Nippel zu umspielen.  
Was Claire leise seinen Namen über ihre Lippen seufzen ließ und ihn noch mehr anzumachen schien: Denn aus schwerem Atmen wurde ein Keuchen, dass sie mit einer wohligen Gänsehaut überlief, als es auf ihre Haut traf.   
Sie fuhr ihm durch die kurzen, braunen Locken und gab sich ganz seinen Zärtlichkeiten hin.

Als er wieder nach oben kam, fasste Claire ihm fest ins Haar, zog ihn gierig auf ihre Lippen und schob ihm vorsichtig ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, und er erwiderte ihr Spiel. Ein fast schon vertrautes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend, schien sich überall auszubereiten und wurde zu einem Ziehen, das sich unaufhaltsam den Weg in ihren Unterleib bahnte.   
Seine weichen Lippen gingen schließlich erneut, wie von selbst auf Wanderschaft, zu der weichen Stelle an ihrem Hals. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über die dünne Haut und Claire konnte die lustvolle Beschleunigung ihres Atems kaum verhindern.   
Sie lachte leise, als sein Bart auf ihrer Haut kratze.  
Sanft strich sie mit aufgerichteten Fingerspitzen seinen breiten, muskulösen Rücken entlang.   
Als er tief grollend aufstöhnte, konnte sie jedoch nicht verhindern ihre Fingernägel vor Verlangen in seine Haut zu graben , was ihm einen weiteren tiefen Laut entlockte und am nächsten Tag garantiert Kratzer hinterlassen würde.   
Eigentlich hatte sie sachte sein wollen, doch dieser Vorsatz reichte nur bis zu diesem Moment.   
Sie musste sich einfach an ihm festkrallen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde sonst gänzlich die Bodenhaftung verlieren.   
Als er sein Becken im Rhythmus seiner schweren Atemzüge vor und zurück schob, und noch tiefer in sie eindrang, falls das überhaupt möglich war, hatte Claire das Gefühl, als würden ihre Gedanken in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut und das Ziehen breite sich über ihren gesamten Körper aus.   
Mit jedem Stoß den er tat, traf er die Stelle, die Claire erneut und noch lauter seinen Namen keuchen ließ.   
Sie spürte, wie sie von ihrer eigenen Lust überrollt wurde, es ließ sie ihn noch intensiver spüren.   
Eigentlich ein bisschen zu plötzlich, und unerwartet, denn sie hätte es gerne noch länger ausgekostet.   
Er hinterließ zärtlich, leichte Bissspuren auf ihrer Schulter und dabei keuchte er seine Leidenschaft heraus wie ein Ertrinkender.   
Als sich die wohlige Wärme der Erlösung in ihren Adern ausbreitete, spürte sie, dass Owen ebenfalls kam.   
Tief und laut stöhnte er auf, um dann auf ihr zusammen zu sacken.  
Das Gewicht seines Körper lastete schwer auf ihr, doch Claire wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber als das: Fühlen wie er ganz ihr gehörte! Sie schloss die Arme um ihn, bis sie langsam Beide wieder zu Atem kamen.  
Owen rollte sich von ihr herunter und legte sich neben sie.   
Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, in nur allmählich ruhiger werdenden Atemzügen.   
Claire hatte den Eindruck, als bestünde ihr Körper aus Wackelpudding.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis wieder ein Gefühl in ihre gesamten Körperregionen zurückgekehrt war.  
Vorsichtig robbte sie näher zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seinen, sich langsam wieder in einen normalen Atemtous einfügenden, Brustkorb.  
Sie drückte sanft einen Kuss darauf und Owen zog sie an sich.   
Warum bin ich damals nur weggelaufen? Ich hätte das alles schon viel früher haben können. Und wer weiß, dass dann vielleicht alles NICHT passiert wäre.


	21. 21. Eine Reise ins Refugium

Claire fröstelte als sie erwachte. Die Bettdecke war bis zu ihrer Hüfte gerutscht und noch bevor sie die Augen aufschlug, bahnte sich in ihrem Kopf eine Ahnung an, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie allein war. Ihre Hand schob sich vorsichtig über das kühle Laken, bevor sie den Kopf wendete, um festzustellen, dass Owen tatsächlich nicht mehr neben ihr lag.   
Kurz überlegte sie, ob sich Traum und Wirklichkeit derart gemischt hatten, dass sie nicht mehr sagen konnte, ob sie ihn gestern aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hatte, oder nicht.   
Im Augenblick waren in ihrem Kopf soviele Dinge überlagert, dass sie hin und wieder Mühe hatte, es auseinander zu halten.   
Mit den Fingerspitzen langte sie nach seinem Kopfkissen, bis sie einen Zipfel zu fassen bekam, ohne sich recken zu müssen und zerrte das Textil zu sich. Clarie grub ihre Nase hinein und atmete tief seinen geliebten Geruch ein.   
Noch niemals hatte der Duft eines Menschen derart viel Raum in ihrer Erinnerung eingenommen wie der Seine. Es war das Erste, dass sie von ihm wahrgenommen hatte, als sie sich zum allerersten Mal begegnet waren und es war nach wie vor eines der Dinge, die sie zuerst registrierte, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam.   
Neben seinem frechen Grinsen und den unglaublichen Augen natürlich.   
Sie musste über sich selbst kichern - was für eine wunderbare Nacht. Keine Dinosaurier, kein Todeskampf nur sie Beide verschmolzen zu einem Körper. Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ ihr Blut erneut aufwallen.   
Noch nie war sie derart bedeutungsvoll geküsst, oder auch nur berührt worden.   
Umso besser, dass du jetzt weißt, dass du dir bisher nur Vollidioten ausgesucht hast.  
Und wo ist er nun?   
Dein Held? - kann es nicht sein, dass er dich trotz seiner ganzen tollen Vorzüge, die du dir da gerade zusammen getragen hast, sitzen gelassen hat? Oder warum ist er nicht da?   
Wenn es eine Gelegenheit gäbe die innere Claire zum Schweigen zu bringen, hätte sie diese auf der Stelle genutzt.   
Du mieses Ding!   
Sie drückte die Nase tiefer ins Kissen und versuchte in ihrem Kopf ein Lücke für sich zu finden, in der die innere Claire keinen Platz hatte.   
Wo.   
Ist.   
Er?   
"Owen? " murmelte sie leise und lauschte gespannt ins dämmrige Dunkel des Schlafzimmers.   
Doch zurück kam nur Stille...  
Das leise Rauschen des Meeres durch das gekippte Fenster...  
Streitende Möwen die vorbei zogen und in der Ferne leiser wurden...  
Träges Treiben auf der kleinen Straße unter dem Fenster.. .   
Kein Laut, kein Geräusch, dass sie glauben machte, dass sie NICHT allein in der Wohnung war.   
Geschirrklappern aus der Küche vielleicht?  
Rauschen von Duschwasser?   
Nichtmal der Geruch von gekochtem Kaffee gab ihr das Gefühl, dass es anders war. Du hast ja auch keinen im Haus Dummerchen!   
Inzwischen war jedes Wohlgefühl einer unbeschreibbaren Traurigkeit gewichen.   
Hab ich mir das alles nur eingebildet? Bin ich verrückt und er war am Ende überhaupt nicht hier?  
Vorsichtig schob sie das Kissen beiseite und schwang die Beine über die Bettkannte.  
Man kann sich Gerüche nicht einbilden Clarie! - Sie sind da oder nicht! Vielmehr hast du geglaubt, er sei noch da... und stattdessen hat er sich vom Acker gemacht!  
\--- Warum bist du nur so gemein zu mir? ---  
Realistisch! Das ist ein Unterschied !  
Sie tat einen tiefen Seufzer und verbannte die pessimistische Stimme in eine der dunklen Ecken ihrer Gedanken , in der Hoffnung, sie würde den Weg zurück nicht finden.  
Sich den Morgenmantel, der über dem Stuhl in der Ecke hing, überwerfend , schlurfte sie antriebslos ins Wohnzimmer und hoffte , er würde vielleicht auf der Couch sitzen. Aber nachdem sie überallhin gelauscht und nachgesehen hatte, musste sie sich eingestehen,tatsächlich alleine in der Wohnung zu sein.  
Nirgendwo ein Zettel, oder sonst eine Nachricht.  
Sie ging zur Dachterrassentür, die gegenüber dem Balkon auf der anderen Seite des Wohn - Esszimmers lag, und öffnete die Tür.  
Warme Luft schlug ihr entgegen.  
Im Vorbeigehen registrierte sie, dass sein Smartphone auf der Anrichte in der Küche lag, und ihr sofort einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Etwas das ihr niemals passieren würde: Das Handy vergessen!!   
Gut, es war ihr wichtigstes Utensil für ihre Arbeit, aber wenn er es schon so demonstrativ liegen ließ...   
Was habe ich Dir gesagt? --- Du hast den Kerl gerettet, damit er sich aus deinem Leben stiehlt! ..Schau doch nach!---  
Das macht man ja wohl nicht!  
\---Er ist nicht hier oder? ---   
Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt wiederkommt? Vielleicht hat er es nur hingelegt, um es gewissermaßen abzugeben!   
Claire stand zögernd wie in Kind vor dem verbotenen Bonbonglas neben dem Mobiltelefon und es war ein entsetzliches Ringen mit sich selbst, ob sie nun darin herumschnüffeln sollte, oder nicht.  
Neugier und die nagende Ungewissheit ließen sie schließlich schwach werden.  
Er hatte sich nicht mal einen Sperrbildschirm eingerichtet.  
Was hat du erwartet? Zuckerwattebildchen von Dinosaurieren? Oder gar DIR?  
Die Enttäuschung war umso größer, als sie nichts entdeckte, außer einem Chatfester von Barry, mit Bildern von dem Gehege, das Blue und Delta im Augenblick beherbergte. Außerdem ewigen Fachsimpeleien darüber, wie er vorgehen sollte.  
Als sie jedoch die Google Suche aufrief, entdeckte sie, als letzten Eintrag, die Website einer Fluggesellschaft, auf der er sich scheinbar nach Flugtickets erkundigt hatte.  
!!!-!  
Hektisch versuchte sie herauszufinden wohin, so dass es ihr entging, wie die Wohnungstüre geöffnet wurde und Owen hereinkam.  
Fröhlich pfeifend, bekleidet mit seinen geliebten Surfershorts, einem dunkelblauen T -Shirt der Seattle Seahawks und ausgetretenen Turnschuhen.  
In der einen Hand hielt er ihren Türschlüssel in der Anderen, der wieder brav in der Schlinge steckte, einen Papp -Träger mit zwei Coffe to go Bechern darin.  
Er blieb stutzig stehen, als er sie in der Küche erblickte und stellte die Kaffeebecher auf dem Esstisch ab.  
"Stör ich?", fragte er halblaut. Claire zuckte so erschrocken zusammen, dass sie einen leichten Hüpfer machte und fast das Handy fallen ließ.  
In ihrem Kopf puckerte es und ihr Herz raste, als spränge es ihr gleich aus der Brust.  
Yaiii da ist er ja!... Einfach so! Und du hast in seinem Handy geschnüffelt und er hat dich erwischt! Dann erklär mal...  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, als lehne sich die miese - heute morgen so unglaublich laute, gnadenlose - innere Claire in ihre Ecke zurück und wollte sich in aller Ruhe das Schauspiel betrachten.  
"Nein...", meinte sie gehetzt und legte das Smartphone wie beiläufig auf die Arbeitsplatte zurück und setzte ein künstliches Lächeln auf.  
"Ehm...", er verzog das Gesicht, " gibt es da was interessantes zu sehen?" fragte er dann mit einem Finger auf sein Handy weisend und seine Stimme hatte einen verärgerten Unterton.  
"Wo?"... fragte Claire überflüssigerweise.  
Mann bist du eine schlechte Lügnerin!  
Owen trat jetzt einen Schritt auf sie zu und blieb dann nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen.  
So völlig barfuss und mit nichts als einem dünnen Morgenmantel bekleidet, wirkte seine Größe einmal mehr beeindruckend, als er so nah vor ihr stand.   
Nicht einatmen Claire, du weißt, was dann passiert! Als wäre die Luft nicht jetzt schon voll davon. Halt sie einfach an!  
Vor Augen prangte nun das kleine Logo der NFL im Auschnitt seines Shirts.  
Er griff mit der Hand, in der er den Schlüssel hatte, nun um sie herum, legte den Schlüssel ab und nahm stattdessen sein Handy.  
"Da!..." , meinte er und hielt es ihr vor die Nase und machte nun einen Schritt zurück.,  
"Ich...",fing Claire an und sah hilflos zu, wie er einen weiteren Schritt von ihr zurückwich und ihr wenigstes Platz zum atmen ließ. Mit dem Daumen wischte er über das Display.  
Er blickte auf die zuletzt geöffnete Google Suche und sah ihr dann wieder fest in die Augen.  
"Und? Was interessantes gefunden?", meinte er dann immernoch ärgerlich und Claire versuchte sich nicht im Grau - Grün seiner Augen zu verlieren.  
Arschbacken zusammen Claire! Frag doch! Du kommst sowieso aus der Nummer nicht mehr heraus!  
"Es es... tut mir leid.. ich wusste nicht wo du bist..." ich habe eigentlich gedacht du bist abgehauen...stattdessen hast du nur Kaffee geholt...Aaaach... kann mit mal jemand helfen?!  
Jetzt hob er die Brauen.  
"So?", machte er und mit einem leisen Klick ließ er den Bildschirm des Handys wieder schwarz werden, " und du hast gedacht, damit findest du mich? Oder was? Ich hab keinen deiner dämlichen Tracker an. Wir sind hier nicht mehr in Jurassic World...schon vergessen Mrs. Parkleitung?Oder hast du mir heimlich einen Peilsender untergejubelt. Damit du auch ja alles unter KONTROLLE hast!?"  
"Ich... ich..." stammelte sie erneut und keines der Worte die in ihrer Kehle steckten machte einen Sinn, wenn sie es herausbringen würde. Also ließ sie sie wo sie waren.   
Er ging nun zurück zum Tisch und nahm einen der Kaffebecher und hielt ihr ihn hin.  
"Kaffee..?" ,meinte er dann und Claire nahm den Becher stutzig entgegen.  
" Ich habe gedacht du... bist...weg" auf einmal kamen ihr ihre eigenen Gedanken völlig absurd vor, "... du warst nicht da und..." reihte sie zusammenhanglos aneinander.  
Er legte ihr vorsichtig einen Finger unters Kinn und zog sie zu sich und küsste sie behutsam.  
Ohne es verhindern zu können, liefen ihr mit einem mal die Augen über.  
Es war zum verrückt werden, sie hatte über nichts mehr die Kontrolle.  
Als Owen sie wieder ansah, wischte sie sich schnell über das Gesicht und schluckte ein paar Mal.  
"Und wo hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sein sollen? Zu Hause vielleicht ? Du Kontrollfreak?", fragte er mit nun spöttischem Unterton und versuchte zu überspielen, dass er ihre Tränen durchaus registriert hatte, "ich habe kein zu Hause mehr? Schon vergessen?", meinte er nun bitter.  
Es durchzuckte Claire wie ein Stich, als er das sagte und mehr als jemals zuvor, wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies hier für ihn nicht im geringsten ein zu Hause darstellte und sie zweifelte daran, dass es je so werden würde.  
"Und bevor du weiter grübelst...Ich habe Flugtickets gebucht...", meinte er dann und hielt ihr nochmal das Handy hin.  
"Wohin?", fragte sie entgeistert und hatte das Gefühl, als versagten ihre Beine ihr gleich den Dienst.  
"Buffalo, Minnesota...", grinste er, "Tickets in die Karibik fand ich jetzt ein bisschen daneben!" er nickte mit dem Kopf zum Fenster, in die flirrende Morgensonne.  
"F..für uns?" ihre Entgeisterung konnte sie immernoch nicht verbergen.  
Sie dachte an lauter Ungereimtheiten, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelten und dass in Minnesota das Wetter nicht gerade freundlich sein würde. Ebenso an Barry, der mit Anamika irgendwo im Dschungel fest saß, bei SEINEN Dinosauriern. Und jetzt wollte er nach Minnesota mit... IHR?! Und WARUM? Es wollte einfach nicht in ihr Weltbild passen.

Er konnte ein gewisse Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, dass Claires Begeisterung auf eine Auszeit mit ihm, zunächst keine hohen Wellen schlug und überlegte, ob er ihr erzählen sollte, dass er eigentlich schon seit Stunden auf war. Er hatte neben ihr gesessen, um zu sehen, wie sie sich im Schlaf herumwand.  
Heulend und leise Worte murmelnd, die ihn selbst aus dem Schlaf geholt hatten mitten in der Nacht.  
Zuerst hatte er sie wecken wollen.   
Doch bald darauf hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt. Erst als er wieder kurz vorm einschlafen gewesen war, war es erneut losgegangen.  
Sie hatte seinen Namen gewimmert, irgendetwas von erschießen, und ihr Gesicht nassgeheult, so dass es ihm fast körperlich wehtat.   
Auch als er versucht hatte, sie sachte in den Arm zu nehmen, hatte sie sich nur wenig beruhigt.

In den frühen Morgenstunden war es unerträglich geworden und war aus dem Bett gestiegen.  
Sein Versuch sich zu erinnern, reichte nur bis zu dem Ort, wo er zuletzt mit seinen Sauriern gewesen war,ihm fiel nur der Einlass zu dem Gang ein, in dem er Delta zurück gelassen hatte und Blues Warnlaut.  
Dort war er gewesen, als es Nacht in seiner Erinnerung wurde und er dann in einem Krankenhaus unter höchst wirren Träumen wieder zu sich gekommen war..  
Zuallererst hatte er geglaubt, er sei zu Hause in seinem Bungalow, bis dieser Gedanke einer Realität gewichen war.  
Es war, als fühlte er das Kratzen des Intubators immernoch im Hals, wenn er daran dachte. Umso verwirrender war es, als man ihm gesagt hatte, was eigentlich passiert war.

Scheinbar, war Claires nächtlicher " Ausflug" so tief in ihr verschlossen, dass sich sich nicht im geringsten erinnerte. Als es hell wurde hatte er mit Barry telefoniert. Am liebsten WÄRE er auf das nächste Boot gestiegen, um ihm sofort zu folgen.  
Doch als Owen ihm von Claire erzählte, waren seine Worte mehr als deutlich gewesen:  
"Du unvernünftiger Idiot, wenn du nicht willst, dass ihr Beide daran kaputt geht, gönnst du euch mal ein paar Tage Ruhe! Was soll ich denn mit dir hier, verletzt wie du bist ? Außerdem hat diese Frau dein Leben gerettet. Jetzt sorg gefälligst dafür, dass sie deswegen kein Trauma davon trägt."  
Barry hatte kein " Ja aber... " gelten lassen.  
Owen wusste, dass er und Anamika zwischen Sorna und Costa Rica hin und herpendelten, Anamika hatte dafür sogar eigens zwei Hotelzimmer gebucht. Delta und Blue machten, wenn er ihm glauben möchte, große Fortschritte, was ihre Auswilderung betraf und Owen einen weiteren Stich ins Herz versetzte.  
"Ich will dich hier nicht sehen!", waren seine Worte mit Nachdruck gewesen. Dann hatte er gelacht, "und ich freu mich deine Stimme wieder zu hören, Mann!"

Wie von allein waren seine Finger dann über das Display seines Handys gewischt, um Flugtickets zu buchen.   
Ruhe - würde er HIER keine finden. Und Claire auch nicht.  
Wenn, dann musste es weit weg sein.   
Mindestens 8 Flugstunden entfernt!

Minnesota!  
Die klare, kalte, eisige Luft seines Heimatstaates empfing sie wie ein Hammerschlag.  
Der Flughafen Saint Paul lag unter einer dichten Schneedecke und Claire konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zum letzten mal realen Schnee gesehen hatte.  
Als sie aus der Halle kamen, um auf ihr Gepäck zu warten hatte sie das Gefühl die Kälte würde geradewegs ein Loch in ihre Schädeldecke fräsen.  
Ihren lächerlich dünnen Trenchcoat enger um sich ziehend stand sie zähneklappernd neben Owen, der seine dicke, schwarze Daunenjacke immernoch oben auf der Sporttasche seines Handgepäcks liegen hatte.   
Am Flughafen in San Josè hatte es ein bisschen albern ausgesehen.   
Hier kam ihr die Jacke vor wie der heilige Grahl.  
Wieso friert er nicht?   
"Hast du keine wärmere Jacke?" hatte er gefragt, als sie am Morgen aufgebrochen waren.  
"Wozu?...Ich habe hier nie eine gebraucht. Ich möchte dich an deine eigenen Worte erinnern: Wir leben in Mittelamerika.. da habe ich diese Sachen halt mal aussortiert...man kann doch nicht alles behalten!" hatte sie schulterzuckend gefragt.  
Owen hatte nur gegrinst und aus seinem Kleiderkarton, eben diese Jacke gezogen und auf die Tasche gelegt.  
"Du wirst sie noch haben wollen...", hatte er dann auf ihr spöttisches Gesicht entgegnet.  
Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und Owen hievte ihr Gepäck vom Laufband als es vorbei kam.  
Amüsiert schaute er sie an.  
Dann hielt er ihr die Jacke hin.  
"Hier!", meinte er.  
Claire biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und griff danach.  
Verdammt ! Es fühlt sich doof an, wenn ich nicht Recht haben kann!  
"Danke," knirschte sie hervor und schlüpfte hinein,im ersten Moment keinen Gedanken daran verschwendend, dass er sie vielleicht selbst brauchen könnte.   
Er trug tatsächlich den Navy Sweater, den er so gerade mit ihrer Hilfe, über seinen Verband hatte zerren können.  
Sie hatte ihn noch nie darin gesehen und trotzdem war es eines der Kleidungsstücke in den sie ihn am meisten mochte, stellte sie in genau diesem Augenblick fest.  
Er schob sie ein bisschen zum Ausgang und verfluchte die dämliche Schlinge, in die Claire ihn,trotz Protest, genötigt hatte. Es hatte im schon gereicht, dass sie ihm hatte helfen müssen, in den verdammten Pullover zu kommen.  
" Willst du mir vielleicht jetzt endlich mal verraten warum du mich in diese unwirtliche Gegend verschleppt hast?" fragte sie. Jede Antwort auf die Frage warum ausgerechnet hierher, hatte er vehement ausgeschlagen.  
"Ich dachte in deinem schlauen Kopf, wäre mittlerweile mal ein Lämpchen angegangen...", neckte er sie, tippte sachte an ihre Stirn und lachte rau.  
Claire knurrte böse.  
"Davorne ist unser Taxi....", ließ er sie wissen und schob sie nun aus dem Terminal, vor das Flughafengebäude, in die eisige Kälte der Januarnacht.  
Claires Augen suchten, doch von einem Taxi war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Lediglich ein einzelner, grauer Familienvan parkte etwas abseits.  
Als sie hinaustraten, öffnete sich in genau diesem Fahrzeug eine Tür, und eine Frau mit einer dicken, weißen Strickmütze auf den rabenschwarzen Haaren die darunter hervorkamen , stieg aus.  
Sie warf die Tür ins Schloss und stapfte, - nein sie rannte fast, durch den von orangefarbenen Straßenlaternen beleuchteten Schnee, zu ihnen herüber.   
"Owen...", quiekte sie, stürmte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm überglücklich um den Hals.


	22. 22. Familienbande

Owen ließ ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen vernehmen, als sie sich unbeabsichtigt gegen seinen Arm quetschte, aber er erwiderte trotzdem ihre Umarmung.  
Die Frau nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und drückte ihm ein paar herzhafte Schmatzer auf die kratzige Wange.   
Bis Owen sie leicht zurückdrängte.  
"Mhmm... lass mich leben!", murmelte er und lachte.  
"Gut das es so ist. Gott ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!", meinte sie und ihre Stimme klang für eine Frau ungewöhnlich tief.  
"Ich bin Amber, hallo...", stellte sie sich dann Claire vor und schüttelte ihre Hand, an der sich ihre Finger inzwischen anfühlten, als wären es Eiszapfen. Sie schmerzten leicht, als Ambers kräftige Hand sie zusammenquetschte  
Die Stricksocke!-!!  
Große Hände scheinen da wohl in der Familie zu liegen! Autsch!  
"Hi, Claire...", wisperte sie, und hatte das Gefühl, die Kälte hätte ihre Lippen eingefroren.  
Amber hatte ein freundliches, leicht rundliches Gesicht und unternehmungslustige Augen. Sie funkelten genauso , wie die von Owen und schienen sogar eine ähnliche Farbe zu haben, soweit Clarie das im diffusen Licht der Laternen erkennen konnte.  
Ehe sie weiter ins Grübeln geriet, hatte sie Ambers Patschehand in ihrem Rücken, die sie nun zum Van schob.  
"Kommt, es ist wirklich ungemütlich hier..." meinte sie und machte einen großen Schritt über eine Schneeverwehung, "...vergessen, dass es auch kalte Regionen auf der Welt gibt..?", meinte sie spöttisch an ihrem Bruder hinaufsehend, der sie um mindestens einen Kopf überragte.  
"Hm?" machte er fragend und schob das Gepäck in den Kofferraum, den Amber inzwischen geöffnet hatte.  
Sie zupfte an seinem Pullover, "Jacken waren...aus?", meinte sie grinsend.  
"Eh ja....", lachte Owen, warf einen Seitenblick zu Claire und ignorierte, dass die Minusgrade tatsächlich anfingen unangenehm zu werden.  
Claire kroch in die wohlige Wärme des Fahrzeugs und als sie sich niederließ, fuhr sie postwendend erschreckt wieder in die Höhe.   
Etwas unter ihrem Hintern hatte ein lautes Quietschgeräusch gemacht. Sie griff danach und zog ein Kinderspielzeug hervor.  
Amber ließ ein schallendes Lachen hören.  
"Oh...das tut mir leid. Das liegt noch von der Kleinen hier....", meinte sie und wies mit der Hand auf den Kindersitz, neben dem Claire sich nun platzierte.  
"Ehem..", machte Claire und legte das Spielzeug neben sich, als habe sie eine Bombe in der Hand.  
Als Owen neben seiner Schwester in den Wagen stieg und einen kurzen Blick zu ihr nach hinten warf, beschlich ihn das erste Mal das Gefühl, ob es eine Gute Idee gewesen war Claire direkt mit der vollen Breitseite Familie zu überfahren.  
"Was macht der Arm...?", fragte Amber während sie den Wagen startete und aus der Parklücke ausscherte.  
"Bestens...", meinte er.  
"...ah...", machte Amber in eher mahnendem Tonfall, " das sieht sich die Krankenschwester gleich besser mal an..."  
Owen seufzte leise.  
"Ich hätte doch besser ein Hotel buchen sollen..", meinte er mürrisch. Er war sich erst jetz bewusst darüber , dass es nun möglicherweise gleich zwei Frauen geben würde, die ihn in die Schranken wiesen.

Doch als der Van auf den Hof von Ambers Haus fuhr, war er froh dies nicht getan zu haben.  
Es fühlte sich doch mehr wie ein zu Hause an, als er in die halb vertraute Umgebung stapfte, als er aus dem Wagen stieg.  
Das er nicht so oft hier war, wie er es hätte sein sollen, stellte er fest, als er auf den Bildern im Interieur des Hauses erkennen musste, dass seine jüngste Nichte, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, dem Krabbelalter deutlich entwachsen war.  
"Sie schlafen schon alle...ich muss mal eben die Nachbarin anrufen, dass sie das Babyfon jetzt ausmachen kann...", meinte Amber halblaut, als sie sah wie Owens Blick an den Bildern hängenblieb.  
Amber verschwand für wenige Minuten im Wohnzimmer, das an den Flur grenzte und Claire und Owen hörten, wie sie kurz am Telefon mit jemandem sprach. Dann kehrte sie zu ihnen zurück, das Telefon immernoch in der Hand.  
"Gracie ist ja ganz schön gewachsen..."murmelte Owen nun und blieb an einem Foto der Jüngsten hängen.  
"Das haben Kinder so an sich Owen...Wenn sie dich öfter sehen würden, bekämst du es auch mit", verteilte sie einen leichten Seitenhieb und schritt dann voran, in die gemütliche Wohnküche des Hauses.  
Owen runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihr. Während Claire ein wenig hilflos, für einen Moment bei den Gepäckstücken im Flur verharrte, und leicht panisch versuchte, die Kinder auf den vielen Fotos, die die Wand zierten, zu zählen.   
Wenn sie es recht ausmachte waren es drei.  
Alles flachsblonde Mädchen. Im geschätzten Alter von zwei bis acht Jahren.   
Eine puttiger als die Andere.   
Mit Ringellöckchen!   
Mal zu einer ordentlichen Frisur gebunden, mal wild - im offensichtlich elterlichen Garten - durchs Laub gezogen.  
Gerade als sie ebenfalls in die Küche folgen wollte, erhaschte ihr Blick ein weiteres Bild, auf dem Owen zu sehen war.   
Eines der Mädchen im Babyalter schien glücklich zu jauchzen, als er sie über seinen Kopf hielt. Beide strahlten in die Kamera.   
"Soooo lange ist das auch noch nicht her..", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.  
"Über ein halbes Jahr ist für ein Kind eine Ewigkeit...", hörte sie Amber sagen und jetzt trat Claire in die Küche.  
Owen zuckte die Schultern.  
"Rose hat immerhin mit mir telefoniert vor ein paar Wochen...", meinte er verteidigend und lachte.  
Er erinnerte sich an das Telefonat mit ihr über sein Handy, als er im Raptor Gehege gestanden hatte.  
Er hatte ihr von Blue und den Anderen erzählt, nachdem sie bei Ihrer Mutter keine Ruhe gab, bis diese ihr endlich den Hörer reichte und die Fünfjährige hatte ihn gebeten, dass er das Telefon zu den Raptoren rüberhalten sollte, damit sie so mit ihnen sprechen konnte.   
Wie er es tat.

All das kam ihm vor, als wäre es inzwischen in einem anderen Leben gewesen und es versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich, als er daran dachte, was sich gerade auf Sorna tat.  
Schnell schob er die Gedanken beiseite.  
"Setz dich...", meinte Amber nun sanft zu Claire und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl an der Stirnseite des großen Holztisches, neben der Eckbank, auf der Owen inzwischen Platz genommen hatte.  
Sie stellte drei Teetassen auf den Tisch und schob ihren Gästen jeweils eine hin.  
"Es ist wirklich kalt.", meinte sie und blies vorsichtig über den Tassenrand.   
Claire war froh, ihre steifgefrorenen Finger an der Tasse wärmen zu können.  
"Ziemlich...", murmelte sie und probierte einen vorsichtigen Schluck.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier sein kannst...", meinte Amber dann nachdenklich an Owen gewandt und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Arm.   
Claire wusste was sie meinte und konnte sich mit einem Mal vorstellen, wie sie nach der Nachricht aus dem Krankenhaus plötzlich aufbrechen musste, um es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.  
Sie selbst sah es immerhin jede Nacht, wenn sie die ihren schloss.   
Große Zähne und weiße Schuppen waren inzwischen dem Bild gewichen, wie Owen im Dschungeltal leblos zusammenbrach.   
"... wenn ich mal so einen Besuch machen müsste, habe ich gedacht, dann bestenfalls in einem Krankenhaus in Afghanistan, in der Hoffnung das du überlebt hast und nicht auf einer Ferieninsel...", sagte sie dann mit einem bitteren Unterton.  
"Wie kann man denn bitte dort angeschossen werden?", fragte sie nun und wendete den Blick zu Claire.  
Owen entging nicht wie Claire das Gesicht verzog.  
Ich weiß das es meine Schuld ist...und ich weiß nicht mal was ich antworten soll.  
"Können wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln?", sagte Owen schnell, lehnte sich mit der Tasse in der Hand zurück und entzog sich so Ambers Hand, die immernoch auf seinem Arm lag.  
Ambers Züge wurden nun wieder sanft und freundlich.  
"Ich weiß, sie zerrupfen dich in der Luft, Schätzchen, man sieht es ja ständig in den Nachrichten. Deinen Job will ich wirklich nicht haben."  
Ich gerade auch nicht.  
Owen legte nun den Arm um Claire, zog sie an sich und ließ seine Lippen sachte über ihre Schläfe gleiten.  
Was Claire in dem Moment mehr Trost spendete, als jedes gesprochene Wort.  
"Wo ist denn Kyle?", meinte Owen dann und richtete sich auf, um einen endgültigen Themenwechsel herbei zu führen.  
"Er kommt erst morgen...", meinte Amber und Owen wusste wie sehr seine Schwester den Job ihres Mannes manches Mal verfluchte.   
Auch wenn er ihnen ein gutes, sorgenfreies Leben mit einem großzügigen Haus auf dem Land ermöglichte, so musste Kyle dafür hart arbeiten, war oft mehrere Tage nicht zu Hause und Amber mit den Mädchen allein.

Ein kleines, spitzes Räuspern, das aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schien, entzog Claire den wohligen Schlaf, der sich nun unaufhaltsam davon schlich, und es fühlte sich an, als habe sie sich gerade erst ins Bett gelegt.  
Sie lauschte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, und stellte dankbar Owens gleichmäßiges Atmen neben sich fest, dass ihr verriet, dass er offensichtlich noch schlief, als wieder dieses kleine   
"Erhm" neben ihrem Kopf ertönte.  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge und sah eines der kleinen Puttengesichter von der Bildergalerie im Flur verschwommen auf sie herunterblicken.  
Wieso sitzt sie da?  
Jetzt öffnete sie beide Augen und hatte das Kindergesicht plötzlich so nah vor sich, dass die den Duft von Erdbeerzahnpasta wahrnahm.  
Ein kleiner Finger drückte sich auf ihre Nase.  
"Auuu..."  
Zurück kam ein weiteres Räuspern und die Feststellung, dass die kleine Putte genau zwischen Owen und ihr mitten auf dem Bett saß.  
Erneut langte die kleine Hand in die Nähe ihres Gesichts, doch bevor sie es erreichte, schnellte Claires Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor und packte das dünne Kinderärmchen am Handgelenk, um es genau daran zu hindern.   
"Nicht! In mein! Gesicht!" zischte sie leise, um Owen nicht zu wecken.   
Er lag auf der Seite und seine linke Hand neben seinem Gesicht und wenn dieser kleine Tatschzwerg nicht zwischen ihnen gesessen hätte, hätte sie ihn sich gerne noch eine Weile angesehen.   
Das kleine Mädchen klemmte sich mit der anderen Hand ihren Teddy unter den Arm und befreite sich aus Claires Klammergriff.   
Ihre Augen waren von einem leuchtenden, durchdringenden blau und starrten unentwegt.   
Endlos scheinende Sekunden traf Stahlbau auf helles Grün   
Wie lange spielst du jetzt das Glotzt-euch-an-Spiel?   
"Was machst du hier? " kam es dann aus ihrem Zuckermund und eine kringelige Locke fiel in ihre glatte Stirn.   
Kinder! Das fragt sie ausgerechnet DICH?   
-Bis du kamst war ich im Reich der Träume, die ausnahmsweise weder Zähne noch Tod hatten -   
"... Das ist MEIIIN Onkel.... ", fuhr sie gedehnt fort und deutete mit dem Finger auf Owen, den es scheinbar nicht zu stören schien, dass sich neben ihm eine Diskussion mit ungleichen Gegnern anbahnte.  
Claire hob die Brauen.   
Und?.... Was soll ich mit der Info?   
"... Er hat mir versprochen, wenn er das nächste mal kommt bringt die er mir einen Dinosaurier mit! Du bist kein Dinosaurier! " stellte sie fest, als sei es ein völlig logisches Gespräch.   
Na Gott sei Dank nicht!   
"Nein, da hast du recht ich bin Claire... " flüsterte sie dann und konnte ein Kichern nicht verhindern.   
Sie richtete sich auf.   
" Was man verspricht muss man halten.... ", jetzt zuckte ihr winziger Finger in Owens Richtung und auch diesmal war Claire schneller.   
Sie schnappte die Hand und zog sie ein bisschen zu sich und machte schließlich Anstalten aufzustehen.   
"Wer bist du denn überhaupt?" flüsterte Claire dann erneut und bequemte sich nun aus den Kissen.   
Sie warf ihrem schlafenden Freund einen wehmutsvollen Blick zu.   
Tja DAS wird wohl nichts mit in- den-Tag-kuscheln Claire! Kinder sind doch ein wahrer Segen!   
"Rose... ", antwortete sie und ließ erst jetzt Claires Hand los.   
"Hmmm ok.... Weißt du was... dein Onkel möchte noch ein bisschen schlafen..." erklärte sie und ich aaaauuuch.... Neben ihm.... Und kam sich dabei sehr Kindgerecht vor ich bin doch garnicht mal so schlecht darin, ich weiß garnicht was Karen immer hat.   
" ...gönnen wir es ihm... " seufzte sie, beugte sich über das Bett und gab Owen einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Worauf dieser sich schwerfällig umdrehte.   
Claire legte den Finger auf die Lippen und zog Rose mit sich zum Gästezimmer hinaus, dass Amber ihnen hergerichtet hatte.

Scheinbar war Rose die Einzige, die außer ihr bereits wach war. Denn als sie mit ihr in die Küche kam, nachdem sie sich in dem kleinen Bad, das direkt neben dem Gästezimmer lag ein wenig zurecht gemacht hatte, war niemand außer ihnen dort.  
"Kannst du Kakao?", fragte Rose und schob ihren Hintern auf die Eckbank.  
Na toll, du hast wohl das volle Programm gebucht.  
"Ich kann Kaffee...", meinte Claire und sah sich ein wenig hilflos in der fremden Küche um.  
Kann mal bitte jemand aufstehen? Ich bin nicht gut in " Kakao"!!!! Bestimmt!  
"Ich darf keinen... ", meinte Rose ernst. Dann grinste sie Claire breit an und präsentierte eine beachtliche Zahnlücke, wo einst ihre Schneidezähne gewesen waren.  
"Aber Kakao ist doch wie wie Kaffee, nur mit mehr Milch und ohne Kaffee."  
Claire lachte.   
Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie die kleine Zuckerpuppe, ohne es wohlmöglich zu merken, sie um den winzigen Finger wickelte.  
"Wenn du mir zeigst wo alles steht, dann werde ich mein Bestes geben..." versprach sie und ihr Blick blieb an den blonden Kringenlöckchen hängen.  
Locken liegen wohl auch in der Familie  
Unwillkürlich ging ihr Blick zu Roses Händen. Normale, winzige Kinderhände Claire!!!!  
Rose kniete sich auf die Eckbank und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
Der Morgen war bereits heraufgezogen, doch es war trüb.   
Durch die weiße Schneedecke, die sich vor dem Fenster darbot, war es allerdings trotzdem gleißend hell in der Küche.  
"Wir können Schlittenfahren...!", meinte Rose begeistert.  
Oh Wow... Raus in die Kälte!!!! Yaiii!

Mit Roses Anweisungen hatte Claire es geschafft, tatsächlich irgendwann eine Tasse Kakao vor sie hinzustellen. Sie war ein bisschen stolz auf sich und wünschte Karen würde sie sehen können, da sie doch immer behauptete, sie wäre bestimmt eine fürchterliche Mom.  
Mit der bescheuerten Kindersache zog sie sie schließlich zu jeder passenden Gelegenheit auf.  
Kurz spann ihr Hirn die überagende Idee, ihr Handy zu holen, um Karen davon ein Foto zu schicken, verwarf den Gedanken aber so schnell wie er gekommen war wieder.  
Sie schob sich zu Rose auf die Eckbank und stellte die Tasse Tee, die sie sich zubereitet hatte neben ihre, als die Hintertür, die zur Garage führte, aufklappen.   
Ein Mann trat herein und sein Blick war mehr als erstaunt, als er Claire entdeckte.  
"Daddy..." quietschte Rose und krabbelte über Claire hinweg und warf sich ihrem Vater an den Hals, der mit einem dicken Schal verpackt war.  
Er brachte Kälte mit herein, die Claire sofort an den Beinen heraufkroch.  
"Guten Morgen Prinzessin..", lachte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Goldlöckchen.  
Er war groß, mit breiten Schultern und sein Haar war dunkelblond mit einigen grau druchzogenen Stellen.   
Sein freundliches, bartloses Gesicht schaute Claire an, als habe ihn eine Erscheinung in der Küche heimgesucht.  
"...und sie sind...?", fragte e dann und klang dabei irgendwie streng.  
"Das ist Claire...", erklärte Rose dann, " sie kann Kakao..." fügte sie stolz hinzu und wies auf ihre Tasse.  
Er setzte seine Tochter ab und reichte ihr freundlich die Hand.  
"Kyle ...,sind sie die neue Kakaobeauftragte...?" lachte er nun.  
Claire schmunzelte in ihre Tasse.   
Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, betrat Amber nun die Küche.   
Sie sah verschlafen aus und ihr dickes, blauschwarzes Haar trug sie zu einem unordentlichen Zopf gebunden, dabei sah sie trotzdem wunderschön aus. Wie die Erwachsenenversion von Schneewittchen.  
Sie küsste ihren Mann zur Begrüßung und hatte offensichtlich das Gespräch mit angehört.  
"Das ist Owens Verlobte...", informierte sie ihn dann und lächelte Claire zu.  
"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst unsere Gäste in Ruhe lassen, bis sie von selbst runterkommen, Rosie?" meinte sie dann streng zu ihrer Tochter.  
"Ich wollte nachsehen ob sie ein Dinosaurier ist....", verteidigte sich Rose.  
Amber verdrehte die Augen, "Sehr charmant Schätzchen. Hat sie Euch geweckt? Es tut mir wirklich leid..." wendete sie sich dann an Claire.  
"Nur mich..." murmelte sie und knabberte immernoch an dem Wort VERLOBTE .   
Natürlich hatte man Amber im Krankenhaus gesagt, dass sie diejenige war.   
Sie war es geblieben bis zum Schluss, und noch während Claire übelegte , ob es eine Gute Idee wäre, sie über ihren Irrglauben aufzuklären, redete Amber in einem leicht ärgerlichen Tonfall weiter: " Ich weiß nicht ob ich Owen DAS verzeihen kann, dass er es nicht mal für nötig hielt uns das mitzuteilen...habt ihr auch schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit...?"


	23. 23. Homebase

Owens Hand erwachte zum Leben, bevor sein Gehirn es tat.   
Neben seinem Kopf auf dem Nachttisch surrte der Vibrationsalarm sein Handy über die hölzerne Oberfläche und nutze den unfreiwilligen Resonanzkörper des massiven Kiefermöbels in voller Gänze.  
Seine Hand tastete auf dem Schrank herum, ohne das er hinsah und warf alles um, was noch dort stand: Eine Wasserflasche, eine kitschige Vase, außerdem schrubbte er einige Bücher, die in einem ordentlichen Stapel dort gelegen hatten, auf den Boden, bevor der das brummende Gerät zu fassen bekam.  
Blinzelnd wischte er über den Annehmen Knopf, um gleich darauf wieder die Augen zu schließen und sich ins Kissen zurückfallen zu lassen.  
Es war einfach zu hell.  
"Hmmmhhh?", schnaufte er unverständlich in den Hörer.  
"Owen?", kam es fragend aus dem Apparat.  
"Hmmmh...", machte er wieder, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und war wiedermal genervt vom Verband.   
Er musste dieses Teil so schnell wie möglich los werden.  
"Hallo?"  
"Hallo?", fragte er verwirrt zurück und nur langsam, schien sein Kopf den Betrieb aufzunehmen.  
"Ich bins... Barry...", erkannte er nun die Stimme seines Freundes.   
Mit einem Schlag riss Owen die Augen auf.  
"Ja...Hallo ?", fragte er hastig, und ärgerte sich darüber, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen wollte. Denn sie klang abgehackt und kratzig.  
"Wo hab ich dich denn hergeholt?", lachte er.  
"Ich weiß nicht so genau...", murmelte Owen nun nachdenklich und versuchte sich zu erinnern: Irgendwann war Blue aufgetaucht... aber er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, ob es eine Erinnerung, oder ein Traum gewesen war.  
"Ich wollte nicht stören," meinte Barry dann, "... ich hoffe ihr habt Gelegenheit, eure Auszeit auch zu genießen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass alles nach Plan verläuft und ich hoffe dein Freund Dawson kommt nicht auf die Idee hierherzukommen. Außerdem wollte ich dir sagen, dass du Amber grüßen sollst..." er klang sorglos, gut gelaunt und im Hintergrund war das geschäftige Treiben einer belebten Gasse zu hören.   
Offensichtlich befand er sich nicht auf Sorna.  
Owen versuchte den Anflug von Wehmut, der sich hochkämpfte, beiseite zu schieben.  
"Mache ich. Wie geht es Delta?"  
"Soweit ok...", meinte er. Doch Owen hörte an dem Zögern seines besten Freundes genau, dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit war.  
"Kriege ich bitte die schonungslose Antwort?" bat er und setzte sich auf.  
"Naja...sie..."er druckste herum.  
"Barry!!"  
"Sie ist wieder okay...aber..."  
Owen ließ ein ungeduldiges Knurren hören.   
Während er darauf wartete, dass Barry etwas sagte, klemmte er das Telefon zwischen Kinn und Schulter ein und begann an seinem Verband hermzuknibbeln.  
"...ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie je wieder alleine jagen können wird.Der Bruch ist schief zusammengewachsen...."  
Owen ließ ein geräuschvolles Schlucken hören.  
Inzwischen hatte er einen der Verband -Tapes gelöst und zerrte an dem Zweiten.  
"Hmm...", machte er und überlegte kurz, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, sie zu erlösen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte.Verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder so schnell wie er gekommen war.  
Nie im Leben!  
"Wie sich das auswirkt, muss die Zeit zeigen. Immerhin können Anamika und ich sie hin und wieder alleine lassen",jetzt klang seine Stimme wieder sorglos. " ich weiß schon warum ich nie bei der Army war. Ich habe ein Bett schon in der ersten Nacht vermisst... Ich bin so dankbar für das Hotel...", lache er, "ich frag mich wo Masrani dieses Mädchen so lange versteckt hat... die zaubert Sachen aus dem Hut... hast du gewusst, das es auf Sorna eine komplette Anlage für die Raptoren gibt, die sogar gewartet wurde? "  
Owen stutzte, davon hatte Anamika, bei den Gesprächen über die Flucht dorthin, nie etwas fallen lassen. Er hatte nun den zweiten Streifen des Verbands gelöst und begann die Bandage abzuwickeln.  
Ich hatte ihr immer davon erzählt, dass ich sie freilassen wollte.  
"Hast du dich mal gefragt , wozu?" warf er ein und er konnte die Arbeit in Barrys Kopf förmlich hören. Er betrachte nun seinen befreiten Arm und die Ränder von den Löchern der Zähne, die sich in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatten.   
Die tiefsten von ihnen waren noch immer mit Op Zwirn verschlossen.   
Prüfend ballte er die Hand ein paar mal zur Faust und registriere, dass es schmerzte wenn die Haut sich spannte.   
Er kniff die Augen zusammen.   
Es muss ja einen Grund für diese Verbands Aktion geben! Mr.Ungeduld!!!  
"Also...",fing Barry an, doch Owen unterbrach ihn: "... ich komme nach sobald ich kann...ich muss...."  
Jetzt war es Barry der ihm ins Wort fiel:" Jahhhh, ich weiß das! Ich will dich trotzdem erst hier sehen, wenn du wieder in Ordnung bist! Ich Ruf dich wieder an. Hör auf zu grübeln! " sagte er bestimmt und Owen wusste, dass er nichts anders zulassen würde.

Als er aufgelegt hatte, versuchte Owen so gut es ging, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken und so landeten sie bei Claire.  
Wo IST sie überhaupt?  
Er klaubte den Verbandknäuel zusammen und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Als er sich aufrichtete, knallte er prompt mit dem Kopf unter die Dachschräge.  
Ein ächtzender Laut kam über seine Lippen.  
Verdammt! Welcher Idiot hat sich nur Dachschrägen ausgedacht?  
Vorsichtig fuhr er sich mit der linken Hand über die schmerzende Stelle und versuchte das Puckern in seinem Arm zu ignorieren.  
Mensch, wie kann man nur so im Arsch sein?! Man sollte dich notschlachten!  
Er kicherte über seine eigenen Gedanken und verfluche gleichzeitig seine Unbeholfenheit.  
Vorsichtig langte der nach seinem Sweatshirt, dass er gestern Abend achtlos auf den Stuhl geworfen hatte, der gegenüber dem massiven Holzbett stand, und beschloss, dass Boxershorts und Hoodie genügend Kleidung für einen Morgen im Haus seiner Schwester sein würden.

Owen trat aus dem Zimmer und unter seinen nackten Füßen, fühlte er den weichen bordeaux - farbenen Teppich, der bis zum Ende der Treppe auslag.   
Es war ein eigenartiges Geräusch, so als bewege er sich auf einer äußerst merkwürdigen Art Schnee.  
Er nahm die ersten Stufen der halbgewendelten, dunklen Holztreppe und hielt inne, als er seine älteste Nichte auf dem zweiten Absatz sitzen sah.   
Die achtjährige Ava hatte ihren Kopf an die Streben gelehnt die, die Treppe mit der Decke verbanden, schaute hinunter.   
Es schien, als würde sie etwas belauschen.   
Ihre Locken waren nicht ganz so wirr die wie ihrer zweitjüngsten Schwester, eher fielen sie wie ein goldener Vorhang auf ihrem geraden, schmalen Kinderrücken hinunter, als habe man sie dorthin gegossen.  
Vorsichtig schlich sich Owen an sie heran.   
Scheinbar war sie so in ihr Lauschen vertieft, dass sie es nicht einmal mitbekam wie er sich direkt neben sie auf die Stufe setzte.   
Sie trug ein bodenlanges Nachthemd und darüber eine viel zu große, graue Strickjacke mit Kapuze.  
Owen kam nicht umhin ebenfalls ein paar Gesprächsfetzen mitzubekommen.  
"Ich wollte nachsehen, ob sie ein Dinosaurier ist..." sagte Rose gerade und Owens Gesicht überflog ein Grinsen. Auch wenn er den Anfang des Gesprächs nicht mitbekommen hatte, so wusste er worum es ging und die Vorstellung, er hätte einen Dino Names Clarie mitgebracht, amüsierte ihn.  
"Was denkst du?Ist Claire ein schöner Name für einen Dinosaurier?" raunte er mit seiner leisen, tiefen Stimme in Avas Ohr.  
Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte ihn erschrocken an, jedoch nur so kurz, bis sie feststellte WER sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. Sein tyisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
"Owen!", entfuhr es ihr freudig und sie schlang die dünnen Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.  
Owen lachte leise und drückte sie an sich.  
"Man lauscht nicht....", sagte er dann, als sie ihn wieder anblicke.  
"Wer ist das?", meinte Ava, ohne auf ihn einzugehen und drückte ihr Gesicht wieder an die Gitterstreben, was Owen kurz daran erinnerte, wie sich Blue immer neugierig und wachsam an die Gitterstreben im Gehege gedrückt hatte.  
Wenn Ava zornig war, konnte sie durchaus mit seiner Raptordame konkurrieren.  
"Kein Dinosaurier...", grinste er.  
Auch wenn sie manchmal genauso störrisch und explosiv ist.  
"Hast DU sie mitgebracht ?" , fragte Ava nun und wendete ihr Gesicht ihm zu.  
Owen hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und reichte Ava die Hand, um heraufzuziehen.  
Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in seine.  
"Das habe ich...",murmelte er und zog sie mit einem vorsichtigen Ruck von der Treppenstufe. Dann vernahm er seine Schwester aus der Küche:"...habt ihr auch schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit? " und das war spätestens der Moment, der Owen sagte, dass es nun Zeit war aufzutauchen.  
Er zerrte Ava die Treppe herunter und betrat das Terrain.  
"Guten Morgen...", meinte er fröhlich und war froh die Situation sprengen zu können.  
Denn die ganze komplizierte Geschichte jetzt zu erklären, wollte er ihnen Beiden ersparen.  
Ava grinste über das ganze Gesicht hielt immernoch seine Hand und schaute zu ihm hoch.  
Claire sah ihn ebenfalls an und die Erleichterung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Morgen....schön dich zu sehen...", sagte Kyle und die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem herzlichen Handschlag. "...wenn man deiner Schwester glauben mag, ist das nicht selbstverständlich... Wobei wir ja eher Angst hatten ..."  
"Jahhh das ich in Afghanistan oder einem anderen Krisenherd dieser Welt ins Gras beiße und nicht ausgerechnet auf Nublar, ich weiß..." ergänzte Owen gelangweilt seinen Satz und rollte mit den Augen.   
Es war fast schon ein wenig gruselig zu spüren, welche Symbiose sein Schwager und seine Schwester mittlerweile eingegangen waren .  
Denken die immer das selbe?   
"... Glück gehabt! Ihr habt mich nun doch noch ein bisschen an der Backe..."spottete er und es wurde ihm allmählich bewusst, WAS diese ganze Sache für einen Schock in seiner Familie ausgelöst haben musste. Ihm graute jetzt schon davor seiner Mutter zu begegnen.  
Grandiose Idee Owen...Ferien in der Familie! --- bin ich immernoch gerne hier!?   
Er drückte kurz Avas Hand, und löste sich von ihr, um Rose auf den Arm zu nehmen die auf ihn zu gestürmt kam.  
" Owen, Owen... !" er hob sie hoch und Roses kleine Hände rubbelten über seinen   
Drei -Tage-Bart.   
Sie küsste ihn auf die Nase. Claire musste unwillkürlich kichern.   
Es war einfach herrlich zu sehen, wie sehr seine Nichten an ihm zu hängen schienen.  
"Endlich bist du wach. Hast du mir einen Dinosaurier mitgebracht? Hast du Blue mitgebracht?" plapperte sie los und ließ sein Gesicht dabei nicht aus ihren Händen, so dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie anzusehen. Obwohl ihr Geplapper Gefühle ihn ihm aufwallen ließ, die er gerne versteckt hätte, indem er ihrem Blick ausgewichen wäre.   
"... Wann kann ich dich besuchen? Ich will sie sehen... was hast du ihnen alles beigebracht? Sind sie immernoch so gefährlich? "  
Owen räusperte sich umständlich und ließ sie ein wenig aus seinem Arm nach unten rutschen, so dass sie ihn loslassen musste.   
Amber nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie beiseite, als er sie abgesetzt hatte.   
"Wie wäre es, wenn du nach hinten gehst und ein bisschen Milch holst...dann mache ich uns Pfannkuchen... ", sagte sie sanft zu ihrer Tochter, "...schaffst du das Rosie?"  
"Klaaaar... ", stolz gebraucht zu werden sauste sie aus der Küche.   
"Sie weiß es nicht... ", murmelte Amber, als sie Owens Blick auffing.   
Dann ging ihr Blick ging zu seinem Arm. Sie stellte fest, dass kein Verband mehr über seiner Hand zu sehen war und resümierte genervt : "Meine Güte Owen...eine Woche hättest du wohl noch ausgehalten... " sie ging auf ihn zu und   
schob den Pulloverärmel unsanft noch oben.   
"Au... " zischte er durch die Zähne, als sie den lädierten Unterarm freigelegt hatte.   
"Siehst du... darum... " fachmännisch drehte sie den Arm in ihrem festen Griff hin und her, und betrachtete sich das Ganze, " ich zieh dir gleich die Fäden... dann ist es nur noch halb so unangenehm..." setzte sie hinzu und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es eine andere Option geben könnte.

Das Frühstück mit Pfannkuchen war eine lustige, bunte Runde gewesen.   
Clarie war leises Frühstück mit nur Kaffe gewohnt.   
Vielleicht einen Apfel, wenn es die Zeit zuließ, an guten Tagen einen Bagle.   
Aber das bunte Treiben am Tisch mit drei Kindern, allerlei Gesprächen und fröhlichem Gelächter gaben ihr ein sehr heimeliges Gefühl.  
Amber erwies sich als die gastfreundlichste Person, die ihr bisher begegnet war.   
Stehts bemüht, dass es Jedem gut ging, war sie trotzdem noch in der Lage ihre drei Töchter anzuhalten, sich höflich zu benehmen und zuvorkommend zu sein.   
Sogar das jüngste Familienmitglied: Grace, die die beiden Neuankömmlinge zunächst etwas skeptisch betrachtet hatte.   
Sie war zwei und Owen schien ihr zwar irgendwie bekannt, aber ein wenig suspekt zu sein, bis zu dem Moment als er seinen Pfannkuchen mit ihr geteilt hatte.

"Dieses lächerliche Fähnchen, in dem du gekommen bist ist DEINE Jacke...?" hatte Amber ungläubig gefragt, als Rose nicht aufhörte zu betteln, mit ihr nach draußen zu wollen und sich herausstelle, dass Claire tatsächlich nur ihren Trenchcoat dabei hatte.  
Owen hatte ihr zugezwinkert mit diesem " Ich - hab-es-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick" und war seinen Nichten in den Schnee gefolgt.   
Mit SEINER Jacke.  
Sie hatte gehofft, es würde ihr erspart bleiben, dass unwirtliche Wetter draußen am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, doch Amber, wäre nicht die fürsorgliche Amber gewesen, wenn sie Claire nicht dazu überredet hätte, mit ihr in die Stadt zu fahren, um etwas passendes zu kaufen.  
Bis dahin trug Claire nun wiedermal eine zu große Jacke.   
Diesmal eine von Amber. Sie trat hinaus und wartete, bis diese den Wagen auf den Hof gefahren hatte.  
Die Luft roch kalt und so, als würde es noch mehr Schnee geben.  
Sie fror erbärmlich und vergrub ihre Arme tief in den Taschen der Jacke , als sie plötzlich ein nasser Schneeball klatschend in den Rücken traf.  
Wütend schaute sie sich um, um zu sehen woher dass Geschoss gekommen war, als erneut einer in Richtung ihres Kopfes zischte, dem sie aber gekonnt auswich, der dafür aber an das Nummerschild von Ambers Van knallte, der gerade aus der Garage rollte.  
Sie hörte ein Kichern und das Jubeln quietschender Mädchenstimmen.   
Erst dann sah sie auf der Anhöhe über dem Haus, dass Owen dort mit Rose und Ava stand, die Arme triumphierend in die Höhe gehoben und einen weiteren Schneeball in der Hand bereit zum erneuten Wurf.   
Er stand zu weit weg, als dass Claire es hätte tatsächlich sehen können, doch sie wusste das er über das ganze Gesicht grinste.  
Amber hielt nun den Wagen neben ihr und schob die Tür auf, als wolle sie sie retten.  
Gerade als ein weiterer Schneeball flog, flüchtete Claire ins Wageninnere und knallte die Tür zu.   
Mit einem lauten "Tonk" zerbarst das nächste Schneegebilde von präziser Zielhand geführt an die Seitenscheibe. Gefolgt von einem weiteren Jubeln der Mädchen, dass bin ins Auto drang.  
"Wir sollten uns schnell aus der Schussline bringen...", meinte Amber lachend und fuhr nun aus der Einfahrt, während ein erneuter ein Schneeballhagel herniederging und diesmal unter anderem die Windschutzscheibe traf.  
"... und schleunigist sehen, dass wir die passende Jacke für dich finden Schätzchen sonst frierst du uns noch mit dem knochigen Hintern in der nächsten Schneewehe fest.", lachte sie," Wie kann man nur ohne Winterjacke im Januar nach Minnesota kommen..." ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Eddie Bauers Outletstore, befand sich in der Nähe des kleinen Ortes Albertville an der Interstate 94.  
Es waren nicht die Läden in denen Claire sonst shoppen ging.   
Denn Outdoorbekleidung war jetzt nicht unbedingt ihr bevorzugter Kleidungstil. Doch es leuchtete ihr ein, dass - wollte sie hier nicht den Kältetod sterben - es ein MUSS war sich nun mit dem Nötigen einzudecken.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange etwas passendes zu finden.   
Im Grunde genommen hasste Claire shoppen.   
Eine unglaubliche Zeitverschwendung. Das Meiste bestellte sie online, sie hatte einfach keine Zeit in Ruhe durch irgendwelche Läden zu bummeln und dies, oder das auszuprobieren.   
Sie konnte sich eigentlich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie soetwas zum letzten Mal gemacht hatte.  
Allerdings schien Amber öfters hier zu sein.   
Sie wurde von der hübschen Frau an der Kasse lächelnd begrüßt.  
"Hey Ams...", lachte sie, als Amber die Jacke auf den Tresen legte und Claire stellte die gefütterten, grauen Stiefel dazu , die sie gleich mitausgesucht hatte.  
Claire warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster vor dem es inzwischen begonnen hatte zu schneien, was sie, ohne zu überlegen, in die Wühlkiste neben der Kasse nach einem Paar Handschuhe greifen lies. Sie warf ihre Errungenschaft zu dem Stapel auf der Theke.  
"Eine Komplettausrüstung...", meinte die Kassendame und begann die einzelnen Stücke zu scannen.  
"Japp, da wurde jemand vom Wetter überrascht...", meinte Amber herzlich lachend und nickte zu Claire, die verlegen den Kopf neigte.  
Die Bedienung warf das seidige, dunkle Haar in den Nacken.   
Sie war einen natürliche Schönheit, gerade mit der nötigen Wenigkeit an Schminke ihre Vorzüge zur Geltung brachte, ohne dass man es eigentlich wahrnahm.  
Die vollen Lippen mit Gloss betont, die warmherzig lächelten, als sie dann sagte: "223,45$..bitte..."  
Claire zückte ihre American Express und reichte sie herüber.  
"Waren sie zufrieden mit dem Einkauf Mrs. Dearing?", fragte sie routiniert, als sie ihren Namen beim einschieben der Kreditkarte gelesen hatte und reichte ihr dann einen Abschnitt, auf dem Claire unterschreiben sollte.  
Katherine - las Claire dann ihrerseits den Namen auf dem Kassenzettel, als sie ihr den Stift aus der Hand nahm um zu unterschreiben.  
"Danke, das wird sich zeigen, wenn ich hier in ihrem schönen Staat nicht erfriere, dank ihrer Kleidung, dann kann man es wohl als zufrieden bezeichnen", meinte sie dann und reichte ihr Bon und Stift zurück.  
"Zum ersten Mal hier...?", fragte Kathrine nun in geübter Manier.  
"Hmmh...", machte sie bestätigend.  
Katherine warf einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus, vor dem es immer heftiger schneite und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Ambers Wagen, der genau vor der Scheibe geparkt war, und immernoch einige Schneeballabdrücke auf der Seitentür und dem Nummernschild aufwies.  
"Oh...",machte Katherine, " seid ihr übefallen worden? " meinte sie dann amüsiert und reichte nun die Tüte über den Tresen, in die sie Claires Sachen verpackt hatte.  
Claire nahm sie entgegen und der unverwechselbare Geruch von neuem Plastik stieg in ihre Nase.  
"Gewissermaßen...", meinte Amber , "dein Ex fand es furchtbar lustig uns mit Schneebällen zu beballern!"


	24. 24.Lästige Vergangenheit

Claire schallte Katherines Glockenlachen immernoch in den Ohren, als sie mit Amber im Wagen saß.  
"Ja...der Kindskopf..." war lachend aus ihrem Lippglossmund gekommen, "...seit wann ist er denn wieder hier...? Für länger? "In diesem Moment war Claire irgendwie garnicht mehr kalt gewesen.   
"Ein paar Tage, um sich zu erholen..." hatte Amber dann gesagt.   
Und Katherine hatte das ebenmäßige Gesicht in Falten gelegt, bis zu diesem Moment war Claire sich nichtmal sicher, dass dies überhaupt möglich war, bei solch makelloser Haut.   
"Ja, ich glaube, damit hat niemand gerechnet, dass es in diesem absolut sicheren Ferienpark nach so langer Zeit zu einer Katastrophe kommt." hatte sie dann gesagt und Claire prüfend ins Gesicht gesehen.   
Bevor weitere Worte fallen konnten, hatte Amber die Lage erfasst, denn sie verhinderte, dass Katherines Gedanken Fuß fassten und sie vielleicht sogar Claire anhand der weltweit gesendeten Fernsehaufnahmen erkannte, denn sie sagte: "Das hat keiner... wie dem auch sei, Dinge passieren eben... Machs gut Kat, wir sehen uns.."  
"Ja bestimmt, vielleicht haben wir mal Gelegenheit einander Hallo zu sagen, bevor er wieder abreist...ich wüsste gern wie es ihm geht..."  
"Vielleicht!", hatte Amber eine Spur zu schnell gesagt und mit diesen Worten hatte sie Claire zur Tür geschoben.  
"Bevor ich sie gleich noch mit im Auto sitzen habe....", murmelte Amber vor sich hin, startete den Wagen und fuhr los, " sie ist ja ein nettes Mädchen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Owen vor Begeisterung Luftsprünge machen würde...sie will wissen wie es ihm geht pffff..."  
"Ah ja..", sagte Claire und drückte die Tüte an sich.  
"Erst serviert sie ihn ab und nun möchte sie "Hallo" sagen und wissen wie es ihm geht...Manchmal hasse ich es in einer Kleinstadt zu leben. Auch wenn man es versucht, man kann sich ja doch nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Wir hätten direkt in Buffallo City ein Haus kaufen sollen..." meinte sie.  
"Mhm..." machte Claire und hinter ihrer Stirn fuhren die Gedanken Achterbahn: Die innere Claire verhöhnte sie mit unverhohlener Bösartigkeit.  
Meine Güte hast du gesehen WIE schön sie war?  
.... und so zuckerfreudlich. Genau die Richtige , in den Schnee, passende Schönheit! Und nicht wie DU, der man erstmal etwas kaufen muss in dem sie hier nicht erfriert.  
Hast du gesehen, wie ungeschminkt schön sie war? Vielleicht hättest du dich besser doch nicht darauf einlassen sollen, als noch Zeit dazu war.  
"Wie lange ist das her?...", kam es aus ihrem Mund.   
Sie wollte nicht fragen, doch die Worte kamen einfach so über ihre Lippen, ohne das sie sie darauf einen Einfluss hatte.  
"Mhach, da war er noch bei der Navy...", mache Amber verächtlich, "... sie hat ihn ernsthaft aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung rausgeworfen. Das muss man sich mal überlegen! Aus der GEMEINSAMEN Wohnung hat er sich werfen lassen."  
Eine höchst seltsame Vorstellung machte sich in Claires Kopf breit :Von einem streitenden Paar, das irgendwie so ausah wie Owen und die Kaufhausschönheit und sich anschrie.  
Es war höchst merkwürdig, Owen wütend, aus der Fassung geraten, rumbrüllen zu sehen, (auch wenn es sich dabei nur eine Vorstellung ihres verschobenen Kopfkinos handelte) denn etwas derartiges hatte sie bisher noch nicht erlebt.   
Wütend ja...Laut.... Nein!  
Es war eine Sache, die sie nach wie vor faszinierte, dass es jemand in den explosivsten Stresssituationen fertig brachte, nicht einmal die Stimme zu heben, und trotzdem seiner Wut einen äußerst gefährlichen Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
Eine leise Wut ist 100 mal gefährlicher Claire.   
\- Fragst du dich nicht WARUM?   
Los frag!   
Vielleicht hatte es einen Grund!  
Frag!  
"Warum?" purzelten weiter Worte, die sie nicht verhindern konnte, heraus und sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst dafür gebissen, dass sie sich anhörte wie eine verhuschte Maus.  
"Das Mädchen hat nicht begriffen, dass sie mit einem Soldaten zusammen ist. Der den ganzen Tag um sie herumhopsen kann und jede Minute zur Verfügung ist, wenn sie das wünscht..." sagte sie ärgerlich.  
Man merkte Amber an dass, was diesen Punkt betraf, sie völlig auf der Seite der großen Schwester war, die ihren Bruder zu verteidigen suchte, schon allein deshalb, weil sie wusste wie es war, dass Kind eines Soldaten zu sein.   
Es gehörte so selbstverständlich in ihre Familie, dass es sie jedes Mal aufs Neue aufregte, wie sich jemand daran stoßen könnte.   
Auch wenn im Laufe der Jahre viele militärische Ansichten der beiden Männer in der Familie Grady auseinander gegangen waren.   
Ihrem Dad hatte die Militär - Kritik seines Sohnes nie gefallen und dessen Entscheidung, letztendlich die Navy Karriere zugunsten eines Dinosaurier Themenparks herzugeben, noch weniger.  
Claire geriet noch mehr ins Grübeln und in ihrem Kopf kreisten seltsame Bilder von den Beiden als Paar herum und hörten nicht damit auf, bis sie wieder auf den Hof fuhren.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und Claire froh, dass sie d'rum herum gekommen war, mit den Kids und Owen im Schnee zu spielen.   
Auf der Anhöhe, von der die Schneegeschosse bei ihrer Abfahrt geflogen waren, stand nun eine ganze Reihe großer und kleiner Schneemänner.  
Die beiden Frauen betraten durch die Garage die Küche, die in diffusem Schummerlicht der einzelnen Beleuchtung über der Spüle lag.  
"Wir sind wieder da! ", rief Amber ins Haus und zog ihre Jacke aus.  
Gefolgt von Claire stapfte sie in den Flur und als sie abgelegt hatten, gingen sie Beide ins Wohnzimmer.

Kitschiger hätte die Idylle nicht sein können.  
Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und Owen lag der Länge nach auf dem Fußboden, mitten im Raum , vor einer ausgekippten Lego - Kiste, umringt von den drei Flachsköpfen.  
Sie schienen nicht zu bemerken , wie Amber und Claire hereingekommen waren.  
Claires rasche Beobachtungsgabe ließ sie scannen, dass Owen die Weihnachtsstricksocken trug, die Amber bei ihrem Besuch da gelassen hatte.  
Es war wohlig warm im Zimmer und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Füße auftauten.  
Sie sah zu, wie Owen die Steine aufeinandersetzte und mit den Mädchen sprach, als gäbe es nichts wichtigeres auf der Welt, als mit den Dreien ihr Bauwerk zu planen, so vertieft war er in das Spiel mit seinen Nichten.  
"...wenn du es aber geschafft hast, dass sie dir gehorchen, dann kannst du ihnen auch sagen, dass sie lieb sein sollen...", sagte Rosie gerade.   
Owen steckte einen blauen Stein auf dass, was er bisher gebaut hatte. Möglicherweise sollte es einen Dinosaurier darstellen, doch Claire war sich nicht sicher.  
"... das werden sie nie sein. Aber das ist zu kompliziert zu erklären." sagte er und seine Stimme klang ein bisschen traurig.  
"... vermisst du sie?..." kam es von Ava und Claire hielt die Luft an.   
Die Antwort darauf kannte sie und wollte sie lieber nicht hören. Also beschloss sie laut in diese honigsüße FamilienIdylle hineinzufahren, wie ein Traktor aufs Kartoffelfeld.  
"Hallo... Jetzt wo ich ausgerüstet bin, seid ihr gerade fertig mit Schneemann bauen.Wie schade...", meinte sie und versuchte dabei nicht ironisch zu klingen.  
Amber musste lachen, während Owen sich grinsend aufsetzte.  
"... wie bedauerlich...", meinte er mit gespieltem Mitleid, "ich kann gerne mit dir draußen noch einen bauen, wenn du darauf Wert legst." Er kam nun ganz nach oben, fasste ihre Schultern und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Claire musste ziemlich hart mit sich kämpfen, um ihn in ihren Gedanken nicht Katherine küssen zu sehen.   
Sie wünschte sich, diese würde endlich wieder verschwinden!  
"Lass mal... ", meinte sie dann.   
"Verrätst du mir wo der Schlüssel zum Schuppen ist? ", sagte Owen nun an seine Schwester gewandt, " ich würde gerne mal an meine Sachen... " bisher hatten ihm die Mädchen lediglich gesagt, dass sich der gesamte Inhalt seines Bungalows im Schuppen im Garten befand.   
Er sparte es sich, zu fragen wieso um alles Inder Welt, sie den Kram überhaupt nach Minnesota geschafft hatte.

Warum Claire Owen in den Garten folgte, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau, nachdem Amber ihnen den Schlüssel überreicht hatte.   
Vielleicht weil sie nicht alleine in dem Wohnzimmer sitzen wollte, vielleicht um bei ihm zu sein.   
Die schreiende, innere Claire ignorierend, denn die wollte eigentlich nur aus einem Grund mit - und der war dunkelhaarig, und hatte Haut wie honigfarbenes Porzellan.   
Frag ihn, los frag ihn! Du hast gedacht er sei ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Nicht wirklich, oder?  
Frag ihn - alles was deine Neugier wissen will.   
Sie haben zusammen gelebt!   
Das musst DU erstmal schaffen!   
Darum stehen wir nun genau hier vor diesem Schuppen!   
DAS ist sein Leben! In Kisten verpackt!  
Nicht dein dämliches Apartment mit Portier.   
UND DU WEIßT DAS GENAU!   
Owen drehte den Schlüssel umständlich herum und drückte die Tür auf.  
Der Raum war vollgestopft mit Kartons bis zur Decke und einzelnen größeren Teilen. Möbel waren jedoch nicht darunter.  
Owen wusste selbst nicht was er erwartet hatte, doch als er sich in dem schmalen Gang, der sich zwischen den Kisten bis zum Ende des Schuppens durchzog, vorarbeitete, war er auf eine merkwürdige Art enttäuscht.  
Er seufzte.   
Und dachte darüber nach was wohl mit den Sachen passiert war, die NICHT hier waren.  
" Was ist?....alles OK?" , fragte Claire und strich ihm über den Rücken.  
"Naja schon, ich weiß nicht auch nicht...." murmelte er und griff ziellos zwischen eine der Kisten und holte einen Gitarrenkasten hervor.  
Wenigstens die hat es geschafft bis hier her zu kommen.   
Mein schönes Bett.....  
Eine Woche hatte er daran gebaut und so lange auf dem Fußboden geschlafen bis es fertig war.  
Es war eines seiner ersten Möbel gewesen, als er den Trailer bezogen hatte.   
Nach dem Anbau des Holzhäuschens, hatte er, wann immer es sein Training mit den Mini- Raptoren zuließ, immer weiter an dem Ausbau seines Heimes gearbeitet, und die Krönung des Ganzen war das Konstrukt einer eigenen Bettstatt gewesen.  
"Oh ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Instrument spielen kannst... " meinte Claire dann und tippte auf den schwarzen Kasten.  
Owen schob den Kasten wieder zurück in die Lücke.  
"Hmmm..." machte er, "... es war keine Frage die ich im Personalbogen beantworten sollte,oder ?" fügte der dann lachend hinzu.  
Er wendete sich zu ihr, schloss die Arme um sie, drückte sie an seine Brust und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf.  
Claire schloss die Arme um seine Taille. Eine Weile blieben sie einfach so stehen.  
Und? Was meinst du? Passte das Fräulein Honig wohl genauso in seinen Arm? Oder war sie ein Stückchen größer?  
"Nein..." beantwortete sie dann seine Frage. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und begann sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren.  
Owen löste schließlich die Umarmung und langte ziellos nach einer der Kisten, trug sie zur Werkbank und klappte den Deckel auf.  
Claire kam neugierig heran und hoffte es würde vielleicht ihre düsteren Gedanken vertreiben.   
Owen zog einen Ordner heraus und legte ihn neben der Kiste ab.  
"Wenn ich wüsste, ob die meinen Laptop da irgendwo reingepackt haben?Ich brauche den..." murmelte er.  
Claire griff ein Notiz - Buch heraus. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Werkmöbel. Eigentlich wollte sie es nur kurz aufschlagen, um vielleicht einen Blick zu erhaschen, ohne allzu neugierig zu sein, als sie sah das es Fotos enthielt.   
Owen war inzwischen zu einer der nächsten Kisten gegangen und schien weiter nach seinem Laptop zu fahnden.  
Also nutzte Claire doch den unbeoachteten Moment und schaute genauer hin.  
Das fledderige Notizbuch enthielt viele wahllose, offensichtlich unsortierte Fotos, an denen sie sich zu gerne länger aufgehalten hätte.  
Es waren einige Bilder darin, die unter anderem auch einen jüngeren, Owen zeigten.   
Doch während dieser weiter die Kartons durchfortstete, hatte Claire für die Erinnerungen von ihm keine Zeit.  
Sie suchte nach etwas ganz Bestimmten, dass ihr keine Ruhe ließ und wünschte sich gleichzeitig sie würde nicht fündig werden.  
Vielleicht gibt es keine Fotos! Weil er sie aus seinem Leben völlig verbannt hat! DAS wäre ja ein Traum!   
Oh schau! Ein Soltatenbild!...  
Es war, wie viele der Fotografien, lose zischen die Seiten gelegt.   
Owen in Navy Uniform.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.   
Er schaute ernst und ausdruckslos in die Kamera.   
Der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach handelte es sich um ein offizielles Bild.  
Gerne wäre sie einen Moment dran verweilt, doch ihr Antrieb war ein anderer.   
Als sie fast schon am Ende der Seiten angelangt war und Owen mit seiner Suche zurück zu ihr zu kehren schien, fiel es ihr schließlich doch noch in die Hände!   
Es fiel sogar aus dem zerfledderten Buch heraus auf den Fußboden, genau vor ihre Füße.   
Claire beugte sich herunter und hob es auf.  
Es war ein Bild auf dem eindeutig ER mit KATHERINE zu sehen war.  
Und als wäre DAS nicht schon schrecklich genug: War es eines dieser Paar - Bilder, die man für die Ewigkeit aufhob, was sie neidvoll zugeben musste.  
Die Person die es geschossen hatte, musste es so gemacht haben, dass die Beiden es nicht bemerkt zu haben schienen.  
Sieh an, sieh an.. sie ist tatsächlich ein bisschen größer als du...  
Owen hatte den rechten Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und den linken um ihre Taille.   
Sie wirkte so zierlich in dieser Umarmung, denn seine Arme schlossen sich mühelos um ihren perfekten Körper, an dem jede Kurve den richtigen Platz zu sitzen schien.   
Dieses unsägliche, Northwest - Honigkuchenpferd hatte ihre vollen Zuckerlippen leidenschaftlich auf die Seinen gedrückt und ihn gleichzeitig mit demselben Klammergriff umfasst wie er sie.   
Jedoch kam sie nicht einmal annähernd um seinen breiten Rücken herum, sondern ihre Hand verharrte auf seinem Schulterblatt, versunken in diesem Filmreifen Kussmoment.   
Ihr angewinkeltes Bein stand genau zwischen seinen Beinen, die in verwaschenen Blue Jeans steckten, und seine Hand ruhte so beschützend auf ihrem Rücken, auf dem ihr entsetzliches Seidenhaar herunterwallte.  
Gott ist das innig! Danach hat er sie gewiss flachgelegt Claire! Was für ein schönes Paar.  
Paradoxerweise wusste Claire genau wie sie sich in diesem Moment gefühlt haben musste.  
Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt!  
JETZT!   
WIR SIND JETZT schrie sie die innere Claire an!  
Ein Rumpeln und Scheppern ließ sie aufschrecken und das Buch rasch zuschlagen.   
Sie legte es zurück auf die Kiste in der es gelegen hatte.  
"Verflucht..." kam es nun verärgert aus dem hinteren Teil des Schuppens.  
Offensichtlich war Owen eine der Kisten heruntergefallen und es schien so, als handle es sich ausgerechnet um eine mit Geschirr.  
Claire musste grinsen.  
Es sah ein bisschen hilflos aus, wie er vor dem Karton stand, von dem er nicht zu wissen schien, wie er ihn am besten aufheben sollte, ohne den zerdepperten Inhalt auf dem Boden zu verteilen, weil sich der Deckel unweigerlich öffnen würde, sobald er ihn anhob.  
"Naja, wozu brauche ich noch Geschirr...?", murrte er und schob sachte mit dem Fuß gegen den Karton.  
"DAS hätten sie ruhig auf Nublar lassen können..." Er machte einen großen Schritt über die Kiste auf sie zu.  
"Wir sollten zurückgehen, ", meinte er, "... ich muss morgen mal im Hellen weitersuchen."  
Claire nahm ihn in den Arm.   
Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl sie müsste ihn trösten.   
Er kam ihr mit einem Mal unglaublich verloren vor.  
"Wir können Anamika anrufen und sie fragen wo es hingepackt wurde.", meinte sie dann.  
"Das wird das Beste sein... " er blickte sie an und Owenlächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus...", murmelte er und strich ihr eine wirre Locke aus dem Gesicht, "ich mag es wenn du Locken bekommst.", sagte er liebevoll.  
Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen schlang Claire die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.   
Zunächst unschuldig und sachte, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Lippen sich wie von selbst an Seinen fest saugten.  
WIR sind Jetzt !  
Sie genoss das leise Schnaufen, dass er immer machte, wenn er sie küsste und kostete das Gefühl der Vertrautheit aus, dass es mit sich brachte.   
Seine weichen Lippen fühlten die sich auf ihren an, als wären sie genau dafür geschaffen. Claire spürte zuerst wie seine breiten Hände an ihrem Rückgrat hinunterfuhren, dann feste in ihre Popbacken griffen, sich schließlich über den Rand ihres Hosenbundes in die Jeans mogelten und diese dann ein Stück herunter striff.   
Mit einem mühelosen Ruck hob er sie hoch, um sie auf der Werkbank abzusetzen.  
"Endlich hab wieder zwei Arme, um dich damit umfassen zu können, " raunte er in ihren Kuss hinein und Claire entfuhr ein leises Seufzen, weil sie nicht verhindern konnte, wie ihr sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, direkt als Kribbeln in den Magen fuhr.   
Ja, es ist herrlich von seinen Armen eingeschlossen zu werden und sich darin so gut aufgehoben zu fühlen, wie nirgendwo sonst auf dieser Welt. Mann er fühlt sich so gut an! Er ist mein zu Hause! Wo auch immer wir uns auf dieser Welt befinden....---Aber Claiiiire!------ nichts Aber! Du hast mir oft genug die Tour vermasselt!Halt die Klappe! Schnauzte sie, die innere Claire an, die soeben aus ihrer Ecke zurück gekehrt war.  
Sie drückte Owen mit einem Arm fester an sich und machte sich mit der anderen Hand an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen.   
Es war kalt in dem Schuppen, doch dass ihr Körper eine Gänsehaut überlief, lag in diesem Augenblick nicht wirklich daran, dass es so kalt und ihr beider Atem als Kondenswolke zu sehen war.   
Sachte wanderten ihre Lippen über seinen Kieferknochen bis zu seinem Hals, als sie wahrnahm, wie sich seine Hände unter ihren gestrickten Pullover schoben, in dem ihr heute morgen noch zu kalt gewesen war.   
Sie küsste sich sanft an seinem Hals entlang und konnte nicht verhindern ihm ein leises Stöhnen ins Ohr zu hauchen, als sie sanft daran knabberte.   
Es ließ seinen Griff automatisch fester und seinen Atem schwerer werden.   
"Seid ihr noch hier?" , kam plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung Ambers Stimme von der Tür.  
Scheiße! Ich habe garnichts mitbekommen!!!  
Claire wich erschrocken von Owen zurück und ihre Hände lösten sich von seinem Gürtel, den sie soeben aufgefummelt hatte.   
Auch seine Hände schoben sich rasch über Claires Gürtellinie, als diese von der Werkbank heruntersprang und ihre Jeans richtete.   
Owen grinste sie an und leckte sich über die wundgeknutschten Lippen.   
Sie kicherte leise, sah zu ihm auf und wischte sich verlegen mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.   
In diesem Moment erschien Amber in dem schmalen Gang mit einer Taschenlampe.  
"Hallooo?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Owen hatte Claire vor seinen Körper geschoben, um seine geöffnete Gürtelschnalle zu verstecken, die er nicht mehr geschafft hatte zu schließen bevor, der Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe sie traf.  
"Ich dachte ihr hättet das Tor nach Narnina entdeckt...", lachte sie und richtete die Lampe nun auf ihre Gesichter.  
Beide kniffen, von der Helligkeit geblendet, die Augen zusammen.  
"Eh Nein...", schmunzelte Claire und versuchte nicht ganz so gehetzt zu klingen.   
"Wir wollten uns gleich zum Essen treffen...mit Mom und Dad...", meinte Amber nun an Owen gewendet, der seine Hand über die Augen hielt um sie vor dem Licht zu schützen.  
"Hmmm...", machte er protestierend, er wusste, dass es sein musste, aber er war nicht besonders scharf darauf jetzt schon seinen Eltern zu begegnen.   
Sie würden viel zu viele Fragen stellen.   
Seine Mom würde in einem fort besorgt und sein Dad sicherlich eine Vorhaltung nach der anderen vom Stapel lassen.   
Am liebsten hätte er sich das bis kurz vor seiner Abreise aufgehoben.  
Amber nahm nun gnädigerweise die Taschenlampe ein Stück herunter.  
"Es muss sein... und das weißt du... sie werden vorher keine Ruhe geben, und dann habe ich sie die ganze Zeit am Hals...mehr als ohnehin schon... also...",sagte Amber bestimmend und wendete sich zum Gehen.  
Als Claire jedoch den ersten Schritt machte, um ihr zu folgen, wendete sie sich erneut um und ließ den Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampe einem Zeigestock gleich an Claires Pullover auf und abgleiten.  
"Vielleicht zieht ihr euch nur vorher wieder ordnungsgemäß an...", grinste sie und verließ dann den Schuppen.  
Claire stieg die Schamesröte schlagartig ins Gesicht und ihr wurde erneut heiß, diesmal auf die unangenehme Art.  
Als sie an sich herunter sah, stellte sie fest, das ihr Spitzentop, dass sie unter ihrem Pulli getragen hatte herausschaute, denn sie hatte ihn in der Eile nur grob heruntergezogen.  
Sie drehte sich zu Owen um, der seinen Gürtel gerade wieder schloss.  
"Auf meiner Hitliste peinlicher Momente mit deiner Familie ist DAS bist jetzt die Nummer 1.", lachte sie und zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.  
"Ich bin sicher, du schaffst das zu toppen..." grinste er an ihren Lippen.

"Fleet wir hatten einen Tisch bestellt...", sagte Kyle am Eingang des Capital Grille, nachdem der Kellner sie höflich begrüßt hatte.  
"... hier entlang..:" murmelte dieser näselnd und führte Kyle mit seinem gesamten Anhang von sieben Personen hinter sich her in einen der Gasträume.   
Dabei beägute er die Kinder äußerst kritisch.  
"Wer hat sich denn diesen Nobelschuppen ausgesucht...?" raunte Owen seiner Schwester ins Ohr.  
"Wer schon..." meinte Amber und verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Klar, wer schon Mom!  
Owen ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören, als der Kellner sie zu ihrem Tisch brachte.  
"...und natürlich sind sie noch nicht da...", seufzte Amber.  
"Es kommen noch weitere Personen?", fragte der Kellner in die Runde und Amber nickte, "Ja zwei..." und fügte leise hinzu:"... irgendwann..."  
"Ich dachte Ganny kommt...", maulte Rose und setzte sich auf den Stuhl zwischen Owen und Claire.   
Owen sah kurz auf sie herab und hob sie hoch und pflanzte sie, wie eine umgetopfte Primel, einen Stuhl weiter und ließ sich neben Claire fallen.  
Rose blickte ihn getroffen an und schob die Unterlippe vor.  
"Jetzt schau nicht so...", meinte er zu seiner Verteidigung, und wies auf Claire, "sie kann nicht so gut alleine sitzen, weißt du...", lachte er und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr herunter, " ich dachte, weil du schon so groß bist kannst du das eher verkraften...außerdem habe ich ja zwei Seiten...", meinte er und tippte auf ihren Stuhl neben sich. Er struwwelte ihr über den Lockenkopf als sie glückselig grinste.  
" Sie kommt schon noch...", meinte Kyle und griff nach dem Wasserkrug, den den Keller inzwischen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und begann ein paar Gläser für sich und die Kidner zu befüllen.  
" Es ist schrecklich, dass sie nie pünktlich sein kann..."  
"Ja und er wird drüber meckern...", ergänzte Owen unheilschwanger.  
Claire rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum.   
Das versprachen ja beste Voraussetzungen für ein Abendessen zu werden.   
Die Grady Kinder jetzt schon angenervt, von der Unpünktlichkeit ihrer Eltern und die kleine Rose unzufrieden damit, nicht ihre kaum vorhandene Zweisamkeit, durch ihre Sitzplatzwahl,durchkreuzen zu können.  
Das die Vorraussetzungen sich noch mehr verschlechterten, wurde Claire allerdings erst bewusst, als sie dieses Glockenlachen vernahm, dass ihr sich am Nachmittag für alle Zeiten in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt hatte.  
Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr!  
Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen sich weiteten, als tatsächlich Katherine in Kellnerkleidung um die Ecke kam.  
Auch Amber schien sie bemerkt zu haben.   
Sie warf Claire einen genervten Blick zu und rollte mit den Augen.  
Dann kam sie zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
"Guten Abend ich bin Katherine ihre Kellnerin, was kann ich..." sie stutzte, sah dann erst Amber an und fast sofort wechselte ihr Blick zu Owen, der sich mit Rose unterhalten hatte und sich jetzt erst dem Geschehen am Tisch wieder zuwendete.  
"...bringen...", beendete sie ihr Sprüchlein und schien einen Moment um Fassung ringen zu müssen, "...was für eine Überraschung!! Zufälle gibts..." sagte sie dann und strahlte über das ganze makellose Honigkuchenpferdchengesicht.


	25. 25. Mrs. Perfekt und ihre Tücken

Claire beobachtete Owen genau.  
Eigentlich sie hatte nur noch Augen für seine Reaktion, so dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Mr. und Mrs Grady nun endlich hinzugekommen waren und kurz in die Runde grüßten.  
Die Falte zwischen seinen Augen grub sich tief in seine Haut.   
Zu ihrer Erleichterung, sah er nicht gerade begeistert aus.  
"Katherine....", strahlte Mrs. Grady nun über das ganze Gesicht unübersehbar erfreut, sie zu sehen und tätschelte ihr den Arm.  
Katherine lächelte süß und Amber sagte: " ...das ist tatsächlich mal ein Zufall... reicht dir ein Job nicht...?"  
"Nein... leider. Bei Eddie Bauers hab ich nicht genug Stunden... irgendwovon muss ich ja leben..." seufze sie dann.  
"Schätzchen, wie schön dich hier zu sehen...Du hättest es einfacher haben können...", kam es fröhlich aus Mrs. Gradys Mund, mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Sohn.  
"Perfekt Mom und das alles vor der ersten Begrüßung!", meinte Amber halblaut und hätte sich am liebsten bei Claire für diese Bemerkung entschuldigt.  
Mrs. Grady blickte Amber an und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Der andere Kellner nahm den hinzugekommenen Gästen die Mäntel ab und Mr. Grady reichte Claire eine Hand über den Tisch.   
Er nickte freundlich und stellte sich knapp vor: "Matthew Grady..." er drückte ihre Hand kurz und fest.   
Dann setzte er sich.  
Mrs. Grady hingegen kam um den Tisch herum und Owen stand höflicherweise auf, damit sie ihn an sich drücken konnte.   
Es machte den Eindruck, sie würde ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen.   
Sie sah ihn an, drückte ihn dann wieder an sich, und blickte ihn dann wieder an und strich ihm unentwegt über den Arm, als wolle sie etwas glattstreichen.  
" Es ist so schön dich zu sehen... geht es dir gut? Du siehst müde aus... Meine Güte du musst mal was essen... an dir ist ja nichts mehr dran...", lachte sie das erleichterte Lachen einer Mutter, die unfassbar dankbar dafür war, ihren Sohn wieder gesund vor sich stehen zu sehen und wusste, dass es alles andere als eine Selbstverständlichkeit war.  
"Ich nehme die Getränke schonmal auf...", säuselte Katherine dazwischen und stellte sich mit ihrem Memopad neben Kyle und die Mädchen am anderen Ende des Tisches.  
"Ich will Cola!" hörte Claire Rose quaken während Mrs. Grady Owen nur sehr widerwillig loslassen wollte. Doch ihr Sohn gab ihr zu verstehen, dass es nun genug war.   
"Mom... Mom....", nuschelte er, ihr Einhaltung gebietend, und hielt ihre Hand fest, die nun den gekrempelten Ärmel seines Jeanshemdes noch weiter hochschieben wollte , um offensichtlich nach der Verletzung zu sehen,"... is gut!"  
Amber hat wirklich kein Detail ausgelassen, wenn sie mir gleich noch das Hemd hier aufknöpft, um nach der Schusswunde zu sehen, ist alles vorbei!  
"Ich habe gedacht, ich sähe dich nicht mehr wieder...", kam es theatralisch, den Tränen nahe, aus ihrem Mund.   
Sie zückte ein Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll, "... nach allem was Amber erzählt hat.... Meine Güte..."  
"MOM!" meinte Owen nun etwas lauter, " Können wir uns jetzt BITTE setzen?" er berührte behutsam ihren Arm und Lindsay Grady steckte das Taschentuch ein.  
"Das ist Claire...", meinte er dann zu ihr, in der Hoffnung, die Situation irgendwie entspannen zu können, und wies auf Claire, die sich im Augenblick vorkam wie ein nutzloser Statist in einer missratenen Comedy Show.  
"Sieee sind..." fing sie an und ihre Augen verengten sich zu unheilvollen Schlitzen.   
Claire hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass sie einmal froh sein würde, über das Auftauchen von Katherine, hatte sie diese Person doch zu ihrem persönlichen Objekt des Hasses gekürt.  
Aber sie fuhr unbeabsichtigt dazwischen: "Was darf ich DIR denn bringen..", meinte sie und grinste Owen breit und zuckersüß an.  
Claire war sich sicher, sie würde gleich einen Gesichtskrampf davontragen.  
"Ein...", fing Owen an doch Katherine unterbrach ihn: "Lass mich raten du magst ein Bier..." sie kicherte unisono.  
"Ja..."seufzte Owen genervt und ein bisschen hilflos.  
"Manche Dinge bleiben einfach, hm...?", meinte sie als gäbe es eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die niemand sonst verstehen würde.  
"Ja... und so selten...", gab Owen spöttisch zurück und vermied es sie anzusehen, " wer trinkt schon Bier...? "  
Wieder kam ein Kichern.  
"Na, ich freu mich jedenfalls das wir uns nochmal sehen..." sagte sie berührte ihn kurz so liebevoll und freundschaftlich an der Schulter, dass Claire ihr am liebsten ihr vor die Füße gekotzt hätte, dann wackelte sie von dannen.   
"... Ich kenne sie aus dem Fernsehen....", meinte Mrs Grady nun an Claire gewendet, "... sie sind Schuld an dieser Katastrophe....? Dieses Leid... Weil sie dieses Monster freigelassen haben! " fing sie an und fummelte wieder nach dem Taschentuch.   
"Mrs. Grady glauben sie mir, es war eine Verkettung äußerst schwieriger Umstände. Das Produkt ist ausgebrochen...wie sie sicherlich wissen..." gab Claire nun in Pressemanier zur Antwort, klar und deutlich, wie sie es gewohnt war, " niemand bedauert das mehr als ich. "  
" ... wie konnte es denn überhaupt dazu kommen? Doch nur weil sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Wissenschaftskram in Gottes Schöpfung eingemischt haben! - Sowas kann ja kein gutes Ende nehmen! Man pfuscht der Natur nicht ins Handwerk! Und beinahe hätten sie noch eines meiner Kinder auf dem Gewissen... " ereiferte sie sich nun.  
"Lindsay...", kam es nun beruhigend von ihrem Mann.   
Sie schnäuzte sich erneut in das Taschentuch.   
"Warum sind sie überhaupt hier?...Haben sie noch nicht genug...? Wollen sie unbedingt dieses Leid auch noch in meine Familie schleppen und mich mit ihrer Anwesenheit daran erinnern, dass...", sagte sie dann aufgebracht und schien nicht bereit ihre Haltung aufgeben zu wollen, doch Amber fiel ihr ins Wort: "Mooom... sie ist Owens Verlobte! Und außerderdem wurde Owen nicht DABEI verletzt...", sagte sie dann und hoffte es würde etwas nützen. Stattdessen schien es, als würde es die grauhaarige Mrs. Grady gleich vom Stuhl hauen.   
"DAS. IST. NICHT. DEIN. ERNST. OWEN!? " keuchte sie fassungslos.  
Es schien sie nicht im geringsten zu interessieren, dass Owens Unfall sich nach der Katastrophe mit dem Indominus ereignet hatte.

Die miese Komödie setzte ihren Lauf fort, denn Katherine kam mit dem Getränketablett um die Ecke.   
" Sooo... ", meinte sie in geübter Manier in die Runde und begann die Getränke zu verteilen, " hier... dein... " fing sie an und wollte das Bier vor Owen hinstellen.   
Doch der erhob sich so schnell, dass er sie am Arm stieß und der Inhalt des Glases leicht auf den Tisch schwappte.   
" Ich brauche frische Luft... " zischte er und verließ, ohne sich umzusehen den Tisch.   
Katherine sah ihm hinterher und ihr Kellnerlächeln überspielte gekonnt die Überraschung.   
Claire holte tief Luft.   
"Mrs. Grady... Es mag vielleicht sein, dass es ihnen nicht passt, dass ich hier sitze, aber wir sollten versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen... " schlug sie diplomatisch vor, ohne darauf einzugehen was Amber vorhin gesagt hatte.   
Sie sah ein, dass sie weitere Erklärungen überfordern würde.  
Fassung in solchen anfeindlichen Situationen zu bewahren, war schließlich ihr Element.   
"Oh... das ist ja kein schöner Start in den Abend..." bemerkte Katherine tumb " ich kann ja mal sehen wo er bleibt... ", meinte sie dann und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob sich ihr perfekt gerundeter Hintern von dannen.

Diese Frau machte Claire mehr zu schaffen, als die Ablehnungshaltung von Lindsay Grady. Auch wenn sie sich fragte, wie wohl Mr. Grady zu dem Ganzen stand.   
Er hatte sich das Schauspiel lediglich betrachtet.   
Irgendwie versuchte Claire sich vorzustellen, wie Owen wohl als etwa 65 Jahre alter Mr. Grady aussehen würde.  
Die aktuelle Ausgabe des alten Herrn, hatte jedenfalls den Kopf voller lustiger grauer Locken, die vielleicht ein kleines bisschen zu lang waren. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie, bevor sie ergraut waren, die gleiche Farbe gehabt haben mussten, wie die seines Sohnes: Braun mit einem leichten Kupferton,wenn die Sonne sie traf.  
Seine Nase war genauso fein und gerade und sein gegerbtes und ebenso ausdrucksvolles Gesicht, war glattrasiert. Es wies nicht mal den Ansatz eines Bartstoppels auf. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn, bei dem man häufiger das Gefühl hatte, er würde hin und wieder vergessen wo sich sein Rasierapparat befand.   
Die Augen, hatte Owen jedoch eindeutig von seiner Mutter. Sie funkelten ausdrucksvoll in genau dem selben unergründlichen Farbton, der sie noch vor ein paar Minuten äußerst feindlich getroffen hatte.  
"Da haben sie wohl Recht... " sagte er auf einmal und meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend richtig zu Wort, "Lindsay... du kannst dem Mädchen doch nicht solche Schuldzuweisungen an den Kopf werfen..."  
Seine Lippen umspielte den Anflug eines Lächelns und Claire kannte dieses Lächeln von der Junior - Ausgabe nur zu gut.

Owen stand vor der Tür des Lokals und atmete tief ein.   
Die Wunden an seinem Arm pochten mit einem Mal unangenehm.  
Was hatte sich Amber nur dabei gedacht ein solches Familientreffen herbei zu führen mit dieser explosiven Grundstimmung? Und als würde das nicht reichen, hüpfte nun auch noch Katherine in dem Schuppen herum, und tat so als sei sie seine neue beste Freundin.  
Das Universum scheint es geil zum finden mich zu verarschen.  
Er wusste schon, warum er sich gerne auf seiner Insel versteckt hatte.   
Seine Schwester war eine andere Sache.  
Sie verstand es, ihn im Kampf gegen ihre oft engstirnigen Eltern zu unterstützen, aber diese selbst zu besuchen, war immer wieder eine neue Herausforderung, auch wenn er sie hin und wieder gern sah.  
Im Augenblick allerdings nicht .  
Es war ihm selbst im schleierhaft wie er sein Leben neu ordnen sollte.  
Alles war so unwirklich und anders.   
Schon garnicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.   
Die Militäraktionen hatte er nie haben wollen, doch sich täglich aufs Neue mit seinen Raptoren zu beschäftigen, hatte ihn zufriedener gemacht, als er es sich jemals hatte vorstellen können.  
Er hätte es nie erklären können, doch er wusste, dass Blue ihn immer verstanden hatte.  
Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, Claire wirklich einfach zu heiraten und irgendetwas anderes anzufangen.   
Wenn sowieso schon jeder glaubte, er habe es ihr versprochen, warum sollte er es nicht einfach tun?   
Oder war es längst schon etwas, dass er vergessen hatte?  
Er ging ein paar Schritte zum Eingangstor und unter seinen Stiefeln knirschte der Schnee.  
Wie eine Filmsequenz spulte sich plötzlich eine Erinnerung ab, von der er nicht wusste, ob es seine Eigene war: Es war Claires Stimme die sagte:.. wenn wir das hier überleben... dann will ich, dass wir eines Tags auf der Veranda sitzen...mit grauen Haaren ok? ..und ...unsere Enkelkinder werden dich nach deinen Raptor Geschichten fragen...wie du sie gerettet hast... "  
Es erinnerte ihn diffus an eine bodenlose Kälte, die härter war, als der eisige Schnee, der unter seinen Füßen dem Gewicht nachgab, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, woher er diese Erinnerung hatte, oder ob sie wirklich ihm gehörte.   
Aber er wusste, dass sie kalt war, ohne sich erklären zu können aus welchem Grund.  
"Wie lange willst du dich hier verstecken? " ertönte die Stimme neben ihm, die er lieber nicht gehört hätte.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was anginge ", murrte er und drehte sich zu Katherine um.  
Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an.  
"Komm schon... " meinte sie und beberührte vorsichtig seinen verletzten Arm, den er daraufhin zuckend zurück zog.  
"Sorry, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun...", meinte sie schuldbewusst und leicht erschrocken. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die Wunden, die nicht von Stoff verdeckt wurden.  
" Tzhe....dabei ist dass doch deine Königsdisziplin !" schnaubte er verächtlich.  
Wieder lächelte sie und es sah irgendwie unergründlich aus.  
"Zeit lässt einen vieles anders sehen...", meinte sie und trat noch näher an ihn heran.  
" Da hast du Recht! " sagte er mit fester Stimme und setzte beherzt einen Fuß vor den Anderen, weg von ihr, zurück in Richtung Lokal, "... mach einfach deinen Job, okay... " sagte er hart und stieß die Tür auf.  
" Sag mal ist DIE echt dein Ernst? Das ist doch garnicht dein Kaliber...Owen....", spielte sie dann auf Claire an. So als müsste er spätestes JETZT verstehen, dass sie mehr über ihn wusste, als jeder andere der heute mit ihm hergekommen war.  
Owen hielt die Tür fest und versperrte ihr den Weg, als sie gerade hindurch gehen wollte.  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen?", meinte er und klang nun ungehaltener, als ohnehin schon.  
Kathrine, die scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sie aufhalten würde, blieb stutzig stehen.  
"Eh... ja also, rote Haare? Ehrlich?...sie hat ja nichtmal eine Figur...", meinte sie dann spöttisch.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht und ließ sie nun an sich vorbei durch die Tür schlüpfen.  
"Weißt du Kat... sie hat etwas das DU nie haben wirst....", er grinste triumphierend und Katherine blieb stehen und sah zu ihm hoch.  
"Ja?", meinte sie spitz fragend, nicht im geringsten daran denkend, dass er etwas sagen könnte, dass ihr annähernd das Wasser reichen würde.  
"Klasse! Katherine...sie hat Klasse", das Grinsen wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht, als er das zu ihr gesagt hatte und er weidete sich kurz an ihrer Empörung.   
Dann ließ er sie stehen und kehrte zurück zu seiner Familie.


	26. 26. Why we really need a 2nd One

Das anschließende Essen war relativ ruhig verlaufen. Mrs. Grady hatte den Bitten ihres Mannes schließlich nachgegeben, es jetzt gut sein zu lassen und den Abend zu genießen, jedoch war ihre Haltung gegenüber Claire sehr reserviert und steif, auch wenn sie ihr Möglichstes versuchte, um dies zu verbergen.  
Bewusst hatte Owen das Thema VERLOBUNG umschifft, bis sich der Abend dem Ende neigte, sein Vater das Glas hob und sagte: "... dann lasst uns mal anstoßen... wenn wir demnächst schon eine Hochzeit feiern, möchte ich wenigstens so tun, als hätte ich an dieser Verlobung teilgehabt und wenn ich nur mein Glas erhebe."  
Owen und Claire tauschten vielsagende Blicke, doch es schien so, als sähe sich keiner von Beiden im Augenblick imstande, der angespannten Gesellschaft zu erklären, dass es sich bei der ganzen Geschichte um ein Missverständnis handelte.  
Also ließ Owen es stillschweigend, zu dass sein Dad das Glas noch weiter in die Luft hob und weitersprach : " Auf Owen und Claire..." Die Anderen stimmten mit ein und Mrs. Grady blickte dabei ziemlich grummelig drein.

Gracie schlief bereits auf Kyles Arm, als sie das Lokal verließen.  
Sie gingen zur Garderobe, um ihre Jacken anzuziehen und als er in Seine schlüpfen wollte, reichte er das schlafende Kind in den Arm seines Schwagers, der seine eigene Jacke bereits trug.  
Während die Anderen sich ebenfalls anzogen, beobachtete Owen seine Mutter, die an der Theke mit Katherine sprach.   
Er versuchte genauer hinzuhören, jedoch ging im allseitigen Gemurmel um ihn herum, dass Gespräch der Beiden unter.  
Kyle wollte ihm Gracie wieder abnehmen, doch Owen schüttelte den Kopf: "Lass nur ich hab sie...", vorsichtig legte er ihr den lilafarbenen Mantel über, den sie bei ihrer Ankunft getragen hatte, und Amber reckte sich hoch, um eine Mütze über die feinen, blonden Löckchen zu streifen.  
Grace brabbelte irgendwas und krallte ihre speckigen, kleinen Händchen um seinen Nacken.  
"Ich bring sie gleich mit, geht schonmal vor, " sagte er dann zu Kyle und machte Anstalten sich zu den beiden Frauen an der Theke zu begeben.   
Er wollte endlich seine Mom von dieser Person loseisen, wenn sein Vater es schon nicht schaffte, sie davon zu überzeugen, denn der war inzwischen nach draußen gegangen.  
Irgendeine unheilvolle Ahnung sagte ihm, dass in diesem Moment mehr Worte über die Theke gingen, als es für alle Beteiligten gut war.  
Er wendete sich zu Claire und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
"Ich komm gleich nach..."  
Claire nickte stumm und wollte nicht, dass er zurückblieb, denn auch ihr war nicht entgangen, was sich an der Theke ereignete.  
"Ich kann hier warten und Gracie nehmen..." schlug sie vor. Auch wenn sie gerade nicht wusste, wie sie die Kleine hätte halten sollen.   
Es sah bei ihm so problemlos aus.   
Sie selbst hatte noch nie ein so kleines Kind im Arm gehabt.   
Nichtmal ihre eigenen Neffen, wurde ihr mit einem Schlag bewusst.  
Claire hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass dies bei ihm genau so selbstverständlich aussah, als würde er sich im Raptorgehege mit seinen Reptilien anlegen.  
Mensch Claire, du bist so unbeholfen in diesen Dingen!  
Trotzdem versuchte sie, den kleinen Körper zu fassen, was dazu führte, dass Grace ihre Ärmchen nun noch fester um seinen Nacken legte.  
Kurz erinnerte es sie an die Situation, als sie von Nublar zurückgekommen waren, und Gray ihn nicht hatte loslassen wollen.  
Ganz sicher bei ihm!   
Scheinbar übertrug sich dieses Sicherheitgefühl auf viele Personen in seiner Nähe.   
Sich selbst eingeschlossen.  
" Nein..."murmelte Grace schläfrig und vergrub das puttige Gesichtchen dabei an seinem Hals.   
Owen griff mit einer Hand die von Grace, um ihren Griff zu lockern, da sie ihm langsam die Luft abzuschnüren begann.  
"Schon gut...", meinte er und schluckte, als er besser Luft bekam und lachte dann unbeschwert: "Gracie... nicht so fest...ohne Sauerstoff isses ganz schön unangenehm..."  
Claire beobachtete, wie Grace ein Engelslächeln über die, an seinen Hals geschmiegten Lippen huschte.   
Sie wünschte sich, auf eine diffuse Art und Weise, dass sie mit ihr hätte tauschen können.  
"Dauert nicht lang..." er warf einen Seitenblick zur Theke, " hoffe ich..." nochmal küsste er sie kurz und Owen ging mit der Kleinen auf dem Arm nun zum Empfangsbereich des Lokals.

Katherine lachte gerade, als habe sie einen unglaublich guten Witz gehört, als er bei ihnen ankam.  
"Mom... können wir...", meinte er, um sie loszueiesen, aus den Fängen seiner Vergangenheit, die sich mit aller Gewalt an ihm festzukrallen schien und ihm garnicht gefiel.  
Ich hätte öfter mal herkommen sollen, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten.  
"Dein Vater wird schon auf mich warten...", meinte sie gelassen.  
"Steht dir gut...", meinte Katherine grinsend und wies mit dem Finger auf Grace " herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens..."  
Owen runzelte die Stirn.  
"Zu...?", fragte er argwöhnisch und bereute es, in dem Moment als die Antwort kam: " Na zu deiner Verlobung..." sie grinste und Owen fand es sah höhnisch aus, "... das freut mich ja für dich..."  
"Ich sehs, du kannst dich kaum halten...", gab er sarkastisch zurück und musste schon wieder Gracies Griff um seinen Hals lockern.  
"Du unterschätzt mich Owen... ich freu' mich wirklich, es geht dir ja offensichtlich gut..."  
"Ja wieder, Gott sei dank! Ich weiß immernoch nicht, was genau passiert ist..."hakte nun Mrs. Grady ein, "und ich verstehe nicht, warum du ausgerechnet die Frau heiraten willst, die dafür verantwortlich ist, dass man dich um ein Haar totgeschossen hätte."  
Es entging ihm nicht, dass Katherine erstaunt die Augen aufriss.  
"Geh zum Wagen Mom... es ist nicht Claires Schuld. Und ich möchte das Thema mit dir nicht durchkauen, ok?", setzte er sich dann mit ruhiger Stimme zur Wehr.  
"Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um..."  
"Jaah, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Dad wartet." fiel er ihr bestimmt, aber dennoch respektvoll ins Wort.  
"Ich lasse dir die Jacke holen Lindsay...", meinte Katherine dann hilfsbereit und gab ihrem Kollegen ein Zeichen, der sich daraufhin zur Garderobe begab, zum wenig später mit Mrs. Gradys Mantel zurück zu kommen.  
Er half ihr in das Kleidungsstück.  
Mrs. Grady nahm nun Katherines Hand, schüttelte sie herzlich und drückte ihr dann ein paar Dollarscheine hinein.  
"Deine Tips...Ok?Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns bald wieder..."  
"Danke..." meinte Katherine und hörte nicht auf zu Lächeln.  
Daraufhin machte sich Mrs. Grady zum Ausgang.  
Owen wollte sich wortlos umdrehen, als Katherine ihn aufhielt.  
"Wie lange willst du ihr was vormachen...?", fragte sie dann ernst.  
Owen sah sie verständnislos an.  
Was zum Henker bildete sie sich überhaupt ein?  
"Das ist nicht die Frau die DU heiraten willst. Und soll ich dir mal was sagen?..."  
"Kann ich es verhindern?" seufzte er äußerst genervt.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du im geringsten darüber nachgedacht hast...."  
Gracie auf seinem Arm verhinderte, dass er sie am liebsten mal so richtig angebrüllt hätte, so wie sie es seit ihrer Trennung verdient hatte.  
Stattdessen zischte er an dem Lockenkopf seiner Nichte vorbei:"Kat! Worüber ich nachdenke geht dich nichts an! Wen ich mal heirate erst Recht nicht und weißt du... du hast mir vielleicht die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens abgenommen, indem du mich mit drei Koffern vor die Tür gesetzt hast! Ich DANKE Dir!"  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ließ er sie stehen und schleppte Grace nun nach draußen.

Owen saß über seinen Laptop gebeugt auf dem Bett.   
Er hatte den ganzen Morgen danach gesucht und endlich in der letzten Kiste war er fündig geworden, ohne das ein Anruf bei Anamika nötig gewesen wäre.   
Seit dem saß er still, über eine unbestimmbare Arbeit gebeugt, vor dem Gerät und besah sich, die Überreste seiner Forschungen, die ihm mit einem Mal so unsagbar nutzlos vorkam.  
Er hatte nicht gehört, wie Claire hereingekommen war. Die sich nun von hinten an ihn heranschlich und ihm dann die Augen zuhielt.  
Sie fühlte wie ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht ging.  
"Na, was machst du?", fragte sie und klang fröhlich.   
So allmählich begann sie, sich an den Familientrouble zu gewöhnen und Gefallen daran zu finden. Obwohl sie selbst niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Jedoch mit den Mädchen den Tag zu verbringen, fiel ihr leichter als gedacht, was sie daran erinnerte, dass sie sich unbedingt bei Karen melden musste, um die Jungs erneut zu sehen.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung...", meinte er und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Er hoffte in seinen alten Aufzeichnungen irgendetwas zu finden, dass ihm näher brachte, wie es mit Blue und Delta auf Sorna weitergehen sollte.   
Doch es kam ihm hier vor, als halte er das berühmte Buch mit den sieben Siegeln in den Händen.  
"Und du? Hattest du es schön?", stellte er liebevoll die Gegenfrage, denn Claire war am Morgen früh aufgestanden und er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm im Halbschlaf irgendetwas von einem Ausflug zum Wintermarkt mitgeteilt hatte und dann verschwunden war.  
Claire hatte sich mit Amber und den Mädchen zu besagtem Wintermarkt in der Innenstadt aufgemacht, um dort ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen und es hatte sich gut angefühlt, völlig alltägliche Dinge zu tun, für die sie keine Verantwortung tragen musste.  
Sich an einer klebrigen Punschtasse die Finger zu wärmen und zu plaudern, während die drei Fleetkinder einen Wecken verspeisten, ohne zu überlegen, ob die nächste Antwort die Richtige war, war richtig tröstlich gewesen.  
"Ich weiß jetzt, dass meine Winterkleidung ihren Zweck erfüllt und schob ihre immernoch kalten Finger unter seinen grauen Pullover.  
"Ahhhh...!" er zuckte zusammen, als Eiszapfenfinger an seinem warmen, festen Bauch angekommen waren.  
"Bist du sicher?Hattest du dir nicht auch Handschuhe gekauft...?Warum hast du sie denn nicht angezogen?", meinte er, schob den Laptop von sich weg und hielt ihre zierliche Hand fest.  
"Ich hab sie vergessen... das hier ist besser..." sie entwand sich seinem Griff und fuhr nun weiter an seiner Brust hoch, sein Wimmern über ihre eiskalten Hände ignorierend und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulterbeuge, küsste ihn dorthin und biss ihn sachte.  
Dann gab sie ihn wieder frei und langte nach ihrem Handy, dass in ihrer Hosentasche vibriert hatte.  
Owen drehte sich zu ihr um.   
Er zog nun ihrem Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste sie, dabei versuchte er das Handy zu erhaschen, als Claire über das Display wischte.  
"Ich dachte, deine geliebte, kleine Krücke würde auch mal Ferien machen..." meinte er an ihren Lippen und versuchte ihre Hand zu sich zu ziehen.  
Claire wich ihm aus und entzog sich ihm dann ganz, um vor dem Bett stehend die Email zu lesen, die sie bekommen hatte.  
From: Anamika Masrani  
To: Dr.Claire J. Dearing  
Betr.: Isla Nublar

Claire, es ist MEINE Insel auf der sich, so weit ich weiß, noch ein T- Rex befindet!  
Ich werde veranlassen, dass man das Tier aufspürt und es ggf. ebenfalls nach Sorna bringt. Barry und ich haben gesehen, dass Schiffe von InGEN auf Nublar angelegt haben und wir haben bis jetzt noch nicht herausfinden können warum sie dort sind.   
Ich möchte ihnen zuvor kommen!

Anamika

Claire versuchte ein Pokerface aufzusetzen, doch an Owens Reaktion, bemerkte sie, dass es ihr nicht wirklich gelungen war.  
Er krabbelte über das Bett, stellte sich nun vor sie und schob ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die er gedankenverloren um seinen Finger wickelte.  
"Wer hat dir geschrieben...?" fragte er und klang nun garnicht mehr so sorglos, eher so als habe er eine Ahnung. Er ließ ihre Haarsträhne los.  
Claire drückte auf dem Knopf, um das Display zu schließen und warf es dann hinter ihm aufs Bett.  
In diesem Moment traf sie die Entscheidung, ihm vorerst diese Information vorzuenthalten.  
Die Erinnerung an das, was hinter ihnen lag bohrte sich wie ein Messer, in ihr gerade verheilendes Herz.  
Wenn sie ihm jetzt sagen würde, was Masranis Tochter im Schilde führte, würde es ihn sofort zurück auf dieses Eiland treiben und wenn er diesmal vielleicht nicht erschossen würde, dann würde ihn diesmal irgendein Dinosaurier in Gefahr bringen. Dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie konnte einen Seitenblick auf seinen verletzten Arm nicht verhindern.  
Claire würde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt überlegen, wie sie all das am besten verpacken würde, um es ihm zu servieren, in der Hoffnung es sei eine gute Entscheidung.  
Bis dahin musste sie unbedingt herausfinden, was InGEN auf Nublar machte.  
" Nichts besonderes...", meinte sie dann und ihr Lächeln wurde fester.  
"Komisch es sah ganz anders aus, in deinem Gesicht...", bemerkte er und legte ihr die Arme um die Taille.  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf.   
Je mehr Minuten verstrichen und je mehr sie nachfühlte, wie unglaublich gut sich sein warmer Körper in der Nähe von ihrem anfühlte, umso mehr rutschte diese unsägliche Email in die Ferne.  
Du musst Barry davon abhalten ihm mitzuteilen, was DU verhindern willst....  
Claire strich an seinen Armen entlang.  
"Ach...", machte sie abwehrend und küsste ihn.  
Er lächelte sie an.   
Meine Güte wie ich dieses Lächeln liebe... wenn irgendetwas passiert, das dafür sorgt, dass ich es nicht mehr sehen kann - wird es mich umbringen und darum halte ich jetzt die Klappe!   
Heute!   
Im Moment...  
Ich weiß das es nicht gut ist..   
aber was soll ich denn tun?.  
"Weiß du was? Wir sollten ein zweites Date versuchen, meinst du nicht...?", hörte sie ihn nun sagen und es ließ sie endgültig zurückkehren ins HIER und JETZT.  
Was meint er denn damit?  
„Hä?" machte sie verständnislos.  
„Ja... eins mit dem ganzen Kram...."  
„Dem ganzen...Kram?" sie schaute ihn verdutzt an und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen sollte, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie vielleicht mal wieder auf den Arm nahm.  
Jedoch war sein Gesichtsausdruck jetzt so ernst, dass es nur so sein KONNTE, dass er NICHT scherzte.  
„Ja den Kram, den wir verpasst haben, damals auf der Insel. Es hat ja schließlich nicht funktioniert. Also schlage ich vor: Erst einmal verabreden wir uns ganz klassisch... Ich hole dich ab...mit Blumen und so...Ich kann mir auch einen Anzug anziehen, wenn du meine Shorts halt nicht magst..."  
Claire kicherte.   
Der meint das wirklich Ernst!  
Allein die Vorstellung, dass Owen sie mit ein paar zammeligen Tankstellenblumen in den breiten Pranken, irgendwo an einem Treffpunkt in Empfang nehmen würde, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.  
„Ach, du meinst den Klassiker...?", fragte sie trotzdem sicherheitshalber nach und musste nun ein bisschen lachen.  
„Ja, wir hatten nun nicht DAS das klassische Date, oder? Du hast einen ABLAUFPLAN dafür gemacht Mrs. Dearing. Man könnte auch sagen: Einen Schlag ins Gesicht, es ist in etwa dasselbe..." er zwinkerte smart.  
Schuldbewusst gruben sich Claires Zähne in ihre Unterlippe.   
Das Date, um welches er so gebettelt hatte, hätte sie nicht besser verderben können, als es ihr zweifelsohne gelungen war.   
Sie erinnerte sich an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als ihm der Zettel in die Hände gefallen war. Fassungsloser hatte sie noch nie zuvor ein Mensch angesehen, als ihm bewusst geworden war, WAS er da entdeckt hatte.  
Es fühlte sich an, als sei dies eine Ewigkeit her und als hätte sich die Welt seit dem in ein neues Jahrhundert gedreht.  
„Wir könnten essen gehen und darüber reden wie wir in der Schule waren ...wie unser erster Kuss war...wen wir am liebsten zum Mond geschickt hätten und welche Farbe unser erstes Fahrrad hatte...ganz planlos...", lachte er, „danach können wir ja gerne bedeutungslosen Sex haben." fügte er sachlich hinzu.  
Claire lachte: „ Oh ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon soweit bin Mr.Grady, Sex beim zweiten Date..."  
„Hmmm...das ist Schade. Ich werde versuchen dich zu überzeugen..." und Claire verlor sich in seinem frechen Grinsen.  
Als ob du das müsstest. Aber ich wüsste tatsächlich sehr gerne MEHR über so manches aus deiner Vergangenheit! Auch wenn ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, ob es gut für mich wäre wenn ich diese Gelegenheit nutze.


	27. 27. Raptorvertrauen

Es war heute das erste Mal gewesen, dass die Schwester es geschafft hatte, die Todeszone zu halten.  
Endlich!  
Blue konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie trotz ihrer Schwäche, dass Beutetier festgesetzt hatte.   
Sie hatte nun den Dreh raus, ihre Einschränkung kompensieren zu können, auch wenn sie nie wieder so schnell sein würde, wie sie es einst gewesen war.  
Mit einem gekonnten Biss ins Genick, tötete sie das kleine Tier und Blue tat sich mit Delta daran gütlich.   
Es war schwierig in einem Rudel zu jagen, in dem es nur zwei jagdfähige Tiere gab.

Der Andere freute sich.   
Er lachte erleichtert und die Raptorworte, die er benutzte, waren immer besser verständlich.   
Aber er war kein Alpha.   
Nicht IHR Alpha - die Erinnerung an ihn schmerzte immernoch so hart, als wären es die Bisse und Krallen, der großen Weißen auf ihrer Haut.   
Sie brannte, wie das Feuer des Feuervogels, der soviel verbrannte Erde und tote Saurier zurückgelassen hatte - dort in ihrem alten zu Hause.  
Sie war schneidend, wie der viel zu scharfe Wind, der oft über diesen Urwald wehte, der viel älter war, als alles was sie je gekannt hatte.  
Sie würde nie wieder ihre Loyalität aufgeben!   
Auch wenn es so gut wie sicher war, dass ER nie mehr zurückkommen würde.   
Was tot war, kehrte nicht wieder - dass wusste sie.  
Der letzte Funken Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so war, erlosch in dem Augenblick als Blue bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mehr dort waren! Dort wo ZU HAUSE war.  
Sie waren WOANDERS - wie sollte er sie denn hier finden?   
Falls es ihn überhaupt noch irgendwo gab.   
Woher sollte er wissen, dass sie hier waren?  
Nichts in diesen Sträuchern, oder auf diesem Boden erinnerte an ihn.   
Kein Geruch...Kein Geschmack - rein garnichts!  
Der Andere durfte sie leiten, jedoch bekam er keine Loyalität.  
"Sie lässt sich auf mich ein, aber nie wird sie mir vertrauen...", meinte der Andere nun zu dem Mädchen und seine Freude verklang ein wenig.  
Blue ignorierte den Geschmack der Enttäuschung, den er verbreitete und schlang den letzten Bissen hinunter.

Delta war es gewesen, die schließlich dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie die Unsicherheit der angstmachenden, fremden Umgebung aufgegeben hatten und ihm gefolgt waren.  
Nachdem sie die unheilvolle Höhle verlassen hatten, benommen durch das unbekannte Waldland irrend.   
Den Kopf zum bersten voller Schmerz.  
Nie wieder würde sie ihm vertrauen.   
Er hatte sie gelockt, und es hatte genau hier geendet!  
Bis hier her.   
Zu einem neuen Nest.   
Es erinnerte ein bisschen an das Alte.   
Aus diesem Grund war sie dem Flehen der Schwester nachgekommen.   
Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen zu jagen.   
Nicht auf die übliche Raptorart.   
Darum war sie ihr gefolgt - soweit, bis sich die eiserne Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.  
Zu!  
Die zweifelhafte, neugewonnene Freiheit vorbei wie der Windhauch, der ihr über die Schuppen strich!  
Zwei Tage hatte sie versucht die Tür zu öffnen, aber es waren keine Mechanismen die sie kannte.   
Sie hatte Alpha so oft dabei beobachtet, doch nie hatte sie herausgefunden wie GENAU es funktionierte.

Es war hier alles so ANDERS.   
Blue hatte gerufen, sie wusste nicht mal wonach - es würde ja doch niemand kommen und die Situation ändern!   
Solange bis Delta ihr schließlich klarmachen musste, dass es gut war.  
Leichtgläubige Delta!   
Es war erst gut gewesen, als die ersten Beutetiere kamen, und der Andere mit dem Mädchen begonnen hatte, mit ihnen zu jagen.   
So wie es immer gewesen war.  
Wie Blue es kannte!  
Ab diesem Moment war das eiserne Tor Schutz vor dem was Draußen lauerte.   
Es war keine greifbare Gefahr, aber in der Luft lag dieser stickige Geschmack, von dem Blue wusste, dass sie ihn kannte.   
Doch ihre Erinnerung daran war trüb und so gelang es ihr nicht diese zuzuordnen.

Mit einem schrillen Pfiff rief der Andere sie zurück und dem unwiderstehlichen Locken konnte sie sich nicht entziehen.   
Sie wusste, wenn sie in das Dunkel der neuen Höhle trat, würde sich draußen eine weitere Türe schließen und sie wären gefangen, bis die Nacht dem Morgen wich.  
Doch der Lockruf war unmissverständlich.  
"Wie willst du denn den T- Rex hierherbringen?", er klang ärgerlich und ratlos.  
"Lass dir etwas einfallen, wer ist denn hier der Trainer? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass InGEN auf Nublar nichts Gutes bedeuten kann...Ich will nur mein Eigentum schützen."  
Er war jetzt so aufgeregt, dass Blue es spürte, wie sein Herz in der Brust schneller schlug. Das Mädchen - es war oft so dass, wenn sie redete, sein Herz vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen begann.   
Doch es war nicht etwa das gleiche Schlagen, dass Alpha für die rothaarige Raptorin hatte.  
Es war sogar ziemlich deutlich auseinander zu halten.   
Eher so, als habe der Andere jedes Mal eine merkwürdige Art Angst, dass das, was sie zu ihm sagte, alles noch schlimmer machen könnte, als es bereits war.   
Denn zufrieden war er nicht.   
Sie wusste, wie sein Geruch war, wenn er zufrieden war.   
Doch es war so lange her, dass sie ihn in ihrer Nase gehabt hatte, dass es nicht mehr war, als eine dumpfe Erinnerung.  
Es war Alpha immer wichtig gewesen, dass es ihm gut ging.   
Blue wusste wie es sich anfühlte, und selten waren die Beiden mal nicht einer Meinung gewesen, dafür war es der Andere mit dem Mädchen umso mehr.

"Du weißt wie groß das Teil ist? Dein Eigentum... das ist doch kein Spielzeug!", sagte er nun und sein Herzschlag nahm eine gleichbleibend hohe Frequenz an.  
"Vierzehn....zumindest steht das in den Unterlagen."  
Sie war ganz ruhig.   
Ihr Blut pochte so verlockend süß und schnell in den Andern, dass Blue für einen kurzen Moment vergaß, dass sie ihr verwehrt blieb und stieß einen Protestlaut aus.  
"Blue!" herrschte der Andere sie nun an.  
Er benutze Raptorworte, die nicht leichter verständlich hätten sein können: Was bildest du dir ein!? Die Zähne in sie hineinschlagen! Unterstehe dich!!   
Seine Raptorworte waren Blicke und das Rufen ihres Namens: BLUE - der Name bei dem sie schon immer gerufen worden war, seit es sie gab - sie wusste genau, was es bedeutete.  
Das Mädchen verstand garnichts, keine Raptorsprache - und ihr wohnte keine tröstende Ruhe inne.  
Ihr schrecklich, neutraler Geschmack war nun eigentlich eher, dem unwiderstehlichen Drang gewichen, die Zähne in ihr zartes Fleisch zu schlagen und das nervtötende Kolobiriherz damit für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen.   
Besonders in diesem Moment.  
Und sie wusste, dass der Andere sie durchschaut hatte.  
Ihm konnte sie nichts vormachen.   
Er war fast so schlau wie Alpha.  
Blue trat an den Zaun, steckte die Schnauze hindurch und ließ ein bedrohliches Knurren vernehmen.  
" Was hat sie denn...?" das Kolibriherz war verwirrt und sie brachte unwillkürlich einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und das Gehege.  
Es erzeugte ein noch lauteres Knurren in Blues Kehle, ohne, dass sie es hätte verhindern können.  
"Ich fürchte deine Ideen gefallen ihr nicht, und damit ist sie nicht allein Anamika!"  
Der Andere war jetzt ganz ruhig und langsam ließ es auch die Ruhe in Blues Körper zurückkehren.   
Das Gefühl die Zähne in ihr zu versenken, verebbte je ruhiger er sprach: Ganz ruhig Mädchen, dass willst du nicht wirklich! Komm schon. Komm wieder runter...okay?Easy...  
"Was willst du überhaupt machen wenn sie hier ist?", fragte er nun.  
"Wir haben noch eine Anlage hier und das weißt du, die Zuchtstation von damals. Die Aufzuchtstation von Hammond."  
Der Andere setzte nun das Lachen auf, das er nur Denen vorbehielt, die er verachtete und aus seinem Mund kamen die Worte: "... und dann? die ist nicht mit ein paar Ferkeln am Tag zufrieden...und die sind schon schwer zu bekommen. Ich will garnicht wissen, wie sich ein T Rex benimmt, der sich wochenlang nur von Aas ernährt hat."  
Das Kolibriherz war verzweifelt.  
Blue fühlte es in jeder Schuppenfaser und es ließ die Wut fast wieder hochkochen.  
Delta trat nun an ihre Seite.   
Sie verbreitete den Geschmack von Sanftmut wie es nur die Schwester vermochte.   
Trost, und die Zuversicht nicht allein zu sein.  
Gräme dich nicht um deren Sorge. Sie werden wissen was zu tun ist.   
Der Stubs ihrer Schnauze, ließ Blue die Ihre aus dem Gitter ziehen.   
Auch wenn Delta zu gutgläubig war...   
Was blieb ihnen denn übrig, als es nicht einfach geschehen zu lassen?  
Wir sind auf Gedeih und Verderb hierran gebunden! Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass die Entscheidungen, die sie treffen die Richtigen sind! Ich habe es nur einmal bei Jemandem gewusst und Dieser ist nun nicht mehr am Leben! Delta!  
Die blinde Wut ließ sie nochmal an das Gatter zurückschnellen und ihre Schnauze hindurchstecken.   
Sie stieß einen warenenden, tiefen Laut aus.   
Lauter als die, die sie ihnen bisher zugedacht hatte.  
Ich vertraue euch nicht.   
Dir Kolibirherz schon garnicht!   
Dein Geschmack ist neutral wie Wasser!   
Es gefällt mit nicht! Und Du! wandte sie sich nun an den Anderen:Hör auf dauernd zu Zweifeln! Damit ich weiß, ob es Sinn macht dir zu vertrauen! Was ist daran so schwer? Wenn du ein Alpha sein willst! Dann habe wenigstens Vertrauen in dich SELBST!


	28. 28. Vorbereitungen

"Gibt es diese Hütte noch?"  
Amber blickte ihren Bruder verständnislos an.  
"Was denn für eine Hütte?" sie legte den Löffel weg, mit dem sie in dem Topf gerührt hatte, und drehte sich zu ihm um.   
Obwohl es noch sehr früh war, bereitete sie bereits das Mittagessen vor.Offensichtlich hatte sie eine aufwendige Mahlzeit geplant.  
Es duftete verführerisch.  
"Wir hatten doch mal diese Hütte in dem Skigebiet in Elm Creek...gibt es die noch? " Owen lehnte sich an die Anrichte, und sah sie an.  
"Mom und Dad haben die noch, ja..."  
Owen verdrehte die Augen.   
Oh toll die zu fragen, ob ich Claire zu einem Date dorthin einladen kann, wird gewiss auf Begeisterung stoßen.   
"Was hast du vor?"  
Er grinste.   
"Ich brauche sie für ein Date... "  
"Mit...?"  
"...dem Weihnachtsmann Ams...", meinte er gelangweilt.  
Amber wendete sich wieder ihrer Küchenarbeit zu und lachte in sich hinein.  
"... dir reicht also unsere Gartenhütte nicht, hm? Häng doch demnächst einfach eine Krawatte an den Türgriff, dann stört euch auch niemand..." flachste sie.  
"Sehr witzig...", gab er genervt zurück und fuhr fort: "...wird sie noch genutzt?"  
"Natürlich... mehrmals im Jahr, sobald die Saison beginnt, wenn du öfter herkommen würdest..."  
"Jahhh, dass tue ich aber nicht..." unterbrach er ihren offensichtlich aufkommenden Vortrag, über die nachlässige Häufigkeit seiner Familienbesuche, " ...ich brauche sie jetzt... für eine Nacht...oder zwei..."  
"Uhhh...", machte Amber amüsiert, " Kleiner, was hast du vor...?" sie grinste übertrieben anzüglich.  
Owen seufzte, er musste schnellstmöglich aus der Nummer heraus, bevor Amber ihn noch weiter aufziehen konnte, " ich werde selbst fragen, DANKE..." nuschelte er voller Sarkasmus und griff das Telefon aus der Ladestation an der Wand.

Das Telefonat mit seinem Dad war knapp und entspannt gewesen:  
Kann ich den Schlüssel für die Ski - Hütte haben?   
\- Klar, wann kommst du und holst ihn -   
Gleich?  
\- Alles klar bis dann.-   
Ein echtes Männertelefonat, kurz und auf dem Punkt gebracht, er hoffte allerdings seine Mom würde nicht anwesend sein, wenn er den Schlüssel abholen kam.   
Seit ihrem gemeinsamen Essen und ihrer offensichtlichen Ablehnung gegenüber Claire, hielt Owen es für das Beste, erst einmal Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen.  
Irgendwann würde sie sich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnen und ihre Meinung ändern.

Claire schlief noch und es war sehr früh, also würde er nur kurz hinfahren sein Anliegen erledigen und alles wäre geritzt.   
Das war zumindest Owens Plan, als er in Ambers Van saß und ihn zu seinem Elternhaus steuerte, Rosie auf dem Rücksitz.  
"Wenn du schon mit meinem Auto herumfährst, kannst du wenigstes Rosie mitnehmen und Brötchen mitbringen, damit wir gemeinsam frühstücken können, wenn du zurück kommst. Dann kann ich in Ruhe das Mittagessen vorbereiten."  
Also hatte er die vor Freude glucksende Rosie kurzerhand ins Auto gesteckt.  
Er konnte verstehen, dass Amber mit der quirligen Fünfjährigen alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Gracie war mit ihren zwei Jahren noch einfacher zu händeln und Ava ein eher introvertiertes Kind.  
Rose allerdings forderte Aufmerksamkeit in jeder ihr zugewandten Minute.

Es war eine kurze Fahrt zum Haus seiner Eltern.  
Jedoch hatte Owen das Gefühl, sie hätte ihn bereits in der kurzen Zeit regelrecht mürbe gequatscht.  
Aber als er in ihr selig grinsendes Puppengesicht blickte, während er sie aussteigen ließ, wusste er, warum er sich die ganze Fahrt über, eine regelrechte Abhandlung über Einhörner und Elfen angehört hatte, als sei es eine bitter ernste Angelegenheit.  
Er stapfte mit Rose voran zum Haus und zögerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor er auf die Klingel drückte.  
Das Gesicht seiner Mutter blickte ihnen entgegen, als die Tür aufging   
Owen versuchte zu Lächeln, aber es wurde nur ein blödes Grinsen daraus.  
"Schätzchen..." sagte sie, lächelte warmherzig und im ersten Moment war Owen sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm oder ihrer Enkelin galt, denn sie nahm ihn sofort in den Arm und drückte dann Rose einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Ich habe Matthew schon gesagt, du hättest nicht kommen brauchen...", meinte sie und ließ die Beiden an sich vorbei marschieren.   
Owen war lange nicht hier gewesen und doch hatte er den Eindruck, die Zeit wäre stehengeblieben.  
Im Hausflur empfingen ihn die gleichen alten Möbel von damals mit der grotesken Heimeligkeit,die nur ein Elternhaus hervorbringen konnte.  
Rose wischelte sofort in eines der Zimmer und quietschte: "Graaaamps!", als sie offensichtlich ihren Großvater gefunden hatte.  
"Der Schlüssel zu Elm Creek ist in der Saison nicht mehr in unserer Verwaltung...", sagte Mrs Grady nun.  
Owen hob die Brauen und folgte seiner Mutter in die Küche, in der sich ebensowenig verändert hatte, wie im Entree des Hauses.  
"Sondern....?", kam er nun endlich dazu ein Wort an sie zu richten.  
Lindsay Grady seufzte, "... du willst das vielleicht nicht hören..."  
"Machs nicht so spannend..."  
Sie zögerte kurz.  
"Katherine..."  
"DAS ist nicht dein Ernst MOM!"  
Er blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Kommuniziert ihr eigentlich mal miteinander? Du und DAD?" fragte er dann.  
"Ja, aber leider zu spät, er hat nicht daran gedacht, aber ich habe es schon organisiert, sie wird nachher bei dir vorbei kommen und den Schlüssel bringen..."  
"Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock darauf sie nochmal zu sehen... Ich wollte nur den verdammten Schlüssel... warum hast du ihr eigentlich die Hausverwaltung gegeben? Mensch..." Owen warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft.  
"Was hast du überhaupt vor?"   
Mrs. Grady deutete ihrem, sie um locker zwei Köpfe überragenden Sohn an, sich zu setzen, was Owen widerwillig tat.   
Er klemmte sich auf den einfachen, hölzernen Küchenstuhl, an den blank polierten Tisch mit der weißen Lackoberfläche.   
Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als sei alles kleiner geworden seit seinem letzten Besuch.  
So lange ist das ja nun auch nicht her.   
Er legte den linken Arm auf die Tischplatte und mit der Anderen den Autoschlüssel daneben.  
"Reicht es, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ein bisschen Ski fahren will... wenn ich schonmal hier bin... ihr hab es mir schließlich beigebracht, seit ich stehen kann. Ich komme so selten dazu?" versuchte er die Situation zu umschiffen.  
Lindsay verdrehte die Augen.  
"Natürlich... und deine merkwürdige Verlobte lässt du bei ... Amber..." versuchte sie zu spotten.  
"Natürlich nicht...sie ist nicht....mei..." er zögerte kaum merklich, "..merkwürdig! Könntest du bitte aufhören so über sie zu sprechen!"  
"Weißt du Owen, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, dass du es nicht mal für nötig hältst, mir mitzuteilen, dass ihr Beide euch verlobt habt. Das hält meine Begeisterung für diese Frau in Grenzen. Ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass Katherine und du euch einfach nur zusammenraufen müsstet...Jetzt wo du wieder hier bist..."  
"Mom...", unterbrach er sie nun und wollte nicht so verzweifelt klingen, wie er es letztenendes tat, und er hasste sich dafür, "...wann hast du den Punkt übersehen, an dem sie mich RAUSGESCHMISSEN hat!?" er verlieh seiner Empörung lediglich dadurch Ausdruck, dass er die Worte betonte, ohne die Stimme wesentlich zu heben.   
"Ja, es war eine Kurzschluss Reaktion, sie hat so sehr geweint. Ihr wart so ein schönes Paar. Sie war oft hier und hat sich ebenso oft bei uns entschuldigt..." erklärte sie, " leider warst du ja da schon bereits weg, in diesem gottverdammten Dinosaurier Park. Wärst du bei der Navy geblieben...dann hättest du dir sämtliche Desaster erspart..."  
"Das war doch ihr Problem MOM! Jeder Job wäre ein Problem gewesen...und es war nichtmal das... Die ganze Frau IST ein..Problem... " Owen hatte das Gefühl, als würde er mit jemandem reden, der den Verstand verloren hatte.   
Er rieb sich über die Stirn in der Hoffnung, es würde seine Gedanken ordnen, damit er nichts unüberlegtes sagte.  
Seine Mutter war schon ein Fall für sich, jedoch derart hartnäckig hatte er sie nicht eingeschätzt.   
Irgendetwas in ihm wollte schlagartig die Flucht ergreifen.   
" Mir hat sie nie gesagt, dass es ihr Leid tut, wahrscheinlich war dass, DAS Problem. Aber das tut auch jetzt nichts mehr zur Sache. Du hättest deiner Liebslingsscheinschwiegertochter vielleicht mal klarmachen sollen, dass das Leben an der Seite eines Soldaten nunmal so ist!Niemand weiß das besser als DU! Statt ihr den Hintern zu pudern... und dich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen...es war nicht witzig einen Monat auf Ambers Couch zu wohnen, in einer Drei - Zimmer Wohnung..." er seufzte...und jetzt ist mein Krempel schon wieder bei ihr.   
"Meine Güte, mir hat das Mädchen einfach Leid getan. Sie hat sich an das Einzige geklammert war ihr geblieben ist, und das waren wir..." erklärte sie nun, "...sie ist doch ein nettes Mädchen und das mit Elm Creek hat sie uns irgendwann angeboten, weil es uns einfach in der Saison mit der Vermietung zuviel wurde. Deine Schwester hat genug um die Ohren."  
Owen ließ ein verächtliches Zischen hören: "Tzeh..."  
"Ich habe nicht gerade das Gefühl, dass diese Frau dir gut tut. Es ist nicht gut, wenn mein einziger Sohn fast den Tod findet, bloß weil er in ihrer Nähe ist!"  
"Claire hat mit dem Unfall nicht das Geringste zu tun..."erklärte er nun und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Warum war ausgerechnet SIE dann diejenige, die diese Idioten auf die Insel geschickt hat,um dich wie ein Stück Freiwild abzuknallen!?"  
Eine Augenblick stutze er, dann meinte er ruhig :" Mom, das hat sie nicht und wer immer es dir erzählt hat, Claire hat damit nichts zu tun. Es ist nicht immer alles schwarz und weiß. Glaub mir, ich weiß was ich tue und im Augeblick brauche ich einfach nur ein paar Tage für mich und meine Freun... Ver..lobte...", er beschloss die Tatsache für sich zu behalten, dass diese Sache nach wie vor, wie ein Damokles Schwert über ihnen schwebte und seiner Familie unerklärt blieb.  
Mrs. Grady legte nun die Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie schob sachte den Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben und besah sich die Wunden der Dinosaurierzähne, die sich wie in einem Kreis, um die langgezogene Narbe bildeten, die Deltas Kralle dort bereits hinterlassen hatte und ebenfalls eine weitere Narbe bilden würden.  
Owen wollte seinen Arm wegziehen, doch ihr Griff wurde fester.  
"Sie stellt dich einfach in einen Raubtierkäfig und lässt so etwas zu?" fragte sie dann und ihre Augen wurden feucht.  
Bitte keine Tränendrüse!.   
"NEIN!...." meinte er dann und zog nun energisch seinen Arm aus ihrem Muttergriff, er senkte die Stimme und fuhr schließlich behutsam fort: "... das hat sie nicht, aber ich werde und will es dir nicht erklären, denn abgesehen davon, dass du es scheinbar nicht verstehen willst, es geht dich nichts an. Ob dir das nun gefällt oder nicht..."  
Owen erhob sich und ging zur Tür.  
"Rosie?", rief er halblaut in den Korridor; " Wir fahren..."  
"Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust...", meinte Mrs. Grady dann resigniert und kam hinter ihm her.  
Owen wandte sich um: "Ja, dass weiß ich - Meine Eltern haben mich zu einem mündigen Menschen erzogen..." triumphierte er.

Rose trug stolz die Brötchentüte vor sich her in die Küche hinein, und knallte sie fahrig auf den Tisch, als sie mit Owen zurückgekehrt war.  
Amber saß inzwischen dort und laß in der Tageszeitung.  
Sie besah sich das zuckerverklebte, bunte Gesicht ihrer Tochter.  
"Du bist wohl satt...", meinte sie und zupfte ihr einen Zuckerstreußel aus den Haaren.  
"Nein... es war nur ein Donut, aber ich darf es nicht verraten..." grinste sie verschmitzt.  
Amber lachte und sah mit einem Blick zu Owen, der seine Hände resigniert sinken  
ließ.   
Scheinbar hatte er noch versucht, vergeblich durch Gesten zu verhindern, dass Rosie genau das über ihre Lippen gepurzelt war.  
"Na, dann würde ich es auch lieber mal für mich behalten..." lachte sie und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr herunter, "wasch dir besser mal den Mund ab. Sonst merkt es noch jemand..."  
"Oh ja...." meinte sie wissend und verließ den Raum.  
Owen lachte, als Rose schnell aus dem Zimmer huschte.  
"Wenn du unbedingt möchtest, dass jemand ein Geheimnis erfährt, musst du es nur Rosie erzählen... " lachte sie nun an Owen gewendet, "... hast du deinen Schlüssel?"  
"Ich überlege ernsthaft eine eigene Hütte anzumieten Amber...", meinte er dann und nur ganz kurz, dachte er daran, dass seine letzten Dollars gerade zur Neige gingen, was ihm sehr bewusst geworden war, als er vorhin in der Bäckerei die Brötchen gezahlt hatte.  
"Die VERWALTERIN Kat bringt ihn gleich vorbei..."  
Amber schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und nuschelte: "Oh.. tut mir leid, dass habe ich ganz vergessen..."  
Owen seufzte.  
"Japp... kann ja mal vorkommen..." er zwinkerte ihr zu und versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
"Ich sagte Claire Bescheid..." meinte er dann.  
Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei und ging die schmale Treppe hoch zu ihrem Gästezimmer.

Leise öffnete Owen dieTür und schlich in das halbdunkle Zimmer.  
Vorsichtig krabbelte er zu ihr aufs Bett , strich sanft mit dem Hand über ihren Körper, um sie wachzustreicheln.   
Er kuschelte sich zärtlich an den Rücken seiner schlafenden Freundin und genoss das Gefühl, sie für den Moment ganz fest halten zu können, ohne weiter nachdenken zu müssen.   
Es war, als würde sie sein Gedankenkarrussell anhalten können, um es auf das wesentliche zu zentrieren.  
Owen schob seine Nase in ihren Nacken und atmete ihren Geruch ihres Haares ein, der Duft von Vanille und ihrem ganz Eigenen, mischte sich zu einer wunderbaren Gesamtkomposition.   
Vorsichtig drückte er seine Lippen auf ihren weichen Hals und Claire seufzte leise.   
Ihre Hand tastete nach Seiner, die sie in der Umarmung festhielt.   
Es gab kein schöneres Gefühl, als genauso wach zu werden.   
Seinen warmen, festen Körper an ihrem Rücken zu fühlen.   
Geborgenheit   
Ein so lang vermisstes Gefühl.   
Claire drehte sich nun verschlafen und um und schaute im Dämmerlicht in sein Gesicht.  
Was gibt es Schöneres als so wachgestreichelt zu werden?   
Sie konnte ein breites Grinsen, darüber, dass es so war nicht verhindern.   
"Guten Morgen... " flüsterte sie und fuhr mit der Hand in seine Locken   
Owen senkte die Lippen auf ihre Stirn.   
"Ich hoffe er ist gut..." meinte er, als er sie wieder ansah, "es gibt jedenfalls Frühstück und ich möchte, dass du die Gelegenheit bekommst, deine Winterkleidung zu testen..."  
Claire sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"Hm?" machte sie.  
Er und gab ihr einen kurzen, festen Kuss auf den verdutzten Mund.  
"Heute Mittag brechen wir zu unserem zweiten Date auf. Ich verspreche dir dich bin pünktlich! Du musst dich warm anziehen..."

Am Frühstückstisch wurde Claire den Eindruck nicht los, in eine Verschwörung geraten zu sein, denn Amber schien unentwegt Proviant zu verpacken, während Owen immer wieder durch das Fenster auf den Hof spähte, als erwartete er etwas, oder Jemanden.  
Vorsichtig schob sie sich auf die Eckbank neben ihn.  
"Was packt deine Schwester ein? Will sie verreisen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Nein ...", grinste er und reichte ihr ein Brötchen.  
"Sondern....?" sein stetiger Blick aus dem Fenster machte sie nun nervös und so schaute sie auch hinaus, während sie ihm das Gebäck aus der Hand nahm.  
"WIR verreisen... für ein oder zwei Tage." meinte er dann und es schien, als genieße er ihren überraschten Blick.  
"Wohin?Allein? WIR?"  
Sie hasste Überraschungen.   
Sie mochte es nicht unvorbereitet in Situationen zu geraten, über die sie keine Kontrolle hatte.  
Das wusste er doch!  
Wie kannst du mir das nur antun?   
"Ich sagte doch schon, du sollst deine Winterkleidung testen..." er hörte nicht auf zu Grinsen und Claire glaubte von Amber ein leises Kichern zu hören.   
"Vertrau mir....",raunte er leise und erhob sich von seinem Platz, als ein Auto auf den Hof fuhr.  
Claire spähte durch das Fenster und sah das Katherine hinter dem Steuer des Kleinwagens saß,der angebraust kam und fast unter dem Küchenfenster parkte.  
Sie stieg aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hintereingang, den sie offensichtlich kannte, und betrat vorwarungslos das Haus.  
Wutsterne begannen vor Claires Augen zu tanzen, als die dunkehaarige Schönheit in die Küche kam.  
"Guten Morgen zusammen...", säuselte sie und Claire glaubte zu sehen, wie die Sonne in ihrem Schnewittchengesicht aufging, als ihr Blick an Owen hängenblieb.   
Wie er dort stand, in seinem grauen, schon leicht abgetragenen Sweater, einer stonewashed Jeans, die auch nicht mehr die Neueste war, aber trotzdem gut genug saß, um gerade in dieser Kleidung, offensichtlich nicht nur auf Claire, eine anziehende Wirkung auszuüben.  
Katherine machte Anstalten die Hand zu heben, um Owen zu berühren, doch er vollzog eine geschickte Drehung, um dem zu entgehen.  
Stattdessen hielt er die Hand auf.  
Zu Claires Leidwesen schien Amber fertig gepackt zu haben und sammelte nun, nachdem sie kurz gegrüßt hatte, ihre Kinderschar ein und drängelte diese ins Badezimmer, und ließ sie nun auch noch mit Katherine und Owen alleine in der Küche zurück.  
"Spar dir die Höflichkeiten. Ich will bloß den Schlüssel...", knurrte Owen Katherine an und deutete mit einer fordernden Geste, dass sie lediglich Diesen in seine geöffnete Hand zu legen hatte.  
"Oh, ich werde nicht mal gegrüßt..." meinte sie mürrisch mit einem Seitenblick auf Claire.  
"Morgen...Schlüssel!" zischte er und Katherine ließ nun einen kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel, mit einem Ettikett daran, in seine große Hand fallen.  
"Danke...", meinte er und trat so auf sie zu, dass sie unwillkürlich zurückweichen musste.  
Katherine ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, während Owen ihr folgte, um sie direkt hinter ihr schließen zu können.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das tun solltest, Owen. Dorthin fahren ... mit ihr...sie wird sich alles brechen...", meinte sie, warf einen letzten Blick auf Claire, drehte sich um und verließ schließlich mit wehendem Haar das Haus, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten.

 

Als Owen sich umwandte stand Claire direkt hinter ihm.  
"Wo willst du mit mir hin?", fragte sie und Owen fand, dass sie inzwischen eher wütend und nicht mehr bloß ängstlich, überrascht aussah, wie vorhin.  
Kein Wunder...Nochmal danke Mom! Du hast es irgendwie geschafft, dafür zu Sorgen, dass unser zweites Date gerade nicht unbedingt einen besseren Anfang nimmt, als das Erste!   
"Wie hat sie das gemeint?", fragte sie und funkelte ihn böse an, "...was ist das für ein Schlüssel?"  
Owen seufzte.   
Wieso gerät jedes Date mit der Frau unweigerlich in einen Fettnapf?   
"Du wirst es schon noch erfahren...Es ist alles gut ehrlich."   
Bitte lass dich einfach darauf ein! Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es dir schwerfällt...   
Seine Exfreundin schien allen ernstes, ohne ihr wirkliches Zutun, dazu beizutragen, dass dieses Date schon in einem Desaster endete, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass es diesmal NOCH schneller in die Hose geht!?   
"Wieso werde ich mir etwas bechen?"  
Owen nahm sie behutsam, versöhnlich in den Arm, doch Claire blieb stocksteif.   
Auch wenn sein Geruch sie bereits schon wieder weich zu machen begann.  
Irgendwann wird das dein Verderben sein Claire!   
"Keine Sorge... das wirst du schon nicht. Vertrau mir einfach." er ließ nun den Schlüssel vom Finger baumeln.  
"Das hier ist der Schlüssel zu unserem zweiten Date und auch wenn es gerade nicht den Anschein hat ...ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe es nicht schon wieder zu verderben." sein unrasiertes Drei -Tage -Bart Gesicht überzog ein unsicheres Lächeln.  
Ach Claire... eigentlich willst du auch garnicht wissen,warum ausgerechnet die EX von deinem Reptilien Dompteur der Meinung ist, dass du dich allen Ernstes verletzen könntest, bei was auch immer er mit dir vor hat. Schau ihm in die grau - grünen Augen... Und atme ein! Du weißt, dass es fast alles verzeiht!   
Er spürte wie ihr Körper ein bisschen nachgab. Jedoch nicht genug, als dass es ihn beruhigt hätte.

Mit einer Reistetasche gerüstet für eine Tour ins unbekannte Niemansland, stapfte Claire nun in die Garage der Fleets, in der Owen bereits vor der geöffneten Autotür auf sie wartete.  
Tapfer hatte sie beiseite geschoben, was Katherines seltsamer Auftritt in ihr ausgelöst hatte, ebenso wie Unsicherheit, der ungewollten Überraschung, die auf sie zukommen würde.  
Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab, stellte sie in den Kofferraum und schlug den Deckel ins Schloss. Gentlemenlike hielt er ihr die Tür zum Wagen seiner Schwester auf und ließ sie einsteigen.  
Als Owen neben ihr auf den Fahrersitz rutschte, hielt er kurz inne und blickte sie an.  
Er legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und zog sie zu sich, um sie zärtlich zu küssen.  
"Schön das du dich entschieden hast mitzukommen..." murmelte er, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte und lächelte.  
Dann griff er hinter den Fahrersitz.   
Er zog einen kleinen, in Folie verpackten, Blumenstrauß hervor und überreichte ihn ihr.  
" Willkommen zum zweiten Date Mrs. Deraring. Ich freu' mich, dass ich sie überreden konnte..." meinte er und startete den Wagen.


	29. 29. Kontrolle auf Brettern

Als der Wagen zum Elm Creek Park Reserve einbog, wurde Claire beim Vorbeifahren an den ersten drei den Domizilen bereits klar, WAS Owen beim Bau seiner Behausung auf Isla Nublar inspiriert haben musste. Wenn ihr auch immer noch nicht ganz klar war, was sie hier eigentlich wollten, so war genau das offensichtlich.  
Es waren mehr oder weniger, schlicht gehaltene Häuser oder Hütten, im Gegensatz zum Rest des Three Rivers Park Destrict, mit kleinen Verdanden davor.   
Im Sommer luden sie sicherlich zum langen Verweilen ein, da man einen unglaublichen Blick ins Tal hatte.  
"Wir verreisen hierher?", fragte sie unsicher.  
Owen nickte, " Du hast es erfasst...", lachte er dann, " das hier, war der Urlaubsort meiner Kindheit! Da mein Dad mit der Army ständig irgendwo unterwegs war und darum in seiner Freizeit ungern verreiste, haben sie irgendwann eine Hütte hier gekauft, damit wir wenigstens das Gefühl von Ferien hatten." setzte er erklärend hinzu.

Große Kiefern säumten das Gebiet, was dem Ganzen den Charme einer alpinen Gegend verlieh, obwohl sie noch nicht mal eine Stunde Autofahrt hinter sich hatten.  
Dort wo die Bäume einer glatten Fläche wichen, traf die Sonne auf eine dichte Schneedecke, die gleißend hell und eisig glitzerte.   
Sie hob sich wie mit einer Line gezogen, vom tiefen Blau des Himmels ab.  
Gespannt beugte sich Claire in ihrem Sitz nach vorn und versuchte herauszufinden, welche wohl die Grady Hütte war - aus Irgendeinem Grund wollte sie sie entdecken, BEVOR sie es wirklich wusste.  
In ihrem Kopf braute sich eine diffuse Zusammenstellung aus Isla Nubar Bungalow und Ferienhaus zusammen, weshalb es sie nicht gewundert hätte, wenn ein Trailer mit Holzhäuschen auf einmal zwischen den Bäumen auftauchen würde.  
Es war nicht ihre Art, zu leben, doch es gehörte einfach zu ihm und für den Moment konnte sich Claire nichts besseres Vorstellen, als das mit ihm zu teilen.  
Hauptsache ich bin bei ihm!   
\- Claire, Claire, Claire Ist das schrecklich ... du hast dich sowas von verknallt - das ausgerechnet DIR sowas passiert.  
Jetzt pass wenigstens auf, dass du dich nicht noch völlig zum Depp machst! 

Die Straße wich nun einem besfestigten Schotterweg, in den Owen einbog und in dem die Häuser weiter voneinander entfernt standen, als die übrigen.   
"Eure Familie steht wohl auf Privatsphäre, hm?", lachte Claire und nippte an ihrem Coffe to Go, den sie sich geholt hatte, als Owen den Van getankt hatte.  
Er sah sie kurz an und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Wir lassen uns nicht gerne auf die Teller gucken, dass stimmt...Aber jeder der uns besucht, bekommt einen hingestellt."   
Kurz bevor der Weg im Nirgendwo endete, hielt er vor einer Hütte an, die noch ein wenig mehr abseits als die Übrigen stand, " Jedenfalls hat das mein Dad immer gesagt..." fügte er hinzu und schaltete den Motor aus, "Außerdem ist es leichter ...ein Häuschen wiederzufinden, dass nicht mit allen anderen in der Reihe steht, wenn man fünf ist", lachte er, "Wir sind da."  
Claire grinste in sich hinein und blinzelte, um die Vorstellung eines fünfjährigen Owen in Raptortrainer Kleidung aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.  
Wieso schleicht sich ausgerechnet JETZT das in mein Hirn!?  
\- Weil der Park nicht so weit weg ist, wie du ihn gerne hättest Claire! Hast du ihm immernoch nicht von der Email erzählt? - Was machst du wenn er es herausfindet?!   
Glaubst du, du hast dann noch eine Chance auf Romantik?-  
„Was ist...? Willst du nicht aussteigen? " hörte sie seine Stimme nun vor der Autotür, die er ihr aufhielt.   
Sie hatte in ihren Gedanken nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er ausgestiegen war.  
Mann Claire jetzt reiß dich zusammen!  
„Ehm doch...." Sie lächelte unsicher, kletterte aus dem Auto und schloss die Tür.   
Doch bevor sie sich weiter von dem Fahrzeug entfernen konnte, fing er sie ein, indem er sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Autodach abstützte und sie in die „ Klemme" nahm.   
Sie blickte zu ihm hoch, sein Gesicht war dem ihren so nah, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.  
Sie Luft war so kalt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sein Kuss auf ihrer Nasenspitze würde direkt zu Eis gefrieren.   
Claire streckte die Hände aus und schob sie ein bisschen in seine geöffnete Jacke.  
Owen legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an, um ihr einen sanften Kuss zu geben.  
Auch seine Lippen waren kalt, unwillkürlich wurde ihr Griff um seine Tailie unter der Jacke fester.   
" Ein schönes Haus habt ihr..." murmelte sie und blickte nun an ihm vorbei, um das Blockhaus besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

Claire trat durch die Tür und sofort stieg ihr die Erinnerung an den Holzgeruch in die Nase, den sie in seinem Haus auf Nublar auch als Erstes wahrgenommen hatte.   
Die kleine Diele, durch die man das Haus betrat, mündete in einen Wohnraum mit großem Esstisch, einer Couchsitzecke mit Kamin und einer Kochnische.  
Barhocker an einer Theke, die vor der Nische standen, erinnerten tatsächlich an das Interieur seines Bungalows.  
Owen durchquerte den Raum, öffnete die Fenster, um frische Luft herein zu lassen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Claire, die schmale Wendeltreppe im hinteren Teil des Hauses, die nach oben führte.  
"Ich schmeiß mal das Wasser und das Gas an. Außerdem muss ich kurz an der Verwaltung etwas erledigen.Du kannst dich ja inzwischen ein bisschen umsehen...Ich bin gleich wieder da..." ließ er sie wissen und ging wieder nach draußen.

Claire ging die Wendeltreppe hoch und als sie denletzten Absatz nahm stand sie direkt in einem gemütlichen Schlafzimmer.  
Unter einem kleinen, runden Fenster im Giebel des Hauses, stand ein großes, frisch bezogenes Bett mit der kitschigsten rot - weiß geblümtesten Bettwäsche, die Claire jemals gesehen hatte und darüber musste sie lachen.   
"Besser hätte es in einer 90er Jahre - Seifenopfer auch nicht aussehen können..."murmelte sie zu sich selbst, ging gebückt unter der Schräge hindurch, setzte sich auf das Bett und lehnte sich vor zu dem Fenster.   
Sie wollte wissen, ob man hinausschauen konnte, auch wenn man im Bett lag und probierte es aus indem sie ihren Kopf auf eines der Kissen bettete.  
Man konnte.  
Claire stütze den Kopf in die Hände und schaute in die Schneelandschaft.  
Unweit der Behausung konnte sie entdecken, dass die Hütte offensichtlich in einem Skigebiet lag. Überall liefen Menschen in Ski - Kleidung herum, oder mit dem dazugehörigen Equipement.  
Eine leise Ahnung schlich in ihr hoch, als sie sah, wie Owen nun ins Blickfeld des Fensters geriet, und er zu Fuß den Hang hinunter stapfte.  
Eine Weile blieb ihr Blick an seiner großen Gestalt hängen und sie kam nicht umhin, jede seiner Bewegungen in ihrem Gedächtnis abzuspeichern, bis sie sich selbst zur inneren Ordnung rief:  
Du bist ja bescheuert... Hör auf ihm hinterher zu starren wie ein dummes Huhn!  
Frag dich lieber mal was er vor hat? Warum hat man wohl erwähnt, du könntest dir etwas brechen?  
.. und WER hat es erwähnt !?-- Sie würde sicherlich zu gerne sehen, wie DU Dir etwas brichst!-  
Claire ließ nun den Blick über die Wipfel der verschneiten Bäume schweifen und schaute ein paar Vögeln zu, die in der Ferne träge am Himmel entlanglitten.  
Es war, als befände sie sich in einem Wintermärchen, auch wenn sie ein wenig Bedenken hatte vor der Rolle, die ihr dabei möglicherweise zu Teil werden würde.

Sie trollte sich vom Bett herunter und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten.  
Scheinbar hatte Owen schon ihr Gepäck hereingetragen.  
Ambers Proviantkiste stand auf der Anrichte, daneben lagen die Wagenschlüssel.   
Sie klappte neugierig den Deckel auf und spähte hinein: Zwei Flaschen Rotwein und eine falsche Sekt, sowie ein selbstgebackenes Brot, Käse und Obst konnte sie auf den ersten Blick entdecken. Entweder hatte er das alles bestellt - und dann schien er sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht zu haben - oder es war Ambers Umsichtigkeit zu verdanken, dass selbst die mitgebrachten Snacks eine romantische Zeit versprachen.  
Vorsichtig ließ sie den Deckel wieder auf die Kiste sinken und kam sich dabei vor, als wäre sie einem Geheimnis auf der Spur.  
Sie sie ging herum, schloss die Fenster, warf einen kurzen Blick ins Bad und begann zu überlegen, ob die Wäsche, die sie eingepackt hatte, auch die Richtige war.   
Er wird dich in deinen Spitzendessous garantiert heiß finden Schätzchen - nur ob du dir darin in dieser Kälte nicht eher den Tod holst, ist eine andere Sache.

In einem Seitenfach ihres Trolleys gesteckt, entdeckte sie eine Plastiktüte, von der sie sich sicher war, diese nicht selbst eingepackt zu haben.  
Verwundert zog sie sie heraus und schüttete den Inhalt auf den Boden.  
Es war ein Bündel Kleidung: Schwarze, schlichte...SKIUNTERWÄSCHE! Die frisch gewaschen, und bevor sie diese so unsanft aus der Verpackung geholt hatte, sicher ordentlich zusammengelegt gewesen war.   
ÜBERRASCHUNG!   
Sie fand einen kleinen, weißen Zettel, auf dem in Ambers klarer Handschrift zu lesen war: Ich dachte, ich besorge Dir noch ein kleines Mitbringsel. Du wirst es brauchen.Ich möchte nicht dass Du erfrierst.  
Viel Spaß!   
Amber  
"Na dankeschön.." murmelte sie vor sich hin, klaubte die Kleidung vom Boden und warf sie achtlos zurück in den Trolley. Statt weiter auszupacken, zückte sie ihr Handy und suchte Karens Nummer.  
Mit einem Foto, der verschneiten Winterlandschaft, die sie durch eines der Fenster fotografierte, knüpfte sie an ihre letzte Konversation an in der sie ihrer Schwester kurz mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie sich im Augenblick mit Owen in Minnesota befand, nachdem diese mehrfach gefragt hatte, wie es ihr ging. Sie kniete sich wieder neben ihr Gepäck auf dem Boden und begann zu tippen.   
Irgendwie hatte sie gerade das Bedürfnis, dies mit ihr teilen zu müssen.  
Vielleicht auch nur deshalb, weil sie wusste, das Karen und Scott regelmäßig mit den Kindern Ski fuhren.  
"Ich hätte mal mit euch zum Skifahren kommen sollen.." tippte sie, " denn mich beschleicht gerade die Ahnung, dass es mir nicht erspart bleibt! "  
In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie jemand auf die Veranda trat und etwas an die Hauswand lehnte.  
Dann wie Derjenige seine Schuhe durch festes Auftreten vom Schnee befreite und schließlich zu ihr hereinkam.  
Ein Lächeln überflog ihr Gesicht, als sie Owen im Türrahmen erkannte, der mit seinem Kopf fast an den niedrigen Türsturz stieß.   
"So, erledigt..." meinte er und stieg nun aus den schweren Stiefeln, um sie bei der Tür stehen zu lassen, damit er nicht den ganzen Schnee ins Haus schleppte." wir können sofort loslegen..."  
"Womit?" fragte Claire, obwohl sie wusste, dass es überflüssig war.  
Owen kam auf sie zu und hielt ihr zwei Plastikkarten vor die Nase.  
"Winterkleidung testen...", meinte er und grinste triumphierend.  
Claire warf einen Blick auf die Karten und nahm sie aus seiner Hand.  
"Das sind Skipässe...", stellte sie nüchtern fest.  
Owen antwortete nicht , sondern hielt ihr lediglich den ausgestreckten Daumen hin und zwinkerte.  
"Du willst mit mir doch nicht ersthaft Ski fahren?"  
Er nickte übertrieben, jedoch immernoch ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
"Ich kann nicht Ski fahren Owen....", meinte sie dann und klang ein bisschen verzweifelt.  
"Das macht nichts, ich werde es dir beibringen...", sprach er nun endlich mit ihr und reichte ihr die Hand, um sie vom Boden aufzuziehen.   
Zögernd legte Claire ihre Hand in Seine und mit einem Ruck zog er sie hoch in seine Arme.  
"Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, das du nicht kannst...?" meinte sie resigniert.  
Das ist ja schrecklich!  
Owen wiegte sie ein bisschen hin und her: "...ich kann überhaupt nicht kochen..." behauptete er und lachte.  
Na toll ich auch nicht.  
Claire ließ ein schallendes Lachen hören: "Willkommen in meiner Welt Mr. Grady! Der Lieferservice wird unser bester Freund werden..."

 

Es war schon problematisch gewesen, überhaupt die schweren Skistiefel in die unsäglichen Bretter, die Owen scheinbar so mühelos den Berg hinaufgeschleppt hatte, zu bekommen.  
Garnicht davon zu reden, dass Claire damit zu rutschen begann, bevor sie sich überhaupt aufgerichtet hatte.  
Was bei den Meisten um sie herum so mühelos und einfach aussah, erweckte bei ihr den Eindruck, als wäre sie eine unbeholfene Kartoffel auf zwei Brettern.   
Dennoch entpuppte sich Owen als ein sehr geduldiger Lehrer.  
Immer wieder half er ihr, sich aufzurichten und erklärte ihr, wie sie sich im Gleichgewicht halten musste.

Sie standen auf einem Übungsareal in der gleißenden Sonne, während eine kleine Schar von Kindern inzwischen nun schon zum 7. oder 8. mal an ihnen vorbeigesaust kam.  
"Wieso sind die so schnell? Das sind Kinder verdammt...", fluchte Claire und umklammerte die Skistöcke, "... warum sieht das bei denen so leicht aus?"  
"Du musst einfach mal deine Kontrolle loslassen.. " sagte Owen nun "... es fällt ihnen leicht, weil sie nicht nachdenken! Du denkst zuviel. Fahr einfach los... Ich halte dich... " er lachte und sein freches Grinsen brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis.   
Er fasste sie um ihre Taille und schob sie vorsichtig mit den Skiern nach vorne.   
Claire quietschte, weil sie bereits wieder zu rutschen begann.   
"Ich falle... ich... oh... ich falle.. Owen... " in diesem Moment verlor sie sämtlichen Halt, die Bretter rutschten weg und sie krachte mit ganzen Gewicht auf ihn drauf.   
Er stöhnte auf, als die Luft aus seinen Lungen entwich.   
"Du bist wirklich nicht gerade sehr gelehrig.. ." meinte er nun ein wenig hilflos, nachdem er wieder Luft bekam.  
Er rappelte sich auf und zog sie erneut mühelos wieder auf die wackeligen Füße.   
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt... " fing Claire an und rammte energisch die Skistöcke abermals in den Schnee.  
Owen legte ihr schnell den Handschuhfinger auf die gefrorenen Lippen.   
"ICH habe jetzt das Sagen, okay?.... ich will mit dir diese Piste herunter ... egal wie.. . Ich trage dich auch, wenn es ein muss aber du wirst dich darauf einlassen... "  
Sie erlag seinem entwaffnenden Lachen.  
"Ich werde mir alles brechen... "  
Oh du wundervolle Prophezeiung Katherine! Es wird dir Wasser auf deine Mühle sein! Ich möchte kotzen!  
"... dann besuch' ich dich im Krankenhaus... versprochen... "  
Er gab ihr einen sanften Schubs in den Rücken und die Skier glitten über den Schnee dahin, mit der jetzt zappelnden und kreischenden Claire darauf.  
Owen fuhr rasch an ihre Seite.   
"... halt das Gleichgewicht.... !" rief er ihr zu. " Mensch, du trägst den ganzen Tag diese Stelzen, da musst du doch dein Gleichgewicht auf Skier halten können... !"  
Es kam ihr vor, als sei es richtig schnell, aber in Wahrheit war es die Geschwindigkeit eines Spazierganges   
Sie ließ sich resigniert zur Seite fallen, als sie bemerkte, wie ihr erneut die Kontrolle über ihre Füße entglitt.   
Owen war sofort bei ihr und richtete sie, wie sooft wieder auf.   
Mittlerweile taten ihr die Arme mehr weh vom hochgezogen werden, als vom Fahren selbst und dem Klammern an die Skistöcke.   
Sie konnte ihm verzeihen, das er über sie lachte, denn sie mochte sich nur annähernd vorstellen, was für eine dämliche Figur sie abgab.  
Du wirst so herrlich behämmert aussehen Claire und er ist immernoch bei dir. Kleb dir darauf einen Bonus - Punkt!  
"Kann ich in High Heels Ski fahren ...bitte..?", lachte sie, "ich bin sicher DAS kriege ich hin. Durch die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit während sie lachte, rutschten ihr die Bretter schon wieder weg und irgendwie schaffte sie es, zum gefühlten 100sten Mal an diesem Tag Owen mit einem überraschten Quietschen unter sich zu begraben.  
Er blieb einen Moment reglos im Schnee liegen, während Claire sich aufrappelte und neben ihn kniete.  
"Owen?", fragte sie und war schlagartig besorgt, da er sich nicht rührte.  
Sie streckte ihre Hand mit dem klobigen Handschuh nach ihm aus. In diesem Moment schnellte die Seine nach oben und fasste sie am Handgelenk.   
Claire quietschte erneut erschrocken auf.  
Er blinzelte sie an und versuchte ihr Gesicht gegen die Sonne zu erkennen.  
"Alles in Ordnung?Bist Du okay? .... tut mir Leid...", murmelte sie und schob sich die graue Strickbeanie aus der Stirn. Vorsichtig fasste er sie an ihrem Schal und zog sachte ihren Kopf zu sich herunter, um sie zu küssen.   
Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten lachte er: "Ich glaube, ich habe in diesem Gebiet noch nie soviel auf dem Boden herumgelegen wie heute... nicht mal als Kind... auch mal eine Erfahrung..."  
Er erhob sich und Claire hatte den Eidruck, es fiele ihm mit jedem Mal weniger leicht.  
Owen ließ die Schuhe erneut in die Bindung schnappen, aus welcher sie beim Sturz herausgerutscht waren und half dann Claire wieder in Ihre.  
Damit sie nicht wegrutschte, hielt er sie jetzt ganz fest an sich gedrückt.  
Claire sah zu ihm hoch und in den paar rotbraunen Locken, die unter seiner schwarzen Mütze hervorkamen klebten Schneekristalle.  
"Vertrau mir..." meinte er dann und rutschte vorsichtig um sie herum, so das sie nun mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte, " es wäre schön, wenn du dir noch ein bisschen Quietschen für heute Abend aufheben könntest..." raunte er in ihr Ohr was Claires Körper mit einer Gänsehaut überlaufen ließ.

Als sie ihre Sinne einigermaßen geordnet hatte, bemerkte sie erst, dass sie fuhren und ihre Skistöcke stecken geblieben waren.  
"Ahhhh... meine Stöcke..." meinte sie hilflos.   
Doch Owen klemmte ihr die Arme mit Seinen fest, denn sie war bereits wieder im Begriff wild herum zu rudern, und hielt nun sie Beide im Gleichgewicht.   
Irgendwie war es so ganz einfach, ohne sich selbst darum kümmern zu müssen, dass die Sache lief.  
Sieh mal einer an! Ganz ohne es zu merken, hat es Claire Dearing tatsächlich geschafft jemand anderem die Kontrolle zu übergeben und es fühlt sich verflixt gut an!

Mit hereinbrechen der Dunkelheit, hatte es Claire mit Owens Hilfe tatsächlich geschafft, die leichteren Pisten zu bewältigen, ohne dabei ständig hinzufallen.   
Glücklich erschöpft lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter, während sie darauf warteten, die geliehenen Skier abgeben zu können.  
Owen genoss das Gefühl sie im Arm zu halten allerdings wurde es ein wenig getrübt, als er seinem schwindenden Geldbestand beim bezahlen hinterher blickte. Ich muss mir dringend etwas einfallen lassen, sonst ist mein Raptorproblem auf Sorna bald nur eines von vielen. Naja, noch reicht es sie zum essen auszuführen.  
Er drückte sie an sich, nahm sein Wechselgeld entgegen und steckte es ein.  
"Meine Beine fühlen sich auf einmal so leicht an, ohne diese Monsterschuhe ...", murmelte Claire, als sie wieder draußen waren.  
Owen lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand die sich zierlich in seine schmiegte.  
"Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen..." sagte er und drückte ihre Hand, die langsam kalt zu werden begann vorsichtig.  
"Ja, ich habe schon über eine Karriere als Ski - Springerin nachgedacht...", scherzte sie und blickte hinauf zu ihrem Häuschen, dass bereits in ihr Blickfeld kam.  
Er lachte leise: " Ja als Ski - Fallerin hast du dir heute schonmal einen Orden verdient."   
Mit einem Mal fühlte er die Stellen auf seiner Brust, die sämtliche ihrer Stürze abgefangen hatten und ein wenig schmerzten.  
Umständlich kramte er den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche und schloss die Hütte auf.  
Die wohlige Wärme hüllte Claire ein wie eine Decke.  
Owen legte seine Jacke ab und sah auf seine Uhr.  
" Wenn du dich von dem Ruhm deiner Ski Karriere ausgeruht hast, gehen wir essen. Ich habe einen Tisch bestellt. In einem Restaurant im Ort.", sagte er grinsend.  
Claire schmiegte sich in seine Arme: "Ich weiß garnicht ob mein Plan das vorgesehen hat..." flüsterte sie und küsste ihn vorsichtig.  
"Hm... geb dir gefälligst ein bisschen Mühe, ich hoffe wenigstens du hast den bedeutungslosen Sex vorgesehen..." neckte er sie lachend und küsste ihren Hals.


	30. 30. Dating 2.0

Es hatte schon etwas Schulballmäßiges an sich, als Claire die Wendeltreppe herunterkam und Owen an deren Ende auf sie wartete.  
Zuerst hatte sie nach der wohltuenden, heißen Dusche überlegt, ob es für das klassische kleine Schwarze reichen würde, allerdings hatte sie die Kälte dann doch eher zur klassischen Jeans und einer raffiniert geschnittenen, schwarzen Bluse greifen lassen, die Einblicke auf ihren Spitzen BH erahnen ließ.   
Die der Wahl ihrer restlichen Unterwäsche ließ sie amüsiert grinsen, als sie sich Owens Reaktion ausmalte, wenn er diese zu Gesicht bekam.

Er sah so unfassbar Gentlemanlike aus, wie sie es ihm nie zugetraut hätte, in seinem blauen Hemd, mit dem schwarzen Jackett darüber und er lächelte genau, das Lächeln, dass Claire wie ein Brandzeichen in der Erinnerung haftete.  
... und nie wieder verschwinden wird...   
Owen grub die linke Hand in die Hosentasche seiner dunkelblauen stonewashed Jeans und streckte ihr die Rechte entgegen.   
Theatralisch erzwang er eine Drehung, von ihr, als sie die letzte Stufe herunter getreten war und ließ einen leisen, beeindruckten Pfiff ertönen.   
"Wow...du siehst umwerfend aus..." er ließ ihre Hand nun los und Claire zog an seiner schwarzen Krawatte.   
"... und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du eine Krawatte besitzt.... " lachte sie und zog ihn daran zu sich, um ihn zu küssen.   
"Ich habe sogar Zwei..." meinte er grinsend, "das hier ist meine Date - Krawatte... "  
Claire lachte: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich fragen will, wofür die Andere ist..."

Das Restaurant war klein und gemütlich.   
Ihr Tisch stand in einer Nische und Claire saß Owen gegenüber. Nah genug, um sich in die Augen blicken zu können, und gerade noch genug Platz auf der Tischplatte, dass man sich nicht mit den Tellern in die Quere kam.  
Das Essen war ausgezeichnet gewesen, der Abend hätte so entspannt sein können, wenn nicht in Claires Kopf eine Millionen Dinge, einem Bienenstock gleich, herumsurrten, die sie jedoch weder zuordnen, noch benennen konnte.   
Sie hing an seinen Lippen fest, ohne wirklich zuzuhören.   
Es ist doch nicht wichtig was er sagt, wenn er nur einfach da ist...  
\- Du willst es dir nicht kaputt machen... aber dein Gewissen wird dich noch umbringen...- Schalt es ab! Und hör ihm gefälligst zu!   
"... jedenfalls, wenn ich bis morgen nichts von ihm gehört habe, rufe ich an... es kann doch nicht sein, dass er sich nicht meldet... " sagte Owen gerade und Claire wusste, auch ohne genau gehört zu haben wovon er sprach, dass es um Barry ging.   
Claire hatte ihn immerhin selbst gebeten zu warten, bis sie die Dinge auf Nublar in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.   
Doch der verführerische Ausflug in die Sorglosigkeit, hatte es sie immer wieder vor sich her schieben lassen, sich darum zu kümmern.   
Ihr schlechtes Gewissen kämpfte sich allerdings nun mit aller Macht zurück.   
Ausgerechnet JETZT! Was für ein einfältiges Ding!   
Besonders da Owen es ihr nun so brachial in Erinnerung rief - ohne es zu Wissen.   
"Mach dir keine Sorgen... " hörte sie sich sagen, " ich dachte wir sind heute nur für uns hier... "Es reicht doch wenn einer von uns im Moment nicht bei der Sache ist - MENSCH CLAIRE SCHALT ES AB!   
Verdammt du riechst so gut... als wäre mein Verstand nicht schon zerstreut genug.  
Sie senkte die Stimme als sie sprach und strich unter dem Tisch mehr als zufällig über sein Bein.  
Im Hier und Jetzt liegt die beste Verdrängung.   
Owen grinste und hielt ihre Hand fest bevor sie weiterwandern konnte.   
"Hey... ich dachte ICH gebe den Ton an... heute... " lachte er.   
Er winkte den Kellner heran und ließ sich die Rechnung kommen.   
"Beim Skifahren...", meinte sie belehrend, "... außerdem weiß ich immernoch nicht, welche Farbe dein erstes Fahrrad hatte... " meinte sie dann und leerte ihr Rotweinglas ein wenig zu schnell.  
Bevor er antworten konnte, kam der Kellner mit der Rechnung, die er zahlte, um dann zu seinem Leidwesen festzustellen, dass ihn nun nicht mehr ganz 100$ von der Pleite trennten.

Als Owen mit ihren Jacken zum Eingangsbereich kam, sah er gerade noch, wie Claire vom Kellner an der Bar ihre Kreditkarte zurück bekam und den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche zuzog.   
Er stutzte und half ihr ihn die Jacke.   
Wo hat dieser Reptilien Dompteur bloß den Gentleman die ganze Zeit versteckt? CLAIRE??? !!!  
"Hast du Geheimnisse? Oder versteckst du doch wieder einen deiner geliebten Pläne? " fragte er und klang ein bisschen unsicher.   
Doch noch bevor er auch nur einen Blick zu ihrer Tasche werfen konnte, brachte sie diese mit einer geschickten Drehung aus seiner Reichweite.   
Claire schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.  
" Nein... " meinte sie bloß und hakte sich bei ihm ein, als er seine Jacke angezogen hatte, " ...beantworte mir lieber meine Frage... dein Rad...war es blau? "  
Owen lies ein raues Lachen hören.   
Egal was sie versteckt.   
Bis jetzt läuft doch alles bereits besser, als beim letzten Mal.   
Also frage ich einfach nicht...

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und hüllte sie schlagartig in die eisige Stille der klaren Nacht.   
Owen zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke höher und legte Claire dann den Arm um die Schultern.   
Der Weg zu ihrem Häuschen war bergab wesentlich gemütlicher gewesen, als der Aufstieg und es war nicht nur der Rotwein, der in Claires Kopf rumorte, als die frische Luft in ihr Gesicht wehte, doch er machte ihr Gedankenkarussel erträglicher.  
Unsicher setzte sie einen Fuß in den knirschenden Schnee.  
"Es war nicht blau, sondern rot... ", beantwortete er nun unvermittelt ihre Frage.   
Claire konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.   
"Was ist denn daran so lustig ? "   
"Nichts... ", meinte sie, und wusste es tatsächlich selbst nicht.  
Er sah sie lächelnd an und stellte dann amüsiert fest: "Mrs. Dearing... kann es sein, dass sie Einen im Tee haben...? "  
Claire kicherte erneut. Verflixter Rotwein... drinnen habe ich es nicht so gemerkt. Allerdings hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich nun da bin wo ich hingehöre: HIER!   
"Ein bisschen vielleicht...", gab sie schließlich zu und versuchte sich zu sammeln. "Beeindruckend, gleich zweimal Kontrollverlust an einem Tag. Wir sollten öfters Skifahren..."   
Er drückte sie an sich und lachte, während sie den Rückweg antraten.   
"Ich hatte gar kein eigenes Fahrrad ..."murmelte sie in dem Versuch die Konversation Themengerecht aufrecht zu erhalten.   
"Tatsächlich? Ich wette aber du hattest aber einen eigenen Terminplaner... " zog er sie auf, "in dem du festgehalten hast, welche Fakten man bei dem Kauf eines Rades beachten muss... "  
"Ich war nicht immer so gut darin, falls du das denkst... ", gab sie zurück und schmiegte sich in seinen beschützenden Arm, "Karen war immer das gute Kind. Sie war selbstbewusst und ein Familienmensch. Immerschon, und der Umstand, dass sie meinen Eltern so bald Enkelkinder geschenkt hat, machte sie zu einer Heiligen." Claire verzog missmutig das Gesicht.   
Eigentlich hasste sie es über ihre Familie zu sprechen.   
Sie wollte nicht noch herauskehren , dass der Schatten der großen Schwester bereits über ihr gelegen hatte, bevor sie überhaupt an eine Karriere dachte. Während es für Ihre Eltern völlig in Ordnung war, dass Karen mit Anfang Zwanzig Zach bekam und dafür ihr gerade beendetes Studium nutzlos der Mutterschaft hingab, so hatten sie der zwei Jahre jüngeren Tochter niemals zugestanden, irgendetwas anderes als ihre Karriere voran zu treiben. .Um es dir anschließend wehmütig vorzuwerfen Claire! Versteh einer Eltern!   
"... also hab ich auch versucht heilig zu werden, und studiert.. und promoviert...hat nicht geklappt. So heilig wie meine Schwester mit ihrem Super Job bei Profero - und das als MUTTER - werde ich niemals werden! ... "meinte sie resigniert und kickte halbherzig in eine Schneewehe.   
"Arme Claire...", lachte er, "ich wette deine Gehaltsklasse hat einiges wieder wett gemacht, als du bei Masrani unterschrieben hast. Mit solchen Karrierehochflügen kann ich nicht aufwarten. Ich war bei der Navy, weil mein Vater ein Soldat war, und meine Schwester Krankenschwester im Army Hospital."  
"Zweifelsohne hast du dich natürlich völlig dem Willen deiner Familie gebeugt. So wie es deine Art ist...", meinte sie voller Sarkasmus und blickte den Hügel hinauf, wo sich bereits das Dach des Häuschens ins Blickfeld schob.  
Owen lachte rau, "...natürlich was sonst..."   
Sie bogen in den Schotterweg ein, an dessen Ende das leicht abgelegene Grady - Bungalow lag, wie ein einzelner übrig gebliebener Wanderer, der seine Gruppe verloren hatte.   
"...und die Wahrheit?"meinte sie  
Owen wühlte in den Hosentaschen nach dem Schlüssel.   
Kurz vor der Verandatreppe zerrte er ihn ans Tageslicht.   
Claire lehnte am Verandageländer und sah ihm zu wie er die Tür aufschloss.   
"Die Wahrheit..", gab er zurück, "...mein Dad wollte, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen trete, damit man mir dort Benehmen beibringt...", meinte er, " das war MEIN familiärer Druck. Ich hab den Dingen nicht immer den Ernst beigemessen, den er für nötig hielt. Oder gewusst, was ich mit meinem Leben mal anfangen soll. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich irgendwann dauerbesoffen mit einer gescheiterten Musikerkarriere oder etwas in der Art, unter irgendeiner Brücke in Minnesota gelandet." lachte er und fuhr fort: " er hat mir nämlich gedroht mich rauszuwerfen, wenn ich nicht etwas vernünftiges mit mir anfange. Was mich dazu gebracht hat, erst Recht von selbst zu gehen..."  
"Oh ..." machte Claire, "... gegen das System ist wohl dein Lebensmotto was?"  
"Vielleicht..." gab er träge zurück.   
.Eigentlich will ich darüber garnicht reden.Wen interessiert schon dieser langweilige Scheiß?   
"Eine Musikerkarriere hattest du also geplant...und was sonst noch?", sagte sie dann, in der Hoffnung mehr zu erfahren. Der Gedanke daran, dass aus dem Reptilien Dompteur ein Musiker geworden wäre, trieb Claire ein Grinsen ins Gesicht.  
"Hey, ich konnte immerhin drei Akkorde, damit bist du der Held an jedem Lagerfeuer in dieser Gegend und nach einem Sechser - Träger Bier, hältst du dich für Bob Dylan. Wobei es dann auch geblieben ist. Wie du gemerkt hast, tobt hier nicht gerade das Nachtleben..." meinte er schmunzelnd, "und bevor ich zum Militär gegangen bin, war ich der freundliche Schuhverleiher in Elsie's Restaurant und Bowling Center in Mineapolis - dort habe ich das Nachtleben versucht zu finden, es hat MICH dann gefunden - die Tatsache, dass man davon nicht leben kann, hat mich dann zum Militär gehen lassen...meinen alten Herrn hat es gefreut."  
Claire lachte und ging nach ihm durch die Tür, in ihrem Kopf die Vorstellung von zweifarbigen alten Bowlingschuhen, die von einem sehr jungen Owen blank geputzt wurden.

Es war kalt in der Behausung, als sie eintraten. Weshalb Claire vorerst ihre Jacke anbehielt, jedoch tapfer die Schuhe neben Seinen auf der ersten Stufe abstellte, die zur Haustüre führte, um den Dielenboden nicht zu durchnässen.  
Owen legte seine Jacke ab, schlüpfte aus den Jackett, dass er über einen Stuhl am Esstisch hängte und krempelte seine Hemdsärmel hoch, um Feuer im Kamin zu machen.  
"Es wird gleich warm...", meinte er und ging in die Küche.  
Ein leises "Plopp" verriet, dass er dort die Sekt Flasche geöffnet zu haben schien.  
Claire fühlte sich aufgeregt.   
Sowas hat noch nie Jemand für mich gemacht, dass ist fast zu kitschig um wahr zu sein.   
Er kam zurück, mit zwei Saftgläsern, in denen das Getränk perlte.   
Owen reichte ihr Eins und steckte die Alufolie, samt Flaschenkorken und Drahtgeflecht, welches er ebenfalls noch in seiner Hand gehalten hatte, in seine Hosentasche, nachdem er Claire ihm das Glas abgenommen hatte.  
"Es gibt offensichtlich keine passenden Gläser, tut mir leid... " murmelte er und rutschte neben sie auf die Couch.   
Claire lächelte ihn an.  
Das ist mir gerade mal sowas von Scheißegal!   
"Macht nichts... " murmelte sie leise und stieß an sein Glas an und beide tranken einen Schluck.  
Auch wenn das Kaminfeuer noch nicht ausreichte, um seine wohlige Wärme überall auszubreiten zog Claire nun die Winterjacke aus und schmiegte ihren Rücken an seine warme, feste Brust.   
Owen legte ihr den Arm um den Schultergürtel und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Glas, welches er dann auf dem Tisch neben der grauen Couch abstellte und verzog das Gesicht.   
Er beschloss es nicht weiter anzurühren.   
Das Zeug schmeckt erbärmlich!   
"Eigentlich hättest du Champagner verdient... "   
Leider konnte ich mir Keinen mehr leisten.   
Claire blickte zu ihm hoch und erreichte seine Lippen für einen Kuss, der ein bisschen herb - süß nach dem Rest des Schaumweines schmeckte.  
"Er schmeckt nicht wirklich anders..." meinte sie beschwichtigend  
"Dann hab ich ja schonmal nichts verpasst..." brummelte er, "ich habe noch nie welchen getrunken..."  
„...und was war mit deinem ersten Kuss...?", eröffnete sie eine weitere Befragungsrunde und strich mit der Hand über sein Bein.   
Sie fühlte seinen kräftigen Oberschenkelmuskel unter dem Stoff und über ihren Rücken lief ein Schauer, der diesmal NICHT durch die Kälte hervorgerufen wurde.   
Das Kaminfeuer tat außerdem sein Bestes, um genau dagegen anzukämpfen.  
Er überlegte einen Moment und schürzte die Lippen.  
„Mhmmm.... Ich weiß nicht genau..."  
„Komm schon... jeder weiß wie der erste Kuss war und mit wem...", meinte sie.  
„Ach ja? Dann erzähl mal...", kam es von ihm zurück.   
Sie fühlte wie er grinste und ohne es zu sehen, wusste sie, wie es aussah.  
Er küsste ihr Haar, „Hmm du reichst gut..."  
Claire streichelte über seinen Arm, der sie so behutsam festhielt und sagte: „Also der hieß Jake und der Kuss war auf einer Party im Keller seiner Eltern. Ich war schrecklich verliebt. Aber der Kuss war nass und seine Zunge irgendwie zu groß, als er sie mir in den Hals geschoben hat...", lachte sie, „ ich war völlig desillusioniert...und habe mir danach geschworen, ich tue so etwas nie wieder..."  
Owen lachte.  
„Und dann...?" fragte er neugierig, „ hast du ihm wenigstens eine geschmiert?"  
Claire erinnerte sich an das Desaster auf Mary - Leighs Party in dem Sommer, in dem sie 15 wurde:

Sie war nur eingeladen worden, weil sie von Karen Zigaretten besorgen konnte.  
Tapfer hatte sie den Hänseleien der Mädchen in ihrer Klasse, aufgrund ihres roten Haares, widerstanden und war trotzdem dorthin gegangen.   
Wegen Jake - in einem grauen Sweater und einer angesagten Musterleggins, die sie extra zu diesem Anlass gekauft hatte.  
Seltsam an welche Details sich so ein Hirn erinnern kann.  
Dass Claire sämtlichen Jungs die Formeln in Mathematik beibiegen konnte, machte sie, neben dem Umstand eine rauchende Schwester zu haben, wenigstes so beliebt, dass sie eingeladen wurde.   
Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es Jake eigentlich nur um eines ging: Dass sie seine Hausaufgaben erledigte.  
Ihr Verstand, Claires allseits geladene, schärfste Waffe, hatte sie schließlich mit den Worten: "Lass mich in Frieden du Hausaufgabenschmarotzer!" den stümperhaften Küsser von sich drücken und nie wieder einen Fuß in Mary -Leighs Haus setzen lassen.

„Du bist dran!", forderte sie, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, und schob die Erinnerungen in das Universum ihres rotweinbenebelten Hirns.  
Owen schnaubte verächtlich: „ Pffft... ich glaube sie hieß Anne Murray... "  
„ Ach sieh an... sogar einen Nachnamen kriegst du noch hin.", sie küsste seinen freien Unterarm und fühlte die weichen Häärchen an ihren Lippen, „... und?"  
„... und... jaaa...", er überlegte, und Claire hatte den Eindruck er würde rumdrucksen, „... dass war auch auf einer Party...aber einer von der Junior - High und sie hat mich in eine Ecke gezogen und geküsst..."  
„Ohhh, sie hat dich verführt...", lachte sie, "kann ich verstehen..."  
Owen kicherte: „ So? Naja als Schulkind hatte ich nur Eishockey und Football im Kopf ich glaub, da war ich nicht die beste Partie, im besten Fall zum Gähnen langweilig...denke ich..."  
„... und ..?", fragte Claire weiter.   
Als ob du je langweilig gewesen wärst! Kaum vorstellbar!   
Owen knurrte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Warum druckst du rum?", fragte sie dann unvermittelt.  
„Ich?!..."gab er ertappt und gleichzeitig überrascht zurück, „ ...wieso..?"  
„Ja... du lässt dir alles aus der Nase ziehen, sagst nichts Genaues... was ist passiert, hm? War wohl kein guter erster Kuss was?" vermutete sie und erinnerte ihn: „... es war deine Idee... "  
Sie fuhr mit dem Finger sanft über seinen Arm, der sie nach wie vor festhielt und spürte wie ihn eine Gänsehaut überlief.  
Sie musste darüber grinsen.  
„Hmmmach der ganze Abend war halt blöd...", meint er dann abwesend, blickte zum Fenster hinaus und auch Owen versuchte Erinnerungen zu verbannen, wenn sie auch ziemlich bruchstückhaft waren, wie er festestellen musste.  
„Wenn du es nicht erzählen willst..."  
„Ah.. doch...",   
Was für eine dämliche Idee! Du Idiot   
Er rückte sich zurecht und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss ins Ohr.  
„Ich war mit meinen Kumpels da, es war nicht meine Schule. Wir haben uns vorher Mut angetrunken, weil ich eigentlich auf eine anderes Mädchen scharf war, das dort zur Schule ging...."  
„Ach sooo.", machte Claire wissend, daher wehte der Wind, offensichtlich hatte der Abend nicht die besten Erinnerungen hinterlassen, wenn überhaupt welche.  
„... Anne hat mich aber nicht in Ruhe gelassen und die Andere ist nicht aufgetaucht. Naja, ich war halt sternehagelgranatenvoll und habe es ausgenutzt...dass sie so willig war..."murmelte er.  
Claire zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Ich bin echt nicht stolz drauf, ich weiß auch nicht mehr viel davon, außer, dass ich später noch in den Garten ihrer Eltern gekotzt hab..."  
Claire lachte herzhaft: „ Oh je..."  
„Ja... oh je.... erster Kuss, mein erstes Mal, mein erster Vollrausch... alles an einem Abend..."  
„Wie alt warst du?"  
„15...", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern.  
Claire schwieg eine Weile und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie dieser Abend wohl damals gelaufen war:   
Eine abstruse Vorstellung von einer Schulfete machte sich breit, mit zittrigem ersten Sex in einer spärlich beleuchteten Gartenlaube im Garten von Annes Eltern.  
„Dann hast du ja nichts ausgelassen ... für einen ersten Kuss nicht schlecht mein Lieber...", meinte sie dann.  
„Wie gesagt, es war nicht geplant das der Abend so verläuft.", versuchte er einen Abschluss hinzubekommen.   
Claires Neugier war jetzt allerdings erst Recht geweckt.  
„Wie lange warst du eigentlich mit Katherine zusammen?", sie wusste das es mit Sicherheit KEIN guter Zeitpunkt war danach zu fragen und ob es diesen überhaupt jemals geben würde, aber sie musste es wissen.   
Jetzt!  
Ständig drängte sich diese Frau ungefragt in ihre Gedanken und ließ sie mal mehr mal weniger mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl zurück.  
Jetzt konnte sie spüren, dass Owen das Gesicht verzog.  
„ Fünf Jahre..." gab er wortkarg zur Antwort.   
Ich will darauf eigentlich nicht antworten...   
„ Warum hat sie dich rausgeworfen?..." nachdem diese Frage über ihre Lippen gepurzelt war schämte sich für ihre Neugier.  
„Hmm..also...es hat halt nicht geklappt mit uns. Wie sowas eben geht..." lachte er bitter,   
"... ich mietete diese Wohnung, in die wir Beide einzogen, als ich zur Navy ging, ich habe von der Bude sowieso nicht viel gehabt. Ich war ja ständig irgendwo im Einsatz und sie hat mir irgendwann gesagt, dass sie das nicht mehr könnte, aber ich konnte ja schlecht meinen Job wegen ihr an den Nagel hängen, immerhin hat er uns am Leben gehalten. Sie hat nur gejobbt und an einem Abend als ich nach Hause kam, hatte ich ein paar Taschen mit meinen Klamotten vor der Tür stehen. Sie hat mir meine CDs an den Kopf geworfen und mich nicht mehr reingelassen. So hat mich diese Nacht direkt aus Afghanistan auf Ambers Couch gebracht - mein zu Hause für die nächsten Wochen, bis der Anruf von Masrani kam, passender hätte es nicht sein können. Also hab ich meinen Kram gepackt und ihn nach Isla Nublar geschafft...der Rest dürfte dir bekannt sein..."   
Er küsste sachte ihre Schläfe.   
Claires Gedanken an einen, aus den Krisengebieten in Afghanistan zurückkehrenden Owen waren seltsam, es mischte sich mit Masranis Worten, mit denen er ihn beschrieben hatte, kurz vor ihrer ersten Begegnung: ".... furchtlos und entschlossen... " Der furchtlose, entschlossene Navy Soldat Grady saß vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschöpft und wohnunglos zwischen seinem spärlichen Hab und Gut im Rinnstein der schlecht beleuchteten Nebenstraßen von Buffalo.   
"... Ist es, " murmelte sie, "... War sicher nicht einfach... "  
"The only easy day was yesterday... " meinte er sorglos.   
Hätte dein Comander dir gesagt, dass du dieses behämmerte Navy Mantra jemals ernsthaft in deinem Privatleben anwendest, hättest du ihm den Vogel gezeigt!  
Claire drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
„Ich liebe unser zweites Date...", sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft.  
"Das Erste zu toppen ist ja auch kein Kunststück."  
Er lächelte und wand sich widerwillig aus ihrer Gemütlichkeit heraus, um Holz nachzulegen.   
Als Owen sich wieder umwandte hatte Claire ihre Tasche heran gezogen und zippte nun den Reißverschluss auf.  
"Ich habe uns etwas besorgt..." grinste sie vielsagend und beförderte eine Flasche Tequila ans Tageslicht.  
Owen brach in ein Lachen aus.  
"Du hast tatsächlich..." , meinte er und ließ den Satz unbeendet.  
Claire nickte eifrig und genoss seine Überraschung.  
Er ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und drückte ihr einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen, "Du bist die Beste..." meinte er und nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand.  
Und das ist eine Untertreibung!  
"Ich hoffe es ist ein Guter, leider konnte ich keine Zitronen organisieren. Meinst du deine Schwester hat DAFÜR passende Gläser..." meinte sie, erhob sich nun von der Couch und ging zur Küchenzeile, um wahllos ein paar Schränke zu öffnen.  
Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, stand Owen direkt hinter ihr und hatte bereits den Deckel der Flasche abgedreht.   
Er setzte sie an seine Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.  
"Geht auch aus der Flasche..." meinte er nachdem das Brennen in der Kehle nachgelassen hatte, " allerdings bist du heute eigentlich mit Trinken dran..." fügte er grinsend hinzu und reichte ihr die Flasche.  
Du magst das Zeug doch nicht Claire... warum machst du so dumme Sachen? - Er hat gesagt: Je mehr man davon nimmt umso weniger schlimm ist es! Also Ex und Hopp! - Was für dämliche Sachen hast du dir eigentlich noch gemerkt!?  
Ein wenig zögerlich griff Claire danach, setzte die Flasche dann allerdings entschlossen an, und ihr ohnehin schon vernebeltes Hirn, ließ sie einen tieferen Schluck von dem Schnaps nehmen, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.   
Es brannte, als es ihren Hals hinunterann und sie hatte das Gefühl am eigenen Husten zu ersticken.  
Vorsichtig klopfte Owen ihr den schmalen Rücken.  
"Oh je... du solltest langsam machen...", meinte er sie ehrlich bemitleidend und war gleichzeitig hingerissen von ihrem Versuch.  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf und schnappte nach Luft.  
"Wenn ich langsam mache...", meinte sie japsend,"verlässt mich am Ende noch der Mut.   
Sie hob die Flasche erneut an ihren Mund und nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck, der lediglich in einem Keuchen, satt einem Husten endete und sie hatte das Gefühl, er breitete sich sehr rasch in ihrem Kopf aus, um dort eine lustige Party mit Rotwein und Sekt zu feiern.  
Owen nahm ihr nun die Flasche aus der Hand und stelle sie auf der Anrichte ab.  
"Ist gut..., " meinte er lachend, "... wir stellen sie trotzdem ab, in Ordnung...?"  
Er war ihrem Körper so nah, das Claire die Wärme fühlte die von ihm ausging und sein Duft schien sie diesmal zu durchdringen.  
Owen strich mit einer Hand über ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich.  
Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren und sein Kuss schmeckte nach Tequila.

Es fühlte sich tatsächlich alles ein wenig Neu an, in der wunderschönen Atmosphäre, der fremden Umgebung.  
Claire wurde bewusst, dass er scheinbar aus genau diesem Grund alle verfügbaren Register gezogen hatte, um ihr zweites Date dem Desaster des Ersten, alles entgegen zu setzen was ihm zur Verfügung stand, als Owen sie vorsichtig an seiner Hand, die Wendeltreppe nach oben zog.  
Die Kaminwärme hatte sich unter dem Dach gesammelt und es war nun nicht nur vom Tequila, der ihr ein bisschen zu Kopf gestiegen war, wohlig warm.  
Owen schob sie sachte zum Bett, auf dessen Kante sie sich niederließ und vorsichtig vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.  
„Ich hab nur echt ein Problem mit dem bedeutungslosen Sex...", nuschelte er und drängte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Kissen.  
!!!-!  
„Tatsächlich...?", fragte sie überrascht und einen Sekundenbruchteil verunsichert.   
Claire versuchte ihre Gedanken zusammen zu halten, die ihr leise davon zu plätschern drohten.  
„Jahh..." wisperte er an ihrem Ohr und Claire fühlte wie ihr heiß wurde, „er ist alles andere als bedeutungslos, es ist der Wahnsinn mit dir Sex haben zu dürfen... und... der Beste den ich je hatte..."  
Claire nicht quietschen!!!! Bloß nicht quietschen!!! Iiiieeeek !! Sowas kann der doch nicht einfach sagen! Der Kerl macht mich alle! Es ist scheißegal ob er wie gedruckt lügt...!!!!  
Er fuhr mit der Zunge an ihrem Hals entlang und kroch mit der Hand unter ihre Bluse.  
Claire hielt gespannt die Luft an.  
Wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er ihre Unterwäsche auspackte?  
Vorsichtig schob er ihr das Kleidungsstück nach oben und grinste frech.  
Er zog ihr die schwarze Bluse über den Kopf und sah sie einen Augenblick an.  
„Hm.... für bedeutungslosen Sex habe ich wohl auch ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen...", murmelte sie und der Alkohol in ihrem Kopf ließ sie, wie sooft an diesem Abend, kichern.  
Owen lachte: „Wow!!! Geil!..." , rutsche es ihm heraus und fuhr mit dem Finger an den Spitzen ihres sündhaft teuren BHs entlang.  
Dann nestelte er an ihrer Jeans und entblößte nun ihre Unterhose, dass heißt, das was Claire darüber trug, kam zuerst zum Vorschein:  
Es war eine viel zu große Surf - Short und Owen war sich nicht sicher, ob es sogar seine Eigene war, die sie vielleicht aus einem seiner Umzugskartons gegriffen hatte.   
Claire biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.   
Der Überraschungsmoment in seinem Gesicht war Gold wert, doch nun wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als von ihm endlich aus diesem unmöglichen Kleidungsstück herausgepellt zu werden.  
Er lachte kehlig.  
"Sexy...", meinte er amüsiert und zerrte nun an dem gemusterten Stoff.  
Sie lachte und kickte die Short achlos in eine Ecke, als er sie weit genug herunter gezogen hatte.  
Eine kleine Weile weidete er sich nun an ihrem Anblick.  
„Du siehst wunderschön aus... ob mit oder ohne Short, weißt du das...?", murmelte er und streichelte vorsichtig ihre Schulter und Claire fühlte alsbald seine Lippen zärtlich darauf.  
Er wanderte küssend weiter und liebkoste ihre Brüste, die sich ihm in dem BH perfekt entgegenstreckten.   
Sie streichelte seine Arme und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, während er sie weiterküsste.   
Dann streifte sie ihm das Hemd über die Schultern und machte sich an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen, doch gerade als sie diese öffnen wollte, wanderte er mit den Händen nach unten und schob Ihre verbietend zur Seite.  
Owen schob sie weiter auf das Bett und fuhr zärtlich mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Bein entlang.  
Claire musste Seufzen.  
Ein stetig ansteigendes Pochen machte sich in ihrem Unterleib breit.  
Er küsste sich weiter zum nächsten Bein und bedeckte die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel mit sanften, feuchten Küssen.  
Sie lehnte sich zurück, um es zu genießen, doch sie musste ihn wenigstens anfassen.  
Sachte strich sie an seinen breiten Schultern entlang und fuhr ihm durch die braunen Haare.  
Owen kam wieder nach oben. Er verschloss ihr die Lippen mit einem fordernden Kuss und seine Hand schob sich unter ihren Rücken, wo er den BH - Verschluss aufschnappen ließ, sobald er ihn zu fassen bekam.  
Dann legte er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen Spielerisch schnappte sie danach.  
Mit der anderen Hand drückte er ihr Handgelenk fest auf die Matratze.  
„Lass deine Finger bei dir!" forderte er schnaufend, „ sonst binde ich sie dir fest!" dann grinste er.  
Statt ihn zu berühren, klammerte sich Claire nun an eines der Kissen unter ihrem Kopf und ihr entfuhr ein leiser, lustvoller Ton, als er ihr den Slip herunterstreifte und dann ihren Körper mit weiteren kleinen Küssen plünderte. Von denen jeder Claire das Gefühl gab, er hinterließe eine Flammenspur auf ihrer Haut.  
Sie spürte wie erregt er war, scheinbar hatte er sich aber vorgenommen ihnen Beiden ganz viel Zeit zu gönnen.   
Pulsierende Hitze wallte in ihr auf.  
Egal ob er wollte oder nicht: Sie bahnte sich schließlich doch einen Weg zu seinem Hosenbund und öffnete nun die Gürtelschnalle.  
Sie streifte ihm Jeans und Short von den Hüften und befreite seine Erektion.  
Langsam folgte er ihrer Aufforderung, drang in Zeitlupe in sie ein, um dann innezuhalten.   
Er schnaufte.  
Claire spürte wie er um Beherrschung kämpfte.  
Sie wollte ihr Becken bewegen, doch seine kräftige Hand auf ihrem Beckenknochen die sie runter drückte verhinderte diese Bewegung.  
Er sah sie tief mit seinen durchdringenden, grau - grünen Augen an, jedoch war sein Blick ein wenig verschleiert und sein Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn.  
„Nicht...bewegen....", flüsterte er schwer atmend und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, „ „...halt still ... sonst... ist es gleich...schon... vorbei..." bat er, nur schwer in der Lage zu Sprechen."Ich.Will.Nicht.Das.Es.Schon.Vorbei.Ist!"  
Für Claire gerade ein Grund es mit Absicht zu tun.   
Sie wollte ihn in der Hand haben.  
Doch leider war er zu stark und so lag sie wie festgetackert auf Decke und Matratze unfähig ihren Hintern auch nur einen Zentimeter herum zuschieben.  
Es war ein stummes, elektrisierendes Ringen.  
Claire hob den Kopf und zog sich an seinem Nacken hoch, um ihn sanft in den Hals zu beißen.  
Ihr Atem ging stoßartig ein und aus, während sich ihre Beherrschung allmählich davon schlich.  
Er stöhnte tief, als ihre Zähne seine Haut berührten und Claire glaubte dieses Stöhnen als Vibration in ihrem Unterleib zu spüren.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment zog er sich wieder zurück, glitt erneut in sie hinein und seine Bewegung wurde schneller.  
Claire fühlte, dass er sich stetig dem Moment näherte, in dem seine Fassung um Ihretwillen abhanden kam, und er stieß in immer schneller werdendem Rhythmus tief in sie hinein.  
Claire klammerte sich an seine Arme und rutschte herab, weil sie geschwitzt waren.  
Sie war froh, dass er das Licht angemacht hatte, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte, wie er sie vögelte, wie sein Schweiß an seinen Schläfen herunterlief, seine Haare in der Stirn klebten und er die Augen genussvoll geschlossen hatte.  
Er stöhnte laut bei jedem Stoß den er tat, und Claire quittierte jeden mit einem leidenschaftlichen Seufzer bis sie spürte wie eine Welle in ihr aufschlug.  
„Jahh..." seufzte sie und es überschnitt sich mit einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Ton aus seiner Kehle als er in ihr kam.  
Kurz darauf folgte Claire, krallte sich in seinen Rücken und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Eine wunderbare Erschöpfung machte sich breit, als ihre Muskeln sich langsam beruhigten.  
Sie liebte es seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter zu fühlen, seinen Schweiß zu spüren und zu hören wie er langsam wieder zu Atem kam.  
Behutsam küsste er ihre Stirn.

Claire fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Nacken und fühlte seinen Puls hart und schnell an ihrem Handgelenk schlagen.

Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze, bevor er sich aus ihr zurückzog und langte nach der Bettdecke, die er fahrig auseinander schüttelte, er nahm Claire in den Arm und legte die Decke über ihre erhitzen Körper.  
Ihre Haut war feucht als seine Hand behutsam über ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste glitt.  
„Ich liebe Dich...", sagte er.  
Claire drückte ihre Lippen auf seine breite Brust.  
„Ich dich mehr..." murmelte sie.

"Das kannst du doch nicht machen...! Lass ihn in Ruhe!!!"  
Niemand hörte ihre stumme Verzweiflung. Sie war der nutzlose Beobachter in einem Schauspiel, in dem sie weder sein wolle, noch eine Ahnung hatte, wie sie dort hineingeraten war.  
Sie stand unter der Straßenlaterne auf einem Gehweg in Buffallo und das diffuse orangefarbene Licht beleuchtete die bizarre Szene eines streitenden Paares, von denen ER in Soldatenuniform, mit einem schweren Seesack bepackt, auf den Stufen zu einem Appartement stand, und der weibliche Part, ihm den Zutritt verwehrend, in der Tür.   
Die Arme verschränkt, das schwarze, glänzende Haar zu einem lockeren Dutt zusammengebunden auf dem Kopf.   
Ihr Gesicht sah verzerrt aus und verweint.   
Claire fühlte einen merkwürdigen Schmerz in sich aufsteigen, als die Frau ihn gegen die Brust stieß, so, dass er überrascht einen Schritt zurück taumelte.   
Sie brüllte ihn an, doch Claire verstand nicht ein Wort.   
Es war, als habe man ihr Watte in die Ohren gesteckt.   
Er drehte sich um, und natürlich erkannt sie - Owen.   
Auf seiner Uniform war in dem schwachen Licht trotzdem klar und deutlich sein Name auf dem Schild über der Brusttasche zu lesen: GRADY.  
Er schien ihr etwas zu zurufen und eine CD sauste, durch ihre Hand geworfen durch die Luft. Owen duckte sich und der Datenträger knallte scheppernd auf den Boden genau vor Claires Füße...  
Claire fuhr panisch aus dem Schlaf hoch.   
Sie wusste nicht ob sie lange geschlafen hatte, oder nicht.   
Neben, beziehungsweise unter ihr lag Owen, ihr Kopf lag immernoch auf seiner Brust und er schlief tief und fest.

Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, was genau sie an diesem sonderbaren Traum hatte aufschrecken lassen, doch es war, als könne sie das Scheppern nach wie vor hören.

Claire lauschte seinem Atem der gleichmäßig, ruhig durch seine Lungen strömte.   
Es war der einzige, kaum vernehmende Laut im im Zimmer.  
Der wirklich einzige Laut?  
Sie hob den Kopf und lauschte angestrengt in die schwarze Dunkelheit, die lediglich durch das Mondlicht, das in das runde Fenster fiel, schwach beleuchtet wurde, jedoch nichteinmal ausreichte, um über die Bettkante zu gelangen.  
Es war, als würde sie spüren, dass Etwas nicht stimmte, bevor sie die Gewissheit darüber erlangte, dass es so war.  
Rasch setzte sie sich auf und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie im unteren Bereich des Hauses ein Scheppern vernahm.   
Jedoch nicht laut genug, um Owen aufzuwecken, wie sie feststellte, denn er hatte sich nichteinmal gerührt.  
Du hast zuviel getrunken eindeutig.   
Da ist nichts.   
Leg dich schlafen!  
Dein Verstand spielt dir einen Streich Claire!  
Ihre Unruhe kämpfte sich allerdings vehement an die Oberfläche, so dass sie nun die Hand nach Owen ausstreckte, um ihn vorsichtig zu wachstubsen.  
Und wenn es nur dazu dient, dass er mir sagt,dass wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Ich werde sicher NICHT runter gehen und selbst nachsehen!  
Jetzt werd Endlich WACH!!!  
Wieder stieß sie mit dem Finger gegen seinen Arm und flüsterte diesmal seinen Namen:  
"Owen...?" Claire zog die Bettdecke bis zum Hals.  
"Owen...!" ihre Stimme war nun ein Wispern.  
Er knurrte etwas unverständliches und drehte sich zur Seite.  
"Hey...", meinte sie, beugte sich zu ihm herüber und versuchte in ihrer Panik so sanft wie möglich zu sein, jedoch hartnäckig genug, um ihn ins HIER und JETZT zu katapultieren.   
Die Geräusche die von unten kamen, zeugten und eindeutig davon, dass sich noch Jemand, oder Etwas außer ihnen im Haus befand.   
Dessen war sie sich jetzt sicher.  
".. .bitte wach auf... da unten ist Jemand..." meinte sie verzweifelt, fast tonlos.  
Ein paar Herzschläge lang war die Antwort Stille, dann murmelte seine Stimme, träge wie Öl, von weit her und trunken von Schlaf: "Hmmmwasis?"   
Owen wollte sie an sich ziehen, um sie in den Arm nehmen.   
Dann registrierte er ihre Angst und das sie ihn offensichtlich aus diesem Grund geweckt hatte.  
"Was?..!", flüsterte er verwirrt, als Claire ihm mit einer Geste andeutete leise zu sein. Sie legte ihren Finger auf die Lippen und deutete mit der anderen Hand die Treppe herunter.Dann hörte auch Owen das Geräusch eines Schrankes, der geöffnet wurde. Es war eindeutig noch JEMAND außer ihnen im Haus.


	31. 31. Rätselhafte Ereignisse

Owen richtete sich benommen auf.   
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte wach zu werden, um zu registrieren, was im Haus eigentlich vor sich ging. Vorsichtig langte er nach seinem schwarzen T- Shirt, das auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett lag und streifte es sich über. Claire saß immernoch mit hochgezogener Bettdecke stocksteif in der Schlafstatt.   
"Da unten ist Jemand... ", flüsterte sie überflüssigerweise, fast lautlos.   
Owen kroch zu ihr und legte ihr den Finger über die Lippen.   
"Ich geh' nachsehen... " meinte er ebenso leise und schickte sich an, die Treppe zu nehmen.   
Claire umklammerte seinen Arm.   
" Geh nicht... wenn, das vielleicht jemand Verrücktes ist.... ", gab sie konfus zu bedenken.   
"Davon gehe ich aus... ". meinte er trocken und verließ nun den Raum, durch das Loch im Boden, das in die Wendeltreppe mündete.

Lautlos schlich Owen die Stufen hinunter.   
Es war tatsächlich eine Person in der Küche, die jetzt den Kopf in die mitgebrachten Körbe und Kisten steckte, als suche sie Etwas.   
Owen registrierte, dass der Eindringling bereits in der Kaminecke gewesen war. Ihr gesammtes Reisegepäck lag ausgekippt auf einem großen Haufen auf dem Fussboden.   
Fieberhaft versuchte sein halbwacher Geist etwas zu finden, mit dem er sich erwehren konnte und gleichzeitig etwas zu tun, dass die Situation unter seine Kontrolle bringen würde, beides erwies sich, für den Moment wenigstens, als unmöglich.   
Also tat er das Beste was ihm einfiel, er griff lautlos nach dem Schürhaken des Kaminbestecks in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Ende der Treppe und schlich lautlos an den Einbrecher heran.   
Wie einen Baseballschläger griff Owen die Metallstange mit beiden Händen, bereit sich damit, wenn nötig, zur Wehr zu setzen.   
Die Figur der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt war schlank und klein.   
Was in seinen Augen den Einsatz des Schürhakrens nun doch überflüssig erscheinen ließ, also ließ er ihn sinken.   
Die Person beugte sich nun herunter, um einen weiteren Schrank zu öffnen.   
Owen überlegte nicht lange und beschloss auf den Überraschungseffekt zu setzen und sprach sie an:" Soll ich beim Suchen helfen...? Dann geht's vielleicht schneller? " meinte er.   
Erschrocken fuhr der Eindringling herum und Owen blickte in zweifelsfrei weibliche, Augen, die ihm unter einer Skimaske entgegen blickten.   
Sekundenbruchteile!   
Sie war schnell - zu schnell.   
Mit einem gekonnten Tritt in die Magengegend brachte sie ihn zu Fall und verschwand durch die offensichtlich aufgebrochene Tür.   
Owen rappelte sich ebenso schnell wieder auf und hechtete ihr nach, den dumpfen Schmerz ignorierend.  
Er rief ihr hinterher.  
"Hey! Bleib stehen!!!"  
Äußerst geistreich, wirklich! Dann wird sie bestimmt auch sofort anhalten!   
Die eisige Schneekälte traf seine nackten Füße, als sie gerade in ihre Skier gestiegen war und den Abhang hinunter sauste.   
"Verdammt! " fluchte er laut und blickte ihr hilflos nach.   
Nur im T - Shirt, mit Boxershorts bekleidet und Barfuß war eine Verfolgung unmöglich. Und die Person musste genau das angepasst haben.   
Es ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, der nicht unbedingt mit der Kälte zusammenhing.   
Als diese jedoch wieder an ihm hoch kroch, verschwand er ihm Haus.   
Claire kam ihm vom Fuß der Treppe entgegen und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Sie trug seine graue Sweatjacke und es sah aus als würde sie darin versinken.   
"Bist du ok?.... ", fragte sie besorgt.   
"Mir fehlt nichts, aber ich hab sie nicht erwischt... ", meinte er verärgert.  
"Sie? " fragte Claire einigermaßen verdutzt.   
"... ja... es war eine Frau - ich bin mir sicher... auch wenn sie eine Skimaske trug. "  
"Katherine... "kam ohne nachzudenken über Claires Lippen, was ihr als erstes durch den Kopf schoss und sie bereute es in dem Moment, als sie sein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht sah.   
"Ich bitte dich...", meinte er nur spöttisch und kniff die Augen zusammen, "Ich weiß, dass willst du nicht hören, aber meinst du nicht die hätte ich erkannt? Auch wenn sie niemals deine beste Freundin wird, warum sollte sie hier einbrechen? "  
"Wir sollten die Polizei rufen...", meinte Claire.  
Owen schlug die Tür zu und besah sich das aufgebrochene Schloss.   
Die Einbrecherin war so präzise zu Werke gegangen, dass eine Beschädigung kaum zu erkennen war.   
Sie hatte lediglich den Schließzylinder heraus geschoben.   
Um irgendwas zu tun und sich zu sammeln, ging er zum Werkzeugschrank unter der Treppe und zerrte einen hammerschlagblauen Metallwerkzeugkasten heraus, der das Nötigste für kleine Reparaturen enthielt, und klappte den oberen Teil auf.  
Während er das passende Werkzeug heraussuchte, spürte er nur am Rande, dass  
seine Eisfüsse wieder auftauten.   
Vielmehr beschäftigte ihn die kurze Begegnung mit den Augen der Einbrecherin.  
Entweder bildete er sich etwas ein, oder er hatte sie tatsächlich schonmal gesehen.   
Ich habe sie schonmal gesehen!   
Allerdings kannte er sie nicht gut, dessen war er sich sicher, vielmehr war es ein vages Flattern in seiner Erinnerung, einem aufgeregten Flügelschlag gleich.   
Gemischt mit Dingen von denen er nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt jemals real gewesen waren.   
"Sie hat etwas gesucht... " meinte er mit leichtem Kopfnicken auf das Chaos im Wohnzimmer, "...und ich glaube nicht, das es Wertsachen waren, sondern etwas bestimmtes...dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gefunden hat. " Owen schob, dass Schloss zurück in den Zylinder und verschraubte die Blende wieder mit dem Türblatt.   
Dann erhob er sich aus seiner Hockposition und probierte, ob sich die Tür wieder schließen ließ.   
Er drehte den Schlüssel um und wendete sich dann an Claire.   
Owen griff nach seinem Handy und seinem Portemonnaie, das unbehelligt gut sichtbar auf der Küchentheke lag.   
"Es sei denn... Sie hat reingeschaut und gesehen, dass ich ein armer Schlucker bin.. . ", meinte er halb im Scherz und hielt beides in die Höhe.   
Claire lächelte schief.   
"Es bleibt heraus zu finden was?..."  
"...und was die Polizei dazu sagt...du hättest das nicht machen dürfen...", fuhr sie fort und wies auf die reparierte Tür, "...dass verwischt Spuren..."  
Owen gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.   
Meine Güte da sind sie wieder! Die Vorschriften!   
"Was wollen die denn finden? Es ist doch nichts gestohlen worden... heute bringt uns das auch nichts mehr... außer das die Tür offen bleibt, bis die irgendwann hierherkommen. Das ist ein verschlafenes, kleines Nest... bis die hier sind... " vorsichtig schob er mit dem Fuß den Klamottenhaufen zusammen.   
"Du willst dich einfach hinlegen und weiterschlafen?" meinte sie leicht empört.   
"Es sei denn du willst da weitermachen wo wir davor.... " begann er mit dreckigem Lachen, doch Claire unterbrach ihn, "sehr witzig, was ist wenn sie zurück kommt, um sich zu holen, was sie nicht bekommen hat....? "  
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie das tut..." kam es von ihm in seinem typischen Halb-so-wild-Tonfall zurück.   
"... ach und was macht dich so sicher? "  
Owen ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und stöhnte auf, "... Keine Ahnung... is' so 'ne Vermutung... "er klang gereizt und fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare.   
Claire stieß verächtlich Luft durch die Zähne.   
Jetzt stand er wieder auf, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie an sich.   
"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen... " beruhigte er sie.

Seine Augen versuchten krampfhaft einen Punkt zu finden, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, um den Schmerz zu kanalisieren, der seinen Körper wie einen Schraubstock umklammert hielt.  
Es wird leicht sein, einfach loszulassen, köstlich, schmerzlose Ruhe versprach die Kälte die in ihm aufstieg, wenn er ihr nur nachgeben würde.  
Komm - gib nach - lockte sie - du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut, es ist wie der Sprung ins kalte Wasser, an das man sich gewöhnen muss.  
Owens Bewusstsein hatte wenig Einfluss, auf das hin und herflattern seines Blickes.  
"Bitte, bitte Owen..." es war Claires Stimme die unaufhörlich weinte.   
Kurz fanden seine Augen ihr durchdringendes Grün, doch es war nicht so, dass er das vertraute Gefühl in ihnen fand, dass sie ihm sonst gaben.  
Es war vielmehr blankes Entsetzten und pure Angst.  
Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an und kalt wie Eis.  
-Es ist so kalt-  
Wie schwer es fallen konnte Worte zu finden, obwohl man sie im Kopf hatte.  
Stattdessen kam ein Geräusch über seine Lippen, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es selbst erzeugt hatte.  
Die Kälte gab ihm das Gefühl in eisigen Flammen zu stehen, die an ihm züngelten und eine Müdigkeit schwer wie Blei legte sich auf seine klopfende Brust.  
-Gib nach - es wird alles gut -  
ICH KANN NICHT MEHR - ich möchte nur kurz nachgeben....  
"Du musst einen Druckverband machen Claire".... diese Stimme hatte er schoneinmal gehört. Doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen.  
Es ist so kalt   
\- Spring! Dann ist alles gut! -  
Owen konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag fühlen, der sich unaufhörlich schmerzend gegen seine Rippen drückte.   
\- Es wird zu Ende sein...wenn du nachgibst....alles wird ein Ende haben - Immer -  
"Bitte bleib bei mir...Du weißt doch: Zusammenbleiben, um zu überleben..." der Kuss auf seiner Stirn brannte höllisch, was ihn erneut unwillkürlich aufstöhnen ließ.   
Er versuchte abermals seinen Blick zu fixieren, damit die Kälte keinen Besitz von ihm ergriff.  
Er wollte nicht gehen.  
"Ich sorg dafür, dass du hier rauskommst..ok...?" fiepte ihre Stimme und die Berührung in seinem Gesicht hinterließ eine reißend - schmerzende Spur.  
Es war alles Schmerz, der seine Gedanken zerstreute und ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm.  
Etwas unsagbar Schweres lastete auf seiner Brust .   
Es drückte ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Waldboden, dessen morastiger Geruch sich in seinem Kopf verankerte, gemischt mit dem leicht metallischen Dunst von Blut.  
Wo war Blue? -  
"Ich lass mir was einfallen..." Claires heiße Tränen fühlten sich an, wie ein Funkenregen auf seiner eiskalten Haut.  
-Schau dir nicht länger an wie sie weint... - Spring! Spring zu mir! -  
"Ich habe den Troopern gesagt sie sollen Hilfe holen..."   
Es ist so entsetzlich kalt!  
Er schaffte es sich aus dem Schraubstock zu winden und schnappte nach ihrem Arm. Seine Lippen formten tatsächlich: "Kalt..!"  
"Sieh mich an... Owen sieh mich an..bitte!"  
"Mir ist so kalt...", war das Einzige was er noch herausbrachte.   
Sein Blick suchte erneut hilflos Etwas, an das er ihn heften konnte. Bevor die schwarze Kälte ihn sanft umhüllte, wie eine freundliche Umarmung!  
Es war nur ein Sprung!  
Er erkannte das Augenpaar wieder, dass ihn vorhin unter einer schwarzen Skimaske angesehen hatte.  
ANAMIKA!

Mit einem unwirklichen Ton fuhr Owen aus dem Schlaf hoch und seine Hand, mit der er sich an Claire festgehalten hatte, griff stattdessen ins Leere, während er sich in der Bewegung drehte, und schließlich unsanft auf den Fussboden neben dem Bett krachte.  
Er gab einen Stöhnlaut von sich und versuchte seine verwirrten Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Vorsichtig erhob er sich und war sich nicht ganz sicher, wo er sich befand, als er über den Bettrand lugte.   
Claires Körper lang unter der Decke zusammengerollt, in im Augeblick unerreichbarer Ferne, am gegenüberliegenden Bettrand, offensichtlich tief schlafend.   
Kein morastiger Dschungelgeruch, keine Todeskälte...  
sein gemütliches Bett im Bungalow?   
-Fehlanzeige-  
Hotelbett?   
-NEIN!-  
Claires zu Hause... ?   
-Auch nicht-   
Ein Lager im Bunker?  
-Keinesfalls-  
Erst als sein Verstand offensichtlich eine ganze Weile nach ihm, im HIER und JETZT angekommen war, setzte dieser das elterliche Ferienhaus in Elm Creek zusammen.  
Benommen fuhr er sich durch die zerwühlten Haare, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden, erhob sich nun vom Fussboden und wankte benommen die Wendeltreppe herunter.  
Draußen dämmerte es.   
Die Sonne die sich unaufhaltsam über die Schneedecke schob, ließ diese glitzern wie ein Feld aus abertausend Diamanten.  
Kurz überlegte er, ob er einfach zum Gedankensortieren einen Ausflug zur Piste unternehmen sollte, bevor Claire aufwachte, als sein Blick auf das Chaos im Wohnzimmer fiel.   
Der vergangene Abend und die darauf folgende Nacht, kehrte in seine Gedanken zurück und vertrieb ihm vollends die Lust aufs Ski fahren.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund darf man hier nicht in Ruhe nach einem erholsamen Schlaf erwachen.   
Vor sein geistiges Auge schob sich nun die Erinnerung, an den Traum, der ihn auf solch unsanfte Weise aus dem Schlaf katapultiert hatte.

Owen hatte keine reale Erinnerung, an das, was sich auf Nublar zugetragen hatte, als man auf ihn schoss.  
Dass Einzige an, dass er sich halten konnte, waren Claires Erzählungen und die waren dürftig, denn sie endeten jedesmal damit, dass sie drohte die Fassung zu verlieren - weshalb er irgendwann darauf verzichtet hatte zu fragen.  
Sein Traum jedoch hatte einen Nachgeschmack hinterlassen, von dem er auf eine merkwürdige Art sicher wusste, dass er Realität beinhaltete.  
Dennoch war es zu absurd zu denken, dass Anamika Masrani ihnen tatsächlich in der vergangenen Nacht einen Besuch abgestattet hatte.  
Aus welchem Grund? - Absurd...Tatsächlich?   
Das Sirren seines Smartphones holte ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken.  
Es war Amber und ein Blick auf die Uhr im Display sagte ihm: Sie rief nicht an, um sich danach zu erkundigen, ob es ihnen gut ging.  
05.10 AM!  
"Ja?", meldete er sich.  
"Owen...ich störe euch nur ungern..." fing sie grußlos an, während Owen sie unterbrach:   
"...aber...? Weißt du wie früh es ist?"  
"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber die Polizei ist gleich hier...ich denke du willst dann vielleicht anwesend sein."  
Wie mit einem Hammerschlag war Owen nun glockenhellwach.  
"WAS IST PASSIERT ?" fragte er hastig.  
" Das weiß ich nicht so genau," meinte sie und Owen glaubte Ärger aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
"Jemand ist vergangene Nacht in unserer Schuppen eingebrochen, und hat all deine Sachen durchwühlt. Ich erspare dir lieber eine detalierte Besschreibung. Es reicht wenn du es siehst.", meinte sie,während ihr Bruder nur einen ächzenden Laut von sich gab.

Der Polizist hielt Owen ein Formular hin, dass er unterschreiben sollte und klappte seinen Koffer zu.  
"Wir sind dann mit der Spurensicherung soweit durch Mr. Grady. Sie können aufräumen..." meinte er und klang ein wenig mitleidig, als er einen Blick in das Chaos richtete, das der oder die Einbrecher hinterlassen hatten.  
"Mhm...",machte Owen seufzend, grub die Hände in die Hosentaschen, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen zum Schuppen und besah sich die Habseligkeiten, die der Einbrecher beim Durchwühlen achtlos aus der Türe hinaus in den Schnee in Ambers Garten befördert hatte.  
"Mein Kollege hat noch ein paar Fragen an sie..."  
Wie ein getroffener Hund trottete Owen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen behaltend, hinter seiner Schwester und besagtem Kollegen her, in die Küche, während Clarie im Schuppen verschwand, um offensichtlich bereits schonmal mit dem Aufräumen zu beginnen

Geschäftig breitete der Cop ein paar Unterlagen auf Ambers Küchentisch aus.  
"... alsooo..." meinte er gedehnt "...sie sagen, es wurde ihr Laptop gestohlen, der sich... Wo... befand...?"  
Owen ließ sich auf die Eckbank fallen.  
"... in der Kiste, die ich mit im Flieger nach Costa Rica nehmen wollte, wenn ich hier abreise...wie ich es ihnen vorhin schon zweimal gesagt habe. Ein Teil des Inhalts liegt verteilt im Schuppen, und es waren unter anderem die Sachen darin, die ich auf jedenfall behalten wollte..." gab er genervt und gelangweilt zur Antwort.   
Er wusste nicht warum sie ihn das immer wieder fragten.   
Es war schon schlimm genug, dass es genau diese Kiste war.  
"... sonst nichts?" meinte der Cop und hob seinen Stift von dem Formular.  
"... ein paar Ordner und Speicherkarten... im Grunde genommen war all das, was in der Kiste war, meine Arbeit." seufzte er und wurde immer genervter.   
Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass es lediglich der Schuppen seiner Schwester war, der den ganzen Rest seines inzwischen recht zusammengeschrumpften Lebens beherbergte, jetzt hatte irgendein Idiot ihm auch noch seine Forschungsarbeit genommen.  
Deine NUTZLOSE Forschungsarbeit!   
"Sie sind sich sicher, dass nicht noch etwas fehlt... Bargeld? Sonstige Wertsachen....? " Es klang wie eine Routinefrage, doch Owen ließ ein verächtliches Lachen hören:  
"Was man nicht hat, kann man nicht stehlen, oder? "   
Er erhob sich, tat ein paar Schritte, nahm die Klinke der Garagentür in die Hand und öffnete sie.  
"Sind wir dann fertig? " meinte er trotzig.   
"Ehm ja, sollte ihnen doch noch etwas einfallen... können sie mich anrufen... " meinte er und hielt ihm eine Visitenkarte hin, die Owen widerstrebend annahm.

"In was für Schwierigkeiten steckst du? " kam die mahnende Stimme der großen Schwester aus dem Hintergrund, als die Inspektoren der Spurensicherung vom Hof fuhren.   
Owen drehte sich zu ihr um.   
"Ich habe keine Ahnung Amber. Aber irgendetwas stimmt ganz und garnicht..."  
"Offensichtlich...Owen..." und nun klang ihre Stimme drohend, "...wenn du es vielleicht Mom oder Dad glaubhaft machen kannst, so langsam zweifle ich daran, dass all diese Dinge nur Zufall sind, oder du und nur bestimmte Dinge versäumt hast zu erzählen. Wie zum Beispiel deine Verlobung! Ich werde von einem Krankenhaus in Costa Rica angerufen, die mir mitteilen, dass mein Bruder dort mit dem Tod kämpft, nachdem man auf ihn geschossen hat. Ich bin selbst Krankenschwester, meinst du nicht, dass ich mir die Unterlagen habe geben lassen?" jetzt schnaubte sie und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. Sie war so in Rage, dass sie garnicht bemerkte, dass Claire inzwischen aus dem Garten gekommen war und abrupt an dem Durchgang zur Garage stehen blieb, als sie ihre heftigen Worte vernahm.  
"... deine Verletzung war kein Versehen! Man hat mit Absicht auf dich geschossen. Ich weiß wie sowas aussieht! Ich habe das oft genug gesehen! Dein dämlicher Dinosaurier hat dir vermutlich nur dadurch das Leben gerettet, dass er schnell genug war, die entscheidenden Zentimeter zwischen diese Kugel und dein Herz zu bringen. Sonst würden wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen! WEIßT DU DAS?!" ihre Wangen röteten sich vor Entrüstung und erneutem Entsetzten darüber, dass er das Offensichtliche entweder nicht sehen wollte, oder ihr verschwiegen hatte. Der Gedanke daran, wie sie ihn im Krankenhaus vorgefunden hatte, kämpfte sich nun wieder nach oben und sie rang mit sich, nicht vor lauter Verzweiflung darüber zu explodieren.  
"... dann komme ich nach Hause, und von deinem Kram, den ich in Costa Rica eingesammelt habe, kommt nur ein Teil hier an, mit der Nachricht den Anderen habe man zu deiner dubiosen Verlobten gebracht, von der ich noch nie etwas gehört habe. Weißt du was das mit mir gemacht hat?! Ich sitze hier, mit deinen bescheuerten Sachen und all diesen Informationen, die so neu und unfassbar sind, dass sie mir fast den Verstand rauben. Und über alledem schwebt der Gedanke, dass ich dich vielleicht niemals wieder danach fragen kann!... " ihre Augen wurden kurz wässrig, doch dann schien sie sich wieder im Griff zu haben: " ich wollte sie vorübergehend für dich hier lagern - natürlich, aber was ich nicht verstehe, warum bricht jemand meinen Schuppen auf um..."  
"Moment..." meldete sich nun Claire zu Wort und ihr - für die Beiden plötzliches - Auftauchen ließ sie gleichermaßen zusammenzucken, "du hast gewusst, das ein Teil der Kartons gefehlt hat?" fragte sie.  
Amber blickte sie verständnislos an und ihr Zorn schien für einen Moment in der Überraschung verraucht zu sein.  
"Eh...ja? Man hat mir gesagt, das Jemand von Jurassic World, der sich um den Abtransport der Dinge von der Insel gekümmert hat, am Hafen war und in ein kleines Auto gesteckt hat, was reinging, um sie zu Owens Verlobter zu schaffen... ich habe selbst erst im Krankenhaus davon erfahren, dass deine Sachen dort ankommen, da habe ich mich das erste Mal gewundert, dass es DICH überhaupt gibt..."  
Claire fuhr sich durch das rote Haar und stellte den Müllsack ab, in welchen sie Sachen gesammelt hatte, die unrettbar zerstört waren.  
"...ich kann dich beruhigen... du hast nichts verpasst...", meinte sie dann.  
Owen blickte sie an, als wäre neben ihr eine Bombe explodiert.  
"Dein Bruder hat dir, oder deiner Familie keine Verlobung verschwiegen, die ohne euch stattgefunden hat..." meinte sie dann und die Tatsache, dass ein windiges Kartenhaus im Augenblick über ihnen zusammenfiel, ließ Claire nicht länger in der selbstlaufenden Lüge leben, es wäre so, auch wenn es sich bis hierhin wirklich gut angefühlt hatte, die Verlobte von Mr. Grady zu sein.   
Es gab im Augenblick Wichtigeres als das.  
"WAS?!" kam es von Owen und Amber wie aus einem Mund.  
Sie blickten sich sekundenlang an, bis Owen sagte: "Ich meine... ehm... ja schon aber...ehm..."  
"Irgendwann wäre es doch herausgekommen...sie hat damit dafür gesorgt , dass ich Owen im Krankenhaus besuchen konnte, wie eine Familienangehörige, diese helfende Lüge hat diejenige in die Welt gesetzt, die auch gestern Nacht in eure Hütte eingebrochen ist. " erklärte Claire und sah zu Owen, der die Augen zusammenkniff.   
Ich bin also nicht allein mit meiner Vermutung   
"...in die Hütte eingebrochen?..." Amber sah aus, als müsse sie sich setzen, stattdessen stütze sie nun eine Hand auf der Motorhaube ihres Vans ab.  
"Ja, es war gestern Jemand in der Hütte, und ich denke, ich weiß wer..." meinte Owen seine Schwester mitleidig betrachtend.  
"WIR denken!" fügte Claire leicht beleidigt hinzu.  
Owen warf ihr einen erneuten, strengen Blick zu, der Claires Nackenhärchen zum aufrichten brachte.  
Rechthaberischer Kontrollfreak!   
"...sie hat offensichtlich erst dort gesucht, was sie HIER gefunden hat: Meine Forschungsarbeit!" meinte Owen resigniert.   
Er ballte die Faust und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was nun damit in den möglicherweise falschen Händen geschehen würde.  
"Warum denn? Warum hast du das nicht vorhin den Cops gesagt? Waren die überhaupt da? " keuchte Amber, die nur mühsam die Informationen zu verarbeiten versuchte.  
"Wenn wir das wüssten, wären wir schlauer...und ER wollte keine Polizei rufen...", meinte Claire vorwurfsvoll, nun froh darüber, dass offenbar jemand der gleichen Meinung war wie sie letzte Nacht.   
"ER hielt es auch für völlig unnötig, einen Bruch zu melden, bei dem nichts weggekommen ist! Bis JETZT! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Costa Rica..." gab Owen dann zurück und konnte nur mit Mühe seinen Zorn verbergen.


	32. 32. Verschwunden

Kolibriherz, kleines Kolibriherz heute schlägst du so aufgeregt, dass es mich fast verrückt macht!  
Blue mochte es nicht von ihr überhaupt etwas anzunehmen.   
Sie schnaubte verächtlich, als das Kolibriherz sie tatsächlich versuchte zu locken. Welch stümperhafte Raptorworte sie benutzte.   
Es klang wie das unangenehme Kratzen von Steinen über glatten Boden.   
Delta trat näher und schnüffelte neugierig .  
Geh zurück Schwester! Du wirst das nicht anrühren... !  
Fauchte sie - lieber gab sie sich dem Hungertod hin, als jemals von Kolibriherz etwas anzunehmen, dass sie außerdem noch mit dieser stolperhaften Sprache darbrachte.  
Erlösend erklang das Lachen von dem Anderen, der nun herbeigekommen war.   
Sein Lachen war so fühlend, offen und freundlich, wie es der Wind im alten zu Hause gewesen war. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass sie seine Anwesenheit fast so fröhlich stimmen würde, als wäre es Alpha.

Alpha - sein Geschmack war nur noch diese sanfte Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf, der manchmal noch zwickte, doch es waren jene wehmütigen Gedanken die behaglich waren, wie die morgendliche Sonne, die ihr die Schuppen wärmte und bittersüß, wie der Geschmack seines Blutes auf ihrer Zunge.   
Es machte sie warm und gleichzeitig fror es in ihr.   
Wie die Sehnsucht nach den beiden Schwestern, die das Feuer ihr geraubt hatte.   
Diese unsägliche Kugel hatte sich unaufhaltsam durch seinen Körper gefressen und ihm das Leben genommen - fort, wie die Schwestern.   
Charlies Umsicht und Echos Mut.   
Sie fehlten jeden Tag.  
Blue hatte andere Raptoren gesucht, bevor sie Delta gefunden hatte. Sie hatte gerufen bis ihre Stimme keine Kraft mehr hatte. Doch geantwortet hatte ihr niemand.  
Niemand, der auch nur annähernd der gleichen Art war wie sie.

Also musste sie ihrer Bestimmung folgen und das Rudel schützen, sei es auch noch so klein.  
Wir fressen nicht aus der Hand des Kolibriherzen! Schwester!  
"Was tust du da?", fragte der Andere nun, seine Stimme klang angespannt und seine dunkle, große Hand legte sich auf die schmale Schulter von Kolibriherz.   
Es ist unfassbar wie zerbrechlich sie ist. Allein die Häute in die sich sich hüllte Sie leuchten so entsetzlich grell in den Farben von Feuer und Sonne.   
Sie fällt in jedem Dschungel sofort auf.   
Wie will sie sich denn so tarnen?  
"Sie vertraut mir nicht..." das verführerische Beutestück übergab sie nun in die Hand des Anderen.   
Blute trat näher und ließ es sich von ihm zuwerfen.   
Köstlich...  
SO!!! Und niemals von DIR Kolibriherz!  
"Du kannst froh sein, dass sie dir nicht die Hand abgebissen hat. Man muss es sich verdienen. Ihr Vertrauen bekommt man nicht einfach geschenkt. Weißt du wie lange Owen und ich dafür gebraucht haben? Das waren Jahre...Wir haben dafür sogar einige Nächte im Paddock verbracht. Du kannst ihnen nicht einfach was hin halten... und sie fressen dir aus der Hand. Das haben wir uns niemals gewagt... Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand!"  
Das Kolibriherz war so aufgeregt, während sich die Schwester ins Fressen vertiefte, so dass Delta es nicht bemerkte WIE sehr.   
Doch Blue schmeckte es, fühlte es, mit jeder Faser ihres grau - blauen Körpers:  
Ihr lächerliches, kleines Herz pumpte heute soviel schneller, als sie es bisher von ihr kannte.  
Etwas war anders.   
Blue kam aufgeregt zum Zaun, aus dem sich ihre Hand gerade zurückzog, die ihr vorhin versucht hatte die Beute zu reichen.   
Ich hätte dem ein Ende machen, und sie ihr von den dünnen Gliedmaßen trennen sollen.  
Es wäre nur eine Bewegung gewesen, die sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt hätte.  
"Ich weiß dass... aber wir müssen Fortschritte machen, bis er wieder hier auftaucht. Immerhin ist der Transport des T - Rex...." ihre Stimme klang ungehalten und nervös, als Andere sie unvermittelt lachend unterbrach : "Er wird dich höchstens auslachen...Du kannst die T - Rex - Dame nicht einfach in eine Kiste locken, den Deckel zumachen und sie...eben mal...rüberfahren...", meinte er und klang, als nähme er sie nicht Ernst, "Das sind immernoch vierzehn Meter Beißkraft . Und wozu überhaupt?"  
"Weil ich verhindern möchte, dass InGEN sie vor uns bekommt. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass das SIE der Grund ihrer Rückkehr ist..."  
"Ich habe das vermutet. Wissen tu' ich garnichts, und was wir hier machen genausowenig. Warum willst du sie überhaupt weiter domestizieren? Ich dachte sie sollen irgendwann frei sein...Bis jetzt sitzen diese InGEN Idioten nur da in ihren Zelten, als würden sie auf etwas warten...Vielleicht erledigt die alte Dame das Problem bald von alleine..." meinte er und seine Stimme war nun wieder freundlicher.  
Jetzt sah Blue warum Kolibriherz so aufgeregt war, sie spürte die Gegenwart von den Totbringern.   
Die, die Alpha auf dem Gewissen hatten!   
Sie fühlte es, bevor der Andere es bemerkte.  
Manchmal war er einfach zu gutgläubig.   
Wie die Schwester.   
Ein Grund mehr, warum Delta immer auf ihn gehört hatte.   
Wie ihr persönlicher Alpha.  
Sie hatten diese tiefe Verbundenheit in ihrer Gutgläubigkeit.

Es waren Zwei und sie kamen aus dem Wald am Gehege und bevor der Andre überhaupt registriert hatte, dass sie dort waren, waren sie bei ihm.  
Blue stieß einen Warnlaut aus.   
Siehst du sie nicht? Sieh dich um!  
"Ich weiß, wir werden da niemals einer Meinung sein Barry!", sagte das Kolibriherz nun und ihr feines Gesicht umspielte diesen Ausdruck von Furcht, gemischt mit Trotz, "wie bei sovielem und deswegen muss ich das jetzt tun..." in diesem Augenblick flatterte ihr Herz so unfassbar schnell, dass Blue glaubte es spränge ihr gleich aus der zarten Brust.   
Ihre Handbewegung war wie ein Befehl:  
Die zwei seltsamen Totbringer kamen von beiden Seiten, sie waren schnell. Fast Raptorschnell.  
Der Andere drehte sich um : "Was zum...", weiter kam er nicht, denn sie packten ihn, schlugen ihn nieder und zerrten ihn weg.

Blue ließ einen heulenden Laut ertönen.  
Nein! Nein! Lasst ihn hier! Bitte... Du hast mir alles genommen Kolibriherz !   
Seit du aufgetaucht bist wird es schlimmer und schlimmer...!   
Nicht ihn!   
Nicht auch noch den Anderen.   
Man hat mir bereits meinen Alpha genommen!  
Es war unerträglich zu sehen, dass sie ihn fortschleppten wie ein Beutetier.   
Der Geruch seines Blutes stieg in ihre Nase.   
Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass es nach der alten Heimat schmecken würde, bis jetzt!   
Er hatte den Geschmack der alten Heimat inne.  
Blue trat nah an den Zaun und steckte die Schnauze hindurch.  
Sie bleckte die spitzen, messerscharfen Zähne und ihrer Brust entrang sich ein drohender, tiefer Ton:  
Wenn ich dich zu fassen kriege Kolibriherz, werden deine lächerlichen, dünnen Beine dich nicht schnell genug forttragen können, um mir zu entkommen!  
Fauchte sie ihr entgegen.  
Sie verstand dass die Verantwortung von dem Kolibriherz war, was gerade passierte. Sie fühlte es so sicher, wie die auf den Tag die Nacht folgte.  
Das Kolibriherz mochte unbedarft sein, aber es hatte finstere Absichten, die sie selbst nicht überschauen konnte.   
Ihr verrätertisches Flattern war wie ein offenes Buch.

Jetzt trat sie an den Zaun und in ihren neutralen Geschmack mischte sich der, vom Salz der Tränen, die über ihr Gesicht liefen.  
"Ich kann nicht anders Blue...", waren ihre Worte, gerichtet an sie.  
Blue drehte sich um und kehrte ihr den schuppig, grauen Rücken.  
Eine Geste die jeder Raptor unmissverständlich zu deuten vermochte.  
Nicht mal einen Blick war sie wert.  
Was rief sie überhaupt ihren Namen?   
Eher würde sie den Hugertot sterben, als ich auf sie einzulassen.  
Niemals!   
"Er ist so kompliziert und ich brauche die Arbeiten von Owen, um hier weiter zu machen. Das wird er niemals zulassen... Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen..."  
Sie blickte zu Boden.  
"Oder auch nicht...Was sollst du auch verstehen... ? Du bist nichts, als ein störrisches Reptil..." ging es in ihrem Schluchzen unter als sie ihnen den Rücken zu wandte..

So sicher wie auf den Tag die Nacht folgt, war die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen, nachdem das Kolibriherz die Türe verschlossen hatte, als sei es eine Routine.  
Blues Rücken fühlte sich von der starren Körperhaltung ganz steif an.   
Als sie sich endlich wieder eine Bewegung erlaubte.  
Vorsichtig schüttelte sie den mächtigen Kopf und trat an das Gatter. Ein leises Kleckern rief die Schwester herbei.  
Das Koliriherz ist falsch wie die große Weiße!  
-Ich weiß Schwester....-  
Blue schlich am Gatter auf und ab. Leise, schnaubende Laute ausstoßend, in der Hoffnung, sie würden von einem Sicht - , oder Unsichtbaren Resonanzkörper zurückgeworfen.   
So wie sie alle Mechanismen ausgelotet hatte.   
Vor langer Zeit - in dem anderen Leben. Als die Welt noch in den Angeln war.  
Es war eine Art Sport zwischen Alpha und ihnen gewesen.   
Wer konnte den Mechanismus bedienen.   
Wie lange hielt der Code?  
Wie oft hatte Blue ihn beobachtet!  
Wieviele unzählige Male hatte sie die Arrtierungen herausgeschoben - um zu beweisen, dass die Türen aufgingen?  
Jedes Mal hatte er sie zurückgebracht.   
Sie war immer auf seine Stimme hereingefallen, oder das Beutetier.

Wieder machte Blue einen schnaubenden Laut und jetzt kam er auf andere Weise zurück. Sie blieb stehen.

Als sie ihm fast bis zur Hüfte reichte, hatte er das Spiel verschärft.   
Die Schließmechanismen waren einem Wirrwarr aus Zahlen gewichen.   
Der innere Paddock wurde durch einen weiteren Äußeren abgesichert.

Doch hier gab es keine Zahlen.   
Es gab Mechanismen, die ihr Echo zurückwarfen und an dieser Stelle, klang es so verführerisch, als müsse sie es versuchen.  
Du hast es schon so soft versucht. Die Türe ist zu. Genau wie alle anderen.  
-Schwester... es ist nichts mehr da, dem wir trauen.   
Ich bin Beta. Und ich sage dir was zu tun ist -  
Mit einem Schnauzenhieb fuhr sie mit den spitzen Vorderzähnen über die empfindliche Nase von Delta.  
Dann wandte sich Blue erneut dem Riegelwerk zu und diesmal passte ihre Kralle soweit hinein, um den Bolzen herumzuschieben.   
Sie hörte ihn in das Schloss fallen und der erste Sperrstift war frei.  
Der Zweite und Dritte krachte nicht ganz nach unten, jedoch weit genug, um dann der rohen Gewalt nachzugeben, mit der sie sich gegen, das Metallgitter warf.

Blue war fast überrascht, wie rasch die Türe aufsprang und den Weg in die Nacht freigab.  
Wieviele Nächte hatte sie es versucht und nun war es so einfach.  
Delta hob die Schnauze in die Luft und witterte.  
Die Luft ist so klar und es zieht Regen auf, der alles verwaschen wird, an dem wir uns orientieren können. gab die Schwester zu bedenken.  
Lauf! Da ist alles was du zu tun hast! Lauf Schwester!.  
Die Nacht verschluckte sie, noch bevor der erste Regen in den leeren Paddock klatschte in dem sie versucht hatten eine neues zu Hause zu finden.


	33. 33. Zeitpunkt verpasst

"Immerhin haben wir jetzt noch acht Flugstunden in denen wir so tun könnten, als hätten wir ein normales Leben...", meinte Owen und stellte den Sitz so ein, dass Claire zu ihm herüberrutschen konnte.   
Sie lehnte sich an ihn und Owen zerrte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um es auszuschalten.  
Kurz blickte er auf das Display und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich Barry seit Tagen nicht erreichen kann. Irgendwer muss ihm doch mal sagen, dass es besser wäre sich von dieser miesen, kleinen Diebin fern zu halten...Wenn du sie schon nicht selbst anrufen willst..." meinte er ein wenig ungehalten und drückte den Aus - Knopf.  
Claire schüttelte vehement den Kopf, umklammerte seinen Arm und kuschelte sich an ihn, dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie Owen ihr eigenes Smartphone aus ihrer Handtasche zog.  
Er hielt es ihr vor die Nase.  
"Ausschalten Claire....", murmelte er, ".. ich weiß, du weißt nicht wie das geht... lass mich dir helfen..." fuhr er dann lächelnd fort und betätigte den Bildschirm.  
Claire griff nach dem Smartphone..  
"Ich weiß sehr wohl wie das geht...", meinte sie schnippisch und grapschte ins Leere, weil Owen es nach oben hielt, bevor sie es zu fassen bekam.  
Claire ließ seinen Arm los und beugte sich über ihn.  
"Gib her jetzt..:", meinte sie ungehalten.  
Wenn er JETZT diese Mail sieht, bin ich geliefert.  
Claire du hast den Absprung verpasst!  
Ich weiß das!   
Ich werde es ihm sagen sobald wir in Costa Rica sind!  
Sie rupfte ihm den Apparat fahrig und ein bisschen zu heftig aus der starken Hand und wischte hektisch über das Display, um es auszuschalten.  
Erst dann sah sie wieder in sein Gesicht, dass sie sehr verdutzt anstarrte.  
Offensichtlich war meine Reaktion, doch ZU heftig gewesen.  
"Entschuldige...du hast wohl Angst, dass ich etwas finde, dass ich nicht sehen soll....", meinte er und es klang nur halb wie ein Scherz.  
Bingo!  
"So ein Unsinn...", murmelte Claire und stellte fest: Ihn anzulügen tat so weh, als habe man ihr eine Nadel ins Herz gestochen, "... es ist meine Arbeit, ich mag das nur nicht, wenn man daran herumfingert... da siehst du...? Nichts zu sehen..." sie hielt ihm wie zum Beweis das Gerät absichtlich so kurz unter die Nase, ohne dass er wirklich etwas zu sehen bekam und ließ es dann in ihre Handtasche flutschen.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht.   
Wen willst du denn damit verarschen Honey? - Mir doch egal! Den Kontrollfreak kriege ich wohl nie aus dir raus!  
Er lümmelte sich entspannt in den Sitz und kippte die Lehne etwas nach hinten und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.  
Dann hob er den Arm, wie eine stumme Einladung an Claire, dass sie sich an ihn lehnen sollte, welcher sie nach kaum merklichem Zögern folgte.  
Ihr Blick fiel aus dem Fenster, als der Flugkapitän mitteilte, dass nun die Flughöhe erreicht war und die voraussichtliche Ankunft in San Jose gegen 1 Uhr sein würde.   
Ein früherer Flug war leider nicht zu bekommen gewesen und auch wenn sie doch noch länger hatten warten müssen, als gewollt, war der Abschied von Owens Familie trotzdem zu überstürzt gewesen.

Seinen Eltern hatte Owen eine Geschichte aufgetischt, ohne die Wahrheit für ihren plötzlichen Aufbruch zu erzählen.  
Das alles zu erklären hielt er für unnötig und unwichtig für die Beiden.   
Ebenso ihnen zu erklären, was Amber nun wusste: Das es nie eine Verlobung gegeben hatte.  
Er redete sich ein, dass es für den Moment das Beste sei und Amber machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie der selben Meinung war .  
Doch die Besorgnis in ihren Augen, die hatte Claire mitgenommen, als sie nun hier im Flieger neben ihm saß.  
Es war der gleiche "Große -Schwester-Sorgenblick" mit dem Karen sie oft bedachte.  
Rosie hatte geweint, als er sie in den Arm genommen hatte, um ihr einen Kuss auf die kleine, runde Apfelwange zu geben.  
Sie wollte ihn einfach nicht hergeben.   
Nichtmal als sie aus ihrem Blickfeld in der Abfertigungshalle verschwunden waren, hatte sie damit aufgehört und Owen hatte ziemlich schlucken müssen.

Jetzt saß sie neben ihm in diesem Flugzeug und die Lichter vom verschneiten, dämmrigen Minneapolis immer kleiner werden.   
Sie wollte nicht zurückkehren, in diesen Dinosaurier Albtraum, der sie wie eine Endlosschleife verfolgte.  
Mit einem unfassbar schlechten Gewissen im Nacken, dass wie ein grausames Tier über ihre Schulter blickte und sich in die Geborgenheit fraß, die sein schützender Arm um ihre Schulter versprach.  
Sie drehte den Kopf an seine Brust, in seinen Pullover und atmete seinen Duft ein.  
Das ist dein zu Hause Claire.   
So fühlt es sich an.   
So riecht es.   
Das ist der Grund für deine Lüge.   
Dein Schweigen!   
Schütze es solange du kannst!  
Mit der rechten Hand umarmte sie locker seinen Bauch und streichelte ihn sachte.  
Sie versuchte in diesem Gefühl zu versinken, und hoffte es würde ihr das Nachdenken ersparen. Erleichtert registrierte sie ein wohliges Seufzen von ihm als sie das tat, und seinen Kuss der sich auf ihre Haare drückte.

"Sir...."  
Jemand berührte ihn sachte an der Schulter und Owen versuchte schwerfällig die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte Sir...Hallo..." ihre leise Stimme war so freundlich, wie zurückhaltend.  
"Hmmm...", machte Owen, um irgendetwas zu sagen und blinzelte in das perfekt geschminkte Gesicht der Saftschubse.   
Sie sah aus wie eine Porzellanpuppe und ihr Parfüm war eine Spur zu aufdringlich.  
Jetzt lächelte sie breit, "Guten Morgen... sie müssen sich anschnallen, wir landen gleich...", als sie sich sicher war, dass er ihrer Aufforderung folgen würde, setzte sie ihre Weckaktionen bei den anderen Passagieren fort.  
"Hey...", murmelte er zu Claire, die immernoch in seinem Arm lag und blickte auf sie herunter, "...Claire..." er versuchte seinen inzwischen gefühllosen Arm unter ihr herauszuziehen.  
Ohne hinzusehen, tippte er sie sachte auf die Schulter während er kurz aus dem Fenster sah.  
Die Lichter von San José waren bereits als kleine, bunte Punkte zu sehen.  
Als er keine Reaktion von Claire bekam, wendete er wieder seinen Blick zu ihr.   
Er lächelte liebevoll und stupste sie nochmal sanft an.  
"Wir landen...Schafmütze...".  
In diesem Moment kniff sie die Augen zusammen und begann im Schlaf zu wimmern.   
Fängt das schon wieder an... ich dachte, dass hätten wir durch.  
Sachte streichelte er ihrer Wange.  
"Honey..."   
In diesem Moment riss Claire die Augen auf.  
"Nicht...!" kam es über ihre Lippen, ihre Stimme klang verschwommen, "...bitte nicht schießen!", dann blinzelte sie ihn verwirrt an und klappte postwendend den Mund zu, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Traum, sondern in einem Flugzeug befand.  
"Oh...entschuldige...was..?" benommen fuhr sie sich durch die Haare.  
Owen zog die Stirn kraus und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie mehr von ihrem Traum preisgegeben hatte, als es ihr selbst bewusst war.  
"Wir landen... schnall dich an.." sagte er dann knapp, zerrte ihren Gurt hervor und reichte ihn ihr.  
Claire brauchte einen Moment um zu registrieren, was vor sich ging, dann griff sie danach und ließ den Verschluss zuschnappen.

Als Owen und Claire im Taxi nach Bajamar saßen, regnete es und vom unbeschwerten Sommer Feeling Südamerikas, war wenig zu spüren.  
Claire hatte an Owen appelliert, zunächst erstmal in ihrer Wohnung Stellung zu beziehen.   
Am liebsten hätte dieser sich kopflos in ein Boot begeben, um zur Hammond - Inselgruppe zu fahren.  
Entsprechend gelaunt stand er, sich wieder mal wie ein nutzloser Statist fühlend, im Eingangsbereich von Claries Appartement und versuchte nun schon zum x - ten Mal Barry zu erreichen.  
"Toll, jetzt scheint sein Handy leer zu sein...die Mobilbox geht direkt ran..." meinte er ungehalten, stellte seine Tasche ab und steckte das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche.  
"Hast du vielleicht mal auf die Uhr gesehen?", gab Claire nun genervt von seiner Ungeduld zurück, " Es ist kurz vor zwei, wahrscheinlich hat er dich weggedrückt und jetzt das Ding ausgemacht, weil er endlich seine Ruhe haben will..."  
"Zwei Tage?" fragte er aufgebracht und hielt ihr, wie zum Beweis, dass Smartphone hin, als könnte sie darauf etwas sehen.  
"Das Letzte was ich von ihm bekommen habe, war ein Bild von Blue und Delta in ihrem Gehege, einer Nachricht, dass das Training gut läuft..und er sich aufs Wiedersehen freut...Und jetzt ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt...??? Das passt nicht zu ihm... Der Kerl quatscht einem sonst einen Knopf an die Backe!"  
Er ließ sich resigniert auf die Couch fallen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
Eine Weile starrte er ins Leere und schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.   
Das Barry nichts von sich hören ließ, war so ungewöhnlich, dass es ihm keine Ruhe ließ.  
Schließlich stand er wieder auf und griff Claires Handy von der Anrichte, das sie dort abgelegt hatte und hielt es ihr ihn.  
"Ruf Anamika an... los! JETZT!" verlangte er und fuchtelte unbeholfen mit dem Smartphone herum.  
Claire schaute ihn etwas mitleidig an.   
Sie konnte verstehen, dass er nun, da er wieder Costa Ricerianischen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, endlich etwas tun und wissen wollte ob, dass von ihm gestartete Projekt Fortschritte machte. Oder was sich auf der Insel überhaupt zutrug, seit ihnen offensichtlich Anamika ihren unheilvollen Besuch abgestattet hatte.   
Er hatte seinen besten Freund nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie sich in der Reedereihalle verabschiedet hatten und inzwischen hatte sich die Welt mehr als nur einmal gedreht.  
"Was soll ich sie denn anrufen...um diese Uhrzeit ? Ich... ich kann auch nicht mit ihr reden.. einfach so, als hätten wir keine Hintergrund Informationen.. . lass uns doch erstmal überlegen..."  
Owen besah sich das Display von ihrem Handy und wischte darauf herum, "... wenn du das nicht machst, ruf ich sie halt an... ich hab lange genug herumgesessen. Ich will wissen was die mit meinem Laptop macht...Verflucht nochmal!"  
Und es reicht mir so dermaßen, dass ich tatenlos herumlungere und nicht weiß was vor sich geht...  
Wo ist diese verdammte Nummer von dem verlogenen Miststück!? Falls Sie rangeht, wird sie sich noch wünschen nie ein Telefon besessen zu haben...  
Er ließ die Kontakte aufschnippen, wischte über ihrem Namen und kam über das unsägliche Adressbuch auf Anamikas letzte Email.

Claire sah in seinen Augen, dass er sie entdeckt hatte, bevor sie es irgendetwas hatte tun können.   
Nicht nur ihre Verlobungslüge war vor nicht ganz 24 Stunden geplatzt.   
Jetzt auch noch, dass sie ihm diese Email verheimlicht hatte.  
Es fühlte sich an, als habe man sie mit einem Eimer kalten Wassers übergossen, als sie in sein Gesicht sah.  
"...sie will den T- Rex nach Sorna bringen?" flüsterte er unheilvoll und ging auf sie zu.  
"Owen... ich..." fing Claire an und versuchte nicht schon wieder zu heulen.  
Heulen in solchen Situationen ist nicht gut Claire...Hör doch mal auf damit!  
"...du weißt das InGEN auf der Insel zurück ist und sagst mir davon nichts...?! " seine Stimme war immernoch ein fassungsloses Flüstern und Claire glaube noch niemals jemanden so enttäuscht zu haben, wie in diesem Moment.   
Es in seinen Zügen zu lesen fühlte sich an, als würde man ihr langsam die Kehle zuschnüren.  
"Ich wollte es dir sagen..", fing sie an und die schrecklichen Tränen, die sie so schwach erscheinen ließen, liefen einfach über ihre Wangen und es ärgerte sie maßlos.  
"...ja? Wann denn??! Wenn wir dort ankommen? Oder wenn InGEN einen neuen Park aufgemacht hat? Wohlmöglich mit MEINEN Dinosauriern...? Oder wann?! "  
"Jetzt hör doch auf damit, ich wollte nicht dass es alles kaputt macht.. wieder mal... diese ganze Sache hat dich fast getötet. Du hast nicht einfach nur rumgesessen und das weißt du genau.... Ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben so schrecklich gefühlt, wie in den Wochen, die ich an deinem Krankenhausbett verbracht hab', Owen. Dass ist alles Neu für mich ich.. ich.." stammelte sie los ohne nachzudenken.  
Jetzt war er noch näher an sie herangetreten und hielt ihr das Telefon hin, welches sie ihm zögernd aus der Hand nahm, während sein Duft zu ihrer herüber waberte, wie ein sinnesraubender, allumfassender Nebel.   
"...ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass das Ganze solche Formen annimmt. Ich wollte nur..." satt es auszusprechen, beendete sie ihren Satz lediglich in ihren Gedanken: Glücklich sein und mal nicht nachdenken müssen.  
"Weißt du was...? Es hat mehr Formen angenommen als du ahnst...", mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
"Was hast du denn jetzt vor?" fragte sie entgeistert und ihre Ahnung ließ sie wie gelähmt zurück.  
"... ich will meinen Freund finden.....", meinte er leise und klang bedrohlich, seine Stimme hatte all das Tröstliche verloren, dass sie so sehr an ihr liebte.  
"Jetzt sei doch vernünftig... wir können doch erstmal überlegen ob..." fing sie an, doch er unterbrach sie: "Wir?!" er lachte spöttisch, "...es geht hier doch nur um DICH! Du weißt doch garnicht wie WIR geht! Alles was du nicht unter Kontrolle halten kannst, ist doch nichts weiter als ein Punkt auf einer deiner geliebten Listen, den es auszuschalten gilt. Aber ich bin kein Punkt auf deiner Liste, Claire..." dann nahm er die Tür und verließ das Apartment.   
Er hörte nur noch wie sie ihm verzweifelt nachrief, als er die Treppe heruntereilte: " Owen.... bitte... wo gehst du denn hin?" und er hörte an ihrer Stimme, dass sie noch mehr weinte.  
Ich muss hier weg! Diese Umgebung raubt mir den letzten Nerv!

Carlos war auf seinem Stuhl am Empfang eignenickt, doch als die Treppenhaustür energisch aufflog und Owen hindurchtrat, schreckte er, wie von der Trantel gestochen nach oben.  
Owen nahm allerdings keine Notiz von ihm.   
Erst als er an Carlos vorbeistürmte, durchzuckte Owen ein kleiner Schreck und er hielt kurz inne, als dieser ihn ansprach: "Mr. Grady, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Schlafen sie weiter Carlos, es ist alles Bestens!" gab er ungehalten zurück.  
Carlos sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"Geht es Mrs. Dearing gut?", fragte er nochmal nach, um sich zu vergewissern.  
"Ihr fehlt nichts....", nuschelte Owen ungehalten als Antwort und seine darauffolgenden Gedanken, was ihr möglicherweise fehlen könnte, behielt er für sich, ohne dass er es selbst hätte deutlich benennen können.   
Eigentlich wollte er bloß sauer auf sie sein.  
Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort, ohne weiter auf ihn einzugehen, und trat hinaus in die Nacht.

Der Regen hatte inzwischen nachgelassen und die Straßen dampften.   
Es war ungewohnt nach der Kälte in Minnesota, wieder die schwüle Hitze Zentralamerikas zu spüren.   
Owen hatte bald das Gefühl, seine Jeans klebe an seinen Beinen fest, genauso wie sein T -Shirt an seinem Rücken pappte und bereute, sich nicht postwendend umgezogen zu haben, als sie das Apartment betreten hatten.  
Aber dazu hast du ja nicht Mal Zeit gehabt...Bevor dieser Kontrollfreak die nächste Bombe zündet. Verdammt nochmal!  
Er zerrte sein Portemonnaie aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Bluejeans und warf einen Blick auf seine rasant zusammengeschrumpfte Barschaft.   
Dann steuerte er einen der Straßengeldautomanten an und schob seine Kreditkarte ein.   
Doch satt letzte Beträge in seine Taschen stopfen zu können, zeigte ihm der Automat den sprichwörtlich virtuellen Mittelfinger, indem er seine Karte einzog.  
"Na wunderbar..."stöhnte er, "ganz wunderbar... das ist echt... toll!" wütend gab er dem Gerät einen nutzlosen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf sein freches Eingabefeld, und drehte sich um.  
\- 24Liqour Bajamar -   
blinkte ihm mit bunter Leuchtreklame entgegen, wie eine Eingebung.  
Wieder zerrte er den Geldbeutel hervor und überquerte die Straße, um den Laden zu betreten.  
Owen kaufte eine Flasche Centenario und registrierte, dass die Bezahlung desselben ihm noch einen 20$ Schein übrig ließ.  
Dann schlenderte er zum nahegelegenen Strand und ließ sich dort im feinkörnigen, nur noch leicht regenfeuchten, Sand nieder, zückte das Handy und versuchte abermals vergeblich Barry zu erreichen.  
"Verdammt, hier läuft echt garnichts..." fluchte er leise und schälte die Flasche aus dem Zellophan.  
Bedächtig drehte er den Deckel ab und setze sie dann an die Lippen, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und kostete das Gefühl des milden Brennens aus, als der Rum seine Kehle hinunterran.   
Es machte, für den Moment zumindest, seine Situation erträglicher.

"Ich habe doch lediglich nur EINMAL gewollt, dass ich bloß Claire Dearing sein kann, die mal WIRKLICH Glück gehabt hat. Auf Umwegen zwar, aber guuut... und Neiiiiiin...", redete sie mantraartig vor sich hin, während sie sich im Bad energisch das Gesicht wusch.  
Sie ließ Wasser in ihre Hände laufen und schüttete es in ihr Gesicht.  
Dann griff sie nach dem Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen.  
".. wegen einer Email...." murmelte sie in den Frotteestoff, "... weil ich nicht davon erzählt hab....Wohlmöglich mit MEINEN Dinosauriern..." ahmte sie Owens tiefe Stimme nach und besah sich schließlich im Spiegel.  
Dann ließ sie einen wütenden Schrei hören: "Agggnnnn! MEINE Dinosaurier! Diese Blöden Viecher. Dieser dämliche Reptilien Dompteur! "  
Sie tappte ins Schlafzimmer, warf sich auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke.  
Trotzige Wuttränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter, bis in die Ohren, ohne dass sie es steuern konnte.

Als sie eine ganze Weile gestarrt und geheult hatte, drehte Claire sich schließlich vorsichtig um und griff nach ihrem Handy.  
Sie wischte über das Display und switchte durch die von ihr geschossenen Fotos des Trips nach Minesota.  
Es war fast so, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen, als sie sich selbst glücklich grinsend entgegen sah. Mit Schnee und Eis im Hintergrund, was in der schwülen Hitze Costa Ricas anmutete, wie unechte Zuckerwatte.  
Sie blieb an einem Selfie hängen, dass sie mit Owen auf Skiern zeigte:  
Stolz über beide, von der Kälte, geröteten Wangen grinsend, es tatsächlich den Hügel herunter geschafft zu haben.  
Es sah so unglaublich vertraut aus, wie er den Arm von hinten um ihren Schultergürtel gelegt hatte. Seine Locken, die sich ein bisschen unter der schwarzen Mütze hervorkäuselten schimmerten rötlich im eisblauen Sonnenlicht.  
"Du hast es wirklich geschafft....!" hatte er gejubelt und die Arme in die Luft gerissen, während sie einfach nur froh darüber gewesen war, die Abfahrt überlebt zu haben.  
"Lass uns den Moment festhalten! Ich kleb' ihn dir auch auf einen Orden wenn du willst, für dein Büro..." waren seine Worte gewesen und Claire hatte ihr Handy gezückt.  
Er hatte wirklich alles versucht, um sie die letzten Wochen vergessen zu lassen. Es hatte tatsächlich ihre Träume zurückgedrängt, die erst im Flugzeug zurückgekehrt waren.  
Bis dahin waren seine Arme genug gewesen, um sie davor zu beschützen, dass es nicht schlimmer wurde und jetzt war er einfach weg.  
Vielleicht für immer Claire, weil du es einfach nicht schaffst, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen.  
Entschlossen richtete sie sich auf und warf die Beine über die Bettkante.

Als Claire an Carlos vorbeikam, in Owens viel zu großer, grauer Sweatshirt Jacke und Surfer Shorts, die ihr sicherlich von den schmalen Hüften gerutscht wäre, wenn das Zugband dies nicht verhindert hätte, hätte dieser sie fast nicht erkannt.  
Claire war sich nicht sicher, aus welchem Grund sie ausgerechnet diese Klamotten überzog, als sie beschlossen hatte ihn zu suchen.   
Doch irgendwie hoffte Claire sie würden ihr das Gefühl vermitteln , sie könnten sie ihr dabei helfen. Oder zumindest, als könnte sie etwas von ihm behalten, dass ihr den Halt nicht nahm, den sie so dringend benötigte.  
Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle Claire! Es sind bloß Klamotten von ihm! Das ist nicht wie der Hund, der sein Herrchen sucht...   
-Ich weiß das! Lass mich bitte in Ruhe, ich weiß selbst nicht was ich da tu!-  
Schön, dann sind wir uns ja einig!   
"Mrs. Dearing...." lachte Claros, "hier ist ja was los.... Erst Mr. Grady und nun sie... jetzt geht die Sonne geht auf, und das mitten in der Nacht..." fing Carlos akzentuiert, schmeichelnd an und bleckte die Goldzähne in seinem freundlichen, sonnengegebten Gesicht.  
"Wissen sie wo er hin ist?", fragte Claire und blieb kurz stehen.  
"Ich glaube rüber zu dem Schnapsladen, ich hatte angenommen er kommt gleich zurück...ich dachte sie feiern ein bisschen... ehh" antwortete Carols anzüglich grinsend und bewegte sich, als würde er jemanden antanzen wollen.   
" Das sieht ihm ähnlich!", meinte Claire mit genervtem Unterton und ging durch die Tür nach draußen.  
Vor der sie feststellte, dass die Klimanage in ihrer Wohnung die Temperaturen angenehmer hatte wirken lassen, als sie es in Wirklichkeit waren.  
Wirklichkeit.... das ist genau dein Problem Claire!  
Sie zippte den Sweater auf und knotete ihn mit den Ärmeln um ihre Hüften.   
In ihrem Trägertop war die Hitze weitaus angenehmer zu ertragen.

Als sie den Laden betrat, stieg ihr ein beißender Geruch in die Nase, die sie unwillkürlich kurz mit der Hand bedeckte, bevor sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte.   
Der Kerl hinter der Theke hatte wohl schon seit längerem kein Deodorant mehr benutzt.  
"Miss..?", meinte er einsilbig fragend , als sie an den Kassentresen trat.   
Man sah ihm an, dass ihm deutlich bewusst war, dass diese Kundin nicht üblicherweise in solchen Läden einkaufte.  
"Ehmmm jaaa..." nuschelte Claire, offensichtlich stumm aufgefordert, sich zu erklären "... ich suche Jemanden..."  
Er grinste: "Ach... Ich habe da ein paar Jungs, die ich ihnen anbieten könnte..." meinte er dann amüsiert und wies auf das Regal mit den Flaschen hinter ihm, "Wir hätten da: Jack... Johnny...Jim.... oder wenn sie es lieber russisch mögen, haben wir noch Mr. Gorbatschow für sie.. ."  
"Nein, ich suche wirklich Jemanden, der möglicherweise in ihrem Laden war. Ziemlich groß.... graues T - Shirt, Jeans..." fing sie an.  
"Oh...das ist ja mal außergewöhnlich Missie.... so was kommt hier nur alle Jubeljahre mal vorbei. Eigentlich tragen meine Kunden üblicherweise Paillettenkleidchen und haben wenigstens einen Papageien auf der Schulter, arr.. " gab er sarkastisch zurück und grinste breit.   
Claire rollte mit den Augen.  
"Sie halten sich wohl für einen Komiker... Aber schön, dann eben nicht!" zischte sie ihn an und drehte sich um.   
Bevor sie den Laden verlassen konnte, hielt sie der Ladenbesitzer jededoch auf, indem er nochmal hinter ihr herrief: "Hey! Der Letzte, auf den ihre Beschreibung passen könnte, ist vor etwa 'ner Stunde hiergewesen und schien Lust auf 'nen Strandspaziergang zu haben...", meinte er.  
Claire murmelte ein halbherziges : "Danke..." verließ das stickige Geschäft und schlug den Weg zur Promenade ein.

Der Centenario machte sich wirklich alle Mühe, sein Bestes zu geben, um seine Gedanken zu umspülen, auf dass sie in seinem Kopf aufhören würden zu rotieren.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Owen auf seine Unterarme gestützt in den Sand gelegt und hörte zu, wie die Wellen an den Strand rollten, die er in der Dunkelheit nicht zu sehen waren.   
Irgendwo da draußen auf einer der Inseln wartete, seine grau geschuppte Freundin auf seine Rückkehr und er saß hier fest, wie ein Obdachloser.  
Die einzige Frau die ihm immer die Treue gehalten hatte, selbst als sie der Versuchung ausgeliefert war, hatte sie sich daran erinnert, zu wem sie eigentlich gehörte und jetzt hatte er nicht einmal Mittel zu ihr zurück zu kehren.   
Mal abgesehen von dem ganzen anderen Schlamassel in dem er steckte.  
"...das ist also deine Universallösung, ja?", hörte er unvermittelt Claires Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und spürte die kleinen Sandkörnchen an seinen nackten Armen, die sie aufwirbelte, als sie nähertrat.  
"Tequila...", ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte sich seltsam dumpf an.  
"Is'keintequila...", gab er mit leiernder Stimme wortkarg zurück und setze sich auf.   
Sein Blick starrte weiterhin zum Meer, das sich in der Dunkelheit lediglich nur erahnen ließ.  
Claire ließ sich neben ihn in den Sand fallen.  
"...is'centenario...." er hielt ihr die halbvolle Flasche hin, ohne sie jedoch anzublicken.  
Claires Gesicht überflog ein Lächeln und hinter ihrem Bauchnabel machten sich, ausgerechnet jetzt, auf abstruse Weise die Schmetterlinge bemerkbar.  
Er ist ein Reptilien Dompteur! Claire!Und betrunken... kein Grund für geflügelte Würmer! Nimm dich endlich mal zusammen!   
Claire schnupperte und ein beißender Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase.  
Wieso trinkt der Kerl immer direkt solche Knock - Outs!?  
Die Pulle ist halb leer!  
Wahrscheinlich aus genau diesem Grund Claire....!   
Du Dummchen! Geh lieber!   
" Na damit sieht die Sache ja direkt anders aus....", meinte sie sarkastisch und trank gedankenlos einen Schluck, um es direkt wieder zu bereuen.   
Das Zeug brennt ja noch heftiger als Tequila!   
-Hab ich dir doch gesahhhagt!- Claire kniff angewidert die Augen zusammen und unterdrückte den aufkommenden Huster mit einem Keuchen.   
Seine Hand kam zu ihr herüber und griff erneut nach der bauchigen Flasche.  
"Lass einfach die Finger von'em Zeuch...." nuschelte er, " und geh' zurück in deine schicke Wohnung... zu deinem geordneten Leben und ich mach' mir mit Mr. Centenario hier 'n netten Abend..." draufhin hob er die Flasche erneut an, um einen Schluck zu trinken.  
"Owen... ", seufzte sie und ihre zierliche Hand berührte ihn vorsichtig an der breiten Schulter, was ihr unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut verursachte.   
Wir sind sauer CLAIRE! Könntest du das bitte nicht außer Acht lassen? Weil er nichts versteht...Als hättest du ihm diese Email aus purer Bosheit nicht gezeigt!   
Es gibt hier KEINEN Grund für Gänsehaut!   
"...mmmh!" kam es zurück und er vermied es immernoch sie anzusehen.  
"Wenn'ch wüsste, wie'ch das anstell'n soll...säße'ch jetz' innem Boot..." fahrig zeigte Owen mit dem ausgesteckten Finger in Richtung Meer, "...weit weg von..." Dann blickte er zu ihr herüber und schluckte das letzte Wort doch hinunter.  
"....mir....", ergänzte sie stattdessen leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Worte getroffen hatten, "...ich weiß dass es nicht in Ordnung war, es dir zu verschweigen... aber..."  
"Maaarach...." meinte er dann und schleuderte den Deckel der Flasche verärgert in die Dunkelheit.  
"....nein, ich hätte es dir eher sagen sollen. Aber ich wollte diese Momente mit dir - ohne Jurassic World. Mach daraus was du willst Owen, ich bin nur hier, um dir das zu sagen. Ich weiß wieviel es dir bedeutet hat..."   
Sie holte tief Luft und stand dann auf.   
Erneut mit den Tränen kämpfend, die sie tapfer herunterwürgte, bis der Kloß in ihrem Hals so fest war, dass das Schlucken schmerzte.   
Zögerlich blickte sie auf ihn herab und mit einem Mal war die leichte Brise, die vom Meer herüberwehte, so frisch, dass sie fröstelte und gedankenverloren die Sweatshirtjacke aufknotete, um sie sich über die Schultern zu hängen.  
Erst als der Geruch des Kleidungsstückes sie gleichermaßen wie der Stoff umhüllte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es eigentlich SEINE Jacke war, "... mindestens genausoviel wie DU mir...", brachte sie schließlich heraus.   
Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, um zu gehen.   
Doch bevor Claire den ersten Schritt machen konnte, schnellte seine Hand nach oben und umfasste fest ihr Handgelenk, und hinderte sie so daran, ihr Vorhaben umzusetzen.  
Sie blickte zu ihm herunter und stellte fest, dass er sie nach wie vor nicht ansah, sondern weiterhin auf einen nicht auszumachenden Punkt in die Dunkelheit starrte.  
Es ist wirklich bemerkenswert, dass seine Reflexe in jedem Zustand zweifelsfrei zu funktionieren scheinen.  
Er sagte Etwas, dass wie: "Bleibhier....odernimmichmit..." klang und Claires Gesicht überflog ein Lächeln.  
Schwerfällig erhob er sich, nicht ohne ihre Hand loszulassen und als er in voller Größe vor ihr stand, blicke er an ihr herunter und sein Gesicht überflog sein typisches Grinsen.  
Sein Griff um ihre Hand begann sich zu lockern.  
"Das's meine Jacke...", meinte er träge.  
Jetzt musste Claire lachen.  
"Ja..."  
"....un'meine Shorts....", stellte er mit Blick nach unten sachlich fest.  
"... richtig...Beides...wirklich bequem...", fasste sie amüsiert zusammen.  
Owen legte die Stirn in Falten, als überlege er daran, was es für einen Sinn machte, dass sie diese Sachen trug, doch es schien ihm Keiner einzufallen.  
"...'ch bin echt sauer auf dich..."murmelte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr einen festen, rumgetränkten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.


	34. 34. Ausgeknockt

Ich bin blind...  
Barry riss die Augen auf so weit er konnte, doch es war völlige Dunkelheit um ihn.  
Sein Schädel brummte.   
Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und tastete an seinem Kopf die Stelle, die das Pochen aussendete, und fühlte einen feuchten Fleck.   
Der Geruch, verriet ihm, dass es sich wohl um Blut handelte.  
Mein Blut--!!--  
Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sich nun in einer sitzenden Position befinden musste, doch die völlige Dunkelheit und sein hämmernder Kopf machte ihm die Orientierung ziemlich schwer.  
Außerdem überkam ihn schlagartig Übelkeit, sobald sich sein Körper in der Senkrechten befand.  
Bin ich blind?  
Der Boden, auf dem er saß, war harter Beton, und seinen Knochen nach zu urteilen, musste er eine ganze Zeit drauf gelegen haben.   
Die Druckstellen schmerzten.  
Vorsichtig versuchte Barry eine Begrenzung des Raumes auszumachen und kroch auf allen Vieren über den rauen, kalten Boden, so weit bis er an eine Wand stieß.  
Seine räumliche Orientierung per Gehör, war durch den Schlag auf den Kopf stark eingeschränkt.   
Jedoch schaffte er es, sich an allen vier Seiten seines Gefängnisses entlang zu tasten, um wenigstes halbwegs auszumachen, worin er sich befand und wie groß es war.   
Es war ein kleiner Raum, mit glatten, kalten Betonwänden und einem rauen schlecht abgezogenen, ebensolchen Fußboden.   
Völlig leer.  
In einer der Wände befand sich eine Eisentür , mit einer normalen Türklinke und einem, so wie es sich anfühlte, schmalen Lüftungschlitz im oberen Viertel.  
Verschlossen!   
Das kein Licht hindurch fiel, bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass er möglicherweise tatsächlich sein Sehvermögen eingebüßt hatte.

Claire war sehr früh aufgestanden, um sich mit Informationen einzudecken, die sie vielleicht brauchen konnten, bevor im Büro von Masrani Global der Tag anbrach.   
Sie hatte alles an Unterlagen zusammengesucht, die sie finden konnte.  
Außerdem hatte sie versucht Barry zu erreichen.   
Vielleicht um den Grund abzumildern, aus welchem sie gestern gestritten hatten, vielleicht aber auch, weil in ihr ebenfalls mittlerweile etwas wie Sorge um ihn hochkam.   
Sie kannte ihn nicht gut, allerdings schätzte sie ihn nicht so ein, dass er sich einfach nicht zurück meldete.   
\- Es musste einen Grund dafür geben! -  
Zu dieser Überzeugung war sie inzwischen gelangt.  
Anamika war nicht regelmäßig in ihrem Büro gewesen. Wie Claire feststellen musste, als sie schließlich versucht hatte auch Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen.  
Wenn man damit beschäftigt ist, bis nach Minnesota zu fahren, um dort eine Karriere als Diebin zu starten, ist das wohl auch nicht möglich   
Das Handy war ausgeschaltet und Emails kamen von einem automatisch generierten Beantwortungssystem zurück.

Als sie zurück in ihr Appartement kam, befand sich Owen noch immer nicht wieder unter den Lebenden, wie ihr der Blick ins Schlafzimmer verriet.   
Gott sei Dank - denn ihre Fahrt nach San José hatte sie immer mit dem Gefühl begleitet, heimzukommen und Owen NICHT vorzufinden.  
Aber er schien sich noch nicht einmal großartig bewegt zu haben.  
Er lag genauso wie sie ihn verlassen hatte, bäuchlings auf den Bett, und atmete schwer.   
Einen Arm über dem Kopf, der Andere ruhte neben seinem Körper.   
Die Bettdecke war ihm bis zu den Hüften gerutscht und über seinen nackten, sonnengebräunten Rücken zeichnete die Mittagssonne einen schmalen Streifen warmen Lichts, der durch die Vorhänge fiel.  
Auf irgendeine Art war sie erleichtert, dass er noch nicht aufgewacht war, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er immernoch so versöhnlich gestimmt sein würde, wenn ihn die Nüchternheit zurück hatte.   
Ihn in der vergangenen Nacht leicht schwankend in ihre Wohnung zurück zu bugsieren, hatte sich als ein bisschen schwierig erwiesen, umso beruhigter war sie dann, als er schließlich in ihr Bett geplumst und fast postwendend eingeschlafen war.  
Wer weiß in welchem Boot er sonst bereits sitzen würde.  
Leise schlüpfte Claire durch die angelehnte Schlafzimmertür, schlich um das Bett herum, setzte sich neben Owen auf die Bettkante und betrachtete ihn.  
Gedankenverloren fuhr sie mit dem Finger ganz sachte seine Wirbelsäule entlang und ihr Blick blieb an den Narben von dem Schulterbiss hängen, den Baby - Blue ihm einst zugefügt hatte. Sie waren so fein, dass sie bei flüchtigem Hinsehen auch als ein äußerst eigenwilliges Tattoo durchgehen würden.  
Vorsichtig breitete sie ihre Handfläche schließlich auf seinem Schulterblatt aus und spürte die Wärme seiner Haut.   
Es fühlte sich einfach bloß gut an ihn zu berühren.   
Sie versuchte sich jeden seiner Atemzüge bewusst zu machen, die gleichmäßig durch seine Lungen strömten.  
Er hatte die weichen Lippen leicht geöffnet und seine Locken standen wirr in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab.   
Behutsam streichelte Claire über seinen Nacken und glitt mit den Fingerspitzen in seinen Haaransatz.   
Sie betrachtete seine große Hand die weich und halb geöffnet neben seinem Körper lag und die gerade geschnittenen Nägel.  
Gib es zu Claire! Vor ein paar Monaten hättest du niemals geglaubt, dass dich diese Hände jemals wieder anfassen würden! - Nein! -- Eigentlich hast du es gehofft...und schau dich an, in welchem Schlamassel du jetzt steckst!!! - Wegen diesem Reptilien Dompteur!  
Dann kehrte ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht zurück, und sie musste zu ihrem Leidwesen feststellen, dass er aufzuwachen begann, denn er kräuselte die Stirn und die Brauenfalte grub sich in seine weichen, schlafenden Züge.  
Lieber hätte sie ihn noch ewig so weiter angesehen.   
In ihrem Bett liegend, einfach bloß schlafend und wie ein Kleinod behütet, auf das man es ihr ja nicht ein weiteres Mal aus dem Leben stahl, oder ein Aufwachen unweigerlich in eine Realität führte, die ihn in nüchternem Zustand unter Umständen garnicht erst bis hierher gebracht hätte.  
In in seinen Körper kehrte nun ebenfalls langsam Bewegung ein.   
Er ließ ein schnaufendes Atmen hören, als er sich umdrehte und Claire nahm gerade noch rechtzeitig ihre Hand von seinem Rücken, um nicht eingeklemmt zu werden.  
Was musst du auch immer alles anfassen Claire...?!  
Auf eine merkwürdige Weise fühlte sie sich ertappt, als er sie anblinzelte und offensichtlich, bemerkt zu haben schien, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte.   
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Hey...", machte er dann und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
Statt einer Antwort grinste Claire bloß, ohne es wirklich zu registrieren, erst als er weitersprach, wurde ihr die eigene Reaktion bewusst.  
"...ehm.... alles ok? Geht es dir gut?"  
"Jahh... was? Sicher..." Ich hab dich beim Schlafen beobachtet , es sah so entsetzlich hinreißend aus, dass ich gerade mein letztes bisschen Verstand dabei eingebüßt habe... so fühlt es sich zumindest an...,"... alles Bestens..."  
"Hmmmh so siehst du aber nicht aus..." murmelte er und seine Stimme kratze dabei leicht.  
Owen fühlte einen fiesen, stechenden Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn, als er den Kopf aus den Kissen hob und allmählich kamen die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück.  
Er beschloss lieber noch liegen zu bleiben und murmelte :" Centenario... verflixt...."  
Claire schmunzelte.  
"Ja... so könnte man es auch sagen... Hast du dich ausgetobt?", kam es dann hart über ihre Lippen und es schien ihr auf diese Weise zu gelingen zurück ins Fahrwasser zu gleiten.  
"Hmmmmh", stöhnte er. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand fuhr über sein Gesicht, dass inzwischen wieder kratzige Kinn und ließ sie schließlich regungslos auf seiner breiten, nackten Brust liegen, auf die Clarie mit aller Kraft NICHT zu starren versuchte.  
Kann dieser dämliche Reptilien Dompteur nicht einfach mal nur da sein, ohne mich irre zu machen?   
Man sieht die Kissenfalte in deinem Gesicht...Ist das ein Extra - Feature, um es bis zum äußersten zu treiben!   
Wir kommen nicht klar damit Claire!   
UNTERNIMM WAS!  
"Das weiß ich noch nicht...", gab er zurück und ließ ein leises Husten vernehmen, " ist die Flasche denn leer geworden?" jetzt lachte er kehlig.  
"Fast!", gab sie schnippisch zurück und rollte mit den Augen," ist das wichtig...?"   
"Es würde erklären, warum mir im Kopf hängen geblieben ist, dass du in meinen Klamotten am Strand aufgetaucht bist..." jetzt beschloss er, sich doch zu erheben und kniff die grau - grünen Augen zusammen, um das Kopfstechen abzumildern, was ihm nur mäßig gelang.  
Claire spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und drehte den Kopf weg, damit er es nicht sah.  
Unterdessen hatte Owen die Bettdecke beiseite geworfen und erhob sich schwerfällig.  
"Also ist es nicht wichtig...", meinte sie und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Claire erhob sich ebenfalls und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlasen, ohne ihn nochmal anzuklicken, damit er es nicht bemerkte.  
Er ließ ein verächtliches Schnaufen hören.  
"Falls du Alka Seltzer brauchen solltest, ich habe dir ein Glas in die Küche gestellt...", meinte sie im rausgehen, und fügte sachlich hinzu: "...ich habe ein paar Unterlagen herangeschafft, vielleicht geben sie uns ein paar Informationen, die uns weiterhelfen und ein Boot organisiert, das uns nach Sorna bringt!"  
Doch statt das er zu ihr in die Küche kam, schlappte er an ihr vorbei und wenig später hörte sie das Duschwasser rauschen.  
Ein schelmisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Claires Gesicht aus, als sie den Entschluss fasste,ihm zu folgen.

Eine weitere Ohnmacht hatte Barry abermals auf den harten Boden fallen lassen, auf welchem er jetzt erneut zu sich kam, mit noch schlimmeren Kopfschmerzen als beim ersten Mal.  
Mittlerweile hatte er allerdings die Tiefe des Raumes so weit ausgelotet, dass er es schaffte, zu einer der Wände zu robben, um sich daran auszusetzen.  
Das er den Lüftungschlitz lediglich ertastet hatte, ohne ihn auch nur annähernd zu sehen, ließ ihn ihm die unheilvolle Gewissheit heranreifen, dass er wirklich erblindet war.  
So weit er die Augen auch öffnete, er sah nichteinmal die eigene Hand, die er Zentimeter vor sein Gesicht hielt.  
Es machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als die Übelkeit, die ihm die Kopfschmerzen bereitete.  
Ein Geräusch näherte sich seinem kargen Gefängnis.   
Es waren Schritte - schnelle, kurze Schritte, in schweren Stiefeln und es durchfuhr ihn eine seltsame Woge der Erleichterung, die ihn sämtliche andere Schmerzen für den Moment vergessen ließ - er konnte sehen!   
Ein Licht ging an!  
Barry sah es durch den Lüftungschlitz in der Tür kriechen und es fraß sich gleißend hell zu ihm durch, als wollte es ihn mit aller Kraft erreichen, um ihn vor seiner schrecklichen Vermutung zu retten.   
"Wie lange ist er dadrin?" hörte er unmittelbar vor der Tür eine sonore Stimme fragen und einen Schlüssel, der nun in dem Türschloss herumgrdreht wurde.   
"Seit gestern... ", das war Anamikas Stimme und sie klang bedrückt, so als hätte sie lange geweint.   
Der Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe traf sein Gesicht und die Helligkeit stach in seinen Augen, als wäre sie ein Brenneisen.   
"Geht es ihm gut? ", hörte er Anamika weitersprechen.  
Barry blinzelte und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, um sie vor dem grellen Lichtschein zu schützen.   
"Es sieht so aus.... " Ein dicker Mann in Tarnkleidung kam nun hinter dem Leuchten her, trat zu ihm und besah sich Barry genauer.   
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und spürte, wie der Kerl ihn an seinem hämmernden Kopf fasste und seine Verletzung offensichtlich begutachtete.   
"Aber vielleicht ist das auch Auslegungsache...", lachte er höhnisch, "... wenn wir unser erstes Problem gleich gelöst hätten , könnten wir uns das hier sparen... " fluchte er,  
"haben sie den Krempel von diesem arroganten, nichtsnutzigen Dieb endlich herbei geschafft? Wir hätten das Ganze beschleunigen können, indem der Idiot einfach richtig getroffen hätte...auf das Tier gezielt pah.... Als wäre es nicht, von Anfang an klar gewesen, worum es hier geht. Ich bin nur von Idioten umgeben... " schnaubte er und ließ und endlich von Barry ab, der seinen Kopf nun gegen die Wand lehnte und versuchte trotz des Pochens zu verstehen, was hier gerade vor sich ging.   
"Ich hab seinen Laptop, mehr war nicht zu bekommen. Ich weiß das darauf Forschungsergebnisse gespeichert waren... " hörte er Anamikas Stimme matt antworten.   
Nun drehte der dicke Kerl sich ganz von ihm weg und wendete sich zur Tür, den Rahmen fast vollends ausfüllend und somit auch das Licht versperrend.   
In seinen überaus lichtempfindlichen Augen jedoch, empfand es Barry als angenehm. Auch wenn es ihn noch vorhin mit Panik erfüllt hatte, von völliger Dunkelheit umgeben zu sein.   
"Forschung...tzhe ", schnaubte er verächtlich,"...na und? Was können sie mir dazu sagen?" , fuhr er ungehalten fort.  
"Im Moment garnichts...", murmelte sie und versuchte an ihm vorbei zu sehen, um einen Blick auf Barry zu erhaschen, "ich muss mich erstmal damit befassen, dass Passwort herauszufinden, Dawson..." fauchte sie nun und drängte sich schließlich an dem Dicken vorbei.  
Dawson drehte sich nun wieder um, immernoch den Türrahmen versperrend.  
"Na Primaaa...", sagte er gedehnt, " hier haben wir doch das perfekte Vögelchen... ich bin sicher, es kann dieses Passwort auswendig singen...oder nicht!?" Jetzt kam er wieder auf Barry zu und stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an.  
"Bâtard...... pas un mot de moi..." gab er zurück und spukte das Blut, dass sich durch eine Verletzung in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte, auf den Boden vor seine Füße.  
Jetzt kniete sich Anamika neben ihn und besah sich seine Kopfverletzung.  
"Lassen sie mich ihn versorgen... ich regel' das schon..." meinte sie, berührte ihn an der Schulter und stand wieder auf.  
"Wie sie meinen. Es wird alles unnötig in die Länge ziehen... aber da ihnen ja nun auch diese verfluchten Viecher auch noch entwischt sind, ist die Zeit, die uns davon rennt, sowieso ein generelles Problem. Aber das brauche ich ihnen ja nicht nochmal zu erläutern... " damit entschwand er kopfschüttelnd nun aus der Tür und warf Anamika den Schlüssel zu, den sie auffing.  
"Ich werde dir etwas zu Trinken holen und was gegen die Schmerzen..." sagte sie leise, "es tut mir so leid.." damit verschwand sie dann ebenfalls aus Barrys Verlies und verriegelte sorgfältig wieder die Tür, ohne, das Barry etwas hätte unternehmen können.  
Aufstehen und weglaufen erschien ihm unmöglich.   
Er war kaum in der Lag zu sitzen.

"...und du bist dir sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist erst auf Nubar aufzulaufen...?", meinte Claire unsicher und krabbelte von Bord des keinen Bootes, dass sie gemietet hatte.  
"Bin ich...ich will erst herausfinden, warum InGEN hier ist und ich muss wissen, ob es Mrs. 9 ebenfalls noch ist..."  
"Mrs. 9...?" fragte Claire unsicher, obwohl ihr eigentlich klar war, von WEM er sprach.   
"Der T - Rex... sie war in Paddock 9... Ich glaube nicht, dass du das vergessen hast...", meinte Owen und zwinkerte Claire zu, die ein lautes Schlucken verlauten ließ.  
Ja ICH und der Tyrannosaurus Rex. Die Dame und ich ... jetzt hat dieses Vieh auch noch einen Namen! - Ganz Toll!  
Owen hievte seinen Rucksack aus dem Boot und vertäute es am Steg SEINER Bucht, die ihm das seltsame Gefühl eines zu Hauses gab, und gleichzeitig die Fremde einer neuen Umgebung, verursacht durch das Trümmerfeld, dass vor ihnen lag.  
Er hatte nur sehr selten die Bucht von der offenen See aus mit einem Boot befahren, doch nicht nur deshalb war es eigenartig in sein "zu Hause" zu kommen. Vielmehr was es der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Nichts von dem was ihre Augen erreichten, erinnerte an das gemütliche, eigenwillige Refugium, dass Owen sich einst geschaffen hatte.  
Es gab es einfach nicht mehr.   
Claire schlug sich den Hand vor dem Mund.  
Der Bungalow war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und so sah es auch aus: Als habe sich dieser aufgetan und den Bau aus Blech und Holz einfach gefressen, um ihn in Einzelteilen wieder auszuspucken.  
"Oh mein Gott..", entfuhr es ihr.  
Owen stöhnte beim Anblick seines ehemaligen Heimes während Claire murmelte: "Es sieht aus, als habe irgendein Geschoss hier alles dem Erdreich gleich gemacht..."   
Owen kletterte nun auf den Steg und ging ein paar Schritte.  
" Das, oder eine Herde von Dinosauriern ist hindurchgetrabt...", dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um, "...oder beides..."  
Claire kam zu ihm und nahm ihn kurz tröstend in den Arm.   
"Owen ich weiß wieviel dir das bedeutet hat, es tut mir so leid..."  
"Maach...Es war ja bloß eine Hülle, das Meiste ist doch weggeschafft worden... Womit wir zum Wesentlichen kommen... " meinte er dann sachlich und ließ einen Seufzer hören, "Wo ist Barry und diese Göre... ? Wir müssen sie finden..."


	35. 35. Rucksacktouristen

Claire starrte immernoch ungläubig, auf den Trümmerhaufen, der einmal Owens zu Hause gewesen war, während dieser sich bereits durch das Gerümpel zu wühlen begann, um schließlich etwas resigniert zu ihr zurück zu kehren.  
In seiner Hand das leicht verbeulte Sunrio Blechschild, das er einst, vom Zaun der Mexikanischen Bar geschraubt hatte, am Abend ihres ersten Dates.  
"Was willst du denn damit?", fragte sie entrüstet und sah ihm zu, wie er versuchte das Stück Blech zu begradigen  
"Ich eröffne einfach eine neue Bar... wenn das alles hier vorbei ist...", gab er zur Antwort und grinste.  
In Claire kamen die Gedanken an den Abend hoch, an dem das Schild in seinen Besitz übergegangen war:  
Ein eigenartiges Déjà-vu mit der Erinnerung an den Kuss, den er ihr gegeben hatte, als sie auf die Main Street gewissermaßen geflüchtet waren, bevor das Personal des Sunrio den Schilderklau bemerkte.  
"Und was hast du damit vor...?", hatte sie gefragt.  
"Ich eröffne meine eigene Sunrio Bar in meinem Bungalow. Da ist der Service besser  
", war seine Antwort gewesen und Claire erinnerte sich an die damals noch so gefährlich scheinende Nähe seiner Lippen, die sich tatsächlich zu einem unverbindlichen Kuss getroffen hatten.  
Nach allem was sich davor ereignet hatte, ebenso wundervoll, wie beängstigend.   
In ihrer Erinnerung haftete es allerdings jetzt, wie ein sonniger, warmer Fleck.  
"Ja wenn es schon mit der Ersten nicht geklappt hat, " meinte sie und trat zu ihm, " dann vielleicht jetzt..."  
"Ich stelle dich auch als Barmädchen ein...aber Tequlias bekommst DU von MIR nicht mehr...", gab er gut gelaunt zurück und ließ einen dreckigen Lacher vernehmen.  
Offensichtlich machte die Rückkehr auf die Insel, mit ihm das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was sie mit ihr veranstaltete. Satt bedrückt und resigniert darüber zu sein, wieder auf diesem verfluchtenDino - Eiland festzusitzen, nach allem was geschehen war, schien es Owen zu entspannen und seine Laune zu heben.  
"Kannst du auch irgendwann mal ernst bleiben und mich vielleicht davon in Kenntnis setzen was....", weiter kam sie nicht, denn pfeilschnell war seine Hand auf ihren Mund gesaust und hinderte sie am weitersprechen.  
Owen ließ das Schild auf den Boden zurückgleiten   
"Schhhh..." machte er und zog sie mit sich, an den Rand der Lichtung ins Gestrüpp, um Claire anschließend runter zu drücken.  
"Was..?" murmelte Claire und zerrte seine Hand von ihrem Mund, und somit den typischen einnebelnden Geruch, den sie ausendete, aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld.   
Sie begann unwillkürlich zu zittern.   
Die letzten Male, als sie von ihm auf diese Weise zur Ruhe gebracht worden war, waren entweder, Zähne, Klauen, oder bestenfalls beides hinter ihnen hergewesen.  
Mit und ohne Flügel Claire! Auf was hast du dich da nur eingelassen!  
Die innere Claire schüttelte mitleidsvoll den Kopf.  
"Psscht..."... machte er und legte den Finger auf seine Lippen.  
Jetzt hörte auch Claire die Stimmen, die näherkamen.   
Sie klangen menschlich, laut und unvorsichtig.  
"Also ich war ja öfters hier..."der Stimme folgte ein Stapfen aus dem Dschungel.  
"Hier ist es?!", " war jetzt eine weitere Stimme zu hören und diese klang ungläubig.  
Owen blickte Claire stirnrunzelnd an, er kannte diese Stimme, und sein Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm, dass es ihr genauso ging.  
"Meine Güte!..." kam es aus dem Wald und nun folgte dem eine schlaksige Figur auf die Lichtung.   
Überrascht und gleichermaßen geschockt blieb die Person mit dem Rücken zu ihnen vor dem Trümmerfeld stehen.  
"So hab ich es nicht erwartet...!" keuchte sie und schließlich war Claire sich sicher, es war... ...LOWREY!  
"Lo..." fing sie an, doch Owen patschte ihr sofort wieder die große Hand auf die Lippen.  
"Schhhhht!".. machte er nocheinmal energisch und blinzelte sie böse an.   
Weshalb sie den Rest ihres Tones verschluckte, und es kaum wagte weiter zu atmen.  
"Du sagtest hier wäre der Bungalow in denen dein Freund gelebt hat...", kam es nun von der zweiten Person, die offensichtlich männlich und ein wenig kleiner war als Lowrey.  
"War es auch... man hat mir gesagt, dass es einiges abgekriegt hat, aber nicht das es ein Haufen Müll ist..." kam es von dem verdattertden, fassungslosen Lowrey,   
"...bist du sicher, dass das hier wirklich sein zu Hause war.. ich meine... es sieht nicht so aus und was soll es hier schon zu sehen geben...?", die weitere Stimme klang maßlos enttäuscht.  
"Das...", machte Lowrey nun und klang mehr als resigniert, ",weiß ich auch nicht."  
Sie traten nun näher an das Feld heran, so nah das Claire sehen konnte, wie tief der Schock bei Lowrey tatsächlich saß.   
Offensichtlich hatte er, mit dem was er hier vorfand, nicht gerechnet.  
"Du wolltest mir zeigen wo dein Raptortrainer gelebt hat, jetzt haben wir schon die leeren Paddocks angesehen und sind den ganzen Weg durch diesen Dschungel geeiert, um endlich herzukommen, und es ist nichts weiter als ein Haufen Schutt und Asche..."  
Lowrey trat nun zu der Person hin, die auch ein wenig jünger zu sein schien als er.  
"Hör mal Seth ein bisschen mehr Ehrfurcht wäre hier angebracht. Er war mein Freund, und es ist nichts weiter von ihm übrig geblieben als das..."  
Lowrey ging nun Richtung Steg und Seth folgte ihm.  
"Entschuldige, ich glaube, wir müssen die Tour hier mal unterbrechen, ich bin wohl doch kein so ein guter Reiseführer...", meinte er und setze sich resigniert auf die Planken.  
"Ach.. nein...", meinte Seth nun versöhnlich, "... es ist echt cool, aber das hier ist doch langweilig. Könnten wir nicht nochmal zurück wo die den T- Rex eingesperrt haben... der ist einfach nur cool.."  
Claire schluckte.   
Es rauschte in ihren Ohren und so bekam sie kaum die nächsten Worte mit, die Lowrey nun an Seth richtete: "Ja, mal sehen wie lange noch. Die sagten ja, sie brauchen ihn für Forschungszwecke. Die haben nie geforscht... Wer das gemacht hat, war Owen und der ist jetzt tot. Gefressen von seinem eigenen Raptor..." er stöhnte laut auf und ließ ein Jaulen vernehmen, "... was musste er auch unbedingt auf eigene Faust hierher zurückkehren, ich hab ja immer gesagt, den Biestern kann man nicht trauen...aber die Sachen die er drauf gehabt hat, waren einmalig..."  
Claire blickte nun zu Owen, der erstaunt und amüsiert die Brauen hochgezogen hatte.  
Was hatte Lowrey da gerade gesagt?   
Er sei gefressen worden?  
Interessante Vorstellung.  
Unwillkürlich ging der Blick zu seiner fast verheilten Wunde, die Blue ihm zugefügt hatte, und ihm das Leben wahrscheinlich eher gerettet hatte, als es ihm nehmen zu wollen.  
"Was macht der hier?", formte Claire nun tonlos mit den Lippen und blickte Owen an, als erwarte sie von ihm eine Antwort  
Doch der zuckte bloß die Achseln und nickte dann zu dem Steg, auf dem Lowrey sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt zu haben schien, und in dessen Blickfeld offensichtlich nun ihr Gefährt gefallen war: MIT seinem Rucksack, den er unvorsichtigerweise auf dem Steg zurückgelassen hatte .  
"Mist..." fluchte Owen leise, als er hilflos mit ansah wie Lowrey diesen hochnahm.  
"Irgendwie sind wir hier nicht allein...." murmelte Loewry nun, nahm den schweren Rucksack auf und sah sich um.  
Unwillkürlich drückte Owen Claries Kopf noch weiter nach unten in die Büsche, und hockte sich ebenfalls so zusammengekauert wie möglich neben sie.  
"Das ist ja lächerlich..." meinte Clarie und rappelte sich auf.   
Owen zog sie wieder herunter, so dass sie unsanft auf den Hintern plumpste.  
Sie funkelte ihn böse an.  
"Entschuldige..." flüsterte er angestrengt, " du weißt nicht was das hier ist, und was sie ihm erzählt haben... ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Gute Idee ist dem armen Lowrey ausgerechnet jetzt vor Augen zu führen, dass Totgeglaubte durchaus wieder auferstehen können..."  
Er war so leise, dass Clarie kaum ein Wort verstehen konnte.  
Allerdings fühlte sie die feuchte Erde, die sich durch ihren Hosenboden drückte.  
Super Jurassic World Du hast mich mit all deinen wunderbaren Facetten zurück!  
"Seltsam... ich dachte wir seinen die einzige...eh....Reisegruppe..." Lowrey nahm nun den Rucksack auf.  
"Vielleicht hat ihn jemand vergessen?...", meine Seth.  
Lowrey zuckte die Achseln.  
"Ich werde diesen Kerl mal fragen...", murmelte er, "vielleicht gehört er einem von seinen Leuten....das Boot ist auch nicht von hier..." Er schien an seiner eigenen Vermutung zu zweifeln.  
Owen presste die Lippen aufeinander und runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.  
Der wir doch jetzt nicht mit unserem Zeug abhauen wollen...  
"Komm, wir gehen zurück zum Wagen. Wir können denen schonmal mitteilen, dass dieser Ort hier mehr Geschosse abbekommen hat, als vermutet..." er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und rauschte an den Büschen vorbei, in denen sich Claire und Owen versteckt hielten.  
Entschlossen stand Claire auf, kam aus dem Unterholz, bevor Owen sie festhalten konnte und war nun hinter Lowrey auf der Lichtung.  
"LOWREY!", rief sie schließlich laut, während Owen ein genervtes Seufzen unterdrückte und neben sie trat.  
"Lowrey drehte sich um.  
"Claire?" fragte er ungläubig und rückte die Brille zurecht.  
"Warum kannst du nicht EINMAL machen was man dir sagt..." zischte Owen ihr zu, während sich auf Lowreys Gesicht das ganze Repertoire von ungläubiger Überraschung wiederspiegelte, dass die menschliche Mimik erzeugen konnte.  
"Owen?...Bist du das?"

Als die Türe sich erneut öffnete, war es diesmal nicht ganz so schrecklich, denn sie hatten das Licht im Flur angelassen und somit hatte Barry wenigstes einen kleinen Lichtschein, der ihn nicht ganz so orientierungslos zurückließ, wie beim letzten Mal.  
Es war Anamika die hereintrat.   
Sie hielt ihm einen Metallbecher hin und einen Riegel Tabletten.  
"Du musst was trinken...", meinte sie, "hier ist etwas gegen die Schmerzen."  
Wortlos nahm Barry ihr das Gefäß ab und drückte zwei Tabletten aus dem Blister.   
Dann spülte er sie mit dem Wasser, dem aus Becher herunter.   
Es war ihm für den Augenblick egal, was sie ihm genau gegeben hatte, wenn es ihm nur die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen nehmen würde.  
"Es wird gewiss gleich besser...",murmelte sie und hockte sich zu ihm.  
"Es hat wohl keinen Sinn zu fragen warum? Oder wann du mich wieder hier raus lässt?", meinte er leise.  
Er blickte in Anamikas Augen und sie sahen unendlich traurig aus.  
"Nein...bitte sag mir das Passwort von Owens Laptop...", sagte sie flehend.  
Barry ließ ein verächtlich schnaubendes Lachen hören.  
"Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich es dir sagen würde?" er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Becher.  
"Nein..." meinte Anamika resigniert und es wunderte ihn, dass sie so schnell aufgab, "aber es würde Einiges erleichtern. Woran habt ihr zuletzt gearbeitet?"  
"Das geht dich einen Scheiß an, du falsches Luder! Wenn du auch nur den Hauch der Gene deines Vaters im Leib hättest, würdest du sowas nicht bringen. Mich hier einsperren... Ich dachte du willst die Raptoren retten!" fauchte er sie an und stellte fest, dass es wehtat laut zu sein.  
"Das wollte ich auch..", meinte sie und klang trotzig.  
"Falscher Text...", gab Barry resigniert zurück.  
"Das wollte ich wirklich. Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir erklären. Es würde einfacher sein, wenn du mitmachen würdest, glaub mir...."   
Barry konnte es kaum glauben, als er ihr ins Gesicht sah und erkannte, dass Tränen über ihre Wange rollten.  
Anamika erhob sich nun und machte sich auf den Weg, sein Gefängnis wieder zu verlassen. Doch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, richtete er nochmal kurz das Wort an sie:" Anamika..."  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Ich komm' nicht weit,wenn ich dich überwältige, oder...?", fragte er.  
Doch statt, dass sie ihm antworten konnte, erschien der Dicke in Uniform nun im Türrahmen.  
"Nichtmal bis zur Tür!", gab dieser dann zurück, und die Eisentür schnappte geräuschvoll ins Schloss.


	36. 36. Ein nerdiges  Zuhause

"...man muss schließlich sehen wo man bleibt...", seufzte Lowery und blickte Claire und Owen an, als könnte er es immernoch nicht fassen.   
Da war er auf die Idee gekommen, dieses schäbige Boot zu mieten, damit er Dinosaurierliebhaber und Jurassic Nerds zwischen dem Festland und Nublar hin und her kutschen konnte, um in Zukunft damit seine Brötchen zu verdienen, doch dass sich auf seine Internetanzeige tatsächlich jemand melden würde, hätte er nicht wirklich gedacht.  
Ebenso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass er nun hier mit seiner ehemaligen Chefin und einem Freund saß, den er eigentlich tot geglaubt hatte.   
Er warf einen Blick hinunter auf die Bucht und vor seinem geistigen Auge spielte sich abermals die Szene ab, die ihm für einen Moment den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hatte:

Der dicke Kommandant trat mit seinem Fuß gegen den Bootsrand.   
"Sie befinden sich auf Sperrgebiet, sehen sie zu, dass sie hier wegkommen!"  
"Was denn für ein Sperrgebiet? Das war mal mein Arbeitsplatz... " gab Lowery zur Antwort.   
"Jetzt nicht mehr... die ganze Insel steht unter dem Kommando von InGEN - Corporation... "  
Lowrey setzte trotzdem die Füße sicher auf den Anleger.   
"Ich hab hier bloß ein paar Dinge zu erledigen... " log er, er wollte Seth wenigstens die Insel kurz zeigen. Damit dieser nicht sein Geld zurückfordern konnte .   
Nach dieser Tour würde er sich überlegen, wie er seine fixe Idee mit der Jurassic World Besichtigung weiterführen würde - ein wenig undurchdacht das Ganze - wie er sich jetzt eingestehen musste.   
"Oh Leute wie sie machen mir Spaß... ", meinte der Kerl dann, den Lowery von Minute zu Minute unangenehmer fand, weil er ihn ansah, als wollte er ihn zum Mittagessen verspeisen," dann kommen sie mal... "  
Unsicher trat Lowery einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Seth folgte ihm wie ein Schatten.   
"Der Letzte der hier etwas ERLEDIGEN wollte hat es nicht wirklich lebend von der Insel geschafft ? " er klang spöttisch und setzte das Wort "erledigen" mit seinen dicken Fingern in unsichtbare Anführungszeichen.   
Lowrey kniff die braunen Augen zusammen.   
"So...? Wer soll das denn gewesen sein...? " fragte er trotzig.   
"... Eigentlich wüsste ich nicht was sie das angeht...aaaaber... er war mal bei den Raptoren, ironischweise hat eines seiner Viecher dafür gesorgt, dass er nun das zeitliche gesegnet hat, tja nicht alle Soldaten fallen im Krieg...die Schlechten werden eben gefressen... Ist die Welt nicht witzig?"plapperte er, in offenkundiger Erzähllaune drauflos, lachte und wippte dabei auf seinen Stiefeln.   
Lowery wollte nicht glauben was er da hörte.   
Ein Gefühl völliger Lähmung erfasste ihn für den Moment, doch nach einigen Schocksekunden hatte er es geschafft, sich soweit im Griff zu haben, dass man es ihm nicht anmerkte.   
Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er weit genug von ihm wegkommen, zur Bucht von der er genau wusste, wo sie sich befand und wie sie vor seinem geistigen Auge dastand. Unzählige Male war er dort gewesen.   
In Owens zu Hause - und DER sollte nun tot sein?   
War er wirklich so unvorsichtig gewesen?   
Das passte doch garnicht zu ihm?   
Lowery musste dringend Abstand zwischen sich und diesen feist grinsenden Kommandanten bekommen.   
Der Typ war gruselig.   
Wenn er mit Seth ersteinmal am Bungalow war, könnte er auch von dort den Rest der Insel mit ihm durchkämmen.   
Auch wenn es hier kaum noch Saurier gab, wie sie durch die Presse erfahren hatten, so würde es jedem Fan eine Genugtuung sein, es wenigstens einmal mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben - und er selbst würde vielleicht eher begreifen können, was man ihm gerade gesagt hatte.   
"Ich möchte bloß kurz in meine Wohnung zurück... " sagte er und zückte Schlüssel seines Wagens, den er nach wie vor bei den Docks geparkt hatte.   
"Wie sie meinen, ich erwarte sie vor der Dunkelheit zurück, wir haben gerade genug mit dem T-Rex zu tun... "

"... hast du den T-Rex gesehen ?" fragte Owen , als Lowrey seine Story zu Ende erzählt hatte.   
"Mann, es ist so unglaublich zu sehen das du nicht tot bist... ", fing Lowrey an, doch Owen unterbrach ihr barsch:" Jaja... Lowrey!? Hast du, oder nicht? "  
Jetzt meldete sich Seth zu Wort :"Haben wir, es war irre! " sagte er begeistert.  
Owen blickte ihn kurz stutzig an und nickte ihm dann mit nachsichtigem Blick zu, als müsse er ein Kleinkind beruhigen :"... jaaaaahhh... irre.... ", erst als er sich abwendete nuschelte er :"...das ist das passende Wort dafür... ", in seinen Bart.   
"Weißt du was sie mit ihr vorhaben...?" Owen zerrte an seinem Rucksack und hängte ihn über seine Schulter.   
"Irgendein Projekt, haben sie gesagt. Etwas mit DNA... ich habe nicht zugehört. Die kriegen die Hals nicht voll mit ihren Experimenten... das ist so widerwärtig...Gott..." störte Lowrey theatralisch.

Claire hatte nur zugehört und schwieg .   
Der Gedanke daran, dass der T-Rex hinter Schloss und Riegel war, beruhigte sie mehr, als dass sie Gedanken daran verschwendete, was es mit dem Rest überhaupt auf sich hatte, so folgte sie weiter stumm der Unterhaltung ohne richtig dem Inhalt zu folgen.   
"Hast du Barry gesehen?... Hier.... Ich meine... "Owen machte eine umfassende Geste.   
"Der ist auch hier? " fragte Lowery ungläubig zurück.   
Okay hast du nicht - keine gute Antwort auf meine Frage!  
"Raptoren hast du aber keine gesehen, oder? " bohrte er weiter ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.   
"Raptoren?! " echote nun Seth und seine Augen wurden rund wie Kuchenteller.   
Auch darauf schien Owen nicht eingehen zu wollen.   
Stattdessen zog er nun Lowery für ein vier Augen Gespräch ein Stück zur Seite.   
"Hör zu, es wäre besser, wenn du dafür sorgen würdest, dass die Typen, die die   
T-Rex - Dame da eingesperrt haben, nichts von unserer Existenz wissen. Ich muss dringend nach Isla Sorna... "  
Lowery versuchte zu verstehen was er da gerade gesagt hatte.   
"... es hat wohl keinen Sinn zu fragen, was du da willst... "  
Owen beugte sich nun nah zu ihm und flüsterte :"... Nein, jetzt nicht, aber meinst du, du könntest uns irgendwo unterbringen, wo wir die Nacht bleiben können, ohne, dass jemand weiß, dass wir hier sind?Ich möchte Claire nicht noch mehr zumuten..."  
"Ich kann euch in meiner Wohnung unterbringen. Ich wollte sowieso dort noch ein paar Dinge mitnehmen. Der ganze Umzug geht erst, wenn ich die Neue fertig renoviert habe. Masraini Global ist wenigstens so nett, mir das zu organisieren. Ich bin ja nicht der Einzige. " erklärte er erzählfreudig.  
Owen lachte bitter und sein Blick schweifte über das Trümmerfeld.   
"Geniale Idee..."

"So, immer rein in die gute Stube...", meinte Lowrey und schob seine unfreiwilligen Gäste in das verwaiste Appartement  
Die Glasvitrine, die seine PF - Sideshow - Collectibles beherbergt hatten, waren nur noch teilweise belebt.   
Ebenso standen nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Legandary Scale Figuren von den verschiedenen Dinosaurieren herum, die Lowery sammelte.   
Es war Owen immer vorgekommen, als bewege er sich in einem Filmmuseum, wenn er Lowrey besucht hatte.  
Als leidenschaftlicher Sammler von Dioramen und einzelnen Action Figuren, hatte ein Großteil seiner Wohnung, Platz dafür eingenommen.  
Jetzt erinnerte es eher an ein geplündertes Zoogeschäft, mit leeren Mini - Aquarien.  
Claire durchfuhr ein Riesenschreck, als sie die weiße Bestie in einem Diorama mit einer Miniausgabe ihres viel zu kleinen Geheges entdeckte.  
Indominus Rex, Eröffnung 2015 Jurassic World.  
War in sauber geführter Handschrift auf einem Schild an der Vitrine zu lesen.  
Owen warf seinen Rucksack auf die Couch, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand, als habe man für sie keinen Platz mehr auf dem Umzugswagen gehabt.  
"Es war ein faszinierendes Tier...", murmelte Seth hinter Claire, die leicht zusammen zuckte, als sie gedankenverloren in den Glaskasten gestarrt hatte.  
Indominus Rex thronte inmitten von grünem Farn und künstlichen Metalltoren so lebensecht, dass Claire das Gefühl bekam, wenn sie zwinkern würde, spränge die 1:8 Miniaturausgabe gleich an ihren Hals.  
Claire drehte sich um, "...faszinierend tödlich...", meinte sie dann fest und versuchte sich den Schreck nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"...niemand wird das besser wissen als sie...", sagte Seth voll unverhohlender Bewunderung.  
"Ich hätte auf die Erfahrung gerne verzichtet, glauben sie mir...", gab Claire zur Antwort und entwand sich dem Blick seiner stahlblauen Augen.   
Sie flößten ihr eine unterschwellige Furcht ein, die sie mit einem Schritt in Owens Richtung auszugleichen versuchte.  
Der Schritt in seine Nähe verhieß Sicherheit, so wie es immer schon gewesen war.  
"Es ist nicht mehr viel da...", meinte Lowrey nun entschuldigend, " ich habe nicht mal mehr ein Bett, nur diese Couch. Sie ist aber sehr bequem...", versicherte er schnell.  
"Das ist echt nett von dir Lowrey...", meinte Owen nun und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Ich kann uns einen Tee machen...", lachte Lowrey dann," mehr habe ich leider nicht mehr im Haus, schon bescheuert, dass man von diesem Vollidioten auch noch aus der eigenen Wohnung geworfen wird. Am Ende des Tages..." Lowrey blickte aus dem Fenster vor dem die Dunkelheit allmählich Besitz über den ausgestorbenen Park ergriff.  
Er ließ Wasser in einen leicht angestaubten Wasserkocher laufen, holte ein paar Tassen aus dem halbleeren Schrank in seiner Küchenzeile und eine Packung Beuteltee, mit dessen Inhalt er die Trinkgefäße bestückte.  
Dann probierte er prüfend den Lichtschalter und brachte den Wasserkocher in Gang.  
"Ein Wunder das der Strom noch geht...naja, aber solange noch nicht alle ihre Wohnungen leergeräumt haben....Mein Nachbar aus Appartement D wollte die Tage auch den Rest holen. Dann ist das Haus gewiss leer... Mann, ich hab gern hier gewohnt....", seufzte er und öffnete die Tür zur Terrasse, von der aus man einen gigantischen Blick auf die Mainstreet hatte.   
Wenn diese im allgemeinen Trubel des Parkbetriebs hellerleuchtet gewesen war, sobald die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, hatte sie wunderschön ausgesehen.   
Jetzt jedoch, war es lediglich das Starren in einen Dunklen Fleck, auf dem sich in diesem Moment ein Flutlicht einschaltete.  
Ein Parkjeep schraubte sich die Septentienen zu den Appartements hoch.

"Ich fürchte wir bekommen Besuch....", murrte Lowrey und ging zurück in die Küche, um das heiße Wasser in die Tassen zu verteilen.  
"Ich gehe ihn besser abwimmeln...", verkündete er dann und verließ seine Wohnung.  
Claire bewunderte die Gelassenheit, mit der er zu Werke ging.   
Statt unruhig zu werden, weil sich nun jemand seiner Wohnung näherte, der möglicherweise aufdecken könnte, dass er ungebetene Gäste hier beherbergte, tappte er einfach nach draußen und fing den Tropper ab, der dem Wagen entstieg.  
Bisher hatte sie Lowrey bloß als Techniknerd wahrgenommen, der sich selbst nicht viel zugetraute, und auf eine diffuse Art tat es ihr plötzlich leid, dass sie ihn damals so angefaucht hatte, "Warum werden sie so persönlich?" hallte es in ihrem Kopf wider, und es war, als läge die nervöse Angst erneut auf ihr, als sich das Tor vor ihr hochgeschoben hatte.

Sie blickte zu Owen, der mit seiner Tasse in der Hand an die Küchenzeile gelehnt stand und durch die Lamellen des heruntergelassenen Rollos nach draußen blickte.   
Offensichtlich wollte er mitbekommen was draußen vor sich ging.  
Wenig später kam Lowrey zurück.  
"Es tut mir leid...", waren seine ersten Worte, " sie wollen uns nun nicht mehr fahren lassen, wir müssen nun alle hierbleiben..."  
Owen runzelte die Stirn.  
"Mit welcher Begründung?"  
"Zu dunkel..." Lowrey zuckte die Schultern, "...vielleicht haben sie sogar Recht - ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Boot in der Dunkelheit navigieren kann, ich bin kein Seemann."  
"Ach, das ist denen doch egal..." schnaubte Owen verächtlich.  
Wieder war Lowreys Antwort ein Schulterzucken.   
Allmählich hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm das Ganze völlig aus dem Ruder lief.  
"Also ich finde es gibt Schlimmeres, als mit einer so hübschen Frau hier festzusitzen...", meinte Seth und ließ sich neben Claire auf die Couch fallen, auf welche sich diese inzwischen gesetzt hatte.  
Owens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er funkelte Seth böse an, der davon jedoch wenig Notiz nahm.  
Während Claire über das verkappte Kompliment, verstohlen in sich hineingrinste,   
"Wir können die Couch ins Schlafzimmer schieben für euch...", schlug Lowrey dann vor, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Owen und Claire unbedingt Privatsphäre verschaffen musste.   
Wenn er ihnen schon ungewollt auf den Wecker gehen würde, noch dazu mit diesem Nerd - Touri, der keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass er eine Schwäche für seine Chefin zu haben schien.  
"Nicht nötig...", gab Owen dann zurück und trat nun vom Fenster weg, um sich neben Claire zu stellen, "...wir finden auch so einen Platz für uns...Sag' mal kannst du ein Handy orten?"

"Ich hätte es lieber gehabt, dass nicht nötig gewesen wäre dich zu fesseln, wie einen Schwerverbrecher, aber da du dich ja mit aller Gewalt gewehrt hast...", fauchte Anamika Barry zu, die neben ihm auf der Sitzbank in dem kleinen Motorboot saß, das durch die Nacht brauste.   
Barry erkannte die Silhouette von Nublar, die sich gegen den Vollmondhimmel abhob.  
"Es wäre netter wenn du mir endlich mal erklären könntest, was hier vor sich geht. Solange werde ich jede Gelegenheit zur Flucht nutzen, damit du es nur weißt, du verlogenes Miststück..."keifte er sie an und zerrte an den Kabelbindern, mit denen man ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden hatte.  
Barry fühlte sich wie der ahnungslose Depp in einem schlechten Krimi.   
So sehr er sich auch den nicht mehr ganz so arg schmerzenden Kopf zerbrach, es wollte ihm keine logische Erklärung für das Desaster hier einfallen.

Das Boot fuhr nun in das ruhigere Gewässer auf die Docs zu, an denen die Futterlieferungen einst angekommen waren. Weit ab vom Hauptanleger, der die Touristen täglich willkommen geheißen hatte.

Das Lagergebäude war hell erleuchtet, als zwei Trooper den widerspenstigen Barry dorthin zerrten.  
Sie brachten ihn durch den langen Flur, in dem die Stallungen für Lebendfuttertiere gewesen waren und es kam ihm vor, als hinge der typische Geruch von Ziegendung noch in der Luft.  
Sie öffneten eine der Türen und schoben in hindurch und drückten ihn auf einen Stuhl der an der Wand stand.  
"Sitzenbleiben...!", blaffte der Kerl ihn an.   
Seine prankenartige Hand drückte ihm auf die Schulter und zwang ihn so in den Sitz zurück, aus dem Barry sich postwendend versucht hatte zu erheben, nachdem sie ihn dorthin gedrängt hatten.  
"Ist es denn nötig, dass sie so brutal sind..?", kam es von Anamika mit sonderbar dünnen Stimmchen.  
Barry suchte ihren Blick, dem sie nach wie vor auswich.  
"Nachdem er uns ein paar Mal fast entwischt wäre schon..."

Der festerlose Raum war nicht nur durch die Stuhlreihe an der Wand belebt. Ferner gab es noch einen metallenen Schreibtisch, hinter dem ein dunkler Ledersessel, vor einem aufgeklappten Laptop, auf der Tischplatte stand.  
Die Wand gegenüber säumte eine Reihe von Regalkästen mit unterschiedlich großen Bernsteinen, die von einer indirekten Lichtquelle so angestrahlt wurden, dass man die vielfältigen Einschlüsse sehen konnte, die sie innehatten: Verschiedene Mückenarten, kleine Motten, Käfer und andere undefinierbare Insektenarten.  
Erst jetzt nahm Barry die Tür hinter dem Schreibtisch wahr, denn sie öffnete sich, während er noch mit einem Augenzwinkern an dem Laptop auf dem Schriebtisch festhing.   
Er stellte fest, dass es sich um Owens Gerät handelte, er erkannte es an den Buchstaben, die Owen mal in die oberste Lackschicht des Metallgehäuses geritzt hatte:   
O.G.  
Dann schob sich eine Person in sein Blickfeld.   
Als Barry den Kopf hob, um sie anzusehen, hätte er das ausgemergelte Gesicht fast nicht erkannt.   
Man musste schon genauer hinsehen, um aus den hageren Gesichtszügen mit den grauen Bartstoppeln und den inzwischen weit reichenden grauen Schläfen im zerzausten ursprünglich schwarzen Haar, den vormals strahlenden Kopf der Jurassic World - Wissenschaftler zu erkennen:  
Dr. Henry Wu

"Ich habe jetzt alles durchprobiert...", Lowrey saß auf dem Fussboden vor der Couch und lehnte sich resigniert zurück. Er stellte das Notebook auf den Fußboden, "ein abgeschaltetes Handy ist nicht zu orten...wenn er einen Tracker trägt, vielleicht, dann könnte ich versuchen mich in das alte Parksystem zu hacken... aber die Zeiten sind vorbei...", sagte er mit einem zwinkernden Seitenblick auf Claire, " ...es sei denn sie hätten so ein Cyberspukzegs gemacht, von dem keiner etwas mitbekommen hat und ihren Mitarbeitern die gleichen Ortungsimplantate einsetzen lassen, wie den Sauriern."  
Claire zuckte die Schultern, "Ich weiß EINEN der sich bis zum Schluss gewehrt hätte...", sagte sie lachend und wies mit dem Finger auf Owen, der das Gesicht verzog.  
"Also mich hätten sie gerne mit einem Ortungsimplantat versehen können, um mich zu finden..." startete Seth einen Flirtversuch.  
Mann, der Typ ist ja anstrengend...  
Clarie stand auf, Owens Seitenblick bemerkend.   
Hätte dieser Blick töten können, dessen war sie sich sicher, wäre der gute Seth bereits nicht mehr unter ihnen.  
"Es gibt Leute, die WILL man vielleicht auch nicht finden...", brummte Owen und seine Sorgenfalte grub sich tief in seine Stirn.  
Er ist eifersüchtig Claire... die innere Claire sang amüsiert, dem unmöglichen Reptilien Dompteur passen deine Fans ganz und garnicht!--- Ehhm... Kannst du mir bitte erklären, warum du gerade DAS anziehend findest! ?  
Claire musste über ihre eigenen Gedanken grinsen.  
"Wir kommen heute nicht mehr weiter....", sagte sie schließlich, und griff nach Owens Hand," danke, dass wir in ihrem Schlafzimmer übernachten dürfen Lowrey..."  
Damit zog sie Owen in den leeren Raum, in dem sie bereits eine notdürftige Schlafgelegenheit aus Isomatten und ihren Schlafsäcken hergerichtet hatte.   
Owen war so umsichtig gewesen, all diese Dinge einzupacken. Jedoch war sie ziemlich froh, ein festes Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, statt eines unssichern Zeltes, dass er ganz unten in den Rucksack gestopft hatte - Nur für alle Fälle - hatte er gesagt, sein unwiderstehliches Grinsen gegrinst und Clarie hatte gewusst, auch wenn es ein Zelt sein würde, es würde es der beste Platz auf Erden sein, solange sich dieser an seiner Seite befand.  
Der Komfort einer festen Behausung, war allerdings nicht zu verachten, obwohl sich Lowreys Schlafzimmertüre nicht ins Schloss drücken lies, wie sie nach mehrmaligem Versuchen feststellen musste.

Als sie sich umdrehte, lag Owen bereits auf ihrem Lager.  
Er hatte die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet und starrte missmutig zur Decke. Seine Jeans lag als achtloses Bündel auf dem Fussboden und ihn kleideten lediglich schwarze Boxer und ein mausgraues Shirt.   
Es war ein altes Shirt, an den Säumen ausgefranst und unansehnlich , doch Claire liebte genau diesen Anblick, wie es über seiner muskulösen Brust und an seinen Armen spannte - er hätte kein passenderes Kleidungsstück tragen können - für diesen Moment.   
Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Jeans und huschte zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen.   
Eine Brise kühle Luft wehte herein und die anschließend hereinfallende, drückende Schwüle kündigte ein Gewitter an.  
Vorsichtig kniete sich Clarie neben Owen und nestelte an ihrem Schlafsack, um ihn aufzuzippen.   
Statt hineinzukriechen legte sie ihn aber bloß wie eine Decke locker um ihre Beine.  
Es war einfach zu warm, trotz des geöffneten Fensters.   
Als sie sich zu ihm legte, schmiegte sie sich in Owens Arm, der daraufhin ihre zierliche Schulter festhielt, während Claire ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte und kuschelte sich in die Behaglichkeit seines Wohlgeruchs.   
Der beste Platz Claire...  
Wie aus Gewohnheit schlüpfte sie mit der Hand unter sein Shirt, streichelte ihn zärtlich und gab sich der bleiernen Müdigkeit nach, die nun mit aller Macht von ihr Besitz ergriff.  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte er flüsternd.  
Claire musste lächeln, sie wusste, dass ihm einiges im Kopf herumgehen musste und doch kümmerte es ihn trotzdem noch, wie sie sich fühlte.  
"Hmmmh...", seufzte sie schläfrig.  
Owen drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, hing seinen Gedanken weiter nach, während Claire in seinen Armen einschlief und aus dem Nebenzimmer ein leises Schnarchen verriet, dass er der Einzige in den vier Wänden war, der nicht zur Ruhe kam.


	37. 37. Mrs. 9's Schicksal

Er wusste nicht wie lange er an die Decke gestarrt hatte.  
In die Dunkelheit, dem Geräusch ihres Atems lauschend, der sachte über seinen Arm strich.  
Owen wartete fast schon darauf, dass Claire wie gewohnt von ihren Träumen gejagt wurde. Doch sie lag ganz ruhig da, ihre zierliche Hand auf seinem Bauch und atmete bloß.  
Vielleicht ist es vorbei? Wenigstens heute Nacht?  
In seinem Kopf schienen die Gedanken Karussell zu fahren.  
Barry? Es muss ihm etwas passiert sein - Wo sind nur meine Raptoren jetzt,wenn er nicht erreichbar ist? Gab es einen Unfall----?  
Bevor seine Gedanken ganz abschweifen konnten, zu den ganzen anderen Problemen, die in seinem Hirn feststeckten, versuchte er vorsichtig den Arm unter Claire herauszuziehen.  
Es war schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte. Denn sobald er einen Zentimeter zur Seite rutschte zog sie ihn noch fester an sich.  
Kleiner klammernder Kontrollfreak.  
Er musste über seine eigenen Gedanken grinsen, rutschte nun mit einem Ruck unter ihr heraus und hielt dabei vorsichtig ihren Kopf fest, damit er nicht unsanft auf ihr Schlaflager knallte.  
"Mhmmowenbleibbeimir...", murmelte sie.   
Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich wach war, oder schlief und nur träumte.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste ihre Schläfe.   
Gerade als er von ihrem Lager kriechen wollte, langte Claire nach seiner Hand, doch es war wohl eher eine Art Reflex, denn als er sich endgültig wegbewegte, hielt sie ihn nicht fest, sondern schlief seelenruhig weiter.

Owen schlich vorsichtig durch die fremde Wohnung und versuchte so umsichtig zu sein, dass er nicht noch ausversehen auf jemanden trat.   
Da er nicht genau wusste, wo sich Lowrey und sein Touristennerd zu Ruhe gebettet hatten.  
Er versuchte einfach einen möglichst großen Bogen um das schnarchende Bündel zu machen und bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Terrasse.  
Sachte schob er die Tür auf und trat hinaus in die Nachtluft. Doch statt angenehmer frischer Luft empfing ihn die üblich abgestandene Schwüle, die auf der Insel herrschte.  
Es roch nach Gewitter.  
Owen ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen, die dort so standen, als habe man sie nach einem gemütlichen Abend einfach vergessen - und für einen Moment genoss er das Gefühl, das sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete und ihm sagte, es könnte doch genau so sein.   
Wären da nicht diese umgeknickten Laternen auf der Mainstreet gewesen, die Erinnerungen in ihm aufwarfen - an ein unausweichliches Desaster, welches er schon hatte kommen sehen, bevor es überhaut einen Anfang genommen hatte.   
Er legte die Füße über die Terrasseneinfassung, rutschte tiefer in den Stuhl und starrte nun in den Himmel, an dem Dicke trübe Wolken den Mondschein verdeckten.  
Besser als auf eine Zimmerdecke zu starren.  
Trotzdem wollte sich keine Ruhe in ihm ausbreiten .  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wollte gerade die Augen schließen, in der Hoffnung wenigstens etwas dösen zu können, als ihn ein Geräusch aufschrecken ließ.  
Das tiefe, blecherne Dröhnen des Tyrannosaurus erkannte er unter tausenden heraus. Obwohl es leise war.   
Es klang klagend und wütend zugleich.  
Auch wenn sein Fokus schon immer auf den Raptoren gelegen hatte.   
Er hatte sich genug um die alte Lady gekümmert, um ihre Geräusche genau zu kennen.

Owen erhob sich aus seinem Sitz und lehnte sich über die Brüstung.  
Hinter der Anlage des Innovation Center, die man von hier oben überblicken konnte, flammte ein Scheinwerfer auf, und ein erneutes Brüllen zerriss die Stille der Nacht.  
Du wirst nicht eine ruhige Minute haben, wenn du nur abwartest! Das weißt du!  
Entschlossen stapfte er zurück in die Wohnung und bahnte sich schleichend den Weg zurück in Lowreys Schlafzimmer.  
Lautlos ging er um das Lager herum, langte nach seiner Jeans und versuchte so leise wie möglich hineinzuschlüpfen, ohne die Gürtelschnalle klappern zu lassen  
Dann trat er ebenso geräuschlos zurück zur Tür.  
Bevor er hindurchging warf er einen Blick zurück auf die schlafende Claire.   
Ihr friedlicher Anblick ließ ihn kurz zurückkehren und sich herunterbeugen, um sie behutsam nochmal zu küssen.  
Sie wand sich herum, als seine Lippen ihre Stirn berührten und Owen verließ rasch das Zimmer, bevor sie richtig aufwachen würde.  
Unschlüssig stand er dann im Wohnzimmer.   
Er überlegte kurz ob es klug wäre, Lowrey wenigstens Bescheid zu geben, verwarf den Gendanken aber wieder und verließ dann entschlossen die Wohnung.

Er kannte so gut wie jeden Fleck auf der Insel, so war es ihm ein Leichtes oberhalb der Höhengruppe, auf der sich die Angestellten Appartements befanden, über diverse Versorgungspfade auf schnellstem Weg, oberhalb des Inovation Centers wieder aus dem Wald heraus zu gelangen.  
Owen lokalisierte durch das dichte Blattwerk der niedrigen Büsche, die den Trampelpfad säumten, den Lichtschein, den er von Lowreys Terrasse aus gesehen hatte.  
Wieder donnerte ein Brüllen durch die Stille der schwülen Nachtluft.  
Als wäre es eine Antwort, kam ein Donnergrollen von Osten zurück.  
Vorsichtig trat er an den Rand des Weges, als in diesem Moment, wie aus dem Nichts der Regen hereinbrach.  
Kein leises Tröpfeln, keine Vorwarnung!  
Es goss, schlagartig so los, als hätte man einen Kübel über ihm ausgekippt.  
Klasse Grady! Das Glück ist echt dein größter Fan!  
Der steinig, morastige Boden, weichte rasch durch und machte den Untergrund glitschig.  
Noch bevor er darüber Nachdenken konnte, ob er einen guten Beobachtungsposten gewählt hatte, gab der flache Stein, auf dem sein rechter Stiefel gestanden hatte, dem Druck seines Gewichtes nach und geriet mitsamt seiner menschlichen Last ins Rutschen.  
Owen rutschte unaufhaltsam den Hang hinunter, seine Hände suchten vergeblich nach Halt.  
Wurzeln und Steine schrubbten über seine Haut und hartes Gras wischte ihm durchs Gesicht, bis er endlich am Fuße des Dschungelfelsens zum Stillstand kam.  
Unsanft war er auf dem Hosenboden in matschiger Pampe gelandet, in unmittelbarer Nähe der Rückwand des Gebäudes, aus dem die Geräusche des T - Rex zu vernehmen waren.  
E rappetlte sich auf und wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht und von den Armen in dem Bewusstesein, das es bloß partiell etwas nützen würde.  
Ratlos ging sein Blick nach oben.  
Du solltest dir eine andere Methode überlegen, um dort wieder hinauf zu kommen, denn deine Abfahrttechnik war nicht gerade die Beste.

Der heftige Regen ließ ihm die Sicht kurz verschwimmen, als er sich näher an das Gebäude heranwagte, immer mit den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, entdeckt zu werden.  
Das alte Mädchen ließ einen erneuten Klagelaut vernehmen.  
Dem folgten nun laute, fordernde Stimmen.   
Vorsichtig wagte er sich um das Gebäude herum und stand dann unvermittelt vor der Versorgungsleiter, die fest an der Hauswand installiert war und den Dachzugang ermöglichte.  
Ohne zu überlegen, kletterte Owen hinauf, um festzustellen, dass es gerade noch rechtzeitig gewesen war, denn ein Trooper in ACU Uniform, mit einem Betäubungsgewehr über der rechten Schulter, bog in diesem Augenblick um die Hausecke.  
Er ging um das Gebäude herum, stellte die Waffe an der Hauswand ab, und verschwand dann durch eine Tür im Inneren.

Owen folgte den Lauten der Tyrannosaurus Dame, bis er unvermittelt vor einem Gitter im Dach stand, das den Blick in einen Verschlag freigab.   
Er musste abrupt anhalten, um nicht draufzutreten und möglicherweise einen Heidenlärm zu veranstalten.   
Als er hinunter blickte, sah er wie ein Haufen Elend zusammen gekauert, die einstige Königin von Jurassic World sitzen.   
Das ehemalige Highlight des Parks - bis zum Auftauchen dieses Todbringenden Hybridmonsters zumindest - der Publikumsmagnet :   
Tyrannosaurus Rex!  
Der Ort an dem sie festsaß, war winzig.   
Es musste ihr Mühe bereiten, ihren massigen Körper in dem kleinen Raum überhaupt herumzudrehen.  
Owen legte sich auf den Bauch und robbte an das Gitter heran, um besser hineinblicken zu können.  
Der prasselnde Regen ließ ihre schuppige, graubraune Haut feucht glänzen und er konnte an ihren eingefallenen Flanken sehen, das sie abgemagert sie war.  
Sie warf den Kopf zurück, um einen weiteren Klagelaut aus ihrer Kehle zu schicken und wandte sich dann zu dem dünnen Rinnsal Regenwasser, das an der Mauer herunterlief und versuchte mit der Zunge die Flüssigkeit aufzunehmen.  
Sie war nicht nur schlecht ernährt , sondern auch dehydriert.  
Owen brach es fast das Herz, den einstigen Stolz von von Jurassic World in diesem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand zu sehen.  
Die riesenhaften Füße hatte sie unter den Körper gezogen, und als er versuchte noch mehr von ihrem Käfig zu erspähen, erkannte er eine Sicherheitstür in der vorderen Front des Raumes, vor der ein Licht brannte.  
Um noch mehr Blicke erhaschen zu können, kroch er weiter um die Gitter herum und erkannte die geöffnete Tür eines Raumes, in dem an der Rückwand verschiedene Bernsteingebilde, wie eine Reihe eigenwilliger Dekorationen aufgebaut waren. Beleuchtet von einer unbestimmbaren Lichtquelle, die sie in ihren Honigfarben aufleuchten ließ.  
Gerade als er erkannte, dass sich eine weitere Türe in dem Zimmer aufschob, hörte er wie jemand die Leiter hochzusteigen begann.  
"Ich habe mir, ehrlich gesagt, etwas anders vorgestellt, als ständig diesen Abfall hier nach oben zu wuchten..." hörte er eine tiefe, missmutige Männerstimme und seine Augen suchten fieberhaft nach einem Versteck auf dem glatten Hausdach. Doch es war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.  
Mit einem Satz sprang er auf die Füße und hastete zum Ende des Daches, um festzustellen, das es für einen Sprung hinunter zu hoch war.  
Verdammt! Tu was...Wenn du herunterspringst wirst du dir mindestens die Knöchel brechen, oder etwas anderes.  
Jetzt erschien ein Mann in Rangerklamotten und Wachsjacke an der Dachkannte. Der sich vermutlich zu einer zweiten Person herunterbeugte.  
Der Mann hatte Owen den Rücken zugewandt und half seinem Kollegen zu etwas herauf zu ziehen.  
Es schien sich um etwas Schweres zu handeln, denn er ächtze und stöhnte wie unter einer großen Last, als er es nach oben zog.  
"Kannst du vielleicht mal ein bisschen mitschieben....?!" fauchte er die weitere Person an.  
Owen blickte abermals hinunter in die unerreichbare Tiefe.  
Dann schwang er sich kurzerhand über den Dachrand, mit den Händen an den schmalen First klammernd, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich je aus dieser Position wieder befreien könnte, als sich der Ranger in diesem Moment umwandte.  
Anhand der Geräusche konnte er hören und ahnen was nun auf dem Dach vor sich ging:  
Das Schwere Gitter wurde aufgehebelt und die Last die, die Beiden hinauf gezerrt hatten hindurch geschoben.  
Mrs. 9's darauf folgender Laut klang erleichtert und irgendwie ärgerlich.  
Dann hörte Owen, wie sie etwas zwischen die riesenhaften Zähne schob und anfing zu kauen.  
Man hatte sie also gefüttert.  
Seine Finger begangen taub zu werden und es wurde immer schwieriger sein ganzes Gewicht bloß an den Fingerkuppen zu halten, zumal das Dach auch noch nass und glitschig war.  
Eine wunderbare Ausgangslage! Einfach hervorragend!  
Er krallte die Fingernägel so gut es ihm gelang, um das schmale Profil herum, welches dass Flachdach einfasste.  
Dann lauschte er angestrengt gegen den strömenden Regen, ob die Beiden noch zu hören waren und er einen Versuch wagen konnte, wieder aufs Dach zurück zu gelangen.  
Seine Muskeln fingen allmählich an zu zittern und er bekam das Gefühl, als würde es ihm niemals gelingen sich bloß an seinen Fingerkuppen wieder herauf zu ziehen - als er in diesem Moment wahrnahm, wie einer der Beiden in seine Richtung kam.  
Reflexartig kniff Owen die Augen zusammen, als der Ranger bis an den Rand kam und scheinbar einen Blick über den Park werfen wollte.  
Augen zu und durch - als wenn dir das etwas nützen wird!  
"Verdammter Regen...", fluchte der Ranger, " es hat nie jemand gesagt, dass das Ganze hier bedeutet, dass wir uns permanent in den Tropen aufhalten sollen."  
Er ging noch einen Schritt zurück und sein Stiefelabsatz landete so, unweigerlich, auf den Fingern von Owens rechter Hand.  
Owen biss die Zähne aufeinander bis sein Kiefer schmerzte, um nicht unwillkürlich einen Überraschungsschrei auszustoßen und kämpfte dagegen an, die Hand nicht reflexartig weg zu ziehen.  
Au!   
Verdammtnochmal!   
Scheiße!   
Warum das ganze Programm?  
Verflucht!?   
Hätte es nicht mit diesem erbärmlichen Rumgehänge am Dach gereicht?  
Oder der gottverdammte Regen?   
Neiiiiin - der schlechte Film muss ja auch noch parat haben, dass dieser Vollidiot mir auf die Finger tritt!   
Autsch - verdammt!  
Owen spürte wie seine Arme langsam jegliches Gefühl verloren, als der Kerl endlich wieder zu seinem Kollegen zurückschlenderte und das Blut ebenfalls eine Chance hatte in seine Finger zurück zu kehren.  
Die Narben an seinem Unterarm fingen unter der ungewohnten Spannung sehr unangenehm an zu ziehen.   
Prüfend versuchte Owen die lädierten Finger zu bewegen, um wieder ein Gefühl zu bekommen, als die andere Hand durch die glitschig, glatte Oberfläche den Halt verlor und, er ins Leere Griff als, die Schwerkraft seinen Körper unaufhaltsam rasch nach unten zog.  
Mach dich auf mindestens einen gebrochenen Knochen gefasst!  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, um keinen Laut zu machen und war dennoch überrascht über seine eigene Köperbeherrschung, dass es ihm gelang, als er mit dem Rücken zuerst auf dem Boden aufkam.  
...weicher Boden...  
...ziemlich morastiger Boden, aufgeweicht von den Wassermassen, die der Himmel bereits geschickt hatte.  
...stinkender, morastiger Boden....  
Die Freude darüber, dass sein Sturz abgefangen worden war, ohne sich nennenswert zu verletzen, wich schnell der ekelhaften Erkenntnis, dass es wohl die Hinterlassenschaften, der T- Rex Dame gewesen waren, die ihn davor gerettet hatten, sich Knochenbrüche zu zuziehen.  
Heute ist dein Glückstag Grady! Ein Reisenhaufen Scheiße und du liegst mittendrin!   
Wärst du einfach mal auf Lowreys Fußboden liegen geblieben - du könntest eine wunderschöne Frau im Arm halten und dich daran freuen dass es so ist!   
Und stattdessen: ...steckst du nicht nur sprichwörtlich: BIS ZUM HALS IN DER SCHEIßE!!!  
Er erhob sich und kämpfte sich aus dem stinkenden Dung und war erleichtert darüber, dass seine Füße ihn brav trugen, als er sie auf den Weg stellte.  
Owen war froh, dass der unaufhörliche Regen bereits einen Teil des Desasters von ihm herunterspülte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Betäubungsgewehr, dass nach wie vor an der Wand lehnte.  
Kurzerhand schnappte er es und hängte es sich über die Schulter, bevor er sich einen Weg zurück in den Dschungel bahnte.  
Man weiß nie wofür man es mal brauchen kann!

"Lowrey!" Claire schüttelte unsanft an ihrem ehemaligen Mitarbeiter herum.  
"..Loowreyyy!...Wachen sie auf!"  
Verwundert blinzelte Lowrey in Claires Gesicht, dass verschwommen über ihr thronte.  
Wann ist die denn hierher geraten...?---Was zur--- Oh!---  
Mit einemmal mal fielen ihm die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages wieder ein und er erinnerte sich, dass es durchaus eine Berechtigung dafür gab, dass sie hier war.  
Er tastete über den Fußboden nach seiner Brille.   
Fahrig setzte er er sie auf die Nase, als er sie erwischt hatte und richtete sich auf.  
"Claire..." murmelte er, "...alles okay?"  
"Nicht wirklich...Wissen sie wo Owen ist...?" , frage sie und sah besorgt aus.  
Lowrey versuchte in seinem Hirn zu sortieren, was sie gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte.   
Er blickte zum Fenster und sah, dass es draußen anfing zu dämmern, auch wenn der Himmel sehr verhangen war, die regennassen Scheiben waren stumme Zeugen des vorangegangenen Wetterumschwungs der Nacht.  
Lowrey blickte zurück zur Couch auf der er Seth wähnte, aber dieser schien ebenfalls nicht da zu sein.   
Eine Tatsache, die Clarie wohl noch nicht bewusst aufgefallen war.  
In seinem Kopf bahnte sich gerade eine merkwürdige Ahnung an, als sein Gehör laufendes Duschwasser registrierte.  
"..Jemand duscht..."meinte er träge und stellte sich nun auf die Füße,"... vielleicht hat sich ihre Frage damit erübrigt..." er wies mit dem Daumen zur Badezimmertür, froh darüber eine Erklärung parat gehabt zu haben und tappte, ohne weiter auf sie einzugehen, zur Kochnische. - "...hatten sie Proviant dabei?" fragte er und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt - mit dem Gedanken daran, etwas davon würde vielleicht für ein Frühstück herhalten können - aber als keine Antwort kam, drehte er sich um, und stellte fest, dass Claire sich im Bad wohl selbst davon überzeugen wollte, dass der Gesuchte unter der Brause stand.  
"...mhhhhm Frauen...", stöhnte er und wühlte in seinen Schränken in der Hoffnung, das Glas mit dem Instantkaffe noch vorzufinden, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es bereits mitgenommen hatte.  
Er hoffte inständig, dass Seth nicht inzwischen schon auf eigene Faust losgezogen war, um das Gelände zu erkunden.  
Nicht nur, dass er sich werder auskannte, noch dafür ausgestattet war, die größte Tatsache war die, dass es einen Riesen Ärger geben würde, wenn diese merkwürdigen Truppen davon Wind bekämen.   
Garnicht auszudenken, wenn sie ihn vielleicht sogar hierher zurückbringen würden, um dann festzustellen, dass sich noch zwei weitere Personen in seinem Appartement befanden, die eigentlich nicht hier sein durften.  
"Warum eigentlich?..." begann er zu sich selbst zu nuscheln, "...Ich muss Owen das unbedingt fragen.. es gibt hier so einige Dinge die..."  
Tock Tock Tock...  
Es war kein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür.   
Es klang eher kräftig bis mies gelaunt.  
Falls ein Klopfen überhaupt miesgelaunt klingen kann.   
"Toll, jetzt ist es schon zu spät... die werden wollen, dass wir uns hier vom Acker machen..." murmelte er und rief laut zur Tür: "Moment!"  
Doch statt postwendend zu öffnen, ging er ein paar Schritte zur Badezimmertür.  
Tock -Tock -Tock  
"Ich komm schon...!" rief er erneut und flüsterte gegen das geschlossene Türblatt: " Hey tut mir einen Gefallen. Seid einfach mal gerade nicht da..." in diesem Moment hörte er, wie das Duschwasser abgedreht wurde.  
Dankeschön!  
Tock - Tock - Tock  
" Ja doch!" er warf jetzt einen routinemäßigen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr : 05:02 AM  
Meine Güte die lassen ja nichts anbrennen!  
"... nur die Ruhe..."  
"Lowrey...!" kam es nun dumpf und verärgert von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
Owen?  
Einigermaßen verwirrt warf er einen Blick zur Badezimmertür, drehte den Schlüssel herum und drückte die Klinke.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, erbot sich ihm ein äußerst jammerhaftes Bild des hünenhaften, schlammig, durchnässten Raptortariners, der zum Himmel stank.  
Lowrey verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihm die Brille verrutscht.  
"Owen?!" fragte er ungläubig, als sei er sich nicht sicher, dass dieser wirklich vor ihm stand.  
Owen nahm das Gewehr von der Schulter und lehnte es von innen gegen den Türrahmen. Trotzig zog er die Nase hoch, wischte sich dem Handrücken darunter her und versuchte ein verlegenes Grinsen.  
"Ja ich..."murmelte er, " ich weiß, ich bin nicht gerade ausgehfein..." bemerkte er und machte einen zaghaften Schritt nach vorn, "...darf ich trotzdem?"  
Zögernd gab Lowrey den Weg frei und versuchte dem Gestank zu entgehen, den er mit hereinbrachte.  
"Ich würde ja nicht sagen, dass es mich stört wenn du streng riechst aber..." fing er an und überlegte fieberhaft, wie Owen wohl in diesen Zustand gekommen sein mochte, ".... du riechst widerlich!" meinte er dann.  
Owen zerrte sich einen Stiefel vom Fuß bemüht, sich nicht dazu irgendwo nieder zu lassen , um die Wohnung nicht noch mehr zu verdrecken.  
"Warum bist du so nass?" Lowrey schaute ihn immernoch ungläubig an und Owen erwiderte seinen Blick spöttisch: "Wegen dem tollen Wetter draußen, Lowrey!", meinte er sarkastisch, und zerrte sich sein T - Shirt über den Kopf.  
Unschlüssig stand er mit dem Kleidungsstück in der Hand in der Wohnung, als schien er zu überlegen, was er nun damit anfangen sollte, als sein Blick zur Terrassentür fiel.  
Kurzentschlossen öffnete er sie und beförderte das völlig verdreckte Shirt nach draußen und stellte die Schuhe ebenfalls dorthin.  
In diesem Moment kam ein kurzes Kreischen aus dem Bad.  
"....was denken sie sich eigentlich!?" folgte dem Claires empörte Stimme, die Tür flog auf und Claire stapfte wütend hinaus, gefolgt von Seth der sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, die schwarzen Haare nass vom Duschen.  
"Entschuldigen sie mal! Wer ist denn einfach hereingekommen und hat auf mich eingeredet...?"  
"Aber doch bloß weil ich dachte , dass sie...", Claire hob erst jetzt den Blick und wandte sich um, "...Owen?!"  
Owen zuckte hilflos die Schultern und seufzte abermals resigniert: " Jahh.. ich..."  
Dann rümpfte sie die Nase.  
"...und ich stinke .. jaaahhh...", murmelte er kaum hörbar.  
Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Ich komme mir vor wie in einer schlechten Sitcom!  
Claires Blick blieb an Owens blankem Oberkörper hängen und trat näher an ihn heran.  
Unfassbar das ich diesen Menschen vor mir habe und sein Geruch mir paradoxerweise mal nicht das Blut zum kochen bringt, sondern eher die Kotze hochkommt. Meine Güte!  
"Allerdings...", meinte sie und trat noch einen Schritt zurück, "war es wieder mal nötig einen Geruch zu übertünchen?", spielte sie spöttisch darauf an, dass er sie dazu genötigt hatte, eben das zu tun, als sie mit ihm auf der Flucht vor dem I - Rex durch den Dschungel gehastet war.  
"... was machst du denn da?"  
"Weißt du, du bist es gewohnt deine Produkte hinter Glas zu beobachten, aber hier sind wir in ihrem Teritorium..."  
Bis zu diesem Moment war Claire sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er ihr damit hatte sagen wollen bis...  
"... du musst den Geruch deiner Vanille Lotion überdecken, die du benutzt hast, bevor du zu mir kamst..."  
Sie war so böse auf ihn gewesen in diesem Augenblick.   
Hatte er sich ernsthaft eingebildet, sie habe sich frisch für ihnzurecht gemacht, um ihn in seiner blöden Bruchbude zu aufzusuchen?   
\- Und ja verdammt, genau so war es gewesen! -   
Sie hatte sich so sehr über sich selbst geärgert, dass er sie wiedermal ertappt hatte, weshalb sie ihn rüde angefaucht hatte : "Tu ich NICHT...Ich... warum.. bist du immer... ICH RIECHE NICHT WIE... VANILLE!"  
Warum wusste der Kerl sowas?   
Hatte er etwa an ihr geschnuppert?   
\- Es war außerdem nicht VANILLE gewesen! Sondern ein sauteures Parfüm!!! -   
kam es ihr in den Sinn - Sie erinnerte sich, wie unmöglich sie es gefunden hatte und wie empört sie darüber gewesen war, dass er sich überhaupt angemaßt hatte, darüber ein Wort zu verlieren und dann war er ihr tatsächlich damit gekommen, sich damit zu beschmieren... Wie widerlich.  
Schon zu seltsam, dass er nun ausgerechnet in einer solchen Verfassung vor ihr stand!   
\- was sie sich vor gut zwei Monaten im Dschungel niemals hätte vorstellen können, dass sie ihm je wieder so nahe kommen würde -  
All das war in einem völlig anderen Leben passiert - so fühlte es sich zumindest immernoch an!  
"Ja! - Vanille war aus!" gab Owen zischend zurück und warf nun einen Blick zu dem immernoch in ein Handtuch eingewickelten Seth, der wie eine überflüssige Randfigur herumstand, dann trat er zum Badezimmer, "ich glaube ich will lieber nicht wissen, warum du so mit ihr im Bad herumspringst...?" blaffte er ihn an.  
Seth zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein.  
Claire schaute ein wenig verwirrt drein und blickte ihm nach, wie Owen ins Schlafzimmer ging, um sich den Rucksack zu holen.  
"...ich habe doch nicht gewusst, dass ER hinter dem Duschvorhang stand...ich habe gedacht du...", fing Claire an, mit Seitenblick auf Seth, den nun frech grinste.  
"Ist mir egal!!" schnautze Owen sie an, ohne sie ausreden zu lassen, und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, um dann, samt Rucksack im Bad zu verschwinden, nicht ohne die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.


	38. 38. Kolibriherz

Du musst schneller sein!   
Es war immernoch nicht einfach alles zusammen zu halten, wenn man nur zu zweit war.   
Schwester... ich kann nicht schneller.   
Delta hatte einfach ihre Schnelligkeit für immer eingebüßt und dazu geführt, dass ihnen vieles entwischte.   
Verdammtes Kolibriherz....   
Sie hatte nichts als Unglück gebracht.   
Aber die neu gewonnene Freiheit schmeckte sonderbar köstlich.   
Frei!   
Seltsam nach allem nun wieder frei zu sein, es war so haltlos.   
Jedoch hatte es sich trotzdem freier angefühlt, als Alpha bei ihnen gewesen war, auch wenn es Begrenzungen gegeben hatte.   
Das Kolibriherz hatte versucht sie zu überzeugen, mit ihrer plumpen Sprache, ihren stümperhaften Bewegungen und diesem ständigen Zweifel in ihrem Geschmack. 

"Blue.... "  
Ihre Stimme hallte mit einem Mal durch den Wald, es war der Name BLUE! Ihr Name - gerufen aus falscher Kehle - sie glaubte doch nicht ernsthaft sie damit locken zu können? Niemals würde es richtig klingen.   
Blue duckte den Kopf ins Dickicht.   
Das kleine, flatternde Kolibriherz pochte wie Donnergrollen durch das Blattwerk.   
"Blueeee... wo bist duuuu...?! "   
Blue sah zu, wie ihr Blick sich hob und sie in die Bäume hinaufblickte, als könnte sie dort etwas entdecken.   
In den Bäumen... als sei sie eines dieser geflügelten Schnappfresser!   
Blue spürte die sorglose Nähe der Schwester an ihrer Seite.   
Ein Stups ihrer Schnauze hielt sie auf Abstand  
Wir werden ihr NICHT folgen.   
Delta war neugierig und trat einen Schritt vor, den Blue direkt abwandelte.   
Denn sie hatte bemerkt, WER hinter den Kolibriherz erschien.   
Er !  
Blue hatte ihn schon oft gesehen.   
ER war immer bei DEN ANDREN und er war gefährlich.   
ER brachte die Killer zum Abschuss, ohne, das er in ihrer Nähe war.  
Aus irgendeinem, ihr unerfindlichen Grund, wusste sie das.  
Er roch nach Angst und Überheblichkeit. Außerdem glaube er eine höchst sonderbare Art Alphatier zu sein, ohne auch nur das geringste von einem solchen Verhalten aufzuweisen.  
Die sonderbaren Raptoren die er anführte, waren zwar der gleiche Art wie ALPHA, jededoch waren ihre Absichten weder Loyal noch von viel einfacheren, aber notwendigen Beweggründen bestimmt:  
Futtersuche.  
Er tauchte neben dem Kolibriherz auf und ihr Herz fing sofort wieder an zu flattern.  
Deltas Atem rauschte schnell durch ihre Brust und das Geräusch, dass es verursachte war ein unheilvolles, knarrendes Schnaufen.  
Er riecht so, wie der andere geschmeckt hat.   
Sie sind alle gleich!   
Schwache, nutzlose Kreaturen, die es verdient haben unseren Hunger zu stillen und sonst garnichts!  
Blue hob den Kopf in die Luft und witterte.  
Er hat einen Killer dabei und wir sind nur zu Zweit und möglicherweise nicht lautlos genug.   
Der Moment ist noch nicht gekommen.  
Delta ließ ungeduldig die Kralle ihres gesunden Fußes schnappen.  
Es war nicht die, mit der sie gewöhnlicherweise ihre Beute zur Strecke gebracht hatte.   
Aber die dünne Haut zum reißen zu bringen, bedurfte keiner besonderen Technik.  
Wir haben zu lange gewartet.   
Blue drängte die wütendende Schwester noch ein Stück zur Seite.  
Es wir d mir eine Genugtuung sein, ich bin üerzeugt, Alpha hätte es so gewollt.   
NEIN!  
Blue war sich sicher, dass er es niemals erlaubt hätte.  
Er war zu sanft und seine Absichten niemals von solch zerstörerischer Kraft, wie Delta sie im Augenblick ausstrahlte, auch wenn sie fühlte, wie es der Schwester ging.   
Sie kannte diesen eigenen Kampf im Kopf zu gut.   
Er machte blind und taub, nahm das Urteilsvermögen und rief nur ein einziges Gefühl hervor:   
Die Lust, die scharfen Zähne in diese minderwertige Kreatur hineinzuschlagen.

"Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass dieses Viech, jetzt wie ein Hund hier angetrabt kommt, wenn sie es rufen...", sagte er jetzt und blieb so nahe am Waldsaum stehen, dass Blue die Wärme spüren konnte, die von seinem formlosen Körper ausging.  
Das Kolibriherz zuckte hilflos die Schultern.   
Das verzweifelte Pochen ihres Blutes war ebenfalls bis zu ihrem Versteck zu vernehmen. Ihre Angst lag wie dicker, dichter Nebel in der Luft.  
Blue musste den Kopf schütteln, um diesem Geruch zu entgehen.  
"Ich habe sonst leider keine Ahnung, wie ich sie wieder herbekommen soll, Dawson! Barry wird mir garantiert nicht mehr helfen! Auf ihn hätten sie vielleicht gehört. Aber sie mussten ja unbedingt in ihrem Beisein zuschlagen!... Bluuuuuue....!"

Wie laut und unangenehm ihre Stimme ihren Namen rief.   
Es war kein köstliches Flüstern, dem sie sich so gerne entgegenwand.   
Es klang eher wie ein Warnlaut :   
FLIEH!   
Sie war so aufgebracht und ihre Angst machte das winzige Kolibriherz zu einer garstig ratternden Maschine, die fast gegen ihren Brustkorb schlug.  
Blue duckte sich noch mehr in das Blattwerk und drängte Delta näher ins Unterholz, als sich die Beiden in Bewegung setzten.  
"Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass diese zu groß geratenen Eidechsen, sich Gedanken darüber machen..." er lachte und es klang dumpf und hohl.   
Es hallte in Blues Kopf wie ein Schlag wieder.   
Das Kolibriherz gewann für einen winzigen Moment ein wenig Selbstvertrauen zurück, als sie sagte: "....sie wissen schon das eine dieser EIDECHSEN ihren zweiten Lt. als Zwischenmalhzeit verspeist hat oder?...."  
Er bewegte seinen unbeholfen, klobigen Körper ein Stück voran, jedoch so, als würde es ihm schwerfallen, sich zu rühren.   
"Ich erinnere mich.... ", für einen Moment durchzuckte ihn eine Regung, ein Geschmack, der an Trauer erinnerte. Doch er war leise und kaum wahrnehmbar, "... trotzdem. Wir brauchen diese Viecher! Und wenn ihr unnützer Idiot nicht bald das Passwort von diesem Saboteur ausspuckt, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass das zu Ende gebracht wird, was Jordan nicht gelungen ist!Und zwar mit BEIDEN! Ich habe die Nase voll von denen!" er wandte sich um und das Kolibriherz folgte ihm.  
Ihr Geschmack färbte sich in in Sekunden zu resigniertem Missmut.  
"Jetzt hören sie schon auf Dawson," ihre Stimme klang so, wie es garnicht zu ihrem Geschmack passte, denn sie kam fest und entschlossen, aus ihrer Kehle: "... was bringt ihnen denn das noch? Ich habe ihnen doch alles besorgt was sie brauchen... warum..."  
Er wandte sich zu ihr um und unterbrach sie, seine Stimme schnitt scharf in die schwüle Luft, und das Salz seines Schweißes machte seinen ohnehin schon widerlichen Geschmack noch unerträglicher.   
Er bohrte sich zwischen den Augen so fest hinter ihre Stirn, dass Blue für einen Moment vergaß wie man atmete.   
"...weil ich endlich will, dass dieser selbstgefällige Saboteur seine ach so umsichtigen Augen, endgültig für immer schließt! Dieser Landesverräter! Glauben sie ernsthaft, wir bekommen etwas aus diesem Kerl heraus...?Angesehen davon zweifle ich daran, dass es nur an der Forschungsarbeit auf diesem verdammten Laptop liegt, irgendwo in ihrer gottverdammten Firma wird es dazu doch Aufzeichnungen geben... "  
"Ich bin mir sicher..." das Schwanken in der Stimme fiel Blue sofort auf, es war leicht wie eine Brise, die durch die Blätter strich, doch unumstößlich. "... er wird aufgezeichnet haben, wie seine Arbeit aufgebaut ist , was ja nun für ihr Vorhaben unumgänglich ist. Ich rede vom Training, alles weitere hat Mrs. Dearing mitgenommen - den militärischen Kram hat meinen Vater nie interessiert... "  
Er baute sich vor ihr auf.  
"WISSEN sie das, oder hoffen sie das? Ich hoffe nur für sie, dass nicht jetzt noch mehr dieser Vollidioten hier her reisen, wie der Typ der gestern hier aufgetaucht ist... na immerhin war er als Informant brauchbar. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstes, dass die Truppen in der Bucht dafür gesorgt haben, dass sein Reptilienjesus keinen Grund mehr hat, hierher zurück zunehmen. Wohin auch..? ", er lachte schallend,"... Nicht das diese Bruchbude vorher unbedingt schöner ausgesehen hat... Er glaubt im übrigen sowieso , er sei tot...Wir haben ihn für die Nacht festgesetzt, nicht auszudenken, wenn DER uns hier noch in der Mission erneut in die Quere käme. Es hat gereicht diesen Nerds ihren T - Rex zu zeigen - am Ende rennt er noch zu ihm und sorgt für einen Boykott!...Obwohl... das auszusetzen ist alles eine Frage der Druckmittel --- damit kennen sie sich ja inzwischen aus! " damit setzte er einen festen Schritt vorwärts und lachte weiter in sich hinein.  
"Ich will bloß Henry zurück haben...", murmelte das Kolibriherz, so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte, und ihr Geschmack war tieftraurig.   
So das Blue zum ersten Mal eine Empfindung für sie hatte.   
Doch welche es war, konnte sie nicht sagen.   
Alles war so diffus.   
Sie verstand die Worte nicht.   
Sie wusste nur, der Große Dicke noch schlimmer war, als das Kolibriherz.   
VIEL schlimmer!


	39. 39. Keine Bewegung!

"Es wäre äußerst hilfreich Mr. Malvot, wenn sie mir das Passwort zu diesem Gerät verraten könnten..." sagte Dr. Wu mit brüchiger, leiser Stimme, nahm Platz und er blickte Barry flehend an.  
"Ich weiß es aber nicht...", gab Barry trotzig zur Antwort und drehte unbemerkt die Hände unaufhörlich in seinen Plastikfesseln, bis der Schmerz kaum noch zu ertragen war.  
Haben sie sich ein Stück gelockert?   
Im Augenblick pochten seine Handgelenke so stark, dass er es nicht genau sagen konnte.  
"Kommen sie schon, es wird einfacher für uns alle...", sagte Dr. Wu sanft und rieb sich die unrasierte Wange.  
Er sah so mitgenommen aus, wie Barry sich fühlte, außerdem er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er auch nicht ganz freiwillig hier saß.  
"Ich muss wissen wie sie gearbeitet haben...um zu sehen, wo man den Hebel ansetzen kann. Es ist wirklich wichtig... " sein Blick ging zu Dawson, der mit regungsloser Mine neben dem Schreibtisch stand und die Arme vor der massigen Brust verschränkt hatte.  
"Sie können ganze Lebewesen erschaffen aber, so ein blöder Laptop bringt sie an ihre Grenzen?" Barry lachte schnaubend, " das soll wohl ein Scherz sein...?"  
Dr. Wu erhob sich wieder und Barry konnte sehen, dass er sich äußerst wackelig auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
Sein Kopf arbeitete fieberhaft daran, wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte.   
Mit den Augen suchte er unauffällig das Zimmer ab, doch es gab nur die Tür, durch welche er den Raum betreten musste und die andere hinter dem Schreibtisch.   
Beides keine guten Optionen.   
"Sag es ihm Barry, bitte..." flüsterte Anamika ihm zu und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen, unbemerkten Tritt, sie stand neben ihm, wie das sprichörtliche Häuflein Elend.  
Was führt sie bloß im Schilde? Das hier läuft doch auch nicht wie sie das will, sonst wäre sie nicht so verzweifelt?   
Wie sie sich ihr VERZWEIFELT anfühlte, wusste er nur zu gut.   
Wie oft hatte sie vor dem behelfsmäßigen Käfig gestanden und versucht Blue und Delta davon zu überzeugen, sich auf sie einzulassen.   
Es war so müßig gewesen, ihr zu erklären, dass es nicht einfach ein Lehrgang war, den es zu buchen galt und ihre Verzweiflung war so echt.  
"Ich sage garnichts... " beharrte er raunend.   
In diesen Moment stieß ihm ein bewaffneter Trooper von hinten seinen Gewehrknauf in den Rücken, was ihn mit einem Stöhnen zusammensacken ließ.  
"Jetzt hören sie schon auf!" krisch Anamika, "er weiß es nicht, das hat er doch gesagt.... Bitte lassen sie uns einfach gehen..."  
Lassen sie UNS Gehen?   
Barry war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte.  
Dawson bewegte sich nun aus seiner Ecke und legte Dr. Wu die Hand auf die Schulter, es war weder freundschaftlich, noch wohlwollend, denn er drückte ihn mit der Hand fest zurück in seinen Stuhl.  
"Er reicht Missie !!! Du hast genug mit den Millionen deines Vaters herumgespielt, ohne zu wissen, auf was du dich eingelassen hast, als du uns darum batest den T- Rex einzufangen. Möchtest du wirklich ein Reservat aufbauen? Du hast doch nicht im Ernst geglaubt, dass wir ganz selbstlos helfen, wenn du uns darum bittest. Wir haben uns doch nicht den führenden Wissenschaftler von Jurassic World geholt, um dir neue Kuscheltiere zu besorgen...Weißt du eigentlich wieviel er dafür kassiert hat?!" wütend wies er nun auf Henry, der daraufhin zu Boden blickte, als wollte er diese Worte nicht hören.  
"Das war aber nicht dass, was mein Vater wollte....!" meinte Anamika hilflos.   
Ihr Einfluss, war weniger groß, als sie angenommen hatte.  
Sie kam sich so schrecklich dumm vor, geglaubt zu haben, einzig das Innehaben ihres Erbes würde dazu führen, dass Dawson und seine Männer nach ihren Anweisungen handelten.   
Es hatte nur solange funktioniert, wie es in DEREN Augen Sinn gemacht hatte.  
Ein Imperium zu erben, ohne genau zu wissen Welches, war doch schwerwiegender, als sie jemals angenommen hätte.  
Es hatte immerhin auch im Dschungel funktioniert, als sie sie herbei geordert hatte, um Owen von der Insel zu bringen.  
Bitter hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass es aus purer Berechnung geschehen war.   
Der Schuss...  
.... die Rettung.   
All das hatte dazu GEDIENT, um freie Bahn für ihren Plan zu haben:  
Trainierte Raptoren für ihre utopischen Zwecke zu nutzen.   
Nur dafür würden sie Dr. Wu freilassen.   
Nur dann, bekäme sie den Mann wieder, den ihr Vater so wertgeschätzt hatte-!   
Den sie kannte, seit sie laufen konnte.   
Den sie hier inzwischen gegen seinen Willen festhielten, damit er sich um das kümmern konnte, wovon sie keine Ahnung hatten:   
Den Tieren selbst.   
Forschen, erschaffen und die Ergebnisse bewundern: Das war sein Ziel immer gewesen - Es war eigentlich unglaublich, wieviel ein paar Dollars an dieser Einstellung ändern konnten.  
Es ging hier schon längst nicht mehr nur darum, dass etwas entstand, was es eigentlich nicht geben durfte.   
Es ging um so viel mehr: Denn diese verdammten, manipulierten Eier von der Miniausgabe dieses weißen Monsters, dass ihren Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte, schlummerten in dem Labor, auf der Ostseite der Insel, ihrem Schlupf entgegen.   
Wenn sie wollten, dass die Tiere für sie arbeiteten mussten sie wissen, wie man sie dazu bringen konnte.  
\- Es hatte sich bei den Raptoren gezeigt, dass es möglich war - und deshalb brauchten sie die Arbeiten von den Raptorentrainings.  
Niemals hätte Henry gedacht, dass der Deal, den er mit Hoskins geschlossen hatte, darauf hinauslief.  
Er wollte lediglich seine Forschungen vorantreiben, mit der Neugier des Wissenschaftlers, der er immer gewesen war und für ein vielleicht noch angenehmeres Leben.  
Was in Groß nicht funktioniert hat Anamika, ist vielleicht in Kleiner wenigstens einen Versuch wert... - Dein Vater wollte nur eine Attraktion die größer war, als alles was Jurassic World je erschaffen hat. Dabei ist die Gen Sequenz für eine hundegroße Ausgabe des Indominus, viel brauchbarer.   
InGEN hat das immer gewusst... hat er es dir denn nie gesagt? Es ist gut, dass du die Raptoren gerettet hast, wir können viel davon lernen, wie man den Indominus Rex domestizieren kann, ohne das es in einer erneuten Katastrophe endet.   
Seine Stimme war dabei so sanft gewesen, wie sie es von klein auf gewöhnt war.   
Er war so oft bei ihnen gewesen, als der Park allmählich die Gestalt annahm, die John Hammond immer haben wollte.  
Die Begeisterung ihres Vaters für Wu's Arbeiten war ungebrochen.  
Das alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen begann, weil Owen zurück auf die Insel gekommen war, um seinen geliebten Raptor zu suchen, hätte niemals jemand gedacht.   
Eigentlich war das ganze Aufräumkommando ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen um, die Saurier einzusammeln die sich für ähnliche Züchtungen eignen würden.   
Als Anamika das herausgefunden hatte, war ihr für einen Moment fast das Herz stehengeblieben.   
Sie hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, die Unterlagen mit dem Mini - Idominus verschwinden zu lassen, bevor Claire die anderen Ergebnisse des SIDEPROJEKTES in die Finger fielen.   
Dieser Schock war schon schlimm genug gewesen.

Den T - Rex musste man bloß aus dem weg schaffen - unbrauchbarer Ballast - hatten sie sie genannt.   
Diese Gattung war einfach nicht dafür geschaffen, Klein zu existieren.   
Alle Versuche waren in Totgeburten geendet.   
Ein fast gescheitertes SIDEPROJEKT!  
Also hatten sie Rexy für sie eingefangen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte.  
Sie fütterten sie mäßig genug, dass sie gerade noch am Leben blieb.   
Anamika hatte so sehr darum gebettelt.  
Für wie lange es hielt...?  
Das wusste nur der Himmel. 

Anamika sah sich der Sache inzwischen einfach nur ausgeliefert.   
Hoskins bekäme endlich posthum den wahren Feldversuch, nach dem er sein ganzes Leben gestrebt hatte.  
Raubsaurier im Dienste des Menschen!   
Das sich auf Owens Laoptop möglicherweise eine Art Bedingungensanleitung für die Domestizierung einer künstlich geschaffenen Art, mit den richtigen Genen befand, war nur eine der wenigen Hürden die es zu überwinden galt.   
Sie hatten es bei den Raptoren gesehen - wieder und wieder -!   
Anamika kannte die Aufzeichnungen, die sie sich schon so oft angesehen hatten.   
Doch es war wie der Code der Enigma, der nun auf diesem alterschwachen Gerät ruhte und tatsächlich darüber entschied, ob sie Dr. Wu und Barry jemals lebend aus dieser Misere befreien könnte. 

Tränen machten ihr Gesicht heiß, dass hatte sie nicht gewollt, sie hatte all das nicht gewollt.  
Du kannst es in ihren Augen sehen Anamika - wenn du nur mal hinsehen wolltest.   
Sie hatte nie gewollt, ihren verrückten Vater, mit seiner verrückten Idee, auf diese verrückte Hammond - Erb - Insel zu begleiten.   
Als sie von seinem Tod erfuhr, hatte sie es bereut.   
Im Andenken an ihn, war ihre Idee ein Reservat auf Sorna gewesen, mit denen sie die retten konnte, die noch übrig waren.  
Gemeinsam mit Owen, der die Tiere so sehr liebte, dessen Leidenschaft so brennend und der so begeisterungsfähig war, dass es sie bis ins Mark beeindruckt hatte.   
Wie hatte sie es sich ausgemalt: Seine Reaktion, wenn sie ihm DAS unterbreiten würde.   
Ein Reservat!  
Es war ihr gelungen, bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie mit ansehen musste, dass der gefakte, fehlgeleitete Schuss, ihm fast das Leben genommen hatte.  
In diesem Moment war ihr gesamter Kampfgeist in Dawsons Hände übergegangen und als sie ihr den völlig mitgenommenen Henry gezeigt hatten.  
Entweder sie besorgen uns unsere Daten und wir müssen den Raptoren finden, oder dieser Wissenschaftler hat es hinter sich.   
Also sah sie keinen anderen Ausweg, als sich Owens besten Freud zu schnappen, in der Hoffnung, er würde die Auskünfte, oder Fähigkeiten haben, die sie benötigten, da war es auch egal, dass sie mittlerweile festgestellt hatten, dass es zwei überlebende Raptoren gab. 

Verworfen war der Gedanke an das Reservat, es würde ohne Owen ohnehin nicht funktionieren - und ihm würde sie besser nie wieder unter die Augen treten.  
Sie hatte es in seinem Blick gesehen, dass er sie erkannt hatte.  
Als sie versucht hatte ihn zu bestehlen wie ein unfassbar schlechter Dieb.  
Eingebrochen Seine und Claires so dringend benötigte Zweisamkeit.  
So als könnte er es nicht fassen, aber eigentlich wusste, dass er sich nicht täuschte.  
Es war ein so fieser Moment gewesen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, unter denen sie am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.

Trotzig rieb sich Anamika nun über das Gesicht, als ein plötzlicher Laut sie aus ihren wirren Gedanken aufschrecken ließ.  
Unvermittelt wurde sie zu Boden gestoßen.   
Verwirrt blickte sie nach oben und sah Barry auf dem Tisch stehen.  
Er hatte beide Hände befreit, die Armsäume seines einst grauen Pullovers waren blutgetränkt, so tief hatte sich offensichtlich das Plastik des Kabelbinders ins Fleisch geschnitten, um derart stark blutendes Wunden hervorzurufen.   
Er hatte Anamika zur Seite gerempelt und hielt Wu die Waffe, die er mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus Dawsons Gürtel gezerrt hatte, an den ergrauten Schädel.   
Dieser stand völlig überrumpelt im Raum und schien nicht zu begreifen was hier gerade vor sich ging.

Barry hatte nie zuvor eine Person mit einer Waffe bedroht und es fühlte sich höchst merkwürdig an.   
Das Adrenalin, das wie Feuer durch seine Venen brannte, verlieh im übermächtige Kraft.   
Geistesgegenwärtig ließ er kurz von seiner Geisel ab, zielte ins Zimmer und feuerte in die Mitte des Schreibtisches.   
Kleine Brocken von Plastik, Platinen und Metall sausten durch die Luft.   
Es war Ohrenbetäubend laut, als es zwei weitere Male krachte und das, was mal ein Laptop nur gewesen war noch aus Einzelteilen bestand und im Zimmer herum lag.   
Schreie drangen an sein vom Knall betäubtes Ohr.   
Ein Verzweifelter Dawson brüllte irgendetwas, der nun seinen vermeintlich heiligen Grahl dahinschwinden sah.  
Im allegemeinen Tumult zerrte Barry Wu durch den Hinterausgang.  
Er hörte sich selbst etwas brüllen wie :" Kommt ja nicht auf die Idee mir. Zu folgen, oder ich drücke ab." und zweifelte selbst an der Glaubhaftigkeit seiner Worte

Es war erstaunlich wie leicht sich Dr. Wu durch die Tür zerren ließ.  
Dann stieß Barry ihn vor sich her wie ein Stück Vieh, mit der Handfeuerwaffe im Anschlag.  
"Welcher Wagen?" hilflos suchten seine dunklen Augen nach einem Fahrzeug auf dem Parkplatz, dass sich zur Flucht eigenen könnte, während hinter ihnen ein Tohuwabohu ausbrach.   
Türen wurden aufgerissen.  
Schreie hallten durch die schwarz - blaue Nacht.  
Geräusche drangen zu ihm durch: Dass Klicken und Laden von Waffen und Barry wusste, wenn er nicht schnell eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht finden würde, endete er wie Owens Laptop.

Dr. Wu schauderte und zuckte die Schultern.  
Von dieser Seite aus bedroht zu werden war neu.   
Doch in den letzten Wochen hatte er so oft Dinge unter Waffengewalt getan, dass ihm dies hier vorkam wie eine Befreiung.   
Wenn der dunkelhäutige Mann hinter ihm, der ihn um einen Kopf überragte, nur nicht so nervös gewesen wäre.  
"LOS!!! WELCHER!!!" brüllte Barry und es hallte in seinem schmerzenden Kopf wider wie eine Kreissäge.  
"D..daaa...", stammelte Wu schließlich und wies auf einen Jeep, von dem er wusste, dass der Schlüssel steckte.  
Barry schubste ihn hart im Rücken vorwärts und drängte ihn auf den Fahrersitz.  
"FAHR!" keifte er ihn an und richtete die Waffe auf seinen Kopf.  
Mit zitternden Fingern griff Henry nach dem Zündschlüssel und drehte ihn um, der Motor heulte auf.  
"Gas!!", schrie Barry erneut und Henrys Fuß trat das Pedal durch, die Räder drehten auf dem regenfeuchten Asphalt durch, bevor der Wagen vorwärts kam, während Barry im Rückspiegel sah, wie ein paar Trooper ebenfalls in Fahrzeuge stiegen.  
"Gasgasgas!!!!!"  
Die Mündung der Waffe bohrte sich schmerzhaft in die weiche stelle an seiner Schläfe.  
Henry beschleunigte den Wagen.   
Barry griff ihm hektisch mit der freien Hand ins Lenkrad und riss es herum, um eine halsbrecherische Kurve zu fahren damit der Wagen abbog, in der Hoffnung die Verfolger dadurch abschütteln zu können.  
Es war ihm fürs Erste geglückt, wie ihm ein Blick in den Rückspiegel verriet.


	40. 40. Dr. Wu's Geschichte

"Ich muss dieses Boot besteigen, um zurück zum Festland zu kommen...ich schreibe am Montag eine wichtige Klausur!", protestierte Seth lautstark vom Rücksitz des altersschwachen Wagens, an dessen Steuer sie Lowrey durch den Dschungel bugsierte.  
"Das muss warten, bis wir Zeit dafür haben..."murrte Lowrey, der seine mehr oder weniger unfreiwillige Fracht, bestehend aus: Owen, Claire und seinem Anhängsel, in der Bemühung um Hilfe, zurück zu Owens Bucht brachte.  
Damit Owen mit dem dort abgestellten Boot endlich nach Sorna fahren konnte.  
Auch wenn dieser nicht aufhören konnte zu grübeln, warum es Mrs. 9 so schlecht ging, so trieb ihn seine Ungeduld nun vehement zu seinen Raptoren.  
Er hoffte Barry dort zu finden, und flehte in seinen Gedanken inständig, dass es einen untödlichen Grund dafür gab, dass er nicht zu erreichen war.

"Das habe ich aber so nicht geplant..." meckerte es wieder vom Rücksitz.  
"Es läuft eben nicht immer alles nach Plan..." meinte Claire funkelte Seth böse an.  
Wenn einer weiß was das bedeutet dann ICH!   
Der Typ war eine Nervensäge, sie hatte die Aktion im Bad in aller Herrgottsfrühe noch nicht ganz vergessen.   
Da hatte der Kerl unter dem Duschwasser gestanden, während sie sich in aller Seelenruhe mit Owen zu unterhalten glaubte.  
Er hatte ihr zugehört, bis sie zu ihm sagte: "Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, freu ich mich auf Duschen ohne Dinosaurier im Kopf.. weißt du?"  
Erst als sie den Duschvorhang beiseite geschoben hatte, war es ihm auf einmal peinlich!   
Für einen Moment!   
Dann hatte er gegrinst.  
Viel schlimmer war Owens Gesicht gewesen, als sie ihm fast in die Arme gelaufen war und dieser Depp ihr nachlief.

"Okay.. was sieht ihr Plan denn vor?", meinte er mit übertrieben anzüglichem Grinsen und beugte sich zu ihr herüber.  
Claire biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um keinen unflätige Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, als Owen sich nach hinten umdrehte.  
"Was IHR Plan ist geht dich GARNICHTS an..." meinte er gereizt und starrte dann wieder düster durch die Windschutzscheibe und den, sich nur langsam lichtenden Nebel, der vor ihnen lag.  
Er ist immernoch eifersüchtig Claireee!   
Dein Reptilien Dompteur hat Seiten, die du niemals geahnt hättest!  
"Meine Güte, sie stellen sich ganz schön an!..", sagte Seth jetzt frech, "bloß weil ich sie heiß finde, müssen sie doch nich' gleich so unfreundlich werden... ich bin nun mal auch ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen...", ereiferte er sich.  
Lowrey zog scharf Luft durch die Zähne.  
Jetzt bloß keinen Ärger...  
Das lief nun garnicht mehr nach Plan.  
Owen stöhnte und murmelte halblaut: "...und meine Bedürfnisse möchten dir gerne mal die Fresse polieren!"  
Lowrey, der es zwangsläufig gehört hatte, lächelte ihn unbeholfen an.  
Er war erleichtert, dass Owen zerknirscht zurücklächelte, und ein trotziges: " Ist doch wahr!" hinterher schickte.  
Auch wenn Seth in seinen Augen bei weitem keine Konkurrenz darstellte, so ging er ihm mit seinem stumpfen, viel zu offensichtlichen Gefühle, gehörig auf die Nerven.

Das Fahrzeug bog nun in den Weg ein, der zur Lichtung führte, als sich der Parkjeep in ihr Blickfeld schob.  
Owen richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf, tippte Lowrey auf den Arm und sagte leise: " Halt an..."   
Er hoffte, dass es noch früh genug gewesen war, ohne bemerkt zu werden, falls jemand darin saß.  
Sein Griff langte nach dem Betäubungsgewehr, dass er in der Nacht entwendet hatte.   
Es fühlte sich besser an, als gänzlich unbewaffnet zu sein.   
Dann legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und deutete den Anderen an, dass sie leise sein sollten.  
Seth warf genervt die Hände in die Luft, " ... was soll denn das Ganze hier?" nuschelte er halblaut und Claire warf ihm abermals einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
Owen öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus dem Auto, beugte sich aber nochmal kurz hinein, und wendete sich zu Seth: " Wenn ICH es weiß, wirst DU nach mir der Zweite sein, der es erfährt! Versprochen.. und jetzt halt bitte die Klappe!"

Er schlich sich an das Fahrzeug heran, um festzustellen dass es leer war, nicht abgeschlossen und Blutspuren auf dem Beifahrersitz klebten.   
Im Fußraum lag ein schwarzes Outdoor Smartphone.   
Owen fischte das Gerät mit der Hand heraus und es lief ihm im Zusammenhang mit den deutlichen Blutspuren einkalt den Rücken herunter, als ihm genau bewusst wurde, um welches Telefon es sich handelte.   
Es gehörte Barry.   
Nutzlos, wahrscheinlich mit dem Akku völlig am Ende - da es ausgeschaltet war - versuchte Owen es erfolglos ans Laufen zu bringen.   
Ratlos suchend blickte er sich um.   
Seine Augen wanderten von dem Trümmerhaufen, der einst sein Bungalow gewesen war, zu den Bäumen dahinter, in den Dschungel und zurück zum Boot, das immernoch am Steg schaukelte, wo er es gestern vertäut hatte.  
Rasch lief er ein Stück zum beginnenden Dickicht und nahm die Waffe in Anschlag, nicht ohne vorher Barry's Telefon in seine Hosentasche zu schieben.   
Fieberhaft überlegte Owen, ob es gut wäre zu rufen...  
...Falls Barry überhaupt noch am Leben war....  
Wenn sich der Grund für seinen Blutverlust, noch in seiner Nähe befand, würde ihn lautes Rufen möglicherweise noch mehr in Gefahr bringen.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen.  
Es war seltsam Barrys Stimme zu vernehmen, denn so verzweifelt hatte er sich noch nie angehört : "...Merde! Crab... das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst....Steh auf, Mann! "   
Owen ließ die Waffe sinken und kämpfte sich durch das dichte Blattwerk, der Stimme entgegen, bis er unvermittelt auf einer kleinen, lichten Stelle zum Stehen kam, an der sich der Trampelpfad verbreiterte.   
Es war ein äußerst surreales Bild das sich ihm bot :   
Dr. Wu lag auf dem Waldboden, ohne Bewusstsein - oder zumindest annähernd - und neben ihm kniete Barry, der eine Waffe neben sich abgelegt hatte.  
Owen schulterte das Betäubungsgewehr und ging auf die Beiden zu.  
"Barry...", meinte er angestrengt flüsternd und berührte ihn an der Schulter.  
Dieser nahm den Kopf hoch und blickte ihn an, als habe ihn eine Erscheinung heimgesucht.  
"Owen?!"  
Owen hob die Schultern und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an, als ihm bewusst wurde wie sehr es Barry überraschte, dass er hier war.

Barry sprang auf die Füße.   
Es kam ihm auf einmal so leicht vor, auch wenn er nicht so Recht glauben wollte, wer auf einmal vor ihm stand.  
Er stürmte auf Owen zu, umarmte ihn und klopfte ihm dabei fest auf den Rücken, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich hier um die Realität handelte.  
"Was...?Verdammt... wie...?" er schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als würde er an seinem Verstand zweifeln, "...Mon meilleur ami...wie kommst DU hierher?!" er konnte nicht aufhören erleichtert zu lachen, als er ihn schließlich wieder aus seiner grizzlyartigen Umarmung entließ und ihn ansah.  
"Mmmh...lange Geschichte, erklär' mir lieber, was das hier ist...?", meinte Owen dann ruhig und nickte zu Wu , der nur flach zu atmen schien.  
"Ich fürchte die Geschichte ist NOCH länger... kannst du mir helfen ihn hier wegzuschaffen...? Wir müssen echt hier weg, so schnell wie möglich."

Als Owen mit Barry und Dr. Wu , den sie wie einen nassen Sack zwischen sich trugen, zurück zur Lichtung kamen, traute Claire ihren Augen kaum.  
Was zur Hölle.. Henry????---! Ist das Wirklich Henry?  
Als sie beim Wagen angekommen waren, riss Owen die Fahrertür auf: "Alle raus aus dem Wagen und zum Boot..." meinte er halblaut und ließ er keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm bitter Ernst war.  
"Alle....?", fragte Seth ungläubig und krabbelte aus dem Fahrzeug.  
"Was ist denn an ALLE so schwer zu verstehen...?", fragte Owen und nickte zum Boot, während Claire den Rucksack aufnahm.  
"Henry...", meinte sie leise und sie hatte das Gefühl, in ihrem Hals stecke ein schwerer Findling, der es unmöglich machte, noch weitere Worte zu erzeugen, als sie seinen desolaten Zustand erkannte.  
Sie hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer was all das zu bedeuten hatte, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit in Owens Augen, war unmissverständlich.  
Jetzt waren Motorengeräusche aus dem Wald zu vernehmen.  
Owen trieb die Truppe an, sich noch mehr zu beeilen.  
Sie hievten Wu ins Boot und kletterten hinterher, wenn auch nicht alle ganz freiwillig.  
"Owen ich weiß nicht was du vor hast ...aber ich.. "fing Lowrey zögernd an, als er auf dem Steg als letzter vor dem Einstieg stand.  
"...jajaja.. später Lowrey..." er gab ihm einen beherzten Stoß in den Rücken, so dass ihm nur noch der Schritt nach vorn blieb.

"Wo fahren wir denn hin?", meinte Seth nun ungehalten, gegen den Motorenlärm und sein Blick ging zu Henry, der auf dem glatten Boden lag.  
Owen wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten und als Seth sich umblickte sah er genau in dem Moment, die Jeeps auf der Lichtung erscheinen, als Owen das Boot aus der Bucht heraussteuerte.  
Owen hatte die Hoffnung schnell genug zu sein, um ungesehen zu verschwinden, auch wenn er sie - realistisch betrachtet - als sehr klein einstufte.  
"Weg von DA! Reicht das?" fauchte er Seth an und steuerte das Boot aufs offene Meer und nahm Kurs auf Sorna.

Als Owen etwas Fahrt weg nahm, weil sie die Küste von Nublar hinter sich gelassen hatten, kam Claire zu ihm.  
"Was hat das alles zu bedeuteten?", fragte sie, sich endlich wieder in der Lage fühlend einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
"Ich weiß auch noch nicht alles, aber es war Barry wichtig von dort weg zu kommen...", antwortete er und drückte kurz ihre Hand.   
Er konnte verstehen, wie schlecht es ihr gehen musste.   
Derart unüberlegte Situationen überforderten sie maßlos.   
Doch im Augenblick, und dass würde auch Claire einsehen müssen, hatten sie keine andere Wahl.  
In der Kurzfassung hatte ihm Barry das Nötigste erzählt: Das er mit Wu geflohen war, und dieser auf einmal, wirres Zeug brabbelnd, zusammengebrochen war.  
Er hatte ihn in seiner Verzweiflung von der Straße gezerrt, wo Owen ihn schließlich gefunden hatte.

Isla Sorna erschien vor ihnen , als sei sie plötzlich aus dem Wasser gewachsen.  
Seth meldete sich erneut zu Wort: " Wir brauchen Glucose, oder was Anderes sonst macht der es hier nicht mehr lange..." er beugte sich über Henry, der immer noch im Delirium lag, als Owen den Landungssteg ansteuerte.  
"Ich weiß nicht wo die Raptoren sind, Daswon hat erwähnt, sie hätten sich befreit..." , flüsterte Barry so leise zu Owen, dass nur er es mitbekam, "hast du nur das Betäubunggewehr?", was Owen durch ein zögerndes Nicken bestätigte.  
Barry versuchte tapfer seinen schmerzenden Handgelenken keine Bedeutung beizumessen, doch als er aus dem Boot sprang, um es zu verteuen, brannte das Salzwasser höllisch in den aufgescheuerten Wunden.  
"Hey!!! Raptortrainer!....Wenn der hier wichtig für euch ist, brauchen wir Glucagon, oder Glucose.... Sonst kannst du ihn da lassen!" keifte Seth nun erneut, weshalb Owen sich jetzt erst bewusst zu ihm umwandte.  
Owen ging auf ihn zu, nahm Henry auf und legte sich dessen Arm um die Schulter.  
"Wir müssen erstmal hier weg...bist du Arzt oder was?", raunzte er ihn ungehalten an.  
Dass dieser Idiot ihm Vorschriften machte, passte ihm garnicht.  
"Noch nicht... ", antwortete Seth schwach lächelnd, "und da ich diese Klausur offensichtlich verpasse, wird es wohl länger dauern als geplant, aber der Mann hier hat Hypoglykämie, hat jemand was Süßes dabei?"  
Lowrey half Owen, Henry zu stützen und wendete sich dann zu seinem Anhängsel: "Also Seth... es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Süßigkeiten...", sagte er vorsichtig belehrend.  
"Er ist unterzuckert...", stöhnte Seth nun leicht genervt, über das offensichtliche Unverständnis.  
Owen blickte besorgt zum Waldrand.  
Wenn Blue und Delta wirklich hier auf freiem Fuß herumstreiften, war es nicht gut hier zu bleiben, schon garnicht mit einem totgeweihten, wenn man Doktor Möchtegern glauben wollte.  
Sie mussten dringend in den Schutz einer Behausung.   
Er ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts und zerrte gemeinsam mit Lowrey, Henry den Trampelpfad noch oben, von dem er sich erinnern konnte, dass er an einer der ersten Anlagen enden musste.   
Vorausgesetzt : Seine Erinnerung ließ ihn nicht im Stich.

Owen war nicht oft auf Sorna gewesen.   
Was ihm von hier bekannt war, war, dass Jurassic World Anlage B mittlerweile lediglich als eine Art überdimensionierte Abstellkammer nutzte.   
Ab und zu hatte er Material hier geholt.  
Er wusste, dass einige der Tiere hier hochgezogen worden waren, doch seit das Creation Lab zu einer eigenen Attraktion auf Nublar umfunktioniert worden war, waren auch hier die Lichter ausgegangen.  
"Claire! ...vorne im Rucksack....", rief er zu Claire, die daraufhin in der Fronttasche zu wühlen begann, "... die Gürteltasche..."  
Claire ächzte den Rucksack ganz nach vorn, zog den Reißverschluss auf und kramte darin, während sie weiterlief.  
Die schwüle Hitze ließ ihr den Schweiß den Rücken herunterlaufen.  
Unerträgliche Inselhitze!  
Was für ein Schlamassel!   
Dieser Rucksack ist so verdammt schwer...  
Sie fummelte unbeholfen mit den Händen in dem Fach und zerrte schließlich Grays Gürteltasche ans Tageslicht.  
Ihre Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.   
Die Erinnerung an ihre Schwester und die Jungs kochten mit einem Mal in ihr nach oben, wie in einem überschäumenden Topf.  
Owen hatte wohl auch seine Kleinigkeiten, an die er sein Herz hängte.   
Warum sonst, sollte er diese nutzlose Tasche mit sich herumschleppen?  
Was ist nur los mit dir?   
Claire Jetzt verlier nicht die Nerven!   
Es ist doch bloß eine Tasche.   
Grays Tasche! - Die ER eingesteckt hat, wie einen wichtigen Glücksbringer!   
Lass uns sehen, ob das Teil diese Funktion tatsächlich erfüllt!

Ein grauer Betonbau erschien am Horizont.   
Die gleichen Flachdachbauten, wie auf der Nachbarinsel.   
Kubisch angeordnet, und ziemlich alterschwach.  
Die hinteren Gebäude, waren ein Raub von Schling-, und Dschungelpflanzen geworden, was den kalten, grauen Klotz fast schon ansehnlich machte .  
"Schau in der Tasche nach..", drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr, während sich Claire wieder den schweren Rucksack auf die Schulter schob.  
Wu ließ ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen, die erste, wahrnehmbare Reaktion die er zeigte, seit sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte.  
Dr. Wu arbeitet für uns!   
Hallten die letzten Worte, die Hoskins persönlich an sie gerichtet hatte, in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
Ich fürchte das ist jenseits ihrer Gehaltsklasse Schätzchen   
Es war, als könnte sie die Enttäuschung, die sie bei diesen Worten gefühlt hatte, erneut spüren.   
Kalt wie Eis und trotzdem brennend wie Höllenfeuer.  
Sie hätte sich dort kaum vorstellen können, dass es in ihrem Leben noch schlimmere Momente geben könnte als diesen.

"Claire... ist da Traubenzucker drin?"  
Hektisch kramte Claire in Grays Tasche.  
Kleine Brösel von Kekskrümeln blieben ihr unter den Fingernägeln hängen, bis sie im hinteren Winkel tatsächlich etwas zu fassen bekam: Ein Päckchen Streichhölzer und eine Rolle Traubenzucker.  
Sie waren bei der schweren Metalltür angekommen, die Barry nun aufhebelte.  
Owen und Lowrey zerrten Wu hinein und legte ihn auf dem Boden ab.  
"Hier... hier....", meinte Claire jetzt eilfertig, kam zu ihnen und hockte sich zu Seth, der bereits neben Dr. Wu auf dem Boden kniete, während Owen mit Barry die Tür verschloss.

Dunkelheit hüllte sie kurz ein, bis Barry die oberen Luken öffnete.   
Sie hatten feste Gitterstreben und offensichtlich machte Barry dies nicht zum ersten mal.   
Claire war froh, als der Lichtstrahl auf den Boden traf.  
Sie umklammerte die kleine Kindertasche mit der Einen und reichte Seth mit der Anderen Hand, mit zitternden Fingern die Rolle mit der Süßigkeit hin.  
Es war das Emblem einer Apotheke drauf abgebildet.   
Es handelte sich wohl um ein Werbegeschenk.  
Die Sehnsucht, nach ihrer Familie brach sich mit einem Mal auf eine äußerst unangenehme Art bahn.  
Sie versuchte die Tränen hinter zu schlucken.  
Du blöde Heulsuse Claire!   
"Hey... alles wird gut...", seine beruhigende Stimme legte sich gleichermaßen wie seine Hände, auf ihre Schultern und fühlten sich trotz der Hitze angenehm warm an.  
"...alles wird gut...", versprach er leise, beschwörend und zog sie vom Boden auf.   
Seth tätschelte Wu die Wange und er kam wenigstes so weit zu sich, dass er ihm eines der Bonbons in den Mund schieben konnte.  
Fachmännisch überprüfte er den Puls und registriere, dass auch die anderen Vitalfunktionen durchaus noch vorhanden waren.  
Er musste sich eingestehen, froh darüber zu sein, dass seine unfreiwillige Extratour jetzt nicht auch noch mit einem Toten enden würde.  
"Hallooo... das wird schon wieder...kommen sie...", rief er Wu an, der jetzt blinzelnd die Augen öffnete.  
Claire presste fest die Lippen zusammen, um nicht eine der Tränen heraus zu lassen, die in ihrer Kehle steckten.   
Allerdings entlud es sich in dem Gefühl, als würde ihr das die Luft zum Atmen nehmen.  
Owen bemerkte, wie Claire fahrig nach Luft schnappte.  
Wortlos griff er ihre Hand und führte sie zu einer der Leitern, die zu den oberen Traversen führten, die den Raum umliefen.   
Man erreichte darüber einen Ausstieg auf das Dach des Gebäudes, auf das er nun mit ihr hinaufstieg.

Es war wie eine Befreiung, als sich die Luke über ihr öffnete und die Sonne ihr Gesicht traf.   
Claire atmete tief ein und kletterte nun ganz auf das Dach.  
Sie war überwältigt von dem Anblick der sich ihr bot.  
Sie kannte die Anlagen selbstverständlich, jedoch aus dieser Perspektive hatte sie diese noch nie betrachtet.  
Als hättest du jemals Zeit für solch einen Unsinn gehabt Claire!  
Man konnte die Hügel von Nublar erahnen, die übrig gebliebenen Ruinen der Maya Stätten, welche die Jurassic Gesellschaft bereits vor zwanzig Jahren versucht hatte, in ihr Werk zu integrieren und außerdem war die Weite des Meeres tröstlich, die sich in der anderen Richtung erstreckte.  
Sie fühlte Owens Arm, der sich von hinten um ihre Schultern legte und das diffuse Gefühl von Sicherheit, dass er in der noch aus ausweglosesten Situation zu übertragen vermochte, legte sich auf ihre überspannten Nerven.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte sie sich an seine feste Brust und fasste mit beiden Händen seinen Arm der sie festhielt.  
"Alles ok?", raunte seine beruhigende Stimme fragend in ihr Ohr, und sie fühlte die Worte als Vibration ein seinem Brustkorb.  
"...es geht wieder, ja..." flüsterte sie tonlos, " ich habe das Gefühl, es wird alles nur noch schlimmer, je öfter wir auf diese Inseln zurückkehren...", murmelte sie.  
Owen drückte sie kurz an sich, küsste ihre Schläfe und überlegte was er am Besten darauf antworten sollte, denn im Grunde genommen hatte sie Recht, als Geräusche hinter ihnen ihre Zweisamkeit störten: "Hey... Liebespaar....", es war Seths Stimme und er krabbelte ebenfalls auf das Dach.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen, ließ Claire nur widerwillig los und drehte sich um.  
"WAS?!" fragte er ungehalten und seine Stimme klang schneidend.  
"Der Wissenschaftler muss schnellstens in ein Krankenhaus. Er ist Diabetiker. Er sagt, er hat schon länger nichts mehr gegessen und sein Insulin sehr unregelmäßig bekommen... ich nehme nicht an, du hast welches dabei? Ich habe ihm was von den Riegeln aus deinem Rucksack gegeben, aber das wird nicht reichen, sein Blutzucker wird völlig außer Kontrolle sein - ich habe nichts mit dem ich das messen kann. Wenn du nicht gewährleisten kannst, dass zu überwachen dann....", er vermied es weiterzusprechen, stattdessen deutete er mit einer übertrieben, geschauspielerten Geste an, als würde jemand aufgrund eines Stricks um dem Hals sterben.  
Er ließ die Zunge aus dem Hals baumeln und machte ein gurgelndes Geräusch: "Krrrrchhsss!"  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf und stapfte zurück zur Luke.  
"Sie sind ein widerlicher Idiot...", fauchte sie und beeilte sich zurück in das Gebäude zu gelangen.  
Seth blickte ein wenig betroffen hinter ihr her und wandte sich dann zu Owen um, der die Arme übereinander geschlagen hatte und nicht vermeiden konnte zu grinsen.  
Es gefiel ihm, dass Claire in "widerlich" genannt hatte.  
"Tja Dr. House, dass war wohl nicht die Art Konversation , mit der du Punkten konntest...", sagte er und tat einen Schritt vorwärts, um ihr zu folgen: "... und sie hat Recht..." fügte er hinzu bevor er, aus Seths Sichtfeld verschwand.

Henry saß inzwischen aufrecht.   
In der einen Hand einen Becher mit Wasser, in der Anderen einen der Energy - Riegel, die Owen vorsorglich in seinen Rucksack gesteckt hatte.   
Seine Gesichtszüge ähnelten dem eines um Jahre gealterten Mannes.  
Ein schütterer, grau - melierter Bart umrahmte sein Kinn und die Hand, in der er den Becher hielt, zitterte leicht.  
"Henry...wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Claire sanft.   
Sie war ehrlich besorgt und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter.  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns ausgerechnet einmal so begegnen Claire? Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, ich hätte schon alle Fehler begangen, die man machen kann... ", sagte er unergründlich, " bis ich mit den Produktembryonen wieder aus diesem Helikopter gestiegen bin...Es ist so beruhigend sie gesund zu sehen...", fügte er hinzu und berührte ihre Hand, die nach wie vor auf seiner Schulter ruhte.  
Clarie versuchte zu lächeln.  
"Ich will versuchen es wieder gut zu machen... aber ich brauche dafür ihre Hilfe..."  
Lowrey der bei der Tür stand, kam nun näher und blickte ihn an, wie ein Kind, das jetzt darauf wartete, dass Ende des schrecklichen Märchens erzählt zu bekommen.  
"Wovon reden sie denn....?", fragte Claire verwirrt und blickte hilfesuchend zu Owen.  
Dieser zuckte aber nur ebenfalls ratlos die Schultern.  
Er nickte zu Seth, der direkt neben ihm stand, und flüsterte: "...liegt das an....", er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger eine Drehbewegung an, um zu signalisieren, dass er Wu für leicht verwirrt durch die Hypoglykämie hielt.  
"... er ist sicherlich noch nicht richtig in der Reihe... er muss wirklich in ein Krankenhaus, dass war mein Ernst, aber ich denke er weiß wovon er redet...", kam es nun völlig ernst über Seths Lippen, was Owen einen Augenblick stutzen ließ.   
Solche Ernsthaftigkeit hatte er ihm nicht zugetraut und fast tat es ihm ein bisschen leid, ihn auf dem Dach entgegen seiner sonstigen Art so herablassend behandelt zu haben.   
Der Typ raubte ihm einfach den letzten Nerv.  
Er lehnte sich an einen Pfosten der Metalltreppe und versuchte Dr. Wus Gespräch zu folgen.

"Sie haben soviel durchgemacht, weil ich den einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, dieses weiße Monster zu schaffen, das Anamikas Vater so gerne gewollt hat. Sie dürfen ihr das nicht übel nehmen. Sie hat alles versucht nach dem Vorbild ihres Vaters zu retten, wie es in ihrer Macht stand. Im Sinne seines Unternehmens. Sie hat nichts gewusst von..."  
Jetzt trat Owen einen Schritt nach vorn.   
Er funkelte den klapprigen Wissenschaftler böse an.  
Ohne einen benennbaren Grund, machte ihn seine gebrechliche Art und diese seltsam, demütige Haltung, die er innehatte, wütend.  
Sein Instinkt signalisierte ihm höchste Alarmbereitschaft .  
"Wovon...?", meinte er scharf und ging um ihn herum, so dass Wu den Blick heben musste, um ihn anzusehen.  
Henry lächelte.  
"Wegen ihnen ist das ganze Projekt gescheitert, ich kann ihnen garnicht sagen, wie dankbar ich mittlerweile dafür bin...", sagte er und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wasser.  
Clarie nahm die Hand von Henrys Schulter und blickte ratlos zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.  
Hat er seinen brillanten Verstand verloren?   
Wovon redet er bloß?  
"Sie sind doch der Velociraptortrainer? Oder?"  
Owen nickte, es hatte ihm vollends die Sprache verschlagen .  
""Ihre Arbeit ist die einzig ehrliche in diesem ganzen desaströsen Himmelfahrtskommando...", fuhr Wu dann ärgerlich fort, "... als ich hörte, dass sie wirklich zurück gekommen sind, um den überlebenden Raptoren zu finden, habe ich gewusst, dass es eine Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Dinosaurier wirklich geben kann. Wer setzt sich derart für ein Tier ein?... Sie sind bemerkenswert."  
Owens Gesichtsausdruck blieb wie versteinert.   
Er hatte das leise Gefühl, sich mit einem Verrückten zu unterhalten.  
Es war einfach zu unglaublich, dass jemand wie Wu etwas - für ihn selbstverständliches - für bemerkenswert hielt.  
"Es kommt noch besser...", kam es jetzt in einem sensationsheischenden Tonfall aus Barrys Ecke, der an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Fussboden saß und eine kleine Soadaflasche ansetzte, um zu trinken.   
Es war offensichtlich der Rest, von dem man Wu etwas in den Becher gekippt hatte.  
Owen blickte seinen Freund kurz an und fand in der Vertrautheit seiner Augen ein wenig Beruhigung.  
"... Beziehung...eine Eigenschaft, die ich zugunsten von GRÖßER, mehr ZÄHNEN und COOLER aus dem Indominus zu weit herausgezüchtet habe. Sie hätte sich niemals kontrollieren lassen. Aber Simon wollte es unbedingt so haben, weil sie Claire, immer mit ihren Zahlen um sich geschlagen haben. Er hat schon ein schlaues Ding mit ihnen eingestellt, ihr Kalkül war geschickt genug...", sein folgendes Lachen hatte jetzt schon etwas leicht irres an sich.  
"Hey...", fauchte Owen nun bissig, "... lassen sie sie aus dem Spiel, das ist ja krank!"  
Clarie schnappte kaum hörbar nach Luft.  
Du kleiner, garstiger, alter Mann! Ich habe doch bloß meinen Job gemacht! Jetzt halt aber die Luft an!  
Dr. Henry Wu seufzte und beschloss, ohne weitere Anschuldigungen, die ohnehin zu nichts führen würden, seine Erzählungen fortzusetzen.  
" Nunja... wie sie herausgefunden haben, gab es dieses Sideprojekt von InGEN unter Hoskins Leitung, etwas wovon Simon nicht wirklich etwas gewusst hat. Er hat lediglich die Forschungsgelder zur Verfügung gestellt. Sein Vertrauen, das er in mich gesetzt hat war grenzenlos. Bedauerlicherweise hat der gute Hoskins sein Vorhaben nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen können..."  
In diesem Moment kam ein Verächtliches Lachen von Barry, das Wu tapfer ignorierte.  
"... und so blieb es ihnen nicht erspart, mit Mr. Lt. Dawson Bekanntschaft zu schließen. Er wollte es unbedingt zu Ende bringen und den Ruhm ernten , nach dem Victor sich so sehr gesehnt hat. Unsinnigerweise hat er sämtliche carnivorische DNA gesichert und alles andere vernichtet, dass ich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren an Arbeit investiert habe. Aber ich bin ja nun gerne bereit mit dem Fortschritt zu gehen...", seine Stimme klang mittlerweile garnicht mehr gebrechlich.  
"Kommen Sie zum Punkt Wu...", meldete sich Barry erneut zu Wort, ".... wie sich sich selbst leid tun, interessiert hier niemanden."  
Vorsichtig versuchte sich Henry nun zu erheben.  
Claire reichte ihm die Hand, an der er sich fahrig nach oben zog und schwankend zum Stehen kam.  
Seine Knie zitterten.  
"Setzen sie sich lieber wieder hin...", meinte Clarie dann besorgt.  
Mit einer Handbewegung wehrte Wu sie ab.  
"Lassen sie nur. Sie haben alle ihre eigenen Gründe mich zu hassen...Es gibt eine Aufzuchtstation von InGEN auf der Ostseite der Insel, in der wir weitergezüchtet haben. Nachdem hier alles evakuiert wurde. Es dauert genau 8 Wochen, bis sie schlüpfen, dass muss verhindert werden...Diese Katastrophe darf sich nicht wiederholen. Das Sideprojekt muss scheitern , bevor es in die falschen Hände gerät."  
Owen hatte das Gefühl, in seinem Kopf schrillten tausend Alarmglocken, es konnte doch unmöglich sein, dass man diesen schrecklichen Fehler gleich zweimal hintereinander beging?  
"WAS....was schlüpft da....?!" fragte er dann in bedrohlichem Ton und ging nun einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Claire war überrascht wie klein Henry tatsächlich war, als Owen sich vor ihm aufbaute.  
"...tun sie mir einen Gefallen und lassen sie mich aussprechen, egal für wie ungeheuerlich sie das halten??", meinte Henry und wich einen Schritt zurück, " versprechen sie mir das..."  
Owen biss die Zähne aufeinander und knurrte widerwillig etwas hervor, dass wie: "wenn'sseinmuss.." klang und grub seine Hände vorsorglich in die Taschen seiner Jeans.  
"... es sind zwei Eier des Indominus Rex..."  
Für einen Moment glaubte Claire, sie würde Ohnmächtig vor Wut. Doch schnell fing sie sich wieder und starrte stattdessen in völlig versteinerte Gesichter um sie herum.  
Lowrey ließ ein leises Keuchen vernehmen.  
".... Nicht das, was sie jetzt denken.... " meinte Henry und versuchte beruhigend zu klingen, "Ich hab sie kleiner gemacht... sie würde etwa die Größe eines Schäferhundes haben... " er schaute in die Runde, als erwarte er dafür eine Anerkennung, dass er wenigstens nicht komplett nochmal den selben Fehler wiederholen wollte.   
Barry lachte spöttisch und trat auf die Gruppe zu.  
Er klopfte Owen die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Unglaublich, oder....? Eigentlich bin ich hierher zurück gekommen, um dir deine große Liebe zu retten..." er fing nur vage Claires Seitenblick auf, dann kicherte er ehrlich, "... stattdessen schlägt man mir den Schädel ein und versucht mir das Passwort von deinem Laptop zu erpressen... und dann kommt er hier..."  
Owen wandte sich um, und er konnte in den Augen seines Freundes lesen, dass das eindeutig zuviel Information war.   
"Wozu das Ganze? " fragte er und seine Stimme klang auf einmal kraftlos.   
"Sie wollten wissen, wie sie es geschafft haben, dass die Raptoren ihnen folgen. Hoskins war besessen davon, sie.... " er zögerte und sprach, dass folgende Wort recht zweifelnd aus:"...einzusetzen... "  
Owen stieß nun ein verächtliches Schnauben aus.   
"Henry... ". meinte Claire verzweifelt.   
Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich dafür hatte einspannen lassen.   
"Ich habe das abgelehnt. Bis ich gesehen habe, dass sie Anamika in ihr Spiel mit hinein gezogen haben. Es ist nicht leicht, wenn man als gegenseitiges Druckmittel funktioniert...  
Es ist schlimm genug, dass ihr der Vater genommen wurde, durch dessen eigenen Wahnwitz..... sie hat den gleichen Enthusiasmus wie er... oder Hammond. Ich habe sie aufwachsen sehen, als Hammond all das an Simon übergeben hat, war sie noch ein Kind und sein Ein und Alles. Ich will nicht, dass sie das Gefühl hat allein zu sein... ja - absurderweise fühle ich mich in der Tat für ein menschliches Wesen verantwortlich..." er lachte leise, "...doch als ich mich geweigert habe, ihnen ihre kleineren Raptoren zu züchten, weil sie durch ihr soziales Gefüge weitaus gefährlicher sind, haben sie mir gezeigt, wozu sie fähig sind. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie sie erschossen haben. Eiskalt. Ich musste Anamika schützen."  
Barry schüttelte den Kopf: "Sie lernen nicht mal aus ihren größten Fehlern, jetzt erzählen sie doch mal von der lustigen Idee.. los! " er machte eine auffordernde Geste in die Richtung seiner inzwischen völlig entgeisterten Freunde.  
Henry seufzte tief und blickte auf den Boden und im Augenblick machte er den Eindruck eines getadelten Kindes.  
"... die Raptoren sollen dazu dienen den Idominuns zu erziehen. Sie haben gesehen, das sie es geschafft haben, dass sie ihnen folgen UND dem Indominus gefolgt sind. Könnte man beides miteinander verbinden, wäre die kleinere Version unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und zwar von Geburt an. Sie wollen sie auf die Raptoren prägen... und hoffen, in ihren Arbeiten, Mr. Grady, etwas zu finden, dass ihnen erklärt wie es geht... Darum hat Anamika sie bestohlen. Es wäre das letzte Puzzleteil gewesen. Sie haben ihr versprochen, ich dürfte dann gehen. Ich bin die Art Familie die ihr geblieben ist...."  
Owen warf nun verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft und begann wie ein eingesperrtes Tier im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, während er vor sich hinmurmelte: "... nein nein nein....NEIN!" fauchte er dann unüberhörbar und Henry zuckte unter dem plötzlichen Laut erschrocken zusammen, doch genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, war es auch schon vorbei, denn in gewohnt ruhiger, aber dennoch bedrohlicher Tonlage fuhr er fort: " WAS glauben sie eigentlich was sie da finden?! Eine Art Packungbeilage?! Eine Bedienungsanleitung?! Instruction Rules? Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst....!"  
Henry räusperte sich, "...meiner nicht, deren schon... ich weiß worauf sie aufgebaut haben. Aber woher sollen diese Menschen das wissen. Auf mich zu hören haben sie schon lange aufgegeben. Ihr Streben geht nach Größerem ist abartig! Sie müssen das verhindern. Töten sie die Embryos, bevor sie schlüpfen! Sie sollte die Krönung meiner Arbeit werden. Der Pokal in meinem Werk als Gen Designer! Aber Leben lässt sich nicht designgen. Sie dürfen niemals schlüpfen."  
Er schien nun endlich am Ende seiner unglaublichen Ausführungen angekommen zu sein und so blieb es eine Weile still in dem Gebäude, bis Owen dann unvermittelt das Wort erhob:  
"Was wollen die mit dem T- Rex? Ich war da... gestern Nacht... sie stirbt...", meinte er und als er in Henrys Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass dem genau bewusst war wovon er sprach.  
"Das tut sie, und das ist deren Absicht...", meinte Wu bedrückt und man sah ihm an, dass er zu schwach war sich auf den Beinen zu halten.   
Er schaffte er gerade noch auf die unterste Stufe der Metalltreppe  
Seth ging zu ihm und reichte ihm ein weiteres Stück Traubenzucker.  
und füllte den Becher in seiner Hand auf.  
"Danke...", meinte Henry schwach, trank einen Schluck und schob sich den Zucker in den Mund, "... sie brauchen sie nicht. Ich habe versucht mit ihren Genen etwas kleineres zu konzipieren, aber erfolglos. Das Tier ist ihnen genauso im Weg, wie die andren großen Arten. Weshalb sie sie vernichten. Doch um Anamika in Sicherheit zu wiegen, haben sie es fertig gebracht den T- Rex einzufangen, um ihr zu versichern, dass sie sie für ihr geplantes Reservat dortbehalten. Das Mädchen wird all das inzwischen wissen. Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht..."  
Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen.  
"Der Größte den wir aktuell machen können ist, sie hier zu lassen Mr. Wu..." sagte Seth," spätestens wenn der Traubenzucker aufgebraucht ist und sie in die nächste Hypo fallen. Aber dass werden sie wohl selbst wissen, sie leben ja schon eine Weile damit..!". Er klang wenig verärgert darüber, wie wenig Beachtung man seinen Worten, und der Fähigkeit der Beurteilung, über Wu's Gesundheitszustand zu schenken schien.   
Bis Claire scheinbar wieder in der Lage war, sich zu äußern.  
"Können sie ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen? Seth?"  
Seths blaue Augen blitzten auf.  
"Wenigstens eine Person hier, die den Ernst der Lage erkennt..." schnaufte er und sein Gesicht überzog nun ein Lächeln, dass einzig und allein an Clarie gerichtet war, und den Anschein erweckte ,als würde es nicht unbedingt, dem Wohlergehen Dr. Wu's gelten, " allerdings kann ich kein Boot steuern..."  
Ein wenig hilflos blickte Claire zwischen Henry, Seth und Owen hin und er.  
Owens Gesichtsausdruck war wie versteinert.  
Er machte den Eindruck, als würde er aussitzen wollen, wer sich nun um den Wissenschaftler kümmerte, ohne miteinbezogen zu werden.  
Du weißt, dass er so nicht denkt Claire! Auch wenn es dir das jetzt einfacher macht die Situation zu bewerten!   
Nicht mal jetzt vermochte dieses ständig rumorende Ding in ihrem Kopf die Klappe zu halten. Dabei war es jetzt soviel wichtiger das Problem zu lösen, statt Gesichtsausdrücke zu bewerten.

Es war ein klein wenig wie das berühmte Streichholz ziehen, als sich dann Lowrey und Seth bereiterklärten, Henry mit dem Boot zu Festland zu begleiten, damit er die notwendige, medizinische Versorgung erhielt.  
Am liebsten hätte Owen Claire hinterher ins Boot geschubst, um sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.   
Der Gedanke daran, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte, war unerträglich und nun auf dieser Insel vorerst festzusitzen mit freilaufenden Raptoren war nicht gerade ein Ort, den man als Abrahams Schoß bezeichnen konnte.  
Kleiner, störrischer Kontrollfreak -! Wenn die Dinge nur nicht nach ihrem Kopf gehen....  
Er hätte lügen müssen, wenn er gesagt hätte, es sei ihm außerdem völlig egal, dass Seth die Insel verließ - den Typ NICHT in seiner Nähe zu haben, fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Aus dem Gedächtnis hatte Wu, sogut es ihm mit seinen zitternden Fingern gelang, eine Skizze auf einem Fetzen Papier angefertigt, auf der er den Standort des Labors eingezeichnet hatte, dass die Eier des Indominus beherbergte.  
"Sie müssen sie vernichten Grady... es dauert höchstens noch ein zwei Tage bis sie schlüpfen...." und Lowrey hatte versprochen sobald wie möglich zurück zu sein, damit sie dieser Bitte folgen konnten.

Den ganzen Tag hatten sie mit Barry ein Lager in den alten Hallen der Anlage errichtet.   
Barry hatte herbeigeholt, was er hatte finden können und was NICHT Dawson und seinen Leuten in die Hände gefallen war, als sie ihn geschnappt hatten.  
Ein Gewehr mit scharfer Munition zu haben, fühlte sich für Owen um einiges sicherer an, als ein Betäubungsgewehr.

Claire wäre es niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass Essen aus Dosen so köstlich sein konnte, wie in dem Augenblick, als Owen ihr einen Löffel reichte und die Blechtasse hinhielt, in der er die Dosenravioli über dem Gaskocher erwärmt hatte.  
Ein wenig mitleidig hatte e ihr zugesehen und bewundert, wie tapfer sie das hier ertrug. Was ihn sehr beeindruckte.

Jetzt saßen sie auf dem Dach des Gebäudes und sahen zu, wie die Sonne über den Himmel wanderte.   
Nicht mehr lange, und sie würde im Meer versinken, doch von dem kleinen Motorboot war noch keine Spur zu sehen.  
Auch Claires heißgeliebtes Smartphone blieb still.   
Sie hatte akribisch darauf geachtet, dass der Akku noch genug Saft hatte, um erreichbar zu bleiben und vorsorglich das GPS Signal ausgeschaltet.  
Das passiert mir nicht noch einmal!.  
Sie war überaus dankbar, über das dürftig in Gang gebrachte Stromnetz und eine Steckdose für ihr Netzteil.  
Der Ausblick von hier war einfach malerisch und wenn man nicht bedenken würde, in welch pärkeren Lage sie sich befanden, hätte man die Stimmung durchaus als heimelig bezeichnen können.

Sie schielte zu Owen herüber, der seinen Blick keineswegs an die Träumerei des entfernten Strandes geheftet hatte, sondern in den Dschungel daneben und die Bäume direkt vor ihnen.  
Er ist und bleibt nunmal ein Reptilien Dompteur!  
Owen wandte den Kopf, weil er offensichtlich bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn beobachtete und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
"..und...was sehen deine Raptoren Augen? Deine große, geschuppte Liebe, in die du soviel Zeit investiert hast?", fragte sie flachsend und kam näher zu seinem Gesicht.  
Owen lachte: "Leider nichts....ich denke, ich werde von hier oben sowieso keine Chance haben sie zu entdecken...falls...." er ließ den Satz unbeendet und war nun gefangen von der Nähe ihrer Lippen.   
Es war, als würden sie eine Wärme aussenden, die sie magisch zu den Seinen zog.  
Außerdem war das helle Grün ihrer Augen, in diesem Moment wesentlich verlockender, als das dichte, träge Grün des unbekannten Dschungels.  
"Claire...?"  
"Hm?"  
"Du bist Schuld daran, dass sich viele belanglose Dinge aufeinmal besonders anfühlen!" kam es plötzlich unerwartet aus seinem Mund.  
Claire spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen und die Wärme seines verkappten Komplimentes, die sich bin in ihre kleinste Ader ausbreiten schien.   
Es fühlte sich an, als stünde sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil in Flammen.   
Doch sie wusste, dass sich stattdessen nur ihr Gesicht rot färbte.  
"...und wenn es nur dass Sitzen auf diesem Dach ist..." fuhr er fort.  
Die Spannung zwischen ihren Gesichtern war fast greifbar.  
Warum sagt er mir denn sowas?   
Weil es ihn ärgert - Vielleicht!?  
Könntest du ihn jetzt bitte küssen Claire! So etwas hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt! Schau in seine Augen!  
Er meint das Ernst! Und ich bin sicher er will geküsst werden! JETZT TU ES!!!  
Wie von einem Magenten angezogen, drückte sie ihre Lippen auf Seine und es war wie eine Erlösung, die Samtigkeit seines Mundes auf Ihrem zu fühlen.  
Er küsst einfach zu gut!  
Claire öffnete die Lippen und genoss, wie er ihren Mund mit Leidenschaft erforschte.  
Er küsste so weich und gleichzeitig fordernd, dass Claire für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl bekam, alles würde sich um sie herum drehen.  
Es war, als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen, als sie sich aus ihrem hingebungsvollen Kuss lösten.  
"...und... das ist... auch ehm..." stammelte sie los, als sich die Schmetterlinge in ihrer Magengegend endlich wieder in einem Maß aufregten, dass sie gewohnt war.  
Ein besonderes Dach? Es macht Spaß... es ist....? Sag was, sag was, sag was!!!!  
Du auch!--- Könntest du jetzt bitte etwas sagen Claire...!? - Du machst mich irre!  
"...und wegen dir fühlt sich Spontaneität plötzlich an, als machte es Sinn sich daran zu gewöhnen..." lachte sie dann und war erleichtert, als er in ihr Lachen mit einfiel.

Claire wusste nicht wie lange sie schließlich das Dschungelgrün und den Strand abwechselnd im Auge behalten hatten und wäre die Situation eine Andere gewesen, so hätte sie durchaus die Romantik gehabt die sie verdiente, doch jetzt wich das rote Glühen der Sonne einem diffusen Lichteinfall, als diese vom Wasser verschluckt wurde.  
Claires Gesicht fühlte sich noch warm an und es war eine fast überaschende Kühle, die sich über ihre Wangen legte, als das Licht allmählich verschwand.  
Eine plötzliche Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel ließ sie aufschrecken und als sie zu ihm herüberblickte, sah sie, dass die schlaflose Nacht von Owen ihren Tribut forderte:   
Er nickte kurz weg, sackte zusammen, um dann rasch die Augen wieder aufzureißen, sich aufzurichten und sie verlegen anzublinzeln. Er sog tief Luft ein, und blickte in Claires lächelndes Gesicht. Sie streichelte liebevoll über seine Wange, um ihm mit dieser Geste zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie seine Erschöpfung nachvollziehen konnte und zog ihn dann zu sich herüber. 

Sie küsste ihn sanft.

"Wenn du willst, leg dich ruhig schlafen....Ich werde hier weiter die Stellung halten..." meinte sie, obwohl sie der Überzeugung war, dass wenn sie sich im Gebäude befänden, sie genausowenig verpassen würden, als säßen sie weiter auf dem Dach.

Ihr war sowieso nicht wirklich klar, was er hier zu entdecken glaubte.  
Owen schüttelte den Kopf , als wollte er versuchen, nicht im Mindesten dem nachzugeben, doch ihm war klar, dass sein Wille hier wenig zählte.  
"Komm..."  
Es war so einladend, wie sie ihn in die angenehme Erholung ihres Schoßes zog, und so gab er ihr nach, und ließ es zu, dass sie seinen Kopf auf ihre Oberschenkel bettete.  
Claire beugte sich herunter und küsste seine Stirn.  
"Ruh dich aus...", hauchte sie mit leiser Stimme und Owen konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm erneut die Augen zufielen, als sich ihre zierlichen Finger in seinen Locken verloren.

Das Owen in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war, bemerkte sie daran, dass sein Atem immer gleichmäßiger wurde und der Druck seines Gewichtes auf ihrem Körper an Schwere zunahm, mit jedem Atemzug den er tat.   
Ein bisschen fühlte es sich an, als wäre nun doch eine Art Romantik eingekehrt, in ihrer Sorna - Dach - Zweisamkeit.   
Sie wollte erst garnicht darüber nachdenken, WAS sich sonst noch ereignete...Ob Barry sich ebenfalls hingelegt hatte...oder Lowrey endlich auf der Rückfahrt war...   
Wie sich sein Haar anfühlt, so...so...hmm...weich.. oder...  
CLAIRE!!!! JETZT SCHAU HIN!!!!  
Es war eine schnelle Bewegung in ihrem Blickfeld, dass ihre Sinne mit einem Schlag scharfstellte und ihren Pulsschlag beschleunigte.  
Sofort richtete sie sich auf, angestrengt um Bedächtigkeit bemüht, damit sie Owen nicht von ihren Beinen schubste.   
In diesem Augenblick schoben sich zwei muskulös, geschuppte Raubechsenkörper durch das Laubwerk auf das Gebäude zu.  
Einer von ihnen eher bräunlich - grün und der Vordere grau -blau.  
Claire wurde stocksteif.   
Verdammt - warum musste es ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Dass sie sich hierher zurück kämpften?   
JETZT - während Owen auf ihrem Schoß tief und fest schlief? 

Verdammt - warum musste es ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Dass sie sich hierher zurück kämpften? JETZT - während Owen auf ihrem Schoß tief und fest schlief?


	41. 41. Anamika Masrani

Sie lag zusammengekauert auf dem morastigen Boden und allmählich drückte sich die lauwarme Feuchtigkeit durch ihre senfgelbe Sweatjacke.  
Es war ein leichtes gewesen, den allegemeinen Tumult zu nutzen um, zu verschwinden.  
Jedoch kurz hinter dem T- Rex Verschlag liegen zu bleiben, war vielleicht keine so gute Idee.  
Der völlig verworrene Aufbruch, von Dawson und seinen Männern, hatte ihr allerdings keine andere Wahl gelassen, als diesen Weg zu wählen.   
Weg, bloß weg!  
Anamika drückte die Stirn auf den Boden und der Geruch von feuchter Erde stieg in ihre Nase wie etwas seltsam tröstliches.  
Dann lauschte sie:  
Es war still.   
Kein Stimmengewirr, keine Laute, kein Dawson, der vor Zorn abzuheben drohte...  
Anamika schickte ein Stoßgebet nach dem anderen zum Himmel, dass Barry es irgendwie mit Henry geschafft hatte zu fliehen.   
Auch wenn ihr Schuldgefühl sie aufzufressen drohte, so war alles besser , als weiterhin in dessen Gewalt zu sein.  
Ein schwacher Klagelaut der alten Lady katapultierte sie aus ihrem Selbstmitleid ins JETZT!  
Vorsichtig erhob sich Anamika und probierte ob sie noch atmen konnte.  
Es geht noch!   
Danke es geht noch!  
Sie schlich sich zum Paddock und spähte durch die Gitterstäbe.  
Es war kaum zu erkennen, das der große, schuppige Berg ein lebendiges Wesen war.  
Ohne nachzudenken trat Anamika noch einen Schritt drauf zu und besah sich das einst so gefährliche Tier.  
Es war ein Haufen Elend.   
Zusammengekauert in ihrem Verschlag und es so zu sehen, trieb Anamika die Tränen ins Gesicht.  
Es war nicht das, was ihr Vater je gewollt hatte.  
Sie wird sowieso nicht mehr lange haben Anamika...! hatte Henry gesagt, als wäre es eine Entschuldigung dafür, die einstige Königin dort so vergammeln zu lassen.  
"Vielleicht noch zwei Jahre... sie ist alt.   
Die Erfahrungswerte aus der Forschung haben Skelette gefunden die keine 30 geworden sind!   
Ein T - Rex wird nunmal nicht älter."  
Sie war so alt wie sie.  
Doch während sie zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen war, war die alte Lady zu einer abhalfterten Fregatte geworden.   
Ausgemustert wie ein altes Eisen.  
Trotzig wischte sich Anamika die Tränen weg.  
Sie war so alt wie sie und hatte es einfach nicht verdient so zu sterben.  
Entschlossen machte Anamika noch einen Schritt zum Gatter und sah zu den Knöpfen, die das Tor elektronisch verriegelten.  
Es wäre lediglich ein Fingerdruck, auf diesen Knopf und die Entscheidung läge bei ihr.  
Vielleicht würde sie ihren Hunger stillen... wenn sie herauskäme.  
Indisch - so stand es heute auf dem Speiseplan.  
Warum auch nicht?   
Es war sowieso alles verloren.  
Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem roten Button und sie begann zu zählen.  
Leise...   
vorwärts...   
wie ein Mantra, dass ihr die Entscheidung immer näher schob.  
Wie es ich wohl anfühlt T- Rex -Futter zu sein? Ich sollte fliehen, wenn sich das Tor aufschiebt...Aber wozu?  
Wohin? Ist doch sowieso alles dem Tod geweiht... warum nicht auch ich?  
Eins - Anamika Masrani  
Zwei - Simon Masrani  
Drei - Jurassic Park  
Vier - Jurassic World  
Fünf - Masrani Global  
Sechs - InGEN  
Sieben - Sideprojekt  
Acht - Barry Malvot  
Neun - Claire Dearing  
Zehn - OWEN GRADY!  
Ein Warnsignal ertönte und das Tor schob sich nach oben.  
Anamika kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Es geht bestimmt schnell, sie ist ausgehungert und du bist eine leichte Beute.  
Ob es wehtut, wenn sie zubeißt?   
Fühlt man das?   
Kommt dann dieser Film von dem alle reden? Der, der im Kopf abläuft, kurz bevor es zu Ende ist?   
Gilt das auch für nicht religiöse, Indische Frauen?  
Was ist ZU ENDE eigentlich für eine dämliche Floskel?  
Wie fühlt es sich wohl an GEFRESSEN zu werden?  
Es waren eindeutig zu viele Gedanken, zuviel Zeit die verstrich - denn das Gatter hatte sich bereits vollends nach oben geschoben und kündigte mit einem lauten, elektronischen "Beep" an, dass seine Aufgabe erfüllt war.   
Jedoch statt eines brüllenden Raubtieres, dass auf sie zustürmte, um an ihr ihren Hunger zu stillen passierte  
...NICHTS!  
Sie ist schon tot!   
Nein!   
Ich habe zu lange gewartet... sie ist tot!!  
Anamika war überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass ihr Tränen weiterhin aus ihren Augen rannen, bis zu dem Moment, als sie versuchte ein klares Bild aufzurufen, von dem, was sich vor ihr befand: Ein offenes Tor - darin der Tyrannosaurus Rex - wie ein überdimensional zusammengeknüllter Haufen Echsenhaut.  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte ruhig zu atmen.   
Doch ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie sich vorsichtig dem Tier näherte.  
Wie in Trance streckte sie langsam die Hand aus und ihre Finger berührten ganz behutsam die ledrige Haut.  
Warum habe ich das bloß zugelassen? Hier drin zu sterben, ist unwürdig....   
"Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht, was mein Vater je aufgebaut hat..." wisperte sie, als sie nun noch einen Schritt näher ging und mit den Fingern über die Haut glitt, sich in die stinkende Zelle quetschend, um dorthin zu gelangen, wo sie den Kopf des Tieres vermutete.  
Ihre Hand strich dabei an der Haut entlang, als wäre sie ein Kind, und der T -Rex der verbotene Gartenzaun, den man mit dem Stöckchen streift.  
Der gewaltige Kopf lag im Dreck.   
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.   
Jurassic Worlds einziger Stolz, war eine leere, verhungerte Hülle, deren zähnebewehrtes Maul nun halb geöffnet, mit der Schnauze an die Wand des viel zu kleinen Pferchs drückte.   
Vielleicht hatte sie versucht, frische Luft zu atmen... denn genau vor ihrer Schnauze befanden sich kleine Lüftungschlitze.

Anamika beugte sich herunter und tippte mit ihrem langen, dünnen Finger an einen der handgroßen Zähne, die sich feucht anfühlten.  
Der Geruch im Gehege war genauso widerlich, wie der, den das Tier ausströmte.  
War da ein Atemzug?  
Erschrocken zog Anamika die Hand weg und drückte sich so flach wie möglich an die Wand.  
Ein ausgeprägter Fluchtreflex machte mit einem Mal der Todessehnsucht Platz, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten gespürt hatte, als sich das Tor hoch schob.  
Sie spürte den eigenen Herzschlag in ihrem Hals.  
Es ist bestimmt Einbildung...  
Um sicher zu gehen, beugte sich Anamika vor, zum geschlossenen Auge der Grand Dame und verharrte mit klopfendem Herzen über der Kreatur.  
\- Bum   
\- Bum   
\- Bum  
Das Blut, dass rauschend durch ihre Andern lief, schmerzte fast, in Verbindung mit dem festen Herzschlag in ihrer Brust... als ihr Blick mit einem Mal, von einer gelben Pupille erwidert wurde, die sich im Lichteinfall zu einem Schlitz zusammenzog.  
Ahhhh!!!   
Anamika jetztjetztjetzt!   
\--- Ich hab es mir anders überlegt!! ---- JETZT ist definitiv KEIN guter Zeitpunkt  
Anamika presste sich nun mit aller Macht gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.   
Wenn es nun so sein sollte, dann wollte sie es wenigstens nicht sehen.  
Der Geruch, der sich ausbreitete, als das Tier die Schnauze zur Gänze aufriss, um einen Laut zu erzeugen, war betäubend.   
Was vorhin ein Klagelaut gewesen war, rauschte nun als markerschütternder Schrei in ihren Ohren und machte sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil taub.  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, spürte Anamika den Luftzug, als sie sich erhob.   
Der abstoßende Geruch ihres Mauls entfernte sich aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld, doch sie wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen.   
Wenn sie schon in dem stinkenden Schlund ihr Ende finden würde, dann ohne es zu sehen.  
Das Abwarten, bis der riesenhafte Kopf herabsauste, um sie zu verschlingen, war unerträglich - und ihre zitternden Knie hätten ihr mit Sicherheit den Dienst versagt, wenn sie nur auf den Beinen gestanden hätte.

Bis Anamika plötzlich frische Luft um sich herum fühlte.  
Das dumpfe Gefühl in ihren Ohren ebbte ab und die Geräusche kehrten zurück.  
Dschungelgeräusche.  
Die sie kannte und die --- jetzt öffnete sie vorsichtig die Augen --- Tyrannosaurus Rex - Frei waren!  
Sie war fort.  
Durch das Gatter in die Freiheit entwichen und wahrscheinlich im Begriff ihren Hunger zu stillen.  
Offensichtlich hatte das Tier keinen Hunger auf Indisch gehabt.

WegWegWeg von hier---- was für eine dumme Idee von mir, dieses Tier zu befreien, ohne vorher zu überlegen wohin ICH mit MIR soll? --- Als ich beschlossen habe DOCH am Leben zu bleiben.   
Dumme Idee, ganz dumme Idee---- eigentlich die Königin deiner dummen Ideen --- die kommt aufs Siegertreppchen!   
Gedankenlos rannte Anamika in den Dschungel.   
Was ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben war, war dass der T - Rex aufgrund seiner Größe die dichten Bäume mied, durch die sie sich jetzt kämpfte, um zu einem der äußeren Punkte der Insel zu gelangen, in der Hoffnung, sie auf irgendeinem Weg verlassen zu können. Bevor der T- Rex , ein anderer Saurier, oder die größte Bestie von allen :   
DAWSON   
sie erwischte.  
Ihr vehement aufflammender Überslebenswille trieb sie immer tiefer in das unwegsame Gelände, so dass es sie völlig überraschte, als es sich plötzlich lichtete.

Vor ihr erschien eine riesige Glaskuppel, deren Streben teilweise zerbrochen in den Angeln hingen.  
Das Aviarium!  
Satt das ihre nutzlosen Füße sie an den Rand der Insel gebracht hätten, hatten sie Anamika mitten ins Herz derselben geführt.  
Ein riesenhaftes Loch an der Seite des Kuppelbaus klaffte zwischen den Streben. Es roch nach verbrannter Erde und rostigem Metall.  
Anamika ignorierte die Eingangsschleuse, sondern beschloss den Bau direkt durch das Loch, dass wie eine äußerst eigenwillige Einganstür anmutete, das Innere des riesenhaften Vogelkäfigs zu betreten.

Verlassende Nester zeugten Rings herum von einst wild durcheinander schnatternden Flugechsenkolonien, die sich hier um Futter und Brutplätze gestritten hatten.   
Es war, als hätte man an diesem Punkt die Erde zum Stillstand gebracht, so perfekt war die Illusion eines Lebens vor 65 Millionen Jahren nachempfunden worden.  
Der künstlich angelegte Bach plätscherte immernoch als dünnes Rinnsal durch die künstlich geschaffene Ebene, wenn auch die Filteranlage, durch die nicht mehr vorhandene Wartung, ihren Namen nicht wirklich verdiente.  
Es war eine brackige, braune Plörre die allerlei pflanzlichen Unrat, wie auf einem schlecht sortierten Fließband, durch die Kulisse wrackte.  
Getoppt durch eine glitschige Masse toter, silbriger Fische.  
In einigen Nestern lagen künstliche Eier, um die Tiere zum Brüten animieren sollten, damit sie ihrem Standort treu blieben.  
Man hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Anamikas Blick ging nach oben und er fiel auf ein weiteres riesiges Loch in der Kuppeldecke.  
Sie drehte sich herum, um das Ganze Ausmaß dessen mit ihren Augen zu umfassen, sie spürte wie Glasscherben unter ihren Sneakern barsten.  
Erschrocken wandte sie nun ihren Blick zurück nach unten.   
Sie stand inmitten eins Trümmerfeldes von verbrannter Erde und Pflanzen.  
Das ausgebrannte Skelett eines Hubschraubers lag auf der Seite, inmitten der Landschaft und ringsherum Wrackteile, Asche, Staub und Scherben.  
Anamika schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sich genau ihr darbot.  
Das Heck stach wie ein mahnender Zeigefinger steil in die Luft.   
Rauchschwarz, erkannte man nur noch in der Nähe des Heckrotors die Buchstaben und Zahlen in der halbverbrannten Lackierung: JW001  
"Baba...", flüsterte sie und mit einem Mal überkam sie all das, wozu man ihr keine Zeit gelassen hatte, als man ihr berichtete, dass der Frimenhubschrauber abgestürzt war.  
"....Baba....", sie sagte es wieder und wieder, so oft hatte sie es ihm entgegen gerufen, wenn er nach Hause kam und sie in seine offenen Arme rannte, selbst, als sie dafür schon zu alt geworden war.  
Er hatte es doch so geliebt, selbst damit zu fliegen und er war so stolz gewesen, dass ihn nur noch ein paar private Flugstunden davon trennen sollten, endlich diesen empfindlichen Fluglehrer nicht mehr mit sich zu schleifen.  
"Wenn es soweit ist, dann nehme ich dich mit auf einen Rundflug zur Insel, wenn du es schon nicht besuchen willst, so zeige ich dir das wenigstes von Oben Anamika. Ich bin überzeugt, du wirst es lieben!Du bist dir noch niemals so winzig vorgekommen! Glaub mir!"  
Die Übermacht ihrer Gefühle ließ sie auf die Knie sinken mitten im Trümmerfeld und es war ihr egal.  
Es war ein kaum stillbarer Schmerz der ihre Brust zusammenschnürte und sie war dankbar ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf lassen zu können.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort gesessen und geheult hatte, doch in ihrem Kopf brummte es und er beißende Brandgeruch verursachte ihr mit einem Mal Übelkeit.  
Ziellos schob sie mit dem Fuß ein paar Trümmerteile auseinander.  
Sie war froh, dass man den Leichnam ihres Vaters und die der anderen Insassen hatte bergen lassen - zumindest dass, was das Feuer übrig gelassen hatte - doch es war ein seltsames Gefühl, die Einzelteile herumliegen zu sehen, die man offensichtlich NICHT eingepackt hatte.  
Sie wollte garnicht genauer hinsehen.  
Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durch das zerstörte Kuppeldach und gab eine goldene Reflexion zurück, die in Anamikas Augen stach, als sie sich zum Verlassen dieses grauseamen Ortes aufmachen wollte.  
Es war ein Stück goldenes Metall.

Sie bückte sich, um es aufzuheben und erkannte den Siegelring ihres Vaters, den er immer getragen hatte.  
Traurig - kitschiger geht wohl nicht mehr! Du musst hier weg Anamika! Sofort Hier gibt es nichts mehr das dich hält... und du musst am Leben bleiben!   
Entschlossen schob sie das Schmuckstück auf ihren Zeigefinger - der Einzige an dem er annähernd passte - und trat wieder hinaus in den Wald, um festzustellen, dass sie sich hoffnungslos verirrt hatte.


	42. 42. Alpha

Es war dieser Geruch der durch das Waldland strömte und ihre Füße von alleine vorwärts trieb.   
Der Geschmack des Tröstlichen, der sich in ihre Synapsen wand wie ein lang vermisstes Glücksgefühl.   
Es war vage - und eigentlich nicht zu glauben - doch wenn sie dem nicht nachgehen würde, würde sie niemals Ruhe finden.   
Die Schwester hat den Verstand verloren.....   
\- Delta... ich weiß sehr wohl was ich tue! -   
Unmissverständlich folgte sie dem köstlich, süßen Geschmack und sie hoffte er würde nicht wieder in all den Enttäuschungen enden, die sie so oft hatte ertragen müssen.   
Es war wie ein Lebenselixier, dass sich durch ihre Blutbahn fraß .   
Heiß!   
Brennend!   
Hoffnung!   
Und Zuversicht.   
Sie hatte all das schon einmal erlebt und ihre Erinnerung war zu genau, wie es geendet hatte, fast so als verursache sie körperlichen Schmerz.   
Doch nun richtete sich all ihr Instinkt dem entgegen, dessen Witterung wie eine gute Nachricht zu ihrem Versteck gewabert war.   
Sie hatte es nicht glauben können, doch ihre Sinne hatten sie noch nie betrogen.   
Es war der Geschmack von Alpha der über die Insel zu ihr herüber geweht war.   
So sachte, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet sie zu locken - Er ist hier! Er ist es wirklich!   
Blue wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht sein konnte, doch er war es.  
Vorsichtig schob sie den Kopf aus dem Wald und hob die feine Nase in den Wind.   
Alphageruch!  
Er legte sich wie Balsam auf ihre überspannten Nervenzellen.   
Was ist wenn der große Raptor uns täuscht? Schwester... Er kann es nicht sein, denn er ist tot.   
Du hast es selbst gespürt.  
Hast du vergessen, wie das Leben aus ihm herausgelaufen ist?   
Blue strich erzieherisch mit den Vorderzähnen über ihre empfindliche Schnauze.   
Du hast nicht zu zweifeln wenn ich es nicht tue.   
Er ist es!   
Ich weiß es Schwester!

Vor ihnen tauchte das große Gebäude auf, von dem sie sich bisher so sehr versucht hatten fern zu halten.  
Hier lauerte Gefahr, Gefangenschaft und Hinterlist!  
Auf einmal war es nicht mehr wichtig.

Er ist jetzt auf dem Dach und er ist nicht allein.   
Sein Pulsschlag war unverwechselbar wie ein Fingerabdruck.   
Sein Geschmack so süß und heimatlich.   
Konnte es denn wirklich sein...?   
-Du wirst unvorsichtig... -   
Blue folgte ganz ihrem Instinkt, die Schwester ignorierend.   
Es war, als sei die Luft satt von dem Geruch, der ihr zu Hause war und dem Geschmack der Ruhe in ihren zerrissenen Geist einkehren ließ.   
Sie trat näher an das Gebäude heran und da war es: Direkt bei ihm, als sei es untrennbar mit ihm verbunden - die rothaarige Raptorin, die in der Lage war alles zu verändern , was Alpha ausmachte.   
Sie erkannte ihren Geschmack fast so zuverlässig wie den Seinen.  
Sie war gut für ihn, dass wusste Blue , und so wichtig, wie er es für sie war.   
Die Raptorin war in der Lage seinen Geschmack zu verändern und die Art wie sein Blut durch seinen Körper strömte - durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit - !

Die andere Raptorin ist bei ihm.   
Delta hob den Kopf zum Dach, für ihr nutzlos verkrüppeltes Bein ein unüberwindbares Hindernis.   
Schnell rauschte das Blut durch die Adern der Raptorin.   
Die Luft war angefüllt mit dem bitteren Geschmack der Angst, die sie ausströmte, wie eine übersprudelnde Quelle.   
Sie hat uns entdeckt!  
Sie weiß das wir hier sind....   
-und Alpha? Was ist mit ihm? -   
AHNUNGSLOS - zu ruhig!  
Siehst du nicht das ich hier bin. Alpha? Ich bin Blue!  
-ist er doch tot? -

Blue stieß ein leichtes schnarrendes Geräusch aus.   
Vorsichtig rief sie.   
Doch als Antwort folgte dem bloß sein gleichmäßiger, kräftiger Puls.   
Sein zufriedener Geschmack legte sich beruhigend auf ihre angespannten Sinne.  
Er war so beruhigend.   
Er ist Alpha.   
Seine Nähe ist mein zu Hause.   
Nein! Geh nicht Schwester!   
Blue machte einen Sprung zur schmalen Leiter, die zum Dach führte und mit ihren kräftigen Beinen schaffte sie es, sich abzustoßen, um über die Kante zu gleiten.   
Protestierend rief die Schwester hinauf. Sie konnte nicht folgen.   
Aber Blue musste wissen ob es tatsächlich wahr war.   
Angetrieben von Neugier und Sehnsucht.  
Schlitternd kam sie auf dem glatten Dach zum stehen und bewegte sich dann vorsichtig vorwärts.   
Die vorderen Krallen in lauernder Angriffshaltung, bereit sich sofort zur Wehr zu setzen, falls es von Nöten sein sollte.  
Es wäre nur eine leichte Bewegung, die das Opfer kaum spüren würde.  
Die Schärfe ihrer Krallen war unerreicht.   
Die Schnitte die sie vollführte präzise.  
Wie konnte er zurück kehren?   
Sie hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass sie ihn ihr genommen hatten.   
Es war, als spürte sie den Geschmack seines Blutes immer noch auf der Zunge.   
Alpha Blut.   
Etwas, das sie nie wieder kosten wollte.

Zögernd näherte sich Blue der vor Angst zitternden Raptorin, die mit Alpha eine Einheit bildete.   
Auf dem Boden sitzend.   
Er roch nach Schlaf... beruhigender Schlaf ... und erschöpft.   
Sein Herzschlag war so tiefenentspannt, dass es Blue wunderte, warum es sich nicht auf seine Raptorin übertrug.   
So wie es sich gehörte.  
In Blues Kopf klopfte deren angsterfüllter Pulsachlag jedoch so heftig herum, dass es ihr fast vorkam, als schlüge er doppelt um die Wette.   
Zweifach --- leise und laut --- in einem untrennbaren verwirrenden Wechsel!  
Das hektische Ein - Aus ihres panisch schmeckenden Atems war schon verwirrend genug!  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihr gezeigt, wie schnell es sich zutrug das Stille herrschen konnte.   
Aber das würde Alpha niemals verzeihen.   
Sie war ein gutes Beta Tier.   
Sie hatte gewartet.  
Gelitten.   
Getrauert.   
Es war so unglaublich, dass hier war... Erschöpft aber hier bei ihr.   
Zurück mit diesem weiblichen Ausbund an totaler Angst!  
Es reizt mich! Verfluchtes, schwaches Weib.   
Keifte Blue sie jetzt an.   
Ihr Ton würde auch für sie, die ihre Sprache eigentlich nicht verstand, unmissverständlich sein.  
Doch statt das sie endlich Ruhe gab, quollen ihre Augen über.  
Mach das dieses verfluchte Flattern aufhört. Dein Herz klopft in einem solch ungleichen Rhythmus! Das es schmerzt!   
Blue ging ganz nah an sie heran und ihre Angst zu schmecken war schon fast erbärmlich.   
Was hatte er bloß für sie übrig?  
Sie glitt um sie herum und senkte die Schnauze herab, um ihren Geschmack zu verstehen. Ihr seltsames Sein aufzunehmen, dass so anders war, als sie es bisher von den seiner Art gewohnt war!

Du musst zurück kommen Schwester..... Der Andere.....  
Erst jetzt hörte Blue die weiteren Schritte die sich näherten.   
Es hatte sie so sehr vereinnahmt, dass es ihr entgangen war, dass DER ANDERE ebenfalls zurück war.   
Er erschien so plötzlich auf der Bildfläche, dass Blue sich ruckartig von ihr abwendete und ihre Bernsteinaugen sofort seinen Blick fixierten.  
"Blue!" Seine Stimme war leise und ruhig.  
Raptorworte -- er rief sie beim Namen --- und sie wusste war es bedeutete: Du bist zu nah! Geh zurück!  
"Claire... bleib ganz ruhig ok... " diesemal galt die seltsame Sprache nicht ihr, es galt der Raptorin, deren Angstgeschmack alles ausfüllte, was sie umgab.  
Sie nickte ihm stumm zu, und Blue spürte zum ersten Mal, wie sich Alphas Geschmack nur ganz sachte veränderte.  
Der Schlaf plätscherte vage schleppend von ihm weg, als wäre es eine besondere Art Wasser.  
Schwester... lass uns fliehen...Ich fürchte mich , komm zu mir zurück!  
Blue wandte den Kopf.  
Ich muss dem Ruf der Schwester folgen! Ich lasse sie nicht im Stich!   
schnarrte sie.  
Blue folgte Deltas Flehen und war mit einem Satz in der Tiefe verschwunden.   
Mit dem Bewusstsein, das Alpha tatsächlich zurück war, wand sie sich an der Seite der Schwester zurück in den Wald.


	43. 43. Quid pro Quo

Claire glaubte nie wieder atmen zu können, während Barry sich ihr langsam näherte, um sie dann an der Schulter zu berühren.   
"Claire....? " fragte er, " alles ok? " Claire nickte stumm und registrierte ihr feuchtes Gesicht.   
Absurderweise konnte sie trotzdem Owens Atmen nach wie vor fühlen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie herkommen... ", sagte er und sah dann zu Owen, der immernoch zu schlafen schien.   
Er lachte, "... er hat alles verpasst...? Nicht zu fassen... "  
Barry strich Claire dann über den Rücken.   
Ihre Lippen bebten.   
Sie wusste nicht ob es einen Grund gab sich darüber zu belustigen.   
Denn im Augenblick war sie bloß froh am Leben zu sein.   
Die Sorglosigkeit die Owen und Barry im Zusammensein mit den hochgefährlichen Tieren manchmal an den Tag legten war für sie immer etwas Unnachvollziehbares gewesen.

Wie versteinert saß sie auf ihrem Platz und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem der Raptor in die Tiefe gesprungen war.   
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie so schnell wiederkommen... nicht jetz... ", sagte Barry dann ernst und sank neben sie auf den Boden.   
"Aber wir müssen ihm sagen, dass seine Lieblingsfrau zurückgekommen ist... " fing Barry kichernd an und streckte die Hand nach seinem schlafenden Freund aus, die Claire mit einer erstaunlicherweise raschen Geste abbremste und ihn anfunkelte.  
"Hey... das war nicht nett gesagt, ich weiß das du... " sagte Barry, dann entschuldigend, doch Claire unterbrach ihn - sie hatte endlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden: "... Ich weiß, was du damit ausdrücken wolltest. Ich verstehe das.... " sagte sie behutsam, "...kannst du dir vorstellen, was er tut, wenn er davon erfährt? Also ich meine, wenn du ihn jetzt weckst...? "  
Barry zuckte die Schultern, "... Er wird ebenfalls vom Dach sprinten und ihr nachlaufen... " vermutete er.   
Claire nickte und gleichzeitig rief es ihr in Erinnerung , worin die letzte Unterschlagung von Informationen geendet hatte.   
Mach das nicht schon wieder Claireee!   
"... Genau dass. Barry ich hab nicht vor ihm das zu verschweigen, aber... ich möchte, dass er.... Ich will nicht.... "stammelte sie mutlos und wusste sie nicht wie sie ihren Satz beenden sollte.   
Es könnte ohne all das soviel einfacher sein.   
"Hey... is' okay... " sagte Barry tröstlich und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern, "Er wird dich schon nicht zu Gunsten von ein paar Reißzähnen und Echsenhaut im Stich lassen... " versuchte er zu scherzen.   
"... Aber sie ist nunmal ein untrennbarer Teil seines Lebens...und er ihres... "  
Claire sah herunter auf ihren schlafenden Freund und sofort kämpfte sich wieder dieses Gefühl in ihr nach oben, ihn nur in einem solchen Zustand an sich binden zu können.   
Auch wenn das natürlich völliger Unsinn war.   
Doch es hatte trotzdem etwas von einem gehüteten Schatz.   
"... UND DU ebenso! Das warst du immerschon, bereits als du ihn hast das erste Mal abblitzen lassen... " grinste er dann.   
Für einen Moment, wusste Claire mit dieser Information nichts anzufangen.   
Warum sagt er sowas?  
Sie blickte ihn ratlos an.  
"Es war nicht schön, ihn zu ertragen, nachdem du ihm diesen Pullover zurückgegeben hast, das kann ich dir sagen." Barry lachte,"...das Ding war wochenlang sein ständiger Beifahrer. Es lag immer in seinem Auto, natürlich hat er ihn dort nur vergessen.." er zwinkerte verschwörerisch.  
Claire spürte wie sie rot wurde.  
Niemals hätte sie daran gedacht, dass der Pullover genauso eine Bedeutung für ihn hätte haben können, weil SIE ihn bei sich gehabt hatte, wie es bei ihr der Fall gewesen war.  
Allein der Geruch des Kleidungsstücks, SEIN GERUCH, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie in der Lage gewesen war durchzuschlafen.  
Auch jetzt, gelang ihr das nur noch in seinem Beisein.   
Niemals hätte Claire geglaubt, dass ein Mensch so etwas in ihr hätte auslösen können, bis zu dem Moment, als sie wieder ohne das Stoffstück ODER ihn hatte einschlafen müssen.  
"... im Ernst?", fragte sie überflüssigerweise und Barry blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob derartige Ausplaudereien seinem Freund überhaupt recht waren, doch an Claires Blick sah er, dass er die Büchse der Pandora bereits geöffnet hatte.  
Barry schielte zu ihm herunter, dann sah er Claire wieder an und nickte.  
"Irgendwie schon, aber das hat er natürlich nie zu gegeben, ich sollte wohl auch besser still sein, denn ich denke, es würde ihm nicht gefallen, wenn du das weißt."  
Claire konnte jetzt ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.   
Sie blickte auf ihn herab und ihre Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Er hat sich mehr davon versprochen, als er dich um dieses Date gebeten hat... ", murmelte er.  
"Hat er das gesagt...?"   
Barry lachte, "... wohl kaum, er drückt vieles nicht in Worten aus, dass dürfte dir inzwischen bekannt sein...Aber das sollte ihr vielleicht besser MITEINANDER besprechen...du solltest ihm sagen, dass seine Raptoren hier waren...."  
Damit hatte er Claire unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sich das kleine Fenster in Owens Gefühlswelt bereits wieder geschlossen hatte, bevor es überhaupt richtig aufgewesen war, was Claire sehr bedauerlich fand.   
Sie hätte zu gern mehr darüber gewusst.  
Barry erhob sich und ging zur Dachkante.   
Er blickte in die dämmrige Tiefe.  
"Sie sind bestimmt ins Innere der Insel gelaufen, ich nehme an, sie haben dort ein Nest...", sagte er.  
Dann kam er wieder zu ihr zurück.  
"Du musst ihn wecken....ich glaube das Boot kommt zurück..."  
Claire sah zuerst Barry an, dann wieder zu Owen und strich nun sanft über seine Wange.  
""Owen...", sagte sie vorsichtig, und bewegte prüfend ihre steif gewordenen Beine, " hey..."  
Owen schnaufte tief.  
"...komm schon... werd' wach..." sagte sie und lächelte, während ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machte, als seine Hand nach oben kam , sie im Nacken fasste und ihren Kopf zu sich herunter zog um sie sachte zu küssen.  
Verschlafene Küsse sind die Besten!  
"Hey Dornröschen... Wir bekommen Besuch... und du hast schon welchen verpasst...", brach sich Barrys Stimme in die Vertrautheit des Augenblicks.  
Owen ließ Claire los und erhob sich schwerfällig in eine sitzende Haltung neben Claire, die froh war ihre Bewegungsfreiheit zurück erlangt zu haben.  
Auch wenn du selbst sein Ruhekissen sein wolltest, die Freiheit der eigenen Bewegung ist ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Gut.  
Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.   
Der kurze Schlaf hatte zwar die Erschöpfung etwas abgemildert, dennoch fühlte er sich ziemlich gerädert.  
"Wen hab ich verpasst...?", murmelte er schläfrig zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, rieb sich die müden Augen und blinzelte dann Barry an.  
Barry sah zu Claire herüber und sein ganzer Blick verriet, dass ER die Bombe keinesfalls platzen lassen würde.  
"Das -- also ---", fing Claire an und als sie in sein fragendes zerknautschtes Gesicht sah, fiel es ihr nocheinmal schwerer ihm zu sagen wonach der verlangte.  
Es war immerhin der Grund gewesen, warum sie hier saßen  
...und wir wollen hoffen, dass er NICHT darauf kommt, dass du ihm versprochen hast DIE STELLUNG zu halten!  
\- Noooahhrr - Kannst du nicht EINMAL die Klappe halten? Ich hatte Angst das das Vieh mit den Kopf abbeißt!  
Owen lehnte sich nach vorne und reckte sich zu seinen Stiefelspitzen, um sich zu strecken.  
"Hm?", machte er auffordernd und sah in ihre Richtung.  
"Blue...Ich... ich habe sie gesehen... hier auf dem Dach.. sie kam einfach raufgesprungen.. und...ich..ich..." stammelte Claire los.   
Es war, als könnte sie ihre eigene Angst von vorhin nocheinmal spüren.   
Hilflos musste sie stattdessen zusehen, dass Owen, wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und zur Luke rannte.   
Sein Kopf verschwand genau so rasch im Gebäude, wie das Tier vorhin vom Dach gesprungen war.  
"Was habe ich dir gesagt...?" meine Barry in gelangweiltem Tonfall und reichte Claire die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
Gerade als sie auf ihren Füßen zum Stehen gekommen war, konnte sie unten hören, wie sich das Einganstor öffnete und Owens unverwechselbaren Pfiff, der zu ihnen nach oben drang.

"Sie ist in den Wald gelaufen...,"hörte Owen Barrys Stimme hinter sich, als er ebenfalls unten angekommen war und fasste ihn an der Schulter, "sie war mit Delta hier, und wir sollten erstmal auf Lowrey warten, bis du sie wieder herlockst. Sie weiß schließlich das du hier bist. Sonst wäre sie nicht hergekommen. Lass sie das erstmal verkraften..."  
"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt!?", warf Owen nun Claire vor, die ebenfalls herunter zu ihnen gekommen war und seine grau grünen Augen durchbohrten sie.  
"Weil.. weil...ich..." Du nicht wolltest, dass dir so ein dämlicher Dinosaurier Konkurrenz macht!  
Owen fasste sie an den schmalen Schultern.   
Alles worauf er die ganze Zeit hingearbeitet hatte, alles, was er je hier gewollt hatte, war HIERHER zu kommen und zu fortzusetzen, was er auf Nublar begonnen hatte, und ausgerechnet DIESEN Moment hatte er verpasst, weil er sich der Verlockung ihres Angebotes hingegeben hatte. Von ihr bewacht zu schlafen!   
Verdammt!   
Und sie hatte es einfach zugelassen, dass er es nicht mitbekam.  
Mit Weibern hat man nichts als Ärger! Egal ob sie Sichelkrallen haben, oder nicht!  
"...Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?" fragte er nochmal und seine Stimme war kalt.  
Claire wand sich aus seinem Griff.  
"Meine Güte! Dann such ich sie dir eben! Vielleicht folgen sie ja meinem köstlichen Geruch und während sie mich als Sack verspeisen, kannst du ihr ja schön "Guten Tag" sagen! DU REPTILIEN DOMPTEUR!" fauchte Claire ihn an und sprintete los.  
Barry blickte seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an.  
"WAS denn?!" gab Owen wie der sprichwörtlich getroffene Hund zurück.  
Doch statt etwas zu antworten, schaute er ihn mit einem Bände sprechenden Blick einfach nur an.  
Die allmählich herannahende Dunkelheit, milderte die Wirkung seiner Geste nicht im Mindesten ab.  
Owen ließ einen kurzen Zornesschrei vernehmen.  
"Das ist nicht zu fassen! HEY KONTROLLFREAK! Jetzt bleib stehen!" rief er hinter ihr her und nahm gerade noch rechtzeitig ihre Verfolgung auf, bevor das Dschungeldickicht sie verschluckte und rannte ihr nach.

"Claire! " rief er halblaut und behielt die Augen wachsam in der halbdunklen Umgebung.   
Wenn die Raptoren noch herumstromerten, wollte er nicht erst mit Blue Diskussionen darüber anfangen müssen, dass Claire absolut KEIN Happen für Zwischendurch war.   
Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er nichts darüber sagen konnte, ob sie ihn überhaupt noch akzeptierten, oder sich vielleicht doch sofort über die Flüchtige herzumachen versuchten.  
DAS wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren.   
Wenn sie doch nur stehenbleiben würde!  
Er sah gerade noch wie sie um die nächste Ecke bog.  
"Jetzt bleib stehen!" fauchte Owen erneut und Claires Körper verschwand mit einem energischem Schritt und stolz erhobenen Hauptes um die nächste Biegung in Richtung Strand.  
Es fiel schwer, ihr durch den Sand rasch zu folgen, und ihr Vorsprung war nicht zu verachten.   
Der Sand war so fein, dass seine Schritte mit jeder Vorwärtsbewegung absackten und ihn jeder Fußtritt tief einsinken ließ.

Als Owen die Geräusche der heranrollenden Wellen wahrnahm und er die große Düne hinunter zum Strand Claries Schritten folgte, hörte er plötzlich ihren Schrei, der sich gegen das Meeresrauschen deutlich abhob.  
"OWEN!!" er war kurz und verstummte dann urplötzlich.  
Owen hatte das Gefühl etwas würde ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen, denn sämtliche Schreckenszenarien, die sein Kopf in diesem Augenblick zusammenspann würden nicht ausreichem, um das zu malen, was ihn gleich erwartete, dessen war er sich sicher.  
"Oh Blue bitte..." flehte er und rannte, so gut es ging vorwärts.   
Keine Bestie die ihn je verfolgt hatte, hatte das Gefühl ihn ihm ausgelöst schneller sein zu wollen, als in diesem Moment.   
Ein stechendes Brennen in seiner Brust wollte ihm versuchen klar zu machen:"... sie haben sie erwischt., "deine Raptorlady hat sie ernsthaft erwischt und sie antwortet nicht mehr weil... sie es nicht kann..."  
Eine weiteres Kreischen erfüllte die schwüle Luft und, gab Owen einen kurzen Moment der Erleichterung, bis sich vor ihm eröffnete, WAS Claire eigentlich zum Schreien gebracht hatte.  
Auf dem oberen Rand der Düne, stehend, über welche man den Trampelpfad zur Anlage B erreichte, konnte er sehen, dass es absolut kein Raptor war.  
Owen hätte dies vielleicht für den Augenblick lieber gehabt, denn falls Blue und Claire wirklich aufeinander getroffen wären, so hätte ihn immernoch die Hoffnung retten können, die Situation unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen.

Aber statt seines blau - grau - geschuppten Beta Weibchens befand sich Claire in den Armen von Lt. Dawson der seine große Hand über ihren Mund gelegt hatte und sie mit dem anderen Arm wie mit einem Schraubstock umklammert vor seinem Körper festhielt.  
Owens Blick ging für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu dem Boot, mit dem sie offensichtlich angekommen waren.  
Das was Barry fälschlicherweise für Lowrey gehalten hatte, war in Wahrheit dieser schmierige Kommandant gewesen, der jetzt die zappelte Clarie in seiner Gewalt hatte.

"Es ist alles eine Frage der Druckmittel..." feixte er, als er Owens entsetztes Gesicht erblickte, " wer hätte gedacht, dass es mich mal freut, dass man dich doch nicht richtig getroffen hat Grady. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es mir mal von Nutzen sein würde, dich nicht aus dem Weg geschafft zu haben."  
"Lassen sie sie los...", sagte Owen matt und hatte das Gefühl, Claire so zu sehen, würde ihn in bodenlose Tiefe ziehen.  
Sie zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und versuchte den Kerl äußerst wehrhaft in seine dicke Hand zu beißen.  
"Verdammt, du elendes Biest!", fauchte er sie an, nachdem ihr Vorhaben offenbar von Erfolg gekrönt war, er riss die Hand weg zog sie jededoch mit dem anderen Arm noch fester an sich.  
"Es reicht!" donnerte er zornig und schubste Claire einem seiner Männer in den Arm.  
Sie geriet ins Straucheln und als sie wieder hochgerissen wurde, konnte Owen sehen, dass sie an der Stirn blutete.  
"Schafft sie von hier weg!"  
Der Kerl, der Claire gepackt hatte, zerrte das zappelnde Bündel auf das Boot.  
"Alles eine Frage der Druckmittel. Wenn du sie wiederhaben willst, erwarte ich Antworten. Quid pro Quo Grady! Was Wu nicht begriffen hat, wird der Soldat in DIR vielleicht eher begreifen!" waren seine triumphalen Worte und seine ausdruckslosen Augen trafen Owens hasserfüllten Blick.  
Claires Verletzung ließ in Owen noch nie gespürten Zorn in sich aufkommen.   
Er stürmte auf Dawson zu, der nun gelassen einen Schritt zurückwich, um ebenfalls in das Boot zu steigen.  
Dann wurde der Motor angeworfen, doch noch bevor Owen bei ihm angekommen war, folgte einem dumpfen Schlag jähe Dunkelheit.


	44. 44. Druckmittel

Claire sah hilflos mit an, wie Owen durch den feigen Schlag des Troopers besinnungslos in den Sand kippte.   
Der Kerl kam zum Boot gehastet. Sein Hineinspringen und Ablegen war praktisch Eins.  
"Oweeeeeen!", rief Claire und wusste, dass es sinnlos war, als sie den regungslos im Sand liegenden Menschen immer kleiner werden sah.  
"Spar dir das Schätzchen! Wenn der die Augen wieder aufmacht, sind wir schon längst auf Nublar...", lachte der Kerl dreckig und schob sich dicht neben sie auf sie Sitzbank.  
"Sie sind so widerlich...Warum schlagen sie ihn denn nieder, wenn sie wollen, dass ICH ihr verfluchtes Druckmittel bin?" keifte Claire Dawson an.   
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm sein dämliches Grinsen aus dem teigigen Gesicht gekratzt.  
"Na erstmal müssen wir doch einen sicheren Käfig für sie schönes Vögelchen finden.Wo er gebührend bewundern kann, wie sinnvoll es ist, dass er meiner Bitte auch nachkommt..." seine Stimme klang dabei wie bittrer Honig und seine Hand strich lüstern ihre Wange.  
Claire wandte angewidert den Kopf weg, soweit es ging. Doch der Trooper neben ihr, hielt sie durch einen erneuten Klammergriff in Schach und schränkte ihre Bewegungsfreiheit ein.  
Ich will lieber nicht wissen wie er das gemeint hat.   
Warum bin ich nur weggelaufen?   
\- Du bist so dumm Claire! Dein Stolz richtet nichts als Ärger an. Jetzt bist du schon ein zweites Mal für seine Misere verantwortlich -  
Der Gedanke an ihn tat weh, dass Schuldgefühl, dass sich durch ihren Kopf bohrte, brannte wie glühende Kohle hinter ihrer Stirn.  
Wenn er nur wieder aufsteht.  
\- Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Mitleid Claire - Du zeigst diesem widerwärtigen Bastard jetzt, was es heißt sich mit Claire Dearing anzulegen.  
Mit aller Kraft wand sie sich aus dem Schraubstockgriff des Troopers und schaffte es, ihren Ellenbogen so gezielt einzusetzen, dass sie den Kerl in seine erbärmlichen Weichteile traf, worauf dieser sich jaulend zusammenkrümmte.  
Jedoch bekam Dawson sie gleich darauf wieder zu fassen und schlug ihr dermaßen hart mit der Hand ins Gesicht, dass es Claire für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Dann fasste er sie am Kinn und zwang sie so in sein Gesicht zu blicken, während sich seine Finger wie Schraubzwingen um ihren Kiefer legten.  
Claire konnte, den Trooper den sie erwischt hatte, immernoch Stöhnen hören und es klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren.  
"Ich würde dir raten, dich zu Benehmen Zuckerpüppchen! Es könnte sonst Auswirkungen haben, von denen du nicht die leiseste Vorstellung hast. Und du weißt das ich das kann!" raunte er ihr zu und Claire roch seinen kalten Zigarrenrauchatem.   
Am liebsten hätte sie sich weggedreht.   
Stattdessen versuchte sie seinem Blick so gut es ging stand zu halten, auch wenn seine Finger in ihrem Gesicht schmerzten und ihre Wange sich heiß anfühlte und pochte.  
Du wirst jetzt kein bisschen heulen Claire! JETZT NICHT!  
Sie war stolz das es ihr gelang.   
Diesen Triumph wollte sie ihm nicht auch noch gönnen.

Der erste bewusste Atemzug endete in einem unangenehmen Mund voll salzigem Sand.  
Owen öffnete die Augen und spuckte die kleinen Körper aus, die in seinen Mund gelangt waren und fühlte seine glühende Wange, die von Lowrey unentwegt getätschelt wurde.  
"Heeeey....", drang nun seine Stimme zu ihm durch und Owen machte eine äußerst fahrige Handbewegung, um ihn daran zu hindern, verfehlte jedoch sein Ziel.  
Erst als er ihn erneut auf die Backe tätschelte, bekam er seine Hand zu fassen und hinderte sie daran, weiter in seinem Gesicht herumzutatschen.  
"Finger weg....!!!" nuschelte Owen ungehalten und rappelte sich unbeholfen auf die Knie.  
"Oh Gott sei dank...", sagte Lowrey nun erleichtert.  
Owen spuckte noch ein paar Mal in den Sand und regestierte, dass es immernoch zwischen den Zähnen knirschte.  
Als das surrealle Bild, seiner Umgebung, das sich unentwegt gedreht hatte, nun endlich zum Stillstand gekommen war, erkannte er, dass Barry auf der anderen Seite saß und ihm eine Wasserflasche hinhielt.  
Wortlos nahm Owen sie entgegen und spülte seinen Mund aus, um die restlichen Sandkörner aus seinem Mund zu bekommen.  
Dann trank er einen Schluck.  
"Was ist passiert..?" fragte Barry und sah ihn besorgt an.  
Owen rieb sich den hämmernden Schädel.  
"Die haben Claire... ", sagte er und ihren Namen auszusprechen schmerzte mehr, als sein Kopf.  
"Die?" Lowrey sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"Dawson... er hat irgendwas von Druckmittel gefaselt und dass ich ihm irgendwelche Antworten bringen soll..." meinte Owen zerknirscht und klang sehr ratlos.  
Er konnte sich nur vage einen Reim darauf machen, was Dawson von ihm erwartete.  
"Ich bring den Kerl um, wenn ich ihn ihn die Finger bekomme..." fauchte er dann entschlossen und richtete sich auf, was er für einen kurzen Moment bereute, als er fühlte, wie sehr der Boden unter ihm schwankte.   
Erst als er eine Weile stand, schien sich das Schwindelgefühl langsam zu legen.  
".. ich muss wissen wo dieser Feigling sie versteckt...und dann werde ich ihm eine Antwort geben!! Nur ob sie ihm passt, halte ich für fragwürdig..."  
"Hey... ganz ruhig... lass uns überlegen...", sagte Barry nun und versuchte eine logische Erklärung für all das zu finden.  
"Ich bin weder ruhig, noch will ich überlegen, er hat Claire wehgetan und dafür reiße ich ihm seinen verdammten Kopf von den erbärmlichen Schultern!" schnaubte er so wutentbrannt, wie Barry ihn selten erlebt hatte.

Wütend stapfte Owen zurück zur Anlage, gefolgt von seinen Freunden, die ihm mehr oder weniger hilflos hinterher liefen.   
"Owen, was willst du denn jetzt machen ...? Wir brauchen einen Plan, willst du diesem Idioten da einfach in die Arme laufen?......" Barry hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten, doch Owen ignorierte ihn.  
Inzwischen hatte sich soviel Wut in ihm aufgestaut, dass diese ihm sein sonst so rationelles Denken erschwerte. Er glaubte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so kopflos gefühlt zu haben und gleichzeitig, hatte er noch nie das Gefühl gehabt, so dringend handeln zu müssen, wie in diesem Moment.  
Zu sehen, wie Claire aufgrund der Gewalteinwirkung einer anderen Person zu Schaden gekommen war, fühlte sich an, als würde es ihm selbst körperliche Schmerzen zufügen.  
"Ich hätte sie nie hierherbringen dürfen...", murmelte er vor sich hin, als sie das Eingangsportal der Anlage erreicht hatten.  
Er stieß die Tür auf und ging zu der Wand, an der sie die verfügbaren Waffen zurückgelegt hatten, die Barry hatte herbeischaffen können und Owen nahm sich eines der Repertierer und das Betäubungsgewehr, dass er sich mit dem Ledergurt sofort auf die Schulter schob.  
Er überprüfte ob der Repertierer geladen war und stopfte sich Munition in die Taschen seiner Jeans.  
Dabei stießen seine Finger auf ein Stück Draht und einen Korken in zerfetztem Alu - Papier, dass offensichtlich dort eine Wäsche lang geblieben war.   
Es war die letzte Hose, die Ambers Trockner verlassen hatte und dann in den Koffer gestopft worden war.  
Nach dem Unfall mit seinem unfreiwilligen Dachsturz, war er froh darüber gewesen, sie eingepackt zu haben.  
Owen zerrte das Knäul heraus und betrachtete den Müll in seiner Hand.  
Wie in einem Film lief vor seinen Augen die kuscheliege Zweisamkeit mit Claire auf der Couch im Winterland ab und die schwüle Inselhitze geriet für einen Sekundenbruchteil in Vergessenheit.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften zu tapfer mitgebrachtem Tequila und wie wunderbar es gewesen war, dem beschwipsten Kontrollfreak selbige Stück für Stück zu rauben.

"Was ist das denn? " brach sich Lowreys Stimme in seine Gedanken.  
Owen schloss energisch seine Hand um die Überreste seines Hüttenabends mit Claire und die ermüdenden warm, feuchten knapp 30°Grad, Isla Sornas hatten ihn zurück.  
"Nichts!" brummte er und stopfte alles zurück in seine Hosentasche und die Munition dazu.  
Dann wendete er sich Lowrey zu und drückte ihm ebnefalls einen Repertierer in die Hand, den dieser unbeholfen an sich nahm.  
"Eh......", machte er und betrachtete die Waffe, als habe Owen ihm eine Bombe an die Brust gedrückt.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Doktor Möchtegern? Wollte er nicht Abenteuer und Dinos haben?Er hätte heute Chancen auf den gratis Bonus... ", fragte Owen dann an ihn gerichtet und konnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob es gut gewesen war Lowrey mit einer Waffe auszustatten, so wie dieser darauf blickte.  
Lowrey hielt das Gewehr immernoch mit beiden Armen an seinen Körper gedrückt, als hielte er ein Baby und glotzte Owen mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Im... im... Krankenhaus...er ist bei Henry geblieben...", stammelte er, "... ich kann das nicht...", meinte er auf die Waffe herunterblickend.  
"Wenn du es musst, kannst du, glaub mir...", meinte er und wandte sich nun an Barry, der sich kurz über die inzwischen wundversorgten, lädierten Handgelenke rieb.  
Er war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, sich gleich ins nächste Desaster zu stürzen, viel lieber wollte er die Insel für immer verlassen, doch niemals würde er die Loyalität für seinen besten Freund aufgeben.  
"Quid pro Quo... kann er haben...ich habe mit ihm noch ein paar Rechnungen offen! Wir fahren nach Nublar..." sagte er entschlossen, "Du weißt doch wo dieses Labor ist Lowrey!... Ich bin sicher, der Kerl lässt seine kostbaren Schätzchen jetzt keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen...ich hoffe wir finden sie ebenfalls dort...ansonsten prügel ich es aus ihm heraus. .. "  
Lowrey nahm nun das Gewehr und reichte es ihm entschlossen zurück.  
"Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Klassensprecher gemacht?!", kam es aufgebracht über seine Lippen.  
Barry und Owen blickten ihn verwirrt an.   
Das Lowrey sich jetzt quer stellte, war irgendwie eine Option gewesen, die sie nicht erwartet hatten.  
"Was?!" kam es nun von Owen und Barry wie aus einem Mund.  
Die unvermittelte Härte ihrer Worte ließ Lowrey wanken, er wollte helfen, jedoch fühlte er sich nutzloser als jemals zuvor.  
Ohne seine Technik, mit der er etwas hätte herausfinden, oder gar retten können, kam er sich vor wie ein unbrauchbares Stück Vieh. Zumal hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben eine Waffe in den Fingern gehabt.   
Selbst Cowboy und Indianer hatte er nie spielen wollen, als er noch ein Kind war.   
Und da verlangte Owen doch jetzt tatsächlich, dass er so mir nichts dir nichts, um sich schießen würde.  
Es war etwas völlig anderes, als sich das ganze an Monitoren anzusehen.   
Das hier war die komplette Realität, ungefiltert und er war restlos überfordert.  
"Najaaaa...", er blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden, wie ein getadeltes Kind, seinen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch bereuend.   
Warum habe ich nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten?  
"... ich meine... du kannst nicht festlegen, dass ich schießen soll..." nuschelte er dann heraus und blickte nun zu ihm hoch, "ich kann es echt nicht Owen.. ich pack das nicht...." damit gab er ihm den Repertierer zurück und wendete sich ein paar Schritte ab und machte Anstalten das Gebäude durch die Tür zu verlassen.  
"Hey... " rief Owen ihm nach, und Lowrey hielt inne, und drehte sich um "Nerd! Ganz im Ernst. Mich hat auch keiner gefragt, ob ich je von einem Genhybriden über diese Insel gejagt werden wollte, auf der Suche nach Kids, die ich nichteinmal kenne... oder ob es mich tatsächlich hierher zurück gebracht hat, weil das Ganze wie in einem unendlichen Albtraum immer wieder von vorne anzufangen scheint. Aber heeey.... wenn dir das zuviel ist... dann verstehe ich das!... DU solltest unbedingt eine Pause machen...."  
Lowrey blickte ihn verständnislos an.   
Seine Worte waren so ruhig und gefasst, wie er es von ihm gewöhnt war.  
"Das war nicht dein Ernst... oder?" fragte Lowrey nun unsicher.  
Owen nahm das Gewehr, dass er ihm zurückgegeben hatte und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Dann drückte er es ihm erneut vor die Brust, kam ihm ganz nah und flüsterte: " Ich bin der Klassensprecher... und du bewegst dich jetzt zum Boot!" damit drängte er sich an ihm vorbei nach draußen.

Owen fühlte ihre Anwesenheit - bevor ihm die anderen Beiden durch die Tür gefolgt waren, und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
Wenn er eins jetzt nicht brauchen konnte, waren dass zwei orientierungslose Raptoren.  
Auch wenn sie der einzig positive Grund seiner Rückkehr waren, so war dies der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt um aufeinander zu treffen.  
"Bleibt wo ihr seid...." raunte er den anderen Beiden zu, in der Hoffnung sie würden ihn hören.  
"Was hast du gesagt?", kam es laut von Lowrey.   
Er trat unbehelligt näher und Owen spürte dessen Atem in seinem schweißnassen Nacken.  
Okay zu spät!  
"Wohw...", entfuhr es ihm und auch ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste Owen, dass er sie entdeckt hatte.  
Vorsichtig wandte er sich um und schob Lowrey seitlich hinter seinen Rücken.  
Du wirst keinen von ihnen anrühren... es waren die leisen Raptorworte, die er benutzte und die sich, wie eine niemals verlernte Muttersprache, in seinem Kopf formten, als er dem gewaltigen Tier in die ausdrucksstarken Augen blickte.  
Wie sehr ihm dieser stolze, unnachgiebige Blick gefehlt hatte, merkte er erst jetzt!  
Blue schob sich ganz aus dem Schutz des dichten Grün, ihm näher entgegen, so als müsste sie das tun, um ihn besser zu erkennen.  
Im selben Augenblick fühlte Owen die weiteren Blicke eines anderen Raptors auf seinem Rücken, ohne dass er die Augen dorthin hätte wenden müssen.  
Delta!  
Sie waren tatsächlich im Rudel unterwegs.  
Sie haben es geschafft uns einzukesseln! Zu zweit, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihnen das bloß zu zweit gelingt!  
Ein frohes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
"Du hast es geschafft mein Mädchen...". flüsterte er und kam ein Stück näher.  
Blue schnaubte leise und es erzeugte in ihrer Kehle einen rollenden Ton.  
Dann warf sie den Kopf zurück und ließ einen Heullaut ertönen.  
"Ja...ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du an deinem scharfen Verstand zweifelst. Aber ich bin wirklich da - und ich bin so froh dich zu sehen...", lachte er erleichtert.   
Jetzt streckte er die Hand aus und er konnte Lowrey hinter sich hastig atmen hören und wusste, dass Barry, der noch in der Tür stand, die Luft anhielt.  
Aber er war jetzt hier und sie signalisierte ihm, mit allem was ihr zur Verfügung stand, dass sie ihm bereit war, zu folgen, wie sie es immer getan hatte.   
Sie konnte es allein, dessen war Owen sich sicher, jedoch wenn ein Raptor Freude ausdrücken konnte, dann tat sie es jetzt.  
Sachte neigte die Schönheit den gewaltigen Kopf in Richtung seiner ausgestreckten Hand und Owen versuchte seinen Herzschlag ruhig zu halten, auch wenn sein Nervenkostüm nun noch mehr zum zerreißen gespannt war, als ohnehin schon.  
Die Sorge um Claire mischte sich in diese Begegnung ein und er wusste, dass es keinesfalls gut war, sich nicht voll und Ganz auf diese Sache zu konzentrieren, aber leider konnte er diesen Teil seines Bewusstseins nur noch bedingt beeinflussen.  
Owen fühlte den Atem der aus ihren Nüstern blies, als sie den vorderen Schnauzenteil gegen seine erhobene Handfläche presste.  
Er war heißer als gedacht und der Geruch nicht gerade angenehm, aber für den Moment war es ihm egal.  
Owen ließ einen beruhigenden Laut hören, mit dem er sie immer bedacht hatte, wenn er sie besänftigen wollte und ein erneutes Knarren aus ihrer Kehle kam zurück.  
" Eeeasy...", murmelte er in leisem, sanft gutturalen Singsang , als sei es eine Beschwörungsformel und strich ganz leicht an der glatten Echsenhaut auf und ab, "alles ist guuut..."  
Dann nahm er seine Hand wieder zurück und Blue hob stolz das Haupt.   
Sie knarrzte zu Delta herüber, die ihr mit einem fiependen Zischen antwortete.  
Owen holte kurz Luft. Ich lass es einfach drauf ankommen, wenn es nicht funktioniert, weiß ich dass es besser ist, nicht noch eine Begegnung herbei zu führen. Dann er stieß seinen unverwechselbaren Pfiff in die schwüle Luft.   
Worauf beide Raptoren sich ihm wach und aufmerksam zuwandten.   
Die gelborangefarbenen Augen musterten ihn mit unverhohlender Bewunderung, die jedoch keinen Zweifel an ihrem Stolz ließ.  
Dann hob er die Hand erneut und als er sie in den einer ruckartigen Bewegung sinken ließ, waren die beiden gewaltigen Tiere verschwunden, als hätte man sie weggewischt.

"Du bist echt der Hammer! Das hätte Seth sehen müssen..." keuchte Lowrey, der sich endlich wieder traute einen vernünftigen Atemzug zu machen.  
Erst jetzt kam Barry zu den Beiden.   
Er stieß Owen an der Schulter und lachte : "... unfassbar, dass sie immernoch auf dich steht..."  
Owen verzog verlegen das Gesicht.   
Er war nun gedanklich wieder ganz in ihrer vertrackten Lage angekommen und setzte entschlossen einen Fuß vorwärts.  
"Wir müssen jetzt zum Boot..." knurrte er bloß.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid Mrs Dearing, ich kann nichts dafür..." flüsterte der Trooper, als er seine ehemalige Chefin den unwegsamen Pfad in der Dunkelheit empor schob.   
Als wäre es eine äußerst seltsame Begleitmusik, zirpten ein paar Grillen im hohen Gras am Wegrand, jedoch als sich ihre Schritte näherten, verstummen sie, wie abgeschaltet.   
Knorrige Wurzeln hatten sich über den Weg gelegt, und auch wenn es Claire nach ihrem letzten Einsatz im dichten Wald der Insel, mühlelos gelungen war, in Highheels die unfreiwillige Challenge im Dschungelhopping zu bestreiten, so war sie jetzt froh über ihre einfachen Sneaker.  
...und zieh dir bloß nicht wieder ein Paar von deinen lächerlichen Schuhen an. Wenn du ernsthaft mit mir auf die Suche nach meinen Raptoren UND Barry gehen willst, dann trägst du vernünftiges Schuhwerk! - Waren Owens Worte gewesen, als sie unschlüssig vor ihrem Schuhschrank gestanden hatte, der angefüllt war, mit Highheels in allen erdenklichen Schnitten und Farben.  
Zum ersten Mal war ihr in diesem Augenblick bewusst geworden, dass sie davon an seiner Seite, wesentlich weniger brauchen würde, als in ihrem vorherigen Leben.

Sie blickte in das Gesicht des Soldaten und wusste, sie hatte es schonmal gesehen. In ihrem Büro, damals, als man sie ihr vorgestellt hatte.   
Die neue Sicherheitsmannschaft von Jurassic World.   
Das ausgerechnet Mitglieder derselben sie mal durch den Dschungel schubsen würden, hätte Clarie niemals für möglich gehalten.  
"Wenn es so wäre...."keifte Claire zurück und versuchte vergeblich seine Hand abzuschütteln, die sie festhielt, dann blickte sie auf sein Namensschild - Garcia - und beschloss ihn sich zu merken, nur für den Fall, "... dann wären sie nicht hier!"  
Er ließ ein unterdrücktes Seufzen hören, was Claire wohl Verständnis heucheln sollte, doch dafür war in Claires Kopf kein Platz.

Als der kleine Tross endlich auf ein Gebäude stieß, überlegte ihr Verstand fieberhaft, ob sie je Kennnis von der High Tech Anlage gehabt hatte, die dort im fahlen Licht eines trüben Vollmondes zum Vorschein kam.   
Es wollte ihr jedoch nicht einfallen.  
Alles war überlagert von Gefühlen, von Wut und Sorge.   
Das Chaos in ihrem sonst so wohlsortierten Kopf war unerträglich.  
Sie erreichten den Gebäudekomplex nach einem kurzen Fussmarsch über einen weiteren, verwurzelten Weg, auf dem Clarie mehrmals in der Dunkelheit gestolpert wäre, wenn man sie nicht an den Armen hochgehalten hätte.  
"Willkommen im Sideprojekt Mrs Dearing..." schnarrte Dawson und trat nun an ihre Seite.  
"Ich freu mich ihnen präsentieren zu können, was wir bereits alles geschafft haben..."  
Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, als er sie durch das unscheinbare Eingangsportal schob.  
Es waren einfache, metallene Türen, der unverkennbare Geruch von Labormitteln und dass sanfte Surren der üblichen Gerätschaften, die Claire von den andren Labors von Jurassic World kannte und dennoch war sie beeindruckt davon, welch präziser Abguss dessen hier Platz gefunden hatte.  
Es gab Räume, in denen offensichtlich Schlafgelegenheiten waren, alle in der Nähe zur Brutkammer, in der spärlich bestückte Brutkästen standen.  
Beleuchtet in einem sonnengelben, warmen Licht, betreut von Roboterarmen, die die Gelege wendeten und in welchem tatsächlich nur zwei Brutstätten im Einsatz waren.  
In der Einen befanden sich zwei Eier, die unentwegt zuckten und wo sich bereits an der Oberseite die Schale leicht absprengte.  
Und ein weiterer Brutkasten mit drei Eiern.  
Claire schluckte.  
Sie kannte, dass das schwarze Ding, was sich unter der Schale des unentwegt zuckenden Eies hin und her bewegte:  
Indominus Rex.  
Der Genhybrid war rabenschwarz, wenn er das Licht der Welt erblickte.   
Offensichtlich hatte seine angeblich kleinere Nachzüchtung diese Eigenschaft nach wie vor.   
Erst im Laufe seiner Entwicklung änderte sich seine Haut über leichtes Grau bis hin zu dem furchterregenden Weiß, vor dem sie vor nicht ganz zwei Monaten durch den Dschungel geflohen war.  
"... außerdem bin ich gespannt, wieviel Mumm in den Knochen ihres Reptilien Jesus steckt und ob er hier auftauchen wird. Er muss uns lediglich ein bisschen helfen, was unsere Neuankömmlinge hier angeht und schon können sie ganz unbehelligt ihrer Wege ziehen..."  
Damit ging er um sie herum und zerrte Claires Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, welches sie ihr auf der Fahrt abgenommen hatten.  
Er warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf das Display.  
Claire kniff unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen, als er darauf blickte.   
Sie wusste, dass der Sperrbildschirm seit genau zwei Tagen nicht mehr das unterkühlte voreingestellte Businessschwarz wiedergab, sondern das Pärchen Selfie von ihr und Owen im Schnee.  
Sie hatte es wieder und wieder angesehen, wie er lachend mit der schwarzen Mütze und den sich darunter hervorkräuselnden Locken, neben ihrem eigenen sorglos, glücklichen Gesicht in die Kamera grinste.   
Kurz bevor sie sich aufgemacht hatte, um ihn zu suchen, hatte es den Weg auf ihren Homescreen gefunden.   
Es tat entsetzlich weh, dass Dawson sich nun über ihren kleinen Gefühlsausbruch lustig machte.   
Er ließ ein schallendes Lachen hören.  
"Wie niedlich..." meinte er spöttisch.  
Das hast du nun von deiner fürchterlichen Sentimentalität! Du bist ein Druckmittel und man macht sich über dich lustig! Und wir reden erst garnicht davon, wohin dich all das Gebracht hat!

Das Bild das sich Owen darbot, als er die Nachricht öffnete , übertraf seine Vorstellungskraft.  
Es war wie ein surreal schlechter Film, den man ihm zeigte, als er die kurze Video Nachricht aufrief, die man ihm von Claires Handy geschickt hatte .  
Es zeigte Clarie in einem kleinen Avarium: Die Hände schützend über dem Kopf, schluchzte sie, klein und zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Über ihr kreisten, wie überdimensionierte Geier, Pteranodon durch eine Gitterkuppel von ihr getrennt und stießen ihre schrecklichen Laute aus.  
Ein ums andere Mal landeten sie auf Claires Kuppelgefängnis und Clarie schrumpfte zu einem noch kleineren Haufen zusammen, wenn sie ihre Riesenschnäbel hindurch steckten.   
Doch weder der monströse Schnabel, noch ihre Klauen reichten nah genug an sie heran.   
Als sie den Kopf hob, erkannte Owen, dass sie eine Platzwunde an der Braue davon getragen hatte und Blut über ihr schönes Gesicht gelaufen war.  
"Wir treffen uns um 9 am Innovation Center, du wirst mir sagen, wie du deine Raptoren in den Griff bekommen hast...sonst singt dein Vögelchen nie wieder mit dir im Schnee...ODER SONSTWO! KAPIERT? Ich erwarte dich allein, Grady...", war Dawsons Stimme zu hören und sie lachte irre.   
Dann endete das Video.

"Wo hat dieser Cretin die Flugechsen her...?" meinte Barry nüchtern, während Owen nicht wusste, womit er eigentlich zuerst kämpfen sollte: Mit der neu aufwallenden, zügellosen Wut die ihn ihm kochte wie ein aktiver Vulkan, oder der kräftezehrenden Furcht um Claire die seine Bewegungen zu lähmen schien.  
"Ich habe gelesen das InGEN die eingefangen hat, um sie zu vernichten. Man hat sie nicht alle herunterschießen können..." sagte Lowrey sachlich und rief sich den Zeitungsartikel in Erinnerung, den er kurz nach der Katastrophe gelesen hatte.  
"Ich weiß nur, dass sie Claire bedrohen und alles anderes ist mir egal...", sagte Owen dumpf und blickte zu Lowrey.  
"Dennoch finde ich es wirklich nicht gut, dass du denen allen Ernstes so mir nichts dir nichts Kleinbei gibst. Lass mich dich wenigstens begleiten. Du kannst es zur Bedingung machen...", sagte Barry, der seinen Freund unbedingt davon abhalten wollte, wie das sprichwörtliche Opferlamm in Dawsons Arme zu laufen.  
Lowrey behielt den Monitor im Auge, den er mit wenigen Handgriffen ans Laufen gebracht hatte und der den Eingang vom Inovation Center zeigte.   
Alles hinter Glas zu betrachten, nahm dem Ganzen eine gehörige Portion Schrecken, auch wenn Claries altes Büro nicht unbedingt ein geeigneter Rückzugsort war, so hatte man von hier aus, durch die Nähe zum ehemaligen Kontrollzentrum , zumindest partiell einen gewissen Überblick, den sie sonst, aufgrund fehlender Technik, nirgendwo erreichen würden.  
"Ich bin nicht wirklich in de Lage Bedingungen zu stellen. Das Einzige, was ich hoffen kann, ist dass ihr Beiden solange nicht auffliegt, bis es euch möglich ist zu folgen....ungesehen...bloß anhand der gekritzelten Zeichnung eines Wissenschaftlers, mit nicht ganz so einwandfreiem Geisteszustand...und das ist mir schon eigentlich zu riskant. Aber er soll glauben, dass ich ihm tatsächlich eine Gebrauchsanweisung mitgebracht habe, um seine dämlichen Schrumpfbestien zu erziehen. Ich hoffe die Zeit reicht, um deren Schlupf zu verhindern und Clarie daraus zu bekommen... " seufzte er, auch wenn sein letzter Wunsch der Einzige war, der ihn wirklich vorwärts trieb.   
Wenn er nicht den von Dr. Wu erfüllte, würde das Ganze niemals zu einem Ende finden.   
"Er kommt... ", kam es nun unvermittelt aus Lowreys Ecke und es hatte ein bisschen etwas von seinem alten Job als Kontrollassistent des Parks, wie er da so vor seinem Monitor saß.   
Owen erstaunte es immer wieder, wie jemand umgeben von all dieser Technik seine Erfüllung finden konnte.   
Vorsichtig erhob er sich aus dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, und war erstaunt darüber wieviel Kraft das Adrenalin seinem erschöpfen Körper verlieh, als er zur Tür ging.

Das letzte Mal als er durch diese Tür getreten war, hatte er Claire in diesen Räumen zurück gelassen, nachdem sie ihn rüde des Platzes verwies:   
Mr. Grady, wenn sie nicht helfen wollen.... Gibt es keinen Grund mehr für sie hier zu sein.   
Schon paradox, dass jetzt genau hier war, um ausgerechnet IHR zu helfen.   
Mehr als ich jemals etwas in meinem Leben gewollt habe. Ich dreh durch, wenn ihr etwas passiert.

Dawson stand mit dem Rücken zu der Tür, durch die Owen auf ihn zutrat .  
Offensichtlich war er sich seiner Sache dermaßen sicher, dass er es nichteinmal für nötig hielt im von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu begegnen.  
Er drehte sich erst um, als dieser ihn ansprach.   
"Dawson...bringen wir es hinter uns? Wo stecken ihre kleinen Bestien? "  
Langsam wandte Dawson sich um und grinste ihm siegessicher entgegen.   
"Wie schön, dass sie sich entschließen konnten... es wäre ein Jammer wenn der hübsche Vogel diesen hässlichen Kreaturen zum Opfer fiele... ich hoffe sie haben mein Entertainment genossen... " sagte er dann und hielt Claires Handy in die Luft.


	45. 45. Sideprojekt

Claires Beine fühlten sich steif an von der gebückten Haltung, in der sie den letzten Stunden verbracht hatte und ihr Kopf war ein brummender Bienenstock, als sie an den abebbenden Geräuschen endlich hören konnte, dass die geflügelten Echsen - für den Moment jedenfalls - aufgegeben zu haben schienen, und sie sich ein wenig aufrichten konnte.   
Als Dawson die Tür geöffnet hatte, war es ihr erst bewusst geworden, dass sie in einem Avarium stand, als er sie zu dem kleinen Käfig im Zentrum gezerrt hatte.   
Wie die gefangene Maus, saß sie in der überdimensionalen Falle und nun öffnete sich die Tür abermals, durch welche Dawson zuletzt ihren erbärmlichen Versuch sich zu verstecken gefilmt hatte.   
Mit ihrem eigenen Handy.  
Sie konnte nur ahnen für Wen diese Aufnahme galt.   
Denjenigen aber nun auf der Plattform stehen zu sehen, wie er auf sie herab blickte, ließ ihr schwindelig vor Augen werden.   
Was sich hinter Owen's Stirn abspielte, vermochte sie auf die Entfernung nur erahnen. Doch es reichte, den grinsenden Dawson hinter ihm stehen zu sehen.   
Es kamen nur Wortfetzen zu ihr herübergeweht, Owens Stimme war ruhig wie immer, doch die Besorgnis, die in ihr mitschwang, die war bis zu ihrem Verschlag zu hören.  
Widerling...sage kein Wort...dortherausholen, sofort...

"Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, mir mitzuteilen, was du von mir hältst Grady, " gab Dawsons laute Stimme zur Antwort und sein Ausdruck war unnachgiebig.  
Owen warf einen erneuten, kurzen Blick zu Claire, die ihre Arme um die Beine geschlungen hatte und zu ihnen resigniert herüber starrte.  
Jede Faser seines Körpers wollte von der Plattform springen und sie aus diesem Käfig zerren, jedoch sein Gegenüber und dessen Schergen, die in der Tür standen, würden dieses Vorhaben stoppen, bevor es begonnen hatte.  
Alles worauf er setzte war, dass sich Barry und Lowrey inzwischen in ihre Richtung vorzuarbeiten versuchten, er hoffte inständig, dass man sie nicht erwischt hatte und sie ihnen irgendwie helfen konnten, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wie.

"Sie kommt daraus, sofort, oder ich werde garnichts tun..." meinte Owen fest.  
Dawson hob spöttisch das kaum vorhandene Kinn.  
"...ach jaaaa... was glaubst du eigentlich in welcher Position du bist, dass du hier die Regeln machst? Mir ist es doch egal, was mit deinem Piepmatz da unten passiert, sie diente lediglich dazu, dass du meiner Einladung folgst ..."  
Owen räusperte sich und grinste nun, "...ja, und sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich ihrer Bestie zeige, wie man sich gegen das System stellt, oder...?" für einen kurzen Moment genoss er seine spärlich vorhandene Überlegenheit.  
"Das wagst du nicht...", schnaufte Dawson wankelmütig, offensichtlich hatte er diese Option in seinem Plan nicht bedacht.  
Er baute sich vor Owen auf, so gut es ihm aufgrund seiner etwas geringeren Körpergröße gelang und kam ihm noch näher als ohnehin schon.  
"Lassen sie es doch drauf ankommen..."knirschte Owen zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Claire.  
"Ich hasse dich Grady!" fauchte Dawson jetzt und stach mit dem dicken Finger in die Luft.  
Es war wohl ein Zeichen gewesen, denn nun traten die beiden Trooper, die an der Tür gestanden hatten, ebenfalls auf die Plattform, packten Owen unsanft und stießen ihn nach draußen.

 

Claire hatte ihre Zähne so fest zusammengepresst, dass ihr Kiefer schmerzte, um ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben, als sie gesehen hatte, wie sie Owen weggezerrt hatten.  
Sie wollte Dawson einfach nicht die Genugtuung schenken, sie damit auch noch getroffen zu haben.  
Sie hatte nicht alles von dem Gespräch mit anhören können, doch ihr war klar, dass Owen sich bis zum letzten Augenblick wehren würde.  
Eine Treppe wurde von der Aussichtsplattform herunter gelassen.   
Gleichzeitig schob im oberen Teil der Kuppel, ein raffinierter Mechanismus, ein Trenngitter zwischen den Boden und die auf den oberen Aufsitzstangen befindlichen Flugsaurier, sodass es möglich war, sich völlig gefahrlos zu Claries Gefängnis zu bewegen, ohne Bekanntschaft mit einem der Urzeitvögel machen zu müssen.  
Als sich das Gitter vollends geschlossen hatte, kam einer der Trooper die Treppe herunter und stapfte über das moosige Areal zu ihr herüber.  
Geschäftig zerrte er, einem Gefängniswärter gleich, einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tarnhose und steckte einen kleinen Schlüssel in das Tor, dass den Käfig verriegelte.  
Wortlos deutete er ihr mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass sie herauskommen sollte, was Claire zögerlich tat.  
Ihre Beine waren nahzu gefühllos und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie sie wieder in vollem Umfang nutzen konnte.  
Die ganze Nacht in dieser Kauerstellung zu verbringen, mit den kreischenden Geräuschen aus der Dunkelheit, hatte ihr nicht nur nervlich zugesetzt.  
"Im Ernst...", meinte sie dann gereizt, " nicht mal jetzt haben sie ein Wort für mich übrig, Garcia?", sie hatte es als eine sonderbare Art Trumpf behalten, dass sie ihn wiedererkannt hatte und hoffte, vielleicht irgendeine Reaktion hervorzurufen, wenn sie ihn mit Namen ansprach, was allerdings Wunschdenken blieb.  
Stumm und ohne jede Regung packte er sie so fest am Arm, dass es auf der Haut schmerzte und zerrte sie in Richtung Treppe.

Er zerrte sie so schnell hinauf, dass sie kaum mitkam und Claire wunderte sich, dass er es so eilig hatte, bis sie bemerkte, dass sich das Trenngitter wieder zu öffnen begann und die geflügelten Monster unruhig wurden.  
"Das Ding mit so einem kurzen Zeitfenster zu versehen war aber nicht so clever..." bemerkte sie sarkastisch und wurde im selben Moment den langen Flur entlang gezerrt, durch den man sie in der Nacht ins Avarium gebracht hatte.

Vor einer unscheinbaren, weißen Tür am Ende des Ganges hielt er an und zückte erneut den Schlüsselbund.  
Während er mit der anderen Claires dünnen Arm umklammert hielt.  
Er steckte ihn ins Schloss und in diesem Moment kam Dawson den Flur herunter.  
"Danke, ich mache das lieber selbst...der Fluchtreflex ist mir hier zu ausgeprägt." schnarrte er und fasste Claire in ihrem zerbrechlich wirkenden Nacken, als Garcia sie losließ.  
Er drückte fest zu, doch Claire dachte nicht daran sich von ihm herunterbeugen zu lassen, was er mit stetigem Druck zu versuchen schien.  
Sie presste nach wie vor ihre Zähne fest aufeinander und machte sich stocksteif.  
"Glaub mir Zuckervögelchen, dein Widerstand wird kleiner, wenn du die nette Suite hier beziehst, die ich vorbereitet hab..." hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, so dass seine Worte sie kitzelten und es rief eine schlagartige Übelkeit in ihr hervor, die sie nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte.  
Dann öffnete er die Tür und stieß sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken in den Raum und zog die Tür zu.  
Das Letzte was sie bewusst wahrnahm, war das Geräusch des sich herumdrehenden Schlüssels, bis ihre Sinne auf die Person gelenkt wurden, die sich ebenfalls in dem Zimmer mit dem vergitterten Schachtfenster befand:   
Owen.

Anamika verfluchte ihren nutzlos selbsttätigen Orientierungssinn, der sie wie einen unsichtbaren Magneten zu der Stätte gezogen hatte, zu der sie in den letzten Wochen so oft hingependelt war.  
Die glänzende SIDEPROJEKT Anlage erschien vor ihr zwischen den großen Cebia Bäumen, deren Wurzelwerk fast so ausschweifend war, wie die unerreichbaren dreißig Meter hohen Kronen.  
Wie ein Fremdkörper wirkte das hässliche, graue Gebäude zwischen all dem Grün.  
Bevor Anamika auf diese Insel gekommen war, hatte sie niemals zuvor wahrgenommen, wieviele Facetten und Nucanen die Farbe: Grün überhaupt haben konnte.  
Ihr Zuhause in Indien war so weit entfernt vom Dschungel gewesen, dass es ihr niemals in den Sinn gekommen war, sich dort auf Entdeckungsreise zu begeben.  
Ebensowenig wie die Unternehmungen, die ihr Vater oft in den alten Wäldern Costa Ricas unternommen hatte.  
Die nächsten hippen Schuhe zu haben, war ihr irgendwie wichtiger gewesen.  
Dass all dies, mal so rasch an Priorität verlieren sollte, hatte sie erst begriffen, als man ihr durch einen Anruf erklärte, dass sie nun eine Vollwaise war.

Gedankenverloren drehte sie den Ring an ihrem Finger herum und versuchte sich eine Erinnerung vorzugaukeln, die sie in der Realität nie gehabt hatte:   
Die an ihre Mutter.   
Sie kannte nur die Fotos, die überall in dem lichtdurchfluteten Penthouse auf dem Dach des Masrani Gloabal Appartement Hauses, mit Blick auf die Statue des Juan Santamaría, hingen oder standen.  
Und doch sah sie es, wie in einer echten Erinnerung, vor sich:  
Anamika sah, wie ihre Mutter ihrem Vater diesen Ring an den Finger schob - ein merkwürdiges Verhalten ihres Gehirns, dass wohl die Wirkung von zuviel Dschungel auf ihren Geist hatte.  
Sie schüttelte die abstrusen Gedanken fort und überlegte angestrengt, wie sie zwischen sich und diese Gottverdammte Anlage soviele Meter wie möglich bringen würde, denn sie wollte keineswegs hier mehr Zeit verbringen als nötig - oder gar gesehen werden.  
Im selben Augenblick sah sie einige Meter entfernt, zwei Gestalten ebenfalls auf das Gebäude zugehen.   
Die augenscheinlich ebenfalls nicht gesehen werden wollten, denn sie bewegten sich langsam und geduckt.   
Anamika erkannte Barry und ihr schlechtes Gewissen kroch an ihr hoch, wie ein rasch wachsendes, alles überwucherndes Unkraut.

 

"Owen..." tröpfelte sein Name leise und voller Mitgefühl über Claires Lippen, als sie ihn sah. Er hob mühsam den Kopf in ihre Richtung und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
Claires entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, waren einige der Schläge doch härter in seinem Gesicht gelandet, als er angenommen hatte.  
Zu gerne hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, aber da ihn diese Idioten mit Handschellen wie einen Hund allen ernstes auf dem Boden an das Heizungsrohr gekettet hatten, blieb es bei dem Wunsch.  
Es tat gut sie unversehrt zu sehen.  
"... was haben sie mit dir gemacht...?" sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und rutschte vor ihm auf die Knie zu ihm herüber und nahm vorsichtig sein Gesicht in die Hände.

Er hatte offensichtlich einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen, was ihm ein ordentliches Veilchen bescheren würde und an seinem Mundwinkel klebte Blut.  
"Oh, was haben sie denn mit dir gemacht...?", sie strich ganz sachte mit dem Daumen über seine lädierte Lippe und er zuckte aufgrund des plötzlichen Schmerzes zurück.  
Ganz behutsam drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf.  
Vorsichtig leckte sich Owen über die Lippen und versuchte ein Lächeln, " Wer hätte gedacht, dass deine Gegenwart für mich so gefährlich ist..." murmelte er und der Geschmack von Blut sammelte sich in seinem Mund.  
"Haben sie dich geschlagen...?" fragte sie überflüssigerweise und ärgerte sich im selben Moment über ihre eigene Dämlichkeit  
Das sieht man doch, du dummes Geschoss...irgendwann wird der Kerl sterben und es wird DEINE verdammte Schuld sein. Du machst nichts als Ärger!.  
"Nein, ich bin die Treppe runtergefallen..." versuchte er zu Scherzen und änderte seine Sitzhaltung.   
Anhand seinen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtes, konnte Claire erkennen, dass sie ihm nicht nur das Gesicht vermöbelt hatten.  
Sie sah ihn versöhnlich an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Entschuldige...ich bin so durcheinander.."  
"Wer kann es dir verdenken... sie haben dich in den Vogelkäfig gesperrt...Geht es dir gut?"  
Er schob seine Hände ein kleines Stück um das Rohr herum, so dass seine Fingerspitzen ihre berühren konnten, weil sie die Hand auf dem Boden abgestützt hatte.  
"Na besser als dir, denke ich... was soll denn das Ganze...?"  
"Es war einer seiner Meinungsverstärker, der mich in die Mangel genommen hat, Dawson macht sich nicht selbst die Finger schmutzig. Sie wollen wissen wie ich die Raptoren geprägt habe. Als wäre ich ein Beipackzettel, oder sowas, dem Typ ist nicht im geringsten klar, dass dies keine Sache von ein paar Stunden ist, sondern Jahren..." murmelte er.  
Clarie ließ resigniert die Schultern sinken.  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld...wenn ich nicht weggelaufen wäre...", meinte sie und schluckte tapfer die Tränen hinunter.  
"Tu mir einen Gefallen und hör auf darüber nachzudenken...denn es ändert nichts an dem Ist - Zustand...".  
Seine Stimme war so warm und tröstlich wie immer, selbst wenn es so ausweglos war, wie in diesem Augenblick, war er in der Lage sie aufzumuntern.  
Claire lächelte schief.  
"Küss mich..."bat er und Claire beugte sich zu ihm herüber, vorsichtig berührte sie seine Lippen erneut und schmeckte sein Blut.   
Ein eigenartiger Geschmack, den sie so nicht erwartet hätte.   
Vorsichtig flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, " ... ich weiß nicht wer uns zuhört, also dachte ich ich nutze die Gelegenheit gleich doppelt..." jetzt fühlte sie sein Grinsen unter ihrem Kuss, den er sich gestohlen hatte, und fast tonlos sprach er weiter: "... Lowrey und Barry sind auf dem Weg hierher und ich hoffe sie bringen uns irgendwie hier raus..."

"Du hast doch einen Plan oder?", fragte Lowrey, den jetzt das erste Mal die Unsicherheit beschlich, seit er mit Barry auf dem immerfeuchten Waldboden liegend, das Gebäude bereits eine geraume Zeit im Auge behalten hatte.  
Barry blickte zu ihm herüber und er wusste nicht, wie er es aufnehmen würde, wenn er ihm genau das Gegenteil unterbreitete:  
Er hatte KEINEN!  
Das Gebäude war umstellt von Troopern, die darum herum streiften, als würden die ein Ford Knox bewachen und er hatte nicht einen Ausgang ausmachen können, der nicht unter Beobachtung stand.  
Lowrey warf einen Blick auf das GPS - Gerät, mit dem er vor kurzem noch Owens Handy Signal geortet hatte.   
Es war verebbt, als sie hier angekommen waren und der letzte Punkt ruhte genau über dem Gebäude.  
Barry fummelte die Zeichnung von Wu aus der Hosentasche.   
Die kitzeligen Linien waren durch die feuchte Hitze nicht mehr allzugut zu erkennen, außerdem war das häufige Herausholen und Zusammenfalten des Papieres, ebenfalls nicht gerade förderlich für dessen Erhalt gewesen.  
"Das ist doch der Punkt auf dem Plan....." vergewisserte er sich, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
"Wenn ich eins lesen kann, dann jede verfluchte Karte von dieser Insel... was soll es denn sonst sein? Es gibt doch hoffentlich nicht noch mehr heimliche Labors. Es ist unfassbar, dass dies hier die ganze Zeit immer bloß als Urwald auf der Karte eingezeichnet war. Gott sei Dank habe ich Jahrelang genug auf dieses Ding gestarrt, um jeden noch so kleinen Fleck von der Insel zu kennen... aber dass bringt uns jetzt auch nicht wirklich weiter...", murrte Lowrey und steckte den GPS - Sender wieder in die Seitentasche seiner Hose.  
Barry verzog das Gesicht, erhob sich und schlich gebückt ein Stück weiter vorwärts, um die Rückseite des Komplexes nocheinmal zu betrachten, als ihm die Glaskuppel bewusst ins Auge fiel.  
"Das ist das Avarium..." schnaufte er und nahm den Repertierer hoch, um durch das Zielfernrohr besser sehen zu können. "Die haben vier Pteranodon da drin... soweit ich es erkennen kann..."  
Er konnte hören, wie Lowrey neben ihm nach Luft schnappte. Die Invasion der Ur -Vögel auf der Main Street war ihm in sehr lebhafter Erinnerung geblieben.  
"Vielleicht sind sie abgerichtet oder so..."  
Barry blickte Lowrey vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Die haben ein Erbsengehirn... wie willst du so was abrichten...?", meinte er spöttisch.  
"Wir müssen näher ran... es wäre wirklich hilfreich, wenn ich aus Wus Zeichnung genauer herauslesen könnte, wo dieses verfluchte Labor ist..."

"Ich weiß wo es ist...", kam unvermittelt Anamikas dünne Stimme aus dem Dickhicht und nur vorsichtig näherte sie sich den Beiden.  
Barrys strafender Blick lastete schwer auf ihr, als sie auf sie zu kam und sie wusste, er hatte allen Grund dazu.  
"Das ist ja schön... hast du noch nicht genug?", meinte Barry und nahm das Gewehr auf.  
Anamika wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen.  
"Neinneinnein...ich bin nicht hier um.... ich..." stammelte sie los.  
Barry trat auf sie zu: ". ..um...was? Es wieder mal schlimmer zu machen....?Darin bist du ja Expertin..." meinte er drohend.  
"Was hast du mit Henry gemacht?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang fest.  
"Was denkst du, was ich gemacht habe...? ", meinte Barry aufgebracht und der aufgestaute Ärger der letzten Wochen entlud sich mit einem Mal, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können. Obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass hier weder Ort noch Zeitpunkt stimmten.  
"Ihn irgendwo eingesperrt? Ihn verrotten lassen? Seine Freunde beklaut und verraten ?... Ach 'ne halt... das war ja dein Part... entschuldige! "  
Anamika blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden.   
"Es tut mir alles so leid... ich will nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht... "  
"Er ist auf jeden Fall in ärztlicher Betreuung... der wird schon wieder...", raunzte Barry ungehalten.   
Lowrey, der die ganze Zeit unentwegt gestarrt hatte schien nun seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben: "Sie sind Masranis Tochter... -!"   
Er schaute sie an, als wollte er es nicht glauben, dass die zarte Person vor ihm, eine große Mitschuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel hatte.   
"Du merkst aber auch alles... " seufzte Barry und stellte nun die Waffe wieder auf den Boden.   
In diesem Augenblick zerriss ein bekannter Jaullaut die angespannte Luft.   
"T-Rex! " keuchte Barry fast tonlos und für einen Moment glaubte Lowery er würde ihm aus den Stiefeln kippen.   
"... Ich dachte, der ist auf der anderen Seite der Insel in seinem Verschlag... gibt es noch einen? " fragte Lowrey angespannt und sah sich hektisch um. Doch bisher konnte er die alte Dame bloß lärmen hören.   
"... Ich hab sie frei gelassen... "wisperte Anamika jetzt und wünschte sich nichts lieber, als im Erdboden versinken zu können.   
Doch statt eines völlig verständlichen Wutausbruches, lachte Barry.   
Er lachte bis ihm die Luft wegblieb und Lowery und Anamika um seinen Geisteszustand fürchteten.   
"... herrlich... du kriegst es wirklich hin, jede noch so verschissene Lage noch mehr zu verkacken... was für ein Talent...schade, dass du es Keinem mehr zeigen kannst...! " mit diesen Worten ließ er sich mit einem Seufzer auf dem Boden nieder und legte die Waffe nun ganz ab, was Anamika und Lowery noch stutziger machte.   
"Was soll das? " fragte Lowery nun berechtigt und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.   
Barry sah zu ihm auf, als habe Lowery das völlig Logische übersehen.   
"Ich warte..."  
"Worauf? " kam es gleichzeitig aus Anamikas und Lowreys Mund.   
"Rexy... ich nehme an, sie ist hungrig... nur zu. Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr...ich weiß nicht, wie ich dahin kommen soll, ohne das man mich abknallt... und hinter mir will ein T-Rex mich als Zwischenmahlzeit verdrücken... Es tut mir nur leid für Owen und Claire. Aber er ist ein cleveres Kerlchen, der wird sich schon zu helfen wissen... ich bin am Ende... "  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, sauste Anamikas Hand völlig unerwartet in sein Gesicht und es gab ein schallendes Geräusch.   
"Das ist nicht der Barry, den ich auf Isla Sorna mit zwei Raptoren habe arbeiten sehen!" keifte sie den völlig überraschten Barry an und reichte ihm die Hand.   
"... Du wirst doch deinen Freund nicht im Stich lassen...! "  
"Wenn Bäume dahinten umknicken und es ist kein Windhauch zu spüren, ist das kein gutes Zeichen, oder... ?" fragte Lowrey dazwischen und sein langer, dünner Finger wies auf die großen Plantanen rechts von ihnen.   
" NEIN....! " ächtze Anamika, " lauft... !" mühsam zerrte sie den resignierten Barry auf die Füße und rannte los ihn hinter sich her ziehend in Richtung der Anlage, die vor ihnen lag".... lauft....!".   
Lowery dicht auf ihren Fersen.   
Wenn ihr eins vom ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Owen im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben war, dann das: Haut ab so schnell ihr könnt.   
"Wir werden denen in die Arme laufen... " japste Lowrey und sprang über eine Wurzel auf dem Weg, hinter Anamika her, die Barrys Hand immernoch festhielt.   
"... Ich habe hier eine ziemlich lange Zeit zugebracht, ich kenne sämtliche Wege.... Wir werden keinem in die Arme laufen! " keuchte sie ihm atemlos entgegen und bog kurz vor dem Gebäude um eine Biegung, hinter welcher es, für den Moment zumindest, keine T - Rex Gefahr mehr zu geben schien, denn sie sahen auf der Anhöhe das majestätische Tier auftauchen und brüllend in die Tiefe blicken.   
Es rief einige Wachposten auf den Plan, die nun unruhig zusammenliefen.   
Was die Drei in ihrer Beobachtungspostition gut sehen konnten. 

 

"Mitkommen.."blaffte der grobschlächtige Trooper Owen an, als er ihm, nach dem Öffnen der Handschellen diese sogleich wieder hinter seinem Rücken verschlossen hatte.   
Er hatte ihn hinaufgezerrt und Claire, die erschöpft an seiner Schulter gelehnt hatte, war unsanft zur Seite gekippt.  
"Der Service hier lässt wirklich zu wünschen übrig..." murmelte Owen und ließ sich von dem Kerl mitziehen.   
Jedoch nur bis zur Tür.  
"Was ist.. ?Mitkommen, hab ich gesagt...?" polterte der Typ mit dem Stiernacken abermals. Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass sich Owens Rippen anfühlten wie ein zusammengewürftelter Haufen zerbrochener Äste und dass die Atemzüge in seinen Lungen brannten.  
"Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Owen halbherzig.  
"Sie nicht!", war seine wortkarge Antwort und er gab ihm einen Schubs in den Rücken damit er die Tür schließen konnte.

Als Owen durch die Tür verschwunden war, nahm Claire zum ersten Mal das Brüllen wahr, das durch den vergitterten Luftschacht von draußen zu vernehmen war.  
Es fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein.  
Draußen war ein Tumult zu hören laute Stimmen die aufgeregt durcheinander sprachen und das Lärmen von hektisch angelassenen Fahrzeugen.  
Das Brüllen, kam von weit her und es klang sehr kläglich. Doch es hatte scheinbar die ganze Station in Aufruhr versetzt.  
"60 Zähne...." murmelte Claire vor sich hin.   
Es würde ihr wohl nie wieder aus dem Kopf gehen, was Gray zu ihr gesagt hatte, als der Indominus auf der Main Street sein Wüten begonnen hatte.  
Sie wollte garnicht darüber nachdenken, das keine 4 Meter von ihr entfernt eine Mini Ausgabe der Bestie im Begriff war, das Licht der Welt zu erblicken, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, dass dies Verhindern würde.  
"Shhht..." drang plötzlich eine Stimme zu ihr nach unten.  
Claire war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Nerven ihr einen Streich spielten, doch dann hörte sie es wieder: "Shht...Claire...?"  
Ganz sicher ist das ein Scherz, die Stimme ist die von Anamika.Du bist am Ende Claire. Egal ob sie es ist oder nicht, sie steckt mit all dem doch unter einer Decke. Einem verwirrten Wu kann man nicht trauen...  
"Geht es dir gut?"  
Ihr Kopf erschien am Gitter des Fensters.   
Sie war verdreckt von Kopf bis Fuß und sie schien am ganzen Körper zu zittern .   
Sie lag auf dem Boden und starrte durch das Gitterschachtfenster zu ihr hinunter, wie ein erschrecktes Eichhörnchen.  
"Es ging mir schonmal besser... Der Service ist beschissen.." fluchte Claire und wollte sie nicht weiter anblicken.   
Das Mädchen konnte froh sein, dass das Gitter sie voneinander trennte, bis Lowreys schnauzbärtiges Gesicht neben ihr erschien.  
"Oh Claire... was haben sie mit ihnen gemacht?" murmelte er betroffen.  
"Lowrey... wie kommen sie denn hierher?"   
Claire hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie sie je über seine Anwesenheit derart freuen konnte. Auch wenn es überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, warum in Anamikas Gegenwart.  
"...lassen Sie uns lieber überlegen, wie wir sie hier heraus bekommen... haben sie Owen gesehen? " fragte er und begann fachmännisch das Gitter zu begutachten, um vielleicht irgendwelche Schrauben zu entdecken, die sich lösen ließen, um sie befreien zu können.   
"Er war hier bei mir, aber sie haben ihn wieder mitgenommen... " erklärte sie und in ihr kroch Sorge um ihm hoch:   
Was wenn er sich weigern würde?  
Würden Sie ihn noch weiter zurichten?   
Oder Dawson vielleicht sogar beenden, was ihm bisher nicht gelungen war?   
"Sie haben ihn ins Labor gebracht, die Idominus Eier stehen kurz vor dem Schlupf... " sagte Anamika und diese Aussage aus ihrem Mund ließ Claire vor Wut zittern.   
Auch wenn Henry ihnen glaubhaft versichert hatte, dass Anamika ihre eigenen Kämpfe zu führen hatte, so konnte Claire ihr nicht vergessen, in welche Lage sie alle gebracht hatte.   
"Ich weiß welchen Weg wir nehmen können... ", meinte Anamika dann, als sie sich umsah und wendete sich wieder an Claire: "Ich mache es wieder richtig, Claire.... Versprochen... " mit diesen Worten wendete sie sich ab und die Beiden Andren ebenfalls.   
Nicht ohne das Lowrey ihr noch einen letzten mitleidigen Blick zuwarf.   
Claire war auch nicht sicher, ob die unterdrückten Tränen in Anamikas Gesicht sie tatsächlich milder Stimmen konnten.   
Im Augenblick waren ihre Gedanken nur bei Owen.


	46. 46. Unbezähmbarer König

Das etwa straußeneigroße Gelege wackelte hin und wieder, als würde es von einer unsichtbaren Hand angestoßen. 

Inzwischen war auch am zweiten Ei die Schale, der künstlichen Hülle rissig geworden und darunter zappelte es unentwegt.   
Es erinnerte Owen an den spannenden Moment, als Blue als Erste geschlüpft war und sich vorwitzig innerhalb eines einzigen Tages fast vollständig befreit hatte.   
Sie war dort bereits ein Killer gewesen, denn sie hatte sich zuerst, winzig wie sie war, an dem Finger des Labormitarbeiters festgebissen , der die Schale etwas entfernen wollte.  
Genau genau in diesem Moment - als sein Blick zum ersten Mal ihre Bernsteinaugen traf - war Owen bewusst geworden, dass es mehr sein würde, als ein militärisches Projekt.  
Je öfter ihre Augen im Laufe der Jahre einander begegneten, um so vertrauter wurden sie.   
Eine höchst merkwürdige Art Familienzugehörigkeit.   
Er hatte diese Vertrautheit auch noch wieder gefunden, als er ihr vor einigen Stunden begegnet war. 

Der junge Trooper, den sie bei ihm gelassen hatten, war ängstlich.   
Wenn sich die Eier bewegten, zuckte er jedes Mal zusammen, als berühre er einen Elektronzaun.  
Es war eine völlig absurde Idee von Dawson, genau diesen unsicheren Kerl zu der Person auszubilden, die ihre Elite - Killer unter Kontrolle bringen sollte.   
Der zweifelt garantiert auch morgens an der Wahl der eigenen Socken .   
Doch wahrscheinlich war er sowieso nichts anderes als Kanonenfutter.   
Wenn das Projekt schief gehen würde, hätte Dawson wenigstens keine schmutzigen Hände und falls nicht, wäre der Typ wankelmütig genug , um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
Echt cleverer Schachzug Dawson. Irgendwas hat man dir in deiner Karriere doch beigebracht, schade das es kein Ehrgefühl war.   
Ein leises Sirren der Kamera kündigte Owen an, dass diese schon wieder zum x-ten mal heranzoomte und er konnte nur ahnen, dass Dawson am dazugehörigen Monitor nicht eine unbeobachtete Sekunde zuließ. 

Owen erhob sich von der Bank an der Wand, auf er er gesessen hatte, und rieb sich die befreiten Handgelenke, es war, als spüre er immernoch den Druck des Metalls daran.   
Seine anderen Blessuren gingen ihm gehörig auf den Geist.   
Die rechte Gesichtshälfte, insbesondere das Jochbein, pochte dort, wo er den zielsicher platzierten Fausthieb des Stiernackens abgefangen hatte. Die darauf folgenden Schläge hatte seine Magengrube und der untere Rippenbogen abbekommen.   
Erst dann hatte er ihn wieder zu Atem kommen lassen und die Handschellen waren geklickt .   
Es wäre vielleicht glimpflicher ausgegangen, wenn er weniger Gegenwehr gezeigt hätte.   
Aber er hatte es wenigstens versuchen vollen, auch wenn es Owen eigentlich schon vorher klar war, dass es ausweglos sein würde.

 

"Du warst in Afghanistan.... "kam es nach einem weiteren Zucken der Eier und des Troopers, so als müsste er sich durch einen Wortwechsel selbst Mut zusprechen.   
Owen nickte stumm und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare.   
Er wollte sich jetzt einen Dreck darum kümmern , dass der Junge seiner Sache nicht gewachsen war.   
Vielmehr zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, wie es diese möglichst rasch verhindern könnte, damit er sich darum erst garnicht zu scheren brauchte.  
"... war es... schlimm dort...?" fragte er zögernd und streckte seinen Kopf vorsichtig zum Brutkasten vor.  
"Es gibt viele Arten von Schlimm ...Einer sitzen wir gerade gegenüber, darum solltest du dir Gedanken machen. Nicht wo ich war, oder was ich weiß!" gab Owen zurück und warf nun einen vernichtenden Blick zur abermals sirrenden Kamera.  
"Das Projekt wurde aber dazu geschaffen Fortschritte zu machen, um Menschenleben zu schützen..." beharrte er offensichtlich, das Credo herunterbetend, dass man ihm vorgekaut hatte.  
"Indem man einfach mit irgendwelchen DNA - Strängen herumspielt, ohne sich vorher darüber Gedanken zu machen, wohin das führen könnte?ZWEIMAL?! Das glaubst du nicht wirklich..oder...?" Owen lachte bitter und wendete sich ihm erst jetzt wieder zu.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, der sterile Laborgeruch legte sich wie eine undurchdringliche Frischhaltefolie auf seinen Geist.   
Schön verpackt und abwaschbar.   
Fertig zur Auslieferung.  
Fehlte nur doch das Produkt.  
Er fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sich die Schale ganz öffnen würde.  
Würde der kleine Idominus genauso neugierig in seine Umwelt blicken wie die Raptoren?  
Oder eher erschöpft daliegen, wie ein frisch geschlüpfter Triceratops, der fast zwei ganze Tage brauchte um sich von den Strapazen der Geburt zu erholen.  
Wie hoch ist deren Aggressionpotenzial?   
Wenn sie ihrer großen Vorlage in nichts nachstehen, dann ist es äußerst unklug diesen Raum derart lasch zu sichern .  
Was Owen so langsam in seine Gedanken tröpfelte wurde, je mehr sich das eine Ei bewegte, zur Gewissheit.  
Es zappelte und zuckte und der Tropper versuchte sich nun tapfer seiner Aufgabe zu stellen, indem er dem Brutkasten immer näher kroch.  
"Schlüpft es jetzt...?"  
"Keine Ahnung..." murrte Owen, " ich habe sie nicht gelegt.. ." fügte er voller Sarkasmus hinzu und nur aus der Ferne nahm sein Unterbewusstsein einen Heullaut wahr, der ihm bekannt vorkam.  
Ich glaube es ist besser du bringst Abstand zwischen dich und das Schlupfdebakel, dass sich dort anbahnt!   
"Die Schale ist geplatzt....!" kam es von der Seite des Troopers und er hörte sich für den ersten Moment tatsächlich an, wie ein überforderter Vater, " was muss ich jetzt machen? Wie prägt man sie?"  
Los her mit der Gebrauchsanweisung!Tzeh   
"Das weiß ich....", fing Owen an, doch bevor er den Jungen weiter in sarkastischen Worten etwas erklären würde, was er eigentlich nicht wollte, erfassten seine wachsamen Augen in Sekundenbruchteilen den Ernst der Lage, als sich die schwarzen, messergleichen Krallen, der soeben geschlüpften Kreatur über den handbreiten Rand der Brutstätte schoben. "...WEG DA!!"  
Pfeilschnell hüpfte das kleine Monster aus seinem sterilen Nest direkt in das Gesicht des Troopers, der einen markerschütternden Schrei von sich gab, als sich die nadelspitzen Zähne in seine Backe gruben.  
Owen wich zurück und stolperte über einen Materialkasten der auf dem Boden stand und landete unsanft auf dem Hosenboden.  
Wobei der Aufprall ebenso hart in seinen lädierten Rippen zu spüren war.  
Der stechende Schmerz nahm ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Luft.  
Der Tropper schrie und versuchte sich mit seinen Händen des Monsters zu erwehren, doch je mehr er den kleinen, dunklen Körper umfasste, umso härter schien es sich in seinem Gesicht zu verbeißen.  
Es sah unwirklich aus, als das schwarze Ungetüm für einen Moment losgelassen hatte, um erneut zu zubeißen, denn ihm fehlte jetzt tatsächlich ein handtellergroßes Stück Gesicht.  
Das Blut lief ihm sprudelnd am Hals herunter - das Monster hatte zielsicher eine Vene getroffen - wenn er den Blutverlust und die Verletzung überleben sollte, so würde diese ihn bis an sein Lebensende entstellen .  
Fieberhaft suchte Owen nach Etwas, mit dem er sich zur Wehr setzten konnte, bevor der kleine Idonminus, genug von seinem schreienden Opfer haben würde.  
In seinem taumelnden Kampf riss der Trooper alles mögliche im Raum befindliche zu Boden, bis er schließlich in die Brutkammer stürzte, was die noch nicht ganz geschlüpfte Schwester des Geschöpfes auf den Plan zu rufen schien.  
Das zweite Ei stürzte um, die Schale barst und im selben Moment entsprang ihr eine Zweite ebensolche schwarze Bestie   
"Nein...Nein ..." murmelte Owen fassungslos, denn der Tropper zuckte lediglich nur ein paarmal, als das Zweitgeborene sich zielstrebig an die Kehle des Opfers der Schwester warf und mit einem instinktiven Biss dessen Tod herbeiführte.

Geduckt kabbelte Owen um die Brutkästen herum, die noch weitere Eier enthielten, von denen lieber garnicht wissen wollte, welche Spezies darin schlummerte.  
Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab, in der Hoffnung sie würden irgendetwas finden, mit dem er diese Mini - Killer zur Strecke bringen konnte.  
Vergebens : Der Raum war leer, steril und selbst Materialkasten, den er umgeworfen hatte, bloß mit nutzlosem Zeug gefüllt.   
"Es muss hier doch wenigstens ein Betäubungsgewehr, oder sowas geben... "nuschelte er vor sich hin und schob fahrig mit den Fingern, den Kastenihnalt auf dem Boden auseinander:   
Verbandmaterial, Broschüren und Astronautennahrung. Völlig unsinniger Kram.   
Er schien sich wohl darauf beschränken zu müssen, seine bloßen Hände dazu zu nutzen, sie zur Strecke zu bringen.  
Jedoch wenn das Sozialverhalten der Raptoren in ihnen schlummerte, würden sie einander nicht aus den Augen lassen.   
Owen musste es versuchen, beide gleichzeitig so zu erwischen, das er ihnen den dürren, schuppigen Hals umdrehen konnte.  
Soviel zur Theorie.  
Die Praxis hingegen trieb Owen flach auf den Boden zwischen Bank und Brutkasten und er sah mit an, wie die beiden Schwestern den anderen Brutkasten öffneten und sich an dem darin befindlichen Gelege zu schaffen machten.  
Wie ein skurriles Dejávue erinnerte er sich daran, wie er unter dem Wagen gelegen hatte und eine Bezinleitung durchtrennte, als er auf der Flucht vor der Großausgabe der Hybriden unter den Park - Jeep geflohen war.   
Hier konnte er vergeblich nach etwas derartigem suchen, um sich die Beiden vom Leib zu halten. Der Raum war so leer und unbrauchbar wie sein Kopf im Augenblick. 

Das Erstgeschlüpfte zerrte einen Embryo aus einem soeben eröffneten Ei und in diesem Augenblick sprang die Schwester hinzu, um sich ebenfalls daran gütlich zu tun.   
Aus seinem Blickwinkel konnte Owen nichteinmal ausmachen, um was für einen Spezies es sich handelte, als sie daran zu zerren begannen und sich darum stritten.  
Ihr Sozialgefüge reichte also mal nicht aus, um sich ein erlegtes Stück Beute zu teilen.

Erneut schob sich das Heulgeräusch von draußen nun in sein Bewusstsein und Owen erkannte den Laut des T - Rex, der allerdings überdeckt war von einem unglaublichen Tumult, der nun auch die beiden Indominus aufmerksam zu machen schien, denn sie blickten irritiert zur Tür vor der rein Reisenlärm entstanden war.  
Dem folgte ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen und Splittern von Metall , Holz und Glas.  
Reflexartig riss Owen seine Arme über den Kopf um sich vor dem Trümmerhagel zu schützen. Der regengleich auf ihn hernieder ging.   
Als der Glassplitteregen über ihm abgebbt war, erkannte er Lowrey mit dem Repertierer im Anschlag in der Tür stehen.  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und blindlings auf das Türschloss geschossen.  
Owens Ohren waren taub durch den Lärm und er nahm es wahr wie durch Watte, als sich hinter Lowrey jetzt Barry, gefolgt von Claire, in den Raum schob, um zu ihm zu eilen.  
Wie von einer unsichtbaren Schnur gezogen, sprangen die beiden Kreaturen auf die offene Tür zu.  
"Schieß Lowrey!!!!", rief Owen, "Knall sie aaaab!!" er konnte sich selbst kaum hören, doch Lowrey fummelte endlos an der Waffe, die er überhaupt nicht im Griff zu haben schienen, herum und bevor er nachgeladen hatte, waren die zwei Echsen auf ihn zugesprungen.  
Seine Angst ließ es lediglich zu, dass er sich reflexartig zur Seite wegduckte und die Beiden nach draußen flitzen. 

Es kam Owen vor, als bewege sich die Welt um ihn herum in Zeitlupe, als Barry ihm unter die Arme griff, um ihn aufzuziehen und zeitgleich die beiden Kreaturen leichtfüßig und neugierig in die Freiheit sprangen.  
Erst als er wieder sicher auf seinen Füßen stand, erlangte er das Bewusstsein zurück, für ein Normalmaß der Bewegungen um ihn herum.  
Die Erste die er registrierte, war Claire, die ihn glücklich an sich drückte.   
Den Schmerz der sich dabei nach oben kämpfte, ignorierte er.   
Der Strinacken hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, doch es war ihm egal.  
Sie zurück zu haben, überwiegte jede Unannehmlichkeit.  
"Geht es dir gut, geht es dir gut?" brabbelte sie, hielt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest und küsste es ungestüm.  
"Jahh..." er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, " es ist alles in Ordnung ..." er küsste ihre Stirn, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte, ihn mit kleinen Küssen zu überhäufen., "... wir müssen verhindern, dass diese Viecher aus dem Gebäude herauskommen..."


	47. 47. Flucht nach vorn

Die ganze Arbeit vom Jahren umsonst.   
Zunichte gemacht von diesem Möchtegern Soldaten und den anderen Idioten.   
Er hätte ihn besser gleich selbst getötet.   
Wie sehr es eine Genugtuung gewesen wäre, dass spürte Horant Dawson erst jetzt.   
Zu sehen wie diese Kugel in seinen Körper eindrang und ihn aus den Latschen riss.   
Ein Fest für seine Genugtuung.   
Die gute Mine zum bösen Spiel war weitaus schwieriger gewesen.   
Grady war ein solcher Idiot und es nagte sehr an ihm, dass er auf ihn angewiesen war.  
Aber zu den Raptoren hatte nicht Mal Victor einen Zugang gefunden.  
Und er hatte es Weißgott versucht!  
Selbst da hatte er sich eingemischt, der... Reptilien Jesus.   
Masrani und seine Lobeshymnen auf ihn.   
Nur dem Militär traute er nicht.  
Deshalb hatte das Ganze zum Desaster geführt, wenn die Feldversuche zugelassen worden wären, wäre der Hybrid nicht auf den Grund des Mosasaurusbeckens gezerrt und dort verspeist worden.

Hätte ich es doch am besten gleich selbst gemacht!  
Dass kam es ihm als erstes in den Sinn, als er sah, wie sich die Kreatur aus dem Ei, im Gesicht von seinem Trooper festbiss.  
...und was machte dieser Feigling?   
...sich auf dem Boden kriechend verstecken..  
Oh ja! Versteckspielen, dass war etwas, dass Grady par excellence beherrschte.   
Dieser unnütze Emporkömmling.  
Er hätte zu gerne einige der Faustschläge selbst platziert, doch Dodd hatte seine Sache mehr als gut gemacht, wenn man dem Kamerazoom glauben mochte.   
Gerade so, dass es ihm das selbstgefällige Grinsen aus dem viel zu geraden Gesicht drapiert hatte!

Dawson beugte sich vor und er hörte den Krach draußen, wie in der Kamera gleichermaßen, als die Tür aufflog und er sah wie Glas und Material durch die Gegend stieben und diese Vollidioten , wie die Gerechtigkeitsliga im Zimmer standen.  
Inklusive der rothaarigen Hexe, die sich Grady sofort an den Hals warf.  
Hätte ich ihn nur töten lassen. Dann blieben mir diese Bilder erspart - und dieses Weibsbild wäre gleich mit ihm verschwunden!  
Noch während er überlegte, wie er am besten das Szenario stürmte, fing die Kamera den Moment ein, in dem die beiden Hybriden durch die Tür sprangen.  
Der Kameraton war immens beschädigt, musste Dawson feststellen, als er versuchte zu erfassen worüber die Personen, die er auf dem Monitor sah, sprachen, als Grady sich direkt der Kamera zuwendete.  
Endlos scheinende Sekunden starrten seine durchdringenden Augen einfach aus dem Bild heraus und sein lädiertes Gesicht verzog keine Mine.  
Nicht sein typsich - verächtliches Grinsen.  
Nicht mal ein mahnender Ausdruck.  
Er starrte einfach.  
Dawson sah den Bluterguss an Jochbein und Auge, den Dodd zielsicher platziert hatte, die geplatzte Lippe und vertrocknetes Blut im Mundwinkel.  
Saubere Arbeit! Wirklich Dodd.  
"Was starrst du denn so Grady?", murmelte Dawson und Owens durchdringender Blick bereitete ihm Unbehagen.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich geradewegs durch den Bildschirm quetschen, seine Hand sich langsam um seine Kehle legen und zudrücken  
Das ist ja lächerlich, was will er denn schon ausrichten?  
Immerhin bist du hier sicher.  
-Bist du das wirklich Horant? -  
Er erkannte Claire hinter ihm, sie wurde fast vollends von seiner Statur verdeckt, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie etwas sagte.  
Warum hört er nicht damit auf?  
Die Atemluft wurde irgendwie knapper.   
Er hätte besser ein Fester öffnen sollen.   
Oder war der Bildschirm lägst eingefroren?  
Dawson kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte genauer hinzusehen als bisher.  
Er erkannte, dass sich die Leute um ihn herum bewegten, und das Gradys Atem dessen Brustkorb hob und senkte.  
War das nicht ein Geräusch? Ein leises Trippeln auf dem Flur?  
"Hör auf damit Grady!!! Oder ich puste dir endlich den verdammten Schädel weg, so wie du es verdient hast!"  
Dawson konnte das Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust sammelte nicht einordnen.   
Es war die Mischung aus Angst, Hass und Rache - die jeweils darum kämpften die Oberhand zu bekommen. Während der Blick aus den grau - grünen Augen, die so tief schienen wie der Dschungel da draußen, ihn messerscharf traf und es hatte den Anschein, als würde es nie enden.  
Sein Gehör fing abermals das Geräusch von draußen ein und diesmal war er sich fast sicher, dass er hörte, wie Krallenfüße auf glatten Boden aufsetzten und ein leiser rollender Schnaubton von den Wänden widerhallte, der ebenfalls von einer weiteren Kreatur erwidert wurde.  
Hat Wu eigentlich erwähnt, dass es Nestflüchter sind?  
Erst jetzt regte sich der starrende Grady auf dem Monitor und Dawson versuchte nun an ihm vorbei in den Flur zu spähen, um vielleicht das sehen zu können, was er draußen nur als Geräusch vernahm.   
Stattdessen sah er, wie Grady die Faust hob, ihm dann seinen Mittelfinger entgegenstreckte...Was fällt dem Kerl eigentlich ein?... und Sekunden darauf, dieselbe Faust sich schloss, herumdrehte und einen gezielten Hieb in die Kamera verpasste.   
Sie piepte kurz und gab dann nur noch unendliche Schwärze wieder.

"Wohin?", fragte Lowrey und er hätte das Gewehr nicht unbeholfener halten können.  
"Sie sind nach rechts...", meinte Owen, legte den Finger auf die Lippen und nahm ihm vorsichtig die Waffe aus der Hand, "... ich nehm das besser ", flüsterte er.  
Lowrey schien froh darüber und seine Füße wendeten sich automatisch in die linke Fluchtrichtung, bis er sah, dass ihm keiner seiner Freund im Begriff war zu folgen.  
"Oh, wir gehen auch nach ... rechts...natürlich... ", meinte er dann verwirrt und wendete sich um.  
"Da...", kam ein heiseres Flüstern von Barry, und tatsächlich am Ende des langen Flures waren die beiden Hybriden vor der Tür und sie schienen sich tatsächlich an dem Schließmechanismus zu schaffen zu machen.  
"Schlaue, kleine Biester... ", meinte Owen tonlos und hockte sich hin, um besser zielen zu können.  
Er lud vorsichtig die Waffe durch und erfasste die Kreatur durch das Zielfernrohr.  
So nah, als könne er sie direkt greifen und nicht gute 10 m entfernt.  
Owen wusste, sein Schuss würde nur eines der Tiere treffen und er konnte sich nur ausmalen, wie die Reaktion des Zweiten sein würde.  
Außerdem stand das künstlich erschaffene Tier in einem solch ungünstigen Winkel, dass er ebenfalls unweigerlich die Tür traf.  
Wenn diese ähnlich geschaffen war, wie die des Labors, würde sie den Weg in die Freiheit offenbaren.  
Erwischten die Beiden aber das Schloss zuvor, entwischten sie gleichermaßen.  
Scheißsituation! Verflucht!   
"Drück ab..." wisperte Barry und berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm.  
"Schht..", machte Owen konzentriert und Claire wagte es kaum zu atmen.   
Sie wollte nur noch weg von hier.  
Hoffentlich würde es ein Ende finden, wenn Owen diesen Höllenbiestern endlich den Garaus machte.  
Sie mochte kaum glauben, dass Anamika wirklich mit einem Fahrzeug draußen auf sie wartete.   
Der Person , der sie das Ganze hier gewissermaßen zu verdanken hatten.

Das Klicken von Owens Finger auf dem Abzug klang unglaublich laut in der zum zerreißen gespannten Stille, dem dann der unfassbar lärmende Knall folgte und eines der schwarzen Mini Ungeheuer von den drachenartigen Füßen riss.  
Hellrotes Blut spritze an die Wand, die Tür splitterte, dass andere Induminusweibchen wandte sich um und seine Blicke gingen in Owens Richtung, so als sei sie sich völlig darüber bewusst, dass ER diesen Schuss abgefeuert hatte.  
Owen traf dieser Blick völlig unerwartet.   
Für einen kurzen Augenblick, fühlte er den Schmerz des zerrissenen Wesens, bevor er sich besann, dass es besser war dem ein rasches Ende zu bereiten.  
Doch bevor er ein zweites Mal schießen konnte, entschied sie sich für den Weg nach draußen.

Nach schier endlos scheinenden Schrecksekunden fühlte Claire, wie Owen nach ihrer Hand fasste und sie hinter sich her nach draußen zerrte.  
Sie wagte es nicht einen Blick zu Boden zu werfen, als sie vorbeigingen, damit sie sich selbst den Anblick des zerfetzten Genhybriden ersparte.   
Der kurze Blick auf den Trooper, im Labor hatte ihr bereits gereicht.   
Der Name auf seinem Uniformschild würde sie in Zufkunft bis in den Schlaf verfolgen: GARCIA!

 

Barry steuerte zielstrebig auf einen Parkjeep zu und erst als sie fast bei der Tür angekommen waren, erkannte Owen die Person am Steuer und es ließ ihn wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.  
Anamika saß in dem Wagen mit laufendem Motor auf dem menschenleeren Platz vor dem Gebäudekomplex.  
Owen wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was ihn zuerst wunderte: Dass es keinen Tumult draußen gab, oder dass Anamika allen Ernstes das Fluchtfahrzeug steuerte.  
"Was ist dass den?!", fragte er und Lowrey, der schon die Tür in der Hand hatte, um einzusteigen, stutzte, als Owen fest wie ein Baum auf dem Weg stehenblieb.  
"Owen, der T -Rex läuft hier irgendwo frei herum...UND dieses kleine Vieh, lass uns einfach abhauen..." bat Barry ihn, seine störrische Haltung bemerkend.  
Owens Augen weiteten sich, hatten ihn seine Sinne doch nicht getäuscht, und er hatte die alte Dame in seinem Verlies brüllen hören.  
"WAS?!", seine Worte schnitten eine Spur zu schrill in die dunstige Luft.  
Barry verstand zu gut, dass nun auch die Geduld seines Freundes und die immerwährende Ruhe, die ihn sonst umgab, allmählich Risse bekam.   
Seine Stimme hatte noch niemals einen derartigen Tonfall gehabt.  
"Für Erklärungen ist jetzt keine Zeit...", kam es nun fest von Claire und jetzt war sie es, die einen Schritt nach vorn tat und seine Hand in Richtung Anamikas Wagen zerrte.  
Erstaunt blickte Barry sie an - einmal mehr hatte er sie unterschätzt, "...ich will auch so schnell wie möglich hier weg.."  
"Wo ist Rexy...?", fragte Lowrey als der Trupp nun endlich mit einem völlig versteinerten Owen im Jeep Platz nahm.  
"Sie hat den Platz leergefegt und ist in den Dschungel...Sie hatte Hunger." sagte Anamika, die das Geschehen, während ihres Wartens auf die Andren, beobachtet hatte.   
Es war ein beängstigender Anblick gewesen, doch wer hatte es der geschundenen T - Rex Dame verdenken können?  
Anamika hatte es kaum gewagt zu atmen, in guter Erinnerung, dass - sich völlig still zu verhalten - Leben retten konnte, während vor ihren Augen die Tyrannosaurus Rex - Lady einen hektisch herumrennedenn Trooper nach dem anderen, zwischen die riesenhaften Zähne nahm und herunterschlang ohne zu kauen.  
Ihre Schreie waren kurz, denn sie verstummten schnell, doch vergessen würde Anamika sie nie, - das war ihr in dem Moment klar geworden, als das erste Mal der große Schuppenkopf ganz dicht vor ihrem Auto herunterkam, um sich den Ersten zu schnappen.  
"Alle...", ächzte Lowrey.  
Anamika wartete bis sich die Tür hinter dem Letzten geschlossen hatte, um dann den Wagen mit durchdrehenden Reifen zu beschleunigen.  
"Leider nein..."  
Mit ungeahnter Geschicklichkeit steuerte Anamika das Gefährt durch den Wald, in Richtung Jurassic World Inovaoation Center.  
Owen wunderte es, dass sie es tatsächlich schaffte, das Fahrzeug derart schnell über den unebenden Boden und zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zu fahren, ohne irgendwo anzuecken. Gleichzeitig spürte er jede Unebenheit, als unangenehm pochenden Schmerz in seinem Körper.  
"Was soll das denn heißen? NEIN?" fragte er und die rasend angespannte Stille,.  
"Ich habe Dawson gesehen. Er kam aus dem Gebäude und rannte hinter dem kleinen, schwarzen Monster her, dass herauskam als die Tür gekracht ist. Ich konnte nichts tun, sonst wäre ich doch aufgeflogen. Er hat eine Kiste drüber gestülpt und es mitgenommen. Er ist in einen Wagen gestiegen und ebenfalls in den Wald gefahren. Gott sein dank hat er mich nicht gesehen, ich habe mich in den Wagen geduckt..." erklärte sie und lenkte eine scharfe Kurve.  
"Ich glaub dir kein Wort!" meinte Owen verächtlich und seine Stimme hatte mit einem Mal die gewohnte Ruhe zurück.  
Dem feigen Dawson soll es tatsächlich gelungen sein, dass fliehende Idomiusbaby mit einer gewöhnlichen Kiste zu fangen?   
Niemals!   
Andererseits, die Macht der Verzweiflung lässt einen die unsinnigsten Dinge versuchen - die paradoxerweise oftmals funktionieren, niemand weiß das besser als du!  
"Kann ich verstehen.", war Anamikas lapidare Antwort, mit der sie sich so garnicht zu verteidigen versuchte, weil sie wusste, dass es wenig Sinn hatte.   
Owen zu überzeugen, konnten nur Taten vollbringen und keine Worte.  
Bemüht ihm dies zu beweisen, trat sie noch mehr aufs Gas und kurz darauf erschien die Main Street vor ihnen und das Fahrzeug hatte wieder Asphalt unter den Rädern.  
"Das ist der Wagen mit dem er weggefahren ist..." Anamika deutete auf das verlassene Fahrzeug, dass direkt vor dem Gebäude parkte und stellte ihr Auto in unmittelbarer Nähe ab.   
Owen schälte sich aus dem Fahrzeug heraus und blieb direkt daneben stehen.  
"Und? Wo ist er?", fragte er spöttisch und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, "macht er mit seinem neuen, kleinen Freund eine Sightseeing Tour ?"  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht..." Anamika war auf einmal neben ihm und Owen blickte auf sie herab.  
Er wollte aus ihr so garnicht schlau werden.   
Erst verbockt sie alles und jetzt will sie eine Heldin sein?   
"... warum sollte ich dir nach allem was passiert ist, jetzt eine Lüge auftischen?" stellte sie in Frage und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.  
Es erinnerte Owen kurz an den Moment, an dem sich ihre Blicke in der Ski -Hütte getroffen hatten.   
Groß waren sie und ebenso dunkel wie ihre Haare, die ihr milchkaffefarbendes Gesicht einerahmten und darin saßen, wie zwei unergründliche Bergseen bei Nacht.  
"Kein Ahnung. Weil du es kannst...", meinte er trotzig und löste sich aus dem Bann ihres Blickes.  
Anamika ließ ein schnaufendes Kichern hören, "ja.. und aus Fehlern lernen auch. Wir können auf das Boot steigen und von hier verschwinden..." sagte sie, "... aber wie ich dich kenne, wird es dir keine Ruhe lassen, bis du dich selbst überzeugt hast..." fügte sie dann seufzend hinzu mit einem Seitenblick auf Claire, die ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.  
"Da hast du verdammt Recht Mädchen...Ich finde dieses Arschloch!"  
Als wäre es eine Antwort, ertönte der klägliche Ruf einer Kreatur aus dem Inneren des Centers und Owen versuchte zu ersten Mal Anamikas Worten Glauben zu schenken.  
Der Ton kam eindeutig aus der Kehle des kleinen Bastards.   
Er hatte ihn das erste Mal gehört, als sie im Labor geschlüpft waren und sich auf den Trooper stürzten.  
Diese Biester konnten verdammt laut sein.  
"Wir könnten es aber auch eine Sondereinheit von Masrani Global erledigen lassen, es wäre ein Anruf ..."  
Owen winkte ab und zwinkerte ihr zu, " Ne, lass mal, das letzte Mal, als man darauf vertraut hat, bin ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht...Den Brüdern traue ich nur noch so weit, wie ich sie werfen kann!"  
Er ging zum Wagen und zerrte eine Waffe aus dem Fußraum und hängte sie über die Schulter.  
"Ich muss wissen wo er ist, er darf dieses Ding auf keinen Fall freilassen, dafür sorge ich...Geht zum Boot ich komme nach..."  
Barry griff ebenfalls nach einer Waffe und nickte Owen stumm zu.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, gingen die Beiden auf die große Hallen Türe des Centers zu und stießen sie auf.

Lowrey schaute Claire an und sein schlechtes Gewissen nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen.   
Er fühlte sich so unsagbar nutzlos.   
Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht wirklich schießen und er war sich sicher, den Beiden nur im Weg zu sein, doch Claires innere Zerrissenheit nagte noch mehr an ihm, als er sie in ihren Augen las.  
Sie wollte die Beiden nicht alleine gehen lassen.  
"Claire ich....", fing er an doch Claire unterbrach ihn: "Geben sie mir ihre Waffe Lowrey und warten sie mit Anamika beim Boot. Sorgen sie dafür, dass es nicht ohne uns losfährt. Egal wie lange es dauert. Wenn ich eins nicht kann, dann hier herumsitzen. Ich habe mindestens genausoviele Rechnungen mit diesem Deserteur offen wie Owen! Mal sehen wer ihn zuerst erwischt!" mit diesen Worten griff sie nach der Waffe die Lowrey ihr mit ausgestreckter Hand hinhielt und folgte den Männern.


	48. 48. Der erste Kuss

Glassplitter von der zerbrochenen Scheibe eines Schaukastens knackten unter ihren Füßen, als sie die Halle betraten. 

Nur vage erinnerte sich Owen daran, wie er mit Claire und den Jungs nach draußen gerannt war, auf der Flucht vor Delta, zu der spätestens ab dem Moment, als sie Hoskins angefallen hatte die Verbindung abgerissen war.  
Was vormals laut, hektisch und von purem Überlebenswillen bestimmt gewesen war, war mit einem Mal leise und gespenstisch.  
Auf den oberen Rundläufen des Gebäudes, waren eindeutig Geräusche zu hören.  
In der Stille des einstig belebten Foyers, hallte es unwirklich von den Wänden wider.   
Owen und Barry schlichen sich die Treppen hinauf, den Geräuschen folgend, ohne jedoch richtig ausmachen zu können, woher sie kamen.

Es war ein schummriges Licht, das durch die Spitzkuppel hineinfiel, als Owen endlich Dawsons Schatten erspähen konnte, der sich mit einer Kiste, die er vor sich her trug, tatsächlich den Gang entlang schob und die Treppe wieder herunterging.  
Offensichtlich mit der Absicht, einen der Seiteneingänge zu benutzen.  
Der kleine Idonminus zeterte wütend aus seinem Gefängnis und es schien Dawson große Mühe zu bereiten, sie zu halten.

Owen duckte sich hinter eine der Säulen und lud sein Gewehr durch.  
Er konnte ihn von hier oben genau im Blick behalten.  
Wortlos gab er Barry zu verstehen, dass er ihn lediglich durch einen gezielten Schuss an der weiteren Flucht hindern wollte, und Barry auf die sich so unweigerlich öffnende Kiste zielen sollte, um die Kreatur endlich zu erledigen.  
Dann nahm er sein Ziel ins Visier des Fernrohrs.

Gerade als sich sein Finger über den Abzug legte und er feststellen musste, dass es besser war, mit dem lädierten Auge zu zielen, damit er es nicht zukneifen musste, hörte er die Hallentüre krachend auffliegen.  
Dawson blieb vor dem Eingang zum ehemaligen Festsaal stehen.  
Für einen Moment schien der Kerl wirklich erschrocken, bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem er ausmachen konnte WER herein gekommen war.  
"Mrs. Dearing....", höhnte er dann überlegen, als er sie erkannte.   
Owen rutschte in seinem Versteck das Herz in die Hose.  
Kann diese Frau nicht einmal dort bleiben, wo man sie zurückgelassen hat?  
Barry ließ resigniert die Schultern sinken und Owen gleichermaßen seine Waffe.  
Er konnte kaum fassen, dass Claire, Dawson gegenüber stand und tatsächlich ebenfalls einen Repertierer auf ihn gerichtet hielt.  
"Die Kiste Dawson...bringen sie sie mir.", hallte ihre Stimme durch die Leere des Gebäudes.  
Dawson ließ ein spöttisches Lachen hören, als sie das gesagt hatte und wie zur Antwort kam ein eher velociraptorähnliches Zirpen aus der Box.  
"Ich glaube nicht...", fing Dawson an.  
"HER MIT DER VERDAMMTEN KISTE!!", unterbrach Claire ihn barsch und Barry zog unweigerlich den Kopf ein.  
Während Claire mit einem leisen Klicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie fest entschlossen war von ihrer Waffe Gebrauch zu machen.

Owen nahm ihr leichtes Zittern in der Hand wahr und es fühlte sich an, als könnte er ihre Unsicherheit bis zu seiner Ecke spüren.  
Er hoffte bloß, dass es Dawson nicht genauso ging. Denn er war sich sicher, dass er kurzen Prozess machen würde, sollte er ihren Wankelmut bemerken.  
Hilflos sah er mit an, wie Dawson langsam mit der Kiste auf sie zuging.   
Er nahm erneut sein Gewehr auf und beschloss den Kasten im Visier zu behalten, für den Fall, dass der Indominus ebenfalls noch in dieser Tragödie eine Rolle spielen würde, und es möglicherweise schaffte seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen.  
Doch je näher Dawson mit dem grauen Kasten auf Claire zu kam, umsomehr erforderte es Owens Zielgenauigkeit.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, das Ziel verschwamm vor seinen Augen, je konzentrierter er es anblickte.   
Inständig hoffte er nicht schießen zu müssen, denn seinen erschöpften Kopf, der seine Sicht durch das Zielfernrohr mehr als unscharf werden ließ, konnte er im Augenblick garnicht gebrauchen.   
Verflixt nochmal, geh doch einfach weg Claire...

"Abstellen..." kam es kalt über Claires Lippen und Dawsons Blick auf Claires Waffe, ließ ihn tatsächlich ihrer Aufforderung folgen.  
Er schob die Kiste ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden auf sie zu und das kläglich wimmernde Tier, schien sich gegen den aufgedrückten Deckel zu stemmen, denn er wölbte sich zusehends gegen die Klammern , die in verschlossen hielten.  
"Was wollen sie denn damit? Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung davon Schätzchen...?" meinte Dawson nun und sein Fuß schob die Kiste noch mehr in ihre Richtung.  
Owen grub die Zähne in die schmerzende Unterlippe, ohne es zu bemerken und sein Finger krampfte allmählich über dem Abzug.  
Es war lange her, dass er regungslos verharrend auf einen Abschuss gewartet hatte.  
"...ich sollte sie ihren feisten Kopf hineinstecken lassen...Sie abscheulicher Bastard..."zischte Clarie nun und hob die Schusswaffe noch ein Stück.  
Dawson hob die Hände.  
"Sie machen einen großen Fehler...", sagte er dann und seine Hände wanderten langsam wieder herunter.  
Achtung Claire!

Wieselflink grabschte Dawsons starke Hand nach dem Lauf des Gewehrs, während Owens Finger den Abzug durchzog und sich gleichzeitig zwei Schüsse lösten.  
Claires Kreischen rauschte in seinen Ohren, eine Blutfontäne spratze nach oben und Dawson und Claire klappten zusammen wie ein einziger lebloser Haufen, neben die graue Kiste, deren Deckel nach wie vor verschlossen blieb.

Barry holte tief Luft, als er in Owens Gesicht blickte, auf dem sich alles Entsetzen widerspiegelte, dass ein menschliches Gesicht zu geben hatte.  
Ich habe sie getötet!

Der Gedanke beherrschte ihn, während eine eisige Kälte in ihm aufstieg, die er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.  
Er warf den Repertierer zu Boden und hastete die Treppen herunter.  
"Owen! Warte!"   
Er wollte Barrys Stimme nicht hören, die hinter ihm nur versuchen wollte, abzumildern, dass er das unweigerliche mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte:   
Das ER selbst Claire einfach abgeknallt hatte!  
Er hatte sie fallen sehen!  
Einfach so! Nachdem er selbst abgedrückt hatte!

Die letzten Stufen sprang Owen herunter und machte einen Satz über das Treppengeländer, er strauchelte in seiner Hast und schlitterte geradezu über den glatten Fußboden auf die beiden Körper zu.   
Das letzte Stück rutschte er auf den Knien über warmes, feuchtes Blut auf dem Boden und kam unmittelbar vor den beiden Körpern zum Stillstand.  
"Claire...", seine Stimme klang seltsam und das Rauschen in seinem Kopf, fühlte sich an, als würde ein Dampfzug geradewegs durch sein völlig leeres Hirn pusten.

Sein Blick blieb an dem oben liegenden Körper haften, der die zierliche Claire unter sich begraben hatte.  
Ein großes Austrittloch in Dawsons Rücken, ließ das Blut rinnsalartig herunterfließen und sammelte sich in einer dunklen Pfütze um sie herum.  
Der Indominus in der Kiste schien offenbar durch den Geruch völlig von Sinnen zu sein, denn er rumorte derart herum, dass der graue Kasten einige Hüpfer machte.  
Owen versuchte seine Augen an irgendetwas zu heften, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren und so blieb er an ihrem roten Haarschopf hängen, auf den die Blutlache träge zu kroch.

Ein leises Stöhnen, das sich durch das Rauschen kämpfte, taute die Kälte von ihm in Windeseile ab.  
Das menschliche Bündel bewegte sich und es sah aus, wie in einem äußerst schlechten Horrorfilm, als sich Dawsons , tatsächlich lebloser Körper zu Seite rollte, weil Claire ihn von sich geschoben hatte.  
"Oh, mein Gott..." ächzte sie und sie hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, weiter zu erfassen was eigentlich passiert war, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde sie derart heftig von Owens starken Armen gepackt und in eine schraubstockartige Umarmung gezerrt.

Du hast unter einem Toten gelegen!  
Der Gedanke ließ sie beben wie Espenlaub.  
Owen drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie kaum Luft bekam, doch es hatte den Anschein, als dachte er garnicht daran, sie je wieder loszulassen.  
All das Blut ist nicht von mir... Ihgitt!  
Owens Atem strich durch ihre Haare und sie fühlte, wie er mit dem Stiefel Dawson weiter von ihnen wegschob.  
Du hast ihn abgeknallt Claire, du hast diesen elenden Hurensohn erwischt....!  
-Ja bitte mach ihn weg! Ich glaube mir wird schlecht-!  
"Owen..." ächzte sie und wand sich nun mit aller Kraft aus seinen Armen und drückte gegen seine Brust.   
Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und blickte ihm in die Augen.  
Sie sind feucht Claire... der Kerl hat doch nicht wirklich GEHEULT!?! Wegen DIR?!!!?  
"Ich bin okay...", meinte sie keuchend und konnte garnicht genug von seinem erschrocken, erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck bekommen.   
Seine Umarmung milderte sämtlichen Ekel ab.  
Feuchte Augen Claire! Tränen... Wegen DIR!!!  
"...ich bin Okay... mir fehlt nichts..", sagte sie nochmal, um sich einigermaßen selbst zu überzeugen.   
Owen war kaum in der Lage ein Wort zu sprechen, er nuschelte etwas das wie: "Gut..." klang. Er wischte sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und küsste sie vorsichtig.  
Er hat es weggewischt...Wie schade!  
"Mir ist höchstens ein bisschen schlecht..." und sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Dawsons leblosen Körper.  
Owen schienen immernoch die Worte zu fehlen, er blickte sie fortwährend an, als er ihr aufhalf, so als müsse er ein rohes Ei beschützen und er würde erwarten, dass sie in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel, sobald man sie unbedacht berührte.

Claire sah an sich herunter und der große, dunkle Fleck auf ihrem blauen T- Shirt ließ sie tatsächlich kurz würgen.  
Ihre Knie fühlten sich an wie Pudding, als sie endlich auf ihren Füßen stand.  
"Bring mich hier weg...", murmelte sie und krallte sich haltsuchend in Owens Arm.  
Das Adrenalin, dass sachte von ihr herunterzutröpfeln schien, ließ sie schwach zurück und sie spürte eine merkwürdige Art von zittriger Kälte, die sich in ihr ausbreitete.  
Owen brachte mit raschen Schritten ein paar Meter zwischen sie und den Ort des Geschehens, jedoch nicht, ohne die nach wie vor zeternde Kiste aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Ein Problem, dass es noch zu lösen galt.   
Aber für den Augenblick zählte nur der Moment, in dem er festgestellt hatte, dass Claire unversehrt geblieben war.

Genau neben einem der erstorbenen Monitore , die einst den Besuchern die Hologramme der verschiedenen Saurierarten gezeigt hatten, kamen sie zum stehen.  
"Setz dich kurz...", sagte Owen behutsam und schob sie ein bisschen zu dem Absatz des Podestes, auf dem die Infoplattform angebracht war.  
Er lief Barry entgegen, der inzwischen auch die Treppen heruntergekommen war und auf Dawson hinabblickte.  
Dessen wässrige Augen waren starr aufgerissen.   
Er starrte er an die Decke, in seiner Brust klaffte ein Loch, das inzwischen schon alles Blut herausgespuckt hatte, dass einst in seinem Körper gewesen war, wenn man der Pfütze um ihn herum glauben mochte.

"Is sie okay...?" fragte Barry und wandte den Blick ab.  
Der Tod war für ihn weniger alltäglich , als es noch vor einigen Jahren für Owen gewesen war, weshalb dieser den Anblick besser wegzustecken schien, als den Schreckensmoment, der über ihn gekommen war, als er geglaubt hatte, Claire sei ebenfalls erschossen worden.  
Es stimmte, es waren weitaus schlimmer zugerichtete Leichen gewesen, die er schon hatte ansehen müssen als das hier.   
So beugte sich Owen, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, zu der Zappelkiste herunter, nahm sie auf und verschwendete nicht einen Blick weiter an den toten Kommandant.

"Ich denke schon...", antwortet Owen nachdenklich und wunderte sich darüber, wieviel Kraft in der Kreatur steckte, dass die Box derart zum wackeln brachte.  
"Was machen wir damit?", fragte Barry und nickte zu dem Gefängnis der kleinen Bestie.  
Owen zuckte die Schultern.  
Ein Blickwechsel reichte, um einander stumm zu verständigen, dass sie es auf keinen Fall in der Nähe freilassen, oder gar riskieren wollten, es mitsamt seiner Kiste direkt hier in die Luft zu jagen.  
Barry nahm ihm die graue Box aus der Hand.  
"Ich nehm sie schonmal mit nach draußen...", sagte er und wandte sich zur Eingangstür, während Owen zurück zur Hologramplattform ging.

Sein Geruch war ihm vorausgeeilt, bevor Claire den Blick hob, um zu sehen, dass er wirklich vor ihr stand.  
Es tat gut zu wissen, dass es nach wie vor so war.   
Egal welchen Duft die Welt da draußen für sie bereit halten würde, Seiner, war der, der ihr ebenso zu Hause versprach, wie die eigentliche Anwesenheit seiner Person.  
Seltsam Clarie, dass das Leben erst JETZT so etwas für dich parat hat.   
In einem zerstörten Freizeitpark, an dessen Verfall du nicht gerade einen kleinen Anteil hast! Um ein Haar wäre dir alles entglitten, inklusive deinem ach - so -sentimentalen - zu - Hause - Herumgerieche!   
Wie immer war die innere Claire gnadenlos und unnachgiebig!

Er hatte eine Hand in der Hosentasche.  
Die Andre hielt er ihr ausgestreckt hin.  
Zögernd griff sie danach und ließ sich von ihm aufziehen.  
"Ich werde jetz nicht fragen:... und was machen wir jetzt...?", sagte Claire leise lachend und verlor sich im Dschungelgrün seiner Augen.   
Sie könnten noch so lädiert aussehen, ihre Anziehungskraft auf sie, würde wohl nie abhanden kommen.  
Owen ließ ebenfalls ein leises, schnaufendes Lachen hören.  
"Nein..."meinte er, " sowas passt beim zweiten Mal vielleicht besser zum Ende eines kitschigen Films... Das Zusammenbleiben um zu Überleben   
haben wir doch bis jetzt ganz gut hinbekommen, ich finde wir sollten so weitermachen..." jetzt umspielte Owenlächeln seine Lippen, die trotz Blessuren Claire noch zu einem Kuss einluden.

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Lippen ganz vorsichtig auf Seine.  
Behutsam legte sie ihre Arme um seine Taille und versuchte ihn nicht so fest an sich zu drücken, wie sie es gerne gewollt hätte, bloß um den Blutfleck auf ihrem Shirt nicht unnötig zu spüren.   
Es reichte, dass es Erinnerungen in ihren Kopf gebrannt hatte, die für viele schlaflose Nächte sorgen würden.  
"Eine Gute Idee...",murmelte sie, als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.  
Er hatte immernoch eine Hand in seiner Hosenasche vergraben und erst jetzt zog er sie heraus, offensichtlich etwas in seiner Faust verbergend.  
"Ich habe dich hier zum ersten Mal geküsst...", sagte er dann und öffnete nun seine Hand, in der ein Aluknäuel mit Drahtgeflecht um einen Sektkorken zum Vorschein kam.  
Um Gottes Willen!   
Stimmt!   
Hier!   
Und du hättest ihm gerne eine geklebt, wenn es nicht so gut gewesen wäre!  
Tu nicht so, als würdest du dich DARAN nicht erinnern!  
Claires Augen wurden rund wie Kuchenteller, als er den Draht aus dem ganzen Geknäul herauszog und daran herumbog.  
"Richtig...", gab sie träge zur Antwort und starrte ungläubig darauf, was seine Hände mit dem Metall anstellten.  
".. und ich weiß, dass man dich besser wie eine Königin behandeln sollte, weil du es verdient hast, aber ich bin echt nicht gut in Sowas. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen wie es sich anfühlt...."  
Claires Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.  
Was zur Hölle macht er da???  
".. . es hätte sich sogar gelohnt, wenn du mir eine geknallt hättest...", gab er frech grinsend zu, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.   
Offenbar war er fertig mit seiner Biegerei, denn er hielt nun das Metallstück hoch, das er zu einem Ring geformt hatte.  
Was soll denn das werden ?   
Um Gottes Willen??   
Was soll das werden???   
Wenn einer nicht gut in sowas ist, dann du Claire.... Kein Bisschen..   
WAS SOLL DAS WERDEN???  
Vorsichtig nahm Owen Claires Hand und sie ließ es zu, dass er ihr den gebastelten Ring auf den Finger schob.  
"Ich wünschte, wir hätten in der Skihütte bleiben können, und die Flasche Tequlia noch leergemacht..." lachte er, " aber ich habe immerhin Material gesammelt, um das hier zu machen...." er tippte auf den Draht, "eines Tages ersetze ich ihn durch einen Echten, so wie du es Zweifelsohne verdienst. Vorausgesetzt wir haben es dann immernoch geschafft zu überleben..." er grinste und legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie sanft zu sich, um ihre Lippen erneut zärtlich zu küssen.  
Claire schloss vorsichtig ihre Hand und ließ sich in seinem Kuss fallen.  
Himmel nochmal, der Kerl hat eine sonderbare Art von Romantik...  
Er hat dir einen Haufen Müll an den Finger gesteckt!!!  
Hör gefälligst auf, deswegen Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben!  
Nur widerstrebend löste sie sich von ihm, doch der sachliche Teil ihres Verstandes wollte nichts lieber, als diesen Ort für immer verlassen.  
"... das sollten wir auf jeden Fall probieren...", sagte sie dann und zog ihn ein bisschen.  
Owen legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern und sie folgten Barrys Weg durch das Eingansportal.  
Von dem Owen die plötzliche Erinnerung, an jenen Abend hatte, an dem sich selbiges mit einem lauten Krachen vor seiner Nase geschlossen hatte.  
Für einen Moment fühlte er den Windhauch, der sich schließenden Türen erneut auf dem Gesicht.  
"Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich so gut für ein Zusammenleben eigne", entgegnete er dann, ".... Ich bin schon komisch und kann ich wirklich nicht kochen. Ich lasse meine benutzten Handtücher liegen... bin früh morgens nicht ansprechbar, und habe die schlechte Angewohnheit mich manchmal echt zu betrinken, wenn mir etwas auf den Geist geht... " gab er zu bedenken, als sie draußen waren und blickte Claire an, die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte und küsste ihre Stirn.   
Was auch immer er damit sagen wollte für den Moment war es ihr völlig gleichgültig.

 

Die graue Box mit der zeternden Kreatur stand vor dem Boot, wie ein vergessenes Gepäckstück, während Barry, Lowrey und Anamika an Deck warteten.  
Claire wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass bereits ein kompletter Tag verstrichen war, als die späte Sonne ihr Gesicht traf.  
Die Erschöpfung ergriff vollends von ihr Besitz, als sie bewusst die Augen gegen das helle Licht schloss, dass den feuchten Fleck auf ihrem Shirt allmählich antrocknete.   
Sie war froh darüber, dass Lowrey und Barry das Gepäck aus Lowreys Wohnung geholt hatten, denn es bedeute, sie würde noch hier ihr Shirt loswerden können, denn nichts war ihr in diesem Augenblick unangenehmer, als das Blut dieses Bastards an sich zu haben.  
Während Owen sich zu der Kiste mit dem Indomunis wendete, schritt Clarie entschlossen auf das Boot zu und streifte sich noch im Gehen ihr Shirt über den Kopf, was Barry und Lowrey mit argwöhnischen Blicken quittierten.  
Es war ihr völlig egal, dass sie nun in ihrem schwarzen Büstenhalter vor ihren ehemaligen Mitarbeitern stand, inzwischen waren sämtliche Hierarchien sowieso aufgehoben.   
Es zählte bloß der Gedanke, an ein frisches T-Shirt, dass sie aus dem Rucksack zerren wollte.  
Es war ihr erst kurz unangenehm, als Owen plötzlich hinter ihr stand.  
"Kannst du nicht warten bis wir allein sind...bevor du dir die Kleider vom Leib reißt...?" raunte er in ihr Ohr und unwillkürlich stellten sich ihre Nackenhärchen auf, ohne das sie darauf einen Einfluss hatte.  
Fahrig zog sie das Band des Rucksacks auf und begann darin zu wühlen, nachdem sie diesen zur Reeling gezogen hatte.  
"Ich will bloß überflüssige DNA loswerden....", meinte sie schnippisch und registrierte am Rande, das Lowrey die Kinnlade langsam wieder zuklappte.  
"Hören sie gefälligst auf zu Glotzen Lowrey!" fauchte sie spitz und zerrte ein Shirt heraus.  
"Das ist meins...", bemerkte Owen und grinste schief, als sie es auseinanderschüttlete.  
Clarie schlüpfte in das für sie viel zu große, schlabbrige T-Shirt und blickte ihn an.  
"Das macht nichts.. alles ist besser als das was ich anhatte."  
Seattle Seahawkes... na tolll Claire... willst du zum Football?  
"Okay....", machte er nur und konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er ihr hinterher blickte wie sie auf das Boot stieg.

"Was machen wir denn nun damit?" fragte Barry nun erneut mit Seitenblick auf die Kiste im Sand, die unaufhörlich zeterte und katapultierte Owen wieder zurück zum Wesentlichen.  
Owen ging zu der Kiste und hockte sich abermals davor und beobachtete den sich wölbenden Deckel.  
Mit aller Kraft stemmte sich das kleine Biest dagegen und seine Krallenfinger zwängten sich immer wieder durch die Grifflöcher.  
"Dein Freihheitsdrang ist wohl auch Gen - Sache was.?.", murmelte er leise, " ich frag mich ernsthaft, wie die das unter Kontrolle bringen wollten?"  
Wie zur Antwort folgte ein wütendes Zischen aus dem Gefängnis.  
Es waren wieder leise Ansätze von Raptorlauten, die sich wie ein Dialekt zu etwas sehr Eigenem mischten, aber die Botschaft war unmissverständlich.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du noch hier warten willst.. aber Rexy....", fing Anamika an, stoppte dann aber, als Owen sich energisch erhob und zurück zum Boot schritt , um sich einen der Repertierer zu schnappen ,die an Deck lagen. 

"Ich bringe das zu Ende...", meinte er entschlossen und hockte sich nochmal in den Sand und nahm die Kiste ins Visier.  
Ein paar Minuten verharrte er, zielte auf den Griffschlitz und als ein gelbes Augen in ihm erschienen drückte er ab.  
Die Kugel traf genau in den Schlitz und es zerrte in einem lauten Krachen die Kiste auseinander.  
Plastikfetzen verteilten sich am Strand und Sand wirbelte auf.  
Der kleine, schwarzer Körper wurde ebenfalls herausgerissen und landete in den grauen Plastikfetzen der Kiste.

Es war nicht viel Blut das die Kreatur verlor.   
Dafür war aber das Loch in der kleinen Brust größer, als Owen vermutet hatte.  
Vorsichtig ließ er die Waffe sinken.  
Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob das was er getan hatte, wirklich richtig war, denn die Kreatur war eindeutig böse und unberechenbar.   
Doch gleichzeitig hatte ihn ihre Hilflosigkeit in der Box berührt und auf eine höchst merkwürdige Art tat es ihm leid, sie einfach so abzuschlachten.

Nachdenklich kam er zurück zum Boot und kletterte hinein.   
Er ließ das Gewehr achtlos auf den Boden sinken und es legte sich eine äußerst merkwürdige Stille auf die Fünf, die nur dadurch zerrissen wurde, dass Barry den Motor startete.  
Während sich das Eiland entfernte, blickte Lowrey zum Strand und er konnte bloß mit einem aufgeregten: "Da, da..." die Andren darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er sah, wie die Tyranosaurus Dame aus dem Dschungel kam und am Strand herum zu stromern schien. Den gewaltigen Kopf gesenkt. Es war nur vage aus der Entfernung auszumachen, jedoch, als sie den Kopf erneut hob, konnten Alle sehen, dass etwas in ihrer Schnauze verschwunden war. Es musste keinervon ihnen genauer hinsehen, um zu wissen, um welche Kreatur es sich handelte.

 

"Sie wird verhungern..." meinte Owen, ohne direkt jemanden anzusprechen und setzte kaum hörbar hinzu, "... und nicht nur sie..."  
Barry wusste wovon er sprach und er konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass das Bewusstsein darüber, eine tiefere Wunde hinterließ, als jede Verletzung die er in letzter Zeit davon getragen hatte.  
"Vielleicht kann man die Beiden...", fing Barry an und war froh, dass Owen ihn unterbrach, denn er hatte nicht wirklich eine Lösung parat.  
"...kann man nicht, sie müssen auf der Insel bleiben. Das sind keine Schoßhunde. Oder Tiere für einen Zoo...", entgegnete sein Freund und er konnte einen gewissen Wehmut in der Stimme nicht verbergen.

Er fühlte sich so unglaublich erschöpft.   
Er wollte nichts lieber, als Claire und sich endlich die Ruhe zu gönnen, die sie so sehr brauchten. Doch sein Herz verlangete nach Dschungelgrün und seinen Raptordamen.   
Es würde nie aufhören, dass wusste er.   
Nicht solange es für die Beiden keine Lösung gab.  
Mal abgesehen davon, dass ihn - und es schoss mit einem Mal in sein Gedächtnis wie eine Kanonenkugel - außerhalb alldessen eine ziemlich harte Realität wieder einholen würde: So völlig blank und ohne ein eigenes zu Hause.  
Vielleicht schenkt man dir ja ein Teelicht, damit du es unter der Brücke schön warm hast.   
Für die schlechten Tage auf Costa Rica  
Der Fahrtwind zerrte an Owens Haaren und die Kühle legte sich wie Balsam auf sein erst jetzt bewusst pochendes Gesicht.   
Während er zur auftauchenden Insel Sorna herüber sah, die sich nun hinter Isla Nubar an den Horizont schob.  
"Ich weiß du traust mir nicht, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es ihnen gut geht..." drang Anamikas Stimme nun zu ihm durch.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht.  
"Da hast du verdammt Recht... Das tue ich kein bisschen...", gab er zurück und erhob sich um zu Barry zu gehen.  
"Hey... ich muss nocheinmal hin..." meinte er und nickte zur Insel.  
Barry grinste, "... was sonst Owen...du bist echt verrückt, kein anderer Mensch würde Raptoren Lebwohl sagen wollen - Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich daran, dass es keinen Platz mehr auf dem Boot gibt...", meinte er und wendete das Boot leicht.  
Er sah zu Claire , die die Augen verdrehte.  
"Mache ich, "murmelte Owen und grinste dann Claire an: "...du verbringst heute Nacht in einem richtigen Bett. Ich verspreche es Dir!"  
Da hast du es Claire, du wirst ihn wahrscheinlich immer mit diesen Reptilien teilen müssen!   
Wenigstens entsinnt er sich wo es gemütlicher ist!   
Tröste dich damit, du wolltest es schließlich so haben.  
Bei diesen Gedanken wanderten ihre Augen automatisch zu dem selbstgedrehten Ring an ihrer Hand und sie musste Lächeln.


	49. 49. Beta

Blue zog es an den Rand des Dschungels, dich gefolgt von der Schwester. 

Das Geräusch der Maschine hatte sie aufgeschreckt.   
Sie erkannte die Töne, wenn sie vom Wasser kamen, doch viel Gutes hatte es bis jetzt nicht gebracht.  
Allenfalls Ärger, doch Blue musste wachsam sein um zu sehen, warum sie augerechnet JETZT zurück gekommen war.

Als Blue den Kopf durch das Dickicht streckte, hatte sie bereits Alphas Geschmack bemerkt.   
Er war es, und das war ein Grund bis an den Strand zu laufen.   
Sie fühlte unter ihren Füßen den Sand, in dem Sie so einsank,und den den sie überhaupt nicht mochte, weil er sie langsam machte.  
Langsam sein ist tödlich!   
Sein unwiderstehlicher Pfiff, lockte sie in die Nähe des großen Wassers.   
Es war untrinkbar und brannte auf der Haut.

Alphas Füße standen im Wasser und Blue konnte sehen, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging, aber dennoch war sein Geschmack ZUFRIEDEN und irgendwie LEICHT.   
Doch seine Erschöpfung und sein geschundener Zustand verschlug ihr für einen Moment den Atem.  
Du bist hier...und nicht allein... raunte sie und in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, dass er sie verstand.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem Gefährt mit dem er hergekommen war.   
Die Raptorin, die für seine Zufriedenheit verantwortlich war, kam nun auch über den sandigen Boden auf sie zu.  
Sie war so zaghaft.  
"Du musstest nicht kommen Claire.. ich verstehe wenn dir das hier zuviel ist...", murmelte er und es waren keine Raptorworte.  
"Ich will nur versuchen zu verstehen...",flüsterte sie zurück und trat an seine Seite.  
Irgendwie gehörte sie dorthin.   
Blue fühlte es mit jeder Faser ihres drahtigen Körpers.  
Alpha griff nach ihren schwachen Krallen, und darunter schlug ihr Puls so hart durch die papierene Haut, die so weiß und leer schien, wie die Wolken am Himmel.

Was hast du nur für sie übrig?  
Sie ist so entsetzlich schwach!   
Ihr Herz hat einen so unfassbar ungleichen Rhythmus.   
Er tut weh.... 

"Hey Blue... benimm dich!" raunte er ihr strafend zu, als Blue den Kopf hob, um einen Protestlaut auszustoßen., "...ich weiß, es gefällt dir nicht... aber das musst du jetzt hinnehmen.."  
Seine Worte waren wieder dieser unerträgliche Mischmasch.   
Wieso war sein Geschmack nur so unglaublich erschöpft?   
Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt.  
Wenn er nicht wirklich vor ihr stehen würde, hätte sie nicht geglaubt, das er es tatsächlich war, sondern lediglich ein blasser Schatten seiner Selbst!  
Er war verletzt, man hatte im Schlimmes zugefügt.   
Sein süßlicher Blutdunst lag in der Luft, er klebte außen an seinem Körper und traf diesen einen Punkt in Blues Kopf, der unaufhörlich hell, wie die Grillen in der Nacht.  
Soweit bis es hinter ihrer Stirn zu schmerzen begann, so dass sie den Kopf abwenden musste.

Weiß er, ob wir sicher sind?!.   
Es waren die Worte der Schwester, die den Schmerz abmilderten.  
Deltas übliche Zweifel.  
Was denn sonst? Schwester?!   
Er hob die Stimme nun zu ihr und sie war wie immer: Sanft wie der Wind, köstlich, beruhigend und leise. Das Rauschen der Bäume und das zu Hause des Dschungels:  
"Es wird wahrscheinlich eine Zeit dauern, bis ich zurückkomme, aber ich komme zurück, ich verspreche es dir, Blue....". seine Raptorworte waren diesmal klar und deutlich.   
Er hob die Hand und Blue trat unsicher einen Schritt nach vorn.  
Was wollte er damit sagen?   
Er würde wegbleiben?   
Jetzt wo er doch gerade zu ihr gefunden hatte?   
Zurückgekehrt aus dem Reich der Toten?  
Oder wo auch immer er gewesen war?

Auch wenn Blue es nicht verstand, wie es ihm gelungen war wieder zu ihr zurückzufinden, es war der Verdienst der rothaarigen Raptorin, die ihm so unglaublich viel bedeutete, dass spürte sie.  
Ebenso, dass sie nun hier war, um ihn ihr wegzunehmen und das es sein MUSSTE!  
Blue ließ einen Klagelaut ertönen und strich aufgeregt um Beide herum.  
"Owen..." quietschtedie Stimme der schwachen Raptorin unheilvoll, " ich hab echt Angst... können wir bitte gehen..."  
Wie aufgeregt dein Herz schlägt du schwaches Geschöpf!   
Es ist so undeutlich...   
...dein Blut pumpt so schnell durch deinen Kreislauf, es macht mich völlig verrückt..."   
Schnaubte Blue und trat ganz nah an sie heran.  
"Blueeee..." drangen Alphas Worte zu ihr durch, als ihre Nüstern schon fast das rote Haar berührten, das so fremd schmeckte.  
Nach sonderbaren Blumen, die sie nicht kannte.   
Nach Alpha und Erde, von dem zu Hause, das sie einst gehabt hatte, als er noch mit ihnen gejagt hatte.  
Ihr Geschmack war so Alphavermischt und es besänftigte ein wenig.

Schwester... dieser Wald ist unser zu Hause jetzt!   
Es ist gut... Vertrau darauf, dass alles gut ist   
Warum klang Deltas Ruf IMMER nach Zuversicht?  
Ihr hastiger Atem mischte sich mit dem der merkwürdigen Raptoirn.   
Sie hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und lauschte angestrengt seinen Worten.  
"Du musst keine Angst haben. Enspann dich einfach.... sie spüren wenn man sich fürchtet. Vertrau mir!"  
Wie konnte sie an seinen Worten nur zweifeln?   
Es war fast schon unerhört, dass sie es tat.   
Er war Alpha.   
Es gab keinen Zweifel!  
Ihr Geschmack war ganz leicht auch mit dem von Kolibriherz vermischt und von den Beiden ANDEREN... sie waren in der Nähe.   
Doch darum wollte Blue sich nicht kümmern.   
Es zählte nicht!   
NICHT HEUTE  
NICHT JETZT!  
Alpha wusste um ihre Anwesenheit, es bestand keine Gefahr. 

"Ich bin gerade mal so garnicht entspannt Owen...." kam es leise über ihre bebenden Lippen und es war, als fühlte Blue ihren viel zu schnellen, ungleichen Puls im eigenen Körper.   
"Du machst das sehr gut...Wirklich...Bleib einfach ruhig Claire..."  
Ihre Lippen zitterten und fast hatte Blue den Salzgeschmack ihrer Tränen auf der Zunge, die sie so mühevoll zurückhielt.  
Sie war trotz ihrer äußerlichen Schwäche unfassbar stark.  
Sie war gut für Alpha.   
Sie machte seinen Geschmack ruhig, seine Sinne scharf und seinen Geist wach.  
Blue wich nun einen Schritt zurück.

Es ist in Ordnung... zischte sie, Ich versuchte zu verstehen, was sie ist.   
Ein Alpha Tier.   
Wenn auch ein Merkwürdiges...   
Aber sie braucht dich so sehr.   
Mehr als wir! zirpte sie ihm zu.  
Alpha senkte den Kopf.   
Er hatte es nicht nötig sie im Blick zu behalten, er wusste schließlich was gut war.  
"Ich komme wieder zu dir mein Mädchen, aber du bist hier Sicher! Es ist dein Territorium. Macht es euch zu Eigen... ich komme zurück, aber es wird eine Weile dauern"   
Blue spürte, dass sie seine Mischsprache für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht hören würde, so wie er diese Worte an sie richtete  
Und auch sonst würde sie ihn nicht hören, es war unmissverständlich.   
Sie waren frei und wollten es nicht sein.  
Alphas Geschmack war tiefe TRAURIGKEIT gepaart mit ZUVERSICHT, dass er in ihre Fähigkeiten als Beta setzte.  
Eine sonderbare Komposition.

Das Rudel sind jetzt nur noch die Schwester und ich.   
Ich werde es schaffen es zu führen Alpha!   
Für dich.   
"So ists gut..." jetzt schwankte seine Stimme und der TRAURIGE Geschmack kämpfte sich unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche seines Gemüts.  
Blue spürte wie ihm das Schlucken schwerfiel.  
"Geh jetzt.... Wir sehen uns wieder..."   
Dann hob er die Finger an seine Lippen uns stieß seinen Pfiff aus.  
Er war diesemal anders:  
Geht! Ihr seit FREI!


	50. Epilog

Wenn jemand vom Bus überfahren wird, fühlt es sich garantiert genauso an wie ich jetzt.

Diesmal kehrte ich Nublar ganz bewusst erstmal den Rücken, wie befreiend!  
Es sei denn dem Mann, der an meiner Seite saß würde es genauso wie beim letzten Mal einfallen, am nächsten Tag zu seinen Reptilien zurück zu kehren.  
Sollte das passieren, breche ich ihm beide Beine!  
Es wäre ja bloß noch ein kleines Detail zur Vollendung seines desolaten Zustandes.   
Meine Güte, was haben sie nur mit ihm gemacht?  
Sein Gesicht sah aus, wie das eines Preisboxers, der den Kampf verloren hat und er musste mindestens eine Rippenprellung davon getragen haben.   
Er glaubte, ich würde es nicht bemerken, doch jedes Mal wenn ich diese Region berührte, zuckte er zusammen und bemühte sich, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Als wir endlich wieder Costa Rica unter den Füßen hatten, war er beim besten Willen nicht dazu zu überreden gewesen mit ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.  
Anamika wollte sofort nach Henry sehen und ich hätte Owen am liebsten mit in das Taxi geschoben, dass sie herbeipfiff.  
"Die sollen dich doch nur mal ansehen, ich seh doch das es dir nicht gut geht..."hatte ich auf ihn eingeredet wie das sprichwörtlich lahme Pferd.  
Sinnlos.  
Der Kerl war ein starrköpfiger Esel.   
"Können wir dann...", war seine einzige Reaktion gewesen, und die galt nicht dem Taxi ins Krankenhaus, sondern dem Einsteigen ins Lowreys Festland - Klapperkiste, wie Lowrey sie nannte, die er bei den Docs abgestellt hatte.   
Er hielt die Tür auf und Barry stieg bereits ein, während Lowrey sich hinter das Lenkrad klemmte.  
Kurz wendete ich mich zu Anamika.  
"Bitte richte Henry Grüße aus, ich werde morgen nach ihm sehen. Und pass auf dich auf, okay?", sagte ich sanft.   
Irgendwie machte es mir Unebehagen sie allein zu lassen.  
Ich selbst war einfach bloß fertig, hatte überall Muskelkater und fühlte mich so unfassbar dreckig.  
Überall war Dreck, Schweiß und irgendwelches Blut.   
Ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst, das ich das Blut von diesem Bastard an mir hatte, auch wenn der T - Shirt - Tausch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass es es nicht mehr soviel war.

Owens T -Shirt...   
...ich mochte es irgendwie seine Sachen zu tragen.   
Es gab mir das Gefühl, als würde er mich in einer Dauerumarmung halten.   
Eine Geborgenheit, die ich nie wieder in meinem Leben missen wollte und sich jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, ganz anderes anfühlte, wie vor den paar Monaten, in denen wir zum ersten Mal nach der Katastrophe vor meinem Appartementhaus aus einem Wagen gestiegen waren.  
Völlig ohne Gepäck und nicht mal annähend so schmutzig wie jetzt.

Das Fahrgeräusch und Barrys Stimme, die mit Lowrey und Owen darüber sprach, dass er jetzt endlich Zeit hätte Motel gegen Wohnung zu tauschen, hüllte mich ein und verschwamm zu einem einzigen Geräuschklumpen in meinem Kopf.  
Die Fahrt kam mir irgendwie kurz vor und es war, als seien wir eben erst losgefahren, als Lowreys Stimme sich aus dem Einheitgeräusch herauslöste: "Ist das ihr Wohnhaus?"  
Ich musste mich räuspern, um meine Stimme wieder zu benutzen, denn als ich anfing zu sprechen kam zunächst nur ein Krächtzen heraus.  
Meine Kehle war trocken und ich hatte unglaublichen Durst.  
"Ja Lowrey, ich danke ihnen, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben, uns nach Hause zu bringen.", sagte ich und kletterte umständlich aus dem Auto.  
Owen verabschiedete sich herzlich von Barry, stieg dann ebenfalls aus und schüttelte freundschaftlich Lowreys Hand durch das heruntergelassene Fenster.  
"Wir telefonieren," ließ er die Insassen wissen.  
Lowrey nickte und Owen sah ihnen eine Weile nach als der altersschwache Dodge sich wieder in den Verkehr einreihte und aus unterem Sichtfeld fuhr. 

"... Ich wäre trotzdem dafür gewesen, dass du dich im Krankenhaus mal kurz untersuchen lässt...", sagte ich, als der Wagen nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
" Ich nicht..." meinte er sorglos und nahm den Rucksack auf, der unser Reisegepäck beherberte.   
Kurz verzog er das Gesicht - und ich sah, dass es ihm nicht so leicht fiel, wie er vorgab. Dein Held ist ganz schön im Eimer Claire! Ich kann immernoch nicht fassen, dass es das ist was du willst!  
Ich ignorierte mein ewig zeterndes ICH in meinem Kopf und ließ es zu, dass er mir den Arm um die Schultern legte und mich ein bisschen zur Eingangstür schob   
"...Dein Carlos wird Augen machen...", sagte er und grinste , sein Grinsen war trotz der Blessuren nach wie vor unwiderstehlich, "... jedes Mal wenn wir durch diese Tür marschieren sehen wir schlimmer aus..."

Meine Wohnung empfing uns mit der Freundlichkeit des Unfertigen, was die Kartons mit Owens Zeug verbreiteten, die nach wie vor im Eingangsbereich standen.   
Er kam auf mich zu und zerrte umständlich etwas aus der hinteren Tasche seiner dreckigen Jeans.  
Ich sah erst, dass es mein Handy war, als er es mir entgegen hielt.  
"Hier... ich habe es gerettet...", sagte er , " ich weiß doch wie sehr du daran hängst..."  
"Ein bisschen schon...", gab ich schuldbewusst zu und heftete meinen Blick kurz zu Boden. Dann ließ ich den Bildschirm aufleuchten und sah unter einigen entgangenen Nachrichten, auch eine von Karen, der ich wenigstens eine kurze Mitteilung machen wollte, dass es mir gut ging.  
Seit ich mit Owen in Minnesota aufgebrochen war, hatte sie nicht mehr wirklich etwas von mir gehört.   
Den wahren Grund dafür hatte ich ihr auch verschwiegen. Ich hatte es für besser gehalten, wenn sie von alledem nichts wusste.  
Doch jetzt nagte mein schlechtes Gewissen an mir.  
Ich ging in die Küche und ließ mir ein Glas mit Wasser ein, während ich mein Handy die Nummer wählen ließ.  
Ich trank einen tiefen Schluck und es fühlte sich gut an, wie die Flüssigkeit meinen trockenen Hals benetzte.  
Owen war durch die geöffnete Schlafzimmertür gegangen und ich folge ihm, währendich drarauf wartete , dass Karen ranging.  
Es klingelte endlos und schließlich beendete den Anruf mein sterbender Akku.  
Dann eben später...Scheißtechnik!  
Owen streifte sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und erst jetzt konnte ich auf seiner nackten Haut die blauen Flecke unterhalb seines Rippenbogens erkennen.   
Der Grund für sein hin und wieder unkontrolliertes Zusammenzucken.   
Sie nahmen die gesamte rechte Hälfte seines druchtrainierten Körpers ein.  
Ja, auch so ist er noch schön Claire! Und es ist traurig, dass das jemand so versucht hat zu verunstalten!  
Ich hatte wohl zu lange gestarrt, denn er schaute mich fragend an und sah dann an sich herunter.  
" Das sieht schlimm aus...", entfuhr es mir unwillkürlich, holte tief Luft und fügte dann Belanglosigkeit herbeiführend hinzu: " ...ich wollte Karen anrufen, aber mein Akku ist leer...", erklärte ich, ohne gefragt worden zu sein und ich hasste mich für meine zusammenhanglose Stammelei.  
"Hmm..."machte er und es hatte den Anschein, als hätte er , dass was ich gesagt hatte, garnicht wirklich registriert.  
Dann ließ er sich dann mit einem Schnaufer bäuchlings auf das Bett fallen.  
Er macht alles dreckig Claire! Sei froh über deine Tagesdecke...der Kerl ist ein ungehobeltes Kantholz!  
Was meldete diese dämliche innere Claire immer in solchen Situationen so laut zu Wort!?   
Niemand hat dich gefragt! Kannst du nicht einfach mal still sein? Es ist doch egal... das es so ist...es geht ihm mies...!Jetzt hör auf damit!  
"Scheiß Idee...", kam es vom Bett halb in die Decke genuschelt und ich konnte ein Kichern nicht verhindern, "... auuu..."  
"Ja... diese Position ist denkbar ungünstig, in deiner Situation...", der Kommentar war über meine Lippen, ohne das ich ihn aufhalten konnte.  
Solidarisch ließ ich mich neben ihn plumpsen.  
Na bravo! Du jetzt auch....!  
Er stöhnte kurz durch die Übertragung der Bewegung auf der Matratze und es ließ mich meine Zähne schuldbewusst in die Unterlippe graben.  
Ich war wirklich nicht gut in sowas.  
Als Krankenschwester hätte ich vermutlich mehr Leute ins Grab gebracht, als gerettet.  
"Tut mir leid....Soll ich dir irgendwie aufhelfen...?" kam es unsicher aus meinem Mund  
"Nein...lass mich einfach liegen. Ich will nie wieder aufstehen..." kam es undeutlich aus der Wäsche, dann er drehte den Kopf zu mir und wir sahen uns eine ganze Weile einfach an.   
Es war schön dazuliegen und mich im Graugrün seiner Augen zu verlieren, während die ganze Aufregung allmählich von mir abfiel.  
Vorsichtig streichelte ich seine leicht kratzige Wange und die Welt um mich herum verschwand Stück für Stück in weicher Dunkelheit.

Kalte, stinkende Hände griffen um meinen Hals und würgten mich.  
ICH BEKOMME KEINE LUFT MEHR!  
Während mir jemand, den ich nicht sehen konnte, fortwährend ein Messer in den Rücken bohrte, dem ich versuchte mit einer unbeholfenen Drehung zu entkommen.   
Die Spitze berührte dennoch meine Haut und es piekste äußerst schmerzhaft.  
Dawson drehte sich zu mir um und seine kalten, leblosen Augen starrten mich an, während sein Mund aufklappte und mich zu verschlingen drohte.  
Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu Schreien, doch meine Stimme wollte mir nicht gehorchen. Ich rief nach der einzigen Person die mich retten konnte, die michhier herausbringen würde, doch er lag einfach da und rührte sich nicht.   
Flach auf dem Boden.   
Vielleicht war er tot...?  
Doch ich WUSSTE das er es nicht war, er reagierte nur nicht auf mich!  
-Lass mich nicht allein!-  
"Owen... OWEEN!" ich war so verzweifelt, warum wachte er denn nicht auf?

Ich erwachte durch meinen eigenen, unwirklichen Schrei und riss die Augen auf.   
Um mich herum war Dunkelheit.  
Die schlafende Person neben mir war tatsächlich Owen.   
Der wie ein Toter regungslos tief und fest schlief, jedoch in der völlig klaren Sauberkeit meines Bettes in meinem Appartement.   
Nach wie vor dreckig und shirtlos.  
Mit einem Veilchen in seinem Gesicht, dass in trotzdem nicht weniger attraktiv für mich machte.  
Und um mich herum war bloß Wärme und die Sicherheit seines gleichmäßigen Atems.  
Gott sein dank!  
Seine weiche, große Hand die neben seinem Gesicht lag hatte meine sachte bedeckt .  
Ich hatte es nichtmal gemerkt, dass er meine Hand gehalten hatte.  
Mein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig, als ich mich vom Bett schälte, was das Gefühl des Messers in meinem Traum erklärte.  
Sobald ich die Augen schloss hatte ich erneut das Gesicht von Dawson vor mir, wie er mich unter sich begrub, mit aufgerissenen, fassungslosen Augen - irgendwie empört darüber - dass man ihm tatsächlich den Garaus gemacht hatte.  
"Dawson du widerlicher Bastard... hör auf mich zu verfolgen..." murmelte ich, und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer.

Ich ging in die Küche und schüttete mir einen Tee auf.   
An Schlaf war irgendwie nicht mehr zu denken.   
Während der Beutel in der Tasse zog, langte ich nach meinem Handy, das ich zum Laden mit der Steckdose auf der Anrichte verbunden hatte und wischte mit dem Zeigefinger, Owen und mir über die fröhlichen Gesichter auf dem Sperrbildschirm.   
Ich hatte eine Nachricht von Karen.  
Mein Herz tat einen ungewollten Sprung.   
Es tat gut von ihr zu lesen, auch wenn ich das eigentlich nicht zugeben mochte.  
Ich nahm das Gerät vom Strom und öffnete die Messenger App:  
-Wie geht es euch, warum hast du angerufen?-  
meine Finger tippten über die virtuelle Tastatur: - Wir müssen reden, es ist einfacher alles zu erklären-  
Dann legte ich das Gerät wieder zur Seite und blies vorsichtig über den Tassenrand.   
Ich angelte den Beutel Earl Grey aus der Tasse und warf ihn achtlos ins Spülbecken.   
Ziellos ging mein Blick durch das große Balkonfenster nach draußen.  
Träge Lichtpunkte bewegten sich am Rand des fast schwarzen Horizontes.   
Es waren Schiffe, die auf ihrer Route über die pazifische See dahinkrochen.  
Ich wankte mit dem Getränk und meinem Handy zur Couch.  
Träge ließ ich mich fallen.  
Man vergisst das Gefühl vom Dreckigsein, je länger man so bleibt.  
Stellte ich fest - und beschloss mich trotzdem einer ausgiebigen Dusche zu widmen, wenn ich ausgetrunken hatte.  
Ich wärmte die Hände an dem großen Becker, zog die Beine an und versuchte die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen, indem ich meinen Blick einem großen, rotweißen Lichtpunkt folgen ließ, der näher schien als die anderen.   
Offenbar, nahm das Schiff Kurs auf den nächtlichen Hafen.

Ich fuhr überrascht zusammen, als das Surren der Vibration ankündigte, dass eine Nachricht zurückkam: -Lass uns morgen sprechen! Schön von dir zu hören. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht-  
Ich musste Grinsen.   
Karen machte sich immer die Art von Sorgen, die für mich auf einmal garnicht mehr so unnachvollziehbar waren, wie vor ein paar Monaten.  
\- Jetzt ist alles gut! - tippte ich zurück und überlegte kurz, ob ich schreiben sollte, was mir im Kopf herumging.   
Nämlich dass ich sie vermisste, genau wie die Jungs.  
Ich war von mir Selbst überrumpelt, dass es so war, also tippte ich, ohne weiter nachzudenken: - Ich möchte dich sehen-  
-???-  
\- Das war mein Ernst Karen!-  
Unglaublich, dass sie das in Frage stellte, doch wenn ich Recht überlegte, wer konnte es ihr verdenken?  
Ich öffnete reflexmäßig meinen Terminkalender.  
Wie immer, wenn ich eine Verabredung traf und erst als ich sah, was er enthielt, kam es mir ganz schön schräg vor, dass ich allen ernstes ein Treffen mit meiner Schwester, die mir fehlte mit meinem Terminkalender planen wollte.

Zu Parkzeiten war es war mein Accessoire und ständiger Begleiter.  
Er beherbergte all meine persönlichen Daten und ich war froh, dass ich online alles gespeichert hatte, und der Verlust meines alten Smartphones nicht meine ganze Ordnung durcheinandergebracht hatte.  
Du liebst sie so sehr, deine Ordnung Claire.   
Es freut uns, dass du dich wenigstens nicht ganz verloren hast auf deinem unsäglichen Dschungeltrip!  
Jetzt war in den einzelnen Spalten eine gähnende Leere.   
Es gab keine Anker mehr, keine Termine, nichts das es einzuhalten galt.  
Einen Flug zu Karen konnte ich buchen, ohne hineinzuschauen, und doch hatte die Gewohnheit mich nach meinem Anker greifen lassen!  
Ich ärgerte mich ein wenig und gleichzeitig erfüllte es mich mit der Sicherheit der Routine, als ich wie eine Irre durch das Virtuelle Filofax swichte, auf der Suche nach...  
Nach was eigentlich?

Während ich auf eine Antwort meiner Schwester wartete, beschloss ich, endlich all das über Bord zu werfen und begann wie eine Besessene den ganzen unwichtigen Kram zu löschen, der mein Leben bestimmt hatte:

\- Schuhe bestellt am...(löschen) - Wer notiert sich sowas?  
\- Letzter Frisuertermin ...(löschen) - Es ist doch egal.   
Wenn die Haare nicht mehr so sitzen wie sie es sollen, geht man halt hin und nicht, wenn der Kalender es vorsieht!   
Was bist du einerbärmlicher Kontrollfreak Claire!  
\- Sponsorenmeeting -  
\- Marsrani Geschäftsessen -   
Es bildete sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals.   
Ich hatte meinen Chef wirklich gemocht, auch wenn mir seine unbedarfte Weltansicht schonmal gehörig auf den Geist ging, er hatte er wenigstes Verstanden zu leben.  
\- Tankfüllung -  
Bitte Claire wiesooo?!? Wer trägt in einen virtuellen Kalender ein, wann er seinen Wagen getankt hat?   
\- Na, um zu sehen wie lange eine Füllung reicht -   
\- Letzte Regel -  
\- Zach und Gray abholen ( Zarah beaufrtragen ) -  
\- Sponsorenmeeting: I-REX  
\- O.Grady: Inspektion I- Rex Paddock 11  
du hast es tatsächlich noch nachgetragen, obwohl es zwischen geschoben wurde! Nicht zu fassen!

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Vorstandsmeeting Masrani Global -  
\- Meeting: Anamika Masrani  
.  
.  
.  
Dein Kalender ist leer!

Okay, ich hatte keine unsinnigen Sachen notiert, ich hatte irgendwie GARNICHTS notiert.   
Weil sich NICHTS ereignet hatte.  
Könntest du bitte mal zurückscrollen!!!  
Ich rief die letzten virtuellen Blätter erneut auf:   
\- Tankfüllung -   
\- Letzte Regel -  
\- Zach und Gray abholen ( Zarah beaufrtragen ) -  
\- Sponsorenmeeting I-REX.  
\- O.Grady: Inspektion I- Rex Paddock 11  
.  
.  
.  
.

\- Meeting: Anamika Masrani  
....  
Du hast wohl etwas übersehen!  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, was sollte ich denn übersehen haben?  
Doch unerbitterlich wies mich meine innere Kommandöse, die ich eigentlich abzuschütteln versuchte, mit einem imaginären Blinklicht drauf hin!  
Ich habe es nicht vergessen!   
\- Hast Du auch nicht, weil es nämlich NICHT passiert ist - !   
Und da genau haben wir das Problem.   
Tja!

In diesem Moment der Erkenntnis klopfte mir das Herz bis zum Hals.   
So, das ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Karen bereits zum zweiten Mal zurückgeschrieben hatte.  
\- Ich kann mir eine Woche freinehmen.Lass uns morgen reden wann. Kommst du allein? ;-) -  
.  
.  
.  
-Claire? kommst du allein???-  
Zögernd tippte ich mit zitternden Fingern die Antwort, die ich mir selbst nicht abnahm und hoffte, meine Schwester würde den Fingerzeig verstehen und gleichzeitig, dass ich mich geirrt, hatte   
Du irrst dich NIE was deinen Kalender angeht Schätzchen!Und Du weißt das!  
\- Ich ruf dich morgen an. SOBALD ich das WENN begriffen habe! -


End file.
